Unbroken
by totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Part 4 of the Unlocked series. Newly married, Emma, Killian and Liam come back to London ready to start the next phase of their journey. They face new challenges and old enemies, even as ghosts from the past threaten their future.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello, everyone! The Swan Jones trio is back for another adventure! I'm very excited to bring you more of their story; they've been nagging my muse for weeks. I hope you enjoy this!

 **Disclaimer:** Hell no.

 **Chapter 1**

Emma snapped the file shut and stretched her arms over her head. She'd been back to work for a week, much to her husbands' chagrin. They'd tried to coax her into staying home—not playing fair at all, really—but she liked the routine. Privately, she wasn't sure how well things would go; she hadn't been in business very long before the explosion. And that wasn't even taking into account her newfound fame. To say she was a little scared was an understatement. But things were going well. She rehung her shingle so to speak; Lily had sent a few clients her way, just to get back in the swing of things. A missing persons case, a few missing heirlooms, she was all set. It felt good to be helping people, even if a few of them asked one too many personal questions.

Her cell phone rang; she answered without looking at the screen. "Swan-Jones."

"Using your new name already? A little premature, Miss Swan? Or should I call you Mrs. Jones?"

Regina. Emma rolled her eyes. "Emma is fine. What's up, Regina? Good news?"

"I've had a colleague go over the transfer papers for your house and everything seems to be in order. We can sign those at your convenience. But probably more important, I called in a couple of favors and got your citizenship application moved up the queue. I have it on good authority that you will be a British citizen by the end of the month."

Emma opened her mouth, then closed it again. After the struggles in getting her visa, she expected a bigger fight. Perhaps things were starting to look up for them? "You didn't have to burn a favor for me, Regina," she said at last. "I'm willing to wait as long as it takes."

"It was nothing." But Emma could tell she was lying.

"Regina, if I didn't know better, I'd think you had a heart."

"You three are my best clients," Regina said briskly. "Now do you want to come by my office to sign these mortgage forms?"

Emma smiled to herself. Regina was growing on her. "I think that might be best. Too many paps at our house." Our house. Very soon that would be true. The trio would finally own their home, Emma would _own_ a home. "I'll talk to the boys and text you later."

They weren't really friends so they hung up soon after. Emma wondered idly if work was all Regina had. Did she have friends? Someone special? Hell, a dog? Some fish? Their barrister _was_ kind of abrasive, but then again, so was Emma when she met the Jones brothers. It wasn't her place, but she'd keep an eye out. Emma laughed at herself; Christ, she was as bad as Mary Margaret. Was this what being happy did to a person?

She glanced at her fancy wall clock, a gift from Ruby. It was about an hour before she was due to leave, but she could call it a day. One of the advantages of working for yourself. She flipped her office phone over to the answering service and locked away her open files. She already had an appointment with a security service to get an alarm system on her office. With all the publicity, she didn't want to be too careful. Being a real private investigator was a bit different from a simple bailbondsperson, but Emma liked it better. Now she was actually helping people, not _just_ catching scumbags who jumped their bail. Falling in love and finding happiness burned away so much of her anger and resentment at the world, anger she hadn't even been aware of.

Now she had a family, people who loved and cared, and it made all the difference.

Smiling to herself, she tapped out a text to Killian. The doctors had cleared both brothers for active duty shortly after they returned from France; they were waiting for orders. Emma was trying not to think about it too much; those orders could very well take them away from her. It was selfish, so selfish of her, and she felt guilty. She didn't want to stand in the way of their duty. Liam had been working so hard to make Captain, to get his own command. If he lost that opportunity because of her, she would never forgive herself. _Where are you?_

It took longer than she expected to get a reply. _The club with Liam. Care to join us?_

 _What are you doing?_

 _Why don't you come and see, love?_

He finished the message with a cheeky emoji and Emma huffed. Only her Killian. She locked up the office and took the stairs down to the garage. She'd been driving into work, since the boys were still at home. The club was a good distance away from her office, but she didn't mind the drive. Driving gave her time to think; she spent a lot of hours thinking, as she drove from one new place to another. Granted, she didn't have paps following her back then, but she tried to ignore them as best she could. They were back with a vengeance since the events of Paris. Two weeks back, they didn't stop, following them any time they left the house. But the trio made a pact to not let the attention hinder their lives. They were inherently boring, as Liam liked to say; going to their jobs like normal people, spending time with friends. Sooner or later, they would lose interest and move onto the next national spectacle.

It was late afternoon; traffic was light. Emma had developed a soft spot for the Navy Club; the boys were promoted there, they'd held their reception there. It was a place they could go where no one judged them, a place they were unflinchingly welcome. Emma suspected that they had high level friends who made it that way, but she wasn't naïve enough to believe that there weren't still forces working against them. _Someone_ had found out they were in Paris, sent intrusive paps to make life difficult. But Emma refused to let that cast a pall over this new phase of their lives together.

She nodded at the desk clerk as she passed, flashing her ID. Killian hadn't said what her boys were _doing_ at the club, but she had a guess. They only went there to meet Navy friends or to use the gym facilities. If it were the former, she doubted Killian would have invited her. It wasn't that Emma didn't like their Navy friends—she did—but it was vital to the health of their relationship that they have friends and interests outside of it. Emma herself was itching for some girl time; Mary Margaret wanted to go dress shopping again. Her friend's wedding was in early spring to give Mary Margaret enough time to qualify and train for the Olympics; Emma was thrilled for them. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was David and Mary Margaret.

Emma made use of the gym facilities herself often enough that she knew the way. The building was over a century old; the gym was the most modern room in the place, not that you'd know it. The doors were wood, ornately carved and heavy. She slipped inside, looking for the Jones brothers. "Guys? You here?"

"Over here, love." Was Killian gasping?

Emma's heels made no sound on the carpet as she weaved through the equipment. She was surprised at how empty the gym was; it appeared that they were alone. She found them in the middle of the exercise mat, bare chested with standard issue Navy shorts hanging low on their hips. The sight brought her up short, her boys glistening with sweat as they fought. So that was why Killian sounded out of breath. He ducked a punch from his brother, muscles rippling and flexing under his skin. He didn't appear to be hampered in the slightest; his broken leg completely healed. Emma bit her lip as she watched; they were sparring and it was a gloriously masculine sight.

"Um, hey, guys." She felt lame saying it, but what else was there? This was a treat.

"In a moment, sweetheart." Liam flashed her a grin, as he blocked Killian's blow. "Let us settle this?"

"Don't let me stop you." She took a seat on one of the benches nearby, stealing a water bottle and gulping some down. She remembered vividly the day they spent at Terry's fitness center, climbing the rock wall, sparring against each other. If there hadn't been cameras and prying eyes, she might have jumped them both right there. Now she was being treated to her own private show. As she watched, a needy ache built between her thighs, her thighs clenched. Why was this so fucking arousing?

Killian felt Emma's gaze on them; he loved the way she blatantly oogled them. While this hadn't been any sort of plan, he certainly wasn't going to complain. He and Liam had just received word that they would be reporting to the Admiralty first thing Monday morning to receive their assignments. He wasn't sure how he felt about it; he w _anted_ to go back to work, serve his country, but he'd gotten used to spending time with his wife and brother. He didn't want to admit it, but his career paled in comparison to his family.

"Pay attention, brother," Liam scolded. He took advantage of Killian's distraction and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind Killian's back. "Don't let yourself get distracted by a pretty face."

Killian twisted, grunting. "Even when that face belongs to our lovely wife, brother?" He grabbed Liam's forearm and bent his knees, using the leverage to flip the larger man over. Liam landed on the mat with a dull thud, groaning.

Emma jumped up, worried. "Are you okay?"

Liam made a pained sound, but nodded. "I'm fine, lass." Gamely, he pushed himself up, taking Killian's proffered hand. However, the moment he was on his feet, he kicked Killian's out from under him, causing his brother to land on his ass. "Now we're even."

Emma huffed and came rushing over, kicking off her heels before stepping onto the mat. "You know, there are times I really don't get you two."

"Just some friendly competition, love," Killian assured her, his bottom still smarting. If _that_ part of his anatomy was going to sting, he'd much rather Emma be the cause. "Unless you wanted to kiss it better?"

She shook her head, but bent to brush her lips over his anyway. Killian's hand found her lower back, effectively holding her in place. She started to pull away, but he chased her lips, nipping at her and growling low in his throat. Unbidden, her arousal came back with a vengeance, the strong scent of sweat and _male_ filling her nostrils. "Easy, tiger," she breathed, fingers sliding into his hair.

"Whatever for," he mumbled, going back for more. Emma moaned into his kiss, opening to let his tongue stroke hers. She heard Liam groan and feet shuffling. A moment later the mat dented on either side of her knees, a hard body radiating heat against her back. A second pair of hands wove into her hair, massaging her scalp. Her breathing hitched, her heart sped up.

"Mmmm, missed you, sweetheart," Liam murmured in her ear. She shivered and broke her kiss with Killian, eagerly turning her head to find Liam's lips. He was more gentle but no less thorough, exploring every inch of her mouth.

"Are you…" Emma lost her train of thought as Killian's hands dove under her dress. It was one of the ones she bought in Paris, knee length with long sleeves, pretty but professional. Something that was perfect for the office or an evening out. Or if her boys wanted to get handsy with her. "What are we doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, darling?" Killian purred. "Ravishing you."

"But I just…oh god…got here." They'd only been apart for a few hours, but with the way they were touching her, it felt like days.

"So? I saw you staring."

"As did I," Liam added, pulling her hair aside to assault her neck. "Is she wet, brother?"

Emma gasped as Killian yanked her panties aside, his fingers grazing her swollen sex. Watching them spar was arousing, she would freely admit. Still, she hadn't expected them to straight up seduce her.

"Hmm, I'll take that little sound as a yes." Liam chuckled and smoothed his hand along the curve of her spine, right over the zipper of her dress. The same one he'd zipped that morning before Emma went to work. "I saw you, Emma. Squirming on that bench. You want us."

She made a very unladylike sound, simultaneously wanting more and wanting to contradict him. What was it about these two that made her want them so much? All the time? They had sex almost daily, frequently more than once. The wanting never truly went away, it just simmered under the surface. And had since the night they met. "Here?"

"What's wrong with here?"

Emma kissed Killian deeply as he fingered her, just shallowly penetrating her. "Anyone could walk in." The club was open to all members and their significant others; the gym usually had a fair few people using the equipment or training.

"Exactly," Killian confirmed, teasing her clit. "I've dreamed of having you on nearly every surface in here, love."

She slid her knees wider apart to give him better access, a fresh jolt of lust seizing her. "Really?"

Liam drew her hand to his crotch; he was already painfully hard for her. "We're not shy about fucking you, darling. Remember Paris?"

Emma moaned; they had quite a few semi public trysts in Paris. The threat of getting caught was part of the thrill. Slowly, she nodded her assent, rubbing Liam through the thin shorts. "Yes, yes. God, just don't stop."

Liam cupped her cheek, drawing her mouth back to his. They kissed languidly, his other hand dragging down the zipper. "Need you naked, sweet."

"Fuck." She whined as the hand disappeared from between her legs so Killian could help Liam divest her of her clothing. Together, they got the dress over her head, exposing her skin to the cool air. Killian unhooked her bra, mouth on her nipples before it even hit the mat. Liam's right hand skimmed down her belly until he could cup her mound. "You are soaked," he mumbled. "Where should we have you first?"

"Here?" Emma asked, confused. She was high on the dual stimulation, the wandering touch of her boys. She loved their hands on her, worshiping her body, playing her like an instrument. They knew every patch of skin, every erogenous zone. She became putty in their very capable hands, able to relax and feel. It was something she'd never gotten from a lover before them.

Liam pressed two fingers into her heat, relishing her moan. "Killian?"

Killian released her nipple with a pop, giving her a heated once over, gaze lingering on her rocking hips. He never got tired of the way she moved, how her body craved theirs. "Bent over the bench press," he said at last. "So we can share."

Emma's eyes fluttered shut, her core throbbing with need. She _loved_ when they shared her, each using her cunt, making her come until she pleaded for mercy. "Please."

Liam felt her body react, the way her walls contracted around his fingers. Such a naughty girl, his Emma. He loved it. "Hurry."

"Lock the door," Killian said, helping Emma up. "We won't be through with her for a while."

Liam agreed, biting back a moan. The Navy issued shorts were rough on his throbbing erection; he stripped at the first opportunity. Task complete, he made his way to the bench press, Emma holding onto the bar so Killian could remove her panties. Her knees were shaking. "Alright, sweet?" Liam asked, pressing his nude form against hers. The walls were covered in mirrors; he could see them across the room. Emma's skin was flushed, her nipples hard and rosy pink, mound bare, thighs slick.

She groaned in response, wriggling her ass against his thick cock. She wished they had some lube, so one of them could fuck her there. Next time. "Oh my god."

Killian shucked his own shorts, sighing in relief. He sat on the bench, cock in his hand, watching his brother play with Emma, hands on her breasts, mouth hot on her collarbone. She was exquisite, grinding against him, desperate for relief. "Touch yourself, love," Killian commanded softly. "Let me see you."

She obeyed instantly, her middle finger gliding through her slit. She was slick and swollen, rubbing her clit in small swift circles. The pressure built quickly, so turned on by where they were and how they wanted her. Killian's gaze only made her burn hotter, ever the exhibitionist. Liam whispered filthy things in her ear, holding her steady as she fell apart. She bucked hard against her hand, riding out her orgasm.

"Such a good girl." Liam kissed her cheek and handed her to his brother. Killian sat her on the bench and brought her wet fingers to his lips, licking them clean. He did so love her taste. "Straddle the bench and bend over, lass."

The bench was narrow and her legs were shaking, but she did as he bid. She was utterly exposed, her ass and cunt on display. She gripped the bar for balance, realizing at the last moment that Killian had chosen his place with care. Had he really fantasized about fucking her here? He must have.

Killian wet his lips, cock bobbing proudly against his abdomen. She was fearless, his Emma, fearless and passionate, hungry for him. He needed to have her. Right now. Sharing a nod with Liam, Killian moved up behind her, hands sliding over her ass. Emma mewled, back arching to put her at the perfect height. "Hmm, that's it, love. Get this lovely arse up." His thumbs briefly brushed her puckered hole before sliding down part her swollen lower lips. Once she was at the right height, he pushed in, slowly, really making her feel it as he stretched her. She was well used to his girth, but it never ceased to feel amazing. He filled her up, taking every last inch.

Liam moved to the other side of the heavy bar, eyes glued to his wife's face as she took his brother's cock. Her eyes were closed, features surprisingly relaxed, lips swollen. Golden hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back, begging to be pulled. He watched her for long time, drinking every low groan, every soft sigh. "So beautiful."

Emma stirred from her pleasurable haze, her eyes rising to lock with Liam's. The older Jones stood there unashamed, cock thick and erect, hand lightly stroking. She wet her lips, suddenly hungry for him. "Liam, please."

He smiled, stepping forward as she opened her mouth. He let her set the pace, her tongue sliding over the swollen belled head, lapping at the beads of precum that leaked out. They heard Killian curse, his grip on Emma's hips tightening. "So fucking hot."

Emma hummed in agreement, holding the bar tighter for leverage, rocking her body back and forth, taking Liam deeper into her mouth, impaling herself on Killian's cock. She was burning up, pressure building between her legs. But Killian knew her body too well, and pulled out before she could fall. "Take her, brother," he growled. "She feels so good."

Liam nodded, leaving Emma bereft as they switched places. Killian knelt down to kiss her hard as Liam took her, swallowing her moan of pleasure. "Does he feel good, sweet? You're so hot and wet for us."

Emma whined, frustrated at losing her high. But Liam felt so good, she could almost forgive them. "More, wanna come," she complained.

He chuckled, gathering her hair in his hands. "Hungry, greedy girl you are. Hungry enough for two, love?"

"Yes!" His cock taunted her, bobbing in front of her face. "I need it, I need both of you!" Killian finally gave her what she wanted, pushing his cock into her mouth. She tasted herself on him, the heady scent of her arousal filling her nose. She was aggressive, taking as much as she could, swallowing when he hit the back of her throat. Killian grunted, fingers tightening on her hair, just the right side of painful.

"Bloody hell," Liam swore, hips jerking. Emma's hot tight cunt felt incredible, he never wanted to leave her. "So good."

"Make her come," Killian murmured, still fucking her mouth. "Wanna feel her shatter."

She was so close already, but Liam's deft precise rubbing over her clit was like an electric shock; she climaxed instantly, coming hard and fast. Liam rode her through it, slowly, holding on to his own high. He wasn't ready yet. "Fuck."

Killian pulled away, ducking to kiss her damp hairline. "Still with us?"

"Yeah," Emma panted, heart pounding against her ribcage. "Yeah."

"Love you." They helped her up, pressing loving kisses to her lips. Her knees barely held her weight, but she didn't pull away, letting her boys surround her, touch her, ply her with passionate kisses. She curled one hand around each cock, reveling their groans of pleasure. "More."

Killian kissed her deeply, gently guiding her to another piece of equipment. He sat in the chair, legs spread wide. Emma followed suit, Liam holding her steady she sank back onto Killian's cock. She spread her legs until they were resting on top of Killian's thighs leaving her vulnerable and exposed. She caught sight of them on the opposite wall, mewling at the erotic tableau. "Oh god, oh _god_."

"Ugh, so tight like this, darling," Killian hissed, hips rocking up. "Look at you, so wanton and hot." He rained kisses over her collar, fingers plucking at her nipples. "Isn't she beautiful, brother?"

"Stunning." Liam knelt between his brother's splayed thighs, hands sliding over his wife's thighs and belly. "We love you so much, Emma."

She bit her lip, hips rolling, needing more of their touch. "Oh, oh, oh." She reached for Liam's hands, guiding one to her clit, the other to her head. She lunged forward to kiss him, tongue dueling with his. "Need," she panted. _"Need."_

Liam nodded, bending down to suck on her swollen nub. Her fingers sank into his hair, anchoring herself to him as she climaxed again, bucking in Killian's lap. Her boys didn't let up, Liam blowing cool air on her sensitive skin, mouth finding her nipple. Emma screamed as she peaked a third time, her entire body trembling.

Killian grit his teeth, struggling not to follow her. She gripped him hard, her muscles spasming along his shaft. He lifted her off before he lost control and into his brother's arms. Liam scooped her up and carried her back to the mat, stretching her out with care. Emma groaned in protest as he tried to let her be; she reached for him, rolling onto her side. "Stay."

"But sweetling…"

She looked him over from head to foot, strong and lean and clearly unsatisfied. "I'm hungry."

He still looked concerned, but did as she bid. She kissed him languidly, pushing him onto his back. It was her turn to worship, tracing the planes of his chest, tongue teasing his nipples. Liam groaned, his cock twitching. She moved lower, following the trail of pale hair down his belly until she was eye level with his cock. She ran short teasing licks over the length of his shaft, hand sliding down to play with his heavy balls. _"Emma."_

"I didn't get my fill earlier." Tongue sliding from tip to root, she raised her eyes to where Killian still sat, panting. "Joining us, sailor?"

"Fuck, I love you." She was insatiable; they were usually the ones who wanted her to slow down. But she knew what she could take. He joined them, kneeling down beside Liam, watching she sucked his brother's cock. He didn't have to wait long; she released Liam with a pop and leaned over him take Killian into her mouth. Hot and wet and perfect, she hollowed out her cheeks as she licked and sucked, going back and forth, one cock to the other until she was dripping onto the mat.

"Oh yes," she moaned, Liam's fingers teasing her hole. "Ride me one more time. Both of you. Please." She wanted them to fuck her, mark her, fill her with their seed. "Please!"

Emma quickly found herself stretched out on her side, Killian in front of her, Liam behind, with Liam's cock sliding home. She cried out, one leg up in the air, cock pounding into her. Killian kissed her to muffle her cries, trying to wait his turn. Abruptly, Liam pulled out, nudging her toward Killian. He didn't hesitate, taking her hard and fast, reveling in her hot swollen sheath. Emma clawed at the mat, at their sweaty bodies, the pleasure so intense. She whined every time they withdrew, desperate to be full, to be _fucked_. She lost track of how many times they switched; it was intoxicating, feeling them so wantonly share her hungry sex. She climaxed again, shuddering, dragging Liam with her at last. It was like a dam bursting, his cock pulsing, thick jets of cum coating her walls as she milked him dry. Emma gripped Killian's neck, dragging his lips to hers as Liam pulled out. She yanked Killian on top of her, spreading her legs wide. He obliged her, sinking in to the hilt, hips pumping hard and deep, her cunt slick and quivering. Some men might be put off from taking their wife's freshly fucked cunt, but Killian loved it. They were perfectly matched, their trio, and he wasn't about to give it up.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Emma cried, Killian's pelvis grinding against her clit with every drive of his hips. She did not think she could climax again, but she was wrong. One last orgasm rocked her, set off by her lover's seed striking her ultra sensitive walls.

Killian sagged, his hips going still. He could hear Emma's thudding heart, her harsh panting breaths. He rolled off so she didn't crush her, but that left him at the mercy of the cool air in the room. Goosebumps rose on his skin and he groaned. "Bloody hell."

"Emma?" Liam asked quietly. "Okay there, love?"

She nodded weakly. "I don't think I can walk," she joked.

But Liam's brow furrowed. "Did we hurt you?"

"No, just…wiped out."

He smiled apologetically, lightly kissing her lips. "You are hard to resist, darling."

"I'm not complaining." She tried smiling back at him. "But I wouldn't say no to a hot bath and a massage?"

"Done."

She stretched out like a cat, her core twinging pleasantly. She liked the feeling of being well ridden and used, always had. "Hmm, chilly now."

The boys chuckled and snuggled closer to her. "Better?"

"Much."

"We should get you home," Killian said, holding her close. "Don't fancy anyone spotting you like this, love."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have fucked me in your private gentlemen's club."

"Officers' club, and I've wanted to do that for a long time. You loved every second."

"Hmmm." She looked over her shoulder at Liam. "What about you, Captain? Did you have a fantasy of us here?"

"Not as such, but I wish I had. You were bloody magnificent."

They shared some sweet kisses, Emma and her boys. Finally, they really did need to leave. They helped Emma rise and dress, then dressed themselves. She waited while they got their gym bags; it occurred to her that she never told them her good news. It could wait until they got home.

* * *

"In you get, lass," Liam said, testing the heat of the water.

"So bossy, Captain," she teased, but didn't hesitate to climb into the tub. "Oh god."

"Too hot?"

"No, it's perfect. Planning on joining me?"

"Tempting, but it's cramped for three."

"True."

"We can fix that," Killian called from the bedroom. "I think we should get the whole master suite remodeled."

"Master suite? Since when?"

Killian reentered the room, shirtless, one of Emma's hair ties between his fingers. He knelt behind her and gently pulled her hair into a bun, lips caressing the skin behind her ear. "Since you decided to stay with us," he whispered. "Since you made this a home."

Damn him for being so sweet. She turned and found his lips, water splashing a bit as they made out. "I hate you."

"You love me."

"Shut up."

"So mature, my love."

"Hey, you're the one who married me, buddy."

"And I would do it all again, lass."

She huffed, giving him a playful shove. Liam returned and got her to turn around so he could massage her shoulders. "Just relax."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. I like taking care of you, lass."

"I like it too."

He rubbed her neck, deep soothing strokes, working out the knots and soreness. Emma might have fallen asleep; her next thought was that the water was cold. She got out, grabbing a towel and drying herself off. Not bothering to dress, she tossed it in the hamper and padded out into the bedroom. "Liam? Killian?"

"Just a minute!"

Hoping they didn't expect her to leave their room, Emma crawled into the comfy bed, sighing as the cool cotton touched her skin. As much as she thoroughly enjoyed their honeymoon, she was happy to be home.

"Wake up, love," Killian whispered. "We've brought dinner."

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Aye. Long day?"

She glared at him. "Who's fault is it that I'm exhausted?"

"Guilty as charged," he agreed, unapologetic. "But honestly, can you blame me? Married to the most beautiful woman on earth?"

"We're already married, no need to flatter me." She blushed hard, still unused to such compliments. Especially when she didn't deserve them.

"Silly girl." He kissed her brow. "Not flattery if it's true. You are gorgeous and smart and incredible and I love you very much."

"I love you too, Killian." She grinned. "Now you said something about dinner?"

"Indeed. Liam's coming with the trays. You're not leaving this bed."

"Thank god."

Liam did indeed turn up a few minutes later, trays in hand. They insisted on pampering her and for once, Emma didn't protest. The truth was she really tired. "So Regina called earlier."

"What did she want?"

Emma took large bite of pizza; she was starving. "It's good news. Actually double good news, which we could really use right now."

"Aye, good news would be most welcome," Liam agreed. They'd only been home for a couple of weeks and he was already tired of the paps outside their home. His patience with them was limited to begin with, but ever since Paris it was nonexistent. In a way, their orders were a blessing; it would get them out of the house. He was ready to go back to work, even though he cherished this time with his wife. He was a sailor, a member of Her Majesty's armed forces and it was time.

"Right, well, since Killian was talking about remodeling earlier…Regina says our transfer paperwork is ready. We can stop by her office any time and sign it. Then this will be our house."

Both men exclaimed happily, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "That's wonderful news! When should we go?"

"I'm ready when you guys are. Though…maybe tomorrow? It's late. Although knowing Regina, she's probably still in the office."

"Any time you want," Killian assured her. "You know what this means, love?"

"What?"

"You can finally get your closet space."

"You were just talking about getting a new bathroom!"

"No, I was talking about remodeling this entire suite." He took a pull of his beer and waved his hand around the room. "Emma, when we rented this place, we never expected to stay. It was very much a bachelor's home, still is in some ways."

"Hey, I love our place," Emma assured him. "Other than some space issues, I don't want to change it." Those space issues only came from the three of them sharing a space meant for two. They'd kept up the pretense of Killian and Emma having separate rooms, but they never slept in them. Gradually their clothing found its way into the master bedroom as well.

"Well, if we're planning on expanding this family some day," Liam pointed out, "the second floor will need to be redone. As you said, there isn't enough space in here for the three of us."

"But space doesn't appear out of thin air!"

"Perhaps not, but there's a little room to expand. And we can make better use of the room we do have. New furniture and such. Whatever you want."

"We're keeping the bed," Emma said quickly. "You went to a lot of trouble to get this bed!"

Liam laughed, amused by her vehemence. "I'm glad you like it."

"Are you kidding? This is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in. And I get to share it with you."

"We might have to make some sort of arrangements while we're having the work done," Killian added. "But we can worry about that later."

"Yeah. Let's just get the paperwork signed first. You guys going back to work will complicate things." She took another bite of her pizza, hoping they didn't pick up on her lack of enthusiasm.

Killian rubbed her back. "We'll face whatever comes, darling. Even if we get an overseas posting, we won't be leaving right away. Speaking of which, I heard from Will this morning. Seems the _Sherwood_ is on her way back home."

"Really?" Their friends Will and Robin at been in the Indian Ocean since shortly after the attack on Whitehall, ostensibly helping to search for the perpetrators. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, love. We've been out of the loop. But Will sounded frustrated."

"Perhaps it wasn't a foreign entity," Liam mused. All along he expected foreign terrorists, but what if it was something else? Something they couldn't fight the same way?

"Then you might not have to leave?"

"Emma…"

"I know, it's not that simple. And I know you've worked for this, it's your dream. I feel horrible, I've never wanted to keep you from your dreams. But then again…I never expected to love you as much as I do. We've hardly spent a night apart since I got here. And when we did…"

Liam tucked her into his side. He knew exactly how she felt. "It didn't go well, sweetheart, I know. But you know wanting my own command does not mean I want to be away from you. I guess, I've always assumed that was where my career was headed. I had nothing to keep me here and the Navy has given me so much. It educated me, got both of us out of the council estate. I owe them my service in whatever capacity they deem best."

"They also hate you for being married to Emma," Killian snapped. "I'll serve if asked, but after this tour, I'm requesting a posting here in London. Permanently. I want to raise our children, Liam."

"You think I don't?"

"That's not what I said. But the way you talk…it seems like you've forgotten all the grief the Navy has given us about being with Emma. They tried to keep her away from us after the explosion. They are the reason those photographers you so hate constantly harass us. If they'd honored our wishes, Emma would have never had to go on the bloody telly. No offense, brother, but I think your loyalty is a bit misplaced."

"What else would you have me do, Killian? I'm not like you, I don't have anything else!"

Emma slipped her hands into each of theirs. "Hey, we're not doing this, okay? We don't even know what your orders are. I knew what I was signing up for when I married you. We're happy, we're going to own our home. And…" She smiled hopefully. "I'm going to officially be a citizen by the end of the month."

"Truly?"

Emma nodded, squeezing Killian's hand. "Yeah. Regina called in a favor, got me moved up the queue. She seems to think everything's going to work out."

"Emma, that's bloody fantastic news," Liam said earnestly. "I know you've been worried about that."

"Not worried exactly. I just want it over with. This is the life I want." In truth, she was sometimes concerned about something going wrong, some suit showing up at their door and forcibly deporting her. As Paris reminded her, they had enemies, enemies with connections. Becoming a British citizen would end all that.

"Then you'll officially be Emma Swan-Jones," Killian added, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

She smiled, her new name making her feel all warm and gooey inside. "That was the point of filing the paperwork at the same time. A fresh start is the way I want to start our married life. But I would be really disappointed if you never called me Mrs. Jones."

"Perish the thought, dearest wife."

"We should celebrate," Liam said, his earlier frustration fading. Emma was right, there was no sense fretting about things that haven't happened yet. He had his wife and his brother; that was all he truly needed.

"Easy, Captain," Emma teased. "I think I might need a few hours."

He gave her a look. "I meant that we should go out. Perhaps spend some time with our friends. I know they would be very pleased to hear the good news."

She kissed his cheek. "I think that's a great idea." After her boys, her best friends were the people she most wanted to talk to. She missed them while in France. "I'll call Mary Margaret first thing in the morning."

* * *

"Just sign here, here and…here," Regina said, pointing to all the colored tabs. "This transfers responsibility for the townhouse's mortgage and upkeep to you."

Liam took the proffered pen and began signing where Regina indicated. It was a testament to how much they'd been through that he trusted what Regina was telling them. Emma was proud of him. "Thanks for doing all this, Regina. Seriously."

"Well, you didn't make it easy, insisting on putting the house in all of your names, but I do enjoy a challenge."

"Were there any problems?" Killian asked, taking the pen from Liam. When he and Liam first started discussing purchasing their home, they knew they wanted Emma to be a part of it. They wanted her to have a home, regardless of what happened to them.

"Miss Swan's past made things a bit tricky, but I can be very persuasive."

"My past?"

"Not your conviction," Regina assured her. "Those records are still officially sealed, so they can't use them against you. No, the question stemmed from your…uncertain living situations the years leading up to your move to London."

"Why would that matter?"

"Owning your own home is a huge responsibility."

"I know that," Emma snapped.

"Yes, and the bank just wants to be assured that you are a good investment. Once we went over your financials regarding your business and your quest for citizenship, all difficulties evaporated."

Emma glanced away, sorry that she'd snapped. Regina was just doing her job and doing it very well. "Thanks, Regina."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Emma. I didn't become a lawyer to be loved."

"Why did you?"

Regina stiffened ever so slightly, her face a mask. "It was expected of me."

Emma didn't need her lie detector to know that Regina wasn't telling her the whole truth. But they didn't know each other well enough for her to probe. Still, Emma resolved to try and be a friend, if Regina would let her. Killian handed her the paperwork; Emma added her signature under her husbands', still signing as Swan. She couldn't sign legal documents as Swan-Jones until her name change was official. Unofficially, she was already using it, proud of her family. As far as she was concerned, she was a married woman whether it was legal or not.

"That it?"

Regina took the papers, checking to ensure all was in order. "I'll get these filed this afternoon, but essentially yes. The previous owner recently had the home refinanced; you're getting a very good deal."

"Aye," Liam agreed. "Looks like you can start looking for contractors, Killian."

"Contractors?"

"We're remodeling the master suite," Emma informed her. "It's a little small."

Regina arched an elegant brow, but asked no further questions. "Wasting no time then."

"We can't let all the noise stop us from living, Regina," Killian said seriously. "We won't."

"Then I wish you luck."

"That was surprisingly easy," Liam said as they got in the car.

"Expecting drama, brother?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "You're the dramatic one, Killian. Perhaps I built it up in my head too much."

Emma reached over the seat and laid her hand on his chest. "It's already our home, Liam. It just has our names on it now."

He lifted her hand to his lips. "I'm sure that's it. Getting control of something that's already ours is a bit anticlimactic."

"I don't know about you, but I could do without anything climatic…unless it's in the bedroom," Killian finished hastily. Emma laughed. "I'm ready to get back to our lives."

"In that case, we better hurry, the others are gonna be stuck waiting for us. Again."

Liam drove them to their favorite pub; they'd invited their friends for an evening out. Everyone had so much news, it only made sense to get together. David and Mary Margaret were already there; Mary Margaret jumped up to hug Emma the moment she saw them approaching the booth. "You're here!"

Emma hugged her friend tight. "We made it in one piece."

"Is it bad out there?"

Emma shrugged. "It is what it is."

"Vultures, the lot of them," Liam groused. "David."

David smiled dryly. "At least your wedding is over, man. I can't imagine the paps are worse than being suffocated by mountains of flowers and cards and fabric swatches."

"David!" Mary Margaret looked a little hurt. "It's not that bad."

"Our apartment looks like a wedding catalog. Don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

"But it's our wedding. It's supposed to be special."

David kissed his fiance's temple. "And it will be. I'd just like things a little…simpler."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Because your mother just started speaking to me like she doesn't have something smelly under her nose."

"She does not!" But then Mary Margaret broke down in a fit of giggles. "Oh god, she really does. Sorry, David."

He shrugged. "It's not your fault. I just want to be married to you. I don't care where or when or who shows up."

"I'm a Captain now," Liam reminded them. "Find a ship, bring your license and I can marry you."

"Tomorrow work for you?"

"David, be serious."

He sighed. "Fine. But do we really need an eighty piece orchestra?"

Emma led Mary Margaret away before the debate could heat up. "Has it been that bad?"

"Now that we have a date, Mother's been after me to finalize the plans. I keep telling her that we're not extravagant, but she won't listen. I even showed her some pictures from your wedding; simple, beautiful, classy. And she just plows on ahead."

Emma blushed, flattered that someone like Mary Margaret would aspire to something she had done. "Is that why we need to go dress shopping again?"

"Yeah, sorry. I know you just got back and you're working, but you would be doing me a _huge_ favor."

Emma ordered the table a round of beer and whatever fruity drink Mary Margaret had. "We can go next week, on one condition."

"Name it."

"The gang comes to game night at our house. No wedding talk, no jobs, no real life stuff. Just fun. And alcohol, of course."

"Fun sounds heavenly right now."

"Good."

Killian waited until the ladies were out of earshot, not difficult in the busy pub. "Mother in law got you down, mate?"

"She's not that bad, most of the time. I just hate that it's still so far away. But it was the only time we could fit into our schedules."

"Well if the explosion was of any benefit, it certainly made getting married easier."

"And how is it? Married life?"

Liam shrugged, thumb reflexively rubbing his ring. "Emma says it suits us. It feels…different, I suppose? I feel different at any rate." He didn't want to speak for Killian, but being married settled Liam in a way he never expected. He'd never seen himself as the restless one, but things just seemed to click into place once they were married. The only fly in the ointment, so to speak, was his own learning curve in the bedroom. They'd not played once since they returned home and after the night at Céder, Liam couldn't help but wonder if he was the reason.

"I think what Liam is trying to say is that it's the best bloody decision we ever made, mate. You'll see."

Ruby and Victor arrived just as the ladies were returning with drinks; there was another round of hugging and happy smiles. It turned out the trio were not the only ones with news; Ruby was sporting a shiny diamond surrounded by rubies.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mary Margaret demanded.

"I wanted to wait until we were all together." Ruby was beaming, Victor adorably shy. Emma owed him big time for looking after Liam when she couldn't; she was thrilled for them.

"This calls for a toast!" Liam stood, raising his bottle high. "To Victor and Ruby. I wish you many happy years together. Just do us all a favor and elope!"

Everyone laughed, Emma most of all. Liam could be so serious; it was nice to see him have a little fun, even joke. She kissed his cheek, then joined the others in the toast. More drinks arrived and Emma slid into the booth between her boys, allowing herself to hope that perhaps soon all the odds and ends of their life would fall into place.

* * *

Liam was up early the following Monday, padding downstairs in stocking feet. They had orders to report to Admiral Tyler at nine AM sharp and he wanted to make breakfast for his family one more time before their domestic routine was either shattered or drastically changed. He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. He couldn't stop thinking about what Killian had said; about his loyalty being misplaced. He hated what happened to Emma, but he blamed individuals for that, not the entire institution. The Navy made him into the man he was today, the man Emma loved. It couldn't be all bad, could it?

Killian rolled over, gathering the nearby warm body in his arms. His wife was still sleeping, arms and legs askew. He wanted to hold onto the peace and contentment of this moment, bottle it, store it for a rainy day. The future they fought so hard for was laid out in front of them, they just had to take it. That, of course, meant leaving the warm fluffy bed, which was _not_ high on Killian's list of priorities. Just a few more minutes.

"Hmm." Emma hummed, waking just enough to try and turn over, only to be stopped by strong arms around her middle. "'S too early."

"Never too early for cuddles, lass."

"You're like a furnace."

"You're comfy." To prove his point, he pulled her closer, nose buried in her golden tresses.

"Ugh." She managed to turn over, only to be greeted by the solid wall of his chest. "I thought only girls like to cuddle."

"You thought wrong, darling." Holding his Emma in his arms was Killian's idea of perfection.

"Where's Liam?"

Killian frowned, peaking over her shoulder to see an empty bed. "Not sure."

Despite her earlier protest, Emma burrowed closer, craving his warmth. "Should we be worried?"

"If he wants to talk, he knows where we are."

When Liam returned to the bedroom to shower, they were still tangled up together, sleeping peacefully. It warmed his heart, seeing his two favorite people snuggled together and at peace. He wondered how he could have ever been jealous, how he could have questioned his place in this trio. What he felt now was unconditional, deep and pure, his only desire was to keep them safe. He left the bathroom door open, hoping that if he made enough noise they would join him.

Emma woke up again to the sound of water running. The bed to her right was empty; Liam must be in the shower. Was it time to wake up already? As if on cue, her alarm went off. "Damn it." She rolled out of Killian's arms to shut the damn thing off.

"Time, love?" Killian asked with a yawn.

"Yeah. Liam's already in the shower."

"Of course he is, the overachiever."

"I thought you wanted to go back to work."

"I do, I just don't want to leave the bed."

"Come on, sailor. Up you get."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Still yawning, Killian threw the covers off and swung his feet onto the carpet. "Come on, before he uses all the hot water."

Emma huffed. "He will not."

"Can't a man enjoy a shower with his wife?"

"You're the worst." But she was smiling as she followed him into the bathroom. The mirror was already fogged over, just how long had Liam been in there? "Liam?"

"Am I getting company, love?"

"Do you want some?"

"Always."

Emma peeled off her borrowed shirt and pulled open the door, Killian following suit behind her. Pleasantly hot water struck her skin the moment she stepped in, causing her to moan. "Hmm, just the way I like it."

"And you are just the way _I_ like," Liam teased, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Emma responded in kind, hands sliding over his wet skin. "Naked and wet."

"Think you're gonna get lucky, Captain Jones?"

He grinned, guiding her hand to his semi hard cock. "Only if the lady is willing, sweetheart."

"Oh she is." Her hand slid over him expertly, relishing how quickly she could bring him to full hardness. "The only question is should we get clean before or after the hot sex?"

"Why not both?" But it was Killian and not Liam who had spoken. Emma giggled as he squeezed soap onto her skin, one hand working it into suds as he handed the bottle to Liam. She dragged the elder Jones' lips to hers as their hands worked over her wet skin, a sensual and erotic washing that quickly had her trembling with need. Her hands weren't idle, rubbing soap into hairy chests, tongue lapping water from their necks. Liam slipped his hand between her thighs, working her clit roughly, just the way she liked. Killian nipped at her throat, his hands cupping her ass, finger circling her puckered hole.

"Oh fuck," she gasped, her knees shaking.

"God, I need you, love," Liam gasped, rutting into her hand.

"Please, god, _please."_ Killian held her steady, hot water pounding his back. Emma turned her head and kissed him sloppily as Liam forced her legs around his waist and slid home. _"Fuuuuck."_

"Hang on, lass." Liam gripped her hips as he drove into her over and over, desperate to find just the right angle to make her scream.

The heat of the water, their slippery soapy bodies…everything was perfect. Emma curled one arm behind Killian's neck, arching hard, forcing Liam deeper inside her. "Shit! Shit! Fuck, right there, Liam!"

They tumbled back a bit so Killian's back hit the tile, bracing them all on something solid. He grabbed Emma's knees and pulled her legs up, allowing Liam to fuck her with abandon, thumb hard on her clit. Her orgasm crashed into her hard and fast, her scream of ecstasy echoing off the tile. Liam rode her through it, finally giving into his own pleasure, groaning her name in joy. They panted hard, Liam peppering her face with kisses. "I love you so much, darling."

Emma's head lolled, sparks still jumping across her skin. "I know." She cupped his cheek and drew his mouth to hers, kissing him languidly. "Hmmm, Killian?"

Killian ran wet kisses over her shoulder, now rinsed of suds. "Right here, my love."

"Your turn."

"Sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Her legs shook but she turned between them and kissed her husband deeply, hand curling around his cock. "Love when you both fuck me."

She was a wanton, dirty girl, his Emma and he didn't want her any other way. Liam helped guide them to the ledge, relishing the look of pure pleasure on his wife's face as his brother took her. Emma's gaze briefly locked with his, love shining in her eyes. She loved that he wanted to watch her, that he enjoyed this as much as she did. She gasped as Killian found the right spot, bringing her attention back to him.

"Hmm, there you are."

Emma dug her heels into his back, nails in his biceps. "Ugh, that feels so good."

"Squeeze me, Emma," Killian panted. "Fuck, you're so wet." She was quivering around him, aftershocks rocking her as he plunged into her tight sheath over and over. "So good."

Canting her hips between him and the tile, she dragged her nails down his chest, working her inner muscles to comply with his request. One of the most amazing things about being with her boys was actually finding out more about herself, her wants and desires, her own body. They knew every little thing to make her gasp and scream and she could do the same for them. "Harder," she pleaded. "Want to feel you today."

Both brothers groaned, Emma's need for them incredible. Killian grunted, letting go, control lost, rutting into her wildly. They came together, like a little explosion, Emma bucking against the wet tile. Killian pinned her hips with his, cock still buried within her, holding her until he softened. He kissed her lightly, murmuring softly. Emma hummed, lazy and sated. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall, he and Liam got the showerhead and thoroughly cleaned and rinsed them off. Emma recovered enough to exit the shower under her own steam (pun intended), pleased that her boys truly had left their imprint on her. She would be pleasantly achy all day, a reminder of what she had to come home to.

"What smells good?"

Liam grinned. "I might have started cooking."

"What?"

"Breakfast casserole."

"You're a god."

He laughed, cheeks flushing. "Hardly, sweetheart. But you haven't even tried it yet."

"You made it. I don't need to." She pecked his lips sweetly, then headed for the closet, towel wrapped around her body.

"It does smell fantastic," Killian admitted. "Thanks, Liam."

Emma, of course, was correct about breakfast. No one spoke of the unknown, the orders looming over them. Instead, they talked about their plans, Killian's quest for a contractor to renovate the master suite, how much they were willing to spend, the game night Emma invited their friends to. In over a year together, they'd never entertained in their home before, aside from the infamous interview. Emma thought it would be a fun way to spend time with the people they cared about.

"When does the _Sherwood_ make port?"

Killian smiled fondly at her. "Listen to you, love. Almost like a proper sailor."

She playfully shoved his shoulder. "Hey!"

"It's a compliment!"

"Yeah, yeah." But she was smiling. "Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Middle of next week. They'll probably take the Suez to save fuel."

"Good, I want to invite Will and Robin."

"Sounds good to me, lass."

Emma cleaned up while they got ready; she planned on driving them to the new Navy offices before going to work herself. The Whitehall site was cleared now; there was a debate going on in Parliament about rebuilding. Many were opposed, wishing to turn the place into a memorial. Others wanted to rebuild it exactly as it was. Emma only cared in so far as it affected her boys. Their nightmares had largely stopped; Emma wasn't naïve enough to think that she was the sole cause of their healing. Time helped. The counseling helped. Getting away from London for a little while helped. They hadn't been anywhere near Whitehall since the explosion; Emma hoped to keep it that way.

"Ready, love?"

Emma turned to find Liam standing there, hat under his arm, so handsome in his uniform. "Yeah, just a sec." She dried her hands on a towel and smiled. "How does it feel?"

"Familiar but…different. I've never been off duty this long."

She stepped over and hugged him tight. "It's gonna be okay."

"Is that for you or for me, love?"

"Both? I hate to admit it, but I've gotten used to having you guys home all the time."

"We'll miss you too, Emma. Think if it this way, our time together will be much more precious."

She nodded, not wanting to bring things down with her worry about them getting deployed. She had to put on her big girl pants; she was a Navy wife now. Their careers were no less important than hers. "Okay, let's go. Don't want to be late!"

Thirty minutes later, Emma pulled up in front of the modern office building, all steel and glass. It was very different from the stone of Whitehall. Each brother kissed her farewell before exiting the car, Killian waving as she pulled into traffic. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"Admiral Tyler's office is on the tenth floor. Navy's sharing this place with RAF, brother."

"And half of London," Killian groused, following Liam's lead. "Why here? Do you think something's up?" He'd been reluctant to speculate in front of Emma; she was upset enough about the prospect of them getting deployed. He was so grateful that the doctors held off on clearing he and Liam until after they returned from the honeymoon. The fact that Admiral Tyler asked them to report to him in person seemed suspicious.

"I've no idea. Let's just get this over with." For Liam, the suspense was the worst thing about this. He was ready to serve, even if the idea of leaving Emma for months cut him to the quick. But he would not shirk his duty. He worked too hard to get this opportunity.

The effects of the explosion were evident immediately; they passed through metal detectors upon entry, then had their IDs examined. Once they passed the security screening, movement was unrestricted. They were recognized by a variety of people, some colleagues, some neither brother had ever met. That made things awkward, as Killian was under no illusions that the attention was based on their notoriety in the press rather than their service records. He saw Liam's jaw clench, so he deftly steered him to the elevator before anything unpleasant happened. His brother was never going to like being better known for who he loved than how he performed his duties.

Liam let out a breath the moment the doors closed; he wasn't used to Killian taking care of him like that. "Thanks, brother."

"It'll die down. Hell, we might only be around here for a few days."

"You don't want that. To go to sea."

"I will serve wherever asked."

"That's not what I said."

"Do _you_ want to abandon Emma for months on end?"

"Of course not. But we swore an oath to Queen and Country."

"We're going around in circles, Liam. If we are ordered to go, I will go. But I prefer to find a way to serve in a capacity that enables me to stay with our wife. Our life is here, brother. It may not be perfect, but it's ours." Falling in love with Emma changed Killian in a way he never expected. While he was never as dedicated to the Navy as Liam, he fully expected to serve for life. He _did_ love the Navy, being a sailor. But now he could happily own a small vessel, take it out on the Thames, and spend many hours with his family. His wife, his brother and their children was far more important than an institution that looked down on him for who he loved.

The debate was pointless, as their fate would be determined by someone else. A yeoman pointed them in the right direction; Admiral Tyler was in a corner office, officers coming and going a brisk clip. Liam rapped smartly on the doorjamb, hat under his arm.

"Enter."

Liam led them, snapping to attention in front of the Admiral's desk. "Captain Liam Jones and Commander Killian Jones reporting as ordered, sir."

Tyler nodded, setting aside the file he was perusing. "At ease, Captain. Commander." He stood, his arm slightly stiff, but no longer in a sling. "I have to say, it is good to see you both. You've been missed."

"Thank you, sir."

"How are you feeling? I know you've been cleared…"

"One hundred percent," Killian chimed in. He was the more grievously wounded in the explosion; it was important for everyone to know he was fit.

"No need to sound so defensive, Commander. I've read your fit reps. But we've known one another a long time, gentlemen. Killian…" Killian stared; Tyler had never used his given name before. "You went above and beyond the call of duty. I like to think we can be honest, yes?"

Killian relaxed. "Honestly, sir, a bit anxious. Ready to get back to work."

"Married life not agree with you?"

"No, nothing like that. Emma…she's amazing, sir."

"An extraordinary woman," Tyler agreed. "Give her my best when you see her."

"We will," Liam said. "We're ready to return to duty, sir. We've sat on the sidelines long enough."

"I'm pleased to hear that, Liam. Things are chaotic at best and we could use every man on deck."

"You have orders for us? Where are we going?"

Tyler glanced away. "I do have orders for you. Normally, they would just be delivered to you, but I pulled a few strings to handle things this way. You've given this institution too much to be blindsided."

"Blindsided? Admiral, I'm afraid I don't understand."

Tyler picked up two thin envelopes and handed one to each brother. "Gold is delaying his retirement. He feels very strongly that his place is at the helm of his ship. It will be some time until another billet worthy of your service opens up, Captain. Especially if it is still your desire to continue to serve together. I'm sorry."

Liam's brows knitted; nothing about this made sense. Gold was old, irascible; no one actually _liked_ the man. He was a legend, true, but even legends sailed off into the sunset. Liam did everything right, he waited his turn. He was a good officer. He played by the rules. Floundering, he slid his finger under the flap of the envelope, paper tearing. He unfolded the official communication, eyes scanning the words, not quite comprehending them.

"Liam?" Killian couldn't read his brother's face, which worried him. He left his own orders unopened and took the paper from Liam, skimming quickly. "Operations?"

"Bloody paper pusher," Liam growled, fists balled tight. "Useless."

"You'll have an entire staff that answers to you," Tyler said, trying to soften the blow. He could see how badly the man's pride was hurt. He was furious on Liam's behalf but he'd exhausted his pull with his superiors. "It's important work."

Liam did not look mollified. Killian examined the orders closer; it was a good opportunity, although he could see why Liam was upset. He'd worked hard to make Captain; captains went to sea. To be tied to a desk…it was extraordinarily difficult to transfer to the line after years on staff. Taking over for Gold was Liam's chance. Now that seemed to be dashed.

He felt terrible for Liam, but Killian couldn't help but be curious about his own future. He expected to find something that named him Liam's right hand; they could have adjoining desks, be home with Emma every night. What he found shocked him. "There must be some mistake."

"You've earned it, Killian. I spoke to Captain Anderson personally. He's happy to bring you on board."

"Anderson? Naval intelligence?" Liam demanded.

"Aye." Killian couldn't shake his disbelief. Sure, he'd worked the intelligence side on Tyler's staff, but he'd always done it hand in hand with Liam. They were two sides of the same coin, a team. These orders were separating them for the first time since Killian entered the service.

Liam opened his mouth, closed it again. Jealousy coiled in his belly, cold green envy, and shame washed over him. Little more than a month ago, he'd begged Killian to help him be the brother Killian deserved and at the first test, he was jealous at his brother's advancement. "I'm sorry, Killian. You'll be brilliant."

Killian shook his head. "No, this is wrong. I can't take this post, sir. Please express my gratitude, but I'll serve in Operations with my brother."

Liam glared at Killian. "Don't you dare, Killian. Don't throw away this opportunity. Not for me."

"But Liam…"

Liam gently grasped his brother's shoulders. His own pride stung like a bitch, but Killian's future was bright. "It's like you said, brother. A way to serve that allows us to really build our family. With Emma, every day."

"Liam…are you sure?"

"Don't be daft; of course I'm sure." Perhaps not so much that he was sure, as it was that there was no other choice to make. He had to put his family first, ahead of his own ego. Operations wasn't the worst duty station. And he would be in London, get to sleep with his lovely, amazing wife every night. He would take the rest as it came and strive to be the man his family deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I'm so glad that so many are excited for the return of the Swan Jones trio. Not much to say about this one, I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** Sorry, no.

 **Chapter 2**

Liam set his jaw, preparing himself to exit the cab. Killian was still at work; no doubt being briefed on his duties by Captain Anderson. There was nothing else for Liam to do on _his_ first day in Operations, so he'd jumped at the chance to go home. In truth, he was still reeling from the shock; everything he'd ever worked for just…gone. Flashbulbs began the moment the cab stopped, paps recognizing him through the window. Liam paid the cabbie then hurried out, slamming the door just a hair too hard. He cursed under his breath, marching through the small gaggle of photographers, studiously ignoring their shouted questions. The only person he wanted to talk to was his wife.

Thankfully, her car was parked out front.

"Emma? You home, love?"

"In the kitchen!"

Liam frowned, toeing out of his shoes and laying aside his hat. Why was she in the kitchen? Was she cooking? He thought back for a moment, wondering if he'd missed a shopping day. No, Killian had done the shopping over the weekend, as everyone would be too busy during the week. His stocking feet were silent as he made his way down the hall to where his wife was waiting. A polyglot of containers was open in the middle of the island, a glob of something that looked like dough lay on a wax sheet. Emma had an apron tied around her middle, a few smudges of flour on her face. A smile curved his lips, his mood improved simply by her presence. "Cooking, sweetheart?"

Emma looked up from the book she had propped open, smiling hopefully. "Trying anyway." As she took in his expression, her face fell. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Liam opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come. How could he put his disappointment into words? Especially without hurting her? Emma never wanted them to be posted at sea; he knew that. Worse, she would probably blame herself and he never wanted that. As the silence continued, Emma hurriedly cleaned her hands on a towel and stepped around the island to embrace him. Liam wrapped himself around her small frame, resting his cheek on the crown of her head. "Long day, love."

She hugged him tight, offering the comfort he needed. Whatever happened, he was upset and she hated seeing him that way. "Wanna talk about it? Where's Killian?"

Liam sighed. "Still at his new job, I expect."

Emma loosened her grip so she could look up at her husband. "New job? What do you mean? What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere. Tell me, please?"

Liam couldn't resist the pleading look in her eyes, despite how much his pride still stung. "Couch, please?"

"Give me one second." Emma wrapped up her ball of dough and placed it in the fridge to chill. She didn't want it to rise while they were talking and she had a feeling this would be a long conversation. She slipped off her apron for good measure, their hug already left some flour on his uniform. When she was finished, she slipped her hand into his, leading them into the living room. She wasn't surprised when he pulled her into his lap; she sensed he needed their physical connection. She began to lightly rub the back of his neck, waiting patiently for him to speak. His eyes fell shut, a hum of satisfaction rumbling in his chest. One large hand curved around her hip, the other on her thigh fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Liam?"

"Sorry, it's just…hard, I suppose. I don't even know where to begin."

Her lips touched his cheek. "How about the beginning? Did you see Admiral Tyler?"

He nodded. "Aye, he wanted to give us our orders in person. He's a good man."

"Aside from that first meeting…I like him."

"He sends his best to you, love."

"That's nice of him."

"Aye, he's been good to us, which is probably why he wanted to give us the news in person."

"Your orders?" Emma waited, heart in her throat. Liam needed her support, her needs be damned.

"Killian's getting a promotion of sorts. Not in rank, but he's been transferred."

"Transferred? Where?"

Liam rubbed her back gently. "Not to worry, sweetheart. He'll still be here in London. Just in a different department. It's actually quite prestigious."

"What kind of job?" Emotions warred in her chest, relief and joy that Killian would be there with her, potential heartbreak for whatever had Liam so upset.

"Naval intelligence. They've got a new headquarters in the MI-5 building; that's where he is right now."

If Killian was there and Liam was home…well, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened. She slipped her hand into his. "MI-5, like James Bond?"

That earned her a small smile. "Aye. Our Killian will be right in the thick of it. He'll be an asset there, I'm certain of it."

"You both are an asset, wherever you are."

Liam shrugged. "I used to believe that."

"Liam, what's going on? Are you…" She almost couldn't say it. "Leaving?"

The crack in her voice broke his heart. As much as being passed over hurt, there was one advantage to it. "No, my love. I've been reassigned to Operations. I'll be right here in London."

"What? But I thought…what about your ship?" Anger swelled in her chest, finally beginning to see why Liam was so depressed. "I thought you were getting a ship? I was ready for that!" Well, that might have been a tiny fib. She would never really be ready to be parted from her boys, but she was a Navy wife and she'd braced herself for the worst.

"Do you remember Gold? He was poised to retire; I was to get his billet. After the attack, he changed his mind. Operations is where they've decided to post me. It's…fitting, given my background."

"That's bullshit! You earned that command."

"I thought you'd be pleased."

Emma winced, hurt. "I never wanted to hold you back, Liam. Either of you. I love everything that you are, even if that thing takes you away from me for a little while. You've dreamed of being captain of your own ship. How can I be happy when your dream goes up in smoke? Do you really think I'm that selfish?"

Liam shook his head. "You are the least selfish person I know, sweet. You and Killian. But I know you never wanted us to go."

"I didn't but I knew what I was getting into when I married you. This was your dream; I know how much it hurts when your dream is shattered." Her childhood was little more than one shattered dream after another, as family after family passed her over for adoption. No parents came to take her away; she had no home. No, her dream came true well into adulthood, when her sailors gave her a home and a family.

"I'm sorry, love."

She gently kissed his lips. "It's okay. Just talk to me? Even if you think I won't be happy."

"You've already given up so much for us, darling."

"We're married, Liam. In this together, the three of us. I hate that you got passed over. I hate this look in your eyes."

The last thing he wanted was to upset her. "I'm just…disappointed. To work so hard and to get passed over…" He shrugged. "But I get to stay here. With my amazing family."

"You're…okay with that?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Please know that has nothing to do with you, Emma. Or Killian. I love you both so much. It was a dilemma I was not looking forward to navigating."

"Me neither," she admitted. "I want you both here."

"Now we will." He kissed the back on her hand. "I just need to grieve, love. Knowing you would be here when I came home…it's a comfort. I love you."

"I love you too." Her heart broke for him; it wasn't easy, losing something so precious as a dream. Liam didn't deserve this pain. "No matter what, you're _my_ Captain."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." The corner of his mouth quirked up, his blue gaze flickering between her eyes and lips. A shiver ran down her spine, her body suddenly very aware of his hands. Emma licked her lips, her own eyes settling on Liam's very kissable lips. She cupped his shaven jaw, eyes searching his. They both moved at the same time, lips coming together in a familiar dance. Liam moaned softly, his hand sliding up, tracing her curves. Emma moved, breaking the kiss long enough to straddle his thighs. If this was the kind of comfort Liam needed right now, she would readily give it.

Liam cupped the back of her head, fingers weaving into her golden tresses. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over hers, reveling in her softness, her soothing presence. At first, they were content to make out, her kisses a balm on his aching soul. "Emma…"

"Shh, it's okay." She smirked. "You know…I've got a bit of thing for this uniform."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah." She ran her fingers over his chest, caressing his ribbons. "Remember that night we met again?"

He smiled. "Aye, you were so feisty. And beautiful. I just happy to find you again."

"Yeah, well, imagine how it was for me, getting the full Royal Navy look. No wonder I succumbed to you so quickly."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Girls are suckers for uniforms, Captain. Wanna test it?"

"And how would you propose we do that?"

Emma guided his hand to her breasts, inhaling sharply as he palmed them. "Hmm, that's a good start."

"Minx." He gave her a firm pinch, lunging forward to kiss her. Her happy needy sound warmed his heart. She cupped his cheeks, her body humming as she opened for his kiss. She couldn't help him as much as she wanted with his work problem, but she could give him this. Remind him that he was needed and wanted, that he was her home and she was his.

"Liam?" Her core throbbed, his touch driving her crazy.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, god yes." The zipper to her dress was on the side; Emma unzipped it herself, shimmying out of the top. "I'm all yours."

It was selfish of him to seek solace in her body, but he didn't want to think right now. He wanted to feel, make love to his wife, revel in the one solid thing he possessed. As the world twisted around him, Emma was always there, his north star, his port in the storm. He ran wet kisses over her exposed collar, peeling down the straps of her bra. Emma tried to sink her fingers into his short hair, but her movement was restricted by the lowered straps. "Ugh."

"Frustrated, darling?"

"Too many clothes," she complained.

"I thought you liked the uniform?" Liam smirked, reaching up to unclasp her bra. Emma practically flung it away, finally getting her fingers into his soft hair. He'd cut it short again to go back to work, but there was just enough to hold on to.

"Oh god…I do," she breathed, back arching. "Feel between my legs."

Liam did as she asked, hands sliding up under her skirt. She'd taken to wearing them to her office, professional yet feminine; he had to admit he liked it. It was like she was unlocking a piece of herself she'd kept hidden away, just for them. His fingertips glided over her strong thighs; he could already feel the heat radiating from her core. He pressed a finger to her sodden panties, rubbing her through the cloth, relishing her soft moan of pleasure. "All this for me?"

Emma nodded, trying to grind her hips into his touch. "My sexy Captain."

Liam growled, dipping his head to capture one of her nipples between his lips. She jerked in his arms, fingers gripping his hair almost painfully. The way she moved was intoxicating, his half hard cock sprang to life, eager to be buried in her tight sheath. "That's it, darling, let me hear you."

Emma mewled, guiding his head to her other breast. He obliged her, suckling eagerly, probing fingers yanking aside her panties. She cursed, rough fingertips stroking her clit, more wetness building between her thighs. "Fuck."

"Soon, sweet." He kissed the beauty mark on her right breast, carefully pushing three fingers in her. "Such a greedy lass."

Hot and flushed, Emma let him go long enough to get the dress up and over her head. It fell to the floor in a heap; it would surely need to be ironed, but she hardly cared. It was difficult to care about anything aside from the delicious pressure that was building inside her. "Fuck, that's so good," she panted, glancing down. She was riveted by the sight of him finger fucking her, her juices glistening on his hand.

Liam placed his other hand on her ass to hold her steady. "Don't come," he warned, feeling her thighs begin to tremble. "Ride it out, nice and slow."

Emma nodded, eager to obey him. She braced her hands on his shoulders, rolling her hips with every downward thrust, her knees widening. It kept her right on the edge, her climax ebbing and flowing like a wave, never _quite_ cresting. Her thighs burned with the effort, but she didn't stop, the torture too delicious. "Fuck, Liam. _Fuck._ "

"Hmm, you're such a good girl, love." He kissed her sweetly, distracting her so he could remove his hand. Emma whined, already missing him. "Shh, I want you to sit on this couch and spread your legs. You can touch, but don't come. Can you do that for me?"

Reluctantly she nodded. She was so hungry for him, desperate to feel his throbbing erection inside her; she would do anything he asked. He kissed her one last time and patted her ass, indicating she should move. Emma flopped down on the couch, the cloth doing funny things to her overheated skin. She watched curiously as her lover stood, rubbing his crotch. The trousers were tented, stretched tight; heat pulsed in her core. "May I take these off?"

Liam nodded, pleased that she'd asked for permission. In a flash, the soaked panties were on the floor, Emma's hand between her legs. True to her word, she lightly stroked her sensitive swollen flesh, just enough to keep her aroused. He made her watch as he striped, slowly, peeling away the uniform she loved so much. Regardless of what was happening outside of their home, Emma still looked at him with love and desire. She had her bottom lip sucked between her teeth, one hand between her legs and the other on her breast, kneading it slowly. He could watch her pleasure herself for hours; she was stunning. For all that, he couldn't help the satisfaction he got when her gaze dropped to his crotch, eyeing him hungrily as his cock finally came free, bobbing on his stomach. He took himself in hand, drinking in her needy moan. "Hmm, you love cock, don't you, sweet?"

Emma nodded, unashamed. "May I?"

"May you what?"

"Suck it. I want to suck your cock, Captain."

He would never cease to be amazed by her wanton sexuality. Stepping between her splayed thighs, he beckoned her with a crook of his finger. Emma sat up hastily, opening to accept him. He pushed in slowly, her mouth hot and inviting. "Don't stop touching yourself, lass. Finger that tight cunt for me."

Emma moaned around him, sliding to the very edge of the couch and pressing a finger inside her. Too much and she would come, and he hadn't given her permission yet. But it was erotic, touching herself as she sucked greedily on his thick cock. Liam must have enjoyed it too, sometimes bucking against her face, one hand in her hair. His love was a wonder, taking him deeper with every bob, until he brushed the back of her throat. "Shit," he swore.

Emma released him, kissing his tip lovingly. "Please, Captain. Need you inside me. Please."

Liam let out a shuddering breath; he loved when she begged. "Fuck yes, love." Emma instantly began to slide back, excitement skittering across her skin. Liam had her so worked up, so close to the edge, she needed him badly.

It was at that precise moment her phone rang.

Emma knew it was hers, since it was the ring she reserved for Killian, a snippet of the Doctor Who theme. She whined with frustration, but he couldn't know Liam was about to fuck her brains out.

"Answer it, darling," Liam demanded softly. "Put him on speaker."

Fuck, it felt like her skin was going to melt off her bones. She fumbled for the phone, sitting on the end table where she left it. Swiping her thumb across the screen, she quickly tapped the speaker button before answering. "Hey, babe."

"Emma? Where are you?"

"Living room. Are you coming home?"

"Aye. Is Liam there?"

"Y-y-yeah," she breathed, watching as the elder Jones masterbated right in front of her eyes. "I'm, uh, looking right at him."

"Emma…are you okay?"

"Fine." She bit her lip, wishing she could clench her thighs to ease the ache inside her.

"You don't sound fine." Emma could practically hear his brow furrow in concern. "Bloody hell, he's fucking you, isn't he?"

Emma let out a strangled laugh. "Not quite?" Liam nodded, instructing her to continue. "But I'm naked, he's naked and his cock is right in front of me."

Killian swore violently. "Have you come yet?"

"No. Liam hasn't given me permission."

"Bloody hell." They heard a muffled scuffling sound, then Killian was back. "Bastard has some frustration to work out, don't you, brother?" When Liam didn't answer, Killian cursed again. "Well, don't let me stop you. But I want to listen."

"Are you on your way home?"

"Aye, quickly, I hope." He groaned. "Please?"

Emma nearly dropped the phone as Liam moved, grabbing her by the hips and picking her up. She clutched it tight, turned on as he manhandled her, lifting her until her back rested on the top of the couch. Strong hands curled around her hips and lower back, holding her securely, her legs resting on Liam's chest. Her surprised yell melted into a moan as her lover pushed into her, stretching her, filling her up. "Oh fuck, Liam, yes," she breathed. "Yes!"

Killian listened intently, his eyes closed in the back of the cab. This wasn't what he expected when he called home, but in a way, this was better. He was worried about Liam, had spent all day in his new office feeling guilty. Liam didn't deserve what was happening to him. Leave it to Emma to find a way to soothe his brother's pain. When the world spiraled out of control, Liam needed to feel in control, and Emma could give him that without surrendering her own strength. He kept the phone pressed tightly to his ear, thankful that the ambient traffic would keep his conversation (such as it was) private. He drank in Emma's breathy moans, Liam's low curses, their slapping skin. He didn't know precisely how they were fucking, but Emma certainly loved it. Killian breathed deeply, steadily, trying to keep his erection in check. He wanted to jerk off as they fucked but he didn't dare. Besides, he wanted to fuck Emma himself the moment he got in the door.

Liam watched as his cock disappeared inside her body, at how easily she accepted his girth. She was dripping, so wet and slick, clearly turned on by them fucking while his brother listened. As the man frequently on the other side of that equation, Liam knew how hot that was; he counted himself lucky every time he got to indulge. His wife was an exhibitionist, a voyeur, a goddess all rolled into one and he loved her for it. She brought out needs and desires that he hadn't realized he possessed; he knew he could only open himself up in the safety of their trio. "Come for me, sweet. Let Killian hear you."

Emma cried out, Liam lifting her hips to the perfect angle, the muscles in his arms bulging with the effort. She quickly reached down to rub her clit, screaming as the wave _finally_ crested, the world shattering behind her eyes. Liam cursed, her walls rippling along his shaft as he rode her through it.

Killian bit down hard on his lip, right hand balled into a fist. He squirmed in the seat, cock rubbing against his zipper, teasing him. Emma climaxing was a thing of beauty; he never took it for granted, the honor of giving her pleasure. Listening to it was almost as good, especially the whiny moans as aftershocks shook her.

"Liam, oh god," Emma panted, quivering on the edge of the couch. "I think…fuck, I'm gonna come again! _Fuck!"_

Liam roared, the second climax coaxing forth his own. He pulled her close, so she was perched on his thighs, rutting into her until he was spent. "I love you," he breathed into her neck. "Fuck, I love you."

Emma couldn't speak, sucking down much needed air. The phone slipped from her sweaty hand, the line still open. She was too blissed out to notice.

Killian heard the thunk but ignored it, ending the call. Blessedly, he was nearly home, the cab turning onto their street. He, too, had to face the paps, but it was surprisingly easy when he knew what was waiting for him inside. He practically slammed the door in their face and tossed his hat aside before making his way to the living room. "Emma? Liam?"

"Here, brother."

Killian found them on the couch, stark naked, Emma curled up in Liam's lap. She was beautiful, skin still faintly flushed, eyes glassy from her high. "Hey you."

He smiled. "Hey beautiful."

"Sorry, I dropped the phone."

He chuckled. "Don't apologize for something so silly." He bent down to brush her lips. "It was worth it."

"Yeah?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, the sounds you make, love…delicious."

"Enjoyed the show then?"

"Very much." He captured her lips in a searing kiss. "Can't you tell?"

"Hmm, perhaps you should show me."

"Why don't you get comfortable then?" He watched in satisfaction as Liam helped Emma maneuver in his lap, her thighs resting on his, spreading her wide open. Her sex was swollen and abused, a bit of his brother's seed leaking out. Killian's erection roared back to life and quickly stripped off his jacket and tie. He knelt in the open space on the floor, rolling up his sleeves and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Emma wet her lips, turned on by the way his pupils dilated, the hunger for her shining through. Killian was almost reverent as he bent to kiss her belly, her hips, her inner thighs. "Relax, love. We've got you."

Emma nodded, Liam's hand in her right, Killian reaching up to take her left. She felt utterly safe and worshiped as they held her, Liam warm and solid against her back, Killian blowing cool air on her sensitive flesh. He teased her mercilessly, scruff burning on her delicate skin, tongue darting out to lick her dripping hole. She felt Liam inhale as Killian lapped at her, tasting their mixed essences. He had no qualms about sharing her, indeed he was turned on by her eagerness to be shared. The taste of them was heady on his tongue as he plunged it in and out of her, feeling her getting wetter by the moment.

Emma squirmed a bit in their hold, hips grinding against Killian's face. She was so sensitive still, it didn't take much to get her going once more. "Fuck, Killian. Don't stop."

"So gorgeous, darling. Naked and spread. Love the way you taste."

"Shit," she swore, a fresh wave of lust seizing her. Knowing he still wanted her after listening to her fuck his brother was intoxicating. God, she loved the way they were together. "Hurry, need to come!"

"Like this?" Killian licked her from back to front, lips latching onto her clit and sucking hard. Emma exploded, shaking from head to toe as she screamed. Killian lashed her swollen nub with his tongue, not giving her any quarter. She bucked and jerked, the pleasure seeming to never end.

" _Oh fuck, fuck,"_ she panted, chest heaving. "So good."

"Get her on her knees, brother," Killian instructed. "Hold on to her."

Liam nodded, gently, coaxing Emma around. "Can you take more?" he asked, caressing her cheek as she panted. She was on her knees, straddling his, her eyes heavy lidded. "Killian needs you, love."

Weakly, she nodded. "Yes."

"Sure?"

Killian's hands slid over her ass, the tip of his cock hovering at her entrance. "Yes! Fuck me. Fuck me!"

He paused only long enough to gather some of her arousal on his fingers, then shoved his hips forward, sinking inside her completely. Emma cried out, happy to be full once more. She got her second (or was it third?) wind, bracing her hands on Liam's shoulders and rocking back eagerly.

"So needy, Emma," Killian murmured, left hand tightening on her hip. He thrust hard and deep; she was slick and tight, already quivering around him.

"Yes! Yes!" She shuddered with every thrust, another climax curling her in belly. She felt Liam's lips on her neck, toying with her racing pulse. She whimpered, reaching blindly for him. Their mouths clashed in a desperate kiss, Emma's whole body tingling. She loved being at the center of their attention, indulging in this passion that was never quite sated. A finger circled her puckered hole and she broke the kiss, back arching. "Oh _god!"_

Killian pressed harder, his index finger slipping inside. He made sure they were good and slippery, drenched in Emma's own arousal. Adding a second finger, his own hips jerked, his orgasm tingling at the base of his spine. "Touch her, brother," he pleaded. "Need to feel her come."

Emma clung to Liam for dear life, arms around his neck as he reached between her legs. She was so full, so desperate to climax, it only took on a couple of deft strokes to send her flying. Killian let go, pulsing inside her, filling her with his seed. It was one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had, hips pumping madly as stars popped behind his eyes. He sagged against his wife almost immediately, lips brushing her sweaty back.

Emma was lost in a haze, pleasure still flowing through her veins. She remained only semi-conscious as they laid her out on the couch, Liam covering her with a soft throw.

"She was cooking when I came home," he informed his brother. It was pointless to dress, aside from his boxers and undershirt; his uniform would need to be pressed.

"Really?"

"Aye. Not sure what though. She sensed my mood almost immediately."

Killian pulled the white undershirt over his head. "Liam…"

"Not sure I want to talk about it, brother."

Killian touched his brother's arm. "I'm not saying you do, not right now. Just know that I think you got a bloody raw deal and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Killian. You didn't do anything wrong. It's about time someone noticed how amazing you are. Anderson's lucky to have you on his staff."

"I've got my own team," Killian admitted softly. "Running intel for the Med and Arabian Sea."

Liam blinked. "Wow. You earned this, Killian. You're a damn fine officer."

"Only because I learned from the best."

Liam glanced away, blushing. "How about we find out what our lovely wife was attempting to make?"

The kitchen was still a mess, but they eventually figured what she'd been planning. It was endearing actually. A recipe for a homemade pizza was marked in the cookbook, smudged with flour and something flakey. They worked together to clean up, Killian calling to place an order for Chinese. Emma was no in condition to be cooking.

"What's going on?"

Emma stood in the doorway to the kitchen, dressed in a wrinkled button down shirt that was far too big for her. She was beautiful. Killian slipped an arm around her waist. "We're preparing for dinner, love. Feeling better?"

She frowned. "I was gonna cook."

"I can see that. Very sweet of you. Sorry we exhausted you."

"It's okay. Are we not having pizza?"

"We opted for Chinese, is that okay? We can enjoy your culinary efforts tomorrow, perhaps even help."

"Sure. I'm actually really hungry."

Liam came over and kissed her brow. "Dinner should be here soon, lass."

Emma slipped her arms around his waist. "You okay?"

He hugged her back, touched by her concern. "I will be. This helps."

"Daily dose of hugs, check."

He laughed, as always she made everything better. "I can't think of a better treatment, love."

"Really?" She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"That was selfish of me."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. At _all_ ," she promised. "And when you want to talk, I'll be here." She glanced at Killian, reaching for his hand. "We both will."

Killian nodded beside her. Liam was overwhelmed by the love and support; his career might have taken an unpredictable turn, but he had his family. "I love you both. So much. Thank you."

"That's what family is for, brother." Killian let go of Emma's hand, stepping up to hug Liam. "We stick together, yeah?"

"Aye."

Their dinner arrived not long after; no one wanted to talk about the elephant in the room, even though Emma was very curious about Killian's new job. Out of respect for Liam's turmoil, she opted to wait until they got a moment alone. It came later the night as they were getting ready for bed. Emma was going through her nightly routine, when Killian appeared behind her. "Hey."

"Hey. Would you like some help, love?"

She smiled gently into the mirror, handing him her brush. "Thanks."

He rested his hands on her shoulders, encouraging her to sit. "How was your day, Mrs. Jones?"

"Good. I got a new client."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Guy a few years younger than me. Looking for his birth parents."

Killian stilled his hands. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Surprisingly, yeah. I mean, I'm always going to wonder. I've tried looking, but it's difficult when there's nothing to go on." She covered his hand with hers. "If I can help someone else _not_ wonder, then I want to."

"That's very noble of you, Emma."

"Even if I never find my parents, I have a family. Our family. That's really all I need."

Killian cupped her chin and turned her head, bending to press his lips to hers. "I love you, Emma."

"Love you too." She tilted her head playfully. "Wanna tell me about this new job?"

He grinned. "As much as I can. I assume Liam told you what happened with the Admiral?" She nodded. "Aye, well, after that I was escorted to the Navy's suite of offices in the MI-5 building, which is just as intimidating as you can imagine." He chuckled. "I half expected James bloody Bond to turn the corner."

"He's got nothing on you, babe. Trust me."

He cocked his brow quizzically. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely. Would I lie?"

He barked a laugh, resuming his slow brushing of her long hair. She sighed, it was so relaxing. "I feel guilty," Killian confessed softly. "About Liam."

Emma found his free hand and squeezed. "I do too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I was trying to be strong and be okay with you guys getting deployed, but I wasn't. Not really. I hate what he's going through, but I am so relieved that you're staying. I wasn't ready for you to not be here."

Killian laid the brush aside and hugged her from behind. "I'm so sorry, my love."

"It's not your fault. I've been alone for so long, now that I have people who actually care about me…I almost lost you guys once. I'm a little terrified it could happen again." It was the first time she admitted that out loud; she hadn't wanted to burden them with her problems.

Killian wished he would have known, not that he could have eased her fears. But now, he could. "This will be an adjustment. For all of us, but at least we'll be together. Truthfully, I'm a bit relieved. Serving at sea long since ceased to be an ambition of mine. I can serve more effectively in this capacity, at least I hope so."

"Hey, you'll be great. You're really smart, Killian. I believe in you."

"Thank you, Emma." He resumed brushing her hair. "I want to be there for Liam. As much as we can."

"As much as he will let us," Emma replied. "We can't force him."

"I know."

"We'll think of something. Let's just remind that we love him, okay?"

"Aye, we can do that for him."

When he finished, Emma grabbed his hand. "I'm really proud of you, Killian. Liam's right, you deserve this chance."

Killian flushed, not expecting her praise. "I tried to turn it down," he admitted. "Liam wouldn't hear of it."

"Why?"

"We've always served together. Rather self-indulgent of us, really, but we had accommodating CO's. Ever since I graduated, Liam's been there, looking after me. And while I'll admit it's not always been smooth sailing…we're a good team. It just feels…wrong for him to not be there."

Emma stood, hugging him close. "Not all change is bad," she reminded him. "Look at me. I took a huge risk, coming to a new country, shacking up with two guys I hardly knew." Killian grinned, brows waggling suggestively. "Like you said, it's not always been an easy transition, but it's the best choice I ever made. I've got family, friends, a great job. None of which I would have if I hadn't gotten on that plane." Killian's fingertips glided over her cheekbone, love shining in his eyes. "It'll take some adjusting. For all of us. But we'll find our own brand of normal. You will both be amazing at your jobs and you'll come home to me."

Slowly, Killian nodded. "What would we do without you, my love?"

"Things might have been easier for you, if we never met. Career wise, I mean."

"Rubbish. None of this is your fault, Emma. Don't think that for a second."

She wasn't sure she believed that, but she didn't want to argue. Not now. "Come on, I don't know about you, but I'm sleepy."

Liam was already in bed when they left the bathroom. He was reading, back propped up against the pillow, blanket tucked around his hips. Emma climbed in first, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Anything interesting?"

"Not in the slightest." He snapped the book closed, even his usual fare couldn't distract him from the turmoil of his mind. No matter which way he looked at it, this _hurt_. If there truly were five stages of grief, then he was firmly locked in anger. He was angry, and he didn't like it. Still, he knew he couldn't take his anger out on his family. "Tired, sweetheart?"

Emma studied his face for a long beat, then nodded. "Yeah." She tilted her head. "But…maybe you could read? It's been a while since we read aloud."

"Anything for you, dearest wife."

She smiled happily, leaning in to kiss his lips. "Hmm, love you."

She fell asleep to the sound of his soothing voice, snuggled between them, warm and safe. No matter what challenges lay ahead, she was certain they could face them together.

* * *

When Emma talked about finding their new normal, she had to admit this wasn't what she had in mind. For much of that first week, both brothers arrived home late—in Killian's case very late—forcing Emma to eat alone. Her plans to cook seemed to be shelved indefinitely; she did finally make her homemade pizza but she was the only one who got to enjoy it. Liam promised that their workload would ease up once they got settled, but Emma wasn't so sure.

They made plans to go out Saturday night, but right when it was time to get ready, Killian was zonked out on the couch, while the elder Jones had fallen asleep in their bed. She didn't have the heart to wake them. It was only about six and she was starving.

Not wanting to eat alone again, she fished out her phone. "Emma?"

"Hey Mary Margaret."

"What's up? Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to check in. You wouldn't happen to have plans, would you?"

"Not that I know of." Emma heard a muffled call for David. "Actually, I was kinda hoping we could have a girls' night?"

Her friend was back immediately. "Let me call Ruby. Our usual place?"

"That sounds perfect." She hung up, then felt guilty. The one night they were all home and she was running out to spend time with her friends. _They need rest,_ she scolded herself. They could always try again tomorrow. Or just curl up together on the couch and watch TV. She just wanted to spend time with them. But she needed to talk about this, outside of her boys. They were her best friends, knew her better than anyone, but Mary Margaret and Ruby could give her some perspective.

Mind made up, she scribbled a note for them, in case they woke before she got home. She also left a glass of water by each of their bedsides, with a little smiley face on the napkin. "Sleep well," she whispered to Killian. Her lips lightly touched his brow. "I'll be home soon."

"Emma?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep."

Weakly, he caught her hand. "'M sorry, love. Terrible company."

"It's okay. I'm gonna go have a drink with Mary Margaret and Ruby, okay? You guys should sleep."

He nodded tiredly. "We'll make it up to you, lass. Promise."

"I know you will. Love you." She smoothed her fingers over his soft hair until he was asleep once more. As quietly as she could, she crept away, only slipping on her boots at the front door. November in London was cold; she bundled up warmly in a black flannel lined coat and red scarf. Keys and wallet slipped into the deep pockets; she tugged on her gloves, her last protection against the chill. There was no protection from the paps, however, who had taken note of the new comings and goings of the trio.

"Where you off to, lass?" one of them asked as she exited the house. Emma ignored him and hurried down the steps to her car.

"Trouble in paradise?" another asked, shoving his flash in her face. Again, she ignored it, walking steadily toward her car.

"Those boys having a go at each other?"

That got Emma to snap her head up. She glared daggers at the offender, opened her mouth, then promptly closed it. They'd vowed to ignore any unsavory insinuations, especially any that implied marital strife. Annoyed, she yanked open the door and climbed in, hurriedly starting the cold car. It took several uncomfortable minutes for it to warm up enough to make driving practical; she threw it into gear with a satisfying rev of the engine and pulled out into traffic, scattering her admirers.

She flipped through the channels on the satellite radio, trying to find something to calm her. Those men (and a couple of women) were vultures; the longer this went on, she began to share Liam's frustration. Part of her wished she could rewind the clock, not go on the damned television, but what choice did she have? The authorities had been determined to bar her from her boys and that was unacceptable. She would just have to suck it up and deal with the consequences.

On Saturday nights, the ladies' usual restaurant had valet service; Emma gladly handed the bored looking young man her keys. She hadn't thought to call ahead for a reservation, so while she waited for a table and her friends, she slid onto a barstool, ordering a rum and coke.

"This seat taken?"

Emma forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Sorry, buddy. You'd just be wasting your time." She turned, holding up her left hand. "Married."

Her would be seat stealer smirked. "Do I know you, love?"

"I can safely say we've never met. And only my husbands call me love."

The man—medium height, stubbled, brown eyes, definitely thought himself more handsome than he really was—narrowed his eyes, studying her. "I _do_ know you! You're that woman! The American on the telly!"

Emma laughed dryly. "You guys do get _Grey's Anatomy_ here," she pointed out. "There are a lot of Americans on TV."

"No, the one with those Royal Navy blokes. Kevin? Larry? I can't remember. Although to be honest, I was more interested in you, love." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'd really like to buy you a drink."

"And I think you should get you hand off me before I break every one of your fingers. Slowly."

The bartender wandered down toward her end of the bar, towel in hand, looking nonchalant to the untrained eye. Emma, however, knew the signs. She continued to glare at her admirer until he removed his hand, grumbling under his breath. She was sure it was nothing she wanted to hear, so she ignored it.

"Alright, miss?"

Emma nodded, raising her glass to the bartender. "I had it under control, but thanks."

"Anytime. I'd throw pigs like that out bodily, but my boss tends to frown on that sort of thing."

"Get many of those around here?"

"Not too many. But I like to keep an eye out. Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, my girlfriends should be here any minute. I'm just waiting for a table."

The man slid a fresh rum and coke in front of her. "Let me go see what I can do about that."

"You don't have to…"

He pulled up his sleeve, revealing an anchor and chain tattoo. "HMS _Nelson_ , '01-'09. My wife would have my head if I didn't look out for a fellow Navy wife."

"You know who I am."

He shrugged. "Not my business. Let me get you that table."

Before Emma could thank him, he stepped away from the bar. She watched out of the corner eye as he spoke to someone, who nodded in her direction. As if by magic, a table for three appeared in a far corner. The waiter waved her over and Emma picked up her drink to head in the direction. "You should be comfortable back here. I'll send your friends as soon as they arrive."

"Thanks…"

"John, miss. You me know if you need anything."

Emma nodded and took a seat, her back to the wall. She didn't want to be surprised again. It had been a while since she needed to handle an unwanted advance; hell, she barely even looked at other men since she met the Jones boys. They simply held no interest for her. Why would they when she had _two_ very attractive and very loving men at home?

"Emma!" Mary Margaret crossed the restaurant much faster than anyone her size should. But then again, the woman was an elite athlete. In less than a year, she would compete in the Olympics if everything went to plan.

"Hey Mary Margaret," Emma replied, standing up to hug her shorter friend. "Thanks for meeting me."

Mary Margaret gave her a look, then moved to sit on Emma's left. "Is everything okay? You sounded upset on the phone."

Emma shrugged. "Not upset exactly. Just…I don't know, it's been a long week."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Let's get some food, then I'll spill my guts." She waved at her new friend John, who promptly arrived to take Mary Margaret's drink order and put in some appetizers for them. As they were choosing, Ruby finally arrived.

"Sorry! I had a hell of a time getting here, traffic's awful." Ruby was her usual whirlwind, chic but gorgeous, long brown hair falling down in waves. She was practically glowing and Emma wondered if she'd been the same after she got engaged.

"Sorry about the short notice," Emma apologized, pushing the far chair out with her boot. "I didn't want to eat alone."

"Emma, we've been dying to get you out ever since you got back!" Ruby said happily, then the full extent of Emma's words registered. "Wait a minute, where _are_ those ruggedly handsome husbands of yours?"

"Sleeping," Emma replied honestly. "They're exhausted."

"Is it their new jobs?" Mary Margaret asked gently.

She nodded. "Yeah. This whole thing…I know it's only been a week, but it's been a rough week. I've only seen them right before bed time. Then they're up early the next day."

"That won't last," Ruby said confidently. "When Victor started at the hospital, he worked all sorts of crazy hours. Men have this weird thing about going the extra mile to impress the bosses. Especially Navy men. It'll get better."

"That's what Liam said."

"It's more than that though, isn't it?"

Of course, Mary Margaret would want to chip away at the heart of the matter. If Emma didn't trust these two women implicitly, she would have made some sarcastic quip and tried to change the subject. But she asked them here so she _could_ talk, something the old Emma would never have done. "Honestly, I'm not sure how to feel. I was trying to prepare myself for them getting deployed. And part of me is _thrilled_ they got postings here, but I feel guilty too. Liam wanted that command so badly and now he's…lost? I hate seeing him like that."

"What exactly happened? We only got the abridged version."

Their appetizers arrived, and the conversation paused so they could order entrees. Emma loved this place, although they usually came for lunch. After John left, Emma told them the story again, this time with more detail. She couldn't shake the heartbroken look in Liam's eyes when he came home; it was like someone died. But being her stubborn Liam, he tried to hide it, throwing himself into his new job. She was certain he would be amazing at it, even if it wasn't what he really wanted.

"Poor Liam," Mary Margaret sympathized. "I can't imagine what he's going through."

"I can," Emma said quietly. "My whole childhood was one destroyed dream after another."

"That Gold guy sounds fishy to me," Ruby said. "Pun definitely intended."

"Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, I've been wondering if something else isn't going on," Emma confided. "I've always worried about something like this happening."

"How?"

"You've only seen a fraction of what they've given up to be in this relationship. Before we went public, it wasn't that big a deal. As long as we were discreet, I don't think anybody cared." Or they did and just hadn't found an excuse to come after them. "But ever since the attack…we're baggage. Baggage I'm fairly certain the Navy doesn't want hanging around its neck."

Mary Margaret looked outraged. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? Liam was on track for a command of his own; it's all he's wanted since I met him. He played by the rules. The only thing he did wrong was fall in love with me."

"Emma," Mary Margaret said sternly, "loving you is _not_ wrong and I am s _ure_ they would tell you so themselves."

"I'm not saying it is. All I'm saying is that not everyone is as…accepting as you guys are. I mean, right before you got here I had some creep talking down to me."

"What?"

Emma waved her hand. "It's fine. I can handle a few jerks. I don't care about them. I care about Liam and Killian. Liam's hurting, Killian feels guilty. We want to make things better for Liam, but we don't know how."

Ruby looked thoughtful. "Perhaps Liam just needs a new dream."

"Huh?"

"A new dream." Ruby took a sip from her drink. "When I was still working at Granny's I felt trapped, like I would never get out of there. No matter how often I dreamed of running away, I never did. I just kept my art to myself, afraid to really go for it, you know?" She smiled. "You guys got me to see that I was dreaming _too small_ , that I should take a chance and really pursue my passion."

"But Liam's passion was to command his own ship."

"Is it? I can think of something else he's pretty passionate about."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I am not a career."

"No, but you and Killian are his whole world. Anyone who sees you three together can see that. Sure, this hurts, but I guarantee he'll find something else, something better."

"He's so dedicated to the Navy," Emma said sadly. "He's old fashioned that way, which I actually kinda love about him."

"He's gonna be that dad, you watch."

Emma's eyes widened a little; she hadn't yet confided their decision to have a family. "What kind of dad?"

"The one who goes to all the soccer games. Makes them eat their vegetables, that sort of thing."

Mary Margaret giggled. "Reminds me of my dad. He was always at my events, even if he had to take off."

"Mary Margaret, your dad owns the company," Emma deadpanned.

"Yeah, but it was nice, having him there."

"I think they're both going to be pretty involved dads," Emma said lightly. "You know, when the time comes."

"Emma Swan-Jones, is there something you need to tell us?" Ruby demanded.

"No! I mean, not yet." She smiled shyly. "But we did decide that we _do_ want a family. Kids. At least _a_ kid."

"Emma, that's wonderful news!"

Emma blushed. "I'm not pregnant yet. We haven't even started trying yet. We were going to wait until after they returned from deployment, but that's not happening now. With all this, I don't think this is the right time."

"Perhaps not, but Emma, this is huge!" Mary Margaret squealed. "Oh, you're going to be such a good mom."

"We'll see. It still terrifies me."

"Hey, if Victor can finally get things together and propose, anything is possible," Ruby joked.

Emma laughed. "I still can't believe he asked you on the damn roof."

"He was working a double shift," Ruby reminisced. "I think he meant to have something more romantic, but one of the other doctors came down with flu. Victor got roped into the extra shift. Initially, I was so upset! We had plans, plans he was being very coy about. I drove down there to give him a piece of my mind and he brought be up to the roof. It actually wound up being very romantic."

"That's a gorgeous ring."

"He had it made for me. Turns out he'd been planning to ask for quite a while, he was just afraid I'd say no."

"I'm glad he finally did."

"Me too. We're really happy."

"That's great, Ruby."

"But that just feeds into what I'm saying!" Ruby looked very excited all of a sudden. "Look at all these changes. You got married, we're about to be." She grinned at Mary Margaret. "We're all going to Rio! You guys just bought your house and want to plan a family. Yeah, losing a dream job _sucks_ , but you three would have been separated for months. Just remind Liam of all the amazing things he has to look forward to and he'll come around."

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Men are never simple, Emma. And it won't be overnight. But if you could cross an ocean, start your own business and married those two, he can handle a new job."

"I think what Ruby is trying to say, is to just be there for him. He loves you, Emma. You and Killian are the most important things in his life. Jobs can be changed, true love can't."

"I hope so. I think the separation is going to be the worst part. They're used to serving side by side."

"No offense, Emma, but I think this will be good for them," Ruby said seriously. "You guys spend a lot of time together, but having your own thing is important too."

"We like spending time together," Emma replied, a bit defensive.

"I know and that's amazing. But would you want them to come on an investigation with you?"

Emma ignored the question, pretending to be fascinated by her meal. "Okay, maybe you're right," she said at last. "Killian has felt a bit…overshadowed, in the past. He never says anything."

"Because he loves both of you to a fault. A little selfishness never killed anyone."

Emma suppressed a smile; selfish Killian would be fun for reasons she'd never confide in her friends, accepting as they were. Going to a sex shop together was one thing; divulging graphic details of her sex life was something else entirely. He had a birthday coming up after the holidays, perhaps she could do something special for him.

"I turned planning of the wedding over a planner." Both Emma and Ruby laughed at the change in topic. "David was right, our apartment was becoming unlivable." Mary Margaret laughed. "I did manage to hang on to one thing though."

"What's that?"

"Bridesmaids' dresses. I promised you wouldn't have to wear anything atrocious and I meant it. So are we still on for dress shopping?"

Emma nodded. "Just let me know when and where."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "So give us all the juicy details about France!" she cried. "We've heard precious little about your trip!"

Emma shrugged. "It was a honeymoon. We did…stuff."

"You mean you had a _lot_ of hot sex!"

"Shhh!" Emma glanced around but everyone seemed absorbed in their meals. "Jesus, Ruby!"

"What? You did, didn't you?"

She flushed red. "Well, yeah, but I don't feel the need to advertise it."

Ruby beamed. "I knew it."

Emma sighed. "It was also really romantic. Two weeks outside Rouen, two weeks in Paris." Telling the story reminded her of how happy the trio had been in France, their dream trip. Could they find that peace again? That happiness? Was this just a small detour? A sign of something worse? Why couldn't they get a break?

It was a bit cathartic, confiding in her girlfriends. She adored her boys, but sometimes a person needed an outside perspective. Talking helped clarify her own thoughts and feelings on this new obstacle and frankly, made her more determined to conquer it. The trio had come too far to let something like this divide them. She and Killian could be there for Liam while he worked this out, she was certain of it.

Before the friends parted they made plans to meet again, this time for dress shopping. Emma thought it prudent to postpone her proposed game night until things were more settled. Once they had a routine, something like that would be easier to plan.

If someone had told Emma a year and a half ago that she would be planning to play hostess for a party in a home of her own, she would have questioned that person's sanity. It wasn't a record by any stretch—she'd been in Tallahassee for two years before moving on—but since then, this was the longest she'd been anywhere. Now she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

The gaggle of paps had shrunk by the time she arrived home; only three were waiting as she exited the car. Perhaps they were just as tired as she was; no one yelled at her as she climbed the steps. She entered the house quietly, just in case the boys were still sleeping. She heard some faints sounds coming from the living room; someone was awake. It took her a minute to hang up her coat and toe off her boots, then she followed the sounds.

"Hey, I'm home."

Killian was on the couch, sitting up this time. "Hello, love. Enjoy your evening?"

He sounded strange and her brow creased in confusion. "Fine. You okay?"

He patted the cushion beside him and she moved to sit, instantly wrapped up in his arms. "Mmm, this is better."

"Sorry. I was a little stir crazy."

"I would never begrudge you time with your friends, Emma. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought."

"It's okay. We can spend all day tomorrow together."

"Hmm, I'd like that."

"You guys eat?"

"Aye, we scrounged something up. Bit like old times, really."

"Old times?"

"Before you moved in, love. Confirmed bachelors, we were."

She laughed. "I wouldn't say that. You weren't monks."

"True, but we were certainly not about to settle down with anyone either. You changed everything, in more ways than you know."

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Where's Liam?"

"In the den, reading that bloody manual. I think he's trying to absorb it by osmosis."

"You know he never does anything halfway."

"Aye, but that doesn't mean he should work himself to death. I'm worried about him."

"Me too," Emma confided. She swallowed. "I miss you guys."

Killian hugged her tightly, lips touching her hairline. "I am so sorry, lass. It's just taking some time to get settled in. Once I whip my team into shape, I'll be home more, I promise you."

"Killian, your job's important! All those secrets and stuff."

"You're important too, love. I see no reason I can't be good at my job and spend time with my wife. All that's needed is to work out the kinks."

Emma smiled to herself. "Just make sure those kinks are the innocuous kind."

His belly laugh vibrated against her. "You have my word, Mrs. Jones."

She lifted her head to peck his lips. "Come on, let's go get Liam away from that book." They held hands as they strolled to the den; Liam sat at the desk, hunched over a thick book. He was scribbling something in it, brow creased in concentration. "Liam?"

He looked up, his eyes tired. Emma just wanted to hug him; he was pouring so much of himself in this new job, despite the pain it caused him. "Hi, Emma, Killian."

"Want to watch a movie with us?"

"I lost a whole afternoon," he replied, glancing down at the book. "I really should read this."

"Liam, it's Saturday night. Please?"

Liam pushed back from the desk, his back hitting the hard edge of the chair. He hadn't meant to fall asleep earlier; he thought the faster he absorbed all the new procedures and protocols, the more effective a leader he could be. Also, he was studious by nature. The pain of losing his dream lessened every day; he took solace from doing his duty. He swore an oath to serve wherever the Navy thought best, and so he would obey.

Emma let go of Killian and stepped up behind the elder Jones, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders. His eyes fell closed as he inhaled her unique sunflower scent. He groaned as she began to knead his shoulders, her lips touching his scruffy jaw. "You really want to read a book instead of cuddling on the couch with your wife?"

He sighed. "No fair, sweetheart."

"Hmm, so tense. Don't you think so, Killian?"

"Come on, brother. The bloody manual's not going anywhere."

"The words are beginning to bleed together."

"All the more reason to take a break. A long one," Emma replied, thumbs pressing hard at the base of his neck. "I'd like my boys all to myself for at least one day."

Liam winced; he hadn't meant to be a neglectful spouse. "Apologies, love."

"Hey, I appreciate that you want to go the extra mile and all that. But…perhaps we should make a new pact?"

"What sort of pact?"

"When we're all together…work stays at work? We're not going to have as much time together as we have recently and I want the time we do have to count."

Liam sighed, but he knew Emma had a point. He missed her, missed ribbing Killian and just enjoying quiet time with his family. "Killian?"

He nodded. "I agree with Emma." He couldn't bring his work home as it was; he had access to classified material. After a week on the job, he realized that the tasks he'd performed for Admiral Tyler barely scratched the surface of what the Navy had going on around the globe. It was exciting and a little intimidating, but he loved a challenge. More than anything, he loved coming home to his wife at the end of day and forgetting how awful the world could be.

"I do too." Liam caught Emma's hand and kissed the back of it. "In the spirit of relaxing, might we cuddle in our bed? The couch is a bit narrow."

Emma laughed. "Sure, we can watch something on my laptop."

"We could just get a telly for the bedroom," Killian pointed out.

"No!" Emma and Liam said together. Everyone laughed. "We'd never see the rest of the house," Emma joked.

Killian chuckled. "True. Very well. I've got plenty of other ideas for our room."

"I'll bet you do. But tomorrow, okay?"

"As you wish."

Emma followed her boys upstairs, each going through their nightly routine. She knew once they got into bed, they wouldn't be leaving it. They watched Netflix until Emma fell asleep, head on Liam's shoulder. He and Killian tucked her in, each silently resolving to do better for the woman they both loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay! I meant to post this sooner but I had a raging headache and couldn't even look at a computer. But I feel better and the muse is excited about what's to come in this story. All your support for the Swan Jones Trio and their adventures is much appreciated! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly no.

 **Chapter 3**

Killian, as it happened, was right. Things did begin to settle down. By Friday of the following week, he was home well before supper and free to spend the entire weekend with his lady love and his brother. Theoretically, he was on call all the time, in case of emergency, but his assignment area was quiet at the moment. He didn't expect any problems, despite the Americans being twitchy about the Russians. A bit selfishly, Killian used his new job to keep tabs on the _Sherwood_ 's progress, marking her position on a map in his office. Security forbade him from making even the most informal communication to the ship or her crew, so he hadn't yet told Will about his new job. He was sure his friend would have a good laugh about it, Killian himself still wondered if he was truly up to the task.

When he first met Captain Anderson, they spent more than two hours locked in his office, going over his interactions with Ioan with a fine tooth comb. Killian couldn't really blame the man; Ioan had tried to get Navy secrets from his own sons. Tyler vouching for Killian's integrity got him in the door, but Killian knew he would need to prove himself worthy of that trust. Anderson wouldn't have been doing his job if he hadn't asked questions.

Killian was surprised how much he liked the other man; Anderson was in his late forties, ginger, with a temperament to match. Despite the temper, the man guarded his bailiwick fiercely and treated his people with respect. Even better, he never asked Killian about Emma. Not once. Of course, she was in his official file, but as "significant other" rather than "spouse." There wasn't anything they could do about it; their marriage could never be legal and they accepted that. It didn't make Killian any less married in his own eyes. Anderson had a picture of his own wife on the cupboard behind his desk, another of his children, a son and a daughter. He took that as tacit permission to adorn his own office with a few mementos of his family.

Now, whenever he got frustrated or cross, he could look down at his favorite (tasteful) photo of Emma and be comforted by her happy beaming grin. Right beside it was a photo of the trio together in Paris, atop Notre Dame, having the time of their lives. It also served to remind him why his job was so important; he would do anything to protect his family. If that meant the occasional late night, then he would serve gladly.

He was still getting to know his team, but they were promising. Quite a few spoke Arabic, two others Hebrew. In total, he had six people who answered to him, quite a lot for someone who was brand new to the intelligence section. His team sifted through reams of intel daily; it was his job to see patterns and report any changes to his superiors. It was mentally exhausting, but he enjoyed the challenge of it.

It just made coming home to his wife all the sweeter.

"Love? Anyone home?"

"Upstairs!"

Killian heard a low curse and hurried up the stairs, worried.

"Have you seen my other uniform jacket, Emma?" Liam asked from deep inside the closet. "It's not here."

"Right here, Liam." Emma stepped over the pile of discarded clothes to stand in the doorway of the closet. "Does this need to be done right now?"

"What's going on?" Killian was beyond confused; there was an open suitcase in the middle of the bed, clothes in various stages of folding sticking out of it. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Not we, brother," Liam called. "Me."

"What? Why?"

Emma handed Liam the jacket. "They're all going to need to be dry cleaned. Especially if you're going to be gone for a week."

"A week? What the bloody hell is going on?" Killian demanded.

"An inspection tour, Killian. I've been ordered to do inspections at all of Her Majesty's naval bases."

" _All_ of them?"

"Well, the ones in Britain. I leave first thing Monday morning."

"You can't be serious."

"See for yourself." Liam handed his brother the written orders he received before leaving the office that afternoon. He understood why the inspection was needed; he would be working intimately with the officers in charge at each facility, meeting with them in person would facilitate communication. But he would be gone for at least a week, traveling to Portsmouth, Devon, Clyde and the Rosyth Dockyard in Scotland. He had no idea what to expect.

"The dockyard too?" Killian asked incredulous. "That's insane!"

"We've got several new ships under construction," Liam pointed out. "It's only Scotland. I'm not going to the moon."

"You're not going anywhere if we don't get your uniforms pressed and cleaned," Emma sighed. She wasn't happy about him leaving, even for a little while, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. "We can drop your things off when we go out. We are still going, right?" They'd planned a date night earlier in the week; she'd been so excited.

Liam saw the look on her face and hurried to reassure her. "Of course, sweetheart. Quick stop at the cleaners, then we'll be off."

Killian could tell Emma was trying to put on a brave face; it made him even more thankful that they hadn't been deployed at sea. He didn't think he could have left her, if this was how it felt. He gently kissed her brow as Liam continued his packing; Emma wrapped her arms around him. "It's not long, lass. Let's enjoy our weekend, yeah?"

Emma squeezed back, realizing she was being a little selfish. "Yeah, okay."

Their date was fun, at least. Fun and distracting. They enjoyed a fancy dinner at one of their favorite restaurants, then went to a movie. They hadn't been to a real movie theater in ages; Killian had found an old art house theater doing special screenings of classic films. Emma had never seen _The Wizard of Oz_ on the big screen; she was enchanted the entire time. After, they took a short stroll along the banks of the Thames, keeping her warm with enticing passionate kisses.

"Thank you so much, guys," Emma gushed as they took the cab back to the townhouse. "That was amazing."

"And the evening's not over yet," Liam purred in her ear. She had her golden hair piled on top of her head, drawing attention to her pale throat. Ignoring the driver, he ducked down to kiss the sensitive spot just below her ear. If he had to leave her for a whole week; he wanted to make every moment with her count.

Emma hummed, skimming her hands over their thighs. "Just what did you have in mind, Captain?"

"Depends. How are you feeling?"

It was sweet of him to ask; she'd survived the personal hell that was her period for yet another month. Just like in France, Killian helped as much as he could, the orgasms easing her discomfort quite a bit. Why hadn't anyone told her sex was good for cramps?

Emma caught his lips in a heated kiss. "Planning on pillaging and plundering?"

"Over and over until we collapse. I want to rechristen every surface in our home, love."

"Hmm, that sounds incredible." She kissed him hungrily, then turned to Killian, who didn't hesitate to kiss her senseless.

"I hope you weren't planning on sleeping, Mrs. Jones."

"Nope."

It was so hard to go from passionate kisses to stoic looks as they excited the cab. Nearly half a dozen paps awaited them, but Liam pushed them through, Emma's hand tight in his. The front door shut with a satisfying click; Emma quickly found herself pinned against it, Liam's mouth ravenous on hers. Emma hummed, quickly becoming overwhelmed by the intensity of his need.

"We have all night," she panted, trying to get her coat off.

"Missed you," Liam mumbled, trying to shuck his own coat at the same time. He wasn't jealous that Killian had been able to help her feel better, but he missed her all the same. And now he would be physically parted from her for at least a week.

"Missed you too." The coat finally came free and fell to the floor; Emma gently pushed him away, striding boldly between them and hooking a finger into each of their beltloops. "Where do you want me, gentlemen?"

"Are we playing a game?"

Emma shrugged. "Do you want to play a game? I can do anything you want."

Liam wanted her badly, but he had a thought. "Hmm, perhaps we could watch a movie or two?"

"Didn't we just do that?"

"I was thinking about a distinctly _naughtier_ movie, love."

Her eyes lit up in recognition. "I like that." A wave of lust gripped her, the idea of them watching their own porn made her hot. "I like that a lot." With a little tug, they moved toward the living room, pausing every few feet to kiss her deeply. "Are we gonna need…fuck, some toys?"

"Not tonight, sweet. Tonight I want you just as you are."

Emma moaned softly, rocking her hips against Liam's. Killian was already at the blu ray player, attaching the encoded memory stick they saved all their videos on. This was the first time they were watching their _own_ porn; Killian had been looking forward to this for a long time. Pausing the first video, he went to coax Emma from his brother's embrace. "Ready to see how utterly sexy you are, darling?" he growled low in her ear.

Emma rubbed herself against him, hissing as he thrust back. "God yes." They settled on the couch, Emma in the middle, and Killian started the video. They heard the sounds of heavy breathing, the picture a bit shaky as Emma and Killian came into view. His dark head rested between her thighs, mouth lapping at her like a man starved, Emma moaning in ecstasy. She was tied to their bed, spread eagled and flushed; she hardly recognized herself. Was this what they did to her? Was this what she looked like as they made love to her? She bit her lip, squirming on the couch and not in a bad way.

The picture steadied and Liam came into view, gloriously nude, cock thick and erect. Emma couldn't stop her moan; she remembered what happened next. It didn't help that the real Liam slipped his hand under her skirt, teasing her inner thighs. "Watch," he murmured. "Watch how much you love this."

Emma couldn't tear her eyes away, watching avidly as Liam bent over her to offer her his cock. She took him in with almost indecent haste, eyes falling shut as he fucked her mouth.

Killian wasn't even watching the video, he was watching his wife. She reveled in watching them, but frequently forced to do so in a mirror, as the act was happening. Now she was seeing herself as they saw her, wanton and free, craving all the things they could do to her. As he watched her, he lightly palmed her breast, thumb rubbing her nipple. "Don't look away, love," he whispered in her ear. "Watch us fuck you rotten."

Emma mewled, wetting her lips as she struggled to obey. It was a new kind of torture, watching herself having hot dirty sex with the Jones brothers even as they teased her in real life. She watched herself climax, over and over; her lovers lightly stroking her overheated body, the cloth frustrating her intensely. For more than an hour they watched video after video, Emma in all sorts of positions, begging them to spank her, sucking greedily on their cocks, writhing as they licked her from head to toe. She hadn't realized they'd recorded this much; it was intensely erotic, seeing herself as a purely sexual creature.

"Please," she whispered at last. "Turn it off. God, I need you both to fuck me!"

"Take her upstairs, strip her," Liam said quietly. "I'll be there in a minute."

Killian nodded, picking Emma up in his arms. She was shaking, very aroused, so aroused he didn't trust her legs to hold her up. She nipped at his ear as they ascended the stairs, earning her a groan. "Emma…"

"I want to make another one," she breathed. "I want one with both of you inside me, filling me up."

"Fuck." Both brothers inside her was one of his favorite things too; not simply for the intense orgasms it triggered, but because of the intimacy involved. They were Emma's first and only pair of lovers; Killian felt incredibly close to both of them when they were riding her that way. When he got to their bedroom, he sat her down on unsteady legs, relishing the way she clung to him. They kissed deeply, Killian making quick work of her dress. She wore a matching dark blue bra and panty set; the panties were utterly soaked. He dropped to his knees and peeled them down her lean legs. "Ditch the bra and lay on the bed."

Emma did as he bid with quivering fingers, crying out in joy as he pushed her legs wide apart so he could lick her. "Yes!"

"Fuck, that's a beautiful sight," Liam observed, leaning in the doorway. He rubbed the crotch of his trousers, trying to ease the ache in his loins.

Emma fondled her sensitive breasts, plucking at the nipples until she was arching off the bed. "Liam…oh my god. Please!"

"She wants to record this, brother," Killian informed him. "She needs us both."

"As you wish." He moved about the room, stripping off his clothes as he searched for the camera. He felt Emma's eyes on him, even as Killian licked her into another dimension. She screamed her climax, the first of many Liam was sure. She was still coming down from that high as he set up the camera, setting it up on the tripod. Her gaze flickered between he and Killian, the later peeling off his too hot suit. Emma couldn't stop herself; her hands drifted between her legs, one hand spreading her swollen lower lips as she slipped two fingers inside her heat.

"Did we give you permission to touch yourself?"

Emma shivered. "No." She added a third finger. "Fuck, it feels good."

"Look at her, brother," Killian said quietly. "She fucking soaked."

"Aye." Liam climbed up on the bed and smoothed his hand over the curve of her ass. The smack took her by surprise, but it was a good one. He nodded for Killian to join him on her other side; she mewled at the sight of two heavy erect cocks hovering over her face. "Suck, sweetheart." He gently lifted her hand away from her sex, licking her fingers clean himself. She tasted decadent and sweet. "Every time you switch, we're going to spank this cunt for being a naughty girl."

Emma nodded hard, turning her head to suck Liam into her mouth. He tasted amazing, salty precum dripping from the swollen tip. A few short bobs of her head and she switched, turning to the right to take Killian past her lips. True to his word, Liam slapped her clit, hard, and Emma felt like she was drowning in pleasure. Back and forth, over and over, by the ninth slap she was sobbing, tears of need streaming down her face. _"Please,"_ she hissed. "Need to come! Please!"

Liam and Killian shared a look over her, communicating without words. Killian smacked her clit one final time and Emma came hard, bucking up off the bed. She felt long fingers slip inside her, dragging out her pleasure, a warm tongue licking her puckered hole. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

"Roll over, lass," Killian coaxed, removing his fingers. "Liam's gonna get you ready for us."

Emma looked up at him with sleepy sated eyes. "Okay." She did roll onto her belly, patting the bed in front of her. "I want to play too."

Killian groaned, moving to do as she asked. The bed was so large he could lay flat, his legs spread wide so his cock and balls were on display for her. Emma started slow, running her fingers over his length as Liam eased her cheeks apart. She moaned when the cool lube hit her skin; she loved having her ass played with. "That's it, Emma. Just relax."

"Ugh, feels good." She lifted her hips, trying to get more, but all Liam did was ease a pillow under them, giving him a better angle to prep her. It was relaxing and frustrating at the same time; she craved this attention from them. She rubbed her cheek over Killian's cock, hand fondling his balls. "God, more."

"You heard her," Killian muttered, fisting the sheet. He felt the lightest brush between his legs, and jerked, her touch making him crazy. "Hurry, brother."

Liam tapped Emma lightly on the rump and she moved, recovered enough to get on her hands and knees. She leaned over Killian, taking his cock into her mouth, Liam massaging her in slow circles. Sucking cock made her wet, made her _want_ ; it didn't take long for Liam's finger to slid into her hole. Emma hummed, so hungry for more, for the unique stretch and burn that awaited her. Liam kissed each cheek, squeezing on more lube to push in fingers two and three. "Fuck," she gasped, head falling to the bed. "So good."

"Ready for us, darling?"

Emma nodded weakly. "Yes! God yes."

"Help me with her, brother." Liam stretched out on the bed, lubed fingers slathering more over his cock, making sure it was nice and slippery for her. Emma and Killian got her into position, her feet braced on the bed as Killian held her steady. "Just like that, sweet," Liam encouraged. "Go as slow as you need."

Emma nodded, holding onto Killian as she eased herself onto Liam's cock. Her muscles burned perfectly as she stretched to accommodate his girth; her boys were well endowed and she loved it. It had been a little while since they engaged in anal sex; she was a little tighter than usual. But god, did it feel good. Clutching Killian's shoulders, she rode Liam slowly, up and down, reveling in the feeling of being stretched.

Liam moaned softly; she was so tight around him and would only get tighter. He lightly gripped her hips, just trying to hold on. Killian watched them for a long moment, the look of pure pleasure on his wife's face glorious. Unable to hold back, he surged forward and kissed her hard, cradling her head. "Need you, my love."

Emma nodded, eager to feel him inside her. "Yes," she panted. "Yes, Killian!"

"Lay back, lass." Liam helped her settle against his chest, spreading her knees wider. Her swollen cunt dripped arousal, Killian couldn't resist giving her a good lick. Emma cursed, trying to hold still. Still, her lover teased her, rubbing his throbbing erection over clit, coating it in her juices. Liam's hands covered her breasts, playing with the nipples, distracting her as Killian sank into her at last, making them all moan loudly.

"Bloody hell."

Emma reached for Killian, dragging his lips to hers. "Move," she pleaded. "Fuck me!"

They did as she bid, going slow at first, conscious of her comfort. It had been a few weeks since they'd had her this way; Killian had almost forgotten how incredible it felt. She was wet and hot, so tight around them both; he could feel Liam straining, struggling to hold back. Neither of them wanted to hurt her.

As amazing as they felt rocking in and out of her, she needed more. "Harder! Faster! God, I'm so full. It feels _so good!"_

"Hang on, Emma." Killian lifted his right leg over Liam's left, giving him better leverage to fuck her. Together they built up to the rhythm that had Emma screaming, writhing in ecstasy, so close to exploding. They rarely lasted long this way, everything was too hot, too intense; Emma's powerful inner muscles clamped down hard as she climaxed yet again, dragging her lovers with her. She was lost in a haze as they pumped her full of their seed, rutting until they were spent. They lay there in a hot, sweaty heap, panting, until the boys softened and slipped from her, leaving her feeling empty.

Emma's whine got their attention; Killian rolled, taking his wife with him. "Okay, love?"

She hummed, lazily reaching back for Liam who obligingly snuggled up against her back. "Hmm, now I'm great."

They both laughed softly, pressing kisses to her drying skin. "Someone should turn off the camera."

"You don't want to record cuddles?" Emma teased.

"We can record anything your heart desires, love," Liam assured her.

"Good to know." She turned her head and kissed him sweetly. "Love you."

"Love you too, lass. Thirsty?"

"Yeah."

He kissed her shoulder. "Be right back."

Emma stretched out, working out the kinks in her muscles. She loved the intensity of their passion, but it took a lot out of her. She would need some time. Fortunately, they had all weekend together. "Do you think he's gonna be okay?"

Killian brushed some damp hair away from her face. "Eventually. You are brilliant with him, darling."

"I want to do something for him, while he's gone. Something that makes him think of us."

"We've got a bit of a short window. How elaborate are you thinking?"

"I don't know," she sighed, frustrated. "Especially if we want it to be a surprise."

"Do we want it to be a surprise?" He knew his brother; Liam wasn't the best for surprises.

Emma bit her lip. "I think so? I mean, to just find something in his bag, and know it was from us? I don't want him to feel like we're going to forget about him."

"I don't think we ever could, lass."

"I know, but we've never been separated for this long before. I was only gone that one night."

"We fought for quite a few days though."

"All the more reason to do something for him. He was so lonely and we were right down the hall. Killian, you didn't see his face when he thought I was leaving. He was destroyed."

"He loves you above all else, Emma. Even his own pride."

"I just…I love you both. So much."

He touched her cheek. "If it means that much to you, we'll do it. We'll find something. I'm sure we'll talk every day, even Skype." He grinned. "I think I might be jealous, darling. Going to all this trouble."

She rolled her eyes. "I'd do it for you too."

He kissed her lips. "I adore you, my love."

She giggled, playfully shoving at his shoulder. "You're teasing me!"

Killian reached out and started tickling her, even as she tried to squirm away and screech. Liam found them that way, tray of waters in hand. He smiled indulgently, his heart clenching. His love for his family was a solace as he dealt with his career hurdles; he disliked that he had to leave them, even for a short time. "Water delivery."

Emma shoved Killian away, trying desperately to breathe. "Th-th-thanks," she gasped. She pushed herself up, side stich painful, but managed a smile for her savior. "You're the best."

"It's just water, love." His cheeks flushed, pleased by her unnecessary praise. He sat on the edge of the bed, handing her a glass. "For you." He gave his brother a faux stern look. "I guess there's some here for you too, brother."

"Keeping our wife amused is crime now?"

"Was preventing her from breathing is amusing?"

"I was just playing!"

"Relax, Killian. Just taking the mickey, calm down."

"Low blow, brother." But he was smiling. It was good to see his brother in a teasing mood. Liam hadn't had much to smile about the last two weeks. "Don't smile too much while you're away, someone might think you're an imposter."

"No smiling, check." He downed a good pull of his own glass, the eased back under the covers. "And how are you, love? Sore?"

She shook her head, tucking herself under his arm. "Nothing a hot shower in the morning can't handle. You know I love this."

"You are an extraordinary woman, Emma."

"Or just kinky."

He chuckled. "That would make three of us, sweetheart."

"Hmm, true." She kissed his chest. "Perhaps a nap before round two?"

"I will gladly spend the entire weekend with you in this bed, love. I've missed us."

"Sounds good to me." She was fading fast, her energy sapped by the intense sex and the tickling after. Killian got her cleaned up, even as her eyelids drooped; she fell asleep snuggled between them.

* * *

They spent nearly the whole weekend together. Not necessarily in bed, but very casually, in various states of dress (or undress, as it were), reading together, watching TV and making love in nearly every room of the house. Liam waited as long as he could to go retrieve his uniforms from the cleaners, finally forcing himself to dress late Sunday afternoon. He promised to bring some dinner back with him, insisting that his family stay home and relax.

Emma turned to Killian the moment Liam left. "Any ideas?"

"For what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Liam's surprise!"

He scratched nervously behind his ear. "I'm afraid I don't, but I think you do?"

"Well…" She bit her lip. "I was thinking…photos?"

"Photos? Doesn't he have some of those?"

"Well yeah, but I was thinking some photos of me. Like…dirty photos."

Killian grinning. "Brilliant." He ran his fingers through her long hair. "He'll love that. I'm assuming I'm your photographer?"

"Well, duh. I'm not going to get naked for just anyone."

"Our friends at Céder would disagree, darling."

She blushed. "That was different. That was for us, not them." But that did give her another thought. "Have you thought about it? Doing something like that again? Or was that a honeymoon treat?"

He tilted his head curiously. "Of course I have. It was an unforgettable experience. Every time we were there."

"Oh thank god." Emma hadn't wanted to hope too much, afraid that what happened in Paris would stay in Paris.

"Do you seriously think we'd never do that again?"

"I hoped so, since we enjoyed it so much." She smoothed her palms over her thighs. "We should talk to Liam about it."

"We will. But I think you'll find him of a similar mind, especially if it makes you happy."

"We shouldn't just do it for me…"

"We're not." He squeezed her hand. "Do you really think you could get Liam Jones to do something he truly didn't want?"

He had a point. "Point taken."

"If there's such a place here in London, we'll look into patronizing it. Although…" He grinned mischievously. "Perhaps we could save it for our trip to New York?"

"That's a great idea." If the city that never sleeps didn't have an exclusive sex club, no place did. "Now we should hurry; Liam will be home soon."

"Very well. How do you want to do it?"

"Um…maybe some of me through the house? Like I could undress as we go?"

"A photographic strip tease, I like it."

"Down boy."

He pouted. "You're no fun."

She laid her hands on his chest. "Maybe if you play your cards right, sailor…you'll be rewarded for services rendered."

"Seems I've been doing a lot of servicing the last couple of days. My wife's insatiable."

"Is that complaint?"

"Hell no. No sane man is going to complain about enjoying his wife's favors whenever she chooses to bestow them."

Emma climbed in his lap, lips brushing his. "And why shouldn't I enjoy my three favorite things?"

"What would those be, love?"

"You." She kissed his lips. "Liam." She pressed soft lips to his neck, right over his pulse. "And sex." She bit down on his ear lobe, earning her a deep throated groan. "Now let's make Liam's present."

"Lead on, Mrs. Jones."

Emma giggled happily and grabbed his hand. They hurried upstairs to the bedroom, Emma already planning her wardrobe and poses. This was an opportunity to indulge in her exhibitionist tendencies; she wanted to take full advantage. She knew Liam would appreciate it. She found his favorite lingerie and quickly changed into it, covering it with a silk robe she got in Paris. Unbeknownst to her, Killian snapped a picture of her like that, robe unbelted, hair flowing freely down her back. It was an arresting sight, his gorgeous wife unguarded and thoughtful.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Emma left the bathroom, wondering how best to begin. "Help?"

Killian grinned. "Don't be shy, darling. You are a goddess, never doubt that."

"Flatterer."

"I only speak the truth, Emma."

She rolled her eyes. "In that case…just follow my lead." She knelt in front of the chest of toys, nerves and excitement buzzing under her skin. Gently, she lifted the lid, pretending to peruse their collection. It was getting impressive; a variety of anal plugs, silk ropes, dildos, paddles were just the beginning. Emma had a few ideas for things they could add in the near future, especially for Liam. She hoped they could resume his education in submission soon, but she didn't want to rush him. Next time he mentioned it, she would be ready to listen.

Killian took quite a few pictures of her like that, idly caressing a few of her favorite toys. He had to bite back a moan; it was just effortless, this desire he had for her. He knew it the moment they met, the attraction instant, the moment he touched her on that crowded dance floor more than a year ago.

Emma picked one of her favorite dildos, holding it carefully in her hands, fingers caressing the glass. It was anatomically correct, long and thick; she'd used it many times during the weeks after their first encounter in New York, like she was trying to burn away the memory of them. Or recapture it, in all its erotic glory.

"Emma…"

His husky whisper sent a shiver down her spine. "Hmm, I think I'll include this as a prop." She stood, snapping the lid closed. Then she sat on the chest, slowly unbolting the robe, her cheeks hot. But Killian nodded encouragingly, kneeling down to get the best angle. She let the robe slide off her shoulders a bit, dragging the glass cock over her exposed cleavage. Nipples stiffened under the fabric and Emma sighed, legs falling open. She wore red, a bright lacy brassiere that made her breasts look fantastic, paired with boy shorts that hardly covered her ass. She played with the dildo, mugging for the camera, pressing the tip to her damp core. It didn't matter that they just fucked her into two very satisfying orgasms on the big kitchen island; her body throbbed.

Abruptly she stood, letting the robe glide over her body. She slipped into matching red stilettos, crooking her finger so that Killian followed her. He didn't hesitate to snap a few pictures of her pert arse as she walked; it truly was unfair, the way she could exude sensuality. Her first stop was the kitchen, the scene of their latest tryst and Killian inwardly groaned. His boxers left little to the imagination of how her tease was affecting him.

Emma opened the fridge, bending over dramatically, feeling Killian's intense gaze. Being the object of his desire, his adoration, made her feel wonderful, powerful and alive. She _never_ felt degraded or unappreciated in their presence, even when they dominated her. Everything they did was done with love and respect; she was all too aware of how rare that was. She fetched a few things from the fridge, laying them out on the island counter. A can of whip cream, ice cream, cherries, a little bowl of ice. Emma plucked one of the cubes from the bowl and sucked it between her lips, giving Killian her best seductive look. She thought she might feel silly doing this, but knowing it was for her husband, one of the two people she loved most in the world, made everything okay. Slowly, she slid the melting cube down the line of her throat, over her cleavage. Stiff nipples rubbed deliciously against the lace of her bra; Emma palmed them roughly, arching into her own touch.

"Bloody hell, love," Killian whispered.

"Maybe I should take this off." She grinned and peeled down the straps, fingers sliding under the loosened cups. "Fuck, I'm so wet right now."

Killian flat out whimpered; she was making him crazy. But this was for Liam. Dutifully, he photographed their wife playing with herself, right there in the middle of their kitchen.

Emma unsnapped the bra and tossed it; she had other plans. She picked the dildo off the counter, sliding the cool glass over her aching nipples. She wanted to push her hand into her panties and get herself off, but there would be time for that later. Knowing it would drive her lovers insane, she brought the dildo to her lips and swirled her tongue over the tip of it. Killian groaned, reaching down to adjust himself. He was hard as a rock and she'd hardly done anything yet.

"Hmm, and that's only a taste," she teased lightly. Emma dipped the toy into the tub of ice cream, allowing some of the sticky substance run over the sides before slowly licking it clean. Then, knowing she had his undivided attention, she sprayed a bit of whipped cream along the length of the glass and covered the belled head. She finished her sculpture with a cherry, licking her lips in anticipation. "Ready?"

Mutely, Killian nodded. He couldn't help but imagine himself, bound and helpless, his Mistress using _his_ cock as her personal sundae. God, he missed the Mistress, so much. While they'd had quite a lot of sex since returning from France, they hadn't been able to enjoy that kind of play. Granted, they'd been busy for much of that time, but he wanted to make time for it. Hell, he wanted to misbehave simply so she could scold him.

Emma noted his black pupils, the slackened jaw. She bent over the counter, dildo in hand, licking the dripping cream with long sweeps of her tongue. Her aching breasts touched the cold tile, making her hiss in pleasure. She took the dildo into her mouth, sucking eagerly, hips grinding against the island. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"Emma…fuck, that's hot."

She released the dildo, smiling up at him. "Come on, just a few more." She didn't bother to clean up, moving toward the living room. There she had the most props to work with; she straddled the arm of the couch and ground her core over it. She stripped off her panties to kneel in Liam's chair, bent over the back, hand between her legs. "Fuck," she whimpered as she fingered her slick heat. "Oh fuck."

"Emma, _fuck."_

She stopped before her orgasm overtook her; she wasn't ready yet. She posed a few more ways in Liam's favorite chair; perhaps when he came back from his trip, they could christen it again. Killian swallowed heavily as she rose and sauntered from the living room to the den, perching herself on the desk. "Hmm, good thing this is sturdy." They'd tested it multiple times, so she was sure. Stretching out across it, she picked up Liam's book, the infamous manual, opening it to a random page and pretending to read. She did multiple poses with the book, gradually allowing her hand to drift between her legs again.

"Bloody fuck," Killian swore under his breath. The only thing that could make the scene more erotic was Emma's glasses. He didn't even try to pretend any more, shucking his boxers impatiently and giving himself a few rough pumps.

Finally, Emma laid the book aside. She scooted to the very edge of the desk, legs splayed wide. "Make sure you get this," she scolded, noticing her husband jerking off. She would take care of him soon. Reluctantly, Killian obeyed, camera raised as she positioned the dildo. Slowly, she pushed it in, moaning as she stretched around it. It was long and thick like her boys; it felt almost as good. Raising her left foot to the desktop, she laid back on one elbow and pumped the fake cock in and out of her slick channel. She was so far gone in her own lust that she just went for it, angling the dildo just right to make her tremble with impending orgasm. Killian tried, he really did, but he was mesmerized by her, hand pumping his own cock in time with her.

"Don't come," she pleaded, lip caught between her teeth. "You're mine."

He nodded hard, slowing his hand but not stopping. Emma was stunning, fucking the dildo, owning her desire. He saw her let go, the pleasure evident on her face, the whimpers falling from her lips. Before she'd even come down, he was there, tossing the dildo aside, rubbing his cock over her still swollen flesh. "Tell me I can have you, darling," he murmured, sucking hard on her pulse. "I can feel how hot and slick you are."

Emma nodded hard. "Please," she begged, grinding against him. "Need you."

Killian groaned as he pushed forward, her willing body accepting him easily. Emma locked her ankles at the small of his back, forcing him deeper inside her, riding her in short rough strokes. "You feel…" he breathed. "Incredible."

"God, just like that, Killian. So deep inside me."

He hitched her legs up, leaning her over the desk. "Look at us, Emma. See how deep I go."

She moaned, forcing herself to look. Long slow strokes, all the way to the hilt, hips flush as he rode her. She raised her legs to rest on his shoulders, craving the deep penetration. He hit the perfect spot and she keened. "Oh my god, oh my _god!"'_

Killian quickly flicked his thumb over her clit, knowing the added stimulation would drive her over the edge. She fell quickly, walls rippling along his shaft, driving him insane with lust. He lost all control, bending over, fucking her hard, relishing her screams of pleasure. It was wild and passionate, just like his Emma. When he finally climaxed, she was there again, clamping hard, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Gradually, Killian came back to himself, straightening a bit, afraid he'd hurt her. "Love?"

"I'm okay," she panted. "Wow."

"Good?"

She laughed breathlessly. "Yeah. Amazing, actually." She cupped his scruffy cheek. "You would never hurt me," she assured him, reading his eyes. "I'm tougher than I look."

He kissed her palm. "You're so tiny."

"Hey!"

"No, I mean I know you're strong, lass. So strong. But when we're together, sometimes…it feels different? Like I'm not fully in control. I don't know if that makes sense."

She nodded. "It makes perfect sense. How do you think I wound up here, married to both of you? There is something about us, all of us, that's _just_ not normal enough for this to work. In all sorts of ways. It just tends to shine through during sex."

"I love you, Emma."

"Love you too, sailor." She kissed his lips. "We should get things cleaned up before Liam comes home."

"Aye. Then you can distract him while I prepare the pictures for him."

"You don't have to…" She didn't want him to feel excluded.

"It's from both of us, right? Reminding him to hurry back to us."

She nodded. "Thanks." She did give him a long tender hug; he was so selfless in his love for her and Liam. She would make it a point to spend some quality time with him while Liam was gone, just the two of them.

They did manage to get everything cleaned up before Liam returned with dinner. After the meal, she and Liam cuddled in front of the TV, rewatching _The Wizard of Oz_. Emma fell asleep sprawled across his chest, unable to resist the steady thump of his heart.

"Everything okay?" Killian asked, returning from the bedroom. He used Emma's laptop to sort through the photos, putting the best ones on a memory stick for his brother. He stashed it in one of the inner pockets, a place where only Liam would find it. Since his trip was for the Navy, his bags wouldn't be subject to any unnecessary searches. Still, just to be safe, he made it password protected.

"Shhh, she's sleeping."

Killian settled on the floor beside them, not surprised that Emma finally succumbed to sleep. "Good weekend, brother?"

Liam nodded. "Best in a while, honestly. Thanks for that, Killian."

"I didn't do anything."

"You and Emma got me out of my own head. I needed that; I just didn't realize how much."

"Anytime, Liam. It may not feel like it now, but you're still our Liam. Nothing's changed for us."

"I'll try to be less of a curmudgeon when I return. It's been hard."

"Hey, if you're weren't so stubborn, you wouldn't be my brother. This has been difficult for all of us, but I have faith it'll get better."

"How?"

"Because we love each other. A pretty amazing thing, if you ask me."

Liam smiled softly. "Aye." His gaze grew serious. "Look after her."

"You're not going to bloody Antarctica, Liam. They have phones, even in Scotland."

He brushed his hand over Emma's soft hair. "I know, but…"

"You worry. Again, _my_ brother. We'll miss you too."

"You'll have each other though."

"Aye, but we're a trio, Liam. This only works with all of us. You'll see."

Liam tried to take those words to heart. Despite his early departure, both Killian and Emma woke up to see him off. Logically, he knew he would only be gone for a short time, but that didn't seem to matter. When it came to finally getting into the car the Navy sent for him, he bade them wait so he could rush back. Emma opened the door in surprise, but willingly accepted his deep needy kiss. "Love you," he whispered to her.

"Love you too. Hurry back to me, okay, sailor?"

"I will. I promise." He clapped Killian on the shoulder then forced himself back down the stairs. The paps showed no mercy, snapping away at the parting trio. Killian tugged Emma close, standing on the stoop, waving at Liam drove off.

"Where's he going?" one of the paps called.

"Is it nice to have the lady all to yourself, Killian?"

Killian scowled and ushered Emma inside. "Sometimes I start to see Liam's point about them," he groused. "Didn't they just get their 'romantic' photo? Why harass us like that?"

Emma shrugged. "We're always together, I guess? I mean, aside from working, we are almost always together. It's weird that Liam's going somewhere without us."

Killian came up behind her and gently rubbed her arms. "He'll be back soon, love. We'll talk to him tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah." She let her head rest on his solid chest for a few minutes. "We should be getting to work too, I suppose."

"See? The week will fly by." But Killian felt it. Even when they were working, they checked in throughout the day, usually via text. Liam wouldn't be able to use his phone while on the bases proper; it was protocol, especially while on duty. This felt a bit like being stretched, a dull ache the further Liam was from them.

Emma dropped Killian off, despite it being on the other side of London from her office. She was parted from one brother, she wanted to spend time with the other. Especially since Killian had been working so hard the first couple weeks of his job. "Catch some bad guys for me, okay?"

Killian grinned, trying to make her smile. "They won't stand a chance, sweetheart." He kissed her, then climbed out of the car. Emma pulled back into traffic; it was time to start her own day.

It was only a ninety minute drive to Portsmouth, but Liam arrived there via Navy helicopter. He and his yeoman, Sub-lieutenant Phillips, alighted from the chopper shortly after nine, receiving crisp salutes from his welcome party. "Welcome to Portsmouth, Captain," a harassed looking lieutenant said, trying to hold on his hat. "If you'll follow me? My man can see to your bags."

Liam nodded. "Phillips, see to my rooms. Report back to me by 1200. I'll need you."

"Aye, sir!" Phillips saluted and dashed off after their luggage.

"We have everything ready for you, Captain," the lieutenant continued. "This is a tightly run operation, I assure you."

"I'll see that for myself, thanks." What was it about lieutenants that made them eager to please? He didn't recall Killian being like this. Perhaps he was biased. "This is an inspection; I expect Captain Jeffries full cooperation." Jeffries was a man he knew. A few years ahead of him at the Academy, but from an old Navy family. Like Clara. Liam didn't know him _well_ , but he knew that Clara's father approved of him. Liam hadn't spoken to him in years; he couldn't help but wonder if Jeffries remembered him. Or what the man thought of him now.

The lieutenant looked at his watch. "I believe the Captain is at his morning mess, but if you'll follow me…"

"No, I want to see him now. Is that a problem, Lieutenant…"

"Douglas, sir."

"Well, is it?"

Douglas shook his head. "No problem, sir. I can bring you to the Captain presently." They hopped in one of the official cars, Douglas issuing new instructions to the driver. Liam forced himself to relax; the sea air helped. It both invigorated him and depressed him; he could be on one of the ships that lay moored in the docks, preparing for a long sea voyage. Instead he was inspecting other officers. Inspections were never popular; the inspecting officers even less so. Well, he wasn't there to be popular; he was there to do his job so he could return home to his family.

The car pulled up in front of a squat brick building; Douglas hurried around to open Liam's door. Liam suppressed an eye roll; Emma would have been amused. He felt his heart clench just a bit; a few hours and he missed her. He shook himself back to the present, hurrying to follow Douglas as he jabbered on about the base, the number of ships that passed in and out every year, other meaningless stats. Stats and reports he could look at back in London. For Liam, this tour was about the men and women he would be dealing with on a regular basis. If his time in Operations was to be a success, then he needed to have a good relationship with them.

The corridors were mostly bland, sailors and Marines going about their business, saluting Liam as they passed. Liam wasn't sure, but he thought the building dated from the seventies. It looked it. There was some peeling paint and yellowed tiles in the ceiling. As the home port for the HMS _Nelson_ , Liam expected better.

"Captain's mess," Douglas chirped. "Shall I…"

"No need, Lieutenant. I can open the door myself." To that end, he pushed open the door, conversation dying off as people noticed him.

"What are you all gawking at?" an annoyed voiced complained. "Ward, I asked you for today's schedule." Liam waited until Jefferies turned and took note of his presence. "Ah, Captain Jones. I was wondering what could get my staff to shut up!"

Liam saluted. "Captain Liam Jones, reporting as ordered, sir."

Jeffries saluted back. He was older than Liam recalled; sandy hair freshly cut, brown eyes wary but alert. He acknowledged Liam's salute with one of his own. "At ease, Captain. I must admit I didn't expect you quite so early. We had a whole ceremony planned."

"That's unnecessary, Captain…"

"Too right it is! I see your sense of humor is as slow as ever."

Liam forced himself to remain calm, his face impassive. Jeffries was deliberately trying to goad him; it was the Navy way. "Things have changed quite a bit since the Academy, Captain."

Jeffries nodded. "Indeed. Let me get this rabble out of here, then we'll talk about why you're really here."

Liam waited patiently for Jefferies to wrap up with his staff, then followed the other man into his office. A few model ships, a few pictures of his family, service commendations…Liam ignored the jealousy that curled in his gut. His job was important; it did him no good to dwell on what might have been.

"How's your brother?" Jeffries asked. "I heard you were both in the explosion."

Liam took the proffered seat, hat in his lap. "Killian is well. He's been reassigned to Intelligence."

"Got a commendation, didn't he?"

"Aye. Although, I'm more grateful that he's alive."

Jeffries sat behind his desk, fingers steepled. "A bit of a troublemaker back in the day though, right? He's had big brother looking after him."

Liam ignored the jab. It was one he heard often over the years, one Killian was in the dark about. "Killian's a good officer, but a better man. We enjoyed serving together."

"I must admit, Liam, when Admiral Tyler informed us that you've been given this post, there were some of us that were surprised."

"I serve wherever Her Majesty deems best as do we all."

"This base is, of course, open to your inspection. We've got a couple of old girls in drydock, nothing too serious. We'll have them shipshape soon enough. Earnest young Douglas will see to anything you require."

"Earnest is one word for it."

"I'm sure we were all the same at his age."

"Funny, I don't feel old."

"Well, I imagine not, what with you new…wife, is it?" Liam nodded curtly, unsure where this was going. Jeffries looked around conspiratorially. "Is that the right word? Is that even legal?"

Liam's left hand tightened on the chair, his wedding ring cutting into his skin. Perhaps the other man was simply curious. Liam couldn't really blame him. "It's…complicated. But yes, in every way that matters, Emma is my wife."

Jeffries considered that. "Well, congratulations then."

"I appreciate that. We're very happy."

"My wife would have my head if I didn't invite you for dinner. What do you say, Captain?"

His instincts told him that such an invitation was lukewarm at best. He didn't especially fancy undergoing a less discreet interrogation regarding his love life. He might spend the evening alone in his room, but at least then he could get some work done. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I've got three stops after this."

"Mary will be disappointed."

"Please give her my regards."

"And mine to your lovely lady. She is a beautiful one. It's wonderful that she's overcome…shall we say, a shady past?"

Liam needed to get out of there. Now. If he had to listen to this blowhard insinuate things about the woman he loved, he might do something rash. Rash was usually Killian's department, but Liam's tolerance for his fellow officers insulting Emma was nil. "Not all of us have the same advantages in life," he said, trying to keep his voice neutral. "She's set up shop as a private investigator in London and is doing quite well." Translation: _my wife is amazing and will find dirt on you if you test me._

Jeffries cleared his throat, quick on the uptake. "Quite. As I said, you should find everything on this base satisfactory and if there is anything you require, Douglas will see to it. Good day, Captain."

Keenly aware that he'd been dismissed, Liam rose, saluted curtly and left. As he expected, the young Douglas and Phillips were waiting for him. "Come, gentlemen. Let's get this over with."

Liam spent most of the day inspecting the base. He spent the majority of that time talking to people, trying to get a feel for how Jeffries ran things. If he recalled correctly, the man was third generation Navy, but Liam didn't want that—or Jeffries' curiosity about Emma—prejudice his opinion of the men and women under his command. Liam thought Emma would be proud of him, putting his personal feelings aside so he could better perform his duties.

The _Drake_ was in port for rest and refit; her skipper was kind enough to give him a moment on the bridge. Alone. Liam ran his fingers over the panels, staring out at the ocean. So much had changed since he last stood in a spot like this. He'd been a young sub-lieutenant, just out of the Academy. How naïve he'd been then! He thought he had his whole career mapped out in front of him. Indeed, he worked very hard back then, trying to take his mind of the break up with Clara. Between his career and looking after Killian, he'd had more than enough to be getting on with. Being a very junior officer, he'd drawn the midnight watch, presiding over the skeleton crew. He tried to imagine himself in the Captain's chair, his word law. It had appealed to him then; with his brother beside him, they could bring honor and glory to their family, washing away the pain and shame of Ioan's abandonment.

If he was being entirely honest with himself, love and family hadn't factored into his thought process at the time. He kind of expected everything to fall into place. Emma changed everything, resorted his priorities. Standing in this place…he expected it to hurt more? Yet all he could think about was Emma and Killian waiting for him at home.

He ate dinner in the mess hall, then went in search of his room. Standard issue, plain walls, nondescript furniture. As he would only be there one night, he didn't especially care. However, there was a bottle of scotch in one of the cupboards and Liam poured himself a drink as he dialed home.

Emma answered on the fourth ring. "Liam?"

"Aye, love."

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker." He heard her call for Killian as she switched him over. "How is everything there? We miss you."

Liam smiled even though she couldn't see him. "I miss you too, lass. I finished the inspection a little while ago. I'm leaving for Devon first thing in the morning."

"Is that good? Do you think you might be home sooner?"

"Difficult to tell. Just because this one went well, doesn't mean they all will."

"That makes sense."

"Is that Liam?" Killian asked. He sounded far away.

"Yeah, didn't you hear me calling?"

"Apologies, love. I was knee deep in boxes."

"Boxes?" Liam asked.

"I'm making tentative attempts to pack up my old room," Killian explained. "We were thinking it best to weed out what we don't want or need to ease the move of all our things into the master suite."

"Good idea."

"We were thinking about interviewing contractors when you get back?" Emma said hopefully. "Getting an estimate and stuff like that."

Liam sat in the hard chair, nursing his drink as his family filled him in on their day. As they talked, his old jealousies tickled his heart, but he let them go. At least he gave it a valiant try. There was no getting around the fact that he was there and people he loved best were miles away. They talked until he heard Emma yawn; she and Killian had gotten up early just to see him off.

"I think it's time for bed, sweetheart," he said gently.

"Liam…are you okay?"

He sighed; he hadn't mentioned anything about Jeffries and had no desire to. He would protect Emma from all that unpleasantness if he could. "Aye. Tired, I suppose. It's been a long day."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Sleep well, okay?"

"You as well. I love you."

"We love you too, Liam."

When he hung up, Emma looked at Killian. "You're sure you put it in his bag?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. He'll find it, lass. When you least expect it."

"Okay." Liam was right; it was time for bed. She got changed while Killian cleaned up the boxes in the hall. They'd made a fair bit of progress. He joined her in the big bed, curling up behind her. Emma hugged one of Liam's pillows to her chest, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

Sleeping was much more difficult than Liam expected. Low to the ground, the bed was much smaller than his and the mattress was lumpy. The room was much too quiet, the bed still. He was used to the weight of Emma sleeping beside him, Killian turning over. They at least had each other; he was stuck. When he did drift off, it was fitful, constantly tossing and turning, desperate to find a position that was somewhat comfortable. The last time he slept alone was in the bloody hospital after the explosion; he'd been sedated for much of that time until Emma managed to transfer him.

How was he going to go on for a week like this?

He was stirred out of a deep sleep by his phone. He couldn't have been asleep long; he felt terrible. When he found it, there was a picture waiting for him. Emma in their bed, sound asleep, a pillow tight in her arms. The bed behind her was rumpled, Liam recognized it as Killian's. His heart gave a funny clench at the sight of his wife sleeping all alone.

 _She okay?_ He texted back.

 _Aye. Misses you. That's your pillow she's got._

Liam smiled at the picture. _At least she seems to be sleeping better than me._

The phone rang a few minutes later. "Where do they have you, brother? Some barracks?"

"It supposedly one of the officers' guest quarters, but I don't think anyone's slept here since the seventies."

"Bloody hell. Who's in command over there?"

"Jeffries. All he seemed interested in was Emma."

Killian growled under his breath. "I don't see what's so bloody fascinating. Anderson hasn't said a word about Emma. I've had a few people look at me oddly, but I think Anderson's put them off."

"That's nice of him."

"The man hates gossip. Hates anything that interferes with the job, which is something I wholeheartedly agree with."

"It's good that you get on though."

"Jeffries…didn't you know him?"

"I wouldn't say know, more like passing acquaintances. I mostly knew him from evenings with Clara's family."

"Aye, I'll bet the old man loved him. Have I mentioned how grateful I am that she's out of your life?"

Liam chuckled. "Our lives have taken quite the turn, brother."

"Listen, Liam, you don't have to be okay. I know how much that command meant to you. But I can't help but think we're meant for something else."

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're right. I thought I had everything figured out. Now…I don't know. I don't like feeling like this."

"Like what?"

Liam ran his fingers through his hair. "Like I'm adrift. And it's a completely separate feeling from how I feel about the two of you. You and Emma are the one thing in my life that actually _makes_ sense, despite how the rest of the world sees us."

"Sod the rest of the world. Liam, we're here for you. We spent most of the evening talking about you; If there's anything we can do to make this better…"

"You're already doing it, brother. I just don't want Emma to blame herself."

Killian glanced toward the bedroom, where Emma still lay sleeping. They talked about that too. She confided her suspicion that something nefarious might be going; he couldn't say he disagreed with that. Still, this wasn't the time to bring it up to Liam. They could talk about it when he came home.

"Be safe, Liam. Emma's not the only one who misses you."

"I will. I'll call when I can. And Killian?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you too."

When they hung up, Liam's heart felt just a bit lighter. Knowing his family missed him, loved him regardless of his own conflicted feelings…it meant the world to him. Now all he needed was to get home to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Well, for those of you who've been hoping for some Emma and Killian alone time, you're in luck! This chapter should be right up your alley. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** Still no.

 **Chapter 4**

Emma blew on her chilled hands; she forgot her gloves in their rush to be out the door this morning. She'd driven Killian to work again; if he thought she was being a little extra clingy due to Liam's absence, he was kind enough not to say anything. For late November, it wasn't _that_ cold—Emma had certainly been through worse—but it still annoyed her. She didn't want to be too conspicuous, lest she alert her mark. Her plan today was simple, brief contact, no confrontation, just a simple clandestine swipe. Easy. She wasn't sure she trusted herself to reveal the real reason for her surveillance. She wondered how anyone could just give up their child; it hurt so much as a kid, feeling unwanted. Or worse, defective somehow.

However, her own brush with motherhood did give her a little perspective. When she discovered that she was pregnant, seventeen, scared, _in prison_ …she'd done a lot of soul searching. There wasn't anything else for her to do, really. Forced to take a long hard look at herself and her circumstances, she knew she wouldn't be able to raise a child, not as a seventeen year old with no job or home. She'd seen enough of the world; there was no way she could subject an innocent child to that life. She'd been seriously considering putting her baby up for adoption, even before she miscarried. For a while after, all she could feel was the physical pain; she often woke up in a cold sweat, phantom cramps gripping her. Once that faded, all she had were her conflicting emotions. On one hand, she was relieved, her impossible choice taken from her by her treacherous body. But then, late at night, she couldn't help but wonder. Would it have been a boy or a girl? Have her green eyes and chin or Neal's brown mop of hair? She was still naïve enough to think that her prison sentence was all a misunderstanding, that Neal would come back for her.

He never did.

So she learned. She compartmentalized her life, her emotions. Never let anyone get close. Put her trauma away in a box and locked away the key. Emma started over, building a life. Or, more correctly, what she thought was a good life. Meeting the Jones brothers turned everything she knew on its head, forced her to see just what she'd been missing. Now she had everything and yet…part of her was still frightened. Not just of pregnancy, but of actually being a mother. She wanted it, she wanted a baby with their gorgeous blue eyes and her blonde hair, or green eyes and dark curly hair, she didn't care. A child that would be loved.

But as much as she wanted that, Emma didn't want things to change. She loved her boys fiercely, cherished the time they had together. Children would change things, in ways they couldn't even imagine yet. _Just a little more time_ , she thought, rubbing her hands together. _Let's enjoy being married for a little while._

Marriage made her think of Liam, so far from home. He was in Devon today, touring another base. She prayed his tour went off without a hitch; less than two whole days and she was itching for him to return. Killian was amazing, holding her as they slept, making her breakfast and teasing her. She was looking forward to spending another evening alone with him. Last night, they distracted themselves with sorting and packing; perhaps they could do something more fun tonight. She didn't get her hopes up too high; neither of them had even hinted at sex since Liam left. She knew that it would be okay if they indulged—Liam's jealous days were long gone—but she still fretted about making Liam feel excluded. It was such a balancing act, loving both of them.

She was happiest when they were all together, and that was the truth.

Movement caught her eye; she looked up just in time to see a middle aged woman walking out of the apartment building. It was a nice building in Chiswick, seven stories; this woman supposedly lived on the fourth floor. Emma still had some digging to do to make sure this was the woman she was looking for, but she had a feeling. Over the years, Emma had learned to trust her instincts. The woman was tall, if a bit frumpy. It was difficult to get a good look at her face, she was bundled up against the cold, woolen coat collar pulled up. Emma fished out her phone and looked at the picture she had, as the woman walked up the street. It was a picture of a woman in her early twenties, but the hazel eyes were the same.

Satisfied, Emma set off after her. There was only one way to know for certain if this woman was her client's child. Her method of getting it might have been a little unorthodox but she knew exactly what it felt like to wonder.

She hurried her steps a little bit, phone in one hand, dusting cloth in the other. The cloth was designed to pick up lint and such; she didn't think there was any reason it couldn't work on hair. The woman she was approaching had long brown hair; if it was anything like hers, strands probably clung to her jacket. If Emma did this correctly, she could get a strand or two to have tested for DNA.

Pretending to be absorbed in her phone, Emma braced for impact. Her target was distracted too, looking out toward the street. They collided, shoulder against shoulder, and Emma feigned losing her balance.

"Oh my, I am _so_ sorry!" the woman cried. She knelt down beside Emma, her eyes concerned. "Are you alright, miss?"

Emma clutched her phone to her chest. "Yeah. I'm sorry too, I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's my fault," the woman said. "Are you sure you're alright? I'd break my neck in those heels!"

Emma laughed lightly. The heels were probably overkill, but she liked dressing up. It made her feel professional and in control. "Practice," she assured her mark. "I was being stupid, looking at gifts for my husband."

"Well, I'm still sorry. Here, let me help you up." Emma gripped the other woman's arm, her palmed cloth deftly rubbing the wool. Once on her feet, Emma tucked her left hand into her pocket.

"Thanks. Again, sorry for bumping into you." With a nod, she turned and headed back up the street. She was parked in a garage a couple of blocks away and she was freezing. She would need to wait until she got back to her office to see if she obtained her prize.

Killian squeezed the bridge of his nose, his other hand rubbing his neck. The maps were all starting to bleed together and he had a phone call with one of his American counterparts in half an hour. Once that call was over, he would be free, free to spend the evening with Emma. He hoped her day was better than his. He'd spent his day in meetings, middle aged men droning on about security and vigilance. The truth was the authorities were no closer to discovering the perpetrators of the Whitehall attack than they had been before the trio's trip to France. The government was getting anxious, facing the increasing public pressure to do _something_. People were going about their business, but there was an uneasiness in the air. Almost like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Killian didn't want to think like that, not when he had so much personal happiness. If the trauma of the explosion taught him anything, it was to revel in every moment, soak it in and savor it, because it could be gone in a flash. There was so much life to experience; he didn't want to waste it on being afraid of what could happen. He had a family he loved, an amazing wife, his brother, children eventually. They'd come back from France with a plan, but their circumstances had changed. He and Liam weren't going anywhere. Instead of waiting out some mythical deployment, they _could_ begin trying much sooner. Not that Killian was in a rush. He knew Emma wasn't quite ready yet. Neither was Liam, not with all his career upheaval. He could be patient.

Besides, who didn't enjoy _practicing?_

Killian looked up at the clock; if everything with the Americans went well, he could be going home in an hour or so. Perhaps he could make a couple of stops along the way and surprise her? She deserved it.

Of course, that didn't mean his plan didn't have a few snags. The shopping went smoothly enough. His uniform got him waited on quickly and efficiently, blessedly no one seemed to recognize him. He'd almost forgotten what that felt like. Would the spotlight on them eventually go out? He didn't see what was so extraordinary about them, they lived like any other married couple. There was simply three of them. And they liked it that way.

The real trouble started when he got home. The paps were out in force, still very curious about the current separation of the trio. They took one look at Killian's arms filled with flowers and gift bags and smelled blood in the water.

"Oh, planning on sweeping the lass off her feet?" one called as he crossed the street. Killian ignored him.

"Where's Liam?" another yelled. "He get tired of the sex games? She pit ya against each other?"

Killian growled under his breath, firmly placing one foot in front of the other. Why was everyone so obsessed with the trio's sex life? Yes, sex played a huge role in their relationship, but it wasn't everything. He loved Emma for her strength, her innate goodness, her grace. In so many ways she was fragile, her heart still mending from the trauma of her past. Killian was honored to be given the chance to protect her heart, he knew Liam was as well. The connection they shared went beyond simple physical attraction. That was just how they chose to express the way they felt. Emma often said she was terrible with words, actions were better. When she looked at him, or held him close, Killian had no doubt that she loved him with every piece of her soul and he was proud to share her extraordinary heart with his brother.

Frustrated, he slammed the door a little harder than he intended. "Bloody hell."

Emma peeked around the corner, drawn by the noise. "Killian? What's wrong?" Then her eyes widened. "What's all this?"

Killian smiled sheepishly. "Surprise?"

She smiled back, padding down the hall. "You got me flowers?"

He sat the bags down, offering them to her with a gallant bow. "I thought you could use some cheering up, love."

Emma took the red roses and baby's breath from him, cheeks reddening as she inhaled their fragrant scent. "They're beautiful. Thank you." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Any special occasion I forgot?"

He shrugged. "Can't a man buy flowers for his wife?"

"You should be careful, Commander. A girl could get used to all this pampering." She grinned and hugged him with one arm. "Love you."

"Oh darling, you know we'd spoil you rotten if you let us."

"Where's the fun in that?" she teased. "Let me go put these in some water. Thai, okay?"

"Perfect." His other gifts could wait; he didn't want to spoil things with his annoyance at the photographers. After she slipped off to the kitchen, Killian toed off his shoes and shrugged out of his uniform jacket and tie. He left them on the upstairs railing and followed her into the kitchen. "How was your day, Mrs. Jones?"

Emma poured him a glass of wine, shrugging. "Okay, I guess. I think I might have found my client's mother."

"Really? So soon?"

Emma nodded. "He had a lot more to go on. Like a name. The adoption was closed, but his adoptive parents knew her name. She lives in Chiswick."

"How did it go?" Despite her assurances, he was wary about her talking on this case. The mystery of her own parents would forever be a shadow behind her eyes.

"Well, the only way to be one hundred percent certain is to do a DNA test. I managed to get a couple strands of hair."

"Not to be indelicate, but how? I don't think this woman would just hand them over?"

"No, but I'm really good at sleight of hand." She smiled, closing the space between them. Curious, Killian remained still. She stood up on her toes, lips gently moving over his. When she broke the kiss, she triumphantly held up his wallet. "See?"

He laughed, eyes crinkling with mirth. "You little thief!"

"You act as if this is the first time I've swiped your wallet."

"It's not?"

"Nope. I did it the very first night we met."

"Oh, do tell, love."

She slipped the leather back into his pocket and smoothed her hands up his chest. The crisp white cotton felt good under her touch. She felt her husband's breathing hitch and she smirked to herself. She really was the luckiest woman in the world. "Well, remember the way we danced?"

He swallowed. "Aye." Emma in her black dress, the thing practically painted on her delectable body…he was hers from that moment, he just hadn't known it yet.

Her smile widened as his arms wrapped around her waist. "It's almost embarrassing how quickly I decided I was going home with you," she confided, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"Almost?"

Emma arched a cool brow. "I did go to that club for a reason, you know."

"Was that…something you did often?" They'd had an honest conversation about their sexual history in France, about their first times and other lovers. While Killian regretted all the time they'd missed out on, he knew all those moments made them the people they were today. The good and the bad made Emma the woman he loved and he wouldn't want her any other way, this glorious broken beautiful woman.

"I wouldn't say often. But yeah, I'd done it before. Sometimes I just..." She paused, wondering how to phase her thought. Before her boys, sex really was about scratching an itch, dealing with an urge. However, she used to go long stretches without. Sometimes, she just wanted to feel a little less lonely. Sex with the Jones brothers was entirely different; she felt loved and cherished, no matter what.

Killian squeezed her waist. "You don't have to explain. I think I understand perfectly."

She wound her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "You really do, don't you?"

He hummed, her touch just right. "Aye. I don't think most people want to be alone, love. They just don't know what they're looking for."

"Did you?"

He shook his head. "No. You took me very much by surprise. I was utterly mesmerized by you."

"You weren't so bad yourself."

He smirked. "Oh really?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. You know just how good looking you are, sailor."

"Would you say devilishly handsome?"

She gave him a sharp pinch. "Don't push it."

He sighed dramatically. "If you insist, sweetheart."

" _Anyway,_ " Emma continued pointedly, "once I made my choice, I wanted to make sure you were who you said you were. You might have been some nut case. A really hot one, but still."

He laughed. "So you borrowed my wallet?"

"Yeah, when I went to the bathroom. You never even knew it was missing."

"Well, to be fair, I was anticipating something else." He waggled his brows suggestively and she flushed. What was it about him that had her enraptured? "I certainly was not disappointed. You were—and _are_ —magnificent, love."

Emma bit her lip, overwhelmed by the adoration in his deep blue gaze. "And now we're here."

"Aye, we are." He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. "I wish I had words for what I feel for you, Emma. I love you just doesn't seem like enough."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Standing up on her toes, she kissed him, lips and tongue coaxing him to open, allowing her plunder his mouth. Killian groaned softly, pressing her back against the island, keeping her pinned with his hips as he wound his fingers through her golden tresses. Each little tug sent sparks of desire shooting to her core; Emma whined, slowly grinding against him. In the back of her mind, she knew they should cool it, that she was waiting for something, but she could not remember what it was. All she cared about was the way he was kissing her, the pleasure tingling all the way to her toes.

Killian slid his hands down her back, over the curve of her ass, addicted to her softness. He didn't need alcohol or drugs or anything artificial, not when he had this woman as his wife. Just kissing her was intoxicating, but then things she allowed him to do to her body, and she to his, were a revelation. Frustrated by the difference in their heights, Killian hoisted her up onto the counter, parting her thighs so he could step between them. Emma giggled happily as he fused his mouth to hers, her skirt hiked up to her waist.

"Do you want me right here?" she whispered, biting down on his earlobe. "Quick and dirty?"

Killian shook his head. "Believe it or not, I had other ideas, darling."

She pouted. "Other ideas?"

He pulled aside the shoulder of her dress and bit down gently on her clavicle. "I brought you some presents, love."

"More than the flowers?"

He traced her kiss swollen lips with his thumb. "Indeed. I thought…" He licked his lips, shivering just thinking about his request. "Perhaps the Mistress could come out to play?"

Emma inhaled sharply, images of her lover bound and helpless filling her head. "You want that?"

"Oh yes, sweet. Please?"

Her eyes darkened. "Have you been a naughty boy?"

Killian nodded eagerly. "Very naughty."

Emma opened her mouth to order him upstairs, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Their dinner, the Thai food she'd ordered. Shit. A little anticipation wouldn't kill them. She nodded toward the door. "Answer it, then come right back here. Your punishment starts now."

Killian groaned inwardly, both irritated at being interrupted and excited for what was to come. Still, he nodded his ascent and stepped away from her. He had a raging hard on, but hopefully the dimness outside would conceal it as he fetched their meal.

Emma hopped off the counter as soon as he was gone, snatching up her wine glass and chugging down the contents. Already, she was overheated and flushed, her panties damp and uncomfortable. This was an unexpected, but not unwelcome, turn of events. They hadn't played like this since Paris; Emma missed it. The only thing missing was Liam. Having them both to play with forced her to get more creative, it engaged her on an even deeper level, since each brother needed different things from her. And yet, she and Killian had never played this game by themselves. How could she give her husband the attention he deserved and not let the other feel left out? She poured herself another glass of wine, thinking.

Her phone lit up with an alert and as she picked it up to read, a thought struck her. Yes! It was so simple! If she used her phone to record the audio of their play, she could send it to Liam! He would enjoy that; they often played games where one brother stayed out of sight, listening, as the other fucked her. It was a voyeurism they all shared. Quickly, she checked the storage on her phone; she just wanted to turn it on and forget about it. Killian needed her undivided attention.

His Mistress was smiling from ear to ear when Killian returned. "Something amusing?"

"Maybe." She put her phone away and poured him another glass as well. "Did I give you permission to talk?"

"Apologies, Mistress."

She took the bag from him and handed him a glass, making sure their fingers brushed. "Good boy. I'm going to lay out this spread in the den, then we'll eat. After…you'll get what you deserve."

Killian shivered, taking a healthy pull of his wine. It was good, burning a little down his throat. He obediently followed Emma into the den, following her instructions to sit on the floor. Once she had the food laid out, she turned their meal into a lesson in patience. Thai turned out to be a fortuitous choice, as they could eat much of it with their fingers. Emma had him feed her every morsel, teasing him by sucking lightly on his fingers when he least expected it. Hardly a word was said, but it was one of the most erotic experiences of his life, feeding his wife by his own hand, grateful every time she offered him a bite from _her_ hand. Sauce dribbled down his chin and Emma would lick his stubble, his lips, tormenting him. Eventually she simply climbed into his lap, straddled over his thighs, subtly grinding over his once again throbbing erection until he was whimpering with need.

"Here," she offered, tipping the wine glass to his lips. Before he could gulp it down completely, Emma's mouth was hot on his, relishing the taste of wine on his tongue. "Are you ready for your real punishment, sailor?"

Killian nodded quickly. "Yes, Mistress."

She hummed as she rubbed herself wantonly over his stiff cock. "Take it like a good boy and I'll give what you really want. What you need."

Killian whimpered, his whole body tingling with anticipation. It had been far too long since she'd fucked him that way; he missed it desperately. "Thank you, Mistress."

She smacked his chest. "You haven't earned it yet." Killian obediently stopped squirming, fear flashing in his blue eyes. Emma pecked his lips sweetly. "Good boy. Now I want you to go upstairs and strip. I'll be with you shortly." She climbed off him and he was up like a shot, dashing for the stairs. Emma smiled after him; Killian could be brat, but when he really wanted something he was endearingly obedient. She loved that they could play like this.

Once he was out of sight, Emma went to find the gifts he spoke of. The bags were at the bottom of the stairs, right where he'd left them. One was a Victoria's Secret bag, the other nondescript. Despite that she knew precisely where it came from. Excited, she yanked out the colored tissue and reached for the contents. There was more than one thing in the bag, which surprised her. The first was a new anal plug for her, nice and thick; she couldn't wait to try it out. Preferably with a cock inside her. The other was an ankle spreader, stainless steel and adjustable. Did he want her to use it on him? Her Killian was always ready to up the ante with their play; she adored him for it.

Thrilled with her gifts, she hurried upstairs herself, detouring toward the second bathroom. There, she changed into her new royal blue lingerie and attempted to fix her hair. Killian's hands had already done a number on it; she looked ravished and they hadn't even fucked yet. She left her regular clothes on the bathroom floor, they could clean everything up tomorrow. Instead, she carried the brown bag into the master bedroom, finding Killian kneeling obediently on the floor.

His eyes widened a little as he looked her up and down; she was even more stunning than he expected. He knew her body well; it was easy for him to buy her something that would fit. She'd left her heels on, bless her, which showed off her legs and arse beautifully. Tossing the bag on the bed, Emma stopped in front of him, feet on either side of his knees. "You bought these for me?"

Killian nodded. Her crotch was right on front of his face; he could smell her arousal. Emma noticed the subtle way his nostrils flared; she cupped the back of his head and pulled him forward, burying his nose in her sex. He groaned, not fighting her, eager to see how she would use his body for her own pleasure. "Hmm," she hummed, rocking against his face. "You must have been _very, very_ naughty if you're trying to butter me up with gifts."

Killian rubbed his nose over her clit, his cock twitching with need. He didn't dare speak, not trusting his voice. He whined when she stepped away, leaving him bereft of her touch. "Stand up, wrists out in front of you." He was so excited his legs wobbled a bit as he tried to stand. Emma moved out of his field of vision, but he heard the chest snap open. She rummaged through it, returning quickly with her prize. Eyes locked on his, she encircled his wrists with the furred cuffs; if Emma had her way, he'd be bound for a while and she didn't want to hurt him anymore than his punishment called for. "Safe word?"

"Rooney."

"Good boy." She placed a tender kiss to his lips. "Sure?" she asked gently, breaking character for a moment.

"Aye, love."

The trust and love that shown in his eyes rocked her to the core. Always so trusting, her Killian. She yearned for the day when Liam looked at her like that. They were close, so close, but he wasn't quite there yet. Sharing these moments with Killian…it brought them closer, their very souls entwined. Emma leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "Love you," she whispered. When she stepped back, her Mistress persona was back in place. "Arms up." She tried not groan as his muscles bunched and flexed, his chest laid bare aside from his tags. She was touched; he only took them off to shower. Now they rested beside his Navy tags, right in the center of his broad chest.

Emma had to stand up on a chair to hook his cuffed wrists into the eyelet in the ceiling; she shivered as she felt his lips brush her belly. He didn't stop, tasting more of her delicious skin. He was pressing his luck he knew, but he couldn't resist her. After a few minutes, Emma grabbed his hair and yanked. "You're just asking for a flogging, aren't you?"

Killian tried to hide his excitement, but he knew he failed. Instead he tried looking contrite. Emma rolled her eyes and stepped down from the chair. "Spread your legs. Now." He obeyed, following her moments with his eyes. As he expected, she reached into the bag and extracted the new leg spreader. For a second, she moved out of his field of vision, laying something on the end table. Before he could get too curious, she was back, kneeling in front of him. It didn't take her long to figure out the device, the steel cold on his skin. Left then right, she locked him in, putting his body on display for her use and pleasure.

Emma stood and stepped back to admire him. He looked good enough to eat, all lean muscles and tanned skin, hairy in all the right places. His cock jutted out proudly, thick and long, a bead of precum welling at the tip. She stalked around him, sometimes reaching out to touch, stroking his belly, hips, that delicious ass. She gave him a firm squeeze there, dropping to her knees and spreading the cheeks. She licked him, tongue firm and wet against his puckered hole; Killian moaned, fighting the urge to squirm. In truth, there was nowhere for him to go; he was trussed up hand and foot, utterly at her mercy.

Fuck, that turned him on.

Emma's hands weren't idle, slipping between his spread legs to rub his most sensitive spots. She toyed with him, giving him a taste of his reward for being good. Killian whimpered and shuddered, hands balling into fists as his Mistress took him right to the edge of bliss before tearing it away. She gave his ass a parting slap, smiling as the skin turned pink. "No coming until I say so," she warned, moving to face him. "Can you do that?"

His brow was already beaded with sweat but Killian nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good." She went back to the chest, grabbing one of her favorite toys and the lube. Killian was surprised when she knelt in front of him once more, then he saw what she had in her hand. Emma pressed the silver balls to his skin, warming them against his thighs, along the sharp V of his hips. Her warm breath skimmed over his cock; he _felt_ it twitch. Still, she tormented him with those bloody balls, rubbing one between his legs as she licked the very tip of his cock. "Not yet."

Emma slowly stood, palming the balls in her hands and finally rolling them along his shaft. "Like this?"

Killian sucked in a shallow breath, nodding. "Yes, Mistress."

"Bet I know what you like better." Her heels put her on his level and she stole a hungry kiss from his lips, leaving him panting for breath. Grabbing the wooden chair, she plunked it down directly in front of him, bending down to shimmy of out her new panties. She didn't want to ruin her gift and she was already soaked. Sitting as low in the chair as she dared, Emma spread her legs, bent up and toward her chest, exposing her swollen sex. Kissing one ball, then the other, she slid them down her skin, giving him a show. She whimpered as one rolled over her clit; a few deft movements of her hand and it was coated in her arousal. Killian was riveted, watching his Mistress pleasure herself with the balls. Her little gasps of joy as she pushed them inside her cunt had him shaking, desperate to fuck that tight hole. "Oh god," she breathed, fingers playing with her clit. "They feel so good inside me, Killian. Almost full." The only thing that made her truly feel full was her boys, fucking both of her holes simultaneously. Since Liam wasn't here, she would have to make due. She spanked her slit, hard, the jolt making her wetter. She didn't stop, abusing her flesh, relishing the hungry helpless gaze in her lover's eyes. She knew he wanted to be inside her, pump her full of his seed. Tonight she owned him, she called the shots, she decided who received pleasure. Her climax stole her breath, walls clamping hard on the balls, even as she bucked against her hand. "Fuck!"

Killian felt like he was going explode, forced to watch his Mistress find her pleasure without him. He lived to please her, to be punished by her. This was a new kind of torture, worse than any spanking or flogging. "Mistress," he murmured, voice hardly more than a whisper. "Mistress, _please."_

Emma dragged herself out of her haze, her core still rippling with aftershocks. Her legs wobbled a bit as she stood, but she managed to cross the few steps it took to get to him. She held her hand up to be licked; Killian dove forward, mouth hot on her skin even as his neck strained from his cuffs. She tasted incredible, tangy and sweet; he was grateful for her kindness. "Hmm, there's my good boy," Emma praised as he finished. "You're being so good, Killian." She touched her lips to his. "Are gonna stay my good boy?"

"Yes, Mistress. Anything for you."

Beaming with pride, she tugged on his tags, dragging him down for a kiss. "Don't move."

Killian tried not to laugh; he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He watched her once again return to their chest and pluck out the flogger. He inhaled sharply, already anticipating the all too pleasurable pain. Emma played with the leather, twisting it in her hands as she stalked around him. "Not a sound," she ordered firmly. "You're being punished."

Killian nodded, clamping his mouth shut. He closed his eyes, wanting to really revel in his punishment. His arms and shoulders were beginning to ache, but he hardly felt it. His awareness shrank to the woman casually circling him, the loud thump of his own heart. The first crack took him by surprise, the tails striking firmly just to the right of his spine. It _hurt_ , but fuck was it delicious. His cock throbbed in time with his heart, nails digging into his palms. The second and third strikes came in quick succession, blood rushing in his ears.

Emma paused long enough to yank off her bra impatiently; she was too hot, too aroused to wear clothes. Each twack of the flogger accompanied a soft whimper from her as she clenched her core to hold the balls inside her. Indeed, she made more noises than he did, so turned on was she from flogging him. Killian took every smack like a champ, hardly moving aside from his chest expanding to suck in air. His skin reddened, his beautiful back marked with the tails of each leather piece. After twelve strikes she stopped, wrapping her arms around his middle as she kissed down his spine.

Killian shuddered, the affection in her kiss nearly undoing him. How had he found someone so in tune with his needs and desires? "It's all over," she promised. "All over."

She couldn't stop touching him. Her hands slid up his chest, lightly caressing his nipples, her own rubbing his stinging, heated flesh. Killian gasped, arching into her touch, his movements brought up short. "Fuck."

Emma didn't even bother to scold him. "Soon." Instead, she moved back to the chair, stepping back up to let him down. He wobbled but she caught him, holding him steady. Once she stepped down, she maneuvered him in the wooden chair. It was hell on his back, but he made no protest. He'd asked to be punished.

Emma rubbed his shoulders, lips caressing the sensitive spot behind his right ear. "You are so hot like this," she confided quietly. "I just want to ride you until we both pass out."

Killian groaned, his cock twitching hard. "Mistress…"

"Don't worry, sailor. You'll get what you need." She bit his earlobe, tugging gently with her teeth. "But I want to go for a ride, first."

Killian could do nothing to stop her. If she wanted to use his body for her pleasure, she could. More importantly, he didn't want to stop her. He wanted to be her plaything, because he knew she would take care of him. His trust in her was absolute.

Emma kept one hand on his shoulder as she swung around to straddle his splayed legs. The spreader forced him wide, but she didn't do all that yoga for nothing. She rubbed her aching flesh over his erection, even as she encouraged him to latch onto a nipple. "Fuck, that's it. Suck, feels so good."

Killian tried to cant his hips up, desperate to find the angle that allowed him inside her heat. Perhaps if he pleasured her just right, she'd finally fuck him.

"You want inside me," she murmured, shivering as the ridge of his cock rubbed her just right. "Say it."

"Please," he begged, licking her nipple. "Take my cock, Mistress. Let me inside you."

Emma snaked one hand between them and pressed the very tip of him to her hole. She moaned, long and loud as she stretched to take him in, the balls and his thickness the perfect combination. "Don't come," she warned again. "Just fuck me."

Killian looped his bound wrists over her head, pulling her close as she moved. It was intense, the lust burning in her eyes as she bounced in his lap, the balls sliding over his shaft. The stimulation tested his mettle, his orgasm burning at the base of his spine. He needed to come, his body was screaming at him to fill her with his seed, but he grit his teeth against it.

Emma kissed him, desperate to distract him. She could feel him trembling, but she wasn't ready to let him go. He'd been such a good boy; he deserved his reward. "Soon," she whispered, one hand stroking her clit. "Hold on for me. Hold on." She slammed her hips down once, twice, three times and then she was coming, coming, coming, thighs burning as she rode it out. "Fuck."

Killian panted, desperate for air, his body vibrating. As long as her quivering heat was around him he was in danger. She was so warm and tight, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

The moment she could breathe without her lungs on fire, Emma stood. She tenderly kissed her lover's forehead, all too familiar with the near crazed look in his eyes. How often did they make her wait to come, tease her and torment her? Lovingly, she knelt to unlock the spreader and unbind his hands. She pressed kisses to his wrists and ankles, giving him a few moments to recover. "Thank you," she said, cheek resting on his thigh. "My good boy."

"Please, Mistress? You promised."

"So eager," she teased. "I wish you knew how hot that was." She kissed the tip of his cock and stood. Together, they moved him to the bed. Emma fetched a towel to lay under him and he got on his hands and knees. His cock was heavy and hard between his legs, begging to be touched. The bed dipped behind him, Emma's small hands lightly caressing his skin. Ass, balls, cock, none went unexplored as she wound him right back up, making him quiver with desire.

"Mistress, god yes," he moaned, eyes falling shut. He felt the thick silicone of the dildo rub against him, sending a shiver up his spine. He couldn't wait for it to fill him up.

Emma smiled down at him, thrilled he allowed her to pleasure him this way. She lowered her head, intent of showing him just how much she appreciated him. Her tongue played over his hole, lightly teasing. Her husband groaned appreciatively, pushing his hips back toward her. "Patience," she soothed. "Patience."

"Fuck, that feels good."

"How about this?" She rubbed her finger hard over the spot between anus and balls, sighing as he shuddered. She gave a him few hard pumps of his cock, only stopping when he whimpered in need. "God, I can't wait to fuck you, babe."

"Please," he begged. "Please!"

"Let me get you ready." God knew she didn't want to hurt him. She snatched up the lube and squeezed a generous amount on his skin. Killian groaned as she massaged him, slowly loosening him up, sliding first one finger then two inside. In and out, gentle scissoring, it wasn't long before he was rocking back, wantonly fucking her hand.

Emma's core was molten, his need fueling hers. She wanted to hear him scream her name, beg for release. When she was sure he was ready, she slathered the dildo with lube and pressed it against his slightly distended hole. "Just relax, babe."

Killian nodded into the mattress, his arms finally giving way. The anticipation was killing him, he needed this so badly. It was funny, when it came to being with Emma, he never questioned why he needed this. He'd given it fleeting thought in the past, but never seriously. A passing fantasy. Because something like this required trust, trust in your partner _and_ trust in yourself. He knew he would only ever want this with Emma, with the woman he loved more than life. She was his other half, she knew him better than he knew himself.

When the dildo finally pressed inside, Killian shuddered hard, the burn exactly what he'd been craving. "Okay?" Emma asked, sliding her hand up his side.

"Perfect," he groaned, reaching back blindly for her hand. "Don't stop."

She wove their fingers together, thankful for that connection. This, right now, wasn't about domination or sex or power; this was a wife giving her husband something precious. As she slowly rocked her hips, she bent down to kiss his back, lips moving tenderly over the marks on his skin. "I love you," she whispered. "So much."

Killian bit his lip, inhaling deeply with every thrust. The new dildo she'd gotten him was fantastic, stroking him in all the right places. "More," he begged. "Fuck."

Emma coaxed him up, the way he so often did with her. "Grab the post," she ordered. He did, arching back, their hips meeting roughly, frantic. She ran her hands down his chest, over his straining abs, then finally grasped her prize. Killian whined, overwhelmed with sensation. She wasn't gentle and he didn't want her to be. He wanted her to wring every drop of pleasure from his body; he wanted to feel this for hours afterward.

"Come," she breathed at last. "Let go, Killian."

"Fuck, fuck, _fuuuuuck!"_ His roar of completion echoed in the room, the bed straining under their weight. Thick ropes of his seed shot over his abs, slid wetly over her hand. His whole body seized, tingled; it was a bit of an out of body experience. Emma held him close, murmuring something he couldn't make out. He could hardly remember his own name, let alone understand English.

He was heavy, but Emma was stronger than she looked. She waited until he stirred, then gently shifted them back to the mattress. He whimpered when she pulled away; she dropped a kiss to his shoulder. "Back in one second, babe."

She hurried to the bathroom, unstrapping the dildo and throwing it in the sink. While Killian got his breath back, Emma did a quick and dirty cleaning of their toys, including her balls. Leaving them to dry on a towel, she brought another to clean up her husband. She only paused long enough to shut off her recording; Killian was too out of it to notice. The way he curled up in the middle of the bed made her frown. "Killian? You okay?"

Her voice cut through his post coital bliss. "I'm fine, lass."

Emma brushed his fringe away from his eyes. "Sure?"

He weakly brought her hand to his lips. "Aye. Thank you so much, my love."

She flushed. "Always backwards with you." She pressed a kiss to his damp brow. "Let me clean you up, then I'll run to the kitchen. You should drink something."

"Okay." His body was still sensitive to the touch; he whimpered a little as the towel rubbed his skin. He felt zapped, sluggish and sleepy, but he didn't want to worry her. Still, he dozed when she went to fetch the water; Emma had to shake him awake. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Can you sit up?"

Moving was the last thing he wanted, but he did as she bid. Emma sat on the edge of the bed nearest him and tipped the glass to his lips. "How do you feel?"

His arse and back would be a wee bit sore in the morning, he could hardly stay awake, but otherwise, he felt amazing. "Bloody fantastic."

"I'm serious, Killian."

"As am I."

"Want me to rub lotion on your back?"

"I might fall asleep on you, but if it will make you feel better…"

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you? That's only the second time with the flogger..."

With effort, he stilled her hand. "Emma, in case you missed it, I don't mind a little pain with my pleasure."

"That's not the point."

"Are you always asking us to trust you, when it comes to our play? If you had hurt me, I would tell you. I would have safe worded, love. But I didn't. Bloody hell, I was so high I felt like I was flying."

"Really?"

"Really. I can _still_ feel it." He reached for her and she tucked herself into his side. "I may bear a few marks in the morning, but I will bear them proudly. Do you know how _lucky_ we are, Emma? For us to be so well suited? I didn't know what I missing until I met you."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I was thinking that exact same thing earlier. You guys changed my life."

"For the better, I trust?"

"I married you, didn't I?" She looked down at her ring, the three strands of gold. "I miss him."

Killian knew what she meant, his sleepy haze burning off a bit. "I do too. I keep expecting him to barge through the door grumbling about something."

"The paps, most likely." Emma toyed with Killian's left hand, matching up their rings. "I'd love for him to play with us."

He chuckled, rumbling against her back. "It would certainly be an eye opening experience for him. He'll get there."

"You don't think we're pressuring him?"

"Why would you think that?"

Emma shrugged. "He's not like you, Killian. You like…experimenting? Liam's set in his ways."

"Lass, if he was _that_ set in his ways, the three of us would not be married right now. Liam's…stubborn. But more than that, I think he's scared."

"Of what?"

"What people will think? He's always been a private person and now we've got paps hounding us all the time. People see us on the street and simply judge us for being different. Emma, Liam's never been 'different' in his life; he always followed the straight and narrow path."

"And you didn't?"

"What gave me away?" He smiled that lopsided grin she loved so well, lightly squeezing her waist. "Straight and narrow is boring, especially when there are adventures to be had."

"Are we on an adventure?"

"We're on the most important adventure of all, my love." He kissed her temple. "It kills me, seeing him struggle. I don't know how to make it better."

"Neither do I." She looked in eyes. "Are _you_ okay? And don't say you are, because I know you, Killian Jones."

"I'm as well as can be expected. I frequently wonder when they're going to discover how unprepared I am for this job chuck me out."

"They wouldn't do that!"

"It's too important. If I made a mistake…people could die." It was the first time he'd admitted it out loud. It was an enormous responsibility, one he took seriously. The only other thing he took as seriously was the woman in front of him. Whenever he agonized over a decision, he thought of her.

"Sounds lonely."

He nodded. "It is. I don't think I realized how much."

"I know a lot of what you do is secret and stuff, but I'd like to help?"

"Oh love, you already do. Just by being here." He hugged her to his chest. "Knowing I have you to come home to…it's the greatest gift I could ask for."

"Is it scary?"

He nodded. "I try not to think about it. Bloody hell, I've been blown up, but this just…doesn't go away." It was like a low grade headache, always throbbing when he least expected it. The most horrifying part was that sometimes he forgot. Forgot that the places and numbers in his reports were real people. People like Liam and Emma and Will and Robin. People who could be put into harm's way based on his assessment. It was a challenge, he liked that, but it was stressful too.

Her heart broke for him. "Promise me something?"

"Anything, love."

"If…no, when it feels overwhelming, find me? I don't want you to be alone." No one should face those kinds of choices alone.

"I promise, sweetheart." He tipped her chin up, gently brushing her lips. "Thank you."

"Hey, it's part of the vows, remember?" She touched his cheek. "And I know Liam would say the same if he were here."

"Speaking of…perhaps we should call him? It's getting late."

"Good idea." She moved to grab her phone. "But before we do, I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I, uh, might have recorded us? Having sex? Just the audio. You know, as a present?"

"Devious minx."

"Is that okay? I probably should have asked first, but I didn't want…"

Killian put a finger to her lips. "Emma, why on earth would you think I would be cross? That's bloody brilliant."

"You're not mad?"

"Just do me the favor of recording you and Liam next time I'm not around, yeah?"

She blushed. "Deal. I just didn't want him to feel left out."

"I understand, love. We know you love us equally."

Emma shrugged helplessly. "I'm glad someone gets it." She linked their hands again; when she tried to explain it, even to herself, she frequently came up short. "When you were…missing…" She had to swallow hard, a lump forming in her throat. "I was so scared, Killian. I was so relieved Liam was safe, but you weren't, and I…it hurt _so much._ I can't imagine a life without _both_ of you. If you had died…"

He drew her into his lap, rubbing her back gently. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here. Safe and sound."

"Liam was terrified too," she sniffed. "He loves you so much, Killian. We both do. You give so much…"

"Hey, hey, hey, hush now." He never wanted her to relive that time. He'd spent most of it unconscious; he was sure it was hell for his family. Emma and Liam were the strongest people he knew; it was humbling to be loved so much and so deeply. "We can't call Liam if you've been crying, lass."

Emma sucked in a shaky breath, a bit embarrassed at her outburst. With Liam going through such a hard time, she never wanted Killian to feel neglected, especially not emotionally. He may not know it, but Emma was certain he was the rock they held them together as a trio. He'd grown up; he was strong and mature and so giving. Even while retaining his unique brand of mischief and fun. She needed that. Liam needed that. "But you get it, right? You know what you mean to us? To me?"

Killian tenderly thumbed away her tears. "I do, darling. I promise."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Let's call Liam."

Killian propped himself up against the headboard, pillows cushioning his still tender back. Emma settled between his legs, leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. She put the phone on speaker as she dialed.

Liam answered on the fifth ring. "Emma?"

"Hey Liam!"

"Killian there?"

"Aye, brother, I'm here."

"How was your day?" Emma asked.

Liam sighed. "About the same as yesterday. Minus the blast from the past."

Emma arched a brow at Killian, who shook his head. _I'll explain later_ , he mouthed. "Anyone give you any trouble?"

"Not as such. Captain Masterson has things under control here."

"Where to next?" Emma cut in. If they got bogged down in Navy politics, she wouldn't be able to follow. "Scotland, I think you said?"

"Aye, Clyde. It's on the western coast. It'll be bloody freezing no doubt. And I don't have my lovely wife to keep me warm."

Emma blushed, a pleasant tingle tickling the base of her spine. She could think of numerous ways for them to keep warm. Killian chuckled softly, fingers caressing her belly. "We'll fix that when you get home," she promised. _If_ _not before_ , she thought. Between her little audio recording and the pictures, Liam should have plenty of incentive to engage in some pleasurable activities.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, sweetheart."

"Sounds good to me."

"I wish we were visiting Scotland together," Liam admitted. He was once again alone in his temporary quarters, having enjoyed a solitary meal at the local pub. It just wasn't the same without his family. His actual inspection went smoothly enough, no overeager lieutenants to slow him down. Captain Masterson was an officer not unlike Liam, one who played by the rules, kept on the straight and narrow. At least that's who Liam always thought he was. In truth, he found Masterson slightly dull. Had he been that way? Too consumed with doing his duty to have a life? Masterson was in his fifties, single, never married. He was married to the Navy, if anything. Seeing that made him miss Emma and Killian fiercely. No matter what struggles they had, it was better than being alone.

"Maybe we can," Emma began.

"Later, in the spring or summer," Killian finished. "When it's warmer. Scotland's supposed to be beautiful."

"I thought we were going to New York?"

"Can't we do both?" Emma looked toward the closet; the only reason behind going to New York was to fetch the rest of her things. "I wasn't planning on bringing that much back with us."

"You shouldn't give up all your possessions, love," Liam protested.

"I'm not. I've practically got a whole new wardrobe here, Liam," she pointed out. "I'll sell my car, donate a bunch of things to Goodwill. There's only a couple of really important boxes that I want. I can have them shipped here. I just need to pack them up. When I put them in storage, I didn't expect to be gone so long."

"Do you miss it?" Killian asked. "New York."

Emma shook her head. "Not really. I never really got attached to any place I lived, there wasn't any point. London is home. You guys are home for me."

Her simple confession hit Liam like a ton of bricks. That's what he was missing, out on this inspection tour. His home was in London. It was the two most important people in his world, waiting for him. He'd tried to fool himself into believing that the Navy was home, that it was secure. The truth was, nothing was secure. Nothing except the love he had for the two people on the other end of the line. If he felt this lonely and listless, just moping around his rooms when they were only a few hours drive apart, how could he have hoped to deal with being deployed, thousands of miles away? He'd just been fooling himself.

"We still have some leave left," he reminded his wife.

"But you guys just got new jobs. It wouldn't be fair to take a vacation so soon. I can pay for the storage unit for a little while longer."

"What about Christmas?" Killian asked. "Or the New Year?"

"How about Valentine's Day?" Liam suggested. "We could make a long weekend of it. I like the idea of us spending Christmas at home."

"I do too," Emma agreed. "Speaking of, we should go tree shopping soon."

"Something else we can do when I return," Liam said with a smile. He stretched out on the twin bed, hardly big enough for his tall frame. "I think we should get a nice one to put in the window."

"Why?" Killian grumbled. "We never have the curtains open." At least they hadn't since the paps took up positions on the street.

"It was so pretty last year," Emma said sadly.

Liam could hear the hurt in her voice, even over the phone. "We should still do it. I'm tired of hiding behind closed doors all the time."

"You are?"

"It's our home," Liam said firmly. "If we want to decorate for bloody Christmas then we shall."

"Good for you, brother," Killian cheered. "As long as you're the one getting on the ladder."

"Oi!" They traded good natured teasing, Emma tugging the blanket up to cover she and Killian. It was getting a bit chilly in the room. It made her happy, the three of them making holiday plans. It felt like Liam wasn't quite so far away. After the holidays, they could dive head first into remodeling the master suite, perhaps even getting some of it to coincide with their trip to New York.

She tried not to be too upset that Liam hadn't seemed to have found their present yet. She was certain they would know when he did; it wasn't every day that a husband was gifted with erotic photos of his wife. Perhaps he needed a little nudge. Fortunately, she had one.

Killian's yawn got her attention. "Hey Liam, this one's falling asleep on me," she informed the elder Jones. "I hate to cut this short…"

"Lass, we've been talking for more than an hour."

"Really?"

"Aye. It's been good to hear your voices."

"We miss you too. Maybe we can Skype tomorrow?"

"Not sure if the base up there has a connection, but I'll check. I'd love to see you."

"Me too. Don't let any pretty female officers drag you in any closets, Captain."

Liam laughed. "I am happily spoken for, Mrs. Jones."

That still made her heart skip a beat. This was her forever and it felt amazing. "Sleep tight, Liam. Love you."

"I love you too."

Liam's heart was heavy as they hung up. He felt guilty. He'd been such a prat since that fateful meeting with Admiral Tyler. He let his pride get the better of him, sulking around, spending even his down time obsessed with proving to his superiors that they'd made a mistake. Perhaps they had, but just maybe…they'd done him a favor. If this trip accomplished anything, it drove home the point that he was _miserable_ without Emma. Without Killian. No career was worth that. He could serve just as honorably in his current capacity _and_ be home with his family.

Perhaps in a few months they could even start expanding that family.

Liam pulled up his photos and flipped through them, just thinking. As he gazed at Emma's smile, he appreciated the irony. Clara had wanted him to settle down, have children. They were young then; he wasn't ready, not when Killian was hardly more than a child himself. Liam had been focused on his career, on making a name for himself. A decade later, he had different dreams.

Back then, getting married and having children felt like something that was expected of him. Clara certainly made it seem so, carrying on the tradition and all that. But being with Emma…Liam knew it was so much more than that. His childhood had been torn from him when Ioan left. Liam gave it up for Killian. Emma's childhood was even worse; she would never want to have a child unless she was certain that child would have a better life than she had. Even secure in the brothers' love and commitment, she still hesitated, their unique situation no small obstacle.

They could make it work. Liam believed that. Loving Emma opened up a world's worth of possibilities for him, he would have to be the worst person on earth to simply throw that away over something so trivial as command of a ship. Being a husband, eventually a father… _that_ was what he wanted. He wanted to be a better father than his own had been. He would never forgive himself if he repeated Ioan's mistakes.

First, he needed to finish this damnable inspection so he could return home. He wanted to fall asleep with his wife in his arms and his brother humming to her. He wanted to make love to her until they passed out from exhaustion, then wake and do it all again. He wanted to play his new guitar for her and watch her smile.

"You're a ruddy fool, Jones," he scolded himself, finally reaching for the lamp. Plunged into darkness, the light from his phone cast shadows on the wall. "She's better than you deserve and you'd be wise not to forget it."

He'd make it up to them when he got back. It was time for Liam to be there for his wife and brother the way they always were for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Another update! The Swan Joneses are getting antsy, frustrated, and this is the result. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope.

 **Chapter 5**

Wednesday was a travel day. Liam took a Navy plane to HMNB Clyde, landing just after lunch. He considered pressing on and doing his inspection right away, but darkness came even earlier in Scotland at this time of year. He'd hardly get started before night made it futile to continue. It was frustrating because it was one more day away from his family. With each passing hour, he missed them more. He wanted to make up for his behavior before his trip, but he couldn't hundreds of miles away.

After settling in his temporary quarters, he got a late lunch at the officers' mess. No one bothered him, not that there were many people around. He tried to read, book propped open on the juice jug. It passed the time, but the words felt meaningless. He just couldn't seem to derive the pleasure from his duty that he used to. It was a jarring revelation, to be sure. He was so used to taking care of others, he lost himself. He had no idea who _Liam_ was and it scared him. The only time he felt centered was with Emma and Killian. When had that happened?

With nothing better to do, he bundled up against the cold and took a stroll through the town. Faslane was a short drive from Glasgow, but if he ever visited that city, he wanted his family with him. He loved seeing Emma's delight every time they went somewhere new. The town was quaint, the people nodding respectfully as he passed. The homes were mostly two stories, whitewashed with colorful shutters. A few small shops lined the main road. One was a sweets shop; curious, Liam entered. The strong scent of boiling sugar and chocolate assaulted his nose; he coughed involuntarily. "Blimey."

"Might I help with something, sir?" The woman's Scots brogue was thick, but Liam understood her.

He thought for a moment. "Do you have any specialties? Something I could only get here?"

The woman nodded fervently. "Aye. For your sweetheart?"

Liam smiled. "My wife actually. She's in London."

"Just passing through?"

"Inspection of the base. I leave tomorrow."

"That's good. Handsome fella like you would get snapped up in a minute 'round here!" The woman laughed at her joke and hurried off to fetch Liam's request. Liam blushed, unused to such compliments from anyone but Emma. He wasn't a fool; he'd never had trouble finding dates in the past. He simply didn't bother most of the time. Now all he wanted was Emma.

As he left the shop, bag in hand, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. With his gloves on, it would be pointless to try and check the message. Deciding it was time to get in from chill, he headed back to the base. The shopkeeper warned him to keep her creation chilled as much as possible until he returned home, lest it lose its shape. Fortunately, his room had a small refrigerator. Coat hung, bag safely in the fridge, Liam finally fished out his phone. It was a text from Emma. _ONLY OPEN WHEN YOU'RE ALONE._ Well, that was cryptic.

He unlocked the phone and he opened the app to examine the attachment she'd sent. It appeared to be an audio file? Why would she send him that? He wouldn't know until he listened to it. Tapping the button to download it, he silently thanked whoever oversaw such things for giving him a room with wifi service. It was a big file, so he would need to be patient. He changed out of his uniform and into more comfortable jeans and sweater, Emma's favorite blue. As he shoved the dirty clothes into a pocket of his suitcase, he felt something odd. Hard and thin? Frowning, he dug deeper, fingers eventually closing around it. A memory stick? What was that doing in his suitcase? He didn't remember putting that in there. What was on it? Who left it for him to find? Emma? Killian? Someone else? The only way to find out was to check it. He grabbed his laptop case and set up his computer on the desk. Once it booted up, he inserted the thumb drive into the port. Password protected. Liam let out a sigh of relief. If it had a password, it had to be from Emma or Killian. What had they decided the passwords would be? Oh right, the trio's safe words. It was perfect because they were only ones who knew them. He entered his code and the file opened.

And his jaw dropped.

It was photographs. A _lot_ of photographs, all of Emma. Naked or nearly so. Even from the thumbnails, her innate sensuality shined through. Instinctively, he wet his lips, shifting in the chair. He double clicked the first one and groaned. His lovely wife dressed in barely there lingerie, golden hair cascading down her back. The next featured her sitting on top of their treasure chest, toy in her hand, smiling coyly for the camera. Who took these? It could only have been his brother. No one else got to see Emma this way, so sexual and confident. Not unless they wished it so.

Unbidden, his mind flashed to those nights at Cedér, people watching them. _Fuck_ , he wanted to do that again.

He flipped through more of the pictures, his cock stiffening in his pants. He noticed that her clothes began to disappear, robe, bra, putting more of her alabaster skin on display. Her face as she toyed with her breasts, the nipples hard points under the ice. "Bloody hell, love," he muttered, finally unzipping his jeans. He grabbed his phone, intent on calling her, but he noticed his audio file downloaded. What had his fiery minx sent him? He pressed play, still intent on his photos.

He had to turn it up, but Emma's voice came through the speaker. An order, a command. Liam froze, eyes wide. Was that what he thought it was? He hurriedly ran to his suitcase and fished out his earbuds. He didn't want anyone else hearing this recording. It got easier to hear once the buds were in his ears. It was undoubtedly Emma and Killian, playing. He didn't hear the telltale squeaks of their mattress, so she must have tied him up somewhere else. The eyelet near their bed? She'd done that to him the last time they played, as a punishment. Forced him to listen as she pleasured herself on a fake cock while Killian gave him the play by play. It was excruciating and erotic at the same time.

Liam couldn't make out all the words that were said, but he got the gist. Killian was being punished for some infraction. The sharp slaps and deep groans of pleasure told him that. He closed his eyes and leaned back, his imagination in overdrive. There some long pauses, Emma's moans of pleasure. What was she using on herself? He longed to know. The harsh crack of the flogger made him jump; it was obvious how much his brother enjoyed it. Would Liam ever get to that point? Would he ever trust himself enough to let her do such a thing to him? He trusted Emma, absolutely. At least, he hoped he did. It was a little frustrating, not feeling like he could join them in this world. But Emma wanted to be careful, not push him into anything.

The sounds changed, Emma's need all too clear. She made his brother beg, enjoyed it, ordering him to suckle her as she rode him. Liam could just see them, Emma bouncing on Killian's cock, loving every second. He moaned loudly as she climaxed, her pleasure making his cock twitch. Fuck, he missed her so much. He wanted to bury himself in her slick heat and make her scream. He'd never met anyone who enjoyed sex as much as his Emma.

He listened to the whole thing, wishing he could have been there. He loved Emma so much for sharing this with him, even though he wasn't jealous. He fully expected them to enjoy themselves while he was away. The trio never played games like that, something he knew no one would ever understand.

When the recording ended, he dialed his naughty wife. "Got your presents?" she asked, not even bothering with a "hello."

"You, love, are a devious siren."

His low growl made her shiver. "Which did you like better?"

"I loved bo…oh fucking hell, lass!"

"What?"

Liam groaned, scrolling through the pictures again. "On my desk?"

Emma smiled into the phone. "Like you've never fucked me on that desk."

"Well of course, but…" He couldn't stop staring at the look on her face as she pumped the thick dildo in and out of her cunt. "Fuck, you're gorgeous like that."

"I wanted to do something nice for you."

"Sweetheart, nice is leaving a note in my bags. This is…an entirely other level."

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I do!" He blew out a breath. "Bloody hell, Emma, I'm here, hard as a rock and aching for you."

Emma bit her lip, thankful she was alone in her office. "Maybe I could help with that?"

"Right now?"

"Why not? I miss you. I can't wait until you come home so I can have both my boys."

"Such a greedy thing, aren't you?"

"Have you seen you? Both of you are walking sex."

"As are you, love. I feel like I can't control myself around you."

"So don't."

"Where are you?"

"In my office, alone."

Liam bit his lip; they christened her office with their very first roleplay. The sexy headmistress. "Clothes?"

"White blouse and knee length pencil skirt."

"Fuck," he swore. "Underneath?"

"Remember my white lingerie at the wedding?" She smiled at his needy moan. "Not very innocent, am I?"

"Certainly not." Liam swiped his thumb over the precum beaded at the tip of his cock. "Climb up on the desk for me, lass."

"The blinds are open."

"You're several stories up, love. Now do as I say."

Emma inhaled sharply, his command going right to her clit. As he intended no doubt, the bastard. She obeyed, the chair crashing into the wall as she hoisted her ass onto the desktop. "Now what, Captain?"

"Open your blouse."

She had to put her phone down to unbutton it properly, but the silk was too smooth over her skin. "Done."

"Stroke those lovely nipples, sweetheart. Let me hear you."

She flipped the phone to speaker, then hurried to do as he asked. His voice was enough to make her wet, but his orders were intoxicating. She hummed softly as she rubbed her nipples through the lace and satin, the skin hardening. "Oh god."

"Hmm, don't stop. Love hearing you, wife."

Emma nodded hard, leaning back on her elbows. She cupped her breasts, really getting into it, arousal flooding her sex. "Liam…god, it feels so good."

"Are you wet for me, love?"

"Yes."

"Peel off that skirt and spread your legs." He took his cock in hand, moaning. It hurt, the rigid flesh sensitive, but he didn't want to rush it. He missed Emma far too much. He wanted to hear her perform for him.

"Panties?"

"Leave them on. How far do you want to take this, darling?"

"I don't understand."

"Can you leave your pleasure up to me? This whole day? I have an idea for later."

"Later?"

"Would you deny me the chance to watch you and Killian? It sounded so incredible, the two of you fucking."

A needy sound tore at her throat, her core clenching in anticipation. "I knew you would like that."

"Do you like playing with him, sweet? Making him beg for you? Did you fuck him?"

"Yes, god yes," she replied, still fondling her breasts. "It was so hot, Liam. Want to fuck you like that."

He shivered, hoping that one day she could. He wanted it, he just didn't know how to get there. "Someday, my love. I want that too."

"May I touch myself?"

"Hmm, not yet. Tell me what you want me to do to you right now."

"I want…fuck, I want to straddle your face. I want you to eat me out, fucking me with your tongue. I want… _need_ to suck your cock, Liam. God, I miss your cock inside me."

"Inside you where, Emma?"

"Everywhere," she hisses. "Mouth, cunt, ass. Feel so amazing when you both fill me up."

"Fucking hell." He had to take several deep breaths to get his own arousal under control. "You have such a lovely arse, lass. Round and tight, feels so good around my cock."

"Can we use the swing?"

"Anything you want, my darling. You liked that, didn't you? Killian and I sharing you in front of all those people."

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"I did too. Want to do it again."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Please, Liam. Please!"

"Soon, sweet. Rub that delicious cunt through your panties."

Emma moaned, even the light touch to her clothed clit driving her crazy. "More, Liam."

"Such a wanton thing. Do you want to come?"

"Yes! Yes, please!"

He laughed, feeling a bit evil, but he wondered how long she could hold out. "Not yet. Not until much, much later, my love. If you come without permission, I'm going to make Killian punish you."

Emma whined in complaint. How dare he arouse her so, just to deny her climax! It was mean! "Don't you want to hear me come?"

Damn her for knowing him too well. "You know I do, but I can be patient."

"Liam…"

"You may touch, but do not come. I mean it, Emma."

She bit her lip, but she knew she would obey. It was the least she could do after teasing him with her gifts. Gratefully, she slid her hand into the soaked panties, fingers dancing over her swollen clit. "Oh, oh god."

"That's it, darling. Tell me how this feels. I'm so close."

"It feels…fuck, it feels good, naughty. Like anyone could see me."

"You're gorgeous," he reminded her. "You like people watching you."

"Yes," she hissed. "I like you and Killian watching me. I like you staring as the other fucks me." She moaned, fresh arousal coating her fingers. "Jesus, I'm so fucking wet, Liam."

"When I get home, we're not leaving the house until I've had my fill of you. Miss you so much."

"Me too. Need you, need you inside me!"

That was the end of the line for him. His cock pulsed in his hand, thick streams of come coating his hand and stomach. He roared long and loud, relishing Emma's answering moan. "Fuck, Emma."

She sucked in a breath, her thighs shaking from the need to come. "Please? It hurts, Liam."

He nearly caved. She sounded so wrecked. Somehow he found the strength to deny her. He wanted to _see_ her fall. "No, darling. Not yet."

"But…"

"Do you trust me?"

Emma snarled in frustration, but slowly she removed her hand from her panties. "Yes," she said in a small voice.

"There's a good girl. I promise it'll be worth it."

"I kind of hate you right now."

"No, you don't. I think you're intrigued by what I have planned."

"Shut up," she said petulantly.

"I love you, my Emma."

His husky tender tone melted her frustration. "I love you too, Liam. I really do miss you."

He got up and headed for the small bathroom to clean up. "I miss you too. More than I can say."

"When are you coming home?"

"I'm hoping for Friday night, but they might not be willing to fly me back so late," he replied sadly. "If not then, first thing Saturday morning."

Emma forced herself to sit up as her body calmed. She would be on edge for a little while, robbed of her blissful high. She trusted that Liam had point to all of this. "We can come pick you up."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. We need you here with us, Liam. It's just not the same."

"I'm sure you two are getting on just fine."

"I love spending time with Killian. I…well, I kinda feel like I've been neglecting him lately, which I hate. He says he doesn't see it that way, but…"

"Emma, you are being too hard on yourself. If anything, _I_ should be apologizing. All our recent troubles are my doing."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. I was such an arse to you and Killian about this damnable job, being passed over."

"But you worked so hard…"

"None of that matters if I hurt the people closest to me. You both have been kinder to me than I deserve."

"We just want you to be happy, Liam."

"You know what I discovered on this trip? Being away from you…it's like a physical ache in my chest. It keeps me up at night, especially when I think about how much of a berk I've been. I try to sleep in these tiny beds and I miss the scent of your skin. The way you snuggle against me as you sleep. Hell, even Killian's occasional snores. I miss my family, Emma. I know now that I being away from you for months at a time might have killed me."

Emma felt a hot tear slide down her cheek. Liam was never one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but she adored him for trying. "That might be a slight exaggeration, Captain."

"Maybe, maybe not. I just know I don't ever want to find out." He laid down in the twin bed. "I'm so sorry, Emma. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Liam. For better or for worse, remember?"

"No regrets?"

"Just that I can't hold you right now."

"I know how you feel."

Emma finished righting her clothes and put the phone to her ear. "Hurry home to me, sailor."

"I will, I promise." They made their plans for later and Liam ended the call. He felt wrung out and not just from his orgasm. Talking to Emma was cathartic, more than he expected. He owned Killian an apology as well; he wanted to deliver that in person. His little brother was the emotionally mature Jones brother, who'd have guessed that? Liam didn't appreciate him enough and that irked him. He wasn't sure what he planned on doing about that yet, but he had time.

As he lay there, his day seemed to catch up with him; it was difficult to stay awake. He could take a little nap, then grab some dinner. After that, he needed to figure out how the bloody Skype worked.

* * *

"Emma? You home, love?"

"Here!" Her voice came from the living, so Killian didn't hesitate you join her there.

"I come bearing gifts?"

Emma bounced up out of Liam's chair, her eyes slightly wild. The last few hours had not been kind to her. It felt like bugs were crawling under her skin. "Thank god, I'm starving."

"Is everything okay, lass?"

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"Because you seem…" He shrugged helplessly. "Off?"

She took the bag from his hands and placed it on the couch. Then she stood up on her toes and fused her lips to his. Surprised, Killian didn't stop her, allowing her free reign. She grabbed his jacket, her tug tipping his balance just a bit. He groaned, but continued to kiss her, hands falling to her hips. "Emma?"

"Just kiss me." He did, but he forced her to slow, to savor the moment. She hummed in content, his hard body exactly what she was itching for.

"Now care to tell me what had you so riled, dearest wife?"

"Liam found our gifts."

Confusion contorted his handsome features. "Did they…not go over well?"

"Oh, they did. He called me right after."

"While you were at the office."

"Yep."

"And…" There clearly was more to it if her mauling of his lips was any indication.

She flushed; it was adorable. "We, uh, might have had phone sex?"

"I was wondering what was taking him so bloody long."

Emma's laugh was slightly hysterical. "He didn't let me come."

"He…what now?" That didn't sound like Liam at all. They both thoroughly enjoyed bringing Emma to climax.

"He got off and I didn't."

"And you stood for this...why exactly?"

"Because he ordered me not to. Said if I came without permission he'd have you punish me."

Now that was intriguing. "And you're…okay with this?"

"I miss him," she said, longing evident in her voice. "I miss the way we play together, all of us." She grinned mischievously. It had been far too long since they straight up dominated her. "You know how much I enjoy giving up control."

"As much as I do, my love." He kissed her hard. "Only for us, yeah?"

"Just you. No one else." She dragged him back by the neck, lips nipping, teeth biting, tongues locked in a heated dance. Killian hoisted her up and carried her back to Liam's chair, settling her in his lap.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I am," she breathed, fingers diving into his hair. "For you."

He moaned, her sultry tone doing wicked things to him. They made out like they hadn't kissed in days, her lips quickly becoming red and swollen from his own, scruff scraping over her skin. Her fingers shook as she struggled to remove his tie, then his shirt. Desire thrummed under her skin, her aborted climax foremost in her mind. Killian palmed her breasts through the silk, squeezing roughly. "God yes."

"Too many clothes," he grunted, pushing her skirt up her thighs. This allowed her to widen her legs, grind down on his erection. "Bloody fuck."

"He'll ask you to punish me," Emma reminded him, unbuttoning her blouse. "I'm being a very bad girl."

"I shall take great pleasure in doing so, darling." His back still twinged in a few spots, each mark a reminder of how much his Emma loved him. He could do no less for her.

"Fuck." Her core flooded with heat, eager for a good spanking. Blouse and bra hit the floor, her lover's mouth hot on her nipples. "Hurry, Killian. Need your cock."

"Up." Confused, Emma stood, watching with blatant lust as he finished stripping, cock bobbing against his stomach, long and thick. "Bend over the chair."

Fucking her in Liam's chair? Her clit throbbed with need. Killian bunched her skirt around her hips and yanked the soaked panties aside. He rubbed the tip of his cock over her swollen sex, her clit, reveling in her shudder of pleasure. He paused at her entrance, the barest pressure, teasing her. After several excruciating moments, Emma whined, fingers digging into the leather. "Please!"

He chuckled, leaning forward just enough to sink into her slowly. He wanted this to last. Emma moaned in relief, the stretch precisely what she needed so badly. They moved together, nice and slow, steady; even then, Emma was so aroused that her first climax crept up on her. "Killian…Killian, fuck, that feels so good!"

"Close already, sweetheart? You're shaking."

She nodded hard. "Please! Please let me come!"

He didn't speak, merely slipped his hand between her legs. An unholy sound tumbled from her lips, trying to hold on until she got permission. "Did you enjoy the phone sex, love?" Killian purred in her ear. "Did you enjoy Liam ordering you around?"

"Yes, yes!" she cried, hips pushing back to take him deeper.

"Do you want to fuck him?"

"Yes!"

"Like this? Until you're begging for release?"

"Yes!"

"Who's fucking you right now?"

"Killian!"

"Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

"And?"

"Liam! Fuck, I'm yours, yours! I'll do anything, Killian, please let me come!"

He growled softly, pressing harder on her clit. "Now, sweet. Let me feel you."

Emma screamed as she let go, her climax rocking her to the core. Killian hissed and groaned, but he did not increase his pace. She rippled along his length, her body thrashing under him. He felt his control slipping, his own climax tingling at the base of his spine. Another handful of strokes and he was there, hips stuttering as he pumped her full of his seed. "God, I love you," he muttered into her damp skin.

"Hmm, me too," she whispered, feeling utterly fantastic. There would be consequences, but she could handle it. In fact, she would probably enjoy the hell out of it. One thing was sure, life with the Jones brothers was never boring. "Thank you."

He kissed right between her shoulder blades. "Let's hope you still think that after I've punished you."

Emma hummed. "For seducing you?"

"Exactly."

"I'll take that bet." She arched under him, feeling lazy and content. "If I know Liam at all, he'll enjoy watching us."

"I'm sure he will." He hugged her around the middle. "Hungry for food now?"

"Famished." Emma shucked her skirt and adjusted her panties as she stood. Then she picked up Killian's shirt and used it to cover herself.

"That should be illegal," Killian muttered, yanking up his trousers. He didn't know what his brother had planned, but if it involved Emma he knew it would be worth it. They set up their meal right there in the living room, filling each other in on their days. Emma didn't confide everything she and Liam talked about; she suspected that Liam wanted to tell Killian himself. She wanted to encourage their relationship wherever possible. Loving her as they did, it seemed to bring them together.

"So Liam arrived safely?"

"Yeah. He's going to try and fly back Friday night, but it might be too late. I said we'd go pick him up?"

"Of course we can, love. Eager to see him?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I miss him."

"So do I." He kissed the back of her hand. "I know he misses you."

"He misses you too, you know."

Killian laughed. "I'm sure he's happy to be rid of me for a few days."

"Don't say that. He loves you. And I know he misses you, he told me so."

Killian ducked his head, embarrassed. "I was just teasing."

"Our family's not a joke, Killian. He's miserable up there."

"We'll spend some time together when he gets home. We've got all sorts of things planned, what the holidays coming and all."

Emma tucked her head against his shoulder. "Is it weird that I'm really excited for Christmas?" She wasn't religious, she never had been. Her boys weren't either. To her it was a time for family, particularly since she had one to celebrate with.

"No, I don't think so. We had a nice celebration last year."

"This will be our first Christmas married."

"Hmm, I still can't get over that. You married us, love."

"Liam asked me if I had any regrets."

"Do you?"

"Nope." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "How could I regret the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

"Best thing, huh?"

She swatted his chest. "Are you kidding? I've got two amazing guys, a nice house, a good job. In my darkest days, I never expected anything like this. I couldn't."

Killian squeezed her shoulder. "If I could take all that pain away, Emma, I would."

"I know you would. You both would. But all the terrible stuff that happened…it made me who I am. I hate it, but I know my life would be worse without you guys in it. You gave me a home, a family." She smiled hopefully. "A family that one day will get bigger?"

Killian's grin threatened to split his face. "I very much wish that, darling. But only when you're ready."

She cupped his cheek. "I'm getting there. Every time I think about it, I get this feeling…I can't wait to see my boys as fathers."

"And you will be a fantastic mum, I know it."

"I'll have you with me and that makes it a little less scary." She cocked a brow at him. "Once the remodel is done and you both are really settled in your new jobs…maybe we can start trying then?"

"Let's talk to Liam before deciding, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like that."

"As much as I want children, Emma, you know that I'm happy like this, right? Just you and Liam, that's all I truly need."

She giggled. "Yeah, we couldn't really just rip each other's clothes off and go at it if we've got little ones running around."

"Little ones? Planning on more than one, love?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Let's see how the first one goes."

He pulled her into his lap. "I have to admit I do enjoy the way we are now. Just indulging our passions whenever, wherever we want."

"You'd think we were sex obsessed or something."

"Perhaps we're just good at it."

Emma kissed him, sucking lightly on his lip. "I'd say better than good, tiger."

"Hmm, me too." He captured her lips again, his hands sliding under the borrowed shirt. They were still making out lazily when Emma's phone rang. She dived to get it, she knew that ringtone.

"Liam?"

She sounded out of breath. "Am I interrupting?"

"We just finished dinner."

Liam suspected it was more than dinner, but that was good. He could roll with that. He liked the idea that Emma was so riled up from their tryst that she just couldn't wait. "I was hoping you two could walk me through starting the Skype?"

"Skype?" Emma shivered; Skype meant they could _see_ each other. He would know she'd been thoroughly fucked just by looking at her. Why did that turn her on so much?

Killian gave her ass a squeeze. "Hmm, I think someone's about to get a spanking," he growled.

Liam heard Killian mutter something but he couldn't make it out. "Emma?"

She shook her head, trying to snap out the dirty possibilities. "Yeah, we can help. I'll boot up my laptop while Killian walks you through it?" Killian nodded in agreement. "Okay, here's Killian."

Killian took the phone from her, giving her a teasing swat as she stood. "Good day, brother?"

"Enjoy the show?"

Killian pushed himself up to follow Emma upstairs. "It was her idea, the photos. Like them?"

"Thoroughly. We married the perfect woman."

Killian smirked as her perfect rounded posterior proceeded him up the stairs. "Indeed we did, Liam."

His brother's tone confirmed his earlier suspicions. "She's already disobeyed me, hasn't she?"

"She practically attacked me," Killian chuckled. "She's currently wearing my shirt. And _only_ my shirt."

"Minx."

"Did you really think she would hold out? She gets cranky if she's deprived."

"Bloody insatiable, she is."

"Neither of us is complaining about that."

"Still talking about me?" Emma asked, the shirt riding up to expose her rump.

"What else would we talk about, love?"

"I don't know? The weather?"

"Tell her it's fucking cold up here," Liam said.

"Liam says it's cold."

"Then he needs to pay attention, so we can warm him up." She booted up her laptop while Killian walked Liam through the sign in process on his end. It took a couple of tries, but they finally made the connection. Liam's smiling face appeared on the screen. "Hey sailor."

God, he felt like he hadn't seen her in weeks, not days. Liam drank in every detail, her mussed blonde tresses, her pale skin, the smile on her lips, the cleavage that peeked out his brother's shirt. She was a vision. "Hello, my love."

Killian ended the phone call and slid in beside his wife. "Now how are you really, big brother?"

"Bored," Liam said honestly. "I took a bit of a walk through the town here, but I'd much rather be at home."

"Liam Jones, a homebody?"

Liam scratched at his neck, cheeks tinging pink, but his blue eyes were clear. "Right now home sounds like the greatest place in the world."

"We miss you too, Liam." Emma reached out, her finger running over her husband's jawline.

"We're gonna come get you," Killian added, a comforting arm around Emma's shoulders. "Just tell us when you land, day or night."

"I'm sure the Navy will have a car."

"Do you really want to wait to hold your wife again?"

Liam's features softened, his yearning for Emma a physical ache. "Touché."

"Then it's settled. We're going to come pick you up and bring you home."

"I can't wait."

They adjusted the computers so they could see each other better. "Liam, where are you?" Killian asked, getting a glimpse of the room Liam occupied.

"Temporary quarters. It's got a desk, a couple of chairs, and a bed."

"The bed's small," Emma piped up.

"It hardly fits me," Liam complained. "I always feel squashed."

"You'll be back in our bed soon."

Liam smiled. "Can't wait."

"They treating you alright?"

Liam sighed. "It's fine. Sometimes I get funny looks, people doing doubletakes, but it's fine."

"Too bad you don't have your guitar," Emma mused.

"Too bulky to bring, but I think I might start practicing again when I get back."

Emma's face lit up. "Yeah?"

He couldn't resist that smile. "Yeah. Someday I'd like to be able to play for you."

"I'd love that."

Liam's smirk was wicked. "You know what I would love?"

"What?"

"Open your shirt."

Emma suppressed her grin; she was all too pleased at the change in mood. She wet her lips, fingers reaching for the buttons. She was distracted for a moment as Killian hopped off the bed. He returned quickly with her hairbrush, pulling it through her golden locks as she slowly peeled the shirt off. "Hair up or down, brother?"

"Up, I think. I want to see her."

Emma hummed, her nipples pebbling as Killian massaged her scalp. "Hmmm."

"Kneel on the bed for me?"

Emma nodded mutely, tucking her legs under her. "May I touch?"

"I don't think so," Liam replied. "That seems to get you into trouble."

"Should I tie her wrists?"

"An excellent idea, brother."

Killian finished winding his wife's long hair into a braid, flipping it over her shoulder. He returned to the treasure chest, fetching a silk scarf and some other things he might need. Emma's nostrils flared deliciously as her lover settled behind her, his strong hands sliding down her arms. "Cold?"

She shook her head. "Excited."

His hands cupped her breasts, fingers teasing the nipples. "Oh, she is, Liam. I can smell her."

Liam growled low in his throat, his cock twitching. Emma's arousal was a heady and sweet; was it any wonder he could live between her thighs? A flash of jealousy gripped him, he wanted to taste her so badly. "Tie those wrists."

Emma felt bereft the moment Killian released her, an ache building steadily between her legs. Killian tugged her arms behind her, placing one on top of the other. It forced her breasts out, her back arching just a little. Goosebumps rose on her skin, her heart thumping hard. Restraints, no matter how simple, always did this to her. They excited her, yet calmed her, as she turned her pleasure over to her boys. They always took such good care of her, often knowing what she needed before she did.

"So beautiful," Liam murmured.

Emma's gaze fell to the screen. "I was a bad girl, Liam."

"Judging by your state of undress when I called, I gathered as much. Tell me what you did."

She shuddered as Killian's fingers glided over her spine. "I…I begged Killian to fuck me."

"Why?"

"Because I was horny. You didn't let me come."

"Your pleasure belongs to me, Emma. You disobeyed me."

"Yes, Captain."

"Are you sorry?"

Emma shook her head defiantly. "No, Captain."

"Stubborn tonight, are we?" Liam looked behind her to his brother. "Riding crop or paddle?"

"Why not both?" Killian tweaked her nipples, a bolt of lust shooting through her. "Or perhaps…the clamps?"

Emma couldn't stop her moan; she loved her new toys. "Please."

"Is it a punishment if she wants it?"

"She'll get what she deserves. Prep her."

Emma spread her knees, hoping to ease the ache in her core. Liam saw it and warned her with a dangerous growl. She shivered and moved her knees back to where they had been. She watched transfixed as Liam removed his sweater, leaving him bare chested, her eyes following the trail of hair down his belly. She bit her lip, knowing what lay at the end of it.

Liam resumed his place on the bed, trousers loose, belt thrown away. Seeing his wife like this, willing to obey his every command, had him hard and throbbing, not that he wanted her to know it just yet. "Liam?"

"Yes, love?"

She was probably pushing her luck but she didn't care. "I have a new toy."

"You do?"

"May I have it?"

"What is it?"

"A butt plug."

"Let me see it."

Killian brought it over so Liam could see. The elder Jones could see the appeal for her; it was wide, a bit longer than the others. He was selfish enough that he wanted to be there the first time she used it. "When I come home," he promised, "we'll put that to very good use."

Emma whined, but didn't protest. Tonight, her pleasure was theirs. Killian settled behind her again, the clamps nearby on the duvet. She bit back a moan as he began to massage her breasts, slowly, kneading the soft mounds. She arched into it, hoping Liam was enjoying the show.

"Let me hear you, lass," Liam ordered softly. Emma's eyes snapped open, locking with his through the screen. Killian gave her a sharp pinch and she gasped. "Oh!"

"You heard the man," Killian murmured in her ear. "He wants to hear everything I'm doing to you."

She nodded hard, moaning as he twirled her nipples roughly. "Fuck."

It felt like a long time, but it must have only been a few minutes. Once both nipples were rigid, Killian picked up the clamps and gently screwed them in place. Emma hissed loudly at the pinch, the cool chain dangling over her flushed skin. The pain faded into pleasure as Killian licked one hard bud and then the other, another flood of wetness soaking her panties. "Oh my god."

Killian ran a single digit over her crotch. "Soaked through," he informed Liam. "Bloody hell."

"Hmm, such a naughty girl." Liam leaned forward, drinking in the erotic sight. What he wouldn't give to fuck her sweet quim right this moment.

"Ugh," she complained, trying to grind her hips into Killian's hand. She needed friction, anything to ease the emptiness inside her.

"I think we can find a better use for that mouth, don't you, brother?"

Killian nodded, already reaching for his fly. His erection pressed against the zipper; he groaned audibly as it was freed. He shucked the trousers, pants and socks, moving to stand at the edge of the bed. He adjusted the laptop so Liam could see them. "Emma, come here."

She edged over as best she could; the bed was soft and her balance was off from her wrists being bound. But she loved the challenge of it. Killian swooped down to kiss her deeply, fingers tugging on her braid. "Do you know what we want?"

"For me to suck your cock."

"Good girl."

Emma spread her knees to balance, slowly leaning forward. Killian held her steady, sighing as her pink tongue darted out to lick him. It was a challenge, doing it this way, using only her mouth. She licked him up and down, pressing his thick length against his belly. After a few strokes, she wrapped her lips around his girth, the salty taste of him heady on her tongue.

"Ugh, just like that, lass. Nice and slow." He didn't know what else Liam had planned for her; he didn't want this to end too soon.

Liam licked his lips, his own hand curling around his cock. Emma had never been shy about this, giving her mouth freely, enjoying it even. He loved that this made her hot. He stroked himself in time to the bobs of her head, enjoying the way the chain swayed at the very bottom of the frame. No doubt she was warm and wet, putting the devious tongue of hers to use.

Emma drowned in want, her crotch so wet that her panties might as well not even be there. She desperately wished Liam was there to touch her, feast on her as she pleasured his brother. She yearned to be overwhelmed, hands touching her, lips caressing her skin. She moaned around the cock in her mouth, trying to grind herself against the bed.

"Bloody fuck," Killian cursed. "Christ, you should see her, Liam." He jerked, hips forcing himself deeper down her throat. "A vision."

What Liam could see was intense enough. "Stop."

Emma sucked in air as she straightened up, her lungs on fire. She glanced from Killian to the computer, Liam staring back at her with stormy blue eyes. He wanted her. Badly. If he were here right now, he would no doubt take her hard and fast; she would love every second.

"Get those wretched panties off her," Liam growled.

Emma swung her legs out, flopping onto her belly. Killian yanked the material down her legs, then pulled her up by the hips. He didn't untie her and she didn't expect him to. Her shoulders twinged a little but she was too keyed up to care. She knew what would come next.

"Twenty five," Liam ordered. "And if she makes a sound, you add five more."

She managed to turn her head so she could see Liam in the computer. He was sitting back from it a bit more now, completely nude. She hoped he had the door to his room bolted; she didn't want anyone seeing her husband like this. He was entirely hers. His fingers danced over his length; her mouth watered. Would he masterbate for her? Let her watch him as he watched Killian play with her?

She was so engrossed in Liam that the first blow was a shock. Emma yelped, too late realizing her mistake.

Liam chuckled darkly. "Disobeying already, lass. You must crave this spanking."

Emma nodded into the mattress. She did. God help her, she _did_. "Yes, Captain. I deserve to be punished."

"In that case…say thank you. Every time. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Captain."

The next strike was a few inches below the first, the wood hard on her soft flesh. "Thank you!" she cried, fighting back a sigh of pleasure.

Killian growled low in his throat; she was glorious like this. Still he knew her limits. He maintained steady speed and pressure, slap after slap of her ass, the skin reddening. After ten he paused for a long moment, then started all over again. She was getting hoarse, her voice throaty and raw, her thighs slick with arousal. At twenty he paused again, lips gently caressing the stinging flesh. Emma nearly sobbed as he soothed her with those hands, strong and sure. It was almost too much and she had ten to go.

"Thank you!" She felt herself slipping into that hazy dreamlike state, almost like an out of body experience. The pain and the pleasure melded perfectly together, as Killian pushed her harder than ever before. She was desperate to be a good girl for them, for Liam. She missed him so much, heart twisting even as her body climbed higher and higher.

Liam counted the final few blows under his breath, erection actually painful now. He couldn't get over how fucking incredible his wife was, how she could give of herself so freely. He longed to make love to her, hear her scream his name in ecstasy.

He would never take what they had together for granted. Ever again.

Emma was so deeply in her zone that she didn't notice when Killian untied her wrists. She gasped softly as he rolled her on to her back and licked her clamped nipples. It felt so good, the nipples even more sensitive than usual. "Oh," she breathed. "Oh _fuck_." A thick finger rubbed her clit; she shuddered. "Shit!"

"I want her to beg," Liam said. "I want her to beg to be fucked."

She sucked in a shaky breath, even as Killian slowly stroked her labia. She didn't know how much more she could take. Between the clamps and the spanking and Liam watching her, she felt like she was going to explode. But she'd deified him once, jumping Killian the moment he came home. This was her punishment for disobeying.

Killian watched her carefully as he touched her, always pulling back before she could climax. Her green eyes got a little more wild every time he took her pleasure away, her head thrashing, hands fisting the sheets. She lasted longer than he thought, her whole body vibrating with the need to come.

"Please!" she screamed at last. "Please! Fuck me, fuck me!"

"Brother?"

"I think she's had enough."

Emma whimpered with need as Killian lifted her up and settled her on his lap. Her ass still stung, but she needed this more. She needed to feel him inside her. They faced the camera, Emma bracing her hands on the bed as Killian positioned himself. Slowly, she took him in, crying out in relief as he filled her. "Fuck yes."

Liam gazed at her hungrily, drinking in the way her body moved. She was graceful, fluid, grinding down on his brother's cock. The chain across her chest swayed and bounced with every roll of her hips; she was stunning. "Don't stop, love. You're fucking gorgeous right now."

Emma nodded, feeling her orgasm just out of reach. "Need to come," she gasped. "God, this feels good."

"Show me," Liam growled. "Let me see you, Emma."

Emma pushed herself up, Killian helping her to sit more securely in his lap. She arched, the clamps sending little jolts through her with every thrust. "Liam, _please."_

He could watch her in the throes of her passion forever, but she was at the breaking point. "Come," murmured. "Come for me."

Emma nodded, bouncing more frantically in Killian's lap. With one mind, they reached for her clit; two strokes had her exploding, every nerve on fire. Killian held her firmly by the waist, fucking her through it, dragging every last drop of pleasure from her before chasing his own high.

She felt wrung out, spent, but Killian hadn't come yet. Drunk, she raised her eyes to the screen, Liam masterbating before her eyes. She shuddered, watching as he climaxed with her name on his lips. Killian felt her fluttering again, keening and he quickly found her clit. This time they climaxed together, Emma breathless and limp in his arms. He spilled himself deep inside her, high on the intense connection they all shared.

Emma must have fallen asleep because the next thing she felt was pain. "Ow, ow, ow," she hissed.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Killian soothed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I've got to get the clamps off."

She breathed deeply, the sharp pain in her right breast already easing a little. "I know. Just…give me a minute." She looked to her left, where she hoped Liam still was. "Liam?"

"I'm here, love."

Her heart melted at the concern in his too blue eyes. "Don't go, okay?"

"Never." She kept her gaze on him as she nodded to Killian. He eased the clamp off as gently as he could, but nothing could stop the pain as blood rushed back into the tissue. Liam instinctively reached out, frustrated by the distance. Emma reached out too, her fingers brushing the screen.

"I'm okay."

"Was I too hard on you?"

She shook her head. "No. But I might be out of commission for a couple of days."

"I'll take care of her, Liam," Killian said, brushing a few tendrils of hair away from her face.

"I know you will, brother."

They talked about mundane things as Killian rubbed lotion into her bottom and breasts. She really did feel amazing, endorphins still rushing through her system. A little discomfort was the price for intense pleasure. Emma would pay it gladly. Once she was wrapped up one of Liam's shirts, she sat up against the headboard, back cushioned by pillows. "You know how I wanted to do that game night with the gang?"

Liam nodded. "Of course, love."

"What would you guys think about making it Christmas themed? If we're spending Christmas in town…"

"It would give us an excuse to go all out," Killian chuckled, his head resting on her thighs.

"You really want to play hostess, Emma?"

She shrugged. "I just thought it would be fun."

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine with opening up our home to friends," Liam said seriously. "But I just don't want you to feel put upon, lass."

"I'll have you guys to help me."

"Come on, Liam. It's just a party."

"Was I saying no?"

Emma beamed. "You're the best, Liam."

"We can start planning and shopping when I get back."

"Monday," Killian countered. "None of us are leaving the house this weekend."

Liam smiled to himself. "True."

"We should start cleaning out the attic too," Emma said thoughtfully. "Maybe convert it into something?"

"What are you thinking, lass?"

Emma pressed her lips together. "I know we talked about making the other bedrooms into guest rooms…"

"Until they acquire another use," Liam cut in and Emma smiled. It was moments like this why she wondered how she could ever be frightened of motherhood. They were just as excited—if not more—to start a family as she was.

"Yeah, well, even with weeding out stuff, there's still a lot of things here for three people," she continued. "We need storage space."

"I can add that to the list of questions for the contractors," Killian said, grabbing his phone. He made a few notes, typing away with his thumbs. "I think we should choose one before the holidays hit. That would give them time to design something for us by Valentine's Day."

"Coinciding with our trip to New York," Liam said, almost to himself. He couldn't get over how level headed and responsible Killian was these days. It was a lovely thing to see.

"Exactly. We'll go, enjoy the city, fetch Emma's things, then when we come back we can find a place to stay until the project's finished."

"How long do you think it will take?" Emma asked. Staying at a hotel could get expensive and they were already sinking a lot of their equity into the remodel.

"Probably depends on how much work there is to be done."

"I just want something that comfortably accommodates all three of us. The closet's too small."

"And the bathtub," Liam added.

"Our shower's large enough, I think," Killian mused. "Unless we wanted to change the décor?"

"What wrong with the décor?"

"Well, it's what came with the house. Now that it's ours, we can make it into anything you want, Emma."

She frowned; she loved their home just as it was, aside from the storage issues. It did have a bit of a masculine feel when she first moved in, but that never put her off. She liked the dark woods and colors. It was frequently brightened with flowers they would bring her, or the photographs of the trio all over the house. Not to mention the paintings they'd gotten from Ruby. "Let me think about it?"

"Of course, darling." Killian kissed her temple. "Seeing as we love this bed so much, perhaps we could design it around that? Like our room in Paris?"

The mention of Paris made her feel warm and content. They'd been so happy on their honeymoon. "Yeah, well, that room at certain…perks."

"Our room could too."

"Killian!"

"Why not? We already indulge in our fantasies at home."

"But what about…later?" They never locked the chest now that they were home; there was no need. However, once they had children running around…enjoying that part of their sex life would get infinitely more complicated.

"Emma, would you have guessed that our room had those things if we hadn't pointed them out?"

"No, but…"

Liam cleared his throat to get her attention. "Love, you're over thinking things. We don't have to stop being ourselves once we start a family. We'll just have more love to go around."

"I just…don't want to screw things up," she said sadly. "It's a whole other person, relying on us."

Liam's chest hurt; he wanted to hold her so badly. Killian did in his stead, hugging her close. "We haven't failed each other," he said gently, kissing her hair. "We won't fail our little ones either."

Emma turned her head so she could see Liam. She wished he was there; she yearned for one of their incredible threeway hugs. They always made her feel safe. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, lass." Liam stretched out his hand; Emma followed suit. They could almost make their fingers touch. It wasn't enough. _Two more days,_ Liam thought. Then he was flying home. He didn't care how late it was on Friday; he was getting back to London. His family needed him.

Their earlier activities were starting to catch up to Emma; she buried her face into Killian's chest to stifle a yawn. "Someone's exhausted."

"Whose fault is that?" She didn't want to sleep, but it was getting late. Besides sleeping would bring Liam that much closer to coming home.

"Guilty," Liam confirmed. "Am I forgiven?"

"Always." She blew him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."

They shut down the computers not long after; Killian got Emma settled into bed. He shut off the lights, but couldn't fall asleep himself. He picked up his phone, the light from the screen momentarily blinding him. He wondered if Liam was still awake. After checking that Emma was sound asleep, he dialed.

"Killian? Something wrong?"

"No, I just…couldn't sleep."

"Is Emma okay?"

"Aye, she's out like a light."

"Did she seem…off to you?"

"How so?"

"When we were talking about kids…I thought she was excited."

Killian sighed. "She is. We talked about it earlier; I wanted to wait until you were home to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That we might start trying once the remodel's done and we're settled."

"Really?" That surprised him.

"You should have seen her face. I never expected her to be ready so soon. At least that's what I thought a few hours ago."

"And now?"

"I think it's this case she's working. She's tracking down a birth mother for a client. She says it's fine, but I'm starting to wonder."

"It would certainly give her a lot to think about, given the mystery surrounding her birth."

"Aye. I want children, Liam. I want us to have that. But not at her expense."

Liam frowned; Emma didn't have a good history with motherhood. Her own parents abandoned her, then as a teen she miscarried a child. Frankly, Liam was impressed she could think about a family at all. His Emma was the bravest person he knew. But she did just want it because they did? They needed to sort that out before actually trying to get her pregnant.

"We can wait," Liam said finally. "I don't mind it just being the three of us for a while."

"Me neither. Can you believe it's only been a year since she got here?"

Liam laughed quietly. "No. It feels like a whole other lifetime, one before Emma and one after."

"Aye. She's the best part of us, brother."

"Indeed she is." Liam sighed heavily. He'd wanted to do this in person, but now was as good a time as any. "Killian…I need to apologize to you."

"What for?"

"My behavior these last couple of weeks. I got so blindsided by this posting and…"

"Liam, stop. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I was jealous," he admitted. "Of you. Again. I tried not to be. But…"

"It feels like a demotion," Killian finished for him. "Liam, look. I am still upset that you got passed over. It's not fair. But perhaps…it happened for a reason."

"I've come around to that, these last few days. I didn't think…bloody hell, I didn't think it would hurt this much. This is literal hell."

Killian's heart ached for Liam. He'd spent so long avoiding attachments and now he was head over heels in love. "You'll be home soon. We'll all be together."

"I miss you, you know. I don't have my little brother to keep me in line."

"Younger brother," Killian said automatically.

"I'm just teasing, Killian. You've grown up a lot this year. Mum would be proud of you. I'm proud of you."

Killian closed his eyes; he couldn't describe how much that meant to him. "Thanks, Liam."

"That doesn't mean I'm not challenging you to game of pool once I'm home."

Killian chuckled quietly. "You're on, brother." They were brothers, competition was part of their relationship. Except when it came to Emma. They never competed for her affections, never tried to one up the other. Early on, that had been a struggle for Liam, but he'd gotten past it. Now sharing her love was easy as breathing.

After they hung up, Killian tried to sleep. He spooned up behind Emma, Liam's pillow resting in her arms. Her steady breathing was soothing, her body warm. She was such a kind, thoughtful, compassionate person, with so much love in her heart. The fact that she could be married to both Jones brothers was a testament to that. He had no doubt that she would be a loving mother to their children. But he could understand her fear. He was a little afraid himself. In addition, their children would have challenges other kids didn't face. Like having three parents. Were they just being selfish, bringing children into their world?

Killian refused to believe that. They were a family, just like everyone else. Families came in all sorts these days. As long as they loved each other and stayed true to themselves, they could accomplish anything.

Emma stirred; Killian gently pressed a kiss to her exposed shoulder. He'd wake up early, cook her something. Perhaps make a lunch for her to take to the office. With Liam gone, they were probably eating too much take out. Sure, they made up for it with other…activities, but he promised Liam he'd look after her.

Things would begin to happen quickly, once Liam returned. It stunned him; it was almost December. Will was due to be back by then; Killian missed his friend. Will was unable to attend the wedding, one of the few regrets from that day. It had been pretty nearly perfect, but Will was his closest friend aside from Liam. Will would have spent a great deal of time taking the mickey out of him, but Killian knew him better than that. Will liked Emma, even more important he supported them as family. He'd been there during the very worst time, the attack, looking after Emma. Killian would never be able to repay him for that.

Liam punched the lumpy pillow and turned over for the fifth time. He couldn't find a comfortable position to lie in. He mind refused to shut down, Killian's words running like a broken record through his mind. He hated being away from them. He hated not being able to hold his wife and soothe her fears, especially ones she didn't want to acknowledge existed. She was passionate, stubborn, still coming into her own. So much had changed in the last year, for all of them. It was logical to start thinking seriously about a family, but would it be so bad to just be them for a while? Liam had so much he wanted to see and do, parts of himself that he wanted to explore. Christ, they'd only been married just shy of two months.

They'd have a talk about it when he returned home. Really sort out what they wanted, what was really important. Emma's happiness was all that mattered to him. As long as she was happy, he was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** More Swan Jones trio! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope.

 **Chapter 6**

Liam tucked his uniform back in his bag; he was _finally_ through with his mission. One day spent inspecting nuclear submarines, the next at Firth of Forth inspecting the new _Queen Elizabeth_ class aircraft carriers. In a few short hours, he would be on a plane _home._ It felt good, knowing he would see his family. They might be forgiving of his recent behavior, but he still wanted to make amends. He owed them that much. He managed to convince the pilot ferrying him all over the country to fly back to London that night, promising a glowing recommendation for a new billet. And a pint at the nearby pub.

A small price to pay to get home.

Liam left his bag with the clerk at the hangar, then headed for the main gate. He was in a good mood, buoyed by the knowledge of what awaited him. In the days before Emma came into their lives, Liam would often come home to an empty house, Killian out with friends or on a date. He hadn't realized how lonely he was, not back then. Meeting Emma was a jolt to his system, shaking him out of his complacency, really forcing him to _live._ It hadn't always been easy. Accepting he and his brother loved the same woman threw his carefully ordered world into a chaos, but Liam never regretted it. Never regretted allowing her into his heart. How could he, when he felt so alive?

The pub was a bit shabby, but Liam suspected it was that way on purpose. It clearly catered to the Naval clientele; pictures of ships, sailors of all stripes and other mementos lined the paneled walls. Since it was a Friday night, it was busy, men from the shipyard, unwinding after a long week. Some of them looked a bit rough, but the ones Liam had met on his inspection were polite enough. Besides, he didn't plan on being there long.

"Wha ken I get ya?"

He was in a celebratory mood. "Your best whiskey?"

The bartender, middle aged, a bit stooped with thinning brown hair, nodded. "Could be expensive."

"Not a problem."

"You a sailor?"

"Aye, a captain actually. But I'm stationed in London."

"London?" The man plopped a glass tumbler on the bar top and poured some golden brown liquid into it. "What in heaven's name are ya doin' here then?"

"Inspection tour. But I'm going home tonight."

"Got a lass waitin' for ya?" The man replied with a knowing smirk.

Liam held up his hand. "My wife."

"Judgin' by your grin, I'd say she's misses ya."

"Not nearly as much as I do her."

The man seemed amused by him, chuckling to himself as he went to fill another order. There was a telly in the corner, old; the picture had lines running through it. It looked to be a local broadcast, so he didn't pay it much attention. Alfie arrived just as Liam was finishing his drink.

"Started without me, Jones?"

"I wasn't aware you needed to be here for me to drink."

"You're buying, mate."

"Just one," Liam argued. "You still need to fly."

"True. What's your poison?"

He swirled the dregs in the glass. "Whiskey. Good stuff."

Alfie nodded at the barkeep. "I'll have another of those."

Liam's new friend glanced at him, but he nodded, indicating another for himself. "How long to London?"

"Hour, hour and a half, depending on the wind. We on the clock?"

"Not necessarily. My family's coming to pick me up though." Alfie glanced into the mirror across from them. Liam could almost feel the pilot's curiosity. "You want to ask a question, Lieutenant?"

Alfie waited until they both had drinks in their hands. "No, it's none of my business."

Liam sighed inwardly, even though he was thankful. He didn't like talking about his relationship to strangers. He remembered the nearly disastrous interview Regina roped them into; all that damnable woman cared about was the trio's sex life. What did it matter? Shouldn't the love and support they gave each other be what truly mattered? After so many years alone, they'd all finally found a home.

 _A few more hours, Jones._ He knocked back his drink, the alcohol burning down his throat. The conversation moved to other things, like what Alfie wanted out of his career in the Navy. The telly switched to the BBC, a story about the attack on Whitehall splashed across the screen. Liam's hand tightened on his empty glass as one of the men turned up the sound.

"Sources close to the investigation are now claiming they have new leads regarding the cowardly attack on Whitehall earlier this year," the news reader was saying. "Intelligence officials no longer suspect foreign agents and all those arrested have been cleared of any suspicion."

"Ha!" A man in the far corner guffawed. "Do they seriously expect us to believe that?"

Liam scowled and turned back to the report. He was sure that Killian knew something; he did work in naval intelligence now. With the _Sherwood_ and most of the IO fleet coming home, it made sense that some new suspects had emerged. But who? There were many foreign powers who could benefit from the attempt to destabilize the British high command, as well as the government. London was resilient, already starting to bounce back from the fear of those first few weeks. How long would that last if the government couldn't find the ones responsible?

Pictures and video from the explosion scrolled across the screen; it made Liam uncomfortable. It was almost like he could smell the burning wood and flesh, feel the flames. He tried to fight the fear tickling up his spine, but his breathing was getting short, his chest tight. So much death. And he and Killian had nearly been among them. The image of his brother falling out of sight would haunt him for the rest of his days.

The news reader went on but Liam had seen enough. He plopped down some money on the counter and excused himself hastily. The head was in the very back of the pub, with only a single bulb to light the way. Once he was safely behind the door, his knees shook. "Get it together, Jones." He hadn't had a nightmare or anything in a long time, at least it felt that way. Seeing that footage…he growled in frustration, forcing himself to calm down. Once he was breathing normally again, he marched toward a urinal to use the facilities.

What he really wanted was his wife's arms around him. Since that was still a few hours away, he called her instead. "Emma? It's Liam."

"Hey Liam! Wait, is everything okay? You're still flying in tonight?" She had some surprises for him, she prayed he wasn't cancelling.

"Aye, we take off in a couple of hours."

"Then what is it?"

He scrubbed his now clean hand through his short hair. "It's silly."

Emma tsked him sternly. "If it was, you wouldn't have called. Talk to me, Liam."

"I guess I just needed to hear your voice."

"Are you sure that's all?" She couldn't force him to talk, but she could almost feel his distress, even from so far away.

"It's bloody stupid, is what it is. I hate feeling like this."

"Like what?"

Liam swallowed. "There was a report on the telly. Talking about the explosion. It just…got to me, I suppose. I thought I was past this."

Emma's heart broke for him; she wished she could hold him. "Liam, it's okay. You survived something horrific; I can't even imagine what it was like."

"Terrifying," he said in a whisper. He said it so softly, he wasn't sure she heard him.

Emma furiously wiped at the tear sliding down her cheek; it was so frustrating, not being there when he needed her. Liam and Killian had both been to therapy as part of their convalescence. She was so proud of them for that. But they rarely spoke to her about what happened. At first, they'd both suffered terrible nightmares, but those became less and less as the months passed. But did trauma like that every truly heal? "Come home," she said quietly. "I hate that you're so far away."

"Me too. I miss you so much."

"Right back at you, babe. And Liam…whatever you're feeling…it's not weakness. It's not. You and Killian, you came back to me. You survived. It's okay to still _not_ be completely okay, you know that, right?"

"I think so. It's just…hard. I've never dealt with anything like this."

"None of us has, but we're a family, Liam. We're strongest together."

"Aye." He sighed. "I can't wait to be home, Emma."

"Soon. We're gonna be there when you land. With bells on."

That got him to smile. "Literally?"

"Okay maybe not actual bells. But there might be a few surprises?"

"Now I'm intrigued."

"Good. Because I've got plans for us, Captain Jones."

"Do you now?" She was distracting him from the images seared into his brain; he loved her for that. Thinking about how much he wanted to make love to his wife was a better use of his brain. The Skype sex had been amazing, but he needed to feel her skin, her tight sheath wrapped around him.

"I've missed having both my boys," she confided in a whisper. "Touching me, filling me up, overwhelming me."

Liam groaned. "Sweetheart…" He felt his cock stiffening in his pants, her sultry voice more than enough to turn him on.

"Do you remember our first night together, Liam? The way you touched my body? It felt so good, two pairs of hands stroking my skin, two mouths licking and sucking."

"Fuck." His head fell back against the tile, the memories flickering behind his closed lids.

"I loved watching you two strip for me," she murmured, her own arousal rising. Liam didn't know it, but she already wore the new anal plug Killian had bought for her. He'd helped her insert it, getting her off with his mouth as they lubed her ass. They were late for work because of it, since Emma couldn't very well allow her husband go to work unsatisfied. She'd knelt on the bathroom floor, sucking his cock with reckless abandon, her fingers working her clit. Just a tease of what she hoped was a happy reunion.

"You touched yourself," Liam recalled. "I'd never met anyone like you."

"Does it bother you? That I like sex?"

"No!" he barked, rubbing his hand over his crotch. "No, I love that."

She chuckled. "Were you feeling a bit repressed, my dear Liam?"

He groaned. "You're a stunningly beautiful woman, lass. I wanted you from the moment I saw you." He could admit that now. Emma in that black sheath, blonde hair tumbling down her back, long legs, pale skin; Killian hadn't been the only one besotted. But he hung back since Killian had spotted her first. Her willingness to have them both had been exciting, if a bit nervewracking. He'd never _ever_ expected to participate in a threesome, or anything remotely kinky. But the three of them together, it just…worked. They fed off their mutual need, the desires they brought out in one another. It was an adventure, one Liam never wanted to end.

"I did too," she murmured. "The way you two looked at me…it was hot. Then we danced together…god, I loved every moment."

"More," Liam whispered. His cock was stiff and aching; he needed relief.

"Where are you?"

"In the head. All alone."

"Let me see."

He didn't need further explanation. Quickly, he jerked his pants open and snapped a pic of his swollen erection. He heard Emma's moan through the line and he bit his lip. "Emma…please."

"All that for me?"

"Yes, yes. Just you, love."

"Hmm, I think I like that. That nice fat cock all for me."

"You've always been a greedy one."

"Mmhmm. I need two of you to keep me…satisfied."

"Pleased to be of service, darling."

She laughed. "Now where were we? Oh right, my sailors stripping for me. So eager to fuck me. Weren't you, Liam?"

"Yes," he whispered. "But…"

"But what?"

"I liked it. Watching Killian fuck you. You were so beautiful."

Emma groaned, her hand sliding up under her skirt. "No one ever watched before," she confided. "I…liked it. I liked touching you while he fucked me. I liked you watching us. He felt so good, you both always feel so good inside me."

"Please tell me you're wet."

"Soaked," she confirmed. "Wish you were here to taste me, fuck me."

"Bloody fuck." He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking slowly. "The moment I'm home, sweetheart. I'll give you what you need."

"Oh god." Emma rubbed her swollen clit, sliding down in her chair. "I need you. I need you and Killian…so much."

"Hmm, my naughty girl. Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes."

"In your office?"

"Yes. The windows are open."

"Fuck, you are an exhibitionist, aren't you?"

"Just for you. My boys. Like in Paris."

"Seducing us in public or the club?"

"Both, fuck, _both_."

"Come for me, sweetheart. Imagine all the ways we're going to touch you, make you scream for us. Imagine that and come for me."

Emma's breathing hitched, her whole body quivering. Her hips bucked against her hand as she shattered, her high drawn out by the plug inside her. How much more incredible would it feel once Liam's cock was stretching her? "Oh, oh!"

Liam bit down hard on his lip to stifle his own cry as he climaxed. He made a mess of his pants, but he hardly cared. All that mattered was the woman on the other end of the line. "Emma?" he panted.

"I'm here…shit."

"Alright, love?"

"Yeah, just…I really wish you were here." Emma had never been snuggler before she met the Jones brothers, but she craved their affection.

Liam groaned, scowling at the mess on his hand and pants. "Me too, love. Not long now."

"I know." She sat up straighter, trying to catch her breath. "Feel better now, sailor?"

He chuckled. "Aye. Thank you for distracting me, wife."

"I like taking care of you."

"Another reason you'll be a great mum one day."

"Yeah, yeah," she dismissively. She couldn't think about any of that now. She just wanted her family back together. "I should let you go; we made a mess."

"Worth it though."

"I'd much rather make a mess with you two in our bed," she said pointedly. "And after I can cuddle with you instead of your pillow."

"I'm sorry, love."

"We got through it. With an assist from technology."

"Thank god for that." He moved to the sink. "As much as I don't want to hang up, Emma…"

"It's okay. Text me when you land."

"Will do. I love you."

"Love you too, Liam."

They hung up and Liam busied himself with cleaning up. He was lucky, most of the stain was to his boxers rather than his jeans. The material would be wet against his skin, but he could throw the whole thing into the laundry when he got home. He didn't plan on spending much of the coming weekend clothed anyway.

Alfie gave him an odd look when he finally emerged from the restroom, but Liam ignored it. All he wanted was to go home. He left without a word, intent on getting to the hangar. He'd had his fill of Scotland.

* * *

Emma smoothed down her dress; she'd changed from the one she wore to work that day. This one was softer, more feminine, not quite as nice as she'd wear on a date, but nice enough. It was what she wore—or didn't—wear underneath that was the real surprise.

"You look lovely."

She smiled at her husband, leaning against the door jamb casually. Killian looked scrumptious in jeans and a blue plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Is that so?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, a teasing smirk on his lips.

She strode over to where he stood, her heels putting them at eye level. "Yeah, if I'm not careful, someone might snatch you up."

"Never happen, darling." He cupped her cheek, slowly drawing her in for a tender kiss. "My heart belongs to you."

"And mine to you."

"You know you don't need to dress up for us, love."

"I know, but I want to. I've missed having my husbands with me."

Killian hugged her close. "As much as I've enjoyed our time together, I've missed him too. It just feels wrong, being apart."

"Yeah. You don't…mind that?"

"Why would I mind? Emma, I knew exactly what I was getting into. I knew we both loved you before he did. Knowing both of you are happy is enough for me." He tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. "He needs us right now, love. But I have every faith that when I am hurting or lost, the two of you will help me find my way home. We belong together, lass. All of us."

"Are you okay right now? Anything at work?"

He shook his head. "Things are quiet right now. A little too quiet, but there's nothing I can do about it at the moment."

She squeezed his hands. "If you ever do need to talk…I'm here for you."

"I know, Emma. Thank you for that." He wasn't sure he could do this particular job without the support of his family. It was an enormous responsibility. But he didn't want to think about work right now. He wanted to bring his brother home. His lips brushed her forehead. "Shall we?"

Killian drove them to the base on the outskirts of London. It was small, a reserve field dating from the war. They didn't have the clearance to go inside, even with Killian's new ID, so they had to wait for Liam to come to them. It was cold; they had to keep the heater running because Emma's attire.

"When is he due to land?"

Emma looked at her phone. "Any minute." She peered out the window. "See anything?"

"Too much light pollution. I can barely see any bloody stars, let alone a plane."

She couldn't stop staring at the guardhouse, searching for some headlights or a flashlight or _something_. A couple of times a vehicle drove past, but didn't turn. Killian seemed to sense her nervousness, holding her hand in his. Another ten minutes past. Ten more. Had something gone wrong? Or was the plane simply late in landing? She was just about to march back to the guardhouse to ask when a car turned toward them.

Emma was out of the car before the oncoming vehicle came to a stop. She hurried around, meeting Killian climbing out of the driver's side. A tall well-built man got out of the car on the other side of the gate; it was dark but she knew it was Liam. He spoke briefly to the guard, who promptly opened the gate. As soon as there was a large enough gap he was through, spotting Emma and Killian.

Liam hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder and ran. Emma was slower due to her heels, but they came together in a fierce hug. In an instant, his gift bag fell to the ground, his arms lifting his wife off her feet. Emma squealed in delight, clumsily finding his lips. He would never forget that kiss, it was _home_. "Emma," he whispered into her hair. "God, I missed you, love."

She couldn't stop kissing him, her lips pricking on his stubble. "I missed you too."

Liam set her on her feet, keeping a tight hold on her with one arm and beckoning his brother with the other. "Killian."

Killian closed the gap, wrapping his arms around his family. "It's good to see you, brother."

Liam squeezed back. "It's good to be home." It didn't matter that it was below freezing and the wind blew, it didn't matter that incredulous guards watched. Liam's home was wherever these people happened to be.

Emma held Liam tight, safe once more in her husbands' arms. "I thought this week would never end."

"Me too, sweetheart." Liam kissed the crown of her head. "I'm not leaving you again."

"It's bloody freezing out here," Killian muttered. "Let's go home."

"Aye." Together, he and Killian put his bags in the back of the SUV, taking extra care with the gift bag. "A present for Emma."

Killian nodded. "I thought so."

The door snapped shut with a heavy thud. "I really did miss you, Killian."

Killian laid his hand on his brother's shoulder. "And I you." Emma smiled to herself as they hugged; their relationship, the pure devotion to the other's happiness, made her happy. Liam joined her in the backseat of the car, leaving Killian to drive them home. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he teased, flashing Emma a toothy grin.

She blushed even though it was dark as they pulled away. Liam's hand found hers and she scooted closer, so they were hip to hip. "How long till we get home?"

"Forty-five minutes depending on traffic," Killian said. "Do I need to take the long way, brother?"

"No." He turned to Emma, her face illuminated by the oncoming traffic. "I really need to kiss you."

She nodded mutely, sighing as his lips crashed to hers. Her fingers curled in his woolen pea coat, needing that anchor as he devoured her. There was a desperation in Liam's kiss that she rarely felt; it instantly ignited the fire in her belly. "Liam," she breathed, frustrated by her seatbelt. "Liam."

"I'm here, darling." He popped the buttons on her red coat, as she fumbled with the belt across her lap. The moment it came lose she climbed into his lap, helping him get her out of the coat. He couldn't make out much of the dress, but he _could_ see how it hugged her curves, the skirt flaring out at the hips. "So beautiful."

She cupped his cheeks. "Just kiss me." A moan caught in her throat as he did just that, relearning exactly how his lover liked to be kissed. Slowly, thoroughly, with barely restrained passion. She writhed in his lap, shivering as his hands inched up her thighs. "Fuck, Liam."

He sucked on her pulse, reveling in the way it fluttered under his tongue. "Hmm, did you miss me, sweetheart?"

"So much." She guided his other hand to her breast, moaning as he squeezed. "Didn't we, Killian?"

Killian grunted, adjusting his seat to ease the ache in his loins. Less than fifteen minutes from the base and Emma was working her unique brand of magic on them. He was never more desperate to be home in their bed. "Aye, love."

Liam nodded hard as Emma pushed his coat off his shoulders. It took some maneuvering but they finally got him free. "Shall we give Killian a show, wife? I don't think I can wait."

Emma hummed in agreement, fondling her breasts. "Please. Please fuck me."

That was all Liam needed to hear. He slipped his hands back under her skirt, groaning when he discovered she wasn't wearing knickers. "Bare?"

"Almost," she whispered coyly. "Wanna see?"

He cocked a brow, but kept exploring. Her mound was smooth, already damp from her arousal. Her hips wiggled as he touched them, his fingers hard against the soft flesh. For a moment, he got distracted by her lips on the sensitive spot behind his ear, his pulse erratic. However, as he cupped her firm ass, he felt something hard. "Bloody hell."

Emma moaned as his clever fingers manipulated the plug. "Surprise."

"Wicked girl." He captured her lips in a fiery kiss. "This the new one?"

She nodded. "Killian got it for me."

Liam pressed hard on the end, twisting it a bit inside her. "Like it?"

She hissed, a wave of lust hitting her core. "Yes. It's bigger, thicker."

"Like us?"

Emma nodded jerkily. "Yes…fuck, Liam."

"I plan to." He kissed her deeply. "Open my pants, will you?"

Emma scooted back far enough to work the belt and fly of his jeans. Liam never stopped touching her, mouth leaving a trail of hot kisses across her chest, his hands on her ass. "Play with it," she moaned. "The plug. Feels so good."

Liam groaned, hurrying to obey her. He felt her shiver, her hands quivering as they tried to free him. Her back hit the head rest of the driver's seat, Liam struggling to lift his hips enough to get his pants down. After so much longing and desperation he was about to be inside his Emma once again, her hot sheath welcoming him home.

Killian's hands gripped the steering wheel tight; the only sounds in the car the lovemaking behind him. As uncomfortable as his jeans were, this felt right. They were a family, the three of them, and this was the most potent way he knew to renew that bond. They would spend most of the weekend making up for lost time, he was sure of it.

Emma wrapped her hand around her prize, licking her lips in anticipation. He was thick and hard and smooth in her hand, pumping him just the way he liked. "Minx."

"Can I have you now? Please?"

"Soon, love, soon." He leaned forward and captured her lips in a needy kiss, his right hand dipping to her sex. Emma gasped as he plunged two fingers into her, forcing her legs wider apart.

"Oh god!" Emma gripped his shoulders, hips automatically grinding down on the digits. It wasn't enough, his fingers not stretching her as well as his cock, but it would do. He continued to manipulate the plug in her ass, ratcheting up her need, her climax building like an oncoming tidal wave.

"Don't stop," he panted, trying to maintain a steady rhythm. "Don't stop touching me."

She nodded, hands quickly circling his cock. It was heady, knowing that they were being so blatantly sexual with only darkness and tinted windows keeping them hidden from view, Killian listening to their pleasure. She knew this would drive him insane, and she would reap the benefits the moment they returned home.

She couldn't wait.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Emma breathed. "Close, Liam. Please!"

He growled, biting down at the juncture of neck and shoulder. "Come, sweetheart. Let go."

She buried her head in his neck as she climaxed, hips bouncing frantically, drawing out the high. It left her breathless, like she was floating; she never wanted it to end. "Oh, oh god, _oh god_ ," she panted, aftershocks rippling out from her core. "Fuck."

"God, I love watching you fall apart for us, lass." He found her lips, drunk on her pleasure. He brought his wet fingers to her lips, sighing in satisfaction as she sucked them into her mouth, licking them clean. "Bloody hell."

Emma smiled coyly, her thumb slowly circling the tip of his straining erection. "Ready to fuck me _now_ , husband?"

He groaned, cock twitching. "Lay down."

The seat was narrow, but she managed to stretch out. She yanked up her skirt, the lights of the traffic illuminating her swollen sex. Liam pushed his jeans off his hips, settling himself over her. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her own canting up to feel him against her wet flesh. "Hurry, Liam," she whined. "Need you inside me."

Moving his hips to just the right angle, he did as she bid, taking her in one swift thrust. They both cried out, the plug increasing the sensation of being _full._ He filled her to the brim and she loved it. "Emma, Emma, _Emma_ ," Liam panted, struggling to hold still. If he didn't take a moment to settle, this would be over far too soon. She was scorching, wet and slick, she felt heavenly around his cock. He missed her so much; now he was home.

She cupped his cheeks and guided his lips back to hers. They kissed lazily, moaning as he shifted inside her, little rolls of his hips. "Yes, yes," she breathed between kisses. "Just like that. Fill me up."

Killian groaned, left hand pressing hard on his crotch. Emma had grown into quite a vocal lover, someone who knew what she wanted and reveled in it. She was free from emotionless sex, finally able to indulge in her passion with people who loved her unconditionally. She gave her heart and her body willingly, trusting in her lovers' desire to take care of her. He understood because she'd saved him from a similar fate. And together, they were doing the same for his brother.

It was beautiful. And a little kinky, which he wasn't complaining about at all.

Liam could feel his climax tingling at the base of his spine, but he needed her with him. It was all he'd dreamed about in the days he'd been gone. He thrust a little harder, a little deeper, Emma shifting her legs higher up his back. She moaned her approval, fingers caught in his hair. "Yes!"

"Need you with me, sweet," he mumbled into her neck. "Missed the way you feel, the way you squeeze me."

Emma nodded, dragging his mouth back to hers. She kissed him deeply, one hand snaking between them to rub her clit. The effect was almost instantaneous, her body on the verge of a second climax. "Almost," she gasped. "Fuck, it feels good." Both holes full, stretched; the only thing missing was Killian. She needed them both to claim her, fill her up with their seed, make her _burn._

The ridge of the plug rubbed the underside of his cock as he pumped it inside her, the stimulation too much. He shattered, hips bucking wildly, hissing as she followed, her walls milking his oversensitive cock. It was one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced, his skin buzzing long after he went still. "Love you," he panted, heart thudding against his ribs.

"Me too." She kissed his sweaty brow, cradling him to her body. Gradually their hearts slowed and Liam pushed himself up. She breathed easier, but missed his warmth. Moving to sit up, she was surprised at how fogged over the windows were. "Oops."

Liam chuckled. "Think we got carried away?"

Emma shrugged. "Killian? You alright up there?"

"Define alright?"

She smiled, sliding her hands over his shoulders. "You can clean me up when we get home."

He bit back a moan, concentrating on the road. "I'll just make a mess of you again."

"Good." She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his ear. "I want you to."

Liam tugged her skirt down as she flirted with Killian, feeling more himself than he had in weeks. He managed to get his jeans put back to rights when Emma returned, snuggling into his side. "You okay?"

He was touched she recalled their earlier conversation. "Yeah. Much better thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You remind me of what's truly important, Emma. Loving my family."

"Hmm, I feel pretty well loved right now."

"And the weekend's just begun."

When Killian turned onto their street, Liam and Emma put on their coats. The usual gaggle of paps awaited them, much to Liam's chagrin. He set his jaw as he got out of the car, helping Emma descend as well. At least their coats hid any lingering evidence of their tryst. Emma followed Killian up the stairs to the door, Liam following with his bags. Questions were shouted and ignored, Killian opening the door. It shut behind Liam with a satisfying click, shutting out the world.

Emma didn't even get a chance to take off her coat, Killian swooping in for a searing kiss. She moaned softly, happily indulging in his passion. "Coats?"

"If you insist." Killian reluctantly released her, shrugging out of his own coat. Once all the coats were hung, he pulled his wife back into his arms, tipping her head back as he kissed her thoroughly. Emma rubbed herself against him, enjoying the feel of his hard body. "Hmm, more, darling?"

"Always." She reached for Liam and he came, fusing his mouth to hers as Killian nipped at her throat. As they surrounded her, two sets of hands slowly stripped her dress from her body, right there in the foyer. It fell to the floor, pooling around her heeled shoes.

"Fucking hell," Killian groaned drinking in her nude form. "No bra either?"

"Built into the dress," she confirmed, sighing as his lips found her nipple. She stumbled back until she hit the door, Killian to her left, Liam on her right. She shuddered, their mouths hot and perfect, suckling at each breast. "Fuck yes."

Killian groaned, his cock once again standing at attention. Emma in nothing but her heels sent his libido into overdrive. Knowing she'd already been fucked well was simply a bonus. "Need to taste you."

Emma nodded, pushing down on his shoulders. Liam's mouth found hers, distracting her as Killian lifted her up. He laid a leg over each shoulder, not hesitating to dive into her slit. She was wet, the remnants of her earlier fucking smeared over her labia. He licked her like a man starved, reveling in the taste, tangy and salty.

"Fuck!" Emma cried, rocking against Killian's mouth. A fresh wave of lust gripped her, her Killian's eagerness to taste her and Liam's mingled essence a huge turn on.

"Hmm, I think she likes it." Killian smirked up at her, placing a gentle kiss to her thigh, the skin roughened by his scruff. "So greedy."

Emma tried to cant her hips, desperate to have his mouth back where it belonged. "Less talking, more eating," she panted.

"As you wish." Emma moaned, one hand diving into his hair as he resumed his sensual assault on her sex.

Liam drank in her flushed skin, hard pink nipples, swollen lips. She was a vision, completely owning her desire. How could he have ever thought he could go without her for _months?_ He'd been gone for five days and he was almost ready to have her again.

Emma slowly opened her eyes, green seeking blue. She pulled Liam close, craving his kiss. "Touch me," she pleaded. "Need both of you. Please."

He nodded, kissing her lips briefly before working his way down her throat. One hand tweaked her nipple, reveling in the shudder of pleasure that rocked her. He and Killian worked in tandem, hands and mouths on her body, bringing her to another powerful climax. Her screams bounced off the walls, the glass, surely heard by the paps outside. No one cared. All that mattered was love they shared.

Killian let her down, holding her steady as her knees shook. "Dining room?"

Liam nodded, scooping her into his arms bridal style. That room was the very first they christened when Emma moved in; it felt right to return to it. He laid his wife out on the mahogany table, bending to press earnest kisses to her sternum. "Would you like us to strip for you, wife?"

She nodded, her movements sluggish. "Yes, please."

The boys pulled the chairs away so she had an unobstructed view. Liam reached back and pulled the sweater over his head; Killian quickly loosened the buttons of his shirt. Emma hummed appreciatively as their chests were bared, all that glorious chest hair begging for her eager fingers. She smirked teasingly, blowing them each a kiss as shoes were kicked off and belts removed. Killian turned around and gave her a little wiggle as he eased his jeans off his hips, a moan caught in her throat when she realized he was commando underneath. He turned, a swagger in his step as he approached her. Emma eyed him hungrily, lust building once more. He was perfect, lean but muscular, hairy in all the right places, cock bobbing proudly against his belly. Unconsciously, she moved closer, nearing the edge of the table.

"Watch," he admonished, gesturing toward Liam.

Emma bit her lip, turning her gaze to the elder Jones. He didn't tease her, fingers working his fly open, shoving the denim over his hips. Her nostrils flared, the bulge in his boxers taunting her. He must have missed her a _lot_ to be ready for her again so soon. Or perhaps more time had passed than she thought. It was hard to know, when she felt like this. The all-consuming desire she had for them was intoxicating, something she'd missed. Now it was back with a vengeance, like they'd been apart for weeks, not days. "Would you like the honors, love?"

She nodded, reaching out as he approached. Emma pulled on the elastic, easing the soft cotton over Liam's erection, careful not to touch it. He kicked the offending material away, taking himself in hand. Emma hummed, legs falling open, her hands sliding down her body. "I can't stop," she whispered, cupping her cleft. "Fuck."

Each brother groped a breast, mesmerized as she touched herself. Emma arched, sparks of want rolling down her spine. Killian groaned, the ache in his loins begging for relief. "Lay back, sweet. Head over the edge."

She hurried to obey, positioning herself so that most of her weight was on the tabletop. Killian was there, tip of his cock brushing her lips. "Open."

Emma did so, taking as much of him as she could. He eased deeper with gentle shallow thrusts, reveling in the perfection of her mouth. Hot and wet, her tongue licking wickedly. Core molten, Emma relaxed her throat, allowing her lover to utterly possess her mouth.

Liam couldn't stop watching, trying to wait patiently for his turn. They had all the time in the world now, he could wait. When Killian pulled out, her eyes instantly turned to him. He waited, letting her catch her breath, then claimed her mouth for his own, bracing his hands on the edge of the table, hips rocking, watching as his cock disappeared past those lush lips. "Bloody hell, love."

Emma hummed around him, her arousal dripping onto the wood. This was what she needed, her boys sharing every part of her, like they shared her heart. She grabbed his hips, needing the contact as she swallowed him down.

Killian was on edge, turned on by what he was seeing yet desperate for relief. "Emma…god, let us have you."

She released Liam, lungs burning from lack of air. "Yes," she breathed. "Yes." She forced herself up, scooting to the edge of the table. She reached for Killian and he came, hitching one of her legs under his arm as he sank into her sheath. Emma cried out, clinging to him as he fucked her. They kissed sloppily, Emma scoring her nails through his chest hair. "Oh fuck."

Killian's rhythm stuttered, Emma leaning back on her elbows. They watched as his long thick cock disappeared over and over, glistening with her copious arousal. "Emma…god."

She arched her back, groaning as he slid deeper. "Don't stop!"

Liam was torn, thoroughly enjoying the view but with a fierce need to feel her. He'd been away from her for a week, he needed another go. "Killian…"

Killian groaned, but he knew what Liam needed. "Take her."

Emma whined, but quickly recovered, Liam sinking in to the hilt. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, mouth hot on hers as he claimed her. "Emma, Emma, fucking hell."

She clenched around him, slowing his rhythm. "Not yet, sailor." She sucked at his collar intent on leaving a mark on his skin. "Mine."

He nodded. "Yes, yours."

She could feel another high coiling in her belly, but she wasn't ready. "Where's…fuck…Killian?"

"Right here, lass." He had one of the spare bottles of lube in his hand. "Room for one more?"

She nodded, hungry for what he was clearly offering. "Please."

Liam hooked her legs around his waist, spinning them around so her ass was exposed. Emma moaned, Killian's hands on her back, squeezing her ass. "Hold on to Liam, lass."

She locked her arms around Liam's neck, rocking slowing on his cock as Killian eased the plug out of her. She felt empty, whimpering as the cool lube touched her skin. The plug was large, but not quite as large as Killian, and he didn't want to hurt her. He got her nice and slick, encouraging her to ride Liam as he prepped her. "Ready?"

Emma nodded frantically, bracing herself for the delicious burn. Killian lubed his cock before placing it at her distended hole. "I love you," he murmured, slowly pushing inside.

"Oh, oh, _oh!"_ Emma whimpered, tears stinging her eyes. Not from pain, but happiness. For the first time in too long she felt _whole_ , her lovers utterly claiming her as their own. She kissed Liam hard, hanging on as they worked to find a rhythm. "Yes!"

Both brothers grit their teeth, her body so hot and tight. It had been some time since they did this and she felt incredible. In and out, in and out, three people connected in the most intimate way possible. Emma gave into the demands of her body, hanging on for the ride, reveling in finally being full. When her climax claimed her, she screamed, long and loud, core clamping down hard. The boys followed her almost immediately, walls milking them both dry, her name on their lips.

Emma was too blissed out to protest as first Killian left her, then Liam. Liam maneuvered her back onto the tabletop until they could get her cleaned up. She was wiped out, exhausted. She must have fallen asleep; the next thing she was aware of was the feel of soft sheets under her cheek. "Liam?"

"Shhh, darling. We're right here."

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Aye."

"Sorry."

"That's nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. We demanded too much of you."

"No!" She rolled onto her back, her core twinging a little. "I'm fine, really."

"Are you awake enough to eat? We should get some food in you."

"As long as it includes water, I'm good."

As if by magic, Killian appeared a tray in his arms. "Delivery for a Mrs. Jones?"

She smiled. "That's me."

He settled the tray over her outstretched legs. "I'll be back with ours in a moment. Is there anything else you need, my love?"

"Nope, this is perfect. Thank you."

He kissed the crown of her head. "You're welcome."

Emma gulped down half of her water at once, parched. She and Killian had ordered some things from their favorite Chinese place before they went to pick up Liam; they knew their family too well now. She was grateful for the food, her tummy rumbling.

"Good?"

"Always is." She fed Liam some chicken from her container. "Better?"

He grinned. "Much better now that I'm home."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I just got here. But soon, yeah?"

She nodded. "Whenever you want. We're here for you."

Killian brought the whole water pitcher on his last run from downstairs, topping off Emma's glass. They ate quietly, occasionally feeding each other bits of their meals. It was so normal, so them; it was comforting that they could settle into familiar patterns so quickly. She liked the rhythm of their life together.

"Everything alright, love?" Killian asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"Anything in particular?"

"Just how much I missed us all together. This is nice."

He leaned over to kiss her temple. "Let's hope the Navy sees fit to leave us be for a while, yeah?"

Liam nodded. "Agreed. That said, while I was in Scotland, I thought it would be a nice place for us to visit. When it's warmer, of course."

"I think that would be fun." Emma laid her head on his shoulder, sighing as his arm came around her. Killian moved the empty trays to the floor and rested his head on her lap. She smiled down at him, running her fingers through his soft hair. "Hey you."

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "You look happy."

"I have my husbands here. That's all I need to be happy."

Liam twisted a lock of her hair around his fingers. "We should probably sleep."

Emma inhaled his musky scent, a mixture of Liam and sex. "Hmm, probably."

"But I'm almost afraid that I'll wake up and still be gone."

Emma turned her head, her lips caressing the underside of his jaw. "You're home now, Liam. I promise."

"Hmm, thank you, love."

Clothes littered the house, they had dishes in their bedroom. None of that mattered. Their family was whole once more.

* * *

Killian woke up first, curled up against his wife's back. She was snuggled deeply against Liam's chest, her beautiful features peaceful. He smiled to himself, lips brushing her bare shoulder. She stirred a bit, but quickly settled. No wonder, given their activities the night before. It was later than he expected; the sun high in the sky. Slowly, as not to disturb his bedmates, he eased out of bed. He found some sweats to pull on, ducking into the bathroom. His stomach clenched; how long had it been since their late dinner?

He didn't have the heart to wake them, so he padded downstairs, hoping to surprise them with breakfast. It was probably closer to lunch, but what did it matter? Food was food. And Liam wasn't the only cook in the family. He put on some coffee for himself, setting out some mugs for Emma and Liam, just in case.

Killian was so glad Liam was home. Not just for Emma's sake; she'd missed him terribly. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but Killian needed Liam. This new job of his…he hadn't been exaggerating when he told Emma that it scared him. So much responsibility, peoples' lives in his hands! Liam had prepared for that kind of responsibility and Killian needed his support. He didn't want to burden Emma, even though he knew she would be there for him without hesitation. It was the holidays, they were newly married; he just wanted her to be happy.

He made a stack of Emma's favorite waffles, coupled with sausages and bacon. That girl loved her bacon. If anything could coax her from slumber it was the scent of bacon wafting through the house. He sipped at his coffee and waited.

Emma rolled over, grunting in annoyance when she found the bed beside her empty. "Ung."

Liam grunted. "Emma?"

"Killian's up already, I think."

Liam blinked, the light hurting his eyes for a moment or two. "Should we be worried?"

She rolled back onto her belly, breathing deeply. There was something in the air…was it bacon? She sniffed again. Bacon _and_ coffee! "Something smells delicious."

"Aye."

"Of course, it means leaving the bed."

He chuckled, his laugh raspy from sleep. He couldn't recall the last time he slept so well. "Not necessarily a bad thing, sweetheart."

"True." She stretched, smiling at the ache in her core. She'd been ridden well and relished it.

Liam watched her, golden hair mussed from sleep and their lovemaking, pale skin bearing a few marks. She was so beautiful, it made his chest ache with happiness.

"What?"

He smiled at her blush. "Just admiring my wife's beauty," he said casually, skimming his hand over her back.

"My hair probably looks awful."

"Nonsense." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "You are a vision."

"Flatterer." But she ducked back in for another kiss. They rolled on their sides, making out like they had all the time in the world. Liam tried to keep his hands in check, but she was so soft, her curves beckoning him. "Hmm, it's okay."

"Lass…"

"Just be gentle." She deliberately placed his hand on her cleft, urging him to stroke her. Liam groaned, kissing her again, deeply, passionately. He worked her up slowly, deliberately, waiting until she was writhing, pleading for his cock. He took her with a single thrust, one leg thrown over his shoulder. Emma keened, the penetration perfect, stretching her just the right way. She dragged his mouth back to hers, trading lazy kisses as he brought her to climax once more, not the sharp desperate high from the night before. This felt like the sea, ebbing and flowing, over and over, dragging her under, her body joyfully surrendering to his. Liam followed almost immediately, overwhelmed by the depth of his love for this woman.

His lips touched her brow as he rolled off. "I love you."

She nodded weakly, still floating from her orgasm. Some people might think it unseemly or shallow, but _how_ had she gotten so fucking _lucky_? Her boys were not only caring and loving, but spectacular in bed. She knew the latter when she came to London; it took time to accept the first. But it was evident the night they met, she knew that now. What were the odds of getting both, not just once but twice? All wrapped up in a pair of very handsome packages.

"Hmm, someone looks happy."

She turned her head and smiled. "Lazy morning sex for the win, buddy."

He laughed out loud. "Let's hope our meal's not gone cold. Killian would murder the pair of us."

"No, he wouldn't. He loves us too much."

Liam nodded, feeling slightly guilty that Killian hadn't been there just now. "Probably more than I deserve."

Emma took his hand. "Hey, don't say that. Leave that to me. I worry about it enough as it is."

"Emma, my earlier fears about our relationship were— _are_ mine. You go out of your way to show us that we are loved. It's an honor to share your love with my brother. I would be quite lost without both of you." He felt so guilty that his emotional hang ups were hurting his family, forcing them to be there for him, support him. What if Killian needed him and he was too wrapped up in his own problems to notice?

She glanced toward the door, suddenly missing Killian fiercely. "We should do something for him. There are things he's told me, about his work. Nothing secret, but I think he's going to need us more than ever."

"Then we will be there for him." They could start by joining Killian for breakfast. Emma dug one of Killian's shirts out of the drawer; it was long enough to cover her, just barely. Liam tugged on some boxers then followed his wife downstairs. They found Killian in the kitchen, surrounded by food.

"Smells fantastic," Emma said, leaning up to kiss her husband's cheek.

Killian smiled at her; she was adorable. "Should taste good too."

"You didn't have any?"

"I wanted to wait for you."

Emma and Liam shared a look, Liam giving her a reassuring smile. Killian made a pot of some of the delicious French coffee they'd brought home with them; it went well with the sweetness of the waffles. He insisted on making their plates, proud of his culinary achievement. "What should we do today?"

"We're staying home, right?"

"I thought that was implied?" Killian countered, smirking at her. Emma flushed; how could their mutual need still make her do that?

"Sounds good to me," Liam said, taking a bite of waffle and bacon. It was crispy, just the way he liked it. "Now that's really good."

"Thanks, brother."

Liam grinned, tossing a broken piece across the island; Killian caught it in his mouth. "No, but seriously. Home is exactly where I want to be." He'd spent most of his life trying to _not_ be his father, eager to make a positive mark on the world. It suddenly struck him that sharing _this_ life with Emma and Killian, building a home and a family with them, was the best way to do that. Everything else paled in comparison.

"Liam? Are you alright?"

He nodded firmly. "For the first time in a while…aye. I'm fantastic."

Emma smiled, thrilled to see him so happy. Sometimes she wondered if he would ever get out of this funk, if he could be truly happy with her and Killian. Perhaps Ruby was right after all.

After breakfast, the boys insisted Emma take a long hot bath. She tried to protest, or even better, persuade them to join her, but they were having none of it. They were probably right; the tub _was_ cramped for three. Thank goodness they were changing that in the near future. There were few things better than the Jones boys naked and wet. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Take as long as you want," Liam reassured her, kissing her cheek. "We'll clean up here."

Emma nodded, standing up on her toes to kiss Killian's lips. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're quite welcome, love."

She hugged him around the middle. "Really. You're the best."

He was blushing as she left, left hand scratching nervously behind his ear. "What was that about?"

"Can't we say thank you?"

Killian groaned. "Were you two talking about me?"

"Is there a reason why we shouldn't?"

Killian turned on the hot water, intent on rinsing the dishes before putting them in the washer. "It was just breakfast," he muttered under his breath.

Liam started putting leftovers into containers, adding to the pile in the sink. "But it's not just breakfast, Killian. You do so much around here. For both of us. I've been a mess…" He sighed. "Well, since Papa came back into our lives. Everything I thought I knew about the past got turned upside down. Then I got passed over…if I took anything out on you, I'm sorry, Killian."

Killian's ears were bright red from embarrassment. He didn't do anything for praise or recognition. He did them because he loved his family. It really was that simple. He didn't need them fussing over him. "Anyone would have been thrown for a loop, brother. I wasn't my best self right before the wedding either."

"No, but you were right. You were _right_ about him and I should have listened."

"You wanted to believe in him. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe. But lately…you've been the strong one, Killian. You've held us together as a family and I can not thank you enough for that. This trip…put some things in perspective. A lot of things, actually. I missed you both so much…I know now that my place is here. With both of you. And I won't take that for granted again."

Killian rarely got to see Liam this vulnerable, but he was so proud of him. Admitting that was a big step. His hands were wet but he ignored it in favor of giving his brother a hug. "We missed you too, Liam. It just wasn't the same around here without you."

"It sounded like you two were thick as thieves," he teased, going back to the task of cleaning up.

"I'm not saying we didn't have our fun, but it's better with three." Killian laughed. "Though to be honest, we spent most of the time just going through junk in the spare bedrooms and the attic. We've got quite a lot to donate, I think."

"I should go through my things too. We need that closet space."

"Emma could very well push us out of our own closet!" They both laughed; Emma's wardrobe seemed to expand when no one was looking. Killian took it as a good thing; it meant she felt safe. Finding a home together had changed all their lives for the better.

"Speaking of space, I was thinking about Christmas…" Liam said. Once the kitchen was clean, they moved into the living room, discussing how best to rearrange things to fit in the tree. If they worked hard in the coming week, there was no reason they couldn't go tree shopping the next weekend.

"As long as things stay quiet," Killian said, jotting down some notes on supplies, "I should be home early enough. If we're going bigger than last year, we're going to need quite a few things."

Liam cocked his head, curious. "How are things with Captain Anderson?"

Killian shrugged. "He's a nice enough bloke. Let's me get on without too much interference."

"What about the rest? Intelligence can be a stressful job."

Killian leaned back on the couch, sighing heavily. "Scarier than I thought it would be. What I used to do for the Admiral pales in comparison."

"You were good at that, though."

"It doesn't feel like it. Sometimes I feel like a fish out of water. I assume they'll discover I'm a fraud and chuck me out."

"Killian, that's ridiculous. You're a good officer and honestly, a better man. I'm sure you're doing just fine."

"There's so much riding on _my_ judgement. I just don't feel ready."

Liam leaned forward. "Killian…no one is. Every moment I've been in the service, I thought I wanted to command my own ship. I worked my way up, trained for it. I might even have been good at it. But it still scared the hell out of me."

"It did?"

"There are lives at stake, Killian. There's no way around that, especially now." He glanced away, not wanting to be reminded of his panic attack the day before. "All you can do is your best. Do what you believe is right. We're here for you, no matter what."

Killian blew out a long breath. It was comforting, knowing Liam had his back. "Thanks, Liam."

"What are older brothers for?" He grinned. "If Anderson gives you any trouble, we can sort him out together."

"Trying to get us kicked out?"

"No one messes with the Jones boys."

"Damn right."

Emma hung back for a moment, smiling to herself. Seeing them bond always made her heart clench. They truly did love one another. "What's going on?"

"How are you feeling?"

She padded into the room, dressed in some loose shorts and a tank top. "Pretty good actually. You know how much I love those hot baths."

Killian grinned as she sat to his left, tucking herself against his side. "You smell divine."

"That's the shampoo, silly."

"Still…" He tipped her chin up so he could kiss her. "Perfect."

Emma rolled her eyes, swatting his bare chest. "Whatever."

Liam got out of his chair to settle on Emma's other side. She sighed as he rested her feet in his lap. "We were discussing the upcoming holiday, lass."

"Are we still decorating?" It had sounded like a good idea when they talked about it, but minds changed.

"I'm game. Anything special in mind?"

Emma chewed on her lip. Last year, they'd only put up a tree, her first real Christmas tree of her own. "Maybe not anything too ostentatious. I was thinking about the tree in the window, then…some candles in the front windows? Maybe some wreathes?"

"Simple but classic," Liam observed. "I like that."

"It was something I always dreamed about as a kid, you know? A warm home to enjoy the holidays in."

"Did we miss that holiday you Yanks have?"

Emma frowned. "Thanksgiving? I think so. I only ever paid attention to it so I knew when not to go shopping. The stores are crazy on Black Friday. Although…before, it was a good time to steal a few things if I needed toiletries or something. Too many people to watch everyone. Something I learned from Neal."

Killian hugged her gently, his heart hurting for her. "I'm sorry, love."

"I am too." She slipped her hand into Liam's, he stroked the back of her with his thumb. "But there is nowhere I would rather be than here."

"Shall we watch something?" Liam asked.

Emma shook her head. "I think I've got a better idea." She brought Killian's hand to her lips and lightly kissed each fingertip. His breathing hitched, eyes going wide as hers darkened. She bent down, pink tongue swirling over each exposed nipple. "Is this okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Are you okay, sweet?"

She smiled, nails raking down his chest. "Just let me love you, okay? Both of you." She climbed into Killian's lap, capturing his lips as she beckoned Liam closer. The couch dipped as he moved, Emma breaking the kiss to kiss him in turn. She'd missed too much time with her boys; she wasn't about to waste a single second.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** For those of you wondering when the plot would pick up, wonder no more! I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** So not mine.

 **Chapter 7**

Liam let the water run over his fingers, waiting for it to get hot. Emma had made him lunch again, driving he and Killian to work every day this week. He'd protested that he was perfectly fine taking a cab but his wife wouldn't hear of it. It was easy for her, she explained, to just get into her office whenever she wanted. One of the perks of owning her own business, he supposed. They were planning on going shopping for the Christmas tree and other decorations over the weekend; it finally seemed like they were finding a rhythm to this new normal they found themselves in.

Liam certainly felt more centered than he had in weeks.

Emma making a packed lunch for each of them was just another domestic touch he loved. Her culinary skills were still improving so she was mostly limited to sandwiches and the like, but today he'd had some leftover chicken alfredo she'd surprised them with the night before. Liam himself was going to need to step up his game if he was going to keep his reputation as the family chef.

Once the water was hot enough, he scrubbed out the plastic container. He'd eaten at his desk, hoping to get the report of his trip finished before he left for the day. He didn't want to think about work all weekend; he'd made his family a promise to stop doing that. And it was good for him. His job, while important, didn't make him happy. Spending time with Emma and Killian did.

Liam nodded at his assistant as he passed, then shut his office door. One more read through, just to check for spelling and grammar, then he would be finished. He might even get home early; he'd earned some extra time off. Maybe he could do some shopping, try his hand at some of the French recipes they'd brought back with them.

He was in the middle of jotting down a couple of notes when his mobile buzzed. Emma's smiling face greeted him. "Afternoon, sweetheart."

"Hey. I know you're busy, but I had a quick question."

"Shoot."

"How would you feel about having the Christmas party next week? Say Friday?"

"Can we get everything together in a week?"

"I think so. If we decorate this weekend."

"Are you sure you don't want to have it closer to the holiday?"

"I wanted to invite Will and Robin. Killian says they'll be back this week."

"That's great news." Liam had really warmed up to his brother's friend; Will had been there for Emma when he and Killian could not. It was a debt they could never repay.

"Would it be weird if I invited Regina?"

Liam frowned. He'd never known their barrister to be an overly friendly person. "Do you think she'd come?"

Emma sighed. "I don't know. But she hasn't really got any friends. No family that I know of. It can't hurt to offer, right?"

"You've a good kind heart, Emma."

"She probably won't come," she said briskly; Liam could almost feel his wife's embarrassment through the line. "It's just a gesture."

"I'm sure," he agreed, humoring her. He was so proud of her, seeing her reach out to another lost soul and try to be someone's friend. "Do you want me to pick up anything on my way home?"

"I thought we'd just have Chinese or something. It is Friday night."

"No cooking at home on a Friday night?"

"Hey, since meeting you guys this is the most cooking I've ever done. I was a champ with the microwave though."

"I will never understand how you Yanks eat all that over processed canned garbage."

"Hey!"

"I'm teasing, darling."

"Honestly, I think that's why I've never had a problem with working out. I had to compensate for such a shitty diet."

"I think we'll get quite a workout this weekend, don't you?"

"I hope you're talking about decorating, buddy."

"And what if I'm not?"

She laughed; honestly, he was probably right. They were right in her sweet spot, where she needed them more than usual. Another reason why she wanted to have the party late in the coming week. She should be ship shape by then. "Still making up for lost time, Captain?"

"With you? Always."

After they hung up, he texted Killian about dinner and Emma's suggestions for the party. His brother didn't reply right away, but he wasn't surprised. He was probably in some meeting or other, which was probably why Emma called him and not Killian. Killian was better at socializing than he, more outgoing. That was more than fine with him.

Brotherly duty done, he returned to his report. It was coming together nicely. Now that he was more accepting of his posting, he thought he could do some real good. It might not be how he envisioned his life as little as two years ago, but he wouldn't change any of the decisions that led him here. He was finally finding peace.

His office phone buzzed. "Yes, lieutenant?" He'd left orders not to be disturbed unless it was important.

"I know you didn't want to be disturbed, sir, but a Commander McDougal is here to see you? She's…insisting."

Liam closed his eyes, forcing himself to breathe. What the bloody hell could _Clara_ want with him? Hadn't he made his feelings—or lack thereof—plain to her? He was in love with someone else, a married man now, for Christ's sake! As long as she stayed away from Emma, he could handle whatever nastiness she threw at him. "Send her in."

The door opened, his former love stepping through it. She didn't speak, shutting the door with a soft click and bolting it. Liam's hackles instantly went up. "What do you want, Clara?"

She looked at him, her brown eyes curiously hopeful. She'd never been a beauty, but they'd been happy enough for a time. Liam wondered now if what he'd felt then was even genuine. Or if he was simply bowled over that someone of Clara's social standing thought he was worthy. How wrong he'd been. "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"We were never friends, Clara."

She tilted her head. "No, we weren't. But I still care about you." She looked down at the brown trenchcoat she wore; he thought she seemed…nervous?

"You have a funny way of showing it. Insulting the woman I love at every turn."

"Yes, well, perhaps I was…wrong about that."

That surprised him. The Clara he knew never admitted to being wrong; it was a sign of weakness. That put him on his guard. "If you've come to apologize, you've got the wrong person. Emma is the one you've wronged."

Clara wet her lips, her fingers toying with the belt of the coat. "I've been giving this a lot of thought, Liam. Wondering what this hold is that she has over you."

"I'm in love with her."

Clara started to move around the desk, sucking her lip into her mouth. Liam inwardly recoiled. Dear lord, did she think she was being seductive? He stood, intent on putting a stop to this charade, this…whatever it was, but his chair hit the filing cabinet hard. He winced inwardly, hoping his assistant wouldn't come running. He may not love Clara anymore, but he didn't want to humiliate her. Not like this.

Clara pulled at the belt, slowly letting the coat fall from her shoulders. She saw Liam's eyes go wide and she beamed. "There's my Liam." Inwardly, she felt ridiculous, dressed like some cheap whore in uncomfortable black leather and a whip tied to her belt, but if it got her Liam back, then she would gladly swallow her pride. She was furious that he hadn't taken the bait, come begging when he got passed over. She'd even pulled some strings to get him out of London, hoping that getting him away from _that woman_ would help him see the error of his ways. Seeing the pap photos of them looking more in love than ever disgusted her and she just snapped. She had to make him _see._

"Clara, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Do you like it?" She tried to strike a seductive pose, but she didn't have the body for it. Oh well. "I can give you what you need, Liam. You just have to let me." She moved closer, crowding him; he hit the wall with a thump.

Liam was torn, furious that Clara could believe that she could make him want her, and honestly…he felt sorry for her. She must be lonely, to be so fixated on him. He was desperately trying to think of a way to extricate himself without letting anyone know what was happening in his office. Clara's family was connected; they could make life difficult if they chose. "Why would you even think that?"

Clara put her hands on his chest, giving him a shove, trying to be commanding. "I saw you, Liam. Coming out of that place…with _her_."

Liam clenched his fist, furious. _"You_ _spied on us?"_

"You gave me no choice, Liam. Do you see how much I love you? I can be anything you need. Anything." Liam was tall, much taller than she; even with insanely high stilettoes, she needed to stand on her toes to kiss him.

He grunted, hands flying to her shoulders to push her away. The things she was saying were actually worrying and he made the mistake of letting himself care. The next thing he knew she was kissing him; his mind was screaming, his body recoiling in disgust. He felt _dirty_. "Clara, stop this! Fucking hell, woman, are you mad?"

She backed away, tottering on the unfamiliar heels. "What, Liam? Isn't this what she does for you? Dresses like some fucking dominatrix and gets you to do gross things? Do you _like_ it? No, I'll bet she makes you watch while she fucks that idiotic brother of yours. She degrades you, Liam. She's beneath you, don't you see that?!"

His head was spinning; he couldn't believe _any_ of this. He was starting to think that Killian was right, that his ex really was crazy. At the very least, obsessed with him. "What happens between me and my wife is none of your concern. You know absolutely nothing about us or our relationship. Everything that happens between us is based on love and mutual trust. You don't _love_ me, Clara. I don't think you ever did. Honestly, I feel sorry for you."

Tears stung her eyes. She never thought she'd hear her Liam speak this way. Was he so delusional that he glorified in his perversion? She bent down to snatch up her coat, hastily covering herself as humiliation burned into her skin. "I do love you, Liam. One day you'll see that. If this won't pry you away from her, I'll just have to do something drastic."

"This isn't drastic?" He snorted, his pity burning away in anger. "What the bloody hell could you do that was more drastic?"

She smiled in triumph. "I told you, Liam. You left me no choice. Let's see how your adoring public reacts to the photos I have."

Liam had to clench his fist tight to keep his temper in check. No one threatened his family. "Clara, if you ever cared for me…please let me go. Emma doesn't deserve this."

"All you have to do, Liam, is choose me."

"That will _never_ happen. I don't care what you threaten me with. I would never betray my family." He was _not_ his father.

Thwarted, she cinched the belt a bit too tight. She ignored the pain and stomped from the room, slamming the door behind her. A moment later his phone buzzed. "Um, sir, is everything okay? Do I need to call security?"

"No, everything's fine. Just…make sure the Commander exits the building, will you?"

"Yes, sir!"

Liam sank into his chair, his head in his hands. What the hell just happened?! His ex just showed up and…tried to seduce him? Then threaten him? Was that even real? It had to be, since he felt sick. His adrenaline was fading, the shock setting in. What was his going to do? He needed to tell Emma, as soon as possible. He couldn't let Emma or Killian be blindsided by this. They needed a plan of attack; he was good at that. This was just another mission.

The threat of exposure was infuriating, but the rest just made him ill. For Clara to even think he could still be attracted to her, much less dressed like that…she didn't know him at all. She probably never did. Hell, Liam was just starting to believe that he knew _himself_ , thanks to Emma's patience.

Emma. Now if Emma had shown up in his office, seductive smirk on her lips and demanded he get on his knees and pleasure her…Jesus, he'd been so _stupid._ Clara thought the games he and Emma played were degrading; there had been a dark subconscious part of him that believed it too. But now he knew better. Emma loved him, deeply and truly; she would never ask him to do anything he didn't want. She wanted to give him pleasure, she was giving him a gift. And he'd nearly thrown it away with the same staid thinking that drove Clara.

He needed Emma. Right now.

Hastily, he packed up his desk, securing everything and throwing his keys in his bag. "I'm gone for the day, Lieutenant," he barked as he passed. He made a quick stop in the head, furiously trying to scrub his hands and face clean. There was nothing on them, but the idea of someone other than Emma touching him intimately made him sick.

Forced to hail a cab, it was a half hour drive back to Paddington. Perhaps hearing her voice would calm him? "Liam? Is something wrong?"

"God, it is good to hear your voice, love."

"Okay, now you're scaring me."

"I'm…well, truthfully, I'm not fine, but I don't want to explain over the phone."

"Ooookay. Did something happen?"

"Aye. I promise I'll explain when I get home. You are home, right?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd work from here today so I could get the decorations out of the attic."

He pictured her carrying boxes down from the dusty attic, her clothes smudged with dirt. "You didn't have to do that, lass."

"No, but I wanted to. Can't let you guys have all the fun, right?"

He smiled; she was adorable. "You never let us get away with anything, darling."

"Someone's got to keep you in line, Captain."

"Hmm, I like that."

There was a long pause. "Really?" She and Killian had spoken about it at length; she was worried about pushing Liam too far, too fast.

She couldn't see him, but he pulled the phone closer. "You've been very patient, love. I appreciate that, more than I can say."

"What do you mean?"

He was surprised how sure his voice sounded. This wasn't the conversation he meant to have, but he had no intention of explaining what occurred in his office over the bloody phone in a cab. Besides, this was a much more pleasant topic. "I think I'm ready, Emma. And I am so sorry for not being able to get out of my own head enough to truly…get it, you know?"

Her brow furrowed with worry. "Liam…what happened?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No, of course I do! It just…seems sudden? We are talking about the same thing, right?"

"I certainly hope we are."

"I don't understand. You know I don't need you to be anything but who you are. Even if we never…you know that's okay, right?"

"Aye, I know that. But _I_ want this, Emma. I want to put myself in your hands and just…be. I've spent so much time being everything to everyone around me. I want to do this for myself, revel in the experience."

"Let's talk about it when you're here, okay?"

"Very well." Honestly, he had no one to blame but himself. She would never believe him until he showed her he was ready.

Emma greeted him at the door, hugging him before he even had a chance to drop his briefcase. It fell to the floor with a thud as he hugged her back. "I missed you, sweetheart."

"I called Killian. He's on his way home."

Liam kissed her hairline. "Thank you." She helped him out of his heavy winter coat and scarf, hanging everything in the closet.

"Now can you tell me what happened?"

He slipped his hand into hers and tugged her toward the stairs. She followed reluctantly, still worried. It wasn't until they were sitting across from one another on the huge bed that he spoke. "It was surreal, love. I can hardly believe it myself and I was there."

"What was it? Did you have another panic attack?" She'd been watching him carefully all week, lest he have another episode. But he seemed fine, until now.

"No, nothing like that. Although I wish it had been a nightmare."

Emma threaded her fingers through his. "It's okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me." Her Liam was so stoic, rarely letting his emotions show. She remembered what that felt like, how lonely it could be. Liam and Killian made her feel safe; she hoped she did the same thing for them.

He gave her a little smile and her heart clenched. She loved him _so_ much. His middle finger played with the rings on her left hand, drawing comfort from that tangible link. "I had a visitor today. Someone I can honestly say I never expected to see again."

Emma felt like a rock had been dropped in her stomach. "Oh Liam."

He laughed dryly. "Clara showing up at my office is the _least_ unbelievable thing about it."

She felt her hackles rise; she really disliked that woman. "Why?"

Liam squeezed her hands. "Because, for some reason, she thought seducing me was a good idea."

Emma gasped in shock. "She _what?!"_

Liam held his wife's hands firmly. _"Nothing_ happened, Emma. I promise you. She was wearing this bloody trenchcoat and blathering on about how much she loves me while wearing the most ridiculous leather body suit I've ever seen. It was sad."

Emma blinked. "Wait… _leather?_ Like…" She groaned, feeling like she was going to be sick.

"All these years, Killian's tried to tell me that Clara wasn't quite right, but I never listened. But seeing her like that, genuinely believing that she loves me…she needs help. A lot of it."

"Is that all?"

"Well, she did kiss me. For which I promptly pushed her away."

Emma bristled, jealousy curling her belly. She hated it. "How did she even get that close?"

"Because I made the mistake of actually feeling sorry for her. I felt _nothing_ , Emma, I swear."

She knew she was being stupid, but she searched his blue eyes anyway. The lonely abandoned child she'd once been never went away completely. But Liam loved her; it was unmistakable. Before she could open her mouth, he crushed his to hers. Emma mewled, her fingers instantly seeking purchase in his uniform coat, crawling into his lap. Any doubt melted away. She clung to him, letting him plunder her mouth, touch her. The passion that flowed between them couldn't be feigned. It was too hot, too intense. She pulled on his hair and he groaned, lips sliding over her jaw.

"You, love. I just need you. Always."

Emma nodded, lips seeking his again. When the kiss broke, she was panting for air. "Hmm, I guess I believe you."

Liam rested his forehead against hers. "Everything about it was wrong. There isn't anyone for me _but_ you, my love."

Silence fell, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Emma perched in his lap, straddling his thighs, foreheads touching, their lips sharing the occasional kiss. Some of what he'd said to her on the phone made a bit more sense, but one thing still bothered her. "How did she even get such an idea anyway?"

Liam shifted uncomfortably. "She says…she spied on us, Emma. In Paris. She claims to have photographs."

"You can't be serious. Of _what?"_

"Us, coming out of Cedér. I imagine those aren't all, but those are the ones she threatened me with."

"She threatened you?"

"If I chose her, it would all go away. But I could never abandon you. Or Killian. I need you both so much."

Emma had to take a deep breath; she wanted to throttle that damned woman. But Liam needed her more. "What are you going to do?"

"Honestly? I hadn't thought that far ahead. I just needed to tell you first."

Her eyes softened, lips brushing over his. "You did the right thing. But Liam…" She hesitated, unsure of his reaction. "I think you should report her. Isn't what she did sexual harassment or something? It's damn well blackmail."

"I'm sure it is, but…"

"But what? Liam, aside from the implications for us, do you want someone like _that_ serving in the Royal Navy?"

He shook his head. "No." He skimmed his fingers over the apple of her cheek. "I just couldn't bear it if she hurt you."

Emma smiled bravely, touched by his concern. "Hey, I'm a big girl. We didn't do anything wrong. We're consenting adults, remember? Frankly, I'd like to see her try and get the better of us."

Liam rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, Emma."

"Hey, it's not your fault your ex-girlfriend is crazy."

"Perhaps not, but it still feels like I've let you down somehow."

She cradled his face in her hands. "Liam, no. You could never let me down, okay? Clara's the one who fucked up, not you. Hell, you didn't even keep it a secret."

He brushed some of her golden hair over her shoulder. "When she touched me, all I could think of was you. I felt dirty, used. She doesn't really care about _me_. I've never felt like that with you. Because even when we play, I can feel how much you love me."

Her smiled flickered. "Welcome to the club, buddy. All those things we do? It all comes from a place of love. It just also _feels_ fucking amazing."

Liam skimmed his fingers down her spine. "So you like it when we tie you up and have our wicked way with you?"

She shivered. "Hmmm, yes please." She hadn't wanted to admit it then, but she felt something unique between them from the very beginning.

"Do you think you could bring the Mistress out to play?"

"Right now?"

"What's wrong with now?"

Emma wet her lips, studying his eyes. They were clear. "Are you sure?"

He cupped her cheek tenderly. "You're the only one I could ever trust like that, sweetheart. I understand now. And I want you to guide me, every step of the way." They could deal with the fallout later. He needed Emma to wash away the bad memories, remind him of who he belonged to.

Perhaps something good could come out of this whole mess? Selfishly, Emma saw the appeal of reasserting her claim on him. She turned her head, gently kissing his palm. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Emma grabbed his shoulders firmly and shoved him down on the bed. "Now, Captain, how shall I punish you?"

He felt a thrill shoot down his spine. "For what offense, Mistress?"

"You let someone else touch what's mine."

"I am sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough." She forced him to stay still as she yanked off his tie and unfastened his shirt. Once his broad chest was exposed, she scored her blunt nails over his skin, leaving angry red marks in her wake. Liam hissed but made no complaint. Anything was better than the memory of Clara's touch. Emma sat back to admire her handiwork, idly flicking her thumbs over his nipples. "Show me where she touched you."

Liam rested both hands on his chest, then brought one to his lips. Emma crossed her arms and lifted the sweater she wore over her head, thrusting her chest out as she pulled her hair into a messy bun that she secured with the tie around her wrist. It exposed more of her pale skin; Liam's breath caught in his chest. She was so beautiful, his Emma.

"Arms above your head." Liam hastened to obey, gripping the headboard tight. The sting of her hand on his flesh surprised him, but he didn't cry out. "Did you like it?"

"No, Mistress."

"Did you encourage her?"

"No, Mistress." He hissed as she pinched his nipple, back arching off the bed.

"Why not?"

"Because…" He swallowed heavily. "I need you. I need the things you do to me. Just you, Mistress."

"Hmm, that's better." She soothed his stinging flesh with her mouth, gently rolling her hips over his stiffening cock. "Hmm, you do like it. Nice and hard for me."

"More," he pleaded.

"I'll give you what you need, Captain." She sucked his earlobe between her teeth and sucked hard, rubbing herself against his hard body. "You're mine."

"Yes, Mistress, yours."

Emma heard the door downstairs open and close, Killian calling. "Upstairs," she called back. The floor shook as her husband bounded up the steps, coming up short in the doorway to their room.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Liam did something very naughty. Would you like to share his punishment or watch?" They could explain the drama to him later.

Killian didn't even think about it. "I would like to share his punishment, Mistress."

Emma suppressed her smile; she hoped he'd want to join in. "Good boy. Strip and fetch me some things from the treasure chest." She rattled off supplies, her eyes never leaving Liam's. It was still too soon to fuck him like she wanted, but he was ready for her little gift. They were going to have so much fun with them.

He felt good between her legs, but she had to move to get him naked. Emma systematically stripped her Captain, then ordered him on the floor. He kneeled in front of her obediently, while she watched Killian lay out her tools one by one. "Killian, bring those chairs, will you? Make them face each other." As he obeyed her order, she did a slow strip tease, palming her breasts, sliding her fingers through her swollen slit. "Open."

Liam opened his mouth, curling his lips around Emma's wet fingers. She tasted divine, sweet; she moaned softly as he licked her clean. "God, I want to sit on you face, such a wicked tongue."

It wasn't an order, but Liam took it as one. He laid flat on his back, eager to please her. Emma's core clenched, turned on by his obedience. "There's my good boy." She lowered herself to the floor and straddled his face. "You know what to do."

Liam dove in, inhaling her intoxicating scent as he licked her from back to front. Emma grabbed his hair, anchoring herself as he tasted her. "Hmm, yes," she breathed. "Don't stop."

Killian hovered to her left, completely bewildered about what brought this on, but always ready for his Mistress. After a couple excruciating moments, she beckoned him over. "This looks uncomfortable." She tugged him closer, rubbing her cheek over his straining erection. Killian shuddered as she slowly licked him, root to tip, sucking lightly on the belled head as she reached between his legs. "Have you been a good boy, Killian?"

He shook his head. "Do I get anything for being good?"

She smacked his hip for his cheek. "Careful, or I'll just fuck Liam until neither of us can stand and leave you…" She kissed the tip of his cock. "Wanting."

"Apologies, Mistress."

She smiled and gave his cock a nice long suck, taking him deep as her fingers firmly squeezed his ass. "Turn around and bend over, hold on to the chair." Killian obeyed, spreading his legs for good measure. They were always on the same wavelength; she loved that. Emma spread his cheeks, her tongue lapping at the puckered hole. Killian groaned, his fingers tightening on the top rung of the chair.

"Fuck."

She smacked him. "Did I say you could talk?"

"No, Mistress."

"Then quiet, unless I ask you a question." She went back to her task, massaging him with her tongue as Liam worked her dripping core. Her thighs trembled, his oh so talented tongue plunged deep inside her heat. "That's it, Liam. Make your Mistress come. God, feels so fucking good."

Liam spread her labia with his fingers, thumb working her clit. He painted all sorts of obscene things on her swollen flesh, hoping she would reward him after. Not that eating her out was ever a hardship; he relished every moment he got between her thighs. He felt her explode, hips bucking against his lips and chin, thumb rubbing her furiously, desperate to drag out her pleasure.

Emma leaned against Killian until she got her breath back, tingling from head to toe. "Good boy, Liam." She lifted herself off, and stood on shaky legs. "Now get up and bend over the other chair."

Liam was curious, but did as she bid. The position left him exposed, but for the first time, he didn't feel embarrassed about it. He followed Emma with his eyes as she walked around to him, slipping out of his field of vision, her hands fondling his ass. "Still sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

Pride swelled in her chest as she went to retrieve the blindfolds. She tied them over each brother's eyes, wanting everything they felt to be heightened. Then she wrapped silk scarves around their wrists, tying them to the chairs, much like they enjoyed doing to her. "The only sound I want to hear is you counting, is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," Killian recited obediently.

"Yes, Mistress," Liam said a second later. He'd never been able to get through a spanking without making a sound. What if he failed? He didn't really get to contemplate it further, as the sturdiest wooden paddle they had abruptly smacked his ass. He started to groan, but managed to bite out a strangled, "one!" The sting quickly faded, his body suddenly on alert, heart pumping. Heat coursed through him, his cock twitched in anticipation. A soft hand soothed the spot where he'd been struck, then he heard the whoosh of the wood through the air half a second before it hit. "Two!"

Killian grit his teeth, hungry for the same attention. He needed to be patient, he got Emma all to himself not that long ago. But he needn't have worried; his keen ears heard her coming, her soft chuckle as she spanked him. The pleasure was addicting, hot and bone deep. "One!"

Emma bit her lip hard, clenching her thighs. She couldn't resist the sight of her boys bent over and exposed, asses pink from spanking. She went back and forth, never leaving one alone too long, each shouted number making her clit throb. She gave them fifteen a piece, finishing with Liam. She dropped the paddle and knelt behind him, gingerly spreading his reddened cheeks. Liam thought his knees would buckle as she licked him, her tongue warm and gentle. It felt so good, the pad of her finger brushing the sensitive spot between his legs.

"Emma…Mistress…bloody fuck."

She gathered moisture from between her thighs and pressed her finger to his hole. "I wish you knew how fucking hot this is. Relax for me, Liam. I've got you."

He was struggling, those old fears trying to claw their way out, but the love he felt for her was more powerful. He breathed deeply, forcing himself to relax, to remain still while she worked him open. One finger, then two fingers, moving slowly, gently scissoring, her other hand sliding up and down his cock. It felt like he was drowning, pleasure coursing through him, his orgasm tingling at the base of his spine. Her fingers curled, seeking that perfect sweet spot, Liam's loud moan telling her she found it. She rubbed carefully, not wanting him to come too soon. "Does that feel good?"

" _Yes,"_ he breathed, fists clenched tight. "Oh my god."

"You're being such a good boy for me, Liam. Do you like being a good boy for your Mistress?"

"Yes. Please don't stop."

He really was there with her. Her Liam. She was so happy for him, for them as a trio! The sky really was the limit now. She vowed to be the very best for them; they deserved that from her. She placed a loving kiss to his still pink flesh. "I've got a present for you, my Captain."

"Do I get a present, Mistress?"

Emma looked over at her blindfolded husband. "Maybe." She removed her fingers and cleaned them on the wet wipes before picking up Liam's present. "Hold still, Liam." She opened some lube and coated the plug with a generous amount. If he wanted to take this all the way, then he still needed some prepping. She ordered him a special set of anal plugs, gradually increasing in size, perfect for getting him used to the feel. The strap on she'd bought him as a wedding gift wasn't _that_ big but it would be a difference from the plugs. If he could handle those, then he would be ready for her.

Liam hissed as the cool lube touched his skin, his body stretching to accommodate the plug. It wasn't big but he could feel it. "Jesus."

"Okay?"

"Aye, Mistress, just…different."

She pressed on the end, moving it around a bit, watching his reactions. "There are six more," she purred in his ear. "Each time…we'll give you a new one. Whenever I want. Wherever I want. If you're a very good boy, you'll get a reward. Would you like that? So many things I want to do to you, my Liam."

He desperately wanted to please her. Was this how she felt when they played with her? Now he understood why she enjoyed it so much. "Yes, Mistress."

She kissed his cheek and untied his wrists. "You can sit in the chair, spread your legs."

He did so, even though it was difficult with the blindfold. Emma disappeared, moving over to his brother. Killian moaned as she grabbed his hips and playfully pushed hers against his. "Tell Liam how good it feels when I fuck you, Killian."

It was hard to focus, her hand suddenly curled around his aching cock, pumping steadily. Without his sight, every cell in his body was alight. "It feels…fuck, it feels so good. I feel full and stretched, like I'm going to…explode. And when I…fuck, when I come…I can't think…it's fucking heaven."

Emma kissed along his spine as her lubed fingers massaged him. "You like feeling full, don't you, Killian? You like having a nice thick dildo inside you."

"Yes, Mistress."

"That's how I feel, when both of you are inside me, fucking me front and back, filling me up." It didn't take her long to prepare him for his anal plug; Killian was a champ by now. Still, she did love hearing his desperate groan of pleasure as she pushed it in. "Good boy."

"Thank you, Mistress."

She untied him too, giving him the same instructions as his brother. "Take off the blindfolds." There was just enough space for her to kneel between them and take a cock into each hand. "No touching." Killian reached down and grabbed the seat of the chair, knowing if he didn't he'd disobey. Liam followed suit, his eyes rolling back as she pumped him steadily. She added her mouth, going back and forth, teasing them, telling them how wet she was, how hot they were. She knew just how far to push, not letting them fall. "Look at me."

The soft yet commanding tone demanded they obey her. She was flushed, eyes bright with love and lust, loose tendrils of blonde hair sticking to her neck. Slowly, she stood, bending to kiss Liam, then Killian, a brief reward for being so very good for her. "I want you both to watch me. Just me. No matter what. Can you do that?" They both nodded wordlessly. Emma smiled and climbed into Liam's lap, facing Killian. Bracing one hand behind the elder Jones' head, she guided him inside her, sighing softly as he stretched her. "Oh yes."

Killian sucked in a breath, unable to tear his eyes away even if he wanted to. Her feet were hooked on the bottom rungs of the wooden chair, giving her the leverage to rise and fall at a torturously slow pace. His Emma was strong, her lithe form glorious in motion. She held his gaze for a long moment, then smirked and turned her head, mouth hot on Liam's. Killian could tell his brother was enjoying the attention, the way Emma felt against him.

Liam struggled to breathe, Emma's kiss overwhelming his senses. She felt incredible around him, so slick, clearly turned on by her lovers' submission to her will. He groaned, rocking his hips up, desperate to be as deep as he could. "Aha, aha, Captain," she scolded, nails digging lightly in his forearm. "Not yet."

He growled, frustrated. "Mistress," he whined. "Please."

"Not until I've had my fill. Now watch." She smiled and rose, hiding her whimper as he left her. She bent deeply, giving Liam an excellent view of her ass as she kissed his brother senseless. "Enjoy the show?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Hmmm, your turn." She turned, once again settling in her lover's lap. She took him into her hand and deliberately rubbed the tip of him over her clit. "Fuck, you're gonna feel so good," she murmured as she sank down on him. She set a steady pace, loving every glorious inch inside her. "Touch me." She dragged his hands to her breasts, sighing at the expert way he fondled her. She bit her lip, her lazy lust filled green eyes catching Liam's blue ones. "Yes, oh god yes."

Lia squirmed in his seat, the plug moving, driving him crazy. It felt big, his body still getting accustomed to the intrusion. Seeing his Mistress pleasuring herself on his brother's cock was more than he expected, his very being quivering with need. He gnawed on his lip, desperate to hang on to some sort of sanity.

"Don't come," she warned, her own climax so, so close. _"Fuck."_

Killian grunted, desperate to hold on, even as he felt her orgasm ripple along his shaft. He almost didn't make it, Emma slamming down hard on his hips, relishing every moment of her high. She found his lips in a sloppy kiss, her skin still buzzing. "Just a little bit longer," she promised. "Hold on for me."

Standing on shaky legs, she grabbed her lovers' hands and drew them to the bed. She pressed the lube into Liam's hand. "Hurry." She wasn't worried about submission or dominance now; she just needed to feel. She drew Killian to her, straddling his thighs, lips firmly on his. She moaned loudly as Liam pressed a thick finger to her puckered hole, so thankful he knew what she needed. Killian pulled her down with him, hands siding over her curves, exploring all those sensitive places that made her writhe in pleasure.

"Mistress…"

Emma shook her head. "Emma." She fused her mouth to his, grinding her hips against his. "Fuck, get inside me." She whined, hastily reaching between them and helping him slide home. "That's better."

"Aye." He kissed her hard, his hands resting lightly on her hips. She was like a wild thing above him, driving him mad.

"Liam," Emma panted, trying to look over her shoulder. "Now, fuck me now!"

Emma felt his warm hand on her lower back, forcing her to still long enough for him to enter her from behind. She and Killian both groaned, everything hot and tight and perfect. She braced her hands on either side of Killian's head, rocking back and forth, the three of them rapidly finding a rhythm that had her gasping and shaking. In, out, in, out, desperate moans and cries, each knowing instinctively what they needed. Emma climaxed first, unable to resist the tidal wave of her boys filling her, making her feel whole. Liam followed, the dam bursting at last, a roar of completion erupting from his throat. Emma shuddered, her body too sensitive, hanging on for dear life as Killian spilled himself with a shout. "Holy shit," Emma gasped, her head falling to her lover's chest.

Liam came around first, if for no other reason than he did not wish to crush his wife. He rolled off onto the bed, panting for air. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, aside from sated. But this, he could tell, was different. There was a peace he didn't expect. He looked at Emma, laying on his brother's chest, eyes closed, beautiful. "Thank you, darling."

She was on the verge of dozing but Liam's voice roused her. "Hey."

He smiled. "Still with us?"

"Mmhmm."

Killian stroked her back. "Not that I'm complaining, but is anyone going to explain what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Maybe I should get cleaned up first," Emma mused.

"Let us, sweetheart."

"No, I can do it." She pecked Killian's lips and pushed herself up. She felt good in all the right places. She scurried off to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, coming back with a hot washcloth. She cleaned them up too, collecting all the toys and taking them into the bathroom to be cleaned.

"Emma, love, you coming?"

"Just a minute!" She finished washing her hands and returned to bed. Liam must have gotten them all some water while she was cleaning up; he handed her a glass. "Thanks."

Killian was getting impatient. "Something happened."

"Aye, brother." Emma slipped her hand into Liam's as he explained again; she watched the emotions flicker across Killian's handsome features. She could see that his heart ached for Liam; he'd had his own unpleasant ex encounter.

"Bloody hell," Killian breathed when Liam finished. He'd never liked or trusted his brother's first love; he knew the feeling had been mutual. But stooping so such depths? He'd never expected something like that. "You have to report it, Liam. There's no choice."

"Even if her family comes after us? The old man could scuttle our careers faster than you can blink."

"Sod our careers. She's trying to blackmail you! If her dear Papa found out, she'd be on the street before breakfast."

"Really?" Emma asked, surprised.

"He a real tosser, love," Killian said, ignoring Liam's wary gaze. "You know he is, Liam. You've met him."

"Clara is his only child, his bloody legacy. He'll protect her."

"Was anyone there?"

"My assistant was outside."

Emma nodded encouragingly. "So there's a witness. Clara's previous behavior is against her too. She's come at me at least twice."

"Everyone overheard her at the ball, remember?" Killian added.

Liam sighed. "You're right, you're right." He didn't give a shit about Clara; Liam just wanted to protect his family.

She could feel his hesitation. "Don't worry about us, Liam. We'll get through this the way we do everything, okay?"

"Together?"

She held his hand tight. "Together."

Killian covered their joined hands. "Together."

Over dinner, they decided to start the ball rolling. Liam called the anonymous hotline the Navy had for complaints such as his and Emma called Regina. Strictly speaking, this wasn't their lawyer's area of expertise, but some legal counsel was better than none.

"I'll see what I can do, Emma," Regina said; Emma heard a pen scratching. "If I can't help, I know someone who can. Keep me in the loop."

"Will do."

"I do have some good news though."

"What's that?"

"Your papers came through. Whenever you're ready, you're a British citizen."

She beamed, it seemed something was going right. "That's incredible!"

"Merely doing my job," Regina replied coolly. But Emma wasn't fooled.

"I can't wait to tell them. We needed some good news." Emma paused. No time like the present, right? "Hey Regina, I've got a question for you."

There was an awkward pause. "Yes?"

"We're having a Christmas party next week and uh, I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"You're inviting me to a party?"

"Just a small one. At our place, with friends. You know, since it's our first being married."

"I see."

"Just thought I'd ask. It's no big deal."

The silence went on so long, Emma thought Regina hung up. "I make a fantastic lasagna."

Emma bit back a laugh. "Sure. That would be great." She was still amused when Killian appeared, drink in hand.

"Something funny, lass?"

"Regina. You'd think I was asking her to streak through Piccadilly Square!"

"Should I know what that means?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you." She accepted her homemade rum and coke, explaining her party plans. Killian just shook his head in disbelief; his Emma truly was fearless.

"So she's coming then?"

"It would seem so. Hey, Will and Robin will be here by then, right?"

"Expected to make port on Monday. A couple days debrief and they'll be able to return to London. About bloody time too."

She frowned, worried about the shadow behind his blue eyes. "Something from work?"

He sighed, relieved she could read him so well. "I can't get into details, but let's just say we'll all be breathing easier when the _Sherwood_ docks."

"Do you think someone would attack the ship?"

Killian shook his head. "Probably not. But there's a lot of…noise, if you know where to look." He shouldn't even be telling her that much, but he needed to get it off his chest. "I've been worried about Will."

Emma nodded in understanding. She laid her drink aside and curled up in her husband's lap. "He'll be here before you know it. And driving you crazy."

"You've become quite the optimist, darling."

"I think you guys are rubbing off on me. And…I'm happy. Hard to see doom and gloom everywhere when you're this happy."

"Aye?"

Her lips brushed his throat. "I mean, don't get me wrong. This thing with…her, sucks. I really hope I never see her again, because I might need to punch her in the face."

Killian laughed. "Now that, I would dearly love to see."

"No one messes with my boys."

"We do so love being yours."

"I couldn't tell," she deadpanned.

Killian squeezed her hip. "Speaking of…Liam."

Emma sighed. "Yeah. Are you…okay? It might not be just us when we play with the Mistress anymore."

"Emma, seeing you like that…you are magnificent. It makes me happy, seeing you so clearly enjoying yourself. Your happiness is all that matters to me."

"But…"

"No buts, lass. Even when it was just us, there was something missing. There is just something about us, all of us, and it feels right."

"Yeah, it does." She smirked. "Sure you're up for the next few weeks, tiger?"

"Does the Mistress have a devious plan?"

"Maybe." She smiled mischievously and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Killian groaned and pulled her closer, nibbling on her lower lip. Emma's fingers wove into his already mussed hair, making it stand up in all directions as they kissed. Somehow Emma found herself on her back, Killian above her, firmly between her thighs, making out like a pair of horny teens. "Easy, tiger."

Killian drags his hands away from her borrowed top, sorely tempted by her soft skin. "Sorry, love."

"Hey, I didn't say stop kissing me." She coaxed his lips back to hers, tongue gliding over the seam. He opened and she took advantage, holding him close and reveling in the strong musky scent of Killian and sex. Christ, she was lucky.

Shuffling feet brought them back to reality and Emma let Killian help her up. Liam came in, looking drained. "You okay?"

"Not really," he replied honestly.

Emma stepped into his arms, offering what comfort she could. "You did the right thing. I love you."

Liam breathed deeply; Emma's fresh sunflower scent soothed him. "I'm so sorry I brought this on both of you."

"None of that now," Killian snapped. "We're a team, Liam."

He nodded. "Aye."

Emma bit her lip. "I hate to even bring this up, but what if Clara goes to the press anyway? Is there anything else we can do? Aside from me finding her and punching her in the face?"

The three of them settled on the couch, Emma snuggled into Liam's side with Killian's head in her lap. He didn't mind her absently running her fingers through his thick hair, it calmed her. If Clara took her photos to the press, it wasn't just their lives that would be affected. Why couldn't she just leave Liam alone?

Liam kissed her temple. "While I'm sure your fist would be effective, love, it might be best not to antagonize her further. She's petty and cruel."

"Aye, she'd file an assault charge before you left the room," Killian said sadly. "She's always hated me."

"Why?" Emma demanded, lightly stroking her husband's jaw. "Everyone we know loves you."

"It's my charming personality."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, though. What is her problem?"

"Don't try to puzzle it out, Emma," Liam replied, at a loss himself. "She's always been spoiled and we did not part on good terms."

"Well, it could always be worse. There are no rabbits in our kitchen?"

Both brothers laughed dryly. "Don't give her any ideas."

Killian drummed his fingers on his chest. "It might be a long shot, but perhaps we should call Cedér? Madame takes security pretty seriously. If that harpy had someone spying on us…"

Emma frowned. "Killian, the club…it wasn't _illegal,_ was it?"

"No, not as far as I know. Just discreet. You can't exactly advertise an exclusive sex club on the bloody telly, now can you?"

"True."

Liam picked up the thought. "We had to sign all sorts of forms and be vetted, love. We can't be the only somewhat famous patrons."

"That makes sense." Even though Emma bristled at being famous at all. What would their lives be like now if Whitehall hadn't been bombed? "Killian, your French is the better than mine."

"Say no more." He stood and returned to their bedroom to fetch his phone. It occurred to him that their phones weren't secure, but right now, he honestly didn't care. They weren't doing anything wrong. What they did in private was their business. He smirked to himself, part of him hoping someone did overhear this conversation, just so it could get back to Clara. Let her know in no uncertain terms that the Swan Joneses weren't going to take her threat lying down.

"How are you? Really," Emma asked Liam, tilting her head to admire his profile.

"It still feels surreal," he admitted, sinking deeper into the couch. "I can't imagine what would possess her to do such a thing."

Emma pressed her lips together, wondering how Liam would take some of the things she and Killian had talked about while he was gone. "Do you think…maybe it's possible this whole thing was a set up?"

"She's been ranting about trying to get me back since she returned to London," Liam said skeptically.

"Yeah, but you said it yourself. Her family's connected. What if you being passed over wasn't an accident?"

Liam opened his mouth to argue, but shut it, thinking. "I wouldn't have believed it a few hours ago. Now…aye, it might be possible. But to what end? To keep me in London?"

"Maybe she thought you'd be upset enough to come to her for help?"

He growled. "Why would I…bloody hell." He looked sheepishly at Emma. "The man I was…the man Clara knew before…I might have. I was so focused on my career, on being better than our father. I wanted to bring honor to the Jones name."

"Which you did," Killian said, reentering the room. He was glad Emma brought up their suspicions; he didn't want Liam to think they didn't trust him. They were just worried about him.

Liam felt his face warm. "We both have, brother." He squeezed Emma's hand. "Everything changed the night we met you, Emma," he reminded her with a smile. "It just took me a while to accept it and get comfortable in my own skin. Probably for the first time."

Emma flushed. "I think we all are, you know? Even though all this crazy stuff keeps happening, I know this is where I'm supposed to be."

"Exactly." Liam ducked to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "Thank you, darling."

"I didn't do anything." But she kissed him back. They'd done so much for her too over the last year and a half, her walls crumbling with their patience and care. It had been frightening at first, but she'd never been happier in her life.

"Come, let's show the harpy not to mess with the Jones family," Killian said playfully, sitting beside his wife and dialing. It was Paulina who answered; Emma wondered what sort of hours the poor woman kept. It was still early for the night's events. They explained the situation as concisely as they could and asked to speak with Madame.

"One moment, Monsieurs, Madame."

Soft piano music planned over the connection as they waited. "I hope she's not angry," Emma whispered.

"We didn't ask to be spied on, love," Killian assured her. "We've done nothing wrong."

"But what if we can never go back there? I really enjoyed it."

Killian rubbed her back soothingly. He was just as eager as she was to share such an experience again, but there were other places. Probably even here in London. He'd find one for her, no matter what.

"Monsieur Jones! How lovely to hear from you."

"Hello, Madame. It's good of you to take our call."

"At least once a week since you left Paris I have had clients asking about you three. You should be flattered."

Emma's cheeks burned, both embarrassed and turned on. She knew people had watched them have kinky sex, but it was another thing entirely to hear about it. "We truly enjoyed our time at Cedér, Madame," she said sincerely. "Thank you for having us."

"You are welcome, Madame Jones. Next time you are in Paris, you must come."

"Um, about that…did Paulina explain why we were calling?"

They heard a rustle of papers. "Briefly. Can you give me the pertinent details?"

Liam cleared his throat and told his story. Emma held his hand throughout, offering a reassuring smile. This was now the fourth time he'd repeated the story in as many hours, but she could tell it was getting easier. Like icky pus leaking from a wound. Once it was gone, he would be okay. He had her and Killian to lean on; she was so proud that he felt like he could. She wanted both of her boys to feel safe inside their trio.

They heard Madame scribbling down everything Liam told her. "And you say this woman is a fellow officer?"

"Liam's ex," Emma said. "She doesn't like me."

"It is easy to be jealous of someone as beautiful and kind as you, my dear," Madame said warmly. The woman's equilibrium was incredible. Nothing seemed to phase her. Then again, Emma mused, she must see nearly everything under the sun, running a sex club.

"She claims to have photographs of us walking out of Cedér, Madame," Liam said sadly. "My apologies. If I thought there was even the slightest chance, we wouldn't have come."

"Monsieur, do not apologize. This is not the first time I've dealt with something like this. I doubt it will be the last."

"What will you do?" Killian asked.

"I have my ways," she replied mysteriously. "In all honesty, it is best that you do not know. Rest assured that this will be dealt with swiftly and…how you say…decisively. You have nothing to fear, my dears."

"Madame…"

"Hush, child. Allow Madame to take care of everything. Thank me by returning soon, yes?"

"We will do our best, Madame," Emma said earnestly. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

After they hung out, Liam blew out a relieved breath. "She took that…well?"

"I'll bet she's got dirt on all sorts," Killian chuckled. "She's the wrong woman to cross. I like her."

Emma snorted, but agreed. "I do too. And she wants us to come back."

"And why not?" Killian kissed her shoulder. "You were stunning."

"People…ask about us? It is weird that I'm not grossed out by that?"

Killian shook his head. "No one there knew our real identities. And I like to think what we have is…unique."

Emma arched a brow at him. "Isn't everyone there a voyeur or an exhibitionist?"

"Or both," Liam intoned, patting Emma's thigh. "How many times did we have sex in public?"

"Hey! It takes two, buddy."

"Or three in our case," he shot back with a teasing grin. "You know we enjoyed it too, sweetheart."

"We're a mess."

"We simply have very healthy libidos," Killian corrected. "And we love you very, very much."

"It helps that the sex is r _eally_ good," Emma deadpanned.

"Speaking of…perhaps you should have soak in the tub?" Liam suggested. "Are you sore?"

"Maybe later. I would kill for some ice cream though."

"As you wish."

* * *

Madame called Paulina into her office. "Cancel all my appointments and please reschedule the interviews for tomorrow," she said in clipped French. "I am not to be disturbed."

It was a rare occurrence that she canceled her interviews; they were the backbone of her business. She insisted on speaking to each prospective client herself; it was the best way she knew to keep out the riff raff or the celebrity hunters. She provided a safe space for those who could pay to indulge in their needs and desires without judgement, provided all parties were of age and consenting. Mostly single, men and women, all sexualities, genders, kinks. Madame was rarely surprised. She'd been delighted to see a committed trio come through her establishment; they were rare indeed. She particularly liked the woman, Emma; she sensed a kindred spirit. She had the look of someone who'd been lost, but finally found where she belonged. Those two men were her world; it was heartening to see. So much of what happened at Cedér could be cold and impersonal, not that there was anything wrong with that. To see that much love…she liked them. It pleased her that they enjoyed their time at Cedér and her invitation to return was genuine. A love like that needed to be nurtured to flourish.

A pang in her heart, she unlocked the drawer to her right. Behind all the files lay a picture of a man, tall and lanky, light brown hair hanging in his eyes. Charles would be amused with how she'd chosen to use his bequest, as he had been the one to introduce her into this world. She missed him. But she was also her father's daughter. It was he that had taught her discretion and loyalty and strength.

Turning from the photo, she flipped through her files, seeking the right one. Her father's lessons reminded her that the right word in the right ear was often enough to take care of any problem. Her line of work put her in the path of many powerful people, people who needed their privacy protected just as much as she. They would not want their safe haven exposed.

Now who to call? Kingston? Nelson? MacDonald? She was quite lucky to have had several Royal Navy officers come through her place. Many repeat customers. She felt no great kinship toward them like she did the Joneses, but that didn't matter. She wouldn't even need to mention their names.

Morgan. That was the one. It had been some time since the Admiral had visited, but that didn't matter. She knew what he liked and who he liked it with. Smoothing out the page, she picked up her phone and dialed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Sorry this took so long, loves! As you might know, I started on another SJT AU. Also RL has been kicking my ass recently. Thank you all for your continued patience and support! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 **Chapter 8**

"A little to the left!" Emma shielded her eyes from the winter sun, studiously ignoring the calls from behind her. The few paps that remained snapped away; Emma wondered what the hell could be so fascinating about decorating for Christmas. That said, she was _also_ beginning to wonder if some of the most tenacious paps were secretly spies. Sadly, it wouldn't surprise her.

Liam leaned over the ladder, adjusting the wreath. It smelled of freshly cut pine and cranberries with golden ribbons that would shine in the street lights. Emma picked them out, thinking them perfect for their home. He was willing to trust her judgment; she had an eye for those little details he missed. Unless he was looking at her. He could spend hours just memorizing the lines and curves of her face.

"Stop! That's perfect!"

Liam looked over his shoulder, smiling at the look on her face. "May I get down now?"

She rolled eyes playfully. "Hey, you volunteered, buddy."

 _I did indeed,_ Liam thought as he climbed down. Nothing about his life was chance; he chose this life, his family, every single day. Their support the last few days meant the world to him. He hadn't heard anything about his complaint, but he was sure he would on Monday. He tried not to think about what would happen; he was trying to live in the moment. It did no good to worry, not when he had so much life to enjoy.

"Looks fantastic, brother," Killian said, holding the ladder steady. "Well done."

"We'll see," Liam hedged, cautiously optimistic. Last year had been the first real Christmas he and Killian had enjoyed since their mother's passing. And that was due solely to Emma's presence. They kept things lowkey, sensitive to Emma's painful past, but they enjoyed the holiday anyway. That had been the first time Liam truly allowed himself to wonder what a life with her could be like, rather than a few stolen weeks of bliss. He'd been in love with her, even then, he just hadn't realized it yet. It was a little glimpse of what their future could be, a future that—one year later—stretched out in front of them.

Decorating their home for the holidays was a tangible step into that future. They were going all out, decorating not only the outside of their home, but preparing to host a party for their dearest friends. Precious few people stood by them unconditionally since they stepped out into the world as a loving, committed trio. Those people were now family. It was only right to show how much that meant to them.

"We can check the lights when it gets dark," Emma said, wrapping her arm around his waist. Liam tucked her into his side, Killian settling in on Emma's left, arm around her waist. "Anyone think it's cold as hell out here?"

The boys laughed. "Not a fan of the cold, love?" Killian thought she was adorable, her cheeks and nose pink, beanie covering her ears.

"I think we both know I'd much rather be hot than cold."

He smiled, recalling their sexy shower that morning. He loved this time of the month, Emma hornier than usual. They relished giving her everything that she needed. "Perhaps we should take this inside then?"

"In a minute." She turned, grabbing Killian by the lapels of his winter coat. He smiled into her kiss, aware of their observers, but not caring a whit. In fact, a petty corner of his heart hoped the images of them happy would be splashed across the tabloids, right in Clara's face. Would serve her right for what she tried to do to his brother. As if Liam could ever betray the woman he loved. In that the brothers were united, Emma wrapping them around her finger almost effortlessly.

Emma hummed against his lips, loving the possessive way he held her. Not wanting Liam to feel excluded, she left Killian with a sweet parting brush of lips then twisted out of his arms and into Liam's. The elder Jones fused his mouth to hers, holding her flush to his body. Warmth flowed through him, Emma's kiss the only thing that mattered. They shared something the rest of the world could never understand and he refused to waste another moment trying to explain it. This was where he belonged.

Emma tugged lightly on his hair, shorter now than it had been in Paris, but still soft and curly. "Hmm, easy, Captain."

"I believe you kissed me, sweetheart."

"That a complaint?"

"Never." He kissed her hard again, ignoring their audience. "Come, love, I believe we've a tree to decorate."

"That we do." She smiled a brilliant smile. "And maybe a little more?"

Liam grinned back, happiness filling his heart. "Anything you desire, my love."

She stood up on her toes, lips against his ear. "Good, because I desire quite a bit." She grabbed his hand and Killian's. "Come on." Their interlude was interrupted by cleaning up, gathering the spare lights and lowering the ladder; Emma was sure the front of the house would look fantastic once they had the tree up. Despite their most recent drama, she was feeling buoyant. Perhaps it was the season, perhaps it was a strong belief that karma would eventually bite Clara in the ass. Whatever it was, she was _happy._

"Oi, Jones! Jones!"

Killian studiously ignored the pap trying to get his attention. He wasn't above using them for their own ends, but he didn't plan on encouraging them. Emma and Liam headed inside while he took the ladder around to the mostly unused back of the house. Now that it was theirs, perhaps they could find a use for it. Another thing to add to his list for the contractors. They planned on interviewing some in the coming week; Killian wanted the work to begin as soon as possible, preferably while the trio was in New York. Staying in a hotel certainly had its perks, but nothing compared to their own bed.

The vacuum was running when he came back inside. Emma stood in the hallway, her hand thrust into the netted tree to hold it steady. "I told him it was fine," she said by way of explanation when she saw her husband. "But you know Liam."

"Tidy to a fault," Killian agreed, moving behind her, hand resting lightly on her waist. Her heavy winter coat was gone, her figure highlighted by the tight jeans and festive red top she wore. "Want me to take it, love?"

"Nah, I got it." She bit her lip as his thumbs slid under her shirt to rub soft circles into her skin. "But I might not if you keep that up."

"Hmm, so needy," he murmured in her ear. The loud appliance made hearing difficult, but he knew she understood him, judging by the way she shivered.

"Not…fair," she mumbled, leaning back against him. "You know I can't help it." She'd always been like this; she simply hadn't had an outlet for her needs before. Not to mention she had been deathly afraid of letting anyone get too close. No, Emma had gotten very well acquainted with her toys before she met the Jones brothers.

"Which is why we must take care of you," he reminded her, kissing the shell of her ear. "No matter what."

"Killian…the tree…"

"You kissed us. Out there. In front of all those people. Did you like that?"

She shivered again. "You know I did."

"My little exhibitionist." He cupped her through her pants; he could feel the heat of her. "I'll bet you're soaking."

She felt like she was going to combust in his arms and he was hardly touching her. She thrust against his hand, moaning as he rubbed her clit just right. "I hate you."

"You love me." He flicked open her pants, his large hand sliding in. She had to spread her legs to give him room, causing her ass to rub against his crotch.

"Oh fuck." She wrenched her eyes open, searching for Liam. His broad back was to them, none the wiser to her need. "Liam," she whined, wetting her dry lips. "Liam!"

His wife's shout caught Liam's attention; for a second he thought she was in pain. Quickly, he shut off the vacuum, turning to face her only to get an eyeful of his beautiful wife wriggling against his brother, Killian's hand in her pants. "Fuck, Emma."

"Please," she whispered, beckoning him with her free hand.

He dropped the handle of the machine and crossed the room in four long strides. Emma mewled as he fused his mouth to hers, sucking greedily on her tongue. "Can't wait?"

"No. I need you both. Right now."

Liam took the tree from her grasp and laid it on the hardwood floor of the hall. They could clean up later. The moment he was upright again, he cradled Emma's face in his hands, kissing her deeply as Killian continued to touch her. Emma fumbled for purchase, wanting nothing more than to be trapped between her boys, skin against skin.

Killian could feel her getting wetter, her arousal coating his fingers. He pushed two inside her cunt, his other hand on her hip to hold her steady. His own arousal was nestled against her ass, her heeled boots placing her at the perfect height. They'd already rearranged the furniture in the living room to make space for the tree in front of the bay window. This would probably be the last time they could have sex in the living room for some time; he planned on enjoying it.

Emma's breathing hitched; she had to break her kiss with Liam to suck in much needed air. "Blinds still closed?"

"Aye." Liam ducked to kiss and nibble at her pulse, his cock swelling painfully in his jeans. Worry about his job aside, he couldn't get over how light he felt. How _free_. It was almost like he'd been locked away for years and now he could finally be himself, wholly and completely. There was nothing to hold him back. Emma had done that. Her patience and love helped him find the very best version of himself and he loved her so much for it.

"Thank god." She dragged his mouth back to hers, sucking on his lower lip as Killian's fingers pumped in and out of her. "I really need you to fuck me."

"Happily, wife." Liam plucked at the buttons of her blouse, exposing her silk clad breasts. He rubbed her through the fabric, the dual stimulation quickly making her a writhing needy mess. "First, we need to see you come."

Emma shoved at her jeans and panties; she was too hot, damn it. "More. God, _touch me._ "

Liam dropped his hand to where his brother was stroking her, slipping his fingers into the gap, pressing against her swollen clit. Emma gasped, nodding furiously, rutting against them without finesse. She was burning, so desperate to come, to fall into the bliss they never failed to give her. It hit her like a tidal wave, stealing her breath, her walls clamping hard on the thick fingers inside her. She clutched at Liam's arms for support, her knees unable to hold her up, a keening cry on her lips. They rubbed her through it, sending wave after wave of bliss through her until she literally couldn't remain upright. Liam caught her, holding her firmly, marveling at this woman who chose to love them. "God, I love you."

Emma hummed, incoherent, her head falling back against Killian's shoulder. She could still feel him, hard and heavy against her ass; she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. "Damn."

"Merely a teaser, sweetheart," Killian whispered in her ear. He pulled his hand away, offering his fingers to her. She gave them a lazy sexy grin before her tongue darted out to lick her juices from his skin. Trusting them to hold her, she pulled his hand closer, licking and sucking on the digits like some wanton thing, hungry for more.

Both brothers swore, turned on by her obvious need. Killian knelt to strip her boots, socks and pants from her body, pausing only long enough to adjust himself. He needed her badly, but the anticipation was half the fun. He couldn't resist her pert arse, giving her a few teasing smacks. Emma groaned, a fresh wave of lust shooting through her. "Oh yes."

"Hmm, is our wife in need of a good spanking?"

What was it about the words 'wife' and 'spanking' that had her burning? "Please."

Liam slid her blouse down her arms, allowing it to fall to the floor. He grabbed her roughly by the hips, trusting his clad cock against her. "Such a dirty girl, love."

"Only for you." She dragged him down by the shirt, kissing him hungrily. "I think it's time for my husbands to get naked, don't you?"

"Gladly." They moved her to Liam's plush leather chair, gulping as she spread herself for them, leg over each arm of the chair. Liam was forcibly reminded of the photos she and Killian had sent him while he was away. Emma smirked, a hand slowly sliding down her belly, fingers gliding through her glistening folds.

"Let me watch?"

Both brothers nodded their ascent, unable to look away. Emma was glorious in her nudity, every curve perfect, her pale skin faintly pink from her earlier orgasm. Her hand was lazy between her legs, rubbing lightly, just enough to keep her aroused. Killian moved first, reaching back to yank his sweater over his head. Emma wet her lips as his chiseled torso was exposed; she couldn't wait for how the coarse hair would feel against her nipples. He shot her a filthy grin, rolling his hips seductively as he reached for his belt. Emma breathed deeply, her free hand plucking her nipple, teeth sinking into her lip. Fuck, he was hot.

Liam felt the old hesitation creep up his spine but he shook it off. Emma's lust filled jade eyes turned toward him and he breathed deeply. One by one his fingers yanked on the buttons of his shirt, his eyes focused on hers. She gave him a coy encouraging smile, her fingers stroking her clit just a little faster. Losing himself in her desire freed him from the lingering shyness he felt, his hand drifting down to rub his aching cock through the denim of his jeans. Emma moaned softly, her touch more insistent as she watched her boys strip for her. Liam's open shirt hung from his shoulders as he worked his belt, his groan of relief going right to her clit. She canted her hips up, hungry for friction, the ache in her belly growing.

Liam toed off his shoes and shucked his pants, taking himself in hand as she watched. It wasn't nearly enough—he longed for her tight cunt around him—but he could see how much this excited her.

Emma didn't know which way to look; they were so sexy, so hot, so hers. She pushed three fingers inside her hole, needing them as turned on as she was.

Killian groaned, her arousal making his cock twitch in his hand. Annoyed, he kicked his pants away, stepping closer to her. "Hungry, darling?"

She smirked. "Famished." She let her legs down, scooting to the very end of the chair. Removing her hand, she used wet fingers to beckon Liam, who groaned as he obeyed. She made them watch as she licked her own fingers clean, releasing them with a pop. "I'm going to suck your cocks," she announced, hands curling around each thick erection. "Then I'm gonna need that spanking."

"Bloody fuck," Liam swore. He shuddered as her warm tongue licked him from root to tip, pressing his cock against his belly as her hand dropped to fondle his balls. Her other hand wasn't idle, stroking Killian slowly, just the way he liked. She never really realized just how gorgeous an erect cock could be before she met them. She was only interested in how one could get her off. But her boys were stunning in every way. Velvety soft skin over hard steel, long, thick, well shaped. She paid special attention of the throbbing veins, playing with them, tongue teasing. Liam groaned, fighting the urge to grip her hair and shove his cock down her throat. "Such a fucking wicked tongue."

She grinned, giving the sensitive head a quick suck before turning her attention to Killian. He hissed as she took him into her mouth, deeper with each bob of her head. Her tongue rubbed the underside rhythmically, her hand sliding between his legs. "Fuck, _fuck_." A jolt went through him, her expert touch making him crazy. Instinctively, he spread his legs to give her better access. She didn't disappoint, alternating her touch from his heavy balls to his hole. She didn't make a move to penetrate him, but it felt good all the same. Hopefully, one day soon, she'd fuck him again.

"Emma," Liam whined, cock throbbing, needing her mouth. She released Killian, sucking in a much needed breath, then turned to give Liam the same attention. She loved this, switching back and forth, driving them both insane with want. Liam couldn't help himself, hips rocking gently, her mouth wet and inviting. "Fuck yes."

Emma hummed as she sucked and licked and teased, feeling her core getting wetter. She needed to be touched, to be _fucked_ until she couldn't see straight, but they needed the attention more. Liam, then Killian, then back again; she played with them until they were both trembling. "I wish you knew how hot this is," she murmured, leaving Killian with a parting kiss to the weeping tip.

Killian wanted to forgo the spanking and just fuck her, but he couldn't deny her. "Bend over the chair, lass. Now."

She giggled and obeyed, positioning herself the exact same way she had for the pictures, her ass on display. Anticipation zinged across her skin, her body craving the pleasurable pain. She felt fingers glide between her legs, teasing her. "Please, please," she whimpered softly. "Need it so much."

Liam and Killian shared a look, Killian nodding. Liam raised his hand and brought it down on her ass cheek, hard. The slap left a faint mark on her skin, her pleased moan music to their ears. Killian went next, spanking the other cheek, cock twitching as she cried out. Spanking her with their bare hands wouldn't hurt her as much as the paddle, but it was more intimate. Skin on skin, their handprints imprinted on her body, marking her as theirs. She didn't shy away from the slaps, taking everything they could give her, her body floating. She craved this feeling, the natural high. Arousal slid down her thighs, dripped onto the leather. Her nipples ached, begging to be sucked. It was so erotic, she wanted to weep with joy.

Killian blew cool air over her heated flesh, feeling her tremble. She was so aroused, the tiniest thing would set her off. "She's close."

"Bloody wanton thing," Liam agreed. He slid his hand between her thighs, inching toward her dripping hole. "Together?"

Killian nodded, aligning his hand beside Liam's. Together, they pressed into her, two pair of thick fingers pumping in and out of her slick channel. Emma screamed, coming almost instantly, gripping the top of the chair for support. It was a wild ride, their fingers stretching her, finding her most sensitive places, stroking her into a frenzy. She pressed her hips back, fucking them as much as they were fucking her, dragging out the intense high. "Yes, yes, _yes!"_

They felt her climax a second time around their fingers, so tight. She would feel incredible around them. Emma rocked until she was spent, panting harshly for air, her body tingling from head to toe. "Shit."

The brothers extracted their hands, pressing loving kisses to her slick back. Emma shuddered, groaning, but she appreciated the gesture. Sure, they did some kinky stuff in bed (or the living room or the kitchen or wherever) but it was all a way to express the deep love they shared. She let Liam carry her to the rug by the fireplace, weakly pulling him down for a kiss. He stretched out beside her, cock hard against her hip, but content merely to kiss. "Give me a couple of minutes, okay?"

Killian was quickly there too, his hand resting on her belly. "No rush, sweet."

She turned her head to kiss him too, tender yet passionate. "I've been wanting you two to fuck me since I watched you lash the tree to our car."

He chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Hey, it's not my fault my husbands are ridiculously hot."

"Now I know you're drunk on sex," Liam teased. He palmed her breast, merely weighing it in his hand, unable to keep from touching her.

"I'm drunk on you," she retorted. "My sexy sailors."

"You are glorious when you come," Killian murmured, kissing her shoulder. Slowly, he moved lower, lips grazing her skin, tracing the curve of her breast. She nodded encouragingly, coaxing Liam to follow suit. Two sets of lips and hands moved over her body, winding her up gradually, worshiping every inch of her. Her ass still stung, but it only heightened her arousal, the sensitive skin rubbing deliciously over the soft fur of the rug.

"Suck my nipples," she begged, arching off the rug. "Please!"

They hastened to heed her, each wrapping their lips around a taut bud. Emma cried out, gripping their hair tightly. The dual suction was incredible, wave after wave of lust seizing her. They both knew what she liked, alternately sucking and lashing with their tongues until she was canting her hips up, the need to be filled overwhelming. "Now! Someone fuck me! _Please!"_

"Have her, brother," Liam said, his voice raw with need. "But leave some for me."

Killian nodded, already sliding between her splayed thighs. He didn't waste a moment, taking her in a single deep stroke. She was so fucking wet and slick that it was nothing for her to take all his considerable girth, but her soft cry of pleasure made him pause. "Okay, love?"

She nodded hard. "Don't stop." She locked her ankles at the base of his spine, loving the way he felt within her. Hard meeting soft, velvet meeting steel, filling her completely. "Feels good."

He bent to kiss her deeply, undulating his hips. "So tight like this, lass." He could already feel his orgasm tingling at the base of his spine, but he held on, determined to make her come with him. Pumping his hips steadily, he watched her face, the sheer joy he saw there warming his heart. He loved her so much.

Emma gripped her lover's biceps, moving with him, taking him as deeply as she could with every drive of his hips. Some people claimed that size didn't matter, and sometimes it didn't. But with her boys, they were well endowed _and_ knew how to use their gifts. Every thrust had her seeing stars, hitting the perfect spot within her. She pulled him down for a heated kiss, shivering as his chest hair rubbed over her nipples. "Liam's watching us," she whispered, biting on Killian's earlobe. "He's watching you _fuck_ me."

Killian shivered, knowing how much his wife loved an audience. "And you _love_ it," he shot back, punctuating his words with a sharp jerk of his hips. "You love being watched."

"God yes." She recalled vividly those amazing evenings at Cedér, people watching them fuck through the mirror. She needed that again. "So hot."

With a growl, Killian yanked her up, her legs still locked around his hips. He slipped his hands under her ass—the skin there still warm from her spanking—to support her weight. Now she could see Liam clearly, his blues eyes stormy with barely restrained need, need for her. She kissed Killian deeply, her hand snaking between them. "Hurry," she panted between kisses. "So close."

Killian inched his finger closer to the crease of her ass, intent on his prize. His finger pressed in easily, sending her spiraling into another orgasm. Her nails dug into his shoulders painfully, but he would proudly bear her marks. Her clenching walls sparked his own high, his body finally giving in. She felt him pulse within her, hot jets of cum coating her walls, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Liam watched everything with bated breath, Emma utterly beautiful as she climaxed in his brother's arms. They kissed lazily as she came down from her high, Emma whispering, "Love you" in his ear. Killian smiled, lips brushing her brow. "Love you too, my darling."

Once she had her breath back, she reached for Liam. Killian handed her off willingly, utterly content. This was how they were together, Emma sharing every part of herself with them freely. Liam laid her out on the rug, his fingers skimming between her legs. She squirmed, the flesh swollen and sensitive, but she moaned when she saw his intention. Liam's fingers were coated with her and Killian's combined essences, which he brought to her lips. She opened, moaning as she sucked and licked them clean, the salty tang exquisite on her tongue.

"Fuck, that's hot," Liam groaned, cock twitching.

"More," she pleaded, needy for him already. He did as she asked, feeding her until there was nothing left and she was writhing on the rug. "Get in me, Liam. Wanna feel you."

"On your belly, lass." She'd done enough acrobatics for one day. She flipped over, spreading her legs invitingly. Liam settled between them, bending to briefly kiss her pink ass cheeks. "Relax for me."

Emma nodded, resting her head on the soft fur. Liam's lips caressed her spine, soothing her even more. By the time he slid into her, she felt boneless, weak. His cock was like a jolt to her system, her moan tumbling from her lips. "Yes."

"You feel fucking amazing like this, Emma," her lover groaned, arms braced on either side of her. "Tight."

"More," she begged, frustrated by her prone position. "I need all of it!"

He heeded her, hips snapping more firmly into hers, forcing his cock deeper. Her previous orgasms had her slick and warm, gripping him perfectly. "Love my cock, do you, dirty girl? Love when we fuck you like this?"

"Yes!" That was her answer to anything he asked, as long as he kept fucking her. She would never tire of how fantastic this felt, their love adding to the sensations. "Harder!"

He didn't want to hurt her, Killian had already ridden her hard. "Touch yourself, sweetling. Come for me."

Somehow, she managed to snake her hand under her, quickly finding her clit. The angle of his cock was nearly perfect, but she needed just a little something to make her fall apart. Blood rushed in her ears as she climaxed for the last time, her voice too weak to make a sound. She felt Liam follow her, his grunt of pleasure right in her ear, cock pumping her full of his seed. She collapsed almost immediately, exhausted.

Liam quickly rolled off her, not wishing to crush her. He kissed her shoulder tenderly. "Alright, love?"

She hummed weakly, still breathless. "Yeah." She managed to turn her head and smile at him. "See?"

He raised a brow at her, but his smile was warm. "I love you, wife."

"Love you too, husband." She reached for his hand, brushing it with her lips. "But I'd love some water?"

"Anything for you." He moved to stand, snatching up his boxers. Killian was already ahead, strolling into the kitchen. Liam paused long enough to lay a light blanket over her nude form.

"Sorry we were distracted from our purpose, brother," Killian said when he entered the kitchen.

Liam chuckled. "It'll keep. I think we both know Emma's needs come first."

"True." He poured her a tall glass from the purifier, the ice cracking. "We should get her some snacks too."

"Aye." This was what Clara could never understand, Liam mused. This sense of family. Sure, the sex was fantastic. But that was due more to the feelings they shared. Liam loved looking after Emma after sex just as much as he enjoyed the act itself. They were building a life together, day by day, one he planned on sharing with these people for as long as he lived.

By the time they returned, Emma was sitting up and curled into the corner of the couch. "Something smells good."

"We brought those cookies you like," Liam assured her, kneeling with the tray.

"Oh yum!" Instead of the cookies, she grabbed the water, gulping most of it down in one go. "That's better."

Liam set the tray in her lap. "Why don't you relax while Killian and I put the tree up?"

"But I want to help!"

"We won't decorate it without you, I promise." He took a long pull of his own water then kissed her bare knee. "Rest, darling."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine." She grinned mischievously. "Don't get dressed." Even though both brothers laughed, Emma was unashamed. If they were going to do this without her, then she was going to watch and admire. She figured it was her right as a loving wife. She laid back on the sofa, munching on cookies and fruit as Killian brought in the tree. All her life she yearned for a home of her own, a place where she'd never be alone. The loneliness was worst during the holidays, despite her attempts to hide it. She usually took on extra work, allowing others to spend time with their families. But now…there was nowhere else she wanted to be than to be celebrating with those she loved so dearly.

Killian caught her smiling at them as he held the tree steady. Sap was sticking to his fingers, but it was worth it to see her smile. "Care to check our work, wife?"

Emma tilted her head. The tree was a little crooked. Silently, she pointed to the right. Killian deliberately moved the tree too far, just to see her face. She scowled playfully, pointing again silently. He did as she bid, making sure the tree was straight this time.

"Are you two finished?" Liam mumbled from under the tree.

"Sorry," Emma said, blushing. "It's straight now."

"No apology necessary, lass." Liam shot her a grin, then went back to his task of tightening the screws meant to hold the tree. "Remind me why we got a real one again?"

"Because I asked?" She'd dreamed of this since she was a little girl, the fresh scent of pine, a Christmas tree covered in glittering lights and shining tinsel. They already had some ornaments from last year, including a couple from when the boys were small. Emma liked them in all their cheesy handmade glory; they were an important link to her boys' past. To Catherine. She never wanted them to forget her.

Liam grinned at her fondly. "As the lady wishes."

Emma tucked the blanket around her and moved to stand. "I love the smell, you know? I always have."

Killian beckoned her, tucking her into his side. "We'll make this a lovely Christmas, Emma."

"Last year was nice."

"Well, we tried."

She squeezed his waist. "I loved it. It was the first real Christmas I'd ever had."

"This one will be even better, lass. I promise you."

"Well, we are married this time."

"I will never be over how good that sounds, dearest wife."

She smiled, warmth spreading to her toes. "I like it too." She glanced down at Liam, most of his torso concealed by the tree. "How are things down there?"

"Almost got it." He gave each screw one final tug, then slithered out from under it. "Check it now." Killian let go, allowing the tree to stand on its own. "I like it."

Emma moved back toward the couch, to get some perspective. "Good job, guys. It's perfect!"

Liam was so happy to hear her joy that he turned around and picked her up, spinning her around. Emma giggled, her blanket coming loose. "Put me down!" she shrieked.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Liam asked, setting her on her feet, but not letting go. "Am I not allowed to share a joyous moment with my wife?"

"It's just a Christmas tree."

He tenderly cupped her cheek. "Perhaps, but it's more than that. Last year, as much as I wanted it, we were still working our way together. We weren't _quite_ what we are today. It's like a whole new life. One that I can't wait to share with you both as a family."

Tears pricked her eyes; Liam usually wasn't one for grand speeches. But she loved that he felt safe enough to share his feelings with her. "I want that too, Liam." She hugged him tight, sighing happily when Killian pressed up against her back. She couldn't get enough of these three way hugs; they always made her feel loved and safe, like she would never be alone again.

As much as Killian would have enjoyed just holding the woman he loved all evening, they did have a tree to decorate. "Ready, sweetheart?" he murmured in her ear.

"Yeah. Let me put something on." She flushed, only just then remembering she was naked as the day she was born, her blanket on the floor.

"Don't fancy decorating in the nude?"

She glared, smacking his arm. "You're incorrigible."

"You're one to talk, love," Liam pointed out, smothering a grin.

She rolled her eyes and bent to find her underwear and blouse. There wasn't much point in wearing much more than that. "Wait 'til we open these blinds, buddy. We won't be able to go around the house naked for a _while_."

"Shame, that." Killian eyed her up and down. "I am rather partial to it."

"I doubt any of us want to flash the neighbors. They really would kick us out then."

"Let them try. We own the house."

Emma sauntered up to him and pressed her hands to his chest. "But you know what? This'll force us to get…creative."

"I love creative." He bent down to kiss her swiftly. "You win."

"Always do." She snatched his hand and dragged him closer to the tree. Together, the trio began to unload the boxes, stretching out strands of lights and tinsel to check for burnt bulbs and knots. Emma had bought a couple of extra boxes of colored lights, just in case. If they didn't need them for the tree, she thought she might use them to decorate her office.

Damn, she really was feeling the Christmas spirit.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Liam asked, plugging in the star tree topper. They'd had it since he himself was small; it was a bit battered. "We could always do something else with the tree. Make it themed or something."

Emma shook her head. "I kind of like that it's a hodge podge. Reminds me of us."

He tilted his head. "It does?"

"Well, yeah." She took the topper from his hand and settled on his lap. "We each bring something special, you know? You, Liam, are smart, steady…" She smirked, lip close to his ear. "And sexy as hell." Liam chuckled, stealing a kiss from her lips. "Killian's funny and open, willing to try anything once." She winked at her other husband, who beamed proudly back at her.

"And you, my love," Liam began, entwining their fingers, "light up every room you enter. Looking back, I suppose it's no surprise we fell hard and fast for you."

She carded her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. "I know it's not always been easy, but I promise; there is nowhere I would rather be. We're a family."

"That we are." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, eyes falling shut as her thumbs stroked his cheekbones. He loved her so much; sometimes it threatened to burst out of his chest.

She licked her lips as they broke apart; she'd survive solely on their kisses if she could. Tugging on his hand, they rose and went to help Killian with the lights. The younger Jones played a Christmas playlist from his phone as they worked, stringing lights and singing along. Emma was surprised at just how great the brothers sounded together; Killian had a sweet tenor voice that spoke to her, while Liam's was deeper but no less beautiful. She _loved_ to sing…in her car. Alone. No one had ever heard her sing, she was too scared. So, she was shocked when both brothers stopped looping tinsel and stared at her.

"What?"

"I didn't know you could sing, love."

Her cheeks instantly got hot. "I didn't…I mean, I don't." She winced, wishing the floor would open under her feet. Had she really let her guard down _that_ much?

"I think that you do." Killian smiled encouragingly. "You sounded beautiful, Emma."

"You're just saying that."

"Have I ever given you a false compliment?"

"How should I know?"

"Emma…"

She twisted her hands together. "Sorry. It's just…I don't sing in front of people. Ever." Not since some mean girl in one of her group homes made fun of her for trying to record herself singing. From then on, she kept it to herself.

"We're not just people," Liam said gently. "But we're sorry if we embarrassed you, love."

That just made her feel worse. If she was safe with anyone, she was safe with _them._ "No, I'm sorry I snapped." She offered them a wobbly grin. "I was just so _happy_ that I forgot that I don't need to hide with you guys. When I was a kid, this girl…"

"You don't need to explain, lass," Killian cut in, thumb sliding over her cheek. "You don't have to explain a blessed thing."

"It's okay." Thanks to them she truly was beginning to come to terms with her past and not allowing it to define her future. She might not be all the way there yet, but that was okay too. "Do you really think it was good?"

Killian nodded fervently. "I truly do."

Her cheeks burned but a pleased smile formed on her lips. "Thanks."

He let his lips skim her brow. "Perhaps some more carols while we decorate then?"

She nodded, squeezing his hand. While Killian got the music ready, she hugged Liam. "You've heard me sing," she reminded him. "I want to hear you play." She'd gotten him a new guitar as a wedding gift when they were in Paris; he had yet to truly play for her. Given that he was some years out of practice, she didn't want to push him.

"I haven't had much time to practice lately, but perhaps I'll have more time during the holidays."

"No rush." She kissed his cheek. "Just don't forget."

"I won't." Killian found a station streaming nothing but Christmas music, which kept them entertained while they decorated. The tree itself was seven feet tall; the star on top had just enough clearance once Liam got it up there. They hung the homemade ornaments first, including the ceramic painted ones Catherine had gotten for each of her sons' first Christmases. Emma felt a tiny pang; she had nothing similar. However, she underestimated the thoughtfulness of the Jones brothers.

"Love, can you grab that little white box?"

She reached for a box that she never recalled toting down from the attic. "What's this?"

"Open it and see."

The box was filled with green tissue paper; there was something delicate nestled inside it. As she picked it up, tears welled in her eyes. "Where did you even get this?" It was a glass ball, hand painted, with _Emma Swan-Jones_ scrawled in artful script. A swan lay emblazoned on one side of her name and a Royal Navy anchor on the other, along with the date, 2015.

"We wanted you to have one all your own," Liam murmured, slipping his arms around her waist from behind.

"It's beautiful." Her voice was hardly more than a whisper, a lump caught in her throat.

"Care to do the honors, Mrs. Jones?"

She smiled at Killian, forever grateful that they chose her, that they loved her enough to be patient and loving and _wonderful._ "Sure." She stepped out of Liam's arms and hung the ball on the tree, not far from their ornaments.

"Quite a difference from last year, eh?" Liam chuckled, kissing her cheek.

It felt like a different _lifetime._ Had there truly been a moment where she doubted their feelings for her? Where she was so afraid to fall herself? She knew there was, but she'd changed so much since then. Now she was a _wife_. She had a new job, a home of her own, friends. She had a family, a place where she belonged.

Abruptly, she turned, capturing Liam's lips in a searing kiss. He let out a little cry of surprise, letting her have her way until she broke it off to give Killian a taste of her. _"Thank you,"_ she said fervently.

"This is only the beginning of the presents, love." Killian grabbed her hand and spun her around to the music. "It's going to be a very happy Christmas."

* * *

Clara rubbed her temples, desperately attempting to will away her migraine. At least that's what she told herself. It was more dignified than a hangover.

Three days. Three days since the debacle in Liam's office. Since he'd cruelly rejected her. She wanted to be angry, furious really, but the emotion would not come. The moment she exited the building and climbed into a hastily summoned cab, all she felt was mortification. Christ, if anyone ever found out she'd stooped so low…what the hell had she been thinking?

She crawled into a bottle of wine the second she stepped into her flat and had not climbed out since. It was Monday, she was supposed to go to work, but she could hardly stand. Light made her head throb and noise was worse. If she could just stay in her cool dark room for twenty-four hours, she might be able to scrounge up some of her dignity.

It was _that woman_. Emma. Clara hated her like she'd never hated anyone. What about her was so enthralling? She didn't understand. She was so…anti Liam's type; it made _no_ sense. The idea of her precious Liam throwing away his career out of his misguided feelings for his whore made her want to throw up again.

How had this happened?

She needed to sleep, to get away from the images seared into her eyelids, but it wouldn't come. She didn't dare take a sleeping pill due to the alcohol that still lingered in her system. She was upset; she wasn't suicidal. What she needed was some rest. Some peace and quiet where she could _think_. There was still a way to salvage this. She still had the photos. Liam didn't believe she'd use them, but the more she thought about it, the more sense it made.

If they could put enough pressure on the trio, they would crack. She was certain of it. Liam might be strong, but the younger one was weak. He always had been, getting into one scrape after another, seeking his brother's attention. She heard he'd gotten a job in naval intelligence; one whiff of scandal and he would be on the street, disgraced. Sure, it would hurt Liam in the short term, but given time, he would see that she'd done it for his own good.

She just needed her head to stop throbbing.

Clara must have dozed off eventually; her whole body jerked awake at a pounding noise. She groaned piteously, a wave of nausea gripping her as her head swam. Who could possibly want her at this hour? She'd called in to let her commanding officer know she needed some emergency leave; it was winter and no one wanted the flu. He'd accepted her excuse easily enough, the sod. One day she'd have his job anyway.

Perhaps if she stayed in bed whoever it was would go away.

"I know you're in here! Are you gonna come out or do I have to drag you?"

Clara groaned again, throwing her arm over her eyes. The last person she wanted to see was _Nottingham_. "Get out, asshole!"

"You kiss your father with that mouth?" The bedroom door opened and a very irritated yet smug Nottingham stepped through it. "I may have to wash your mouth out with soap."

She shielded her eyes from the light. "I said: Get. Out."

"Well, I would, darling, but it seems you've got us into a bit of a pickle."

Cold dread trickled down her spine. Without moving she said, "what do you mean?"

He didn't smile. All that greeted her was a cold sneer. "Oh, I think you know, love. Tell me, did you go full on dominatrix or did you chicken out at the last minute?"

Shit, shit, _shit._ If Nottingham knew…it was humiliating, but she had to stall. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Deception isn't flattering on you, lass. Not that much is, but you're still soft in all the right places."

"You're a pig."

"And you were _desperate._ Or have you finally gone mad?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

Nottingham sat on her bed; she recoiled instinctively. "Word has it Jones left his cushy office early on Friday. In a right state too. Now I find you here…" He sniffed. "Jesus, how much did you drink?"

"Not enough."

Her partner laughed. "Clearly." He was still angry, but she was so pathetic. Hair limp and lifeless, skin sallow aside from the angry red splotches on her cheeks, body defeated. He tried to conjure an image of her in leather and heels and he had to bite his cheek so he didn't laugh. Still, he'd have to teach her a lesson.

"Why are you here?" she sighed in exasperation.

"No one's called you? No, I expect not. At least not yet. I imagine dear old daddy will be along before the day is out."

"Do you get off on being a cryptic asshole?"

"No, but that can be arranged. You could use a good fucking, I think."

"Don't touch me."

"They say sex can do wonders for a throbbing head, lass. Sends all that blood somewhere…else."

She suppressed a shiver. Despite the animosity between them, some dark part of her craved the things he did to her. God, she was sick. Angry at herself, Clara forced herself up into a sitting position. "Just what do you think I've done?"

"I think you marched into Jones' office in some ridiculous outfit and tried to seduce him. Rather clumsy, don't you think? Incidentally, it's _also_ sexual harassment of the highest order."

Clara's eyes flew wide. "What? You can't think…no, I didn't…" She fumbled for words. "That's not what happened!"

"You were seen, woman! Even worse, you were _loud_. Did you really believe the ponce wouldn't turn you in?"

"Liam would never do that!"

Nottingham scowled. "I have it on good authority that he did. It's a good thing you called in today; they won't need to arrest you in front of your coworkers. That would be tragic."

She was going to throw up again. This couldn't be happening. It _couldn't._ "This is her! It's all her fault! She coerced him!"

Nottingham laughed cruelly. "Coerced him to what? He might be a slave to her considerable charms, but I've never taken him for a fool. This was all you, lass."

"She's nothing but whore."

"Aye, but I'll bet she's good. As much as I hate her, I'd fuck her for sure."

"You disgust me." First Liam, now Nottingham? Not that she gave a _fuck_ what he thought.

Nottingham touched her bare knee. "We both know that's not true." He'd come here to break off their alliance; Clara was poison now, disgraced. In a matter of hours, she'd be embroiled in mess of her own making. He could still get clear, find his revenge in his own way. That didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun first.

Clara's breathing hitched, her body reacting to his touch. She _hated_ it. She hated what he brought out in her; she didn't know how to make it stop. Nottingham was beneath her, a truly repugnant human being, and yet she…lusted after him. Each time they had sex was more humiliating than the last and yet… "Go. Away." Her protest was weak, feeble; god, her head hurt.

Nottingham inched closer, sensing blood in the water, as it were. "No."

"You…haven't you said your peace? What do you want me to say, damn it?!"

He didn't miss the way her pupils dilated as his fingers danced on her inner thigh. She was dressed in nothing but a ratty naval academy t-shirt and shorts, pale skin on display. How much fun would it be to fuck her, remind her that she couldn't have her precious Liam? "Admit it," he said softly. "Admit that Little Miss Perfect utterly _fucked_ up."

Clara swallowed; his voice may have been soft but there was a hardness, an edge that made her core ache with want. Christ, what was wrong with her?

Nottingham took his hand away long enough to shrug out of his jacket. Then he moved to the center of her bed, kneeling as he unbuckled his pants. "It's time someone taught you a lesson, love. Now come."

Without even thinking, she started to obey. "I hate you."

He might want to humiliate her, but he didn't want her coming back at him and saying he forced her. "And yet you're not pushing me away. You need this."

"No, I don't." She glared at him, hatred in her eyes.

He reached between her legs, where he discovered two important things. First, she didn't swat him away. Second, she was wet. "Your cunt says otherwise." He wasn't gentle, exploring her roughly through the fabric. It was immensely gratifying when she moaned aloud. "Now why don't you take your punishment like a good little girl?"

"Fuck you." It still didn't stop her from grabbing him by the shirt and fusing her lips to his. He wrenched control of the kiss back from her easily, tongue in her mouth, teeth nipping at her lips. She reached for his cock, pumping him hard with eager fingers. Her throbbing head and hangover were forgotten; all she could feel were his hands on her.

Just as quickly as she kissed him, Nottingham grabbed her by the hair and shoved her face toward his cock. "Suck. Now." She'd never blown him; their trysts were usually quick and dirty, mostly clothed. He had yet to get her fully naked. Her pride probably prevented her from doing down on a bloke, but he was determined to break her.

Cheeks burning with humiliation, she did as he bid. Her treacherous body craved his cock, the filthy way he spoke to her. If she was already disgraced, then what did one more degradation matter? Clumsily, she took his considerable length into her mouth, embarrassed because she had no idea what to do.

Well, he wanted this to be somewhat good for him, so Nottingham guided her, holding her dark hair back so he could see his cock slide past her lips. "Use your tongue," he grunted, rocking his hips. "Never sucked a cock before, Clara? Can't say I'm surprised." He jerked, her tongue finding a sensitive spot purely by accident. "It's a wonder Jones held on as long as he did. I guarantee you, she sucks his cock." He moaned, recalling the blonde's lush lips. "He fucking loves it, I'll bet."

Clara whined, not wanting to hear about _that woman_ , but Nottingham was relentless. She was starting to get lightheaded from lack of air; it was so hard to breathe with his cock in her mouth. Even worse was her body's reaction. She was wet and getting wetter, turned on by his filth.

Then, just as quickly as it began, it ended. Nottingham yanked her off him, shoving her to the mattress. She gulped down air, her lungs burning, a shiver racing up her spine as he grabbed her shorts and pulled them swiftly off her legs. "Look how wet you are," he said with a sneer. "You're getting off on this."

She glared at him, shamed but still desperate for his cock. "Shut up and fuck me."

"I don't think I will. Not yet." He snatched her hand and pulled her up, forcing her to face the wall. He took his own belt and secured her wrists to the headboard.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you deserve." Not much about her was attractive but he did admit she had a nice ass. And he promptly showed his appreciation by smacking her ass cheek rather hard. Clara yelped, shocked, and tried to scoot away. Her bound wrists made that difficult.

He smacked her again. "This is your punishment, lass. Do yourself a favor and take it."

She continued to struggle, whimpering, but it wasn't long before she felt something other than pain. It hurt, yes, but her clit swelled and throbbed, wetness began to coat her thighs. _I am so sick_ , she thought, unconsciously leaning toward the wall. She lost track of how many times he spanked her, but it felt amazing. Her nipples were stiff under her shirt, rubbing against the fabric, sending sparks down her spine. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she panted, nails digging into her skin.

"Now who's the filthy whore, love," he hissed in her ear. He shoved his hand between her legs, fingers sinking into her dripping heat. "You act all high and mighty, but you're nothing more than a submissive little slut. Now say it."

She whimpered, trying to grind on his hand. She was wound so tightly; she didn't care what she had to do to get off. "Fuck me. Just fuck me!"

He took his hand away abruptly, yanking hard on her hair. "Admit you did wrong, Clara. Apologize for ruining all our carefully laid plans."

She could feel his cock against her stinging ass, so close, yet so far. Her lip trembled, she struggled, but in the end, she gave in. She was so, so weak. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "Christ, I'm so sorry!"

With a growl, Nottingham grabbed her by the hips and shoved forward. She was so wet that she took him in one slick stroke. She screamed, but in pleasure, holding on to the headboard as he fucked her hard and fast. Her first orgasm slammed into her, making her shudder from head to toe. But Nottingham was relentless, slowing only long enough to free her hands. He ripped her shirt as he yanked it over her head, eager to feel her breasts. Clara actually leaned back against him as he fucked her, fingers rough on her nipples, taking everything he could give her.

It was such a pity this would be the last time. Given time, she could be great in the sack. But he had other plans.

She cried out in complaint when he abruptly pulled out of her, only to find herself on her hands and knees, legs spread wide. Her sigh of relief as he filled her again quickly melted into a desperate moan, pain blooming in her scalp from where he had her by the hair. It was dirty and raw and she did not care.

"Fuck, I'm gonna miss this cunt," he mumbled, pumping his hips steadily. "You might not be much to look at, but you feel good around me. Christ."

She was vaguely aware of him speaking, but she wouldn't believe it even if she was capable of higher brain function. She swore off this thing between them more times than she could count and yet here they were again, fucking each other raw. She fisted the sheet, hungry for more. "Nottingham…I need…don't stop!"

He did so love to hear her beg for him. Fingers found her clit, flicking the swollen wet nub. "Hmm, such a naughty girl." Her arms gave out as she climaxed a second time, muscles squeezing him, causing his rhythm to falter. He only lasted a few more seconds, his own climax bursting like a dam, cock pulsing deep inside her.

Clara's next conscious memory was Nottingham dressing. She rolled over, groaning softly. "Nottingham?"

She looked wrung out and sated; he swelled with pride. He did enjoy the sex. Shame he despised his partner so much. And now she was a liability. He had to cut her loose before she dragged him down with her. "Goodbye, Clara."

She blinked, confused. "You don't mean that. We're partners!"

"Correction, we _were_ partners. You don't know the storm you've brought down on your head with this, lass. Best if I jump ship now. I will not be robbed of my revenge."

That made her angry. "Who gives a shit what you want?!"

"And that, my dear, is exactly your problem. You self-centered, high minded bitch! You are so blinded by your obsession that you've nearly destroyed everything I've built! I won't let you take me down with you. I just wanted to tell you that in person."

She looked down at her nakedness, the shameful way she'd allowed him to use her. "I will find a way to _destroy_ you, you bastard."

"You can try, love. But only if you manage to stay out of the brig." With a brittle smirk, he shrugged on his jacket and left.

Clara sat there, stunned. She couldn't believe _any_ of this. How had things gone so wrong? Surely, she wouldn't be brought up on charges! How absurd! Even if Liam did report what happened, it was her word against his. She, the daughter of a very respected officer, versus a man wrapped up in the greatest scandal to hit the Royal Navy in over two hundred years! Abruptly, she laughed. Laughed and couldn't stop. How utterly ridiculous! To think that her career could be derailed by one bad Halloween costume! Just what did Nottingham think he was playing at?

Strangely, she felt better. Her headache was gone (no, she wasn't going to ascribe that to the humiliating sex); she felt more like herself than she had in weeks. If Nottingham wanted to kick her to the curb, she would make sure he regretted it. Flushed with purpose, she crawled from the bed and into her bathroom. A nice long bath was exactly what she needed.

She was still soaking when she heard another knock on her door. _That didn't take long_ , she thought smugly, hastily climbing out and toweling off. In the bedroom, she snatched up a new shirt and shorts and yanked them on. "Just a minute!" She dashed toward the door, wondering if Nottingham had finally learned some manners. It seemed unlikely, but she lived in hope. She opened the door prepared to give him a good tongue lashing. "Oh. Dad. Hi."

The elder McDougal looked grave. "Hello, Clara."

"What are you doing here?"

"Perhaps it would be best if I came inside."

She stepped out of the way, utterly perplexed. "You never check on me when I'm sick."

George McDougal looked askance at his only child. "Deception is never a good look, child."

Clara curled up her favorite chair. "I don't know what you mean." She tried to cough, but it came out more like a wheeze.

George's face hardened. "Stop this. Right now, young lady." Clara blushed to the roots of her hair, straightening up. Her father rarely spoke to her that way. He indulged her whims; she knew just what buttons to push. She was getting the feeling the usual tricks wouldn't work this time. George sat on the edge of her couch, back ramrod straight. "I received a very disturbing call from Admiral Morgan today, Clara. Do you have any idea what it was about?"

"No," she replied honestly. The Admiral was one of her father's closest friends; he was Clara's own godfather.

"Clara, for once in your life, will you take something seriously?!"

She gaped, taken aback by her father's outburst. "What aren't I taking seriously, Dad? I have no idea what Uncle Paul called you about! That's the truth!"

George sobered. "I must admit, his accusation is hard to believe. But so is the rumor of an…incident between you and that Jones fellow. I thought you were past this…obsession."

Obsession. Nottingham had called it an obsession too. Her irritation must have shown on her face, because her father sighed sadly and rubbed his balding head. "Bloody hell, Clara, what have you gotten yourself into?"

She jumped up, annoyed. "Why won't you just tell me what you think you know? I want to hear these rumors!"

"Clara, this isn't the time for games. I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection, _sir!"_ she snapped. "I am an officer in Her Majesty's Royal Navy, same as you! And I want to know what people are accusing me of!"

"Stalking, for one." George stood, furious that she was still trying to play the victim. He'd coddled her for too long and now there was nothing he could do to stop the whirlwind coming for her. "Paul tells me you have compromising photos. I need them."

That stopped her in her tracks. How did _he_ know? How did her _godfather_ know? "What?"

"Don't play dumb, girl. The photos from Cedér. They need to be destroyed."

Christ, she was going to be sick again. "You _know_ about that place?"

"I've never indulged, but yes. Now give them to me."

"But why?"

"Because discretion is the better part of valor."

The only explanation was that the existence of the club could be compromising to someone higher up the chain of command than her father. If she went public…did she really care at this point? Everything she held dear seemed to be crashing down around her. Her father didn't wait for her; he merely moved about the flat, searching. He found the manila envelope in her briefcase. "Is this all of them? Negatives? Digital?"

Mutely, Clara nodded. Her own father was turning on her.

George slipped the envelope into his coat. Paternal affection made him hesitate, but if what he heard was true, not even he could protect Clara from what was coming. She'd well and truly gotten herself into a mess. "No matter what…I do love you, Clara."

She turned, fury all over her face. "Get out."

He did as she bid. The moment he was out on the street, he dialed a number Paul had given him. A softly accented French voice answered. "It's done."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Apologies for the delay! The chapter is a little extra long, which hopefully makes up for the tardiness. If you were at the recent Chicago convention and stopped by to say hello, THANK YOU. The support for this universe keeps me going. You're the best readers ever!

 **Disclaimer:** I wish.

 **Chapter 9**

Emma couldn't stop glancing over her shoulder. She was pretty nervous, which was surprising given how certain she was of her decision. England was her home now. But there were so many _people_. Worse, she could feel eyes on her as she stood there awkwardly waiting for the ceremony to begin. Regina got her into one of the citizenship ceremonies near Whitehall, unusual since they normally happened at the new citizen's local council. The trouble was the next ceremony for their neighborhood was in the spring. Emma wanted— _needed_ —to have the ceremony as quickly as possible; it was the final nail in the coffin of her old life. She was more than ready to let it go and move forward.

They could all use a little forward momentum.

She caught Killian grinning at her and it made her smile. She gave him a little wave, her nerves easing a bit. This was another reason why she wanted to have the ceremony in this place; it was convenient for her boys in the middle of their work day. They stood out in their uniforms, tall and erect, hats under their arms. It meant so much to her that they were there. She may have moved to London to be with them, but she found a _life_ here, even outside of the love she had for her husbands. She wanted to invite everyone, but rules were rules. She could only bring two guests to the ceremony; there were only two people she _needed_ there.

She could celebrate with all her friends at the Christmas party in a few hours.

Liam focused on his wife, studiously ignoring the furtive looks of some of the people around them. He supposed he should have been used to being recognized by now, but it still made him a little uncomfortable. It probably always would. He couldn't help it. While he was definitely more comfortable in his own skin these days, he was still a private person. He was happiest with his family at home, not out in public.

"Are you stopping to get the wine for tonight?" Killian whispered as they waited for the judge.

"Aye, Emma sent me a list. Do we really need six bottles?"

"Have you met our friends?"

Liam chuckled. "True."

They lapsed into silence for a bit, neither able to tear their eyes away from Emma. Her dress was modest, pale blue, but she still looked beautiful. Her golden hair hung down her back in soft waves, which made him smile. She hadn't time for a more intricate hairstyle, as they kept her very busy first thing in the morning. Their only concession to the importance of the day was not marking her lovely skin, at least not where anyone could see. Once they had the house to themselves, all bets were off.

Emma's cheeks flushed and she chanced another peak at her boys. They were both blatantly staring now, their eyes lingering on certain parts of her anatomy. She blushed harder, recalling their heated lovemaking at dawn. She'd been without them for the better part of the week, minus Killian's enthusiastic efforts to ease her pain. Next time they played with the Mistress, she planned on rewarding him. Liam helped too, fetching her things, holding her in the tub while she got herself off, then him. Between that and the new regimen her doctor put her on, she could function, even going into the office to work. A definite improvement, but there was nothing quite like when it was all over and the way her boys pounced on her. Even now, she could feel the faint echo of them between her legs, reminding her that she was very much loved.

Her phone vibrated in her purse. Confused, she unsnapped it and plucked the device out. _Warm, love?_ Emma smiled to herself; of course, they would want to use the down time to tease her. _Nope. You?_

Liam retrieved his phone too; these group texts always amused him. _Warm isn't the word I would use, no._

Emma rolled her eyes, suppressing a laugh. _Not even with all those layers?_

It was Killian's turn to grin. _Speaking of layers…what color are you wearing, wife?_

Emma bit her lip. _White, nothing special. Yet._

Both brothers' brows shot up, their interest piqued. Their wife was so very good at surprising them. _Care to elaborate?_

Her reply was instant, if expected. _Then it wouldn't be a surprise._

Liam's imagination was already whirring. _Something scandalous, perhaps?_

Emma glanced around, making sure no one was watching over her shoulder. _I might have something new, sailor._

Now she was just being cryptic on purpose. _I'm hoping for something festive,_ Killian tapped out.

 _It's not quite Christmas yet, buddy._

He laughed out loud. _So? Nothing wrong with getting an early start._

 _You're incorrigible._

 _You love me incorrigible, admit it._

Emma turned enough so he could see her smile. _Maybe._

Liam had to suppress a snort. _Careful, love, we might not be able to keep our hands to ourselves. You look smashing in that dress._

Emma glanced away, a flush creeping up her chest. It was all kinds of wrong to be turned on at a moment like this, but she couldn't help it. Not when she was married to two of the sexiest men on the freaking planet. _Down, boy._

He just grinned at her. _Never._

Fortunately, the local judge made her presence known a few moments later. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, slipping her phone back into her purse after locking it. She squared her shoulders and resolved to pay attention to everything the judge was saying. It was mostly routine stuff: how great an honor this was, how much she loved these ceremonies, etc. Once the pleasantries were out of the way, it was time for the oath. Emma had seen a news report about an American citizenship ceremony when she lived in the States; this was similar. She raised her right hand and repeated all the words in a chorus with everyone else. There were over two dozen people being made British citizens; she wondered if they'd had an easier or harder time than her. Regina cut through much of the bureaucratic red tape, but there was always the chance someone might have halted the whole process. Emma was simply glad that it was finished. She was here to stay.

Liam was surprised how _emotional_ he was, watching his wife take the oath. It had nothing to do with patriotism or any of flag waving nonsense. It was _relief_. Intense, palpable relief. Ever since their first meeting with Admiral Tyler all those months ago, he'd been afraid that somehow Emma would be taken from them, forcibly deported. Clara's unbalanced threats only made that fear more acute. But now…Emma was a full fledged British citizen. No one could take her away.

Killian glanced at his brother, stunned by the unshed tears. "Liam?"

Liam blinked, pulling himself together. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye, I'm just…" Surely Killian would understand how he felt in this moment. "No one can take her from us, brother. No one."

Killian nodded in agreement, understanding completely. "We wouldn't have let that happen, Liam. But even if it had, our place is with her."

"I know. But after everything we've been through, I'm still glad it's official."

Killian laid his hand on his brother's shoulder. Liam had had a rough week, not that he'd let on. He'd been interviewed twice more over what happened with Clara; he was determined to press charges, despite pressure to let the matter drop. Clara herself, Killian discovered, was on "administrative leave." Madame called them personally Tuesday morning to inform them that the photographs were in her possession and were being disposed of. While that was a relief, Killian would feel better once Clara was in the brig. Party planning distracted all of them; he hoped they would catch a break soon. They needed one.

Emma eased her way through the crowd, seeking her husbands. They looked somber as she approached, but quickly lit up the moment they saw her. Liam held out his arms and she stepped into them, hugging him tight. "Everything okay?"

Liam smiled into her hair; she smelled heavenly. "More than. I'm so proud of you, Emma."

She cocked her head, sensing there was something she interrupted but let it drop. Standing up a little on her toes, she kissed him sweetly. "Love you."

He never tired of those words. "I love you too, Emma."

"It's Emma Swan-Jones now, you know. Officially."

Liam grinned as she moved to hug Killian, who picked her up and spun her around. Giggling, she cupped his face and kissed him, sighing as he set her back on her feet. "So should we call you Mrs. Swan-Jones or just Mrs. Jones?" he teased.

She couldn't stop smiling. "I think Mrs. Jones is fine when it's just us."

Killian took her left hand in his, Liam the other, so they could stick together as they exited the crowded room. "Do we have time for lunch? My treat."

"When do you have to be back at the office?"

"Anderson gave me a couple of hours leave," Killian assured her. "I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"Nor am I," Liam said, squeezing her hand. "There's a pub just down the street. Shall we try it?"

"Sure." Liam helped her into her wool coat; then she waited for them to wrap up against the December chill. The pub was a couple of blocks up, old looking like most everything in this part of London. It smelled heavily of stale beer, but Emma liked it. They arrived in the middle of the lunch rush, officers from various branches of the service tucked away in booths and at the bar. The busy bartender motioned for them to seat themselves; Killian spotted a table toward the back that was just being cleared.

"I wish we had time for something fancier," Killian said as he shrugged out of his coat.

"This is more than fine." Emma kissed his scruffy cheek. "We're together and that's all that matters." They liked doing nice things for her, a fancy dinner date, flowers, gifts. Mostly she took it with good humor, accepting that was simply another way they demonstrated their love for her. She didn't _need_ the stuff; their presence was more than enough. It was the time she cherished, no matter what they were doing.

"Besides, brother, we're hosting a fancy party tonight," Liam reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten. We've been cleaning for four bloody days!" Everyone laughed.

"Hey, you guys are the neat freaks, not me," Emma protested, looking over the menu.

"Force of habit."

She reached under the table and squeezed Liam's thigh. "It's kinda endearing actually. Thanks for putting up with me." She wasn't _that_ messy. Sometimes the dishes got a little piled up in the sink, sometimes she dropped her wet towels on the floor. She spent years on her own, some habits were hard to break.

Liam covered her hand with his, keeping it there. "I love coming home to see your latest experiments, lass."

Emma pinched him. "Hey!"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," he said quickly. "In fact, I think we should cook together sometime soon. Like Christmas perhaps?"

Emma bit her lip. "Like a real Christmas dinner with turkey and stuff?"

"I know it hasn't been your favorite holiday in the past, love, but think of it as starting fresh? Our first as a family?"

Damn him for knowing her so well. It would be nice to establish some traditions of their own, like families did. "I'd like that."

Killian leaned over and whispered in her ear. "While everything's cooking we can rechristen the kitchen."

Emma swatted him under the table. "Still hopeless, huh?"

"Only for you, my love."

A frazzled looking waiter came to take their order; they got a round of English beer and fish and chips. Emma thought it was an appropriate meal for a newly made British citizen. When the drinks arrived, the trio toasted Emma's new status. "How does it feel, darling?

Emma shrugged. "I dunno. Should I feel different?"

"Big change?"

"I was a little nervous. I don't even know why! Silly, I guess, since we've been planning it for so long."

"Changes are always a little nerve-wracking," Liam observed.

Emma touched the back of his hand. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Aye. Although if I answer one more bloody question about what happened in my office I might scream."

She smiled sympathetically. "You're doing the right thing, Liam."

He squeezed her fingers gratefully. "Thanks, love."

"Frankly, it's disgusting that they're trying to intimidate you," Killian growled under his breath. "She was well out of bounds."

Emma looked rueful. "Welcome to my world."

Liam looked surprised. "Love, did anything ever…happen?"

She shrugged again. "Not like that. But I've dealt with my share of scumbags. It's never fun."

"I just want to put it behind us."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "So we will. Starting with this party. Speaking of which, I still have some shopping to do."

"More?" Killian teased.

She poked him in the ribs. "I'd watch your mouth if you want to get lucky tonight."

His eyes widened comically and he appeared properly chagrined. "Heaven forbid."

Emma reached under the table and slid her hand between his legs, her fingers brushing his crotch. She relished his sharp inhale, biting her lip as she continued massaging him. "Hmm, okay, babe?"

Killian wet his lips, shivering as his cock swelled in his pants, making them uncomfortably tight. _"Emma."_

"Love when you say my name like that," she murmured. It was a low breathless growl, like he was teetering on the edge of sanity. It never failed to arouse her.

Killian covered her hand with his, keeping her in place. It bordered on masochistic, but he craved her. "Bloody hell." He tried to distract himself with his beer, but her nimble fingers were driving him crazy. He loved it.

Not wanting Liam to feel left out, Emma reached over and ran her finger over his zipper. His reaction was immediate, those blue eyes falling shut. He hardened under her touch, straining against the zipper. It made her feel powerful, knowing she could still affect them like this, that they _still_ wanted her after more than a year together. She never thought she'd have anything like this in her life.

"Maybe we should get our lunch to go?" she asked quietly.

"I can think of a much better way to celebrate," Killian said breathlessly.

"Hmm, me too." She didn't know much about this pub, but she was feeling daring. "Go find us a place, okay?"

He nodded curtly and was up like a shot. Emma leaned over and kissed Liam quickly. "You're a very naughty girl, love."

"You love it."

"Aye." He squeezed her hand, then went to follow his brother. Emma downed the rest of her beer quickly before hurrying up to the bar. She found their waiter and made the appropriate changes to their order, adding a hefty tip for their trouble. She moved back to the deepest corner of the bar, heart pounding. When an insistent hand grabbed her wrist, she didn't hesitate to follow. Before she could get a word out, the door closed with a click and she was pressed against it, a mouth hot on hers. She mewled, her fingers sinking into Killian's dark hair. He thrust against her, bulge digging into her belly.

"Bloody. Dirty. _Minx,"_ he muttered, nipping at her lip. "Having fun?"

She hitched her leg over his hip, eager to grind against him. "Far too much."

His hands settled under her ass, pulling them away from the door. Liam was waiting, pausing only long enough to flip the lock before rucking up the back of her skirt. She moaned softly, his clothed cock nestled between her cheeks.

"Where…fuck…are we?" she muttered between kisses.

"Office," Liam whispered back, lips hot on her neck. "I think."

They'd fucked in all sorts of places; Emma loved each and every one. "Desk?"

"Over there." Emma locked her ankles around Killian's waist as he carried her to the metal desk. Liam hurriedly pushed aside some papers; she hissed as the cool metal touched her flushed skin. Killian fused his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. "Tell us to fuck you, dirty girl. Right here."

She nodded hard, spreading her legs wide in invitation. "Please. Fuck me."

Liam worked the zipper at the back of her dress, slowly peeling down the top. Killian knelt between her thighs, pressing his nose against her sodden crotch. "You smell so good, lass."

Emma couldn't speak, her lips were occupied with Liam's ravenous mouth. She grabbed his tie to haul him closer, a fantasy of hers coming true. She'd always wanted them to ravish her while wearing their uniforms. She'd imagined something more structured, but this would do. She reached down, fumbling for Liam's pants. "God yes."

Liam moaned as she squeezed him, hips rocking into her touch. "Emma."

She smiled against his lips. "Wanna suck your cock, Captain."

Her use of his rank nearly undid him. He growled low in his throat, one hand reaching down to hurriedly yank open his belt. "Lay back, love."

Emma did so, the desk just wide enough to allow her tip her head over the edge. Liam's jacket was loose, his fly undone. He looked wrecked and she'd hardly touched him. She opened eagerly, moaning as he slipped his cock past her lips. She sucked hard, sliding her tongue wetly across the tip of his erection on every thrust.

Killian adjusted himself, sighing as he opened his fly. His instincts demanded he fuck her, hard and fast, greedily relishing every cry of pleasure from her lips, but he refrained. He got off on her pleasure, just as much as his own. Quickly, he yanked her cotton panties down her legs, shoving them into the pocket of his jacket, which he also shed. He already felt like he was burning up and all for _her._ "Fuck, I love this," he growled, tongue darting out to lick her swollen sex.

Emma moaned around Liam's cock, a shiver racing up her spine. She loved this, the naughtiness of it, the feeling of being utterly possessed. Liam backed off for a moment to let her breathe, but she couldn't stop touching him or herself. She palmed a breast, kneading the soft mound, licking her lips as her husband groaned. "Fuck, Emma."

She licked the bead of precum from the red swollen head of his cock. "That's the idea, Captain."

He quickly batted her hands away, molding his to her breasts as he slipped back into her mouth. Emma squirmed, forcing her throat to relax so she could take all of him. Liam swore as she swallowed around him, his thickness clearly evident against her pale skin.

Killian could tell his wife was thoroughly enjoying being used like this; she was soaked, more of her arousal coating his tongue. He lapped at her greedily, needing more of her unique flavor. A few flicks of his thumb on her sensitive clit had her coming, her thighs clamping around his head. Liam pulled out just in time, her whole body shuddering, a soft cry on her lips. He quickly bent to kiss her, intent on muffling her as his brother continued to stroke her.

Emma felt like she was floating, but she needed more. "Fuck me," she panted. "Fuck me, fuck me!"

Killian gave her a sharp smack to her rump. "Fuck me… _sir_ ," he intoned.

She nodded quickly. "Fuck me, sir. Need to feel you!"

Killian didn't hesitate, resting her right leg over his shoulder and sinking into the hilt. He straddled her thigh, bringing her to the very edge of the desk, taking her with long sure strokes. "Is this what you need?"

Emma arched, his cock so thick inside her. "Yes, yes, sir!" She turned her head to find Liam, his shirt and tie gone, hand wrapped around his cock. He looked good enough to eat. His sharp blue gaze was riveted to where she and Killian were joined, drinking in the sight of his wife getting fucked. It only turned her on more. "Liam," she breathed, reaching out. "Fuck."

Coming back to himself, Liam moved closer so she could touch him. She lay supine on the desk, arms above her head, one hand curled around his cock, the other massaging his balls. Both brothers moaned, watching her, completely under her spell. Killian's thrusts got sloppy, rough; Emma cried out. "Fuck, right there," she begged, spreading her legs wider. "Sir!"

God, he loved hearing her beg. Killian adjusted the angle of his hips slightly, giving her what she needed. She felt so good around him, always so hot and tight and wet; this was heaven. His lover arched as she climaxed a second time, walls clamping on his cock. Killian grit his teeth, not ready to come just yet. He remained rock hard inside her as she finally went still; Emma whimpered, loving the way he stretched her. She was all too aware of how lucky she was in her boys.

It was still the middle of the lunch rush; it was unlikely they would be disturbed. But getting caught was half the fun of these needy trysts. Emma moaned as Killian pulled out of her, leaving her struggling to breath. She watched through half lidden eyes as her boys finished stripping and switched places. Emma allowed them to turn her over, up on her knees, her dress bunched around her waist. Killian settled on the desk in front of her, legs spread, his cock thick and hard, glistening with her juices. Emma felt another stab of lust, leaning down to lick him as Liam pushed into her wet sex. "Oh yes," she breathed against her husband's rigid flesh. "Yes."

Killian pulled her hair away from her face, needing to see her. "Tell us, love. How does it feel when we fuck you?"

She was still buzzing from her first two orgasms; was she supposed to thick coherently? Form words other than yes, more, don't stop? She nuzzled him, the velvety smooth skin of his erection hot on her cheek. Killian groaned, loving how much she craved his body. "It's…" Emma hissed, Liam inching her knees a little wider to sink even deeper within her. "Perfect," she gasped, rocking her hips. "Fuck, so deep inside me, Killian…sir."

"Hmm, you like that, the way we fill you up."

"Yes…I need it. All the time."

Liam groaned, feeling her clench around him. "She's tight, so tight like this, brother."

"Such a good girl, Emma. So naughty, letting us fuck anywhere we want."

She shuddered, giving him another lick, tasting herself on his cock. She didn't know when she lost control of this tryst, nor did she care. She felt incredible. "Yours," she panted. "Fuck, I need to come!"

Liam tried to hold himself in check, but she was making it so bloody difficult. "Suck him," he ordered sharply. "Suck his cock and I'll let you come."

Emma hurried to obey, taking Killian into her mouth. She sucked and laved, head bobbing quickly, fingers working his sac, the sensitive place between his legs. She could feel herself getting wetter, Liam's thrusts sharper, hitting her in exactly the right spot. She was quickly spiraling out of control, Killian bucking into her mouth, the sharp slaps of Liam fucking her making her hot. Everything seemed to happen at once: Killian exploding inside her mouth, hot jets of his seed coating her throat, Liam grunting his own climax, cock pulsing wetly within her, and Emma herself so light headed she nearly blacked out from the force of her climax.

It was perfect.

Emma's next conscious thought was cold. She opened her eyes, quickly realizing she was still mostly naked. "Ugh."

"Easy, love." Liam brushed some still damp hair away from her face. "You were out for a couple of minutes."

It hit her full force where they still where; she sat up in a panic. Liam was fully dressed again, if a bit wrinkled. "Where's Killian? Oh god, are we in trouble?"

Liam smiled. "Killian's gone to fetch our lunch, lass. And probably feeding the proprietor some cock and bull story to explain our brief disappearance. Never fear."

She relaxed a little, allowing Liam to help her with her dress. Once she was decent again, she stood on slightly wobbly legs. "Where are my underwear?"

"I believe Killian confiscated them."

"Seriously?"

Liam cupped her cheek. "I am rather fond of the idea of you walking around the rest of the day without them."

Since it was his seed currently sticking to her thighs, she wasn't surprised. "You've developed some serious kinks, Liam, you know that?"

"I thought that was the idea?"

She tugged him down for a kiss. "Actually, I like it. A lot."

"Good, so do I." He kissed her again, slow languid kisses that allowed the love they shared to flow effortlessly between them. They were interrupted by the return of the third member of their trio.

"Glad to see you up and about, lass."

Emma stepped around Liam, smiling. "Don't get too smug, sailor."

"Why shouldn't we? It's never a chore to fuck you good and proper, wife."

Even now they could still make her blush. "Wanna say that a little louder? I'm not sure the whole pub heard you."

Killian laid the sacks on the desk. "No one heard a thing, love. Too loud out there."

"So what did you say?"

"I merely explained we had to take a very important call and we were grateful for the quiet of the office."

"And they bought it?"

"This uniform helps in places like this, I've found."

Emma scoffed, imagining her Killian taking full advantage of that back in the day. "Yeah, yeah."

He caught the flash of jealousy in her eyes. "Hey, you're the only woman I've ever done anything like _this_ with, Emma. I promise."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Rather than answer her, he simply kissed her. It started out gentle, loving, but she was addicted to his lips. She moaned against his mouth as he drew her flush against his body, overwhelming her in the best way. "Still jealous, sweetheart?"

"Not fair. It's so hard to think when you kiss me like that."

He grinned. "But you believe me?"

She nodded, licking her lips. "Yeah, I do."

"That's a relief."

She swatted his chest. "We should get you guys back to work."

They both looked reluctant but nodded. "So much for lunch."

Emma squeezed Liam's hand. "I had a great time. I just wasn't hungry for food."

He squeezed back. "Still, it would be nice every now and again. Us sharing a meal during our workdays."

"Then we'll try to make it date. Once a week, maybe?"

"That sounds wonderful, love."

"Good." The owner of the pub got them fresh baskets of fish and chips; they boys could eat at their desks in their respective offices. Killian caught a cab back to MI-6, while Emma walked Liam back to his office. She was parked nearby; her food was still warm when she got into the SUV. She munched all the way back to Paddington; the food was excellent. And she was suddenly starving. All her nerves and butterflies were gone; as always, her husbands were good at getting her out of her own head.

She made a few stops, picking up the last groceries and supplies they needed for the party. She also swung by her favorite sex shop; they had her special orders all ready for pickup. She didn't want to risk sending anything via the post, lest the paps get too nosy. Even over something wrapped in simple brown paper, as many websites advertised when it came to sex toys. For Liam, she finally got that set of anal plugs she'd been eyeing, seven of increasing length and girth, perfect for preparing someone for anal sex. She was certain he would enjoy it; he just needed the right preparation. This allowed her to introduce him to it in stages, so that when it happened, he could simply relax and let her make him feel good. For Killian, she got him a specially made vibrator, one that molded to her hand so she had more freedom to touch him, rather than use her little bullet. She was already imagining him trussed up to their bed, spread and vulnerable, blindfolded and begging for her. Her personal fucktoy, something he would enjoy probably even more than she. Always so eager, her Killian.

Purchases acquired, she returned to the townhouse. The cold scared away most of the paps; there were only two on duty when she got back. It took her three trips to get all the bags into the house; she was a little overheated when she finally locked the door behind her. She hung her coat and scarf in the closet, then hurried upstairs to change into a tank and sweats. She wanted to be comfortable while she hung the last of the decorations and finished preparing the food. This was the first real party in their home; she wanted everything to be perfect.

The house was looking quite festive and not just due to the large Christmas tree in the living room. Unbeknownst to her, her husbands had hung mistletoe in practically every doorway of the downstairs, going out of their way to catch her unawares, kissing her senseless. She was a good sport about it, especially since those toe curling kisses distracted her from her cramps. All that was over now, but she still smiled every time she passed one of the little sprigs. The art they got from Ruby hung in the dining room now, along with more mementos from their recent honeymoon. It was still so new to her, having a home filled with family photographs and memories. The photos from the mantle were moved into the den so they could hang their stockings, each with their names embroidered on the top. Emma also found an adorable hand painted Santa, complete with sleigh and reindeer to rest atop the mantelpiece.

Some people might think it was a little cheesy, but for someone like Emma who never enjoyed Christmas as a child, this was her chance to be a kid again. Her boys seemed intent on indulging her at any rate.

As she moved a load of laundry from the washer to the dryer, her phone rang. "Hey Mary Margaret."

"Emma! I'm so glad I caught you. I didn't know how long the ceremony was."

"Pretty short, actually. Just had to repeat after the judge. I'm officially a British citizen."

"I'm so happy for you, Emma."

"Yeah, we had lunch afterward," she fibbed, smiling to herself. Mary Margaret knew of the trio's tendency to sneak off in public places for sex, but she didn't need to know everything. "They'll be home later."

"Do you need us to bring anything? It feels weird not bringing anything."

Her friend was kind to fault, always fretting about helping the people she cared about. Emma appreciated that about her. "We've got it under control. This is my party, remember?"

"I know, I know. I just wanted to check."

"It's really fine. The only person bringing anything is Regina and that's because I didn't know how to tell her no." It was a miracle Regina was coming at all; Emma didn't want to do anything to dissuade her.

"Your lawyer?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to be her friend. I don't think she has anyone. It's Christmas."

"That's very sweet, Emma."

"Let's just hope it doesn't blow up in my face. Regina's prickly at the best of times."

"So were you when I first met you. You still are sometimes."

"Hey!"

"It's just who you are, Emma. But you've grown a lot too."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Was there anything else you wanted?"

"Nope. We'll see you at six?"

"Sure." They hung up and Emma went back to her chores. While the last load of laundry dried, she did what she could to start dinner. Killian would be home soon to finish up; she didn't want to burn anything their first time out. Her cooking skills were improving, but she'd feel better of one of her boys did the real work. Emma left him a note of where she stopped before going to take long hot bath. After the holidays (hopefully), the contractor they hired would start the first stage of the remodel of the master suite. A bigger closet, a reconfigured bathroom complete with larger tub, and some more storage in the attic were all on the agenda. It was estimated to take a month or so; they planned on spending most of that at a hotel a few miles away. As the project wound down, the trio could finally take their long awaited trip to New York, where Emma planned on selling or donating the belongings she couldn't bring back with her. Once that was done, her old life would officially be in the past.

"Emma!"

"Bathroom! Don't come in here!"

She heard boots pounding on the stairs. "Why not?"

"Because I'm getting ready for the party," she informed her husband. "Remember our conversation about ruining surprises?"

"Not even a peek?"

"No!"

Killian distinctly heard water splashing. "Bloody hell, are you in the tub?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but if you come in here, you aren't getting any sex until Christmas! I mean it, Killian!"

He could tell by her tone that she meant it. And knowing her, she would rub it in by fucking Liam in front of him, which while enjoyable, was also torture. He wouldn't last the few days between now and Christmas. "Very well. I'll be good."

"Thank you. I promise, it'll be worth it."

"Of that, I've no doubt." He changed out of his uniform and into more casual jeans, button down shirt and waistcoat. This one was a festive green; Emma bought it for him. This was the perfect occasion to wear it. She'd done a wonderful job prepping all the food; he simply had to assemble things and pop them into the oven to cook. Liam arrived home shortly after five; Killian helped him with the wine. "Any trouble?"

"Does the lass behind the counter looking at me like I was daft count?"

"You'd think they'd appreciate the business."

"I'm sure they did. But it wasn't fun getting six bottles of wine into the cab."

"Perhaps we should consider adding a wine rack to the kitchen."

"One home improvement at a time, brother." They had a couple of buckets already prepared; they added a bottle of white and a bottle of red to each.

"If you go upstairs to change, Emma's holed up in the bathroom. Threatening all sorts if you dare to peek."

"Duly noted. Thanks, Killian." He didn't need the bathroom at any rate. Still, when he reached the bedroom, he couldn't resist. "Emma? You alright in there?"

She paused brushing out her hair. "Yeah, I'm okay. Killian talk to you?"

"What did you threaten him with?"

"No sex until Christmas."

Liam shuddered, equally horrified. "Ah. I'll remain safely out here then."

"Good call." She paused. "Liam?"

"Yes, love?"

"Would you wear that gray sweater? I love that one." It wasn't quite as nice as the blue that brought out his eyes, but that one didn't go with her outfit. Besides, the gray hugged his chest and shoulders just as well.

"Anything for you, dearest wife."

She smiled, still feeling butterflies every time either of them called her that. She loved being their wife. "Thanks!"

Liam changed and returned to the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"I think it's all under control. Oh! The candles." He found the matches in a drawer. "Here's your chance to set things on fire, brother."

Liam rolled his eyes. "That was one time. And it was a magnifying glass, not matches. It was for a science project!" His mother's apron might have gotten a little burned, since Liam had been so surprised that it actually worked. He'd only been about thirteen at the time.

"I think you felt guilty and that's why you chose the Navy," Killian continued as if Liam hadn't spoken. "All that water, you know."

Liam rolled his eyes, enduring his brother's ribbing. In truth, Liam always loved the water; he could still remember watching boats on the Thames with their father. Thinking of Ioan turned a tiny knife in his chest; it was frustrating that the man still had the power to do that. Ioan hadn't tried to reach out again after their firm rebuff, but in some ways, that was even more concerning. There were too many variables going on in their lives right now; Liam didn't like it. But there was nothing he could do about it, so he tried to set his unease aside for his family's sake. This was going to be a good night.

While Liam went around lighting the candles, Killian went to answer the door. It was early, not quite five thirty, but he didn't blame anyone for being early. Bracing himself for the cold, he swung the door open. "Will!"

Will Scarlet ducked his head, hands shoved firmly in his pockets. "Evenin', mate."

"Get in here, you daft fool." But as Killian stepped back to let his friend in, he saw that Will wasn't alone. "Robin! What are you doing with this idiot?"

"As your wife was kind enough to invite me, I thought we'd come together."

Killian clapped Robin on the back as he entered. "You're always welcome, mate." Even before Will removed his coat, Killian yanked him into a bear hug. "Man, am I glad to see you."

Will hugged him back, thrilled to see his friend up and about, clearly happy. "Me too, mate. Sorry I missed yer wedding."

"You had a job to do, no apologies needed." Killian collected the men's coats to take upstairs. "How's everything in the IO?"

"Wild goose chase," Robin muttered. "Bloody waste of time."

"You didn't find _anything?"_

"You'd probably know more than us now, Mr. Naval Intelligence."

"You'd be surprised."

"It's quite a promotion," Robin acknowledged.

"It is, but I can't help but wonder if I'm cut out for it. It's more stressful than I expected."

Will scoffed. "If anyone can handle it, it's you, Jones. But don't forget you've got people to lean on. Don't shut them out, yeah?"

Killian nodded. Will was right. His stable home life could only be an asset. "I won't. Besides, I think Emma would kill me if I tried."

"Smart lass, that woman."

"Why thank you, Will."

All three men turned to see the woman in question. Killian's jaw dropped, even now still bowled over by her beauty. The dress was (naturally) a deep red, the bodice clung to her curves, shimmering as she moved. The skirt flared out from her hips, falling just past her knees. Her arms and shoulders were bared aside from the Royal Navy anchor pendant that hung from her throat. Golden hair lay piled on top of her head; his fingers itched to dive into it and yank out all the pins and combs holding it in place. "Eyes up here, fellas."

Robin and Will at least had the decency to blush and look away; Killian marched up to her and kissed her soundly. "You look…"

"Told you."

"So you did. I love it."

"Thanks, babe."

"Go find Liam."

"In a minute, let me say hi to our guests, sheesh." She gave him a gentle push, nodding for him to see to the coats in his arms. "Will, Robin, I'm so glad you could make it."

"We would have to be truly daft to turn down an invitation from a beautiful woman," Robin said, smiling warmly. "Those two are truly lucky."

Emma flushed. "Nah, it's the other way around. But thanks." She moved to give Will a quick hug. "I'm so glad you're back safely. I was worried."

It was Will's turn to flush. He wasn't used to people worrying about him. "Duty called and I went. Turned out to be one of the most boring tours of my life!"

"Really? Killian said…"

"There was some excitement on the way back," Robin said. "Nothing the _Sherwood_ couldn't handle."

"Did you get yer wedding present?"

Emma nodded. "We did. Thank you, Will. It was very thoughtful."

"I hope ya have pictures and the like. Still sore I missed it."

"You're here now." Emma had a soft spot for Will; he was there for her when she was so very scared and alone. "Come on. Food and booze are in the dining room."

As their guests started to help themselves, Emma found Liam in the den. "Hey sailor."

Liam turned, taken aback by the vision that was Emma. Just when he thought she could not be more stunningly beautiful, she proved him wrong yet again. "Emma…"

She spun around slowly, giving him the full effect. "Like it?"

"I think that would be an understatement." He stepped up to her slowly, settling his hands on her trim waist. "As ever, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"You're not gonna need flattery to get laid, you know." He never did. She was ready to take them to her bed the moment they touched her on the dancefloor.

He chuckled. "Honestly, that was the furthest thing from my mind."

She tilted her head curiously. "Really?"

"Really. I can admire my wife's beauty without imagining how I'm going to undress her later." He smirked. "Although that's also a lovely image."

She guided his hand to her backside, her breath hitching as he touched the toy that lay cradled between her cheeks. "And now?"

Liam's nostrils flared. "Emma, what have you done?"

"I told you there was something new." Rather than a simple anal plug, she had a new set of anal beads. She almost went with her ben wa balls, knowing how much her boys loved them, but she wanted to try something new. Not to mention the fact that she wasn't wearing _anything_ under her dress.

"Bloody minx. Does Killian know?"

"Not yet. I couldn't show him in front of Will and Robin now, could I?"

Liam growled, both turned on by his wife's boldness and consternation that other men got to see her in this stunning gown. Even if those men were friends. "I should hope not."

She cupped his cheeks. "Hey, I only want the amazing men I married. You two have ruined me for anyone else, don't you know that?"

He was being silly, he knew that. "Aye. Apologies for the brief lapse into a caveman, sweetheart. You just look…god, you're beautiful."

"I think we both know I'm just as possessive over you two." She kissed his lips quickly. "I think I always have been."

"That works out happily for both of us, as I've never been able to get you out of my head since that night in New York."

"You and Killian make me so happy, Liam. Thank you for accepting me as I am. I love you both so much."

There was nothing he could say to that; his days of jealousy where Killian was concerned were long past. He knew in his heart that she loved them both equally; she had so much love to give. He kissed her again, chaste but passionate, not wanting to smudge her makeup before the night truly began. "We love you too, Emma. More than I can say."

She smiled. "Let's go find the party before Will drinks all the wine!"

They strolled hand in hand to the dining room; she greeted Killian with a kiss. Her husband was showing his best friend pictures from their wedding, an album Emma was slowly putting together. It wasn't quite finished, but Will didn't seem to care. No sooner had Liam poured her some wine, then the doorbell chimed again. Emma went to get it; Mary Margaret and David were on the other side. Emma hugged her friend, rolling her eyes slightly as David brought in a poinsettia. "I thought I told you not to bring anything?"

"It's customary to being flowers for the hostess," Mary Margaret scolded. "Since it's Christmas…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Thanks."

"It's real easy to take care of," David whispered as he passed. "Don't worry."

She laughed, setting the plant in the living room before taking their coats upstairs to her old room. She'd only slept there a couple of times in the last year; it never felt like hers. She belonged in the master bedroom with her boys and that huge bed they shared.

"Liam said I needed to find you."

Emma jumped. "Jesus, Killian! Knock or whistle or something!"

"I didn't mean to frighten you, love."

"I'll live."

"So what's he so excited about?"

Emma turned around and patted her ass. "Come here."

Cocking a brow, he moved directly behind her. "Now what?"

"For someone who loves my ass, you're being very obtuse."

He chuckled. "Perhaps I was waiting for permission."

"Since when? For the record, you always have permission, husband."

Killian slipped one around her waist while smoothing the other over her arse. It didn't take him long to find it. "What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Killian groaned. "Tease."

"After everyone leaves, you can punish me any way you see fit."

A flash of arousal settled in his groin. "God, I love you."

She spun in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. "Right back at you, babe." She pressed her lips to his, mewling as his tongue slid into her mouth. She'd probably have to fix her makeup, but she couldn't find the will to care. Not when he was kissing her like they had all the time in the world.

The doorbell brought them back to reality; Emma thought she heard Regina's voice, quickly followed by Ruby and Victor. "Rain check?"

Killian grinned ruefully. "You best head down without me, Mrs. Jones. I'm a bit…disposed."

She smirked, glancing down at his crotch. The jeans were much tighter than they had been a few minutes ago. "Hurry, Commander. I want both my husbands on my arm, okay?"

"Wouldn't miss it, love."

Emma left him to calm down, pausing to do a quick check in the nearest mirror. Her lips were a little swollen but otherwise okay. Score one for the expensive lipstick. Satisfied, she hurried down to greet her guests. "Regina!"

The dark haired woman turned; Emma almost didn't recognize her. She was still in black, but her top was red. Regina was always a very put together kind of woman, but this was the most…girly Emma had ever seen her. "Wow, you look great."

Regina nodded politely, her features mildly uncomfortable. "You're very pretty night, Miss Swan. Sorry, Mrs. Swan-Jones."

"Emma, come on. We're not client and lawyer tonight, okay? This is supposed to be fun. Have you been introduced to everyone?"

"I think I've met them all at some point."

"Well, let's go make sure." Determined to be friendly, she slipped her arm through Regina's. They found Mary Margaret and Ruby in the living room, cooing over the Christmas tree. "Mary Margaret, Ruby. You remember Regina, right?"

The ladies turned, all smiles. "Of course," Mary Margaret replied warmly. "We're so glad you could make it."

"Emma invited me. I almost didn't."

"Was that your lasagna I smelled when we came in?" Ruby asked.

"It was, yes."

"We'll have to do a taste test, see if it's better than my Granny's!"

Emma mouthed a silent thank you to her friends as they worked to make Regina feel at home. She left her in their capable hands until she could fetch the men. She found them all in the dining room, wine glasses in hand. Will, Killian and Robin appeared to be deep in conversation while Liam was showing off some of the pictures from Paris to David and Victor. Emma found herself smiling; it was good to see her boys with friends, especially friends who accepted them completely.

"I hate to interrupt, but I thought we might take some pictures by the tree?"

"Oh, good idea, lass," Killian chimed in. "Camera's upstairs, I'll get it."

She suppressed a grin; no one had to know the kind of pictures they usually took with their fancy camera. Those memory cards were locked in the fire proof safe in the den. "Why don't you have a glass?" Liam asked, handing her a fresh glass of wine.

"I was introducing Regina to Ruby and Mary Margaret. I should probably go rescue her." Before she did, she took a sip of the red Liam had given her. "Did we bring this back from France?"

"Aye. I thought this was an appropriate occasion."

"Good call." She kissed his cheek and slipped her arm through his. They followed the others in into the living room, where Mary Margaret seemed to have things under control. At least Regina hadn't bolted yet; Emma took that as a good sign. "Here, Regina," she said quickly, stepping up, "this is Killian's best friend Will Scarlett. You…"

"Met briefly at the hospital, I remember."

Emma didn't know what to make of her tone, so she pressed on. "And this is his commanding officer, Robin Hood. He's the Captain of the _Sherwood_."

"From the Tremaine investigation?"

Robin looked surprised. "You know of it?"

"Miss Sw…Emma was searching for Miss Tremaine when we met. I used to live in Ana's hometown before moving to London."

There was something…different about the way Regina spoke to Robin, almost like she was…nervous? Robin had been there at the hospital the same night Regina met Will and Emma had noticed a weird look then too. Interesting.

"How is Lieutenant Tremaine?" Robin spoke to Regina, not Emma.

"Last I heard she had taken a desk job until she could get into officer training. Her mother was disappointed."

Emma was rather stunned that Regina knew so much about it. And she felt a little guilty. She'd meant to keep a closer eye on Ana after the trial, but she'd gotten caught up in all her own family drama. She made a mental note to try and call soon.

The moment was interrupted by Killian returning with the digital camera. He set it on the tripod, fiddling with the buttons to set the timer. "You said you wanted us in front of the tree, love?"

"Will we all fit?" There were ten people squeezed into the living room.

"I think so. Just cozy up to your partner!"

Mary Margaret stood in front of David off to the left; Robin seemed to deliberately maneuver himself so he was beside Regina. Victor and Ruby stood beside Emma and Liam, with Killian hurrying in to stand at her side, his arm around her shoulder. All alone, Will stooped between Emma and Ruby, wine glass held aloft. Nearly everyone laughed at his antics, which made for a very funny set of pictures. When the camera stopped clicking, Killian snatched it off the tripod to check the shots. "This what you were looking for, Emma?"

She peered over his shoulder. "Those are great. I love them." She was pretty sure it was the first time she had a picture of all the people who meant the most to her, people who shared this crazy ride with their trio.

"Emma, I want a copy!" Mary Margaret cried.

"Me too!" Ruby chimed in.

"I'll upload them to my laptop tomorrow and send them ASAP, don't worry."

The group began to make their way back to the dining room for food, but Robin hung back. "Would you be so kind as to send a copy to me as well?"

"Sure, Robin."

"And thank you for inviting me. It's been some time since I felt welcome in a friend's home."

"Well, you're welcome here, Robin. Anytime."

He arched a brow. "Any time?"

She laughed. "Calling ahead is highly encouraged."

"Noted."

They didn't have a formal sit down meal; they stuck to finger foods and sandwiches, topped off with some of Catherine's famous bread pudding. Emma intended to sit in the kitchen with her husbands and Will, but Mary Margaret dragged her back into the living room, plate and glass awkward in her hands.

"Emma, this is so precious!" the petite brunette gushed. "I love the decorations."

Emma forced herself to sit on the couch before replying. "We wanted to go all out, since it's our first Christmas as a family."

"I thought you were here last Christmas," Ruby said, confused.

"I was but…we weren't…us yet, you know?"

"You mean it was just sex then."

Mary Margaret gave Ruby a look, but Emma didn't mind. "Yes and no? I mean, there was obviously something deeper going on between us, but I think we were all too afraid to say it out loud. I was pretty heavily in denial, anyway. They knew I didn't really like Christmas so we kept things light."

"You don't like Christmas?" Mary Margaret looked devastated, like someone died.

"I never had a reason to celebrate as a kid. It was just a reminder that I was alone and no one wanted me."

"That's so sad!"

"Yeah, well, things change, I guess. I've got almost everything I dreamed of as a kid now. Friends, a family. It's nice." She still had no clue about where she came from or who her parents were; it would most likely always be a mystery. She was starting to be okay with that.

"I'm so happy for you, Emma. You're practically glowing!"

Emma looked askance at her friend. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I want a little more time with my husbands before we talk about glowing, okay?"

"Give it a rest, Mary Margaret," Ruby scolded. "She's happy as she is!"

"I really am, and it still takes me by surprise. Like it's a dream."

Mary Margaret graciously let the subject drop. In truth, she knew how Emma felt. She wasn't quite ready to be a mom yet either, not with the biggest competition of her life coming up. She and David needed to get married first, in any case; there was no reason to give her mother any more reason to dislike the man she loved.

Emma went to get a second helping of the quiche Killian made when she felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist. "There you are."

"Mary Margaret stole me."

"I noticed."

"Everything okay?"

"Aye, the lads are fine. I just missed my wife."

"Hmm, I missed you too." She set her plate down and turned, capturing his lips in a kiss. He hugged her close, groaning as she opened to deepen the kiss. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his friends, the knowledge that Emma was trying some new sex toy underneath that dress was driving him crazy. He needed to know what it was, how it would feel.

"Oi, get a room," Will groused, ducking his head in, then quickly ducking out. "There are some things I don't need to see!"

Emma blushed and laughed. "Oops."

"Maybe it was all part of my cunning plan."

"And which plan would that be?"

"The one where I find out what you've got hidden under your dress."

Emma smirked, leaning in to catch his lobe between her teeth. "And what if it's nothing?"

"Fucking vixen," he snarled. He grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the door, her giggles echoing in his ears. They slipped through the hall between the dining room and the stairs unseen; Emma hitching up her skirt as they climbed. The first room at the top of the stairs was Killian's old bedroom; his mouth was on hers before the door even fully closed. Emma clung to him, arms tight around his neck, reveling in his desire for her.

They hit the dresser with a soft thump. "Are you enjoying yourself, wife? Playing the charming host while imagining all the ways we're going to fuck you?"

She hitched her leg over his hip, desperate for friction. "Yes," she panted. "I've been wet all night." Killian didn't hesitate, sliding his hand between them, hastily pushing the fabric of her skirt aside. She moaned as he touched her, rocking against his hand.

"Bloody hell," he cursed, rubbing her clit in fast circles, painfully turned on by the fact that she wore no knickers. "Need you, lass."

"Have me," she breathed, seeking his lips again. "Right now."

"Don't want ruin this dress," he muttered, almost to himself. Reluctantly, he pulled away long enough to coax her toward the bed. Emma bent over quickly, yanking her dress up. Her lover pressed his fingers against her toy, causing it to shift inside her, rubbing her deliciously.

"Fuck."

"What do you have?" He thought about pulling it out, but Emma clearly put it there for a reason. Instead, he wrenched open his fly and shoved his pants down. Emma mewled and squirmed, the very tip of his cock rubbing the length of her slit.

"Fuck me!" she whined, a little too loud.

Killian pushed forward, impaling her on his length. Emma cried out in relief, the sensation of his cock and the beads intense. Killian groaned, giving her a few experimental thrusts. "Fucking hell, are those…anal beads?"

"Uh huh." She felt so good, full in a different way. "Good?"

"Fuck, I love you." He bent and kissed the base of her neck tenderly before fucking her in earnest. It was a new sensation, a row of tiny balls rubbing the length of his shaft as he rode her. That, combined with the heady pleasure of being inside his wife's tight wet cunt, had him on the edge of climax embarrassingly fast. "Touch yourself," he hissed. "Gonna come!"

Emma snaked her hand under her dress, quickly finding her clit. She could feel Killian shaking behind her, holding on desperately so she could come first. She flicked it once, twice, then she was falling, tumbling over the edge, her face buried in the comforter to muffle her screams. Killian's hips stuttered as he followed, bathing her in his seed. Spent, he collapsed over her back, their hammering hearts and heavy breathing the only sounds.

Emma didn't protest; he was heavy, but she loved the solid weight against her. Featherlight kisses made her shiver; she fumbled for his hand and brought it to her lips. "That was amazing."

"Aye." They had party guests downstairs, but he could never resist his wife's unique allure. He was certain Liam would feel the same. Realizing he might be crushing her, he levered himself up, rolling to sit beside her. "Do you need a minute?"

"Yeah." Once her breathing returned to normal, she stood, trying to smooth down the folds over her skirt. It was loosely pleated, so nothing too obvious showed. A quick look in the mirror was worse; her hair was coming loose. "Damn."

Killian appeared behind her. "Let me help?"

"Sure." Together they plucked out the pins and combs, Killian brushing out the kinks and waves. "How does that look?"

He kissed her shoulder. "You always look stunning, Emma."

She rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I just got fucked really well?"

"Well, considering it _was_ up and now it's down…"

"Point taken." She chewed on her lip. "Can we put it back?"

"I rather like it down, darling. I always have."

"You also have a kink for it."

He brought a handful of blonde locks to his lips. "Guilty. It suits you."

She couldn't resist when he looked at her like she hung the damn moon. She turned and kissed his lips gently. "We need to get going."

"You go first. I'll be down shortly."

"Okay." Emma couldn't help the little thrill that shot down her spine, the evidence of their tryst currently making her thighs sticky. Her skirt had several layers; as long as she didn't sit down, she would be fine. She intended to find Liam, but movement at the bottom of the stairs caught her eye. She glimpsed Regina sneaking off into the den, apparently alone. She followed, keeping her steps light in case she walked in on anything she shouldn't. But when she peeked through the door, all she saw was Regina. Gently, she knocked. "Regina? Everything okay?"

The older woman looked more flustered than Emma had ever seen her. "I'm fine. But you might want to have your thermostat checked. It's hot in here." Then she gave Emma an appraisingly look, clearly noticing the change in Emma's hair. "I think you could agree with that?"

Emma wasn't fooled by her attempt at deflection. "We'll get it checked out." She considered simply leaving the woman to her thoughts, but she was trying to be a friend. "I know the gang can be a bit…overwhelming…"

"Not the word I would choose, but apt."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know it can be hard for people…like us…to open up to people. But everyone here has been a good friend to me, even you, Regina. You've gone above and beyond for us and I appreciate everything that you do. It means a lot that you came tonight."

Regina looked thoroughly nonplussed. "Uh, thank you, Emma. I admit, I never expected to be invited to something like this."

"Well, you might want to get used to it. Once you're in the group, we tend to stick together."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Emma started to leave, suspecting that Regina really did need a few moments to herself. Then Regina called out for her. "Yeah?"

"That captain…Robin…how well do you know him?"

Emma suppressed a smile. "Maybe we should get a drink before we have this conversation."

"Good idea."

Liam stood by the Christmas tree, nursing his second glass of wine. He noticed his wife come back downstairs a little while ago, her golden tresses tumbling down her back, swaying as she walked. He didn't need to get a good look at her to suspect where she'd been. Killian returning to the party all smiles simply confirmed his intuition. It amused him more than anything. He could be patient.

In all honesty, the party was going better than he could have hoped. When Emma first suggested it, he was a tad skeptical, given their preference for privacy, but these were all people they trusted, people they cared about. It was the first chance Liam had to truly try to get to know his brother's best friend, to see Will as he was and not the ne'er-do-well Liam had always taken him for. Will might be a wee bit rough around the edges, but at heart he was a good lad. The way he was there for Emma after the explosion proved that. David and Victor kept needling him for information about married life, but Liam wasn't sure how helpful he was. The trio's situation was so unique and far too public for his liking. Still, he was more at peace now than he'd ever been and that was what truly mattered.

"Do you think the glass will disappear if you stare at it long enough?"

"Robin."

"You looked deep in thought."

Liam shrugged. "Some would argue I overthink things."

"I can see that." Robin took a sip of his wine. "I heard about Gold. Tough break."

"I thought so at first. But now…I think it's for the best."

"That's surprising. I thought ambitious men disliked desk work."

"Who needs ambition?"

"Some thrive on it. It's the only thing that makes their life worth living." Robin thought of Nottingham, his ambition and scheming toxic to the point of destroying his career.

"Whatever ambition I may have had…I think it was just a mask for what I was really looking for." Over Robin's shoulder, he caught sight of Emma walking toward the dining room, Regina in tow.

Robin followed his eyes. "Aye, I imagine your wife is quite a lot to live for."

"She's everything I didn't know I was missing. Being away from her for months at a time might have killed me."

"And Killian? He feels the same?"

Liam nodded. "As usual, he knew it before I did. He's always been the more sensitive of the pair of us. But Emma loves my stubborn arse anyway."

"She'd be a fool not to. I don't think I've ever seen a couple as happy as the three of you. Whatever you're doing to make it work, I wish you the best."

"Thanks, Robin."

"And for what it's worth…I think you made the right choice. Sometimes when I'm in my quarters…it's a lonely life, mate."

Liam had seen the way Robin looked at Regina all evening. His eyes rarely left her. "If you stick around for bit, perhaps we can find someone to make your life a little less lonely."

Robin went to rejoin the others, most of the group playing a card game. Killian beckoned him over, but Liam made an excuse about cleaning up the kitchen a bit. He wanted a few moments alone with his wife, but she was still talking with Regina. The kitchen was a mess, so he set his glass aside to clean. When he got back from taking a bag out to the trash, Emma was waiting for him.

"You're cleaning? The party's not over!"

"It's hard to squeeze that many people around our coffee table, love. I don't mind."

Emma took the fresh bag from him and laid it on the counter. "No cleaning. We're here to have fun."

Liam ran his fingers through her loose hair. "Did you and Killian have fun, sweetheart?"

Emma gave him a little half smirk. "We did. But I'm always up for more fun." She pressed her hands to his warm broad chest. "Do you think you could be up for some fun?"

"I'm insulted you even have to ask, love." Liam grabbed her by the waist and bent to kiss her. Emma melted against him; it was so easy to get lost in his kiss. Liam kissed her like it was his only occupation in the world, tongue sliding over hers, exploring her as if for the first time. Emma stood up on her toes, arms winding around his neck, a little jolt going through her as they hit the counter. "Did you let him fuck you?" Liam growled in her ear. "Did you beg for his cock?"

Emma whimpered, suddenly hot all over. "Yes."

"Where?"

"His old room," she whispered, hands sliding down his front. "We fucked in his bed."

Liam shivered as she palmed his growing erection. "Tell me."

Emma kissed the corner of his mouth tenderly, never slowing her hand. "He pinned me against the dresser, fingers between my legs. It felt so good, Liam."

He ducked to nip at her collar. "More."

"I needed him to fuck me, I needed to feel his cock inside me. He played with my toy, but I wouldn't tell him what it was."

Christ, he'd nearly forgotten she wore some unknown sex toy under her dress! "Tell me. Please."

She grabbed him by the neck, forcing his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss. She was soaking, incredibly turned on as she described the way Killian fucked her. "Anal beads," she breathed in his ear. "For you."

"Bloody fuck."

"They felt so good," she purred. "When he was inside me. Impaling me on his cock, filling me up." She thrust against him, the bugle in his pants hard against her stomach. "Wanna feel you, Liam. Right now."

As tempting as it was to fuck her on the kitchen counter, he wasn't that far gone. Liam picked her up and carried her to the nearest empty room: the mud room. She squealed as he set her on top of the washing machine, not protesting in the slightest as he hitched up her skirt and pried her legs apart. Emma dipped her hand between her legs, fingers rubbing the wet swollen flesh as he watched. He could see his brother's cum on her skin, mixed with hers. She was so sexy like this, so wanton; it fueled his need for her. "Don't stop."

Emma nodded, moaning as he unzipped her dress. The bodice fell just enough for him to lick her nipples, already hard aroused points. She gripped his hair, touching herself as he suckled her, another orgasm coiling in her belly. "Yes, oh yes!"

"Shhh," he scolded, his fingers joining hers between her thighs. He wasn't gentle, pumping in and out as she rubbed her clit. "Ugh, so wet, my love."

His thick fingers did her in; she climaxed hard and fast, gasping for air. As she tried to catch her breath, Liam licked his fingers clean. "Delicious."

"Please," she panted. "Need you inside me."

"I just was, lass."

"Your _cock_ ," she muttered impatiently. "Now."

His little demanding wife. Liam hastily opened his belt and fly, shoving the pants over his hips. Emma licked her lips at the sight of his proud erection, already imagining how incredible he would feel. Spreading her legs a little wider, Emma guided him to her, keening softly as he entered her.

"Fuck," Liam gasped, unprepared for how the beads would feel. It was like a hundred fingers touching him at once, rolling up and down his shaft as he thrust into her. He forced himself to take measured breaths, not wishing this to be over too soon for either of them.

Emma locked her ankles around Liam's waist, not letting him get far. She reveled in the stretch and burn of her lover inside her, even as she fought to stifle her cries. Liam grabbed her by the knees, holding her up, watching as his cock disappeared inside her wet heat. "Look at us, darling," he ordered softly. "Watch me fuck you."

She obeyed him instantly, whimpering in pleasure as she watched him slide in and out of her. Thick, hard, glistening…he was perfect. As she watched, he sped up, longer, deeper thrusts that hit her g spot and soon had her seeing stars. "More, harder," she pleaded. She wanted to come with him inside her, let him feel the wonderful things he did to her. She leaned her elbows back on the slippery metal, leaving Liam free to fuck her as hard as she needed. In moments, she arched, her sixth (or seventh, she lost count) orgasm of the day rocking her. Liam followed quickly, grunting as he spilled himself inside her quivering heat.

Emma let him draw against his chest, her cheek resting on his gray sweater. It had been a hell of a day and this was the icing on the cake. She was so very lucky. "Love you."

Liam smiled into her hair. "I love you too, wife."

"Hmm, I like that."

"I'm rather fond of it myself." He found her lips, giving her a sweet chaste peck. "Was this party everything you hoped it would be?"

She smiled; it was so easy to forget they had guests when all she wanted was to be wrapped up with her boys. "Yeah. Although, I didn't picture the sex happening until _after_ the party."

Liam laughed. "How do you expect us to react when you taunt us with some new toy?"

She grinned. "Just wait until Christmas, buddy."

"Yeah?"

"I think Santa's going to be very good to you."

"I look forward to it." They kissed once more, tenderly, then Liam helped her off the washer. As they fixed her dress, Emma examined it for stains.

"Anything?"

"No. But we should probably clean you up."

Emma frowned. "Probably." Liam handed her one of the freshly laundered washcloths and held her skirt while she used it. It got tossed right back into the hamper. "How do I look?"

"Freshly fucked."

"Liam!"

"It's the truth. But you also look beautiful. And happy."

"Come on, before everyone misses us."

It was, as it turned out, too late for that. But no one said anything. They were mostly used to members of the trio sneaking off to be alone. Killian passed around fresh glasses of champagne, then slipped his arm around Emma, with Liam on her other side. "The holidays are supposed to be about family," Killian said quietly, but surely. Emma slipped her arm around his waist and gave him a little squeeze. "Liam and I only had each other for…a bloody long time. Too long. Now we have the most wonderful woman in the world as our wife and an extended family in all of you." He glanced at each guest in turn. "Happy Christmas, everyone."

Mary Margaret looked like she was about to cry, but everyone raised their glasses and joined the toast. "Happy Christmas."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** The SJT is back! My laptop tells me it's been a month since I updated this and I just want to thank everyone for their patience. Working on 3 WIPs while having a RL is time consuming. Believe me, there is plenty more to come. I hope you enjoy the SJT's Christmas in July! LOL Oh and if you're NOT reading my SJT Potter AU, this chapter will give you a taste of what that is like. Sort of. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Do I even still need this?

 **Chapter 10**

The scent of coffee roused him. Killian rolled over, hand seeking his wife's bare skin, but he only found cool sheets. Opening one eye, he confirmed that the center of the bed was empty. Liam lay a couple feet away, still out like a light. What time was it? Where was Emma? It felt like they'd just gone to sleep, but Killian knew that was a lie. They'd taken Emma to the Navy Club's annual Christmas party the previous night, Christmas Eve. She'd been stunning in a floor length red gown; neither could take their eyes from her all night.

So why the hell was she up so bloody early?!

Groaning softly, he rolled out of bed and hurried to bathroom. He didn't bother with the lights as he used the facilities and yanked on some festive Christmas boxers Emma had given him. Little snowmen and colorful wrapped boxes, no less. Only for his wife would he wear something like that. He couldn't resist her newfound childlike enthusiasm for all things Christmas.

Leaving his elder brother to sleep, Killian padded down the stairs, cursing his lack of socks. The hardwood floors were freezing this early in the morning. As he reached the bottom, he distinctly heard Emma's voice, humming Christmas carols. The scent of coffee was stronger, helping him wake from his sleepy haze. Pushing open the door, he couldn't help smiling at the sight that greeted him.

Emma's back was to him, her borrowed robe hanging down past her knees. She had a bright red Santa hat on her head, golden tresses pulled back in a messy ponytail. She hadn't heard him come in due to the earbuds stuck in her ears, the cord disappearing into the pocket of the robe. Killian walked as softly as he could, sidling up behind her and carefully wrapping his arms around her waist.

Emma jumped at least two feet.

"Killian!" she cried, heart suddenly hammering a mile a minute. "You scared the shit out of me!"

He chuckled, tugging the earbud of her ear with his teeth. The tinny sound of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" could be heard, but he ignored it in favor a lightly caressing the sensitive spot just behind her ear. "Good morning, love."

Emma tried to be mad, but it was hard when he held her like this. She relaxed against him, easing her head to the left so he could nuzzle her sweetly. "Hi."

"You're up early. Did we not do our job properly last night?"

She shivered, a faint echo of their lovemaking still between her thighs. "You did. I just…woke up. I couldn't sleep anymore." It was the truth; when she woke up, she remembered it was Christmas. And for the very first time in her life she was excited about the holiday. Even though their bed was warm and she was snuggled between her husbands, she couldn't get back to sleep. Instead, she got up and went down to start breakfast. She had planned on curling up by the glittering tree with a steaming mug of coffee until they joined her.

Killian leaned his head against her temple. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…excited, I guess?" She imagined this was how kids felt when she was little, too excited to sleep, desperate to open presents and see what Santa brought. There was no Santa obviously, but she was still excited. Her very first Christmas with a family of her own. How could she _not_ be excited?

Killian gave her waist a gentle squeeze. He was heartbroken for the pain she suffered in her past, but was so grateful he got to enjoy all these moments with her. She deserved this happiness. "I am too, darling."

She turned down the heat on the jam and spun in his arms. His hair stuck up in every direction, mussed from sleep and her fingers, a lazy dimpled grin on his lips. Those too blue eyes twinkled down at her and she smiled back. "I didn't mean to wake you."

His lips touched her forehead. "I would much rather be here." He touched his lips to hers, reveling in their softness and the faint taste of coffee. "Would you like some help? We could bring Liam breakfast in bed."

She grinned back. "Then presents?"

He laughed. "Anything you wish, my love."

She hugged him briefly, then set to work. Killian prepared her favorite waffles while she made a fresh pot of coffee along with bacon and eggs. Liam liked his sunny side up with fresh toast; how surprised he would be when they showed up! Emma and Killian moved like a well-oiled machine, weaving in and out, not getting in each other's way. In less than an hour, three trays lay piled high with food, three steaming mugs of coffee in their holders. Emma went up first, carrying Liam's tray, hoping he was awake.

Liam woke to the sound of the light being switched on. The potent scent of fresh coffee assaulted his nose and he groaned. "What the…Emma?"

She smiled, cheeks pink. "Surprise?"

Liam hastily pushed himself up. "You made breakfast?"

"We made breakfast," she corrected, nodding behind her to his brother. "Merry Christmas?"

Liam smiled, patting the space beside him on the bed. "Thank you, sweetheart." Emma sat the tray over his lap and leaned in for a tender kiss. "Happy Christmas."

"I borrowed your robe," she said, fingering the wore terrycloth. "It was chilly."

"Looks better on you anyway." He caught a flash of her cleavage, the robe far too big for her lean frame. He tugged at the lapel to capture her lips again. "Love you in my clothes."

She smiled but rolled her eyes. "Men," she teased. "So predictable."

"Guilty," he conceded. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." She left Liam to his food while she rushed downstairs for the last tray. When she returned, she and Killian settled at opposite corners of the huge bed, so they all could stretch out and enjoy their breakfasts.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble, lass," Liam said, swallowing a mouthful of waffle and egg.

"Our wife woke up a little ball of excitement," Killian informed his brother. "She was neck deep in it when I found her in the kitchen."

"Good excited?"

She blushed, but nodded. "This year actually feels like how I always imagined Christmas should feel. That's probably weird."

"Not weird at all, love." In the first few years after Ioan left, Catherine did her very best to give her sons happy Christmases. Liam still cherished those memories. It hurt him that Emma grew up without anyone who took as much care of her. If they could give her that sense of family, then that was all he wanted.

"Slow down, Emma," Killian teased gently. "Christmas isn't going anywhere."

She mock scowled at him and tossed a nearby pillow at his head. He deflected it easily, munching casually on his bacon. Emma rolled her eyes at him and returned to her scrambled eggs.

"I'm with Emma," Liam said, polishing off his waffle. "This is delicious, but Christmas is for family and presents." He loved showering his wife with gifts; this was one of the times they could spoil her rotten.

"We still need to start dinner too," Emma reminded them. "I tried to get a few things prepped."

"After we open gifts, I think. We don't have to eat early."

"Sound good." Killian's admonishment notwithstanding, Emma finished off her plate first. She really _was_ hungry; they'd only had some hor d'oeurves the night before at the party. They'd been too busy enjoying themselves to eat. Emma spent some time with her fellow Navy wives; Admiral Tyler's wife once again taking her under her wing. She liked the older woman; it was refreshing not to be defensive around someone she didn't know that well. But Mrs. Tyler was just an open minded sort of person.

Of course, dancing at the party led to dancing of a more intimate nature and food became a distant memory. She needed her boys far more. But she was paying the price now. There were a few leftovers, so she took her plate to get another waffle and some bacon while the boys finished eating.

"Save some room for dinner!" Killian teased as she left.

"Keep that up and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," Emma warned.

Killian abruptly shut his mouth and pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key. Emma flashed him a naughty grin and sashayed from the room.

"Teasing her on Christmas? Is that wise, brother?"

"She knows I didn't mean anything by it, Liam. She's perfect just as she is."

"Did you get the boxes under the tree?"

Killian nodded, more serious. "Right after she drifted off." Most of the trio's gifts already lay under the tree, having been placed there by members of the family in the weeks since putting it up. But they had something special for their wife, something they wanted to keep until the last minute. For the last two weeks, Emma would dash under the tree to pick up and shake any gift labeled has hers. It was adorable, but it meant they had to keep this particular gift under wraps until Christmas Day.

"Thanks, Killian."

After the trio finished breakfast, Emma practically dragged them downstairs. Killian managed to put on a shirt, while Liam wore some Santa boxers (also a gift from his wife) and a half shrugged on robe.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Well, seeing as you're practically bouncing off the walls, love, why don't you open a present?"

Emma giggled and dived under the tree, snatching up a box wrapped in glossy green paper. Sitting crosslegged, she tore into it. "Oh! It's wonderful! Thank you!" It was a paperweight for her desk, shaped like the Eiffel Tower. At the base, there was an engraving with the dates of their trip to the city. She couldn't wait to add it to her desk. She jumped up and kissed each of them quickly before handing them a gift of their own.

Liam ripped open his present, revealing a new silk shirt and tie. The tie was embroidered with naval signal flags. "There's something else that goes with it," Emma murmured, pressing a smaller box into his hand. He opened that one too, a new set of anchor cuff links falling into his palm.

He looked at Emma, touched by her thoughtfulness. "I love them, Emma. Thank you." He cupped her cheek and kissed her.

Killian tore open his gift; it was heavier than he expected. Inside he found a new mug shaped like the TARDIS. "Emma, this is fantastic! Thank you!"

She grinned and went back to the tree. Over the next hour, the pile of presents dwindled, ripped paper crunched on the floor. Everyone got new socks, the boys got some new shirts; Killian got a Manchester United scarf that he was very excited about. Emma received a few pieces of lingerie that she knew would be put to good use on their upcoming trip to New York. Killian took great relish in slipping a new sapphire necklace around her neck, while Liam secured a matching bracelet to her wrist. She thanked them with long slow kisses, breaking off before things could get _too_ interesting. They still had some of her favorite gifts to go. "Here, from me."

Killian ripped open his first, a happy grin on his face. "Emma. Where on earth did you find this?"

"I had to special order it. They took a mold of my hand."

He lifted the vibrator out of the box, where it was nestled in tissue paper. "It's brilliant. I love it." He tugged her into a toe curling kiss, his fingers tangled in her messy hair. "I can't wait to try it out."

Emma licked her lips. "Hmm, perhaps that'll be sooner than you think."

"We do have a few days off."

"Hang on, sailor." She climbed in his lap and waited expectantly for Liam to open his present.

Intrigued by his brother's gift, Liam ripped off the paper. When he lifted off the lid, his jaw dropped. Truthfully, it was exciting and intimidating? There was no question what the set of plugs were for. It was something he'd been working toward for some time. Leave it to his beloved wife to find a way to ease him into it. "Emma, this is…"

She smiled hopefully. "Do you like them?"

"I'm not sure that's the right word, lass, but I think they're perfect for us."

"Perfect for you, if you still want to."

He smiled softly. "Of course I do, love." He came over to her and kissed her, his tongue coaxing hers out. She hummed into it, sliding her fingers into his robe. He was warm and solid, just the perfect amount of hair under her fingertips. She felt Killian sweep her hair aside and his lips caress her neck. The familiar warmth flowed through her, Liam's rough hands sliding up her thighs. "Emma."

She kissed him harder, shivering as Killian eased the top of her robe off one shoulder. His lips moved over her skin, gently arousing her. She adjusted her seat, moaning as her core settled over his thigh. "Just kiss me."

Liam nodded, a smile flickering before he slanted his mouth over hers. Together, he and Killian eased the robe off her body. She was nearly naked underneath, only boy shorts covering her bottom. As Liam kissed his way down her neck and chest, she turned her head to find Killian's lips. He moaned into her kiss, his hands sliding up to cup her breasts. She nipped at his lip, twisting in his lap, the ache in her core building. "Don't stop."

"Here, darling?" Liam murmured, fingers easing her knees wider. "Shall we fuck you right here under our tree?"

"Yes," she whispered, thankful that they'd thought to shut the curtains the night before. She arched into Killian's touch, a single fingertip circling her areola, working her nipples into stiff points.

"Hold her, brother." Killian broke their kiss so Emma could lean back against him, his erection nestled against her ass. Liam kissed her inner thighs, working closer to her center, the heady scent of her arousal making his cock twitch. He rubbed her through the fabric, relishing her needy moan. He tugged the offending fabric down, exposing her bare swollen sex. She nodded hard as he licked the length of her, tongue curling around her clit. Emma hooked her hands under her knees, holding her legs open wide so her lover could feast on her. Killian didn't stop massaging her breasts, toying with her erect nipples.

"Fuck," Killian swore softly, her every squirm rubbing him through the thin boxers. "So hot, Emma."

"More," she whined, arching against him. "Jesus."

Liam sucked hard on her clit as his fingers gathered moisture to rub her puckered hole. Emma gasped and keened, canting her hips over and over, eager for his touch. A single finger pushed in slowly as he tongued her, her body all too willing. He loved how much she needed them. "Dirty girl likes having her ass played with."

"Please," she whimpered, head thrashing against Killian's chest. She nearly cried out in frustration when Liam left but he was back quickly, lube in hand. In moments, she felt full once more as two thick digits stretched her ass.

"Later," Liam muttered darkly, slowly sliding his fingers in and out of her, "we're going to fill you up, Emma. We're going get out that wonderful swing and make you beg. Would you like that?"

She whimpered; it sounded heavenly. "Oh god yes."

Liam surged up and kissed her hard; she could taste herself on his tongue. It set off something deep inside her; her body rigid as she climaxed. Killian held her steady as she came down, Liam wiped his fingers on his robe before he began to strip. Still panting, Emma rolled over in her husband's lap, straddling his thighs. She cupped his face and kissed him; it forced her to arch her back, sitting her ass high in the air. Just as she hoped, Liam returned, his cock nudging her entrance.

"Yes," she hissed as he pushed inside. The width of the chair made it a tight fit, perfect for his length and girth. Killian was mesmerized, her breasts bouncing in front of him as his brother fucked her. She guided his mouth to a breast, moaning as he began to suckle her. "Yes, fuck!"

"Don't want…to come…yet," Liam growled, skin smacking hard against hers. She was so snug around him; he didn't want it to end.

"Killian," she panted, fingers tightening in his dark hair. "Need Killian."

Liam acquiesced reluctantly, pulling out of her. But she surprised him again, climbing off and indicating that he should lie flat on the floor. Liam did so, humming in appreciation as his sexy wife got down on all fours and crawled up his body. Killian watched them make out as he stripped, cock twitching in anticipation. He knelt behind Emma, his legs straddling Liam's, hands spreading Emma wide. She bent over more, offering her body to him. He didn't hesitate, the very tip of him dipping into her wet cunt.

"More," she whined, trying to push back, to impale herself. Her boys were well endowed, long and thick, perfect for filling her. Killian grabbed her hips roughly and pulled, sinking in deep. She moaned loudly, the penetration exactly what she needed so badly.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Killian bit out, taking her with long slow thrusts. "Our naughty lass."

She trembled with need, mouth seeking Liam's again as he thumbed her nipples. He plundered her mouth, making it clear that her desire was very much mutual. Far sooner than she expected they switched, Killian relinquishing her so she could ride Liam. Emma bit her lip as she bounced in his lap, high on the way they didn't hesitate to share her. She belonged to them both, heart, body and soul and she never wanted them to forget that.

Killian skimmed his hands down her belly, seeking her clit. Her rhythm faltered as he stroked her, her breathing hitched. "Oh my god," she gasped.

"Bloody hell, you feel incredible," Liam muttered, thrusting up as she sank down.

Killian ducked his head to suck a mark into her skin, one left an angry red mark. She leaned back against him, hips rocking faster and faster, chasing climax. "Don't come," he growled into her shoulder. "Not yet."

She whined in complaint, but slowed. "Get inside me," she countered. "Fuck."

They moved again, Emma bracing her hands on the floor as the younger Jones shoved roughly inside her. She cried out, the stretch perfect, her hips shoving back into his, forcing him deeper. Liam palmed her breasts, dragging them to his mouth. She shuddered as he licked and laved, going back and forth, sending waves of lust through her. Killian wound his hand into her hair, giving it a tug, forcing her head back. "Fuck, you _love_ this," he grunted, taking her with short harsh thrusts. "Us taking turns fucking this sweet cunt. So wet and tight for us."

Emma mewled, the sensations beginning to overwhelm her. "Please," she gasped, her body coiled so tight. "Please let me come!"

The brothers didn't need to speak, they knew her body better than she did. A handful of thrusts and a deep suck of her nipple and she was flying, floating in bliss as Killian forced himself to pull out of her. Aftershocks (or was it just one long orgasm? She couldn't tell) gripped her as Liam sank inside, pumping madly, groaning in ecstasy at the way her walls continued to flutter around him. Killian held her steady as Liam fucked her, one arm around her middle, the other circling her swollen clit. "Let Liam feel you," Killian growled in her ear. "You crave cock, don't you, wife?"

She nodded weakly, reaching up and sinking her fingers into his hair. Liam grunted, turned on by the erotic tableau in front of him. Emma's eyes were closed, her lips parted and swollen, breasts bouncing enticingly. He could feel her body respond to his brother's words, more wetness coating his cock. "Squeeze me," he bit out, straining to fuck her just right. "God, you're so fucking tight, Emma."

It took her a moment to focus, she was utterly lost in a haze of desire and sex. Bracing her hands on Liam's solid chest, she rolled her hips, clenching those inner muscles around the long thick cock penetrating her. They both moaned loudly, Liam's whole body quivering with need. "Again!"

She bit her lip and did so, seeking the perfect angle with her hips. Liam surged up to kiss her breathless, their skin slapping together, each seeking completion. Killian watched, his hands sliding over the pale expanse of his lover's back, his cock nestled in the crease of her ass. If they didn't have plans for her later, he could take her arse right now, drive them all insane with pleasure. But he could be patient.

"Fuck, Emma, _fuck_ ," Liam moaned. "Come for me, lass."

She jerked, grinding on him desperately, his pelvis rubbing her clit perfectly. She reached her peak a second time, trembling, mouth open in a breathless cry. Liam followed almost immediately, cock pulsing, thick jets of his seed filling her. They rutted until he was spent, his lips tenderly caressing her face. Emma hummed, all too aware of Killian behind her, still thick and erect. Liam gradually softened and slipped from her; a warm tongue replaced him. Emma whined, so sensitive as her lover licked his brother's cum from her sex. "Oh _god."_

Liam found her lips, kissing her slowly, mimicking his brother's movements. Emma kissed him back, her body not quite sated. Killian held her open with his thumbs, fingers leaving imprints on her cheeks, making no mistake as to who she belonged to. "Mine."

She whimpered, trying to grind against him, needing him to fill her once more. "Fuck me, Killian," she panted. "Need your cock in me!"

Killian grabbed her around the middle and rolled her off Liam and onto the floor. She laughed happily, finally able to see her lover in all his nude glory. His cock was red and throbbing, still coated in her arousal. She reached for him, sighing as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. His cock rubbed her swollen flesh, driving them both crazy, until the swollen tip of him pressed inside. He stared into her eyes as he teased her, teased them both, not quite giving them what they both needed so badly. _"Emma."_

She drew his lips to hers. _"Killian."_

Fuck, the way she said his name was intoxicating. He thrust deep, all the way to the hilt, her wet freshly fucked cunt taking him easily. She arched under him, moaning at the feeling of being full. She met him thrust for thrust, their bodies knowing the dance so, so well now. She threaded their fingers, mouth fused to his as the pressure built inside her again. "Make me come!"

Killian grit his teeth, his hips seeking her sweet spot. He knew he found it when she cried out and arched, allowing him to sink even deeper, the swollen head of his cock striking the spot again and again. Emma hitched her legs behind his back, her nails dug into his skin, branding him as hers. She felt like a livewire, every nerve on fire as she climaxed again, stars bursting behind her closed lids. Killian finally allowed himself to let go, hips pumping madly as he spilled himself inside her sweet fluttering cunt.

Emma panted harshly, skin buzzing from repeated orgasms. She felt Killian roll off her; cool air touched her sweaty skin, making her whine. It didn't take long for a warm wet cloth to slide between her legs. She moaned, a hard shiver rolling through her. "Easy there, love," Liam comforted. "Relax."

"Already there," she mumbled. She felt boneless, utterly sated. She didn't _want_ to move.

Warm lips grazed her brow. "Love you, sweetheart."

She managed a smile. "Love you too." Once he was satisfied that she was clean, he stretched out beside her, lying on his side, palm on her belly. "Hmmm."

Killian pushed aside some torn wrapping paper and inched up on Emma's other side. "Alright, my love?"

She nodded. "Perfect." But she did feel like she could sleep for a week. The fantastic sex sapped all her excited energy.

He saw her eyelids droop sleepily. "We should get you into bed for a nap, I think."

"But we just got up."

"Perhaps, but I think someone is exhausted."

"Did we open all the presents?"

"Most of them," Liam replied soothingly. "We can save some if you're tired."

She rolled onto her side, burying her face in Liam's warm chest. "Come to bed with me?"

Killian kissed her shoulder. "Soon, Emma. We should start dinner."

Shit, she forgot about that. They were supposed to do it as a family. "I'm awake."

But they waved her off. "We're just putting the turkey in the oven, sweet. No need to trouble yourself. We can all make Christmas dinner together after your nap."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart, dearest wife." They knew how much this first family Christmas meant to her; they had no plans to ruin it.

"Okay."

Liam and Killian shared a look; the elder Jones scooped her up to carry to bed. Killian rose and pulled on his clothes before going to wash up. Only a couple of hours in and this was already his favorite Christmas ever. What more did he need? He had his brother and the wife they both loved. If they lost everything tomorrow, he could still be happy.

"You alright, brother?"

Killian snapped out of his reverie. "Aye."

"You looked far away."

"Just thinking about how this Christmas is pretty much the greatest ever."

Liam smiled. "Agreed." He was more properly dressed now in a Royal Navy t shirt and pajama pants. "Shall we clean up in there first?"

"Good plan." They grabbed a couple of bin bags from under the sink and moved back into the living room to scoop up the piles of paper. Liam opened the curtains, flooding the room with light. It hadn't snowed, but that didn't diminish the joy of the day. He hadn't felt this happy on Christmas since Catherine passed.

"We didn't even get to the stockings," Killian chuckled.

"Why don't you check yours?" Liam said, trying to keep a straight face.

Killian raised a confused brow but did as requested. Inside he found a couple of candy canes, a gift card from Will, another from Robin and…an envelope? Tossing the other gifts on the coffee table, Killian ripped open the envelope. "Bloody hell, Liam," he exclaimed. "How?"

"One of the fellows in my department is from Manchester," he explained. "I asked if he could help me out."

Killian fingered the tickets, awestruck. "But there are only two."

Liam scratched behind his ear. "I thought perhaps…we could go? A brothers' outing?"

Killian clapped his brother on the shoulder. "I'd like that." He pulled his brother into a tight hug. "I love you, Liam."

"And I you, brother." He wished Catherine could see her boys now. Closer than ever, blissfully in love with a wonderful woman, and happy. "Next time, we'll take Emma."

"Aye." Killian nodded toward Liam's stocking. "Your turn."

Liam reached inside the stocking, finding some of the same things as Killian. But there was a small rectangular box at the very bottom. It was tied with a red ribbon, which came loose in his hand. Tears welled in his eyes the moment he opened the box. "Killian, this is…lovely. Thank you so much."

"I found the picture while we were sorting through boxes," Killian replied gently. "I think she would be so happy to know you're playing again."

He touched the glass, his mother's smile. Liam himself was seven in the picture, guitar in his lap, Catherine looking on. He'd forgotten. It had been so long since they were a normal family; Ioan's selfishness destroyed the happiness he saw in this picture. "I miss her."

"So do I, brother." He wasn't used to seeing Liam so emotional, but it was happening more and more often. Clearly loving someone has incredible as their Emma was good for him. "Perhaps you could play later?"

"I'm still not very good."

"We're family, Liam. I know Emma would love it."

"I'll think about it."

Liam set the picture on the end table; he planned on placing it on his desk at the office, right beside his favorite picture of his wife and brother. They went back to cleaning up, arranging the open gifts under the tree, placing the unopened ones in the front. Killian made sure to place Emma's special gift at the back of the pile; he wanted her to open it last.

Task accomplished, they moved back to the kitchen to trim the turkey and set it to roasting. They'd never actually made one before, but it seemed pretty straightforward. And it meant so much to Emma. Catherine used to make a Christmas ham and they'd decided to do both. There'd be enough left over to feed them for a week or more, which was fine with him.

"You think she's still asleep?"

"Aye. She was knackered." Sure enough, when they returned to the bedroom, Emma was fast asleep. Killian snapped a couple adorable pictures of her tucked into bed before they joined her.

"Hmmm." She roused as the bed dipped on either side of her. "Hey."

"Shhh, lass. Go back to sleep."

She rolled on her side, making room for them. "Missed you."

Killian touched his lips to her temple, Liam followed suit, causing her to sigh happily. "We missed you too, sweetheart." She relaxed as they snuggled close to her, Killian in front, Liam behind. They held her loosely, fingers caressing her skin until she fell back to sleep, tucked away in her very favorite place.

* * *

By the time they woke up again, the pervasive scent of turkey filled the house. Emma smiled the moment she opened her eyes; it smelled heavenly. "Yum."

Liam chuckled quietly, pleased she was awake. "Afternoon, darling."

"Afternoon?" She glanced at the clock, frowning. "Wow, damn. Sorry?"

"What could you possibly be sorry about, lass?"

"I didn't mean to sleep the day away."

"We've plenty of time to enjoy each other, wife." He bent down and brushed a tender kiss to her lips. "Maybe you should shower before we start cooking?"

"Want to join me?"

"As tempting as that is, Emma, I'm going to decline."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because we both know what will happen. And I don't want to wear you out too quickly."

"Big plans?"

"Possibly."

"Any clues?"

"That would be cheating."

"You're no fun!"

"On the contrary, I think you'll find these plans quite fun." He kissed the tip of her nose, already imagining her in the outfit they'd bought for her. "You'll love it, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Liam Jones."

"I would expect nothing less, Mrs. Jones. Now off with you before I change my mind!"

She laughed as she climbed out of bed and padded into the bathroom. She was still nude, so Liam averted his gaze, not wanting to be tempted. If everything went to plan, this Christmas would be one they remembered for many years to come.

He went down to the kitchen to check on the food; it was coming along nicely. Emma joined him sooner than he expected, dressed in leggings and truly garish Christmas jumper. "Where the bloody hell did you get that?"

"Online," Emma said with a grin. "Isn't it great?"

"I'm glad you seem to be enjoying yourself, love."

She stepped into his arms, hugging him around the middle. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had," she murmured into his chest. "Thank you."

He kissed her hair, still damp from the shower. "Me too, love. For the first time in many years, I have a family to share it with." Even when they moved in together, he and Killian never really kept the holiday. It felt wrong somehow, without Catherine. Emma changed all that.

"We all do." They looked up to see Killian standing in the door of the kitchen. Emma opened her arms for him and he hurried around the island to join them. She hugged her husbands close, willing herself not cry.

"I love you both, so much."

"We love you too, Emma," Killian murmured, kissing her cheek. "More than we can say."

She sniffed. "All those years, I never thought I could have anything like this. A home, a family, people who care about me. You've given me _so_ much, I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Each brother thumbed away a tear as it splashed on her cheek. "This is just the beginning," Liam promised her. "We're going to have a whole lifetime of Christmases to enjoy."

"Don't cry, darling," Killian said gently. "This is a happy day."

"Maybe these are happy tears."

"We're always going to be here for you, Emma. You're stuck with us now."

She glanced down at her rings, the symbol of their love, their commitment to one another. "I really couldn't be happier about that."

Liam had to leave them so he could shower and change; his family was still busy in the kitchen when he returned. "What do we need?"

It more even more fun than Emma expected. With three of them in the kitchen there was much more bumping and maneuvering than with two, but Emma liked it. Every time one of the bumped into her, they gave her a toe curling kiss and a pat on her rump. They played Christmas songs on Emma's phone, snapped pictures for their new family album.

They did keep one tradition from the previous year, however. Rather than eat the feast in the dining room, they chose to watch movies in the living room by the tree. And not the more typical Christmas themed fare either. Earlier, Emma received a box set of all eight Harry Potter films. What Emma didn't know was that it was a mere preview of things to come.

"Are you sure this okay?" Emma asked, worried her lip between her teeth.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Killian asked.

"I dunno. Don't families eat together?"

"We will be eating together, just doing something else we enjoy." He wrapped his arms across her shoulders. "I don't know if you noticed, love, but we're far from a 'typical' family."

She snuggled into him, inhaling his scent. Clean and woodsy, exactly the way she liked. "Maybe typical's overrated."

"Exactly. I rather enjoyed our movie marathon last year."

"You feel asleep in my lap."

"Your point?" She pinched his side; he pretended it hurt. "Oi!"

"I'm not your pillow!"

"Sometimes you are. I never complain when _I_ am _your_ pillow."

She rolled her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. "Did you think we'd wind up here then? Still together and married and stuff?"

"I hoped we would still be together," he admitted softly. "I knew I never wanted to let you go."

"How? I'd only been here for like a month."

"I knew well before that, lass. I knew in New York, even though I thought there would be enormous challenges. Sometimes you just know."

What would her life be now, if she never met them? She shuddered to think. Would she still be in New York? Would she have moved on? Would she have ever found the strength to let someone in? Letting the Jones brothers in had been the scariest thing she'd ever done, but it was so worth it. She saw that now. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Whatever for, love?"

"For almost not taking the chance. I talked myself out of coming here a hundred times. Even when I was on the plane, a voice told me I was making a huge mistake. But I wasn't. Leaving New York, falling in love with the two of you, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You don't have to apologize for that, Emma. Not ever." He kissed her brow. "When I think of the hell you've overcome, how much love you have to give…I consider myself the luckiest man in the world that you chose me and Liam. If our family stays the three of us, I will still be happy with that. All I need is you."

She stood on her toes to kiss him, moaning softly as he tipped her back. It was a swoonworthy kiss; she felt her knees weaken. Her beloved smiled down at her, taking her hand and spinning her away from him. "Dance with me?"

"There's no music?"

"Ye of little faith." He got out his phone and opened his music. He set it to random and laid it on the coffee table. Emma grinned and stepped into his arms. They swayed gently to the music, a British song Emma didn't know. It reminded her of their first dance as husband and wife; she fought the urge to cry again. They made her so happy; she wondered what she'd done to deserve it.

When the song ended, they saw Liam leaning in the doorway, his phone recording the moment. She smiled at him and held out her hand. "Liam?"

"It would be my pleasure." He handed Killian the phone and swept his wife into his arms. She beamed as he spun her around, his hands settled on her hips. She smelled divine, a hint of peppermint and fresh herbs from their earlier cooking. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as they swayed.

As another song came on, Killian laid the phone down, stepping up behind Emma. She smiled, holding them as the trio moved in a slow circle. The quiet moments were so precious; she wanted to freeze them so they would never end.

Liam brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Ready for dinner, love?"

"Yeah."

It truly was a feast. Potatoes, yams, cranberries, rolls, corn, gingerbread, Christmas pudding were all laid out beside the turkey and ham. Liam took great pride in carving the Christmas turkey, as the other helped themselves. It all smelled great; Emma was impressed. Killian found a wonderful wine to pair with their meal; he carried the glasses into the living room, returning with an all too pleased grin. Emma giggled as he hugged her from behind, his lips touching her neck. Plates filled with food the trio migrated to the living room, where Killian started the movie.

Emma didn't really have a chance to enjoy Hedwig's theme opening the film because the turkey practically melted in her mouth. "Oh my god."

"Good?"

"It's amazing." She leaned over and kissed Liam on the cheek. "Thank you."

"It was a group effort, lass, but you've very welcome." Seeing her smile was more than enough for him.

The food was great, but for Emma it was more special to share the moment with her boys. Enjoying a homemade meal on Christmas Day with people who loved her…it was one of her dearest wishes as a little girl. Now she was living it with two extraordinary men who utterly adored her. As Killian said, it was worth all the challenges of the past and all the ones that would no doubt lay ahead.

After their meal, Emma curled up on the couch, feet tucked under her, her head on Killian's shoulder while Liam rubbed her feet. It was easy to get caught up in Harry's journey; she always identified with him. An orphan just like her, one who found out he was special. She never felt special growing up, but the Jones brothers made her feel that way. Like she could do anything.

"Shall we watch another or open more presents?"

Emma's eyes lit up. "Presents!"

The boys chuckled as she hopped up and settled crosslegged by the tree. There were more presents than she remembered that lay unopened. She handed one to each of the brothers then tore into a large one for herself. "Oh my gosh! Oh my _gosh!_ Are you serious?" She'd only ever seen the set in Waterstones; she couldn't bring herself to buy it for herself, even though she wanted them desperately. Especially since her personal copies were a little battered from all the moving she did. A pristine set of the British versions of all seven _Harry Potter_ books.

"Good gift?" Liam asked, grinning widely. She was so damn cute like this.

"It's the best!" She hugged them both tight. "How did you know?"

"You're always reading them on your tablet; we thought you might like the real thing."

"Thank you!"

Killian grinned. "I think there's another present for you, love. Right in the back."

Tilting her head curiously, she pulled the present out. It was tiered, wrapped boxes piled one on top of the other. Her name was clearly marked, so it was undoubtedly for her.

"Start at the bottom," Liam advised.

She yanked open the ribbon, carefully laying the top three boxes aside. She gave the large one a shake, but she couldn't really hear anything. When she lifted off the lid, she gasped. Gingerly, she ran her fingers over the cloth, at the embroidered patch on the left side. The silver and green sigil was rough under her fingertips. The robes were heavy as she plucked them from the box, shaking them out in her lap. "Slytherin?"

"Ambition and cunning," Killian murmured, kneeling down behind her. "You don't like it?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. She had her very own set of Hogwarts robes; she truly didn't care what house it was! "I just didn't expect it. But I like it."

"Green and silver suits you," Liam agreed.

"There's more," Killian said, sliding his hand down her arm. She picked up another similarly shaped box and lifted the lid off. And suddenly began to understand the theme of the gift. A knowing grin curved her lips; she did like the way their minds worked. Inside lay a school uniform: gray pleated skirt trimmed in green and silver, white button down shirt, and a green and silver striped tie. She suspected the outfit would be a little…tight on her? Her husbands knew her measurements exactly; this outfit was meant to be sexy and alluring. Her suspicions were confirmed with the next box; she had no idea where someone would even attempt to procure Slytherin themed lingerie. But there it was, the Slytherin serpent embroidered in the bottoms. It was the final part of the gift that utterly shocked her.

"Where the hell did you _get_ this?" She lifted the dildo out of the box, but it was unlike any she'd ever seen. Dark blue, slightly curved, _long_ but also thick; near the base it swelled even thicker than the rest. She ran her fingers over it, feeling the ribbed middle, the silicone firm but soft to the touch. Despite its unusual shape, she could feel herself growing aroused, eager to try it.

"You'd be surprised what you can find on the internet," Liam said, looking hopeful. "Do you like it?"

She stared at him, utterly bowled over by how much thought they put in her amazing themed present. "This is going to sound strange, but it's one of the most amazing gifts I think I've ever gotten." Setting her new toy aside, she moved up on her knees to kiss his lips, then Killian's, letting both kisses linger. "Thank you."

"What do you say, love?" Liam purred, his fingers dancing over her hipbone. "Shall we play?"

"How do you want me?"

Killian nuzzled her jaw, thrilled that she wanted to indulge them. "What do _you_ want, Emma? Any deliciously naughty thoughts going through your head?"

There was one. It was similar to another game they'd played, but what did it matter? Her new toys made it exciting. Smiling wickedly, she whispered her fantasy to them, pleased as they groaned almost in unison. Killian fused his mouth to hers in a heated kiss, smacking her ass firmly. "Go. We'll be waiting."

She grabbed Liam by the back of the neck and kissed him too before getting up, boxes piled in her arms. They wobbled a little as she bounded up the stairs, excitement making her skin tingle. She reminded Liam of his promise from the morning, something she knew they would enjoy as much as she. They hadn't indulged since Paris, since that first glorious night at Cedér.

Her wedding gift sat at the foot of the bed; she slipped her new dildo into it, for use later. Then she hurried into the bathroom to change. The silk of the lingerie felt amazing against her skin, a matching bra and panty set that made it look like she had more cleavage than she really did. Her suspicions about the Hogwarts outfit were spot on; it _was_ tight. Tight but not uncomfortable. She left the top buttons open, loosely tying the stripped tie around her neck. An excited shiver raced down her spine when she caught sight of her reflection. She ran a brush through her hair, taking the time to curl it a bit, making it soft and wavy. She found a silver handkerchief in the box, using it as a head band. She really wanted to knock their socks off.

The robes, when she finally put them on, were heavier than she expected. They fell past her knees, the front clasp mostly covering her sexy outfit. She added only a hint of make up, some eyeshadow and gloss, hoping she looked at least a _little_ innocent. Her thoughts were anything but.

While their wife changed, Liam and Killian set to work making the bedroom into more of an office space. The den would have been better, but Emma had made a very special request and they couldn't deny her. Besides, they could pretend it was a professor's private rooms. Killian changed into dark slacks and dress shirt, covering it with a brown cardigan sweater. Leaving his brother to get ready, he opened the chest to find the things they would need. The swing lay near the bottom on the chest; he moved it into a pocket on the side for easy access. Emma's new dildo, lube, nipple clamps and riding crop were laid aside, special; he retrieved an anal plug for good measure. When Emma asked to be dominated, she knew exactly what she was asking for. She trusted them not to push her past her limits. It was easier than most would believe, since all they ever wanted was her pleasure. Everything they did was for _her_ pleasure.

Liam found a pair of old corduroy pants in the closet; he paired them with an older blue shirt, completing the look with suspenders. He wasn't sure if it was very professorial, but he probably wouldn't be wearing it very long anyway.

"Ready, brother?"

Liam nodded. "Aye."

"Remember just let her lead." Killian knew Liam still found these role plays a little disconcerting. He never had been good at being someone he wasn't and this was well outside his comfort zone. But this kind of game was exactly what they'd hoped for when they tried to come up with a truly spectacular gift for Christmas. The toy had even been Liam's idea. It made Killian happy, seeing his brother really embrace everything their trio could be.

They each took a seat in the armchairs, one of the bedside tables between them. Killian had brought some champagne up; he filled the glasses about halfway. He fetched his journal, moving the chair so he could write while Liam appeared to be engrossed in a book.

Emma opened the door a fraction, checking to see if everything was ready. Her "professors" seemed to be in position, all she had to do was enter the fray. Silently, she shut the door again and knocked.

"Enter."

Emma pulled open the door, careful to keep her uniform covered. "Professor Jones…" She bit her lip, looking from one to the other. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company. Um, hi…other Professor Jones?"

"Swan."

"I can come back lat…" Emma began, but Liam cut her off.

"It's quite all right, Miss Swan," he said reassuringly. He hoped his curiosity didn't show too much; he was dying to see what she looked like under the robes. They'd put a lot of care into choosing the various pieces. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping you could explain the Summoning Charm again? I'm still having trouble with it."

"Did you do your reading?"

"Yes, but…" She stepped forward, the robes swishing around her very bare legs. "Every time I try it, nothing comes."

Liam didn't miss the way her lips curved around the word "comes." Vixen knew exactly what she was doing. "And just what were you hoping for, Miss Swan? Some private tutoring?"

"Another one?" Killian chimed in, still writing in his little book. "That's the third one this week, brother."

Emma bristled. "Nevermind then. I'll sort it out on my own. Good night, Professor."

Liam jumped up and grabbed her arm. Not hard, but enough to force her to turn. "Don't listen to my brother, Miss Swan. He doesn't understand the challenge of charmwork." Liam thought he was doing pretty well; he'd only seen the Potter movies with Emma. He'd been too busy to read the books; perhaps that would change now. "Bloody Transfiguration."

Emma shook her head. "No, it's okay. I really can figure it out." She could just imagine how popular the Jones brothers would be as Hogwarts teachers. Almost every girl in the school would have crushes on them. And why not? In her real life, she'd instantly recognized how virile and attractive they were. It was what initially drew them together. To find out they were sweet and loving and supportive under that just made her about the luckiest woman in the world.

"Miss Swan, my brother's taking the mickey out of you. There's been no one. And I've never had a student in my private chamber."

He must have realized that he was still holding her arm, as he abruptly let go. She looked from his hand to his face, the earnest blue gaze searing her. "I should go then."

"There's no reason to get behind in your studies, lass. You're very bright, some spells are just more challenging than others. Let me help you."

"But what about…"

"Killian won't tell anyone; will you, brother?"

"Only if I get to stay."

Emma's heart sped up; finally looking at him properly, she could see him as an attractive older professor. The cardigan was the perfect touch. As she watched, Killian stood, slowly closing the space. "After all, I'm just as good at Charms as my brother."

She wet her lips, loving the way her flats made them loom over her. "Okay."

"Fantastic," Liam said, gesturing toward Killian. "We'll practice on you then, brother."

Emma had been very giddy to find a wand buried in the box with her robes; she produced it now from the special pocket sown into the left side. _"Accio Professor Jones."_

Of course, nothing happened. "Try again," Liam intoned from behind her. "Be specific." She tried that, actually using Killian's name this time. She scowled as his lips quirked up in a teasing grin. As she let out a little huff of frustration, Liam curled his hand around hers. "You're overthinking it. Relax." Together they pointed the wand at Killian's journal. Still nothing. There might not be any literal magic in the room, but Emma's whole body felt alive. Liam was a very hands on teacher, positioning her body, demonstrating how he wanted her to wave the wand. Complete with a low seductive tone designed to wet her panties.

It didn't take long for her to be boiling under the heavy robes.

"Just a minute, Professor," Emma mumbled. She held the wand in two fingers, awkwardly releasing the clasp. Quickly, she shrugged out of the robes, tossing them into the chair previously occupied by Killian.

It was like all the air had left the room. Neither brother could tear their eyes away from her. The swells of her breasts peeked out of the shirt; the sleeves were rolled up. Despite wearing flats, her legs looked incredible in the very short skirt. Liam knew that if she bent over it would _not_ cover her ass. She was beautiful, alluring, sexy…his cock stiffened in seconds. Killian was similarly affected, quickly yanking off his cardigan, not bothering to conceal his erection.

"Can we try again?"

Liam shook himself. "Of course." This time when he moved up behind Emma, he made no move to hide his arousal. He knew she felt it; he saw the way her throat worked as she swallowed. Her pupils dilated; Killian watched as her nipples stiffened under the fabric of her shirt. He couldn't wait to have them between his lips.

Emma licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry. When she tried to wave the wand, she dropped it. "Oops." When she bent to pick it up, the skirt rode up and she distinctly heard Liam groan. "Professor? Are you okay?"

Christ, he could see right down her top, the green edges of her bra driving him crazy. "Just fine, lass."

"Are you sure?" she whispered. She grabbed the tie and pulled it lose, letting it fall to the floor.

"What did you really come here for, Miss Swan?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin; Killian had sneaked up on her! He was at her back, close enough for her to feel his breath. "I told you…tutoring." It didn't sound real, even to her own ears.

"I think you're a liar."

She breathed deeply, helpless to control her arousal. "What else could I want?"

Suddenly, she felt two pairs of hands on her waist, one above the other. Liam's fingers were teasing the place where her shirt met the waistband of her skirt; she shuddered when he reached bare skin. The wand fell from her hand, hitting the floor with a clatter. Biting her lip, she laid her hands over his, slowly dragging them up to cup her breasts. He began to knead slowly, Emma's eyes falling shut as Killian pushed her skirt up and roughly grabbed her ass. She let out an audible moan, hungry for their touch.

"Well, aren't you the little temptress," Killian growled in her ear. He ground his erection against the curve of her ass, smiling as she shivered. "Whatever shall we do with her, brother?"

Liam plucked open one of the buttons of her shirt, more green peeking out. He longed to lick and suck on her tender flesh. "Say it, Miss Swan," he commanded softly. She felt a fresh wave of lust roll through her; this was exactly what she'd fantasized. She needed them to possess her, to make her theirs in every way.

"I want…" A whimper tore from her throat, Liam's fingers teasing the edge of her bra, so close to where she needed him. "I _need…"_

"What?" Killian demanded, lips ghosting over her throat.

"You," she breathed at last, knees weakening with every touch. "I need you to fuck me."

"Such filthy language," Killian muttered, hands sliding over her hip bones. Abruptly his fingers dug into her flesh and yanked her flush against his aching crotch. "Is this what you need?"

"Oh god."

"Answer him, Miss Swan," Liam growled, another button popping loose. "Tell us exactly what you want."

They really were going to make her say it. "I want…I want to be yours," she said at last. "In every way. Use me however you want. Please!"

Liam groaned in triumph, ducking to fuse his lips to hers. She clutched at his neck as he sucked greedily on her tongue. She felt Killian unzip her skirt and push the offending material over her hips; he dropped to his knees to play with her ass. He held her steady as Liam stripped off her shirt, growling in approval as she yanked down his suspenders. "She's stunning, brother."

Killian gave her hip a firm pat; Liam spun her around so her back rested against his chest. He held her arms firmly, not enough to hurt, but enough that she knew better than to move. She was forced to watch as Killian stripped slowly, covering the toned muscle beneath his clothes. Emma whimpered, core throbbing as he freed his stiff cock.

"You're such a greedy lass," he said, watching as she tried in vain to rock against his brother's crotch. "One not enough?"

She shook her head, not trusting her voice. The tension mounted; Killian seemed content to tease her with his lips and hands, stroking her thighs, her belly. Everywhere but where she needed him.

"So fucking sexy," Liam growled into her skin. The green and silver set off her pale skin perfectly, her nipples strained against the fabric.

"Please, Professor."

Killian hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, gently tugging them down. "She's soaked."

"And we've hardly begun." Liam unclasped the front of her bra and let it fall from her body. "Put her in the chair."

Emma expected one of the comfortable armchairs, but Killian produced one of the wooden chairs from the dining room. As Liam stripped, Killian tied her wrists and legs to the chair, forcing her legs wide and exposing her sodden sex. She tested her bonds a little, a thrill shooting down her spine at being bound. She loved it. They laid out the supplies and toys on top of the chest, her heart racing as she saw what they had planned for her. She just knew it would be a night to remember.

Liam appeared in front of her, erection in his hand. Instinctively, Emma tried to move closer, eager for a treat. "Are you sure you know what you've signed on for, Miss Swan? My brother and I can be very…demanding."

"Yes."

"Good. Now suck."

Emma had to lean over pretty steeply from where she sat to reach his swollen cock. She wasted no time taking him into her mouth, obscene slurping noises filling the room as she sucked him. Liam wasn't his usual gentle self, grabbing her hair to hold her as he blatantly fucked her mouth, filthy curses tumbling from his lips. Quicker than she expected, her body began to protest, her jaw and back starting to ache. Liam reveled in her warm wet mouth, only pulling out before he could spill down her throat. Emma only got a moment to breathe before Killian was before her, demanding the same. Her eyes watered, but her body was on _fire_ relishing the feeling of being used for someone else's pleasure.

"Such a sweet mouth," Killian grunted, holding her hair back so he could watch. "The rest of her will be just as sweet."

She moaned as he forced himself deeper, brushing the back of her throat. When she thought she could take no more, he pulled out of her, letting her suck down much needed air before kissing her. "Our good little Slytherin."

She soaked in his praise, her body desperate to be touched. "Thank you, Professor."

Liam knelt beside his brother, his fingers dipping between her thighs. She whimpered, trying to move, to get closer, but her restraints dug into her skin. "I'll bet she tastes incredible."

"Taste her then," Killian agreed, eyeing her erect nipples. "Get her ready for it."

She knew what he meant. The enormous dildo. If she was going to take it, she was going to need a lot of prepping. Liam pulled her to the edge of the chair, knees splayed as wide as the ropes would allow. She cried out as he licked his first stripe over her slick flesh, nearly coming on the spot. "Don't hold back," her lover growled. "We're going to wring every drop of pleasure from this body."

Christ, she already felt like she was drowning. She arched as he licked again, Killian standing so he could cup her breasts. "Yes, yes!" she cried, trying to thrust into his hands.

"Bloody firecracker, so desperate to be good and fucked." Killian bent over, sucking one nipple into his mouth, lashing the bid with his tongue. Their combined ministrations had her coming in minutes, the first of many, she knew. Liam didn't stop licking her, tonguing her hole, keeping her on the edge of sanity as Killian prepped her other breast. She realized too late what he was about; the cold metal tightened around her aching nipples, one after the other, the chain dangling between them. A brief tug set a jolt of need to her clit, more wetness coated Liam's warm tongue.

"She's ready."

Emma wanted to protest that she wasn't ready, that she didn't want the pleasure to stop, but she had no voice. Imagine her surprise when she felt the sharp jolt of the riding crop on her clamped nipple! She screamed, the pain intense but quick. The crop struck her other nipple; she didn't scream, but a pornographic moan tumbled from her lips.

"Blindfold her," Killian barked.

Emma tried to open her eyes, but they used her handkerchief to rob her of her sight. In an instant, she was hyperaware; the cool air of the room on her overheated skin, the slickness between her thighs, the pleasurable tightness around her nipples. "Again," she pleaded in a broken voice. "Again!"

Liam and Killian took turns with the riding crop, lashing her nipples as they watched her carefully. When they knew she could take no more, they soothed her skin with their mouths, the sensation setting off another intense climax. Emma bucked against her bonds, the silk rope preventing her from hurting herself. She couldn't remember the last time she climaxed like that and there was so much more to experience.

She sagged in the chair as they released her from her bonds, lips tenderly touching the reddened flesh of her wrists and ankles. Liam removed her blindfold; he wanted her to see what was in store. He held her as Killian cleaned up the chair, her ass nestled against his straining erection. "Hmm, Professor."

Liam couldn't help it, he maneuvered her so he could rub against her swollen sex. "You're going to feel fucking amazing, Miss Swan."

She wet her lips, lazily rocking against him. "You're so…big. Fuck."

Liam chuckled darkly. "No adolescent boys here, Miss Swan."

She reached between her legs, holding him against her clit as she rolled her hips. She wanted him _in_ , riding her into oblivion, but there was time for that. "No one will believe me," she panted. "I've wanted to fuck you for so long."

"Dirty girl, lusting after her professor."

"Professors," she corrected.

"Is that so?"

"If this is a dream, don't wake me up."

"Definitely not a dream." He turned her so they could kiss, Emma sinking her fingers into his hair. They made out slowly but thoroughly, not pausing until she felt something thick and hard between her legs.

"Oh fuck," she hissed.

"Such a wanton thing." Killian teased her hole, just rubbing her, her juices quickly coating the toy. "Do you want this?"

"God yes."

"Come. We're going to watch."

Emma's legs wobbled a little as she stood and headed for the chair. Killian made a show of licking the suction cup and securing the large toy to the table, just like she had for them so many months ago. She started to straddle the chair but Liam stopped her. "Bend over."

She did, grabbing the back of the chair. She felt warm rough hands on her ass, a wet tongue grazed her hole. She moaned, Killian massaging her, making her even wetter. Accustomed to their anal play, she relaxed as they played with her, cool lube touching her skin as a small anal plug was inserted. "For later," Killian assured her, placing a tender kiss on the small of her back.

She nodded, eager for the swing. The plug shifted inside her as she stood and straddled the seat of the chair. The curved shape of the dildo meant she had to tilt her hips, her feet hooked into the bottom rung. Liam gave her his arm to hold as she shifted to find the right angle. She moaned, the tip just barely penetrating her.

"Go slow," Killian advised, holding her other side. "It's big."

She nodded, bobbing experimentally, taking a little more with each thrust. The odd shape was disconcerting at first, but she quickly came to love it, the way it curved inside her, the ridges stroking her walls. She reached the wider base, pausing before she tried to take it. It was wider than her boys, enough to give her pause.

"Easy, lass," Liam murmured. "Relax."

Killian reached between her legs, rhythmically rubbing her clit. A fresh surge of wetness coated the toy, easing her way. "That's it, Miss Swan," he praised. "Nearly there. Feel good?"

"Yeah," she gasped, eyes falling shut. "I want it all inside me."

"Perhaps you were sorted into the wrong house, lass," Killian chuckled. "Our little vixen, never satisfied."

Liam moved behind her, lightly stroking her clamped nipples. Together, they made her wet enough to take the whole toy, the wide base stretching her like few things ever had. The only time she'd ever felt _that_ full was when they were both inside her, their long thick cocks fucking both her holes simultaneously. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Emma cried, body trembling. It was so deep inside her, hitting her g spot with every tiny rock of her hips.

"Too much?"

"No, no, I just…Jesus. It's so good."

"Come for us, Miss Swan," Killian coaxed. "You know you want to."

The moment she felt his tongue on her clit, she detonated, a third orgasm rocking her. She bounced hard on the toy, the chain between her breasts striking her belly over and over, adding a whole other dimension to her high. "Yes, yes, _yes!"_

Liam was so hard, he felt like he might come on the spot. Emma was a wanton goddess all the time, but this was different. Her absolute trust in them was staggering. He knew the long hard road they'd walked to get here intimately; all he ever wanted was to be her safe harbor.

Emma gasped for breath, not protesting in the slightest as Liam picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Stay still, love," he intoned gently. "This will hurt." She whined in pain as they removed the clamps, the blood rushing back into her nipples. To distract her, both brothers covered her body in kisses, worshiping her as the pain faded into nothing. She nearly melted with joy as lips covered hers; she cupped Liam's scruffy cheek to keep him there.

"You are so lovely."

"And yet still unfucked." She turned her head, finding Killian there, his lips begging to be kissed. She didn't hesitate, coaxing him to open so she could stroke his tongue with hers. "I need it. Please, Professors."

Killian thought they could skip the pretense now, but his wife still wanted to play. He groaned as she took him in hand, quickly bringing him back to full hardness. "Fuck."

"Don't you want to be inside me?" she whispered, twisting her hand around him the way she knew he liked. "Feel how wet I am for you? Make me yours, Professor."

Killian's control snapped. He shoved her onto her back and buried himself between her thighs. Emma moaned loudly as he took her, her body still sensitive. "Fuck, _fuck_ ," he growled, reveling in her wet heat. "Bloody minx."

"Oh god, yes!"

Liam growled dangerously; it went right to Emma's clit. Killian seemed to sense it too; he thrust a couple more times before moving to give his brother a go. Emma heard him moving around as Liam settled on top of her, pushing deeply inside her slick cunt. "Emma," he grunted. "Fucking hell."

She rocked into him, taking all of his considerable length. "I need this," she whimpered, clenching around him. "I need you both in me, filling me, claiming me. Fuck, Professor."

"Soon, Miss Swan. Very soon." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Killian setting up the swing. He slowed his hips, forcing Emma to look. "We're going to put you in that, Miss Swan. We're going to wake this whole castle with your screams."

She thought she might spontaneously combust. She was so turned on, she hardly noticed when Liam went still and pulled out of her. It wasn't until he held out his hand that she stood. The swing hung from the eyelet in the ceiling, surprisingly inviting. But then again, she knew the pleasure that could be found there. Eagerly she climbed in, trying to steady her breathing as they secured her arms and legs once more. Arms above her head, legs splayed wide; she was exposed and vulnerable and yet she felt utterly safe. Each brother leaned down to kiss her passionately, their hands sliding over her body. They avoided her sensitive nipples, not wanting to hurt her. Cocks rubbed her abused sex, sending fresh sparks of arousal over her body. "Please," she begged, trembling. "Please!"

Liam disappeared behind her, lips on her shoulder as he lubed up his fingers. She went completely still, her eyes on Killian. He was stroking himself, one of her weaknesses, feeding her arousal. Cool fingers touched her rear entrance, easing out the plug and massaging the wider opening. It felt good; Liam knew just how to work her up. He got her good and slippery before moving to coat his cock in lube.

"Relax." Emma nodded, closing her eyes as her lover pushed inside her slowly, stretching her. A loud moan tumbled from her lips; god, it had been too long since she'd been fucked in the ass. Suspended as she was, she couldn't move, but it felt incredible all the same.

"Oh my god. Don't stop!"

"Bloody hell, you're so tight," Liam grunted, desperate to keep his strokes even. "Love this ass so much."

Emma forced her eyes open, seeking Killian's. His blue ones were black, stormy, _possessive._ She shivered. "Now," she pleaded, imploring him with her eyes. "Put your cock in me!"

She was only a little disappointed when he ducked to lick her, tongue playing with her clit as Liam fucked her ass. It had her on the edge in seconds, then he backed off, leaving her frustrated. "Professor! Please! Please!"

Killian covered her mouth with his as he finally pressed inside her, all the way to the hilt. Emma screamed, pleasure burning through her, the pleasure of being utterly full. All she could do was hang on while they found a rhythm, Liam's hands on her hips, Killian's covering hers. It was real, raw and intoxicating; the sensation of floating as they used her body for their pleasure. The last time they did this people watched them, watched as the trio fed off each other's lust, the brothers intent on Emma's pleasure. Submitting to them in this way _did_ bring her pleasure; it was the kind of pleasure she never expected to experience. But her love for them was unshakable; they'd proven themselves time and again. Now she could simply be.

"Come," Liam growled, his own orgasm perilously close. "Come!"

His harsh demand was more than enough to set her off; white hot pleasure seared her, body seizing with the force of her climax. It was too intense to scream; her voice utterly spent. Liam grunted hoarsely in her ear, her name on his lips as he spilled wetly inside her. He came so hard he saw stars, his skin tingled with pleasure. Killian was right behind, pulsing against her womb. He would never tire of how this felt, the connection the three shared when they were together like this. This was heaven.

They were not surprised that Emma passed out almost immediately. They'd run her harder than usual, even though it had been at her request. Together, they worked to remove her from the swing, Killian carrying her to the bed. He cleaned her up, placing a tender kiss to her brow. "I love you, Emma."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Love you too," she mumbled.

"Rest, my darling. You must be exhausted."

"Coming to bed?"

"In a moment, I promise." He cleaned up the scattered clothes while Liam washed and dried all their toys. Killian yanked on some boxers to run down to the kitchen to get his wife some water in case she woke up. He'd been right to do so, since she was groggily moving over for Liam when he returned. "Thirsty?"

"Very," she croaked. Liam helped her up so she could drink; she didn't think to protest, she was too tired. But she loved every second of their role play. It was everything she could have hoped for.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

Liam's lips touched her forehead. "We love you so much, sweetheart."

"Me too." She smiled weakly. "Thank you for an amazing Christmas."

"Our first as a family." He quickly downed a few gulps of water for himself, holding Emma as Killian joined them. His brother pulled up the duvet; Emma sighed happily. "Sleep, my love."

She fought sleep long enough to kiss each of them in turn. "Hold me?"

As if there was anything else for them to do. They snuggled close to her, stroking her skin until she fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** The SJT is back! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Things are going to start happening quickly now. so buckle up!

 **Disclaimer:** No.

 **Chapter 11**

Liam rubbed the back of his neck, allowing his eyes to fall shut. He'd spent all morning reading reports, more than a hundred pages worth, but he needed a working knowledge of all of them before his staff meeting that afternoon. The fruits of his earlier inspection tour were gradually paying off, but the holidays slowed things down. Now that the New Year had come and gone, his superiors wanted a firm plan in place to get Operations up to scratch. What mission was on the horizon, Liam didn't know. He suspected Killian might have an idea, but his brother was forbidden to speak of such things.

More and more, Liam noticed the strain on his brother. Something was brewing over at Intelligence. After their peaceful Christmas, Killian had been called back earlier than expected; whatever it was, it was meant for his eyes alone. The week between Christmas and New Year's Killian spent at MI-5, only coming home late at night to sleep restlessly in their wife's arms. Emma was worried about him and Liam secretly agreed. Killian was a good officer, a better man, but whatever secrets he was keeping weighed on him. Liam was close to throwing aside protocol and force his brother to confide in them. If he couldn't trust his family, then what was the point?

The subject of trust weighed on Liam's mind of late. In the past, he would have put his trust in the Navy and its procedures unquestioningly. But falling in love with Emma, embarking on this journey with her, forming their close knit trio, was forcing him to think matters through in ways he never would have before. It was frightening, to say the least. However, Liam was becoming more comfortable with fear. Or at least, better at confronting it and not allowing it to guide his actions.

Liam Jones had never been enthusiastic about trying new things, but that was before he met Emma Swan.

" _Emma…are you sure about this?"_

 _She cocked a brow at him. "You promised, Liam."_

" _I know I did. I just…" He hadn't thought she'd use her power so publicly? At least, it felt public to Liam._

 _She frowned, twisting the toy between delicate fingers. "It's okay," she said, sounding more supportive than Liam knew he deserved. She was so excited to explore submission with him and all Liam ever seemed to do was disappoint her._

 _He knelt in front of her. "It's not okay," he said, feeling terrible. He struggled to articulate why he was hesitating after all he'd accomplished so far. "I want this with you, Emma. I truly do."_

 _A hopeful smile quirked her lips up. "Then tell me what you need, Liam. We usually never have trouble telling each other what we need."_

 _He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. "This is uncharted territory for me, lass. I often don't understand the things I feel."_

 _Her beautiful face softened. "How about I explain why I'd like you to do this then?" Liam nodded, curious about her reasoning. She laid the toy aside, resting his large hands on her thighs. "Remember when we went to Brighton?" Liam nodded again, the memories rushing back. She'd put her body entirely in their power; it was intoxicating. "I wore those vibrating underwear and you guys_ tortured _me for hours. It was amazing. I loved every second. And then when we got back to the hotel and you punished me for being naughty…I craved everything you did to me. When we play like that, when I'm bound and desperate to obey…I want to show you what that feels like. Does that make sense?"_

 _Liam nodded. He was beginning to see where she was going with this. It was bloody rousing to hear her talk about it though. "I do want to please you, love."_

 _She cupped his cheek. "You wanting to try pleases me, Liam." She bent to gently kiss his lips. "I chose these," she continued, picking up the small plug, "because I thought they would help. I don't want to throw you into the deep end of the pool, you know?"_

 _He swallowed, eyeing the plug. A nervous excitement tingled under his skin; deep down, he believed that everything she did was to help him. He wanted to explore this side of himself; he could only accomplish that if he trusted her. "While I'm at work, eh?"_

" _The only people who will know will be you, me and Killian, I promise."_

" _Will he be sharing my…fate?"_

" _He can. In fact, I think he'd enjoy a little too much." They both chuckled. Killian was far more comfortable with his needs than Liam was, something the elder Jones envied. Emma smirked. "As your Mistress, I'm definitely for it."_

" _You love having both of us to play with, don't you?"_

 _She nodded. "It's definitely a perk of being married to two hot guys."_

 _He grinned. "Hot, huh?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend you were celibate before you met me, Liam Jones. You are far too good at pleasing a woman."_

 _His smile only widened. "Am I? Do tell."_

 _Emma's green eyes darkened; she wet her lips. Liam watched silently as she peeled her sweater off her body, then her bra. Without a word, she coaxed his head to her nipple, sighing as he began to suck._

 _The next morning, he left for work wearing the smallest of his new plugs._

Had that only been a week ago? In some ways, it felt like another lifetime. He'd been so uncomfortable that day, convinced that everyone could tell. Whenever he moved, he could feel the plug shift inside him; sometimes it would rub a sensitive spot and he'd need to bite his lip to stop from moaning aloud. He kept to his office as much as he could, but none of his coworkers seemed the wiser. Emma was so proud of him when he got home, she dropped to her knees and sucked him off in the foyer. Later, as the trio lay in bed panting, he asked when he could wear the plug again.

Liam stood, intent on fetching some coffee. He rarely asked his assistant to get it; such a task felt beneath the young man. There was an unspoken pact between the two men, the latter the only other direct witness to Clara's unpleasant visit. The poor man had been interrogated almost as often as Liam himself, but strangely the investigation had gone quiet. Liam, when he allowed himself to think about it, had a bad feeling.

Every step he took was a reminder of Emma. They were still taking things slow; a week on, she allowed him to try the next sized plug. It was still a strange feeling, something hard and unyielding in so intimate a place, but he was beginning to relish it. Was this how Emma felt when they were inside her? Was this feeling why she craved the things he and his brother did to her? Liam could never forget that very first night when she allowed them both inside her body at once. He'd gotten his first taste of her arse, how tight she was, the way she moaned as they fucked her. For Liam, who never expected to participate in a threesome, let alone _enjoy_ it, it was a taste of all the things he'd been missing in his life. He'd never met anyone like Emma. When Killian suggested the brothers try to find her again, he was all too happy to agree.

Coffee acquired, he headed back to his office, nodding at some fellow officers as they passed. When he got to the lieutenant's desk, he stopped. "Why is my door closed?"

The young man hopped to attention. "You have a visitor, sir. She gave me strict orders that you were not to be disturbed."

Liam's brows shot up in surprise. There was only one woman he knew that could be so bold. "Quite right. If anyone calls, I'm out. Is that clear, Lieutenant?"

"Aye, sir!" They exchanged salutes, then Liam let himself into his office.

He was not surprised to find Emma Swan-Jones perusing his bookshelf and examining one of his model ships. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Emma felt a tingle go up her spine; her husband's accent never failed to thrill her. "Can't a wife visit her husband at work?"

"Aye, but the question is who has come to visit? My wife or my Mistress?"

She smiled broadly; her Liam was learning to play the game. "Which do you want?"

Liam set his coffee on the desk. "I guess that depends on what you're wearing under that coat." He couldn't help but recall the last time a woman showed up dressed in heels and a coat. Clara thought she could seduce him, that he would want her again if she gave him what she thought he wanted. It was clumsy and piteous; Liam no longer felt sorry for her. This was Emma, his beloved wife, his everything. If she wanted to play with him, he would willingly give himself to her.

Emma stepped closer, fingering the belt of her trenchcoat. She'd chosen this on purpose, wanting to replace the bad memories Liam had here with new ones. She had a carefully laid plan, wanting to give both of her husbands the attention they deserved. "Who says I'm wearing anything?"

Liam licked his lips, stifling a groan. Less than three minutes and he was hard as a rock. "Emma."

She lifted her stilettoed foot to the desk, giving him a flash of the stockings she wore. Contrary to her tease, she was wearing something. Very _little_ but still something. The coat parted just enough to hint at the black lace around her hips, the garters holding up her stockings. "Take off your jacket."

Liam plucked clumsily at the buttons, unable to tear his eyes away from her crotch. Haphazardly, he tossed his jacket into the wooden chair, breathlessly waiting for her next command.

Emma reached out and took his hand, guiding it between her thighs. She shivered as he touched her already damp slit. "Still wearing your plug?"

"Yes, Mistress," he murmured, deftly rubbing her clit.

Emma bit her lip, her hips gently rocking into his touch, the rough pads of his fingers delicious on her skin. A fresh wave of lust gripped her, turned on by his obedience. "Hmm, that's my good boy. Would you like to pleasure your Mistress?"

"Yes," he breathed. "Please, Mistress."

"Take off your pants and open your shirt," she commanded, sucking in a breath as he teased her hole with clever fingers. "Then sit in your chair, Captain."

He didn't want to stop touching her, but he hastened to obey. Shoes, trousers and pants hit the floor in moments; he unbuttoned his shirt as he unceremoniously dropped into the chair behind his desk. Emma moved between him and the desk, making a show of scooping up his papers and stacking them in a messy pile near her computer. The heels made her legs look fantastic, his hand drifted to his aching cock.

"No touching," she scolded, knowing him better than he did. "Not unless I say."

Liam swallowed hard. "Aye, Mistress."

Emma turned to face him, a pleased smile on her face. Slowly, she loosened her belt, parting the garment so he could see her. Liam's nostrils flared and his jaw slackened as he drank her in. Her lingerie was black, the lace around her hips mirrored by the bra that covered her breasts. She shrugged the coat off her shoulders, allowing it to pool on the floor. "Are you going to be a good boy for me, Liam?"

"Yes, Mistress," he whispered, heart hammering in his chest. He'd willingly do anything she asked; he just wanted to please her.

"Good. I'd hate to have to punish you."

His cock twitched at that; the idea of his Mistress punishing him no longer disconcerting. She was quite adept at knowing what would make him crazy. He watched as she hopped up on his desk, legs splayed wide, exposing her swollen wet sex to his hungry gaze. His breath caught when he saw that she too was wearing an anal plug.

Emma smiled when he saw her little surprise. She leaned back, braced on her right arm, the left drifting between her legs. She touched the end of the plug, moving it in slow circles. Her eyes drifted shut in pleasure, the plug large enough to touch some very sensitive spots. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," she murmured, pleasuring herself. "Does it feel good, Liam? Mine is so big, love the way it stretches me."

Liam moaned, adjusting his seat, his body throbbing with need. The movement shifted the plug inside him, causing him to bite back an even louder moan. They couldn't be loud; his assistant was right outside the door. "Yes, Mistress," he whimpered at last. "It feels…good inside me."

Emma anchored her feet on the edge of the desk, splaying her knees. "Lick me," she demanded, arousal dripping on the desk. "Make me come."

Liam lunged forward, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips as he bent to taste her. Her scent filled his nostrils, that heady combination of sunflowers and sex. He pressed on her plug with his thumbs, teasing her as he enthusiastically ate her out. He licked and laved, tongue swirling around her swollen clit, relishing the way she writhed. Emma arched and bucked, thrusting her hips against his face. His scruff rubbed deliciously against her thighs and lips, increasing her pleasure.

"Fuck, just like that," she whispered, her blonde hair pooling on the desk as her back bowed. "Feels so good."

Liam paused long enough to breathe, then dove back in, tonguing her hole eagerly, his nose rubbing her clit. Emma whined and quivered, her orgasm so close. She loved the naughtiness of having him in his office, forever branding the space as hers. She had to bite hard on her lip to keep from crying out as she drowned in bliss.

Liam slowed but didn't stop, licking her clean. His cock ached fiercely, desperate to feel her around him, squeezing him. As she panted for breath, he kissed a wet path up her belly, smearing her arousal across her pale skin. "Thank you, Mistress," he murmured, lips brushing the swell of her breast.

Emma sagged back against the desk, her body humming from her high, but not sated. She grabbed his shirt and dragged his lips to hers, her back hitting the desk as they made out. She tasted herself on his tongue, adding to her desperate need for him. "Get inside me," she panted, lips so close to his. "Fuck your Mistress on this desk, Captain."

He didn't need to be told twice. Liam pressed her knees back, aligning their hips. She was so aroused that she took him easily, back arching. She felt incredible, hot, wet, so fucking tight with the plug. He could feel it rub him with every stroke, increasing his own pleasure. "Like this, Mistress?"

She looked down at where they were joined, his thick cock glistening with her juices. "Yes. Fuck."

He rode her slowly, deeply, needing this to last. Every stroke jolted the plug inside him, making curse under his breath. It felt _so_ good. "Bloody fuck."

Emma sank her fingers into his hair, tugging and pulling as he fucked her. "Don't come," she whispered, giving him a firm tug. "I wanna come on this cock over and over and over."

He tried to hold back his moan, but he didn't succeed very well. This was a test of his endurance and stamina; he couldn't fail her. Reaching between them, he circled her clit until she climaxed a second time, arching under him. Emma whimpered, Liam still rigid inside her. Smiling, she pushed him away, gesturing for him to return to the chair. When he did, she climbed into his lap, grinding over him, the hard ridge of his cock right on her clit. He cupped her ass, squeezing the globes as she tormented him. When she finally sank down, he watched as she stripped her bra and tossed it to the floor. Cupping her breasts, she offered them to him. "Suck."

Liam lost track of time, bringing Emma pleasure his only goal. She orgasmed again, walls fluttering along his shaft, nearly dragging him with her. But she hadn't given him permission to come. He gritted his teeth, desperate to hang on. Emma only gave him a short break, climbing back up on the desk on her hands and knees. It was torture, riding her sweet cunt, knowing he couldn't climax. She was truly teaching him obedience.

After Emma climaxed a fourth time, she collapsed on the desk. Liam sank into the chair, still hard, still unsatisfied. He'd never felt like this, frustrated yet proud for not giving in. His body yearned for release, but he needed Emma's praise more.

Emma gulped down air, every inch of her body tingling. She felt sated, used in the best way. Most of all she was proud. Liam had done exactly as she asked. He'd brought her to climax repeatedly on his long thick cock, never losing control himself. Yet. She had one more test for her toy.

Slowly, she rose, climbing off the desk with shaky legs. She bent over and kissed her lover languidly, pleased with him. "Very good, Captain. You can obey orders."

"Thank you, Mistress."

She looked him up and down, his cock still stiff. "Can you do one more thing for me?"

"Anything, Mistress." Would she finally let him come? Perhaps wrap those red lips around him?

She beamed. "I want you to do…nothing. Get dressed, go about your day like nothing happened."

His jaw dropped in shock. "What?"

"We'll see how well you can obey when I'm _not_ here," she said with a naughty smirk. "You're frustrated, eager to come. Don't. Don't touch yourself. Don't even think about sex."

How the bloody hell was he not supposed to think about sex when his office reeked to high heaven of it? Not to mention he'd had her on the fucking desk! And in his chair! He'd never be able to enter this room and _not_ think about sex!

"What do you say, Captain?"

He breathed deeply, trying to rein in his body. "Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress."

She kissed him briefly, then went to fetch her clothes, such as they were. It took Liam several more minutes to follow, still flabbergasted she would ask this of him. Emma got off on their pleasure as much as they did hers. She _begged_ them to come inside her, or on her flushed skin, or in her mouth. She was addicted to it. Now she wanted him to _not_ come? Was she mad?

"Don't think I won't know if you fail," she chided him, clearly knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Unless, of course, you want to be punished?"

That did have a certain appeal. "Emma…"

She put a finger to his lips. "Today you're mine to do with as I will, remember?"

Slowly, he nodded. "Aye, Mistress."

Emma let her mask drop and moved to hug him tight. "Love you," she whispered in his ear.

That softened his annoyance. He could do this for her, the woman he loved more than anything. "Love you too, wife."

She kissed him quickly. "See you at home?"

"Aye." Liam watched her run her fingers through her hair to tame it a bit, then stroll out of his office like nothing happened. He heard her say hello to his assistant as she left, the door shutting behind her.

What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Emma shivered against the cold, holding the coat around her as she climbed into her car. That was the lone drawback to playing this game with her men in winter. Next time she did this, she wanted to be somewhere _warm._ At least the heater warmed things up while she waited to leave the garage. She had plans to meet Killian for a late lunch at one of the restaurants down the street from MI-5. She was worried about him. For the last week and a half, his job at Naval Intelligence kept him out late; he sometimes didn't get home until nearly midnight. Emma missed him. He was frequently tired, not able to give her the attention they both wanted. The rare exception was the first time Liam had worn his anal plug for her. Exhausted or no, Killian couldn't turn down time with his Mistress.

She wasn't stupid; she knew something was going on. She hoped he would find the courage to talk about it. The last few nights his nightmares returned, her husband reaching for her in the night. She soothed him with tender kisses and soft touches, which melted into silent needy sex while Liam slept beside them. She knew it wasn't an ideal solution, but until he talked to them about what was going on, she was more than willing to give him whatever comfort he needed.

Today though, she had a plan. A bit unorthodox, but they'd never been a conventional relationship. But perhaps if she reminded him of the trust and love they shared, he'd feel safe enough to open up. It was worth a shot. Continuing Liam's education in submission was just a bonus.

The restaurant was fancy; Emma had to stop by the Navy Club to slip her dress over her lingerie. It was one of Killian's favorites, royal blue, low cut to show off her cleavage, skirt swishing above her knees. She thought changing would make her late—she'd been with Liam longer than she expected, toying with him had been _really_ hot—but she pulled up to the valet right on time.

"Commander Jones is waiting for you, ma'am," the maître d said, showing her to her table. Sure enough, Killian was there, worried eyes lighting up when he spotted her.

"Emma!"

She leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Hey sailor."

Killian gave his wife a squeeze, allowing himself to soak her in. He missed her so much. She was his haven in the storm. "You look stunning."

She smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Commander."

"Hmm, I certainly hope so," he teased.

"Play your cards right," she whispered in his ear. "I miss you."

He wet his lips, missing her just as fiercely. He expected his job would keep him from her more often than he would like, but for it to happen _now_ was a special kind of torture. Their happy peaceful Christmas felt like a million years ago. And with them getting ready to move temporarily so the contractor could do his work…he wanted to be with his family.

Still, his work was important. The Navy captured a suspicious vessel right after Christmas; its cargo was being kept under wraps from the press. It was their first solid lead on who bombed Whitehall in months. He was under strict orders not to divulge _anything._

It was eating him alive.

"I miss you too, my love," he whispered back. People were beginning to stare, so he released her and moved to pull her chair out for her.

Emma smiled, the gesture unnecessary, but so sweet. Her boys could be chivalrous to a fault; she was learning to let them. It was a part of who they were.

A waiter appeared and took their drink orders. "Thank you for lunch," Killian said, taking her hand. "I needed to get out of the office."

"I thought so," she replied, squeezing his fingers. "You've been working really hard lately."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry; we know it's important." She held his gaze for a long minute. "We just miss you."

"Things will get better soon. Anderson's requested more staff for my department."

"That's good?"

"Aye. I'll be able to delegate a bit more. I've made it clear that my family is just as important."

Emma worried her lip between her teeth. "Killian, don't jeopardize your career for us. That's not fair."

"I'm not. If I can't be a good officer and a good husband, then I'd rather just be a good husband."

Unbidden, tears stung her eyes. She'd never known anyone who would sacrifice so much for her, not that she wanted it to come to that. Killian loved the Navy. "I love you."

"And I you, darling." Looking at her, the tears in her eyes, he knew he'd do anything to make her happy. Even give up the career he'd worked so hard for. None of that mattered; he needed his family. A job was simply a job.

They talked of the upcoming relocation, the things that still needed to be done. Killian felt guilty; Emma and Liam were doing most of the work lately. They'd taken several boxes of old clothes and things to one of the local charities; the rest was being carefully packed into Killian's old room. They couldn't use the attic for storage due to the renovations in that part of the house. Suitcases were filled with clothes, much like they had been for their trip to Paris. Since the trio expected to be gone roughly the same amount of time, they had a good idea of what to bring with them.

"I think the contractor's supposed to be by the house on Friday," Emma said, spearing a meatball. "We need to sign the paperwork."

"I'll be there," he promised. The whole renovation of their master suite had been his idea in the first place; he'd led the search for the contractor they'd chosen. This was going to be their future; he wanted it to be perfect.

Emma smiled hopefully. She liked talking about their future. Getting the master bedroom renovated was an important step in preparing their home for a family, children. Once the three of them could settle comfortably, they could make one or both of the other bedrooms into guestrooms. One step away from a nursery. The thought excited and scared her. No one had talked about babies in a while; for that, Emma was grateful. While she knew it was something she wanted now, she was really enjoying time just being married.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Emma blushed. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I'm much more interested in what's going on in that pretty head of yours, lass."

"I was just thinking. Nothing profound."

"It didn't look like nothing," he said gently. He felt guilty about asking her to be vulnerable when he couldn't reciprocate. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He did. He wanted to unburden himself, to feel close to the ones he loved once more. He felt like he was being coming more and more detached and he hated it.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am right now," she said simply. "Just being married to two amazing guys and feeling loved and safe."

That just made him feel worse. Emma had come so far since he met her; she loved he and Liam with her whole heart, unreservedly. "Emma…"

"Shhh. Tell me when you're ready, okay?"

"How did you know?"

She smiled. "Because I know you better than you know yourself."

"You truly do, love." He brought her hand to his lips, her skin warm and soft. But he caught a whiff of something familiar… "Have you seen Liam today?"

She smirked mischievously. "And if I have?"

He inhaled again; she reeked of sex. "I'm going to need you to tell me exactly what you two did together."

"For that, Commander, we're going to need somewhere more private."

He growled softly and reached for his wallet. Extracting enough cash to pay for their meal, he grabbed Emma's hand and tugged her toward the back of the restaurant. Emma giggled, her plans working better than she hoped. The restaurant was old school, with little sitting rooms in both the women's toilet and the roomier family toilet. Killian made a beeline for the family toilet and shut the door behind them with a flick of the lock. He pressed Emma against it, devouring her mouth. "Bloody minx."

She clutched at his uniform, already rocking her hips into his. "Play with us," she begged. "We need you."

"Tell me what you need, sweet," he murmured, attacking her fluttering pulse with his lips. "Christ, you smell of sex."

"I went to Liam's office," she explained breathlessly. "Wearing practically nothing."

Killian groaned, reaching frantically for her skirt. He pushed it up, catching sight of the stockings and garters. "Fuck."

She turned in his arms, hands flush against the door, bending so he could play with her ass. He did as she silently bid, rucking up the skirt and squeezing her bare ass. She could feel his cock, the heat radiating from him, making her wet. "I did," she breathed. "I fucked him, Killian. I ordered him to lick me, to fuck me, to make me come on his cock over and over."

"Fucking hell," he gasped, kneeling to spread her cheeks. He groaned when he spotted the plug, instantly recognizing it as one of her favorites. "Were you wearing this?"

"Yes. I played with it while he watched."

Killian's pants were so tight, it was beginning to hurt. "Tell me I can have you," he muttered. "Need to fuck this sweet quim."

"Soon," she replied. Her legs already felt like jelly, but she managed to stand. Around the corner from the door sat a plush flowered loveseat. Once she had his attention, she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, giving Killian the same view as Liam. She was hot all over, eager for Killian to fill her. She closed the few steps separating them and slowly stripped him of his clothes. Nude, she knelt at his feet. "I want to record this. I want Liam to hear us having sex."

Killian nodded mutely, focused on her hand wrapped around his cock. This was what he'd missed so much, the connection he had with his wife. Just hearing Emma talk about her tryst with his brother had him rock hand and leaking precum; Liam hearing Killian and Emma having sex was something he lived for. God, he was such a voyeur, but he needed it so much.

Emma flashed him a sultry grin and extracted her phone from her little bag. They would be too far too into each other for video, but Emma knew simple audio would be even more torturous for Liam to handle. She found the right app and opened it, her thumb pressing the red record button. Then she laid the phone aside so she could focus solely on the man in front of her.

Killian wet his lips as she ran her hands up his thighs, her cheek nuzzling his thick erection. She stroked his skin, inner thighs, between his legs, his balls. He couldn't stop staring at her, at the way she worshipped him. He let out a shaky breath as her tongue slowly caressed him, root to tip, her fingers curled loosely around the base. "Emma, Emma, Emma," he whimpered, fighting the urge to rock deeper into her mouth.

"Hmmm," she hummed around him, alternating between long sucks between her lips and her tongue teasing the sensitive spot just below the head. She knew what he liked, what she liked, and her thighs were slick with arousal.

The sight of his gorgeous wife on her knees nearly naked and sucking his cock like it was her favorite treat was driving him crazy. When she reached between his legs to rub him in that perfect spot, he nearly came undone. "Fuuuuck," he breathed, finally grasping her hair. He pulled—not too hard, just enough to get her off him—trembling from head to toe. "Need to be inside you, lass. Now."

Emma nodded eagerly, waiting as her lover fell into the loveseat. Killian patted his lap and she followed, not bothering to suppress her moan as he kissed her hard. Her hips moved of their own accord, her flesh seeking his, moaning louder as the hard ridge of him stroked her clit. "God, _please_ ," she gasped, seeking a better angle.

"You're so bloody wet," he muttered, reaching down to line himself up. He stared into his lover's eyes as she took him in, her walls so tight and perfect around him. "God, you feel good."

She rocked experimentally, relishing the drag of his thick cock inside her. "Yes," she replied, all too aware of the recording. She wanted Liam to know how amazing it felt when she fucked his brother. "God yes."

Killian cupped the globes of her ass, content to let her set the pace, soak in her lazy kisses. How many times had they fucked in some random office or store room or bathroom? How many times had they been in public and just _had_ to have each other? Emma was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and she was all his. "Fuck, I need to taste you," he growled, her bouncing breasts teasing him. He unceremoniously yanked the cups of her bra down, thumbs flicking over the hard peaks. Emma keened and arched, hand flailing for his head, desperate to feel his mouth on her. One large hand settled at the base of her spine to hold her steady, his lips curled around a taut peak.

Emma moaned, a fresh wave of wetness soaking her, her hips instinctively moving faster. Skin slapped together, sucking noises and moans echoed in the tiny room. Her first orgasm crashed into her without warning, blossoming outward from her core, every nerve on fire. Killian grunted but hung on; he wasn't finished with her yet. His lover was still trembling from her high when he maneuvered her so she lay on her back, the narrow loveseat wedging them in. She whimpered when her lover slipped from her, but he was soon back, her legs over his shoulders fucking her with abandon. Emma dragged his lips to hers, silencing her cries of pleasure. God, she loved making him lose control!

Killian was all too aware that Emma sometimes enjoyed rough sex, but he couldn't have stopped himself, even if he wanted to. Everything about this drove him wild: the public setting, the recording, his lover's naughty devious nature. He couldn't get enough.

Emma reached down and stroked her clit quickly. "Come inside me," she demanded. "Wanna feel your cum in me." She was being cruder than usual, but she knew Liam would hear it. Giving Killian was she had denied him would make him _insane._

Killian growled, hips moving faster and faster. Stars burst behind his eyes as the dam burst at last, pure bliss coursing through him as he emptied himself deep inside her body. It took her only a few more strokes for her to follow, the second high stealing what little breath remained. A little uncomfortable but sated, she sagged into the loveseat, her hand rubbing her husband's back.

"Perfect," Killian whispered. "You are so perfect."

She smiled softly. "Love you too."

Remembering himself, Killian straightened up, allowing Emma to right herself. She made no move to cover herself or clean up; instead, she pulled him in for an achingly tender kiss. He found her hand and squeezed, forever in awe of the love she had for him. "Thank you, love."

"You always have that backwards," she teased gently.

"Perhaps we should consider ourselves equally lucky then?"

"I can agree with that. I love both my boys very much." She smiled and ducked down to grab her phone, shutting off the recording with a press of her thumb. "I should get cleaned up."

A wave of sadness gripped him; he didn't want to go back to work. Secrets and danger paled in comparison to the beauty he was blessed to call his own. Silently he nodded. Emma rose and picked up her dress; she headed for the stall to dress and clean up. Killian stood heavily and retrieved his clothes, reluctantly becoming a member of Her Majesty's Royal Navy once again. When Emma returned, he mustered a smile. "A vision, as always, wife."

She tilted her head a little; it wasn't hard to miss the reluctance that rolled off him in waves. "Maybe we could order in tonight? Talk?"

What a relief that would be! He could get into all sorts of trouble, but in that moment, he didn't care. He wanted to share everything with his wife and his brother, the only people who truly knew him and could understand what he was going through. Slowly, he nodded. "Aye, love. Tonight, I promise."

Emma hugged him tight. "We're here for you, Killian. No matter what."

He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. "I know. Thank you." He'd missed her and Liam so much over the last week; he was starting to question if Intelligence was the right path for him. For Killian, family would trump duty, every time.

They walked hand in hand from the restaurant; Emma drove him back to the office. Once he was safely inside, she went home. There wasn't much going on with any of her current cases; what little work there was, she could do at home. After a long soak in the tub.

* * *

Liam tucked the folder under his arm, avoiding eye contact with his underlings. He'd just suffered through the most uncomfortable meeting he'd ever experienced. Emma was not unknown; even if the trio wasn't routinely in the tabloids, Liam had several photos of her in his office. He never attempted to hide his relationship after the Navy ball; Christ, had that been almost a year ago? It felt longer. He could hardly recall a time when Emma didn't consume most of his waking thoughts. And his dreams.

All that to say, many of his underlings seemed aware of her visit. While no one actually said anything (and wouldn't if they valued their careers), Liam was convinced they knew. Knew exactly what had transpired. Or what they believed transpired. Not much difference between the two aside from his wife not allowing him release. She came in there, seduced him in his own office, then declared he couldn't come! It was maddening and exhilarating all at the same time. The subtle scrutiny of his underlings also reminded him of the plug he was wearing. Even a month ago, he might have balked; even a secret submission such as that would have been too much. But he was learning. He still had the feeling that people could _tell_ simply by looking at him, even though no one treated him differently. However, pleasing Emma, making her proud of him, was far more important to him.

Only a couple more hours and he could go home! Since Emma left he considered finding a closet or some dark corner to relieve the ache in his loins a half dozen times, but always changed his mind. He could do this. He could obey her. He could.

Unfortunately, he didn't count on Emma stacking the deck against him.

Safely locked in his office, Liam let himself relax. Emma's visit aside, this had been a productive day. The report of his inspection tour was well received; his office given the green light to implement some of the changes he recommended. The meeting with his staff was meant to begin rolling out the new protocols. He could take pride in a job well done.

His personal phone buzzed with an incoming email. He barely gave it a glance, but something forced him to do a double take. There was a missed text message from Emma. _Curious,_ he thought, picking up the device.

 _I got you a present_ , it read. Liam frowned and kept reading. _Check your email, sailor._

He did so, opening the app and scanning his messages. There was one without a subject and an attachment from Emma alongside various sorts of junk. He tapped the one from his wife and read her message. _Can you be a good boy?_

Inwardly, he groaned. What the hell had she sent him? Part of him didn't want to know; he knew he was weak when it came to her. Whatever it was, it was meant to test his resolve, his promise not to touch himself or come until she gave him permission. Even though he _knew_ that, he couldn't resist. He was like a moth to a flame, unable (or unwilling) to stop. It was an audio file, just like the one she'd sent when he was in Scotland. Eager now, Liam wrenched open a drawer and dug around for his earbuds. His bloody fingers shook in anticipation as he hooked them into the phone and downloaded the file. It was smaller than the one from a few weeks ago. Liam inserted the buds and pressed play.

The first thing he heard was his brother's soft groan. It was hard to tell where they were; had she gone to find him right after she left Liam? The insatiable minx. Her time was approaching; Liam wasn't surprised at her neediness. Emma was always hornier around her period. The faint sounds of slurping and sucking came to him, Killian's low curse. Christ, was she sucking him off? It was the middle of the work day! If she'd fucked Liam in his office, where we they? Not MI-5, Emma didn't have the clearance to get in there. Not even Liam did. Somewhere else then. A pub? A restaurant? Emma left him shortly after one o'clock; it wasn't impossible to meet Killian for a late lunch.

Bleeding Christ, she _planned_ this!

Listening to his wife's pleased moans and hums as she enjoyed his brother's cock had Liam hard in moments. He fought the urge to even rub himself through the fabric, cursing his own weakness. All the longing and frustration he'd felt earlier when Emma refused to allow him to come came back tenfold. He wanted her _here_. _Now._ Laid out before him like a feast, his to fuck and tease at his leisure. Even more, he wanted her just as she'd been a few hours earlier, naked, legs spread, her pink swollen sex begging to be fucked. And his Emma _demanding_ he fuck her, that he make her come with no thought to his own pleasure.

He wanted it so badly he could taste it.

" _You're so bloody wet,"_ came Killian's voice over the recording. He sounded wrecked, their position in relation to the recording different now. Having bedded his wife a fair few times over the last year, Liam knew the sounds of her pleasure well: the soft sighs and moans, the mewl as someone touched a sensitive spot. Killian knew her body as well as he; Liam could picture her writhing in his brother's lap.

Emma's breathless moan broke his thin resolve. With a grunt, he yanked open his trousers and took himself in hand. That same hand moved in time with the rhythm they set, the sounds of skin slapping against skin. Emma's moans got louder. There was another sound, the distinct sound of mouth on flesh. The images in his mind were pure torture, Emma riding Killian eagerly, drowning in desire, utterly free. He thought he heard her come, that tell tale low cry, but then there was more movement, something dragging on carpet. Her heard her whine then gasp, whimpering over the loud and furious smacking of skin.

" _Come in me,"_ he heard her say. There was no mistaking the words were meant for him. _"Wanna feel your cum in me."_

Liam bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out. She was trying to _kill_ him. The words had an equally powerful effect on his brother, rutting into her hard and fast until he climaxed.

There was nothing he could do. He didn't have the will to hold back. Liam groaned in relief as he came, thick spurts of his seed coating his hand, trousers and shirt. The sound of Emma's second climax echoed in his ears as he came down, spent. He couldn't recall a time he'd come so hard from his touch alone. Emma Swan would be the death of him.

At least it would be a good way to go.

Liam forced himself to stand and clean up before anything got too ruined. His uniform was a dark blue; once he had on his winter jacket, no one would be able to see a thing. Despite that blessing, he knew he wouldn't be able to fool Emma. She always teased him about his inability to lie. He was a rubbish poker player. She would know. Since he suspected this was her plan all along, he couldn't say he minded too much.

He only wondered what tantalizing punishment she had in store for him.

* * *

"I'm home," Liam called, shaking the clinging snowflakes from his coat.

"We're in the den!" Killian hollered back.

Liam smiled to himself as he hung up his coat to dry. There was nothing quite like being home with his family. He left his uniform jacket on the bannister, rolling up his sleeves as he strode into the den. "Just what are you two up to?"

Emma sat at the desk typing on her laptop; Killian lay sprawled across the couch, a book propped open in his lap. Gone was the sultry vixen who'd seduced Liam in his office; in her place was simply Emma, her golden hair up in a messy knot, oversized sweatshirt hanging off one shoulder, leggings clinging to her legs. Regardless, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known.

"Just finishing up some work," she said absently. She turned her head and Liam obliged her with a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Good day at work?"

Liam chuckled to himself; god, he loved her. "It was…interesting to say the least."

He saw a ghost of a smirk on her face. "I'll bet. Give me a few minutes to wrap this up. Killian and I were talking about ordering in?"

"Sounds good to me."

"You two can choose. I'm starved."

Liam let that pass without comment. After everything he knew she'd done that day, he wasn't surprised at her appetite. She was a woman of many passions, his wife. He turned to his brother. "Any thoughts on dinner, brother?"

Killian marked his place and swung his legs down. It wasn't often he beat Liam home, especially recently. This would be the first time the trio had eaten together in more than a week, aside from New Year's Eve. "Chinese? Unless you had something else in mind?"

Liam shrugged. "I'll defer to your choice. I'm just glad you're home."

Killian stood, looking more tired than Liam had seen him since the explosion. But he also looked determined. Might he finally be ready to talk? Just because Liam knew Killian could handle the job, that didn't mean he wasn't going to be there for him when something dire was happening. Whatever it was, it weighed on his normally content brother. "I'm hoping to be home more, soon. Anderson promised me."

"That's good." Liam followed Killian into the kitchen, ostensibly to look over the menu for the Chinese take away, but really to see how Killian really was.

Killian's wasn't fooled. "I know what you're going to say, Liam. I do want to talk about it but…later? Can I just enjoy a meal with my family first?"

Liam nodded. "Aye, Killian. We're just…worried about you. Perhaps I pushed too hard…"

His brother shook his head. "No, you were right. I _am_ good at this bloody job. I just…I'm not sure I can do it forever. It's bloody exhausting! Not physically—at least not until recently. Just mentally exhausting. One wrong decision…there are lives at stake, Liam. If I bolloxed something up…"

"You're _human_ , Killian. You can't be expected to be perfect. No one is. That's why we're here. Your family loves you. Let us help?"

Killian nodded. "That's more or less what Emma said."

"Smart lass, our Emma."

"Aye, she is that."

Liam lowered his voice. "Was that before or after your little…interlude?"

Killian laughed out loud; it felt so good to laugh. "After. Minx."

"Imagine how I felt!"

"Enjoy the show?"

"She's bloody menace, I swear."

"Who's a menace?" Emma tried to appear nonchalant but her husbands knew her too well. Laughter danced in her eyes, a smirk threatened to curl her lips.

"Just a certain blonde lass we know."

Emma curled herself up behind Liam, her chest warm against his back, her hands sliding up his chest. "No idea who you mean."

Liam's body was instantly on alert, sparks running over his skin. Killian calmly called in their dinner order as Emma released Liam and hopped up on the counter. He turned to find her beckoning him with a crook of her finger. He stepped between her spread legs, boldly pulling her in for a kiss. Emma hummed, her fingers curling in his shirt.

The moment his lips touched hers, she knew. Not that there was much doubt to begin with. Liam was far too calm for a man who'd been denied orgasm then tormented with the sound of his wife fucking someone else, even if that someone was also his brother. Still, it was precisely as she planned it. "Hmmm."

"Do I pass muster, Mistress?" he murmured.

She grinned. "Oh no, Captain. I'm afraid you failed utterly."

"Which was exactly what you wanted, isn't it?"

She shrugged, but her eyes twinkled with a mixture of mirth and seduction. "Maybe."

"I'm honored to have such a good teacher."

She blushed. "We'll see about that." She gave him a gentle push and hopped off the counter. "I actually am hungry. We can discuss your punishment after dinner, Captain."

"I look forward to it." He patted her ass as she walked away. Killian and Emma headed for the living room while Liam went to change.

Emma plopped down on the couch and coaxed Killian to sit on the floor in front of her. "Here, let me. You can find something for us to watch."

Killian nodded, sitting cross legged as his wife began to massage the knotted muscles of his shoulders and neck. "Thank you, love."

"Hey, I'm your wife. You get this for free."

He chuckled then grunted in almost the same breath. "Ugh, right there, sweet."

She leaned forward and kissed the curve of his ear, all the while working the tense knot with her fingers. "Just relax, babe. I've got you."

It was something they often said to her, a reminder of the absolute trust they'd built together. Slowly, he melted against her, lazily flicking through the channels. The news hit a little too close to home, so he settled on an old rerun of _Doctor Who._ He hardly paid attention though, Emma's clever fingers working their magic.

Liam found them that way, Emma tenderly helping Killian relax. The sight made his heart clench, his family together and happy. That was all he wanted in his life. Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. He took her silent invitation and sat beside her. He curled up against her, wrapping his arm around her torso, his cheek resting on her back. The fabric of the sweatshirt (one of Killian's as it happened) was rough on his cheek, but her sweet scent brought him peace.

The stillness was broken not long after, the chime of the doorbell startling everyone. Killian moved first, dragging himself off the floor. "That was quick. I'll get it." His wallet lay on the sideboard in the foyer; he fished inside it for a fiver to tip the delivery boy. Cold air assaulted his skin the moment the door opened. "Things must be…" He trailed off, staring blankly at the men at the door. "Who the hell are you?"

The lead man held out his identification: Maxwell Green, Royal Navy. A badge la beside it. "Commander Maxwell Green, Commander Jones. Is your brother home?"

"That depends on what the bloody hell you want." Killian was instantly on guard; he was sure this had to do with Clara. That stupid woman had been brazen enough to try and seduce his brother on fucking government property! Of course, she expected to get away with it!

"We just need to ask him a few questions. Yourself and your…wife as well." Killian didn't like the condescending tone of the man.

"Emma and I weren't there," he reminded the investigator. "And Liam's told you everything. More than once. If you don't mind…"

"What's going on?"

Things were taking entirely too long; Liam approached, then groaned internally. Not this again! "What do you want, Commander?"

"You know him?"

Liam nodded. "Aye, he's been investigating the…incident with Clara."

"I called at your office, Captain, but they told me you'd gone home for the day."

"So talk to him tomorrow, you ruddy wanker! This is our home!"

"We're just trying to get a full picture, Commander. Your brother's made a very serious accusation."

"It's not an accusation, it's bloody fact!" Killian countered hotly. "That woman is deranged, is that what you want to hear? She's harassed my brother and my wife! Are you just going to let her get away with it?"

Liam put a hand on Killian's shoulder. Even though it was freezing there were still a few brave paps outside. "Killian, perhaps we should take this inside?"

He opened his mouth to argue again, but quickly shut it. Not only was it bitterly cold, but he was rapidly losing his temper. Without a word, he stepped back and marched toward the living room.

"Killian, what's going on?"

"The lead investigator for Liam's case is at our bloody door!"

" _What?"_ Emma hastily yanked her borrowed sweatshirt up, confusion etched on her face. "Why?"

"To dig up dirt on him, I'd expect."

"They wouldn't do that!"

"Think about it," Killian replied in a low whisper. Their visitors were approaching. "Isn't that what would happen if the sexes were reversed?"

Emma bit her lip. She couldn't deny what Killian said was true. Emma had faced some sexism and other unpleasantness in her line of work as well. Not to mention she saw it all the time on the news and things like _Law & Order._ It was why harassment didn't get reported. No one wanted to go through the bullshit of not being believing or having their character called into question. What had she done? She'd encouraged Liam to report it!

"Emma, this is Commander Maxwell Green," Liam said, gesturing from the man to Emma. "Commander, this is our wife, Emma Swan-Jones."

"Is that your legal name, ma'am?"

Emma scowled. Green was older than her, about Liam's age, his black hair cropped close to his head. The dark skin showed few lines, his features serious and businesslike. Mostly. Emma didn't miss the faint curl to his lips as he regarded her. He clearly didn't approve of whatever he thought he knew about the trio. "Yes, actually. I had it changed when I became a citizen of the UK."

Green took his notepad and pen from his assistant. "And when was that?"

"Just what the bleeding hell does that have to do with anything?" Killian snapped.

"One of the keys to this case is Captain Jones' contention that Commander McDougal is jealous of you, Miss…"

"Mrs. Jones," Emma corrected.

Green frowned. "Your marriage isn't legal. We've looked into that."

Emma folded her arms over her chest. "I've had my name legally changed and signed a _lot_ of forms that make us as good as, Commander. Or do we need to call our lawyer?"

That made the other man wilt for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "This shouldn't take long," he said smoothly. "I'm sure you had plans."

But Killian was already dialing Regina. He spoke to the other woman briefly. "She'll be here in thirty minutes. Do you have time, Commander?"

Green did not look pleased, but he'd come there to do a job. His duty demanded he do it to the best of his ability. The younger Jones' billet precluded the interview happening on his turf. Every time he'd requested time, he'd been turned down. Something top secret was all they would tell him. So he chose to come over the dinner hour, hoping to catch all three in one fell swoop. "As you wish."

Five people settled uncomfortably in the living room. The trio huddled together on the couch, the boys sitting protectively on either side of Emma. Green sat in Liam's chair, while his assistant was forced to bring a stool from the kitchen.

"Perhaps we could go over a few basic things?" Green asked hopefully.

The trio exchanged glances. Finally, Liam nodded. Green took down their details, asking a few pointed questions about Ioan's disappearance and subsequent return. And, surprisingly, questions about Emma's parents. She answered honestly that she had no idea who they were or where they were from, relating the story of her being brought to the firestation in Maine as an infant.

The doorbell once again interrupted. Emma jumped up to answer it. "Man, am I glad to see you, Regina."

The older woman ducked inside quickly to avoid the still falling snow. "What the hell does the Navy think they're doing?" she hissed as she shrugged out of her coat.

"Hell if I know. Killian thinks they're trying to dig up dirt on Liam."

"He's got good instincts, that one."

"I know this isn't your specialty…"

"You three are my friends," Regina said firmly. "I'm not going to let the Navy railroad you!" They returned to the living room, Emma introducing Regina to Commander Green.

"A civilian?"

"Ms. Mills has been our barrister for nearly a year," Emma said. "Perhaps you saw her on the news after the explosion at Whitehall?"

Reluctantly, the man shook Regina's hand. "Yes, I am familiar with the incident." He spoke to Regina. "As I was telling your clients, this shouldn't take long. Just a few questions to get a clearer picture."

Regina nodded. "Proceed, Commander."

Green sat down, his notepad in his lap. "When did you first meet Commander McDougal, Mrs. Jones?"

As briefly as she could, she explained about the Navy ball, the terrible things Clara called her. She left out the part about the trio getting frisky in the corridor; that wasn't relevant. Killian chimed in, explaining how Clara insulted him every chance she got over the years, even before Emma came into the picture.

"Captain, what are your feelings toward Commander McDougal? Is it possible she got the wrong idea? Did you lead her on in some way?"

"I bloody hell did not!" Liam snapped. "I've done everything I could think of to make it clear to her that I no longer love her, if I ever truly did. I've moved on with my life." He threaded his fingers with Emma's; she squeezed gently.

"This isn't the first time she harassed him," Killian argued. "She was in his room—unwanted, mind you—after the explosion."

"And you know this how?"

"Liam and Emma told me!"

"Because you were unconscious in another hospital altogether, isn't that right?"

Emma rested her hand on Killian's forearm, trying to soothe him. "It's true. I walked into Liam's room right after she left. She wasn't happy."

"Was the Commander's visit unwanted?"

Liam nodded. "I want nothing to do with her. She's gone out of her way to insult Emma, insult the way I live my life. She just won't leave it alone."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Is that relevant?" Regina demanded. "He's not a mind reader."

"True, but the Captain has known the Commander for many years; they were once in a relationship."

"Once," Liam granted. "But I hadn't seen her in more than ten years when she appeared at the ball."

"Why did you break up? You were both still at the Academy, were you not?"

"Now see here," Killian cried indignantly.

"No, Killian, it's alright." Liam shot his brother a grateful glance. "Clara and I wanted different things out of life at that time. We were young. I cared about her, but I no longer love her. My heart belongs to someone else."

"Do you think your…personal life has interfered with your duties? Your ability to get promoted?"

Both Liam and Killian looked even more indignant. "What the fucking hell does _that_ mean?" Liam exclaimed. He knew that was a sore spot for Emma. He wanted to throw this wanker out of his house bodily for even bringing such a thing up!

"I'm simply suggesting that you might have made all this up to compensate for being passed over."

Liam got to his feet, looking thunderous. "Why in the _fuck_ would I deliberately bring this nonsense down on my family? I am not a liar or a fool, Commander. Clara did everything that I said she did. She barged into my office, apparently just wanting to talk. She fucking _apologized_ about the way she treated Emma! Then she had the gall to try and seduce me. She's a pathetic excuse for a human being and you, sir, are no fucking better! Now get the hell out of our house!"

Green either got what he wanted or was too intimidated by Liam's temper to argue. He calmly closed his notepad and gestured to his assistant. Regina saw them out, discreetly leaving the trio to calm down.

Emma hugged Liam tightly. He squeezed so hard she had trouble breathing for moment, but then he relaxed. Killian joined them, the trio holding each other, seeking comfort in each other's touch. "I'm so sorry, Liam," Emma whispered. "So sorry."

"What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"For encouraging you to report it. If you hadn't, this wouldn't be happening."

"No, Emma. _No._ You and Killian were right. I need to see this through. Clara can't get away with this. No one should get away with this. I don't care if it costs me my career."

"Don't say that! You love the Navy!"

"Not as much as I love you and Killian. I can always find something else. Our family is what matters." Privately, he didn't have a clue what he would do with himself if he wasn't a member of Her Majesty's Royal Navy, but he would cross that bridge if he got to it. All that truly mattered was doing the right thing and making his wife happy.

"But…"

Liam shook his head. "Look at how much you sacrificed to come here, lass. You charged into the unknown and built a life with us. I'm already halfway there; I've got you." He bent down to kiss her gently. "Never apologize for loving us, love. We would be quite miserable without you."

Emma nodded, not entirely convinced, but not wanting to argue anymore. It wasn't worth it. All they could do was face the future together. "I love you."

"We love you too," Killian murmured, kissing the crown of her head. After a few more moments of stillness, Emma said something about seeing Regina out, which left the brothers alone.

"Thank you, Killian."

"What for, brother?"

"For…I'm not sure? Just being there, I suppose. I know all this has been wretched timing…"

Killian shook his head. "Isn't that what brothers are for? We'll talk soon, I know it." He couldn't burden them with his troubles right now. The Commander's accusation was too raw.

"We will," Liam said firmly. "You look like you're carrying the weight of the world, little brother."

Once Killian would have bristled at the nickname, but he saw the sincere concern and pride in Liam's eyes. "It feels like that," he admitted softly.

Liam hugged his brother tightly. "I love you, Killian. Emma and I will be here to listen, I promise."

"I know. I love you too, Liam."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** A Killian centric chapter! Yay! His mindset in this chapter was fascinating to write; I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope.

 **Chapter 12**

Killian studied the intel report carefully, searching for any kind of lead. There was increasing pressure from the public to find those responsible for the explosion at Whitehall. As a victim of it himself, Killian was very much on board with this plan, but it seemed the trail had gone cold. There was even scuttlebutt about treason, the idea being that it would have been nearly impossible to plant an explosive device in so secure a place as Whitehall. The conspiracy theorists were having a field day with that one. Killian didn't think it was likely, but to this day no terrorist organization had accepted responsibility for it, something highly out of the ordinary. Most of the time, they couldn't _wait_ to proclaim to the world that they were the cause of such chaos and fear.

There was a knock on his door, pulling him from his thoughts. "Enter."

Captain Anderson entered, looking as tired as Killian felt. He hadn't much time out of the office either and it showed. "Well, Jones, I have good news and bad news."

"The bad news first, I'd say." Killian respected Anderson; he never asked his staff to do things he wouldn't. In truth, he reminded Killian of his brother.

Anderson tossed a newspaper onto Killian's desk. Well, Killian used the word newspaper loosely. It was really the _Daily Mail,_ the tabloid who first broke the story about Killian's ex. The headline, **GOLDEN TRIO ABOVE THE LAW?** , screamed back at him. They didn't get newspaper delivery anymore due to this very thing. They didn't want to know what the press was saying about them; it was all lies and rubbish anyway.

Killian sighed. "Aye, a Commander Green stopped by to 'interrogate' Liam…again. Only this time he questioned Emma and I as well."

"Is it true?"

Killian frowned. "Is what true?"

"Is your brother trying to have a fellow officer drummed out because he didn't get promoted?"

Killian stood, his temper flaring. "Are you insinuating my brother's a liar, _Captain?"_

Anderson looked taken aback. "I've served with Commander McDougal, Jones. I simply have trouble believing she is capable of such a thing."

"Then you don't know her as well as you think. She's gone out of her way to insult my wife. She hated me even when she and Liam were together, did you know that?"

Anderson looked unsure. He may not understand this man's personal life, but he knew Jones to be a trustworthy and conscientious officer. "I had no reason to, no."

"Then I would respectfully suggest you not impugn my brother's honesty again. Liam said she did this and I believe him. This," he spat, shaking the paper and tossing it in the trash, "isn't worth the paper it's printed on. They've been publishing rubbish about us for months. But surely you knew that when I took this post, didn't you?"

Anderson had to admit that he thought it was strange that someone as high profile as Killian Jones would be posted to Naval Intelligence. Their work was top secret and sensitive. But Admiral Tyler vouched for the man, so Anderson didn't question it further. Now he was starting to wonder. He didn't like being used. "Admiral Tyler personally recommended you," he admitted. "But I'm glad he did. You're an asset to this unit."

That didn't really help, but Killian chose to accept it in the manner that it was offered. "I want to find the bastards who did this just as much as anyone," he said seriously. "But I can't stay if you're going to be throwing my personal life at me every time there's a headline. Liam intends to see this through and I'm going to support him."

Anderson nodded, sorry he even brought it up. "Are these…headlines going to be a distraction?"

"As long as I don't see them, we'll be fine. If that's all…"

"I didn't get to tell you the good news, Jones."

Killian sat back in his chair, wary but curious. If that was Anderson's idea of bad news, what was the good news? "True."

"We've got another lead on the terrorists."

"That's a trick. What's the lead?"

"Russian vessel, the _Marina_ , is supposed to be sailing toward Dover as we speak."

"Russia? That's bold."

"Probably Russian mafia, if I had to guess. But the Americans think there isn't much difference between the mafia and the government over there these days."

"They might be right."

"Perhaps. Everything's in the file if you want to take a look. I thought you'd want to know since your team got that ball rolling."

"Thanks."

Anderson looked like he wanted to say something else, but thought better of it. He nodded at Killian and left. Killian debated for a long minute, wondering if he really wanted to read the file. Yes, his team cottoned on to the possible terrorist cell, but the operational part was out of his hands. No, it was better to leave it alone. Setting the file aside, he returned to his work.

Three hours later, his eyes hurt and his back ached. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, standing to stretch. A quick glance at the clock told him it was seven at night. He grunted in annoyance; he'd missed dinner again. He felt bad about leaving Emma and Liam alone, Liam needed their support right now. Killian didn't like admitting it, but he needed some down time with his family. He longed for those days when they answered to no one but themselves.

There wasn't anything more he could do tonight. Killian scribbled down some instructions for the weekend duty officer, wanting nothing more than to go home. He promised Emma and Liam that they'd talk; perhaps it was time to take them up on the offer, protocol be damned.

Only one thing remained. He had to lock up his sensitive documents before he left for the weekend. Killian gathered the folders, stacking them neatly to slide into the safe. One caught on the edge of the desk and fell to the floor. Scowling in annoyance, he stooped to pick it up. Single bold faced word caught his eye.

 _Ioan._

Killian froze for a second, confused. Surely not? No, that made no sense. Yes, his father was involved with horrible people, but he valued his own skin too much to betray his employers. Didn't he?

He considered just tossing the file back into the pile and forgetting about it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He opened the file, noticing for the first time that it was the same one Anderson had given him hours before. An odd feeling settled in his stomach as he began to read.

Ioan. The _Marina._ Even the ship they'd captured the week before. It was all connected. No wonder Anderson wanted him to have the file! It was impossible to believe that the man didn't _know._ Was it the same man? There was no last name. But it was impossible for him to believe otherwise. It felt like too much of a coincidence. Wasn't it?

He couldn't breathe. His mind reeled. He thought about confronting Anderson, but that wouldn't accomplish anything. God, were Anderson's words even real? Was Killian really an asset? Or was the Navy just setting him up to fail? To compromise his integrity? Or something even more sinister.

Good god, what would Emma and Liam think?

He needed a drink.

Fury and hurt simmering under the surface, Killian crumpled up the file and tossed it into the cabinet with the others. He turned the key so hard it nearly broke off in the lock, but he wasn't sure he cared. Worse, as badly as he wanted to see Emma, he didn't know how to face her. Or Liam. They'd been so supportive of his job, sacrificing time with him so he could do it well. And he _missed_ them fiercely. How could he tell them that it all just might be a cruel joke?

He shrugged into his winter coat and grabbed his bag. Killian didn't acknowledge anyone as he left, his phone pressed to his ear.

"Scarlet."

"Hey Will, busy?"

His friend laughed. "Have ya ever known me ta be busy?"

"True. Fancy a drink?"

"I thought ya had a pretty lass to get home ta."

"I've hardly seen you since you got back. One boys' night won't hurt." If anything, he could trust Will to give him some unbiased advice.

"Alright then. The old place in an hour?"

"I'll be there." He sent Emma and Liam a text, telling them that he would be late. He might not know what to say to them, but he didn't want them to worry. He caught a taxi, asking the driver to take him to the Tame Lion, an old haunt of he and Will's. He hadn't been there since before he met Emma in New York; it was actually pretty tame as those kind of places went.

Wind whipped across his face as he exited the cab; it would be another cold night. He felt an odd sense of déjà vu; when was the last time he'd confided in someone that wasn't his family? Other than his bloody therapist, which Killian didn't think counted. He'd become so wrapped up in being a husband and a brother that he was neglecting his other relationships. _Perhaps this was a good thing then_ , he thought, even as a twinge of guilt settled in his belly.

He would talk to them. Just not right now.

Killian ordered his favorite ale and found a table in the back. He texted Will to let him know where he was and waited.

Will Scarlet turned up his collar against the wind, wondering what the bloody hell could have called his friend out from the comforts of home. As far as he knew, the trio was the picture of domestic bliss, minus a few crackpot photographers. Not that he didn't want to see his friend, but Will still thought it was odd. He genuinely liked Emma and thought of her as a sister of sorts. He couldn't imagine anything that could come between them.

He felt his phone vibrate as he entered the pub; Killian was already there. He quickly got his own drink and scanned for the table Killian mentioned. His friend waved from the corner and Will moved that way. "Hey, mate."

"Hi Will. Thanks for coming."

Will slid into the booth. "A bit surprised ta hear from ya," he admitted. "Everythin' okay?"

Killian opened his mouth to say "yeah," but it wouldn't come out. Instead, he took a long pull of his ale. "Everything's right awful, if I'm frank."

"What about Emma? I thought ya were happy."

"We are," Killian said quickly. "I _promise_." He didn't like Will's arched brow. "This isn't about her. Or Liam. Well, it sort of is, but it's not…fuck, I can't explain it. I know I should talk to them about this, but I just can't. Not yet."

He wasn't making any sense. "Why don' ya start from the beginnin'?"

Killian finished his drink and waved to the barkeep for another. "Alright. You asked for it." Slowly, he told the story of everything that happened since Christmas. The investigation into Clara's harassment, his long hours, the stress that put on the trio. He only spoke in vague terms about his intelligence work, but he did let his insecurity about his job slip. "I can't get into details, but it turns out the bloody Navy might be using my own father against us! Again!"

"What? How? I thought that wanker was in jail?"

"He is. Me and Liam put him there, remember? Bastard." Killian suddenly remembered that Ioan pleaded to see his sons after he was arrested. Was this connected?

"Killian, mate, don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think you might be jumping the gun a bit? That intel might have nothing to do with you. You said he was in the mafia. Perhaps he's turned state's bloody evidence or something."

"Christ, that would be worse."

"How do ya figure?"

"Because then there's a chance they'll let him out. I don't want him anywhere near Emma. You didn't hear the things he said about her."

"I'll take yer word for it." Will sipped his drink, thinking. "Ya know, I admit I was a bit taken aback when I first met her." He saw Killian's thunderous face and quickly backtracked. "Oi, calm down, mate! I'm just saying that it's difficult to wrap yer head around. But seeing ya together, it _does_ make sense. Well, to anyone who truly has yer interests at heart." It was clear as day that Emma made both brothers insanely happy. He wasn't about to judge them for that.

Killian relaxed. "Thanks, Will."

"Course. Now the question is why are ya telling _me_ this and not yer family? Even if yer right and this is some kind of sick game, surely they'd want to know?"

Killian sagged. "They would. I want to tell them. This job is hard enough without keeping secrets from those closest to you."

"Then why the bloody hell are we here then?"

"I don't want them to think of me as the weak link." He'd worked so hard to be seen as an equal partner; he was afraid of losing all he'd gained. And he hated that he felt this way.

Will smacked his glass mug down on the table so hard he caught the attention of the other patrons. Ignoring them, he glared at his friend. "Are ya completely daft? Ya are the strongest person I know, Killian Jones. Losing yer mother, that arse of a father? That complicated as hell marriage ya got? Christ, ya even manage to keep _me_ from spiraling into some drunken oblivion! Don't ya _ever_ think of yerself as weak!"

"But Liam…"

"Ya are not yer brother. That lass of yours wouldn' want ya to be! She loves _you_ just as ya are and if ya need me ta tell ya that, then you're more of a fool than I thought!"

Christ, he was stupid. All those times he chided Liam for being too stoic and what was he, Killian, doing? Running from the people who loved him the most because he was afraid. He should be better than this, damn it. Emma would never judge him for the things he was feeling, the doubt and confusion. Nor would Liam. His relationship with his brother had improved so much in the last year; he hated himself for doubting them.

"You're right, Will. Guess I needed a kick in arse, eh?"

Will laughed, pleased his friend was done being obtuse. "Aye, but that's what friends are for." They clinked glasses and finished off their drinks. "Not that I'm against staying here and getting piss drunk, but…"

"I should go. But Will…we should do this again. You missed my bachelor party."

"True. Perhaps a do over with the lads at some point?"

"Sounds good." Killian laid some money down on the counter to cover his tab, then pulled on his heavy coat. "Share a cab?"

"Sure."

The two friends headed out into the cold, Will's crazy antics snagging them a cab quickly. The driver dropped him off first, his flat not far from the pub. It was better than walking. Paddington was the next borough over; Killian sagged back into the seat as they moved through traffic. It was late, almost ten; Emma and Liam might be asleep. If they were, he would wait until morning. Not out of cowardice, but he himself was exhausted. Long hours combined with the emotional roller coaster of the last few days had taken their toll on him. A good night's sleep would help put everything into perspective.

Over a dozen paps were waiting in the cold, calling out and snapping photos the moment he stepped out of the cab. Most were about Liam and Clara, some wanted to know where he'd been. Killian wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of an answer. He was so tired of the attention; why couldn't they just go away?

The downstairs lights were off when he stepped inside; he smelled the lingering scent of freshly popped popcorn in the air. His belly rumbled; he'd forgotten to eat. Dumping his bag and coat in the closet, Killian crept toward the kitchen in the dark. Once there, he flipped on the light, wincing at the sudden brightness. There was a carton of tortilla chips on the counter, topped with a note.

 _Killian,_

 _We might be asleep when you get home; we saved you some dinner. Taco salad ingredients are in the fridge. We missed you._

 _Love,_

 _Emma and Liam_

That just made him feel worse. He could have been home and enjoyed whatever movie they'd watched on the telly. Instead, he fretted and drank, even though it was good to see Will. He resolved to do better going forward. Anderson promised him more staff; he was going to go in on Monday and demand it. This had to end.

Famished, Killian did make himself some dinner. It was one of those things Emma introduced them too; frightfully unhealthy, but delicious. He ate alone in the kitchen, missing his family, hoping they were peacefully asleep upstairs. Tomorrow, he would tell them everything, pour out all the worry and stress and suspicions he had and pray they could forgive him for not confiding in them sooner.

It was late, so he left the dishes to be done in the morning. Flipping off the light, he made his way upstairs, walking softly so he didn't wake anyone. Emma and Liam were both asleep, Emma on her side with Liam spooned against her back. Moonlight shined across the bed; she'd forgotten to shut the curtains. Killian stepped into the bathroom to change, tossing his uniform in the laundry. When he returned, he tugged the curtains closed, bathing them in darkness. He knew the room like the back of his hand; it was nothing for him to climb into the bed without a sound. The movement got Emma's attention; she instinctively reached out. "Killian?"

"Aye, love. I'm home."

"Good. Missed you," she mumbled sleepily.

He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Go back to sleep, darling. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." But she didn't let him get away, tugging him close so she could snuggle against his chest. He held her loosely, letting her steady breathing soothe him into sleep.

* * *

The scent of coffee woke him; Killian groaned and rolled onto his back, his left arm blocking the faint sunlight. He reached out for Emma but the bed was empty. Both Emma and Liam were gone. He wanted to be thankful that they let him sleep, but he couldn't stop the disappointment that curled in his belly. If they missed him so much, why weren't they there?

He really didn't like the way this job of his was making him feel. What if Emma decided it was too much to deal with and chose to only be with Liam?

Christ, he was getting paranoid and he hated it.

Angry with himself for even thinking such a thing, Killian threw the covers off and went to use the toilet. When he was finished, he splashed cold water on his face. He didn't like the man who stared back at him. Faint circles under his eyes, his scruff untrimmed, his hair mussed from sleep. A far cry from the man his wife loved.

He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Frustrated, he padded downstairs; he heard Emma's laugh. Instead of making him happy, it simply set him on edge. When he entered the kitchen, he stood there for a full thirty seconds before they realized he was there. "Morning sailor," Emma said, offering him a smile. She crossed the room to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "We were gonna bring you breakfast."

"Ruined it, have I?" He winced, the words harsher than he intended. "Apologies, lass."

Emma tilted her head and laid her hand on his chest. "Is everything okay?"

"Not especially, no."

Emma didn't question him further; she simply pulled him into her arms. He felt even more ashamed of his treacherous thoughts; Emma loved him. She squeezed as he buried his face in her neck, breathing her in.

Emma felt him tremble; which only made her worry more. Killian had been so strong lately, the rock of their trio, and she suddenly felt like she'd been neglecting him. Something was bothering him and had been for some time. She cursed that fool who'd come into their home and disrupted things; Killian had been on the verge of telling them what was wrong. "It's okay," she said softly, stroking his hair. "We'll make it okay."

Killian bit his lip, trying to get a handle on his emotions. "I'm so sorry, love," he said. "I didn't mean it."

She pulled away, looking at him, concern in her green eyes. "Didn't mean what?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not important." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Perhaps we can talk after breakfast? I'm hungry."

Emma pursed her lips, but agreed. Whatever was going on couldn't be solved in their kitchen. She and Liam shared a look; he shared her concern. And guilt. He silently handed his brother a steaming mug of coffee; Killian nodded in gratitude. Emma and Liam busied themselves with making up the plates; pancakes and fruit were the order of the day. They ate quietly, Emma watching Killian carefully. It was plain how exhausted he was. His handsome face was drawn and tired; he never smiled. She knew he'd been stressed before their fateful lunch at the pub, but something had obviously happened in the days since. She wanted to help, but couldn't until he told them what was going on.

Killian fidgeted; he knew Emma was watching him. Liam too. He hated worrying them, but he still didn't know how to begin. He didn't even feel like himself. He missed them so much.

They left the used dishes in the sink; they could worry about them later. Emma was determined to get to the bottom of this thing with her husband. Gently, she took his hand and coaxed him into the living room. She settled on the couch so he could stretch out and lay his head in her lap. Liam moved his chair over, giving them space. Killian needed Emma far more than he did right now.

"This is nice," Emma murmured, carding her fingers through Killian's thick hair. "We haven't had a quiet day together in a while."

Killian squeezed her knee lightly. "I should have been here last night, love. I'm sorry I wasn't."

"You were working…"

"No, I wasn't."

Her fingers stopped. Her stomach dropped. "Where were you?"

Killian couldn't look at either of them. "I had a drink with Will."

That didn't sound so horrible. "Okay."

Killian curled in on himself. "It wasn't a friendly chat. I called him because I didn't know how to tell you and Liam the truth."

Okay, that was less good. "Why?"

 _Because I'm afraid._ "I know I can talk to you, love. I _know_ that. But this…we've already been dealing with so much…"

Emma tugged on his shoulder. "Hey, don't shut us out, Killian. We've been worried about you. Whatever it is, you can tell us. Right, Liam?"

"Aye, love. We want to help, brother, but we can't if you don't talk to us."

"So worried that you left me alone?"

Emma bit her lip. She hadn't thought of it like that. She'd only wanted to do something nice for him, perhaps turn it into a day spent in bed. If she'd known he was hurting this much, she would never had left him. "I'm sorry, Killian."

"No, I should be sorry. If I'd come home from the beginning…" He trailed off, then sighed. "I'm starting to get paranoid and I hate it."

She resumed carding his hair lovingly. "Paranoid about what?"

"Spending so much time away from you. I was stupid enough to think you might choose Liam over me."

He said it so quietly that she had to strain to hear. Oh, her poor Killian! Her heart broke for him. Bending down, she pressed a kiss to his temple. "That will never happen," she swore. "I love you _both."_

"You can't see the future, Emma."

"I don't need to. This family doesn't work without all of us."

Liam felt awful. He'd never seen his brother like this. To think _Liam_ had once been jealous! Killian was always the one who assured him that he was content to share Emma's love with him, that she had more than enough for two. Now Liam had finally come to believe it and Killian had doubts! It made him even more angry at those who meant the trio harm. This was exactly what those bastards wanted and Liam wasn't going to stand for it.

He moved, getting down on his knees so his brother could see him. "Now you listen to me, Killian. Emma's been worried sick about you. So have I. I don't care if some Navy wanker comes charging in here right now; we want you to talk to us, yeah? Let us help, brother. We're family."

Killian swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Even if I told you our father may have been involved in the explosion?"

"What?!"

Killian sat up, angry all over again. But not at his family. "Well, it's either that or someone's playing a very cruel practical joke."

Emma took his hand. "Killian, slow down. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Killian squeezed her fingers, needing that connection to keep him sane. He took a deep breath and tried to do as she asked. He told them about the hunt for the terrorists, the false trails that led to the _Sherwood_ being posted in the Indian Ocean, his discovery of the underground arms deal that got the explosives into the country. It was slow methodical work, chasing down leads, eliminating most, sending intelligence officers into danger. How he believed he was making a difference, tracking down the people who'd murdered so many of his fellow soldiers and sailors, nearly killed he and his brother.

"But how does… _he_ factor in?" Liam asked, unwilling to say the man's name. He didn't want to antagonize his brother any further.

"Anderson knows," Killian said flatly. "He knows we were the ones to bring him in. I bet he interrogated him himself, the wanker." And to think he respected the other man. "I never knew where the intel was coming from. Protection of sources and all that."

"Wait," Emma said carefully, resting her hand on Killian's forearm. "Are you _sure_ it's him? There are probably a lot of Ioans?"

"There was no last name," Killian admitted. "But why leave the file with me then?"

Emma stood, trying to think through this logically. "You said that you never knew where the intel came from, that sources were bring protected."

"Aye."

"Maybe they put a false name in the file? To protect the source?"

"Perhaps," Killian conceded. "But I don't have trouble believing that man had contacts with the Russian mob."

"Why would the Russian mob want to blow up Whitehall?"

"Why do terrorists do anything?" Killian countered. "To sow terror. Look how many men and women were lost! A good section of the high command gone at a stroke."

"Your father is a lot of things but I can't believe he would knowingly try to kill his sons."

"He had no trouble asking us to commit treason."

Emma sat beside her husband. "Let me call Lily. She can tell us if anyone from the Navy or whatever has been to see him. If so, we'll deal with it. If not, then it means something else is going on."

"Such as?"

"Well…it's not a secret that your dad is a sore subject."

Killian conceded the point. "Meaning?"

"That someone else is trying to wind you up. Get you so pissed at the Navy that you'll make a mistake. Look at what's happening with Liam," she pointed out. "The Navy just keeps coming, trying to sweep this Clara thing under the rug or whatever. Our relationship has never sat well with them. If you or Liam lose your cool, that would be a great reason to force you to resign."

Killian could see her point. "Okay, love. We'll try it your way."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He growled, kissing her harder, pressing her back against the couch. She moaned into it, unable to deny that an angry Killian was pretty hot. She clutched at him, moving on instinct, her body craving his. "Killian…" He cut her off, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. "Fuck it," she muttered, grinding against him.

He knew she should probably call as soon as possible, but he'd missed her so much. A quick tryst in a restaurant bathroom, while hot, wasn't enough for him. His cock stiffened as they kissed, her heat pressed against him. "Bloody hell, I've missed this," he muttered, nipping at her throat.

Emma fisted his shirt, getting wetter by the second. Her eyes drifted to Liam for a moment; he nodded encouragingly. His brother clearly needed an outlet for all the feelings he'd been bottling up since Christmas. What better balm than their wife's eager touch?

"Take me," Emma whispered, sucking on his lobe. She bit down, making him groan. "Fuck me, Killian."

He groaned, his cock twitching. "Sorry, love," replied, roughly pushing his shorts down his hips. He hadn't meant to have her like this, but he needed her so badly.

"Don't be sorry." She lifted her hips to slide her own shorts off, her fingers gliding through her slit. "Angry Killian is very hot."

"Is he now?" Killian smirked before he smacked her hand away, rubbing the ridge of his cock over her slick flesh. Emma moaned softly, widening her legs for him. It was awkward on the couch, but nothing mattered except being inside her. Emma reached down and guided him, a low ecstatic moan filling the room as he filled her. "Bloody hell."

"Yes, yes," Emma breathed, reaching up to grip the arm of the couch. With her head propped up, she could see him moving in and out of her, his thick cock coated in her juices. "So good."

Killian snapped his hips harder, his patience already thin. Emma arched and moaned, his cock hitting her just right. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her moans of pleasure as he fucked her with abandon.

Liam leaned back against his chair, mesmerized by the scene. Emma was exquisite, clearly reveling in his brother's needy roughness. Liam knew what it was like to be deprived of her touch, the open way she loved them, always willing to give them whatever they needed. The lovers were solely focused on each other, the intense connected they shared. Liam thanked every god he could think of that Emma enjoyed being watched. He didn't want to miss a second of this.

Emma lifted her legs over her lover's shoulders, locking her ankles behind his head, forcing him deeper, allowing her to take all his length. They both moaned loudly, Killian pounding into her. Emma gripped the arm rest so hard her knuckles were white, but she didn't dare let go. Not when she felt this good. Killian shifted inside her, angling his hips to strike her g spot. A jolt rocked her, her thighs began to tremble. "Gonna come," she cried, arching. "Fuck, harder!"

Killian grunted, skin smacking loudly, his own climax so close. He felt her fall, her walls fluttering around him, her scream of pleasure. He kept going, short quick thrusts, grunting as he followed. It felt like something had come lose inside him, something dark and poisonous, chased away by his wife's love. He went still, still pulsing inside her, panting for air.

Emma's legs felt like jelly, but she managed to lower them. She hugged her husband close, soothing him with whispered words and a gentle touch. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emma. So much."

She smiled into his neck. "Feel better?"

"Aye. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't." She kissed him sweetly. "You never could, babe." She hugged him, just thankful he'd finally confided in them. Her boys were going through a lot right now; she needed to be there for them, like they always were for her.

Killian found her lips again, craving her sweet kiss. They made out until air became a necessity, and he smirked. "I think we gave Liam quite a show, darling."

She glanced at the older Jones, who actually blushed. It was nice to have her playful Killian back. "I think he enjoyed it. Didn't you, Liam?"

There was no point in denying it. "Aye, love."

"Naughty boy." She gave Killian a grin and he smiled back. They shared one last fervent kiss, then Killian moved so she could get up. Her legs wobbled a little but she just dropped to her knees and crawled over to her waiting husband. She saw Liam swallow and she grinned. Once she was close enough, she straddled his hips and peeled off her shirt. Liam watched as she touched herself, fondling her breasts, fingers dipping between her legs. Emma moaned softly, Killian's cum leaking and coating her thighs. She brought her slick fingers to her lips, slowly licking them clean, savoring the taste. Liam groaned, his pupils blown wide.

"Emma."

She beamed, his voice hoarse with lust. "Are you gonna fuck me or just watch?"

He growled dangerously, then crushed her mouth to his. Emma gripped his shirt tightly, turned on by his need. His hands squeezed her ass, peppering her skin with light smacks. She burst into giggles as he pushed her to the floor, watching as he quickly stripped. He ducked between her legs to give her a lick, then kissed his way up her body. Emma sank her fingers into his hair, her breath hitching he nudged her entrance. "Yes," she panted, trying to angle her hips just right.

Liam held his cock steady as he sank into her willing body; she was still slick from his brother's cum. Long deep thrusts, in and out, in and out, as he watched her face. She was beautiful, her mouth open, lips kiss swollen, eyes sparkling with love and lust. She pulled him down for a kiss, arching as he took her harder, her hands drifting to his ass, encouraging him. "Fuck, Emma."

"Ugh, feels so good," she breathed, legs spread wide. "Love when you fuck me like this."

"Loved watching you," he growled, thrusting firmly with each word. "So hot when you're getting fucked."

Emma keened, his cock so deep inside her. It was horribly greedy of her, but she relished how well endowed her lovers were. "More," she begged.

"You love this," he panted, grabbing her hands and forcing them above her head. Emma bit her lip, her eyes burning with need. "You love when we have our way with this tight cunt."

"Fuck yes," she agreed, another high coiling her belly. "Make me come, Liam. So close."

He grunted, increasing his pace, grinding against her clit. She came apart under him, her mouth open in a silent scream, her walls gripping him tight. He gave into his climax, bathing her walls in his release, stars popping behind his eyes. As he stilled, he rolled them onto their sides, both panting hard for air.

Killian stepped into the kitchen for a washcloth, soaking it in cool water. When he returned, he gently eased Emma's legs apart to clean her up. She whimpered, but didn't protest. He rewarded her with a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Our beautiful lass."

She smiled lazily. "That was nice."

Killian chuckled. "Not exactly the word I would use, love."

"No one asked you," she retorted with an adorable pout. "I could use a nap now."

"Me too. But perhaps you should make your call?" He wasn't sure he could rest easily until he knew for certain if his father was questioned by his superiors.

Emma nodded. "Get me a drink, then I'll call." As Killian returned to the kitchen, she forced herself to move, tracking down her clothes. This didn't feel like a conversation she could have naked. Liam followed her example, joining her on the couch. Killian came back with three tall glasses, settling in on Emma's right side. She kissed him, then drank deeply. "Hmm, thanks."

"You're quite welcome." Killian took a long pull of his own glass. "I know I've said it, but I'm so sorry about all this. I should have talked to you sooner."

"You were under orders," Liam countered.

"I technically still am."

"Aye, but if this is some sort of conspiracy, then I think we have a right to know." A few months ago, Liam would have rejected such a notion out of hand. But too much had happened and they'd made enemies. He knew better than to reject Emma's instincts. She was damned good at her job.

Emma waited until her heart rate calmed and she could breathe normally again. Being with the Jones brothers was always intense, never more so than when they were all struggling emotionally. But sex had always been an outlet for them. It was how they communicated best. They, as a trio, thrived on it. Liam found her phone, pressing it into her hand. "No rush, love."

She smiled, but she wanted to get this over with. She'd hardly spoken to Lily since they returned from France. Part of it was due to her own schedule, but part of it was that she didn't know what to say to the other woman outside of work things. They were acquaintances, ones that didn't have much in common. Lily made her dislike of Emma's relationship plain. But Lily had been in on the Ioan takedown; if there was anyone they could call, it was her.

It was a Saturday, so it wasn't likely that Lily was in the office, but Emma decided to try her there first. The phone rang four times; Emma was just about to hang up and try Lily's cell when a breathless Lily came on the phone. "Wyvern."

"Hi Lily, it's Emma."

She heard the other woman sit down. "This is a surprise."

"And you're working on a Saturday."

"Not all of us have our own businesses," Lily countered. "What's up?"

"Um, is it alright if I put you on speaker? We have a favor to ask." Lily debated for a moment, then agreed. "So…you remember Killian and Liam's dad?"

"Ioan Jones? How could I forget? His lawyer's still stonewalling us."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. "So he's got a lawyer?"

"Yeah. Who knows how the bastard's paying for it. Why do you ask?"

"Well, something's come up and we were wondering if it was possible that someone from the Royal Navy or the intelligence community had interrogated him? Since his whole plan was to get his sons to commit treason."

"All requests to talk to him have to go through me. I don't remember anything like that, but let me check." They heard keys tapping quickly, then a file cabinet opening. "I've got his file right here and I'm not seeing anything like that. We've got a pretty strong case against him, but as I said, his lawyer's good."

A thought occurred to her. "So you don't know when his trial is?"

"Not yet. I'll keep you in the loop since you three are our key witnesses."

Emma shared a glance with her boys. They'd been so caught up in other things, that Ioan Jones seemed like another lifetime. "Right. Okay. Thanks for checking, Lily."

"Anytime. And if anything changes, you'll be my first call."

"Thanks." They hung up and Emma looked from one to the other. "Am I the only one who doesn't know how to feel about that?"

Liam shook his head. "No, love. You're not."

Killian agreed. "I suppose we should be glad, but it would be easier if he was just a lying snitch, eh?"

"Well, being a snitch would probably get him _killed_ so there's that." Emma leaned back against the couch. "Maybe it's a good thing we're getting out of the house for little while?"

Killian curled up next to her. "Apologies for not helping more, sweetheart. I'll definitely be here when they start."

She carded her fingers through his hair. She loved how soft it was. "We've got everything squared away, sailor. Don't worry about it. You did the hard work. Finding our contractor and all that."

He smiled, her touch relaxing him. "I'm anxious to see his final design."

"Me too. I don't want _too_ much to change."

Liam threaded their fingers together. "Rather fond of our bachelor pad, lass?"

Emma laughed. "You know, I never thought of it like that. It's just…home."

"Home. Now that's perfect."

"How about we go take that nap now? Then tonight we could go out? Or stay in, whatever you guys want."

Killian spoke up. "I think I'd rather stay in, love. I've missed spending time with you."

"Movie marathon it is then." She kissed his cheek. "You can choose."

* * *

The rest of the day felt a bit anticlimactic after that. They slept much of the afternoon away, ordering Chinese for dinner and enjoying a classic movie marathon. Emma felt asleep again halfway through _The Spirit of St. Louis_ , her head on Killian's shoulder. One of them must have carried her to bed; she woke up about three in the morning tucked in bed.

She got up to use the bathroom, but when she came back, she found it hard to go back to sleep. She just kept turning Killian's words over in her mind. Was she right? Was the Navy still out to get them? She wouldn't be surprised, just because a few individuals supported them didn't mean the top brass did. Did they think Emma had _wanted_ to go on TV? Did they think the trio wanted pap vultures documenting their every move? They didn't want attention; they just wanted to live their life quietly like everyone else. They were the ones making this difficult, not the trio.

But it wasn't just the Navy, was it? Clara hated her with a passion that bordered on crazy. Throwing herself at Liam like that? What did she think would happen? Then she threatened them with those photos, photos she only acquired because she had them stalked! Liam hadn't told the authorities about the photos and Emma agreed with him. Madame had gone to a lot of trouble on their behalf; Emma was still trying to think of a way to repay her. No, the less the Navy knew about their visit to one of Paris's premiere sex clubs the better.

Funnily, it didn't deter Emma from considering visiting another club. The trio had loved the experience, even Liam. What was _wrong_ with a well run sex club? It's not like people were paying for sex. Okay, they kind of were, but it was to watch other people have sex. Consenting adult sex. God, she got a little thrill just thinking about it!

Perhaps on their trip to New York? She made a mental note to start researching. Valentine's Day was only a few weeks away; it would be their second as a trio. Their first as a married trio. She could only imagine what romantic shenanigans her boys would conjure for her.

There had to be something she could do to remind the brothers of her commitment to both. Killian's insecurity bothered her, just as Liam's had. She couldn't explain _why_ she loved them both. She just did. The world made sense when they were together. The idea of choosing was abhorrent to her; it always had been. In the beginning, she thought they secretly wanted her to choose, but they never did. But it was human to feel insecure at times. Hell, she felt it sometimes, even now. But they always made her feel better, just by loving her.

She turned on her side, Liam's body heat radiating off his back. Emma snuggled closer, the room chilly beyond the blanket. Killian must have sensed it; he moved too, his arm sliding around her middle. She would miss sleeping in their bed while they were away. It was hell trying to find a hotel with a bed large enough to accommodate them.

She closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come, but her mind refused to shut off. What was it? It was like she was reaching for something but couldn't quite make it out. Huffing, she moved to roll over again, but paused when she saw the moonlight glinting off the steel eye in the ceiling. And suddenly she remembered! Liam's punishment! They never got to do it, because of Green showing up. Perhaps she could do something with that? A role play, perhaps?

She smiled to herself, a sense of peace washing over her. The trio would come out of this stronger than ever, she was sure of it.

* * *

Killian woke to a warm Emma snuggled in his arms. He smiled to himself, gently hugging her sleeping form. This was much better. He'd been so lonely these last weeks, feeling like the woman he loved was drifting away from him. How foolish he'd been! Emma's love was steadfast and true, as bottomless as the sea he loved so much. But he loved her more.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

"Good morning."

"Is it early?"

"I'm honestly not sure. I've not looked at a clock."

"Oh. How are you?"

"Better, love. I'm so sorry for the way I acted. You deserve better."

"You're allowed to have feelings, Killian. Don't go all stoic Jones on me, okay? I like that you're so passionate about things."

He smirked. "I don't even know why I thought that. I know you love me."

"Yeah, but everything's messed up right now. We got used to being together all the time. Before, you and Liam worked in the same place. Every time I think we're getting a handle on normal, something comes along to throw a wrench in it."

"It is disconcerting."

"These people, whoever they are, want us weak. They want us divided and upset. But we're better than that. This is the first time I've ever had a family and I'm not giving it up without a fight, okay?"

He hugged her tight, kissing her hairline. "I'm not giving up on us either, sweetheart. I love you too much."

She smiled into his chest. "Good, because I love you too."

"Do you want to get up?"

"I think I'm good right here. For a little bit."

Killian relaxed, relieved. He didn't fancy letting her go just yet. Liam was still asleep; he would savor this quiet time with his wife. "What shall we do today?"

She looked up at him with mischievous eyes. "Well, I was thinking about New York…"

"I'm not sure we could get a flight on such short notice."

She smacked his chest. "No, silly. I was talking about making plans for our trip in February."

"Were you now? We're not just going there to fetch your things?"

"That's the easy part. It's all in storage. Although, it'll be a wrench to sell the Bug. That car got me through a lot of bad times." It was also a reminder of Neal and all she suffered because of him. Not that she wanted to remind Killian of that. He hated Neal enough as it was.

He rubbed her back soothingly. "If there was a way to bring it back with us…"

"I know. But it's time. My life is here with you." She kissed his chest. "There isn't much I need from New York. I'm mostly excited to go back to where we began. Is that weird?"

"Perhaps you're becoming sentimental, love."

"Pot meet kettle."

"To be honest, I'm excited for that too. We've come a long way in little more than a year."

"It feels longer."

"Aye." They lapsed into a comfortable silence, simply holding each other. Emma hadn't forgotten her _other_ plans for them, but she wanted it to be a surprise.

* * *

"Shall we cook or order in?" Liam asked. They spent the day quietly, making plans for the upcoming New York trip and getting the last few odds and ends squared away for the renovation. All that was left was to pack their bags for the stay at the hotel Liam would miss sleeping in _their_ bed, but they needed to plan for the future.

Emma gnawed on her lip, the cute way she did when she was nervous. Liam tilted his head, curious. "Well, I was thinking…"

"You can tell us, love."

Her lips twitched in a shy smile. "Okay, I was thinking about maybe indulging in some Mistress time before we need to get out of here? We're not going to have most of our things at the hotel."

Killian smiled at her. "A bit of a do over from the other day when we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Yeah." She looked at Liam, hopeful.

It _was_ disappointing that they'd been forced to change their plans, Liam mused. He'd been looking forward to whatever Emma had planned. "I'm in, love."

She leaned in and kissed them both swiftly. "Meet me upstairs in ten?"

"As you wish."

She hurried off, excitement skittering down her spine. She changed out of her yoga pants and sweatshirt in record time, settling on some new black lingerie and heels. Crouching down, she opened her treasure chest, selecting all the toys she wanted to use. Silk ties, a plug for Liam, a cock ring, and Killian's favorite dildo. She got out the flogger too, just in case. Her boys had been very naughty.

Then she sat down in the armchair to wait.

Killian and Liam gave her fifteen minutes instead of the promised ten; they knew Emma would use the time wisely. Killian enjoyed Mistress time, but this felt different. He'd been so disconnected lately; he needed this. He loved her so much for simply _knowing_ what he needed, even more than he did.

At the fifteen minute mark, Killian hopped up and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time. Liam followed, excited and nervous. He was owed a punishment; he had no doubt Emma would deliver. He expected her to be prepared but he was taken aback by what she had laid out for them.

Emma looked them up and down as they entered. "You're late."

"Apologies, Mistress. It was my fault," Liam said.

She shrugged, uncrossing and recrossing her long legs. "If you wanted to add to your punishment, Liam, all you had to do was ask." Slowly, she stood, moving to stalk around them, pausing to grab a fistful of Liam's very fine ass. "Do you remember what you're being punished for?"

"Aye, Mistress."

"Tell me."

He gulped, arousal shooting through him. "For touching myself without permission. For coming without permission."

"Very good. Sit in the chair and don't move."

He obeyed silently. He suspected that would be his lot: to watch. Among other things.

Emma waited until he was seated before turning to Killian. Her heels put them on the same level; she smiled teasingly before slanting her lips over his. He kissed her back hungrily, not touching her, chasing her lips every time she broke the kiss to breathe. She was stunning in the lingerie, her alabaster skin pale against the black. Her hands slid down his chest, over his hips, until she was cupping him. Half hard from the moment he stepped in the room, her deft hand had him rock hard in moments. "Hmm, that's better," she purred.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Hmm, you'll be thanking me more later. Now strip."

Killian quickly did so, trying not to look at her as she fingered the flogger. He could almost feel the lashes against his back, the sting, and it made him even harder. Smirking, she dropped it back on the bed and knelt in front of him. Fingers curled around his aching cock, slowly stroking, her tongue swirling around the head. Killian swayed a little, her expert mouth almost too good. The way she hummed and licked him, her other hand sliding between his legs, had him trembling, so close to orgasm. Before he could plead for her to stop, she pulled away, her pupils blown wide and her nipples hard under the satin and lace.

"Hmm, good boy," she praised. She reached between her legs, sliding her fingers through her slit. Both brothers realized she was wearing crotchless underwear at the exact same moment, twin groans filling the room. "Very good." She showed Killian her damp fingers, how much she was getting off on this. "Up on the bed."

Killian moved to obey, his cock twitching as she moved to tie him to the posts. He was on his knees, legs wide apart, his wrists tied to the posts, leaving him mostly upright. His cock jutted out almost comically, but Emma seemed appreciative of the view. "I'll be back."

As she suspected, Liam was almost quivering with anticipation, the crotch of his jeans tented. Emma crooked a finger and he stood. She stripped him herself, giving his cock a few teasing pumps before she forced his tall form over the arm of the chair. He tensed, anticipating a spanking, but instead he felt her part his ass cheeks and start licking him in earnest. It was still a new sensation, but an enjoyable one. It didn't take long for her warm tongue to be replaced with cold lube, her fingers deftly working him open. Liam tried to breathe deeply, to clear his head; Emma only wanted him to feel good. He trusted her. She worked his cock with her other hand, which relaxed him. When he was ready, there was more lube and the press of something hard. He recognized it as one of his plugs; it felt the same as the one he'd been wearing a few days ago.

"That's much better." She patted his ass, indicating that he should stand. Liam did so, wondering what she had planned for him next. "Sit. Hands behind your back." She pointed to the desk chair, and he swallowed. He again did as she asked, grunting a little as she yanked him back roughly to tie him to the chair. The muscles in his back and shoulders strained, but it felt surprisingly good. "Since you can't keep your hands to yourself," he purred in his ear, "you're going to have to watch. Perhaps one day it will sink in. You belong to me."

"Yes, Mistress."

Emma left him without another word, returning to Killian. He was gorgeous tied up like that, all taut muscle and dark hair. She licked his nipples, her nails scratching through the hair on his abdomen. He whimpered, craving more of her touch. She rubbed him between his legs, loving the sounds he made. "The things I'm going to do to you," she whispered.

"Please." He needed her too much to be coy or bratty.

Emma picked up the cock ring and stretched it over him. She smiled to herself as his cock swelled just that little bit more, precum leaking out of the red and swollen head. She licked it off, loving the salty tang on her tongue. Moving behind him, she picked up the flogger. It took her several moments to find the right angle. "Count them."

Killian tried to brace himself for the blow but it was impossible. The leather snapped and struck him, just to the left of his spine, pain coursing through him. "One!" he gasped as it faded into pleasure.

Emma tightened her grip on the instrument, striking him a second, a third, a _fourth_ time in quick succession. Each time his hoarse shout was music to her ears. Her core throbbed with need as his skin reddened, the silk ties strained against his strength. The fact that he willingly submitted to her, that he trusted her with his pleasure meant everything to her. After seven she stopped and kicked off her shoes so she could stand on top of the treasure chest and kiss him senseless.

Killian moaned into her kiss, the sting of the flogger still humming under his skin. The pain was intoxicating, even as it washed his troubled soul clean. "Thank you, Mistress," he murmured between kisses. _"Thank you."_

"And now my good boy gets his reward." She untied him, letting him fall to the bed while she shucked her panties and slipped into her strap on. Killian moaned softly as he watched her, anticipating the stretch and burn. Emma settled between his legs, gently pushing them up toward his head. He held his breath as she began to touch him, slowly, gently, bending over to lick the length of his shaft. It was surprisingly tender, the way she prepared him. As his body relaxed, he stared into her eyes, love shining through them, searing him. This was the woman who would love him for the rest of his life, no matter what challenges they faced.

He was so moved, he wanted to weep.

She didn't ask if he was ready; she'd never seen him more relaxed. Slowly, gently, she pushed forward with her hips, watching his face contort in pleasure. She paused once she was fully seated, letting him adjust. It had been some time since she'd done this for him. A quick nod told her he was ready and she started to move, long rolls of her hips, riding him the way he loved to do to her. Killian moaned loudly, fisting the sheet. Emma leaned over him, picking up her pace, stealing needy kisses from his lips. She could almost feel the pleasure rolling off him, the way he quivered for her. She looked down to where she was fucking him, impossibly turned on.

"Fuck, this is so hot," she panted. "Love doing this to you."

Killian moaned again, the dildo rubbing him just right. "More," he begged. "Harder."

She nodded, widening her knees to take him harder, deeper. "Come," she demanded, skin slapping hard, the little nubs inside the strap on stimulating her clit. "Come for me."

It was almost too much, the ring holding him back, suddenly he was there, the wave crashing into him _hard_ , thick cock pulsing against his belly as jet after jet of cum coated their skin. He felt cleansed, drained, but so, so good. Emma continued to rock gently, dragging out his pleasure as she kissed him deeply. He was shaking, afraid to open his eyes. Emma's kisses turned tender, loving, and he finally opened his eyes to gaze at her in awe.

She smiled down at him, then moved to kiss his earlobe. "Love you," she whispered softly.

He nodded, too overcome to speak. Emma sat up, slipping out him, and he whimpered at the loss. She didn't clean him up just yet, using his own lubrication to get the cock ring off. She ran her fingers over the mess on her belly, giving him a sexy smile. Very slowly, she let her gaze wander to Liam, who looked wrecked. His cock stood at painful attention; she thought it was time to give him a little reward of his own.

Emma stood and slipped off the strap on, removing her bra for good measure. He watched her intently as she crossed the room, his breathing shallow. Without a word, she straddled him, angling her hips to take him inside her. She moaned, feeling every thick inch as he stretched her. Liam bit his lip, turned on by the way she used him for her pleasure. She rode him with quick hard thrusts, clearly chasing her own high. Her lips found his, kissing him hungrily, her nails digging into his shoulders. It was wordless and raw and passionate, Emma taking exactly what she wanted from him. Liam was helpless to resist her, yet desperate to give her what she wanted. She sucked at the cords of his neck, marking him, a little moan tumbling from her lips. He felt so good inside her; she didn't want to stop. But her orgasm was close. Fingers slipping into his hair, yanking hard, she moved faster and faster until she climaxed, her fluttering walls triggering his own. He yelled as he fell, his skin crackling and sparking as he pumped her full of his seed. Emma silenced him with a kiss, still rocking, determined to wring every drop of pleasure she could.

Eventually, she stilled, heart pounding in her chest. They remained that way until he softened and slipped out; Liam couldn't help the whimper that left his lips. Emma smiled lazily and kissed him again. "Okay?"

"Aye."

"Maybe next time you'll be a good boy, huh?"

"I'll try, darling."

She beamed and got up, moving behind him to untie him. Then she hurried to the bathroom to clean herself up. It was a bit messier than she imagined, but she didn't mind. She liked that they left their mark on her. She came back with a pair of fresh washcloths, letting the boys clean themselves up while she gathered all the toys. "I think it's definitely time to order in," she teased Killian.

He grinned at her. "Already on it, love."

Later, Italian consumed, they curled up together in bed. "This was a good day," Emma murmured. "Right?"

Killian nodded. "Very good. Much needed, I think."

She smiled softly. "Yeah." She looked in his too blue eyes. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I think the better question is are _we_ going to be okay," he reminded her. "And aye, I think we will. It may mean some uncomfortable questions for my superior, but we'll work it out."

"Is that a good idea?"

"We have to get to the bottom of this. Don't you agree, Liam?"

Liam nodded. "Just be careful, brother. We don't want to tip our hand too soon."

"Not that we have much of one right now," he complained.

"Hey, you married a professional investigator, remember?"

He smiled, feeling for the first time that they truly would be okay. "That's right. Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Love you too, sailor. And you," she said to Liam. He kissed her temple in response. "We'll figure this out. Together."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** The SJT is back! Things are getting intense for our trio; I hope no one hates me at the end of this chapter? Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Definitely not.

 **Chapter 13**

"Oi! Jones! Taking the 304 out for the night?"

Killian ground his teeth, ushering Emma into the cab. He saw Liam's jaw clench, but he shook his head warningly. He hated the paps too, but this wasn't the time or place to make a scene. It was a night to enjoy themselves. He'd finally gotten Anderson to bring in more staff; he was getting home at a respectable hour these days. This was their last night at home before their contractor started his work on their master suite. Their bedroom was almost entirely packed away now; all that needed to be removed was the bed itself. It was a bit of a depressing sight, even though they all knew it would be worth it in the long run. Hence the decision to spend the evening out of the house.

Emma turned to look out the window as the cab pulled away; she thought she knew that voice. But she couldn't place it. All the paps were bundled up against the cold; hats and scarves and darkness made it difficult to make out features. Killian squeezed her hand gently, coaxing her back to him. "Ignore them, love."

"What's a 304?"

It was Liam who answered. "Nothing good, lass. Killian's right; ignore it."

She chewed on her lip, considering arguing, but thought better of it. This was supposed to be a fun night. She didn't want to bog it down with people who didn't matter. The ride was quiet; still, Emma couldn't help but look behind them a few times, wondering if anyone was following them. There wasn't really anything she could do about it if they were, so she tried to let it go.

"Sure you don't want to try somewhere new?" Liam asked.

Emma shook her head. "Nah. The pub's really fine. Familiar…it's good, you know?"

Liam nodded. "Aye." He kissed the apple of her cheek, all he could reach with her beanie pulled down and her scarf high around her neck.

"Besides, we can try some places around the hotel," she pointed out. "We'll be there awhile."

"True."

The drive wasn't long; the familiar façade came into view not long after. Liam got out first, holding out his hand for Emma. She followed as Killian paid and climbed out the other side. The street was blessedly clear as they headed inside.

It was busy for a Thursday; they couldn't get their usual booth. Killian found them one in the back, near the pool table. Emma could smell the alcohol in the air, along with the scent of chips and other savory goodness. She smiled, almost to herself; this was why they'd come here. It was _their_ place.

"Your usual, love?"

"If you don't mind," Emma replied with a sassy grin. "Extra chips?"

"Coming up," Liam replied, grinning back at her. It made her happy to see him smiling.

"You're turning into a proper English lass," Killian teased, kissing her hair.

She scooted closer to him in the circular booth, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love it here," she said simply.

"Even the wet and the cold?"

"Hey, I've lived in Boston, New York, Chicago _and_ Minneapolis. This is nothing."

"Still, a visit somewhere warm would be nice."

"Like a beach?"

"Aye, what's wrong with that?"

"You just want to see me in a bikini."

"Or nothing," he shot back, waggling his brows suggestively. "We never did get to the French Riviera."

Emma shivered, even though it wasn't cold. "To be fair, we were a bit busy in Paris."

"But would that be something you'd like to try?"

She cupped his cheek, drawing his lips to hers. She wasn't shy about expressing her affection in this place. They were well known there, safe. He groaned into her kiss, kissing her back with a gentle yearning that he always felt in her presence. She was that elusive missing piece in his life; he knew Liam felt the same. They just fit, the three of them. Killian was foolish to have ever doubted, even for a second.

When they broke, her heart thumped a little faster, her lips tingled. "What do you think?"

"I think I wanna hear you say it, Mrs. Jones," he replied, squeezing her hip.

"Won't you get jealous? Other men seeing me naked?"

"Perhaps that's part of the fun," he said with a smirk. "Didn't stop us at Céder."

Emma bit her lip; the very mention of the sex club making her wet. "That was incredible."

"We must do it again soon then."

"Well, I've been doing some research…"

His face lit up. " _Have_ you now?"

She rolled her eyes and swatted his chest. "Down boy. Anyway, I was thinking about New York? I've found a couple places that might be okay. You guys are the experts though."

"Quite by accident, I assure you." If someone had told him five years ago this would be his life, he wouldn't have believed it. Now finding a respectable sex club to take his wife to seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

"We're hopeless, aren't we?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't have us any other way, darling." He kissed her again, annoyed that the table wouldn't let him pull her into his lap. He still felt like he was making up for lost time when it came to loving his beautiful sexy wife.

"Food should be here shortly," Liam said, sliding into the booth, drinks in hand. Emma beamed at him, giving him an enthusiastic kiss. "What was that for?"

"I can't kiss my husband?"

"You most certainly can. Feeling a bit frisky tonight, sweetheart?"

She giggled. "Maybe a little. Is that a complaint?"

"Certainly not." He slanted his mouth over hers, pleased at her soft moan of pleasure. Emma was so affectionate, so warm; it was a crime that she once felt like she needed to hide her heart away. He prayed he never met the man who hurt her so badly; Liam didn't think he'd be able to resist beating the man to a pulp. Emma was a woman to be adored and cherished; he and Killian planned to spend the rest of their lives doing so.

Their makeout got interrupted by the arrival of their food; Liam was famished. They split the enormous basket of chips three ways, Emma amusing herself by feeding them bites from her fingers then taking it away. The proprietor liked her; he was more than happy to make a burger piled with all her favorite things whenever they came into the pub.

"How can you eat that?" Killian asked in wonder.

"Am I eating too fast again?" It was a remnant of her past, days where she went to bed hungry because there wasn't enough food to go around, but she was getting better.

"No, sweet." His lips touched her forehead. "I just meant that it's almost as big as your head!"

She laughed. "So you're saying I'm gonna need to burn a lot of calories?"

He grinned, happy to see her so playful. "Only if I get to help."

"Oh, I think you both will help a _lot."_ Just being away from the stress of moving (even temporarily), the drama in their lives, made her feel lighter, happier. This was the happiest she'd been since they returned from their honeymoon. "Maybe this weekend we could even spar."

"Oh, now that sounds fun," Liam enthused. "I still owe you for Paris, brother."

"Perhaps you're getting slow in your old age."

"I'm only five years older than you, Killian."

"It's a good thing Emma likes older men…"

Emma rolled her eyes at the pair of them. "Please. You're _both_ hot, okay? Like ridiculously so."

"Care to share, darling?"

She shrugged. "Maybe later. If you're very good."

Killian had missed this so much, the easy way they were with each other. They could tease and flirt, gently poke fun at each other's quirks, but it all came from a place of love. Emma and Liam were the most important people in his life, his family. They were far more precious to him than any job, even one as important as his.

"Shall we play a few rounds?" Liam suggested, taking a long pull of his beer and nodding toward the pool table.

"If you think you can handle it, sailor," Emma teased. She held up her half full glass. She wasn't good at speeches, but she wanted to remind them just how much they meant to her. "I love you guys. So, so much. I love this life we have, even when it gets crazy. I love the home we're building together. Meeting you changed my life in ways I can't say. Thank you for…everything, really. I feel like I don't say it enough and I should."

"Oh love." Liam clinked his glass with hers, Killian quickly following suit. They each took a drink, then Liam gently placed her glass on the table. He tilted her head up to kiss her sweetly. "I hope you believe me when I say the feeling is entirely mutual, Emma. I've never been as happy as I am now."

She blushed prettily; it still blew her mind that she could make them happy. "I don't see how?"

Killian stroked her spine, coaxing her to turn so he could kiss her. "You have no idea how incredible you are, but we'll spend the rest of our lives trying to show you."

"Might be an uphill battle, buddy."

"I think you'll find us worthy of the challenge."

Her green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Speaking of challenges…"

"You're on." They moved from the booth to the pool table, Emma tucked into Killian's side as Liam racked the balls. She wasn't shy about admiring the view, Liam's jeans filled out nicely. The dark blue button down shirt he wore stretched over his broad back; she could make out the muscles bunching and flexing under the fabric. His hair needed trimmed, the curls beginning to return. Her fingers itched to touch him, feel his on her.

"Alright, darling?"

She nodded, threading her fingers through Killian's. "I'm great."

"You're forgetting that I know you, sweet. Your pupils are dilated and your breathing's shallow."

She moved, wrapping her arms around his neck. Killian responded by sliding his around her waist, fingers teasing the edge of her blouse, making her warm all over. "That a problem?"

"If I were a less secure man, I might be offended at you oogling my brother."

"I told you, you're both hot." She stood up on her toes, taking his earlobe between her teeth and biting down, just the right side of painful. He groaned, instinctively pulling her closer. Her lips moved lower, caressing the sensitive spot behind his ear, gasping as he yanked her flush against him. He was already semi hard and she grinned in triumph. "That definitely doesn't feel like you're offended."

"Can't wait to get you home, have my way with you."

"Hmmm, yes please." She kissed him deeply, shivering as he gave her ass a firm squeeze. Perhaps if she played her cards right, she could earn herself a spanking. Or even better, indulge in some anal sex. There were so many ways she could have them; it was hard to choose.

Liam cleared his throat; she and Killian broke apart. She stepped into his arms, Killian taking the cue from his brother. Emma moaned as Liam devoured her mouth, pressing her firmly against the paneled wall. "Being naughty already, wife?"

"You love it." She gripped his biceps, relishing the way he loomed over her. Her boys were so masculine, smelled so good, tall and perfectly built…she was like a moth to the flame, unable to resist their pull. And she didn't want to. Being with them made her happy, loved, cherished, no matter how kinky things became. It was just another way they complimented each other.

"I do," Liam admitted. "I almost don't want to play. I think I'd rather just take you home."

"Funny, Killian said the same thing."

"But patience is a virtue?"

She beamed. "Yeah, that's a good way to put it." She took his hand and guided him back to the table. "Shall we play for something?"

"First one to two?"

"What do we get if we win?"

Killian thought for a moment. "Role play of their choice?"

Emma beamed. "I like it." She picked up a cue, nodding to Killian. "You can break."

He smirked, kissing her swiftly before moving to take his shot. He wiggled his ass on purpose; Emma rolled her eyes, but still enjoyed the view. A colored ball fell into the right side pocket as the others scattered over the felt. "Would you look at that?"

Emma huffed. "Just play." She wasn't worried. She'd hustled enough pool in her life to hold her own.

Liam placed a fresh rum and coke in front of her. "For you, love."

"You're the best." She took a long pull on the drink, the burn distracting her from Killian's posterior. "Where's yours?"

"Right here." He waved a tall stein of English ale as he slid an arm around her waist. "Don't want to over indulge."

"It's alright to live a little, Liam."

"I'm a rather quiet drunk, lass. Not fun for anyone."

"No drunken sex then? Ever?"

"I wouldn't say never," Liam admitted. His dating life between Clara and Emma wasn't anything to crow over. He hadn't been a monk, but there was no spark either. "I just didn't enjoy it."

"Then you clearly didn't have the right partner."

"Perhaps you'd like to teach me?"

She beamed up at him. "Gladly." She tugged a little on the chain around his neck, coaxing his lips to hers. She could taste the ale on his tongue, feel the warmth radiating off him.

"Your turn, love," Killian said, tapping his cue against the table to get her attention. She released Liam, giving him a saucy wink before she moved to assess the table. She could feel their eyes on her and played it up, deliberately bending over so they could see down her shirt. It set the standard for the night, the trio flirting, touching, making out between turns, getting pleasantly tipsy in the process. Emma won the first game, but Killian couldn't bring himself to care. Not when she ground her ass against his crotch so deliciously.

Three games later, Liam had won the bet, much to his surprise. It wasn't that he was a bad player; he just didn't know how he managed to focus with Emma and Killian's antics distracting him. The lights over the pool table actually cast deep shadows in the corners, a little corner where wandering hands could go mostly unnoticed. Unless you were very familiar with Emma's little mewls of pleasure.

She kissed Liam deeply, the rum giving her a pleasant buzz, the world a little fuzzy around the edges. Perfect for some happy tipsy sex. "Well done, Captain."

He inhaled her scent, her arousal clinging to her skin. "Minx."

"Wanna go home and have sex?"

"Hell yes. Brother?"

Killian gave her a teasing smack on her jean clad ass. "I thought you'd never ask."

There was a lot of giggling and fumbling fingers as they went back to their booth to try and redress for the cold. Liam left more than enough cash to cover their tab, then slipped his hand into Emma's gloved one. They waved to the proprietor as they left, not noticing the mad scramble out the window. The flashes began the moment the door opened, causing all the trio to recoil.

"Fucking hell," Killian growled under his breath. "How did they find us?"

Emma didn't have an answer, she just tried to duck under her beanie as much as she could. The attention was invasive, degrading; she was heartily sick of it. What gave them the right to stalk them? She saw one of them leading the charge, shouting, trying to get their attention. The drinks made her slow to react, to recognize what was happening. There was so much noise, the flashes blinding. She just wanted to go home, damn it. Killian pushed past the crowd, trying to shield Emma as much as he could.

"Oi! I'm talking to you, bumder! What's it like always being big brother's chaser? He pushes your shit in at home and then pushes it at work too? Proud Navy tradition, idn'it? Fucking the smaller, prettier ones?"

 _What?_ Emma started to turn, but Killian grabbed her elbow. "Don't," he growled. Rage boiled in his veins, the man's implication all too clear to him. He couldn't look at Liam; the words were meant to be hurtful. But the man just wouldn't quit, even as the trio sped up, Liam trying to flag down a cab.

"Is that why they shifted you to another department? Some other ranking poofter needed a shiny new pole smoker to kiss his arse and suck him off on command? Or do you only bum chum with your bruv?"

How the fuck did this pap know Killian had been transferred? He started to turn, but Liam stopped him, grabbing his forearm, hard. "Don't."

The pap laughed mercilessly. "You think your Mum'd be proud? Her boys being famous for-"

Killian shook Liam off and swung. His hand connected with their tormenter's jaw, sending the man sprawling to the ground. "How…fucking… _dare_ …you," he yelled, another blow catching the man in the stomach. Flashes went off around them, but Killian could see nothing but raw red rage.

"Killian!" Emma screamed, attempting to step into the fray. Liam yanked her back. He moved between her and the paps, ducking a wild swing. He jumped to his brother's defense, not that Killian needed it. His patience, already stretched thin where the paps were concerned, snapped and he grabbed the camera from the asshole who insulted Killian and smashed it to the ground. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Do you fuck him too?" their tormentor demanded. "I thought it was just the little one, but now I wonder…"

Liam snarled, rushing forward and pinning the man to a nearby car. It was only then that he recognized the him. "You!"

Emma's eyes widened in shock. She did know that voice! It was the same pap who accosted them at Versailles! She thought Regina had dealt with him, but obviously she was wrong. She wanted nothing more than to see him get his disgusting face smashed in, but there was already a crowd gathering, bystanders taking pictures. She hurried forward and urgently tried to pry Liam off. "Liam, Liam, please…"

He growled dangerously, but her voice cut through his anger. He gave the man one final shove and moved back, panting hard. Emma let out a sigh of relief and knelt beside Killian, who looked dazed. "Are you okay?"

It took him a moment to recognize her, the pain in his hand throbbing. He realized belatedly that his knuckles were bleeding. Emma took his hand in hers, looking to assess the damage but he cupped her cheek with his free hand and kissed her hard. She jumped in surprise, but didn't fight him. She didn't understand exactly what happened, but it clearly affected her boys. She'd never seen them lose their composure quite like this.

Killian broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. There were all sorts of noises around them, sirens getting closer, but Emma centered him. Liam knelt beside them, his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Everyone okay?"

Emma shook her head. "We'll live."

There were still flashes, but there was shouting too. Emma looked up; police were starting to arrive. She helped Killian to his feet; he refused to let go of her, even as a stern looking policeman walked up. "Anyone want to tell me what happened here?"

Liam placed himself between the cop and his family. He told the story as he remembered it, the man scribbling notes, a torch between his teeth. Liam watched as their tormentor was worked on nearby; the man's lip was bleeding and he took a perverse sense of satisfaction from it. Served the man right, insulting them—Killian especially—like that.

The cop interviewed Emma and Killian as well, his eyes widening as he realized who they were. _Fantastic_ , Emma thought. _Just what we need._ Even when they were finished, they couldn't leave, forced to stand in the cold, huddled close. There were still photographers hovering, the cops trying to keep them back. Killian refused medical attention, even though his hand hurt like hell. Emotions swirled in his head, he was having trouble processing what happened. How had the night gone so wrong?

Emma was worried about Killian; they needed to get him home. When the cop returned, Emma took charge. "Can we go?" she asked. "I'd like to go home."

The cop hesitated. "Well…there isn't much more I can do here, since the, ah, man refuses to press charges."

That surprised her. "Seriously?"

"It appears so. Makes my job easier, so there's that. We might come 'round in the next couple of days, to get a more detailed statement. But for now, you're free to go."

Liam explained briefly about their temporary change of residence, then wrapped his arm around Emma. "Let's get him home." He was very worried about Killian; he wasn't talking, outside of what the police required of him. It was scaring him.

They walked a couple of blocks before finding a cab. Emma settled in the middle, cradling Killian's hurt hand in her lap. They were silent, the tension thick between them. She didn't know what to say, her own emotions jumbled. She didn't understand everything that asshole had said to set Killian off, but she got the basic gist. At least, she thought she did. And while she was furious on Killian's behalf, there was a part of her that was aroused by the fight. She'd told him not long ago that angry Killian was hot and he still was. In the moment, she'd been afraid and worried for them, but now that the danger had passed, she was horny as hell. Which was so not the point. What kind of person did that make her?

Killian was grateful for the anchor of Emma's hand. His thoughts were chaotic, his hand still hurt like a bitch. He didn't think it was broken or anything, but punching a man was a far cry from hitting a punching bag. He still couldn't believe what he'd heard. In all the months that the trio had been together, _no one_ had ever implied anything like that. Killian sexually attracted to his _brother?_ What the actual fuck? It made no sense. Anyone who saw them together could see that the brothers were crazy about _Emma._ Couldn't they? He thought so, but a paranoid part of him wondered.

Emma's patience snapped as more flashes accosted them when they returned to the townhouse. She let go of Killian and got in their faces. "Leave us alone!" she snapped. "We didn't ask for this! We don't want this! Why can't you just leave?" She poked the nearest one in the chest, her green eyes flashing. "Go find someone else to stalk. And I swear to god, if you're still out here in the morning, I will be calling the cops. Got it?"

Liam came up behind her, gently pulling her away. She came willingly, still angry, but more concerned about her boys. She followed them inside, unsurprised when Killian hugged her tightly. She cradled his head, hurting for him. "We're home now."

Killian inhaled her scent, a shudder going through him. "I'm sorry, love."

She shook her head, forcing him to look at her. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You were provoked."

"That's not…"

She touched a finger to his lips. "Don't." She stood up on her toes and kissed him. He groaned into it, pulling her flush, despite all the layers between them. "Killian…"

He smirked, plucking the beanie off her head. He continued to kiss her as he peeled off her outer layers. She did the same for him, dropping scarves and coats on the floor. She heard Liam make a choked sound; more things hit the floor. Feet shuffled on the hardwood and Emma moaned as Liam pressed against her back. "Emma," he murmured, lips hot her neck.

All the frustration and anger seemed to boil up in all of them, desperate for an outlet. She grabbed Killian by the neck, mouth hungry against his. They needed to talk, but they needed this more. She squirmed between them, pulling on Killian's clothes. "Need you," she breathed, praying they wouldn't judge her. "Need both of you. Now."

"Yes," Killian agreed, fisting her blouse. The fact that she could still want him after everything that happened fueled his own need for her. Liam moved back so Killian could yank it over her head, his fingers instantly sliding over the pale exposed skin. He gave her hair a little tug, relishing her moan of pleasure. She reached behind her back to unhook her bra, hurriedly shaking it off.

Killian undid her fly, ignoring the pain as he pushed the denim over her hips. Liam dropped to the floor to remove her tall boots; Emma squealed as Killian picked her up and dropped her on the side board. She steadied herself against the wall as he tossed her pants aside and forced her legs wide, ducking to lick her furiously. "Fuck, _fuck_ ," she gasped, shuddering. Liam captured her lips in a heated kiss, hands cupping her breasts. He plucked at them mercilessly, bringing them to hard panful points. Emma keened and arched as he suckled them, their mouths quickly forcing an orgasm from her. The lingering alcohol, the fight, their roughness all had her on edge, hungry. She screamed, long and loud, past caring if anyone heard her.

Killian fumbled with his fly, fighting get some relief, but he was hampered by his hurt hand. He groaned when it finally came free, the pressure eased somewhat. "Emma…"

She nodded, tugging on his hair. "Hurry, hurry!"

Killian levered himself up and hastily shoved his jeans down. She deserved more finesse, more tenderness, but he was too on edge, too desperate for her tight warmth. Emma pulled him in for a kiss as he sank into her slick heat, their mutual groans echoing in the narrow hall. Emma hooked her legs at the base of his spine, keeping him close, a litany of moans tumbling from her lips as he fucked her. He always felt so good inside her, long and thick, hitting places no one ever had. He rolled his hips the way she loved, grinding against her clit.

"Let me hear you," he growled in her ear. "Let Liam hear what I do to you."

She mewled, arching against the wall, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Harder," she pleaded, lifting her legs. "Fuck me harder!"

He did as she bid, skin slapping sharply, catching their reflection in the mirror behind him. It was raw and heated, his wife's face a mask of pure need. He pistoned his hips, chasing climax, relishing her cries. Stars burst behind his eyes as he came, a deep groan on his lips as he emptied himself inside her willing body. Emma moaned, not quite there herself, but more than willing to be anything he needed. They kissed hungrily, Killian riding her until he was spent.

"Bloody hell," he swore, belatedly realizing that Emma hadn't come. "Fuck."

"It's okay," she whispered, sucking on his lower lip. "That was hot."

He chuckled weakly, glancing at Liam in the mirror. "Next?"

Emma shivered. "Hmm, yes, please." She whimpered as Killian slipped from her, but her eyes locked with Liam's. His blue eyes burned with need, searing her, sending a fresh wave of lust to her core. She began to stroke herself, fingers dancing over her swollen cum covered slit. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, unashamed of how wanton she looked.

"Off the table," Liam growled, her casual stroking driving him crazy, cock twitching in his pants. He quickly freed himself, fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Emma was unsteady on her feet, but Liam grabbed her elbow. He loomed behind her in the mirror, tall and strong; she wanted to lick every inch of him. He gave her a nudge toward the wall, pressing her against the mirror. His cock settled between her cheeks, rocking against her, as he reached between her legs. She moaned as he fingered her, bringing her and Killian's mixed essence for her to lick. "You are so hot when you're getting fucked," he growled, his cock nudging her entrance. Emma whimpered, trying to angle her hips to take him in, but he remained elusive.

"Liam," she whined, finding his eyes in the mirror. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me!" she cried. "I need to feel you inside me!"

"Beg." His tone was harsh, aggressive, brooking no argument.

Emma melted, her body on fire. "Please, please, please," she whispered, wiggling against him. "I need your cock. Your cock fills me up so good, Liam. Please!" A moan tore from her throat as he finally gave her what she needed so badly.

"Hands on the mirror," he ordered, grabbing her hips and kicking her feet a little wider apart. Her back bowed as he plunged into her over and over, his passage eased by Killian fucking her so well. She moaned and whimpered, her golden hair falling around her face as her lover took his pleasure from her body. It was exactly what she craved, their utter possession of her.

"Fuck, so tight," Liam snarled, hand coming down hard on her ass. The pert cheeks bounced as he fucked her, begging to be spanked. Emma cried out, bracing her hands on the mirror and pushing back against him, needing to feel every inch of him inside her.

"Yes, yes, yes," she gasped, not wanting the feeling to end. "Don't stop!"

Liam slapped her other cheek, feeling her start to flutter around him. "Come," he demanded, adjusting his hips, watching her fuck him. "Now."

Emma exploded, her voice hoarse as she screamed. Wave after wave washed over her, rocking her to the core even as Liam grunted and pulsed within her. He held her hips tight against his, peace washing through him as he filled her with his seed.

Emma shuddered, endorphins rushing through her. "Oh my god."

Liam leaned over her, tenderly caressing her skin. "Alright, darling?"

She nodded slowly, still feeling sluggish. "I'm perfect." She forced herself to turn, hissing as he left her. She grabbed his biceps and pulled him against her, casually devouring his lips. "That was amazing."

"Not quite how I envisioned the evening."

"The night is still young." She smiled coyly, her eyes drifting to Killian. "Hey sailor. You okay?" When he didn't answer, Emma pushed past Liam and moved to stand in front of her husband. "Killian?"

"I'm sorry, love."

"What could you possibly be sorry about?"

"I was selfish, taking my pleasure before you had yours."

"I told you it was fine." She kissed his lips. "You sure it's not something else?"

"It's silly."

"No. It's not." She hugged him tight. "Let's get cleaned up, then we'll talk, okay?"

Killian nodded, knowing he was being ridiculous. He knew what that pap said wasn't true. He knew the asshole was just trying to wind him up. But it still bothered him. He'd never questioned the things he did with Emma, the submission. It felt natural as breathing, his trust in her absolute. But what if it was more than that? It sounded ridiculous, even in his head, but he couldn't help but wonder what Emma thought. If she'd see him differently now.

Emma slipped her hand into his, letting them swing between them as they padded to the kitchen. There, she cleaned herself up with a damp cloth, donning Liam's discarded shirt. Liam brought her the first aid kit, then fixed them all a drink while she tended to Killian's hand. He flinched a little as she washed it, getting out the dirt and dried blood. "Sorry."

"It's nothing."

She brought the wound up to her lips, kissing each and every scrape. Her green eyes were impossibly soft and tender, her love for him shining through. "I love you."

"Sometimes I wonder why."

She frowned. "Why would you say that?"

He couldn't look her in the eye. "You deserve better. Better than being accosted by vile men with cameras, invading your privacy."

She got out a bandage and started to wrap it around his hand. "Invading _our_ privacy. We're a family. An attack on one is an attack on all of us."

"He didn't go after you, lass. He went after _me._ "

"Why? What the hell was he even talking about?" She'd lived in England for more than a year now, but there were still phrases she didn't understand. "It was obviously awful but…"

"First, he said I was fucking Liam," Killian said heavily.

"What? That's crazy!"

"Is it?"

"Well, of course it is. You're only having sex with me!"

"While my brother watches."

"So? That suddenly bothers you now? Didn't a few minutes ago," she snapped, tearing the tape with more force than she intended. She didn't understand where this attitude was coming from. Killian wasn't attracted to Liam, any idiot could see that. Plus, gross.

She turned, and Killian frowned. He wasn't explaining this well at all. "Emma, no. That's not what I'm saying at all."

She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a little vulnerable, like Killian was suddenly questioning everything about their trio. All because of that asshat photographer, someone who clearly had a grudge against them. "Then what? Because I'm trying to understand, Killian."

Liam came to stand between them. "I think what Killian is trying to say is that people who don't know us are probably imagining all sorts of taboo things about our sex life."

"But didn't we know that?"

"Perhaps, but we've never been confronted with it before. And never so publicly."

"I've never been accused of being gay, love," Killian said quietly.

She opened her mouth, then abruptly closed it. "Is _that_ what's bothering you? Killian, you're not gay."

"I know that, but I do have certain proclivities…"

"So what? I like anal sex too and I'm not a lesbian."

"It's different for men, darling," Liam explained. "Especially given the Navy connection."

"I don't understand."

"Hundreds of men alone on a ship for months on end?" Killian laughed dryly. "History would disagree with you, love."

It took her a moment for her to get it. "Oh… _oh._ So when he was talking about your transfer…"

"Exactly. He implied I was shining Anderson's pole."

She wrinkled her nose. "Don't ever say that again. It's weird."

"Believe me, I am all too happy to comply, darling."

She relaxed, understanding a little. "But you know that liking the things we do…with the Mistress especially…doesn't change anything, right?" He shrugged. She rested her hands on his forearms. "Are you attracted to Liam? Or Will?"

"What? No!"

"Alright then."

"Emma…"

"No, this is simple. You can't let him in your head. Do you know how fucking turned on I was watching you and Liam in that fight? I was scared to death that you'd hurt yourself, but after…god, I just wanted to jump you. Which is so messed up, but I can't help it."

Killian blinked, then pulled her to him, mouth seeking hers. She kissed him back eagerly, threading her fingers into his hair. "Emma…"

"I can spend all night showing you if I have to. Both of you. My gorgeous sexy boys."

Killian found himself smiling. "That sounds like heaven."

She smiled back, giving him a chaste kiss. "I love you, Killian. I love everything about you. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

He nodded. "I won't. I promise." He hugged her to his chest, his lingering tension melting away. "I love you so much, Emma."

"Now I think we had plans?"

Liam tenderly combed his fingers through her hair, an amused smile on his face. "Haven't had enough yet, darling?"

"With you two? Never." She grabbed her drink and took a long pull; the whiskey burned a little going down. "Come on. Let's have some fun."

They moved into the living room, Liam toting a bottle of wine and some glasses. Killian built up the fire while Emma spread out the soft bearskin rug. She had idea about how to show them just how sexy she thought they were. She wanted to make this all about them; they deserved it. She hated what that pap had tried to do; there was definitely something fishy about it, especially that he refused to press charges. She knew she should be more worried about it, but tonight she needed to tend to her boys' needs.

The rest could wait.

"What are you doing?" Killian asked, tilting his head curiously.

"You'll see." She smiled over her shoulder, then attached the camcorder to the television. She dashed into the den to grab the SD card she wanted. They had a pretty good collection of amateur porn now, but her little experiment wasn't all about that. They were a family, three people who loved one another deeply and had been through a lot together.

She dared anyone to take that away from them.

Both brothers looked at her with slightly bemused expressions, but they were curious about what she had planned. She slipped the card into the camera and grabbed the remote. "Okay, so don't laugh," she said as she settled between them.

"Why would we laugh?"

"Embarrassing home movies?"

Their deep chuckles warmed her heart. "Is there a reason for this little trip down memory lane?"

She rubbed her hands over their thighs. "Trust me?"

"Always."

Emma curled up closer, switching on the video. There were a lot of videos to scroll through; they'd made a lot of memories in the time they'd been together. She found one from almost a year ago, the small birthday party they had for Killian. The video quality wasn't that great—they'd been using Emma's old phone at the time—but that wasn't important.

"I remember this," Killian said softly, wrapping his arm across her shoulders.

"I certainly hope so," Emma teased. She smiled, watching Killian rip open his present. She and Liam had gone in on a run of Doctor Who books, something she knew he would love. The way his face lit up, the smile on his lips, everything about that moment made her heart stutter. "Look at you."

"I think I recall the way I thanked you better than the gift itself," he purred in her ear.

She shivered. "Hmm, too bad we don't have video of that."

"Something we should rectify on my next birthday."

"Are you sure?" She kissed the underside of his jaw and flipped to another video. This one was more recent, just last Christmas, the trio with their friends. The wine convinced them that giving Ruby the camera was a good idea; there were a lot of shots of Emma making out with one or the other of her husbands, her perched in Liam's lap as the friends shared stories. Emma's favorite bits were her apparently staring off into space, but it was really her gazing at the incredible men she married.

"See?" she said softly. "I can't take my eyes off you." She coaxed Liam's head into her lap, bending down to kiss his temple. He tucked her hand in his, right against his heart. "No matter where I am, I'm drawn to you, both of you. It's…intense."

"Tell us," Liam murmured. "Try, love."

She swallowed, words never her forte. "It's hard to describe," she admitted. She let the video play on, switching to one of them horsing around in Hyde Park. "Like from the very beginning…remember when we danced, back in New York?"

"How could I forget?" Killian replied. "You were so bloody gorgeous."

She laughed weakly. "Yeah, well, I was trying."

Killian twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "You never have to try, love. You _are_ beautiful. There was just something about you…I knew I had to have you."

She shivered, his voice doing wicked things to her. Which was the point. "I'll never forget when you touched me," she whispered. "It was a jolt, like I'd gotten too close to a live wire."

"Does it still feel like that? Even now?"

Emma nodded. "Especially now. Only now it's…more. Because I know you love me. Does that make sense?"

Killian nodded. "I do."

"Me too," Liam added. His lips brushed the tips of her fingers and she sighed.

"But it was your eyes," she continued, struggling not to feel foolish. She wasn't like them; she was much better at showing, but they needed her to be brave. To replace words of derision with words of love and truth. "God, the first time I really saw those blue eyes…I'd never seen anything like them. The way you both looked at me…it's silly, but you made me feel safe."

Killian kissed her hair. "It's not silly at all, darling."

"And you," Emma continued, smiling down at Liam. She squeezed his fingers. "You should have seen the way you were staring. I felt like I might combust on the spot."

"I'm very glad you didn't."

She giggled. "The night would have ended far too soon."

"Perish the thought."

"I want to show you," she said, already feeling a little breathless. "Can I?"

"Please," Killian whispered in her ear. He kissed the shell, inhaling her scent. The lingering scent of sex clung to her skin. He still felt bad about reaching climax without her earlier; he wanted to make it up to her. More importantly, he wanted to revel in his love for this woman, who loved him and his brother so selflessly.

Emma found the video she wanted, one of the first they ever did together. The camera was on a tripod, pointed in the general direction of their enormous bed. Emma and Liam were in the center of the frame, kissing slowly, his large hands under her shirt. Emma made a noise as the bed dipped behind her and Killian appeared. Killian cupped her chin and brought her lips to his, kissing her deeply as Liam fondled her breasts.

Emma bit her lip as she watched the footage, arousal blooming in her belly. There was a part of her that could hardly believe the woman on the screen was _her_ ; she looked so confident and sexy and alluring, feelings Emma had done a good job faking before she met the Jones brothers. Most of the time, it had been for her job, but sometimes it was to get laid. She filled loneliness with meaningless sex, but the woman on the screen did not. That woman used her body to express love; it was there in every kiss, every touch. And that made it so much more powerful.

Killian couldn't take his eyes off Emma. The slow torturous removal of her clothes, all that pale smooth skin…most of all the look in her green eyes. The camera saw everything; their love for one another was plain to see. Their lovemaking was playful yet passionate, Emma maneuvering Killian onto his back so she could use her mouth on him. She worshiped his body, never quite giving him what he needed so badly. Liam knelt to Killian's left, Emma smirking at them both before taking his cock into her mouth. Liam fondled her ass, stroking her as she moved between them, alternately sucking Liam and stroking Killian everywhere _but_ his cock.

"Do you know why I did that?" Emma whispered hoarsely.

"Why?"

"Because I like when you watch," she murmured. "I get so wet, feeling your eyes on me, feeling you quiver when you need me. I wanted to be good and slick when you fucked me, Killian. Need that cock in me so much."

"Bloody hell." He chucked the remote aside and kissed her hard, swallowing her mewl of pleasure. Liam sat up with a growl, promptly sliding off the couch and onto the floor. Watching themselves fucking was more arousing than he expected; he needed her. LIam eased her legs apart, pleased to find her wet.

"Do you need us again, Emma?" he asked, kissing her inner thigh.

"Yes," she breathed, cupping Killian's returned erection. She looked in his eyes. "May I?"

The primal urge to claim her as his own curled low in his belly; yet she owned him, body and soul. There could never be anyone _but_ her. If the world couldn't understand that…then sod the world. "God yes."

Emma grinned triumphantly, spreading her legs wider for Liam. He obliged her, his face disappearing between them, his lips eager on her sex. She arched, encouraging Killian to strip the borrowed shirt from her body. Once they got it free, she yanked his boxers down and fisted his thick erection. His groan made her smile. "This feels so good inside me," she murmured, breathlessly.

"I'll take care of you this time," Killian vowed, eyes rolling back in his head as she twisted her hand around his shaft.

"Shhh." She shifted, scooting down, closer to Liam. It allowed her to awkwardly pull Killian down on top of her, his mouth on her chest. Their porn video kept playing but they were all lost in their desire for one another.

Liam spread her lower lips, capturing her arousal on his tongue. She tasted sweet, heady; he could live between her thighs. Emma's passionate nature never flailed to floor him, but seeing her in that video, brought it home to him in a new way. The three people in that home movie were utterly, blissfully _happy._ There was no judgment, no awkwardness, no doubt. It was simply three people secure in the love they had for each other.

It broke his heart that there were people in the world who believed what they had was wrong or tainted. He knew in his soul that their relationship, however unorthodox, was _right_. He wasn't about to allow anyone to destroy it.

"Oh god," Emma moaned, Killian's scruff scratching her sensitive skin. "Harder!"

He grinned salaciously then latched on to her nipple, sucking deeply. Emma keened, her hands fisted in his hair as heat washed through her. Liam grabbed her hand and pulled it back so he could taste her other ripe nipple, his fingers sliding into her hole. Emma cried out, the dual suction exquisite, so perfect as she fell over the edge. _"Yes!"_

They brought her down slowly, hands and lips caressing her skin. Emma tried to regain her wits, her plan. It was so difficult to think when they were touching her. "My…turn," she panted.

"But we're just getting started, sweet," Killian murmured.

"Exactly." She pushed herself up, fusing her lips to his. He groaned into her kiss, shivering as she raked her nails down his chest. "Lay back."

He did so, wondering what she was up to. She bid Liam to do the same as she slithered to the floor. One by one, she tugged their boxers off completely, leaving them nude. "Now that's more like it."

"Like what you see, lass?" Liam asked.

She nodded. "Very much." She knelt between them, lightly taking a cock into each hand. Twin sighs of pleasure greeted her and she smiled. "I'm going to enjoy my favorite treats now. You guys just relax." She found a hair tie and pulled her long locks into a messy ponytail. She kept Liam in her fist as she bent over Killian and circled the swollen head with her tongue. "Mmmm."

Killian gripped the armrest, needing the anchor. She toyed with him, teased him with that sinful tongue of hers, never quite taking him into her mouth. After a few minutes, she turned and did the same to Liam, all while her thumb lightly stroked the sensitive spot at the right beneath the tip of Killian's cock. Liam moaned, cock twitching under her ministrations. "Fucking hell, Emma."

"Love doing this," she confessed. "Love worshiping these cocks." She turned to lick Killian from root to tip, her teeth toying gently with the foreskin. Her boys were uncut, something she'd never experienced before them. She didn't even know it was a thing until she got a good look at them. Every other lover she'd ever had was circumcised; she thought that's how it was.

Killian shuddered, pleasure coursing through him. "More, darling."

She left a parting kiss to the tip then turned to Liam. She drew nonsense along his shaft with her tongue, the velvety hardness intoxicating. "So fucking big," she gushed. "Thick. God, I can barely get my hands around." The tip of her index fingers and her thumbs just touched as she stroked them slowly. Granted, her hands were small, but they were easily the largest she'd ever had.

She went back to Killian, giving his weeping head a good suck. He cried out, bucking into her mouth. She wasn't quite ready for it and she momentarily choked. "Sorry, sorry," he gasped, touching her hair lovingly. The truth was they were large and he needed to be careful.

"It's okay." She kissed his hip tenderly. "I don't mind."

"Emma," Liam whimpered. "Please." She smiled at him, giving him a good pump before she took him into her mouth. She was ready this time, breathing through her nose, taking him just a little deeper every time. When she released him, he whined, his fingers hurting from holding the armrest too tight.

"Do you like this?" she asked. "Watching me suck your cocks?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

She reached between her legs and touched her arousal. "So fucking wet. Love it, love these." She took them in each hand, stroking firmly. "I wish you knew how it feels when you're in me, stretching me, filling me up. It's so good, every inch buried inside me, making me whole." When she was just starting out as a bailbondsperson, a mark clearly thought he was going to get lucky, feeling her up and being generally creepy. She made him pay but not before she showed off her skills with a beer bottle, taking the entire neck into her mouth without gagging. Those skills had only improved since she met the Jones brothers, their size and girth very similar to that beer bottle. Killian was just a little larger than Liam, both felt equally incredible inside her. Size wasn't everything, but when a man knew what he was doing, it certainly didn't hurt.

And the brothers Jones _definitely_ knew what they were doing.

Emma backed up, sliding onto the bearskin. "Come here."

They were up in a flash, coming to kneel beside her. She kissed Liam deeply, tongues clashing, leaving her breathless. When he let her go, she grabbed Killian by his tags, moaning deeply as he yanked her close. "Mine," he growled, his possessive tone making her clit throb.

"Yours," she agreed, kissing along his collar. She felt Liam move in behind her, his lips sliding down her spine. "Oh my god."

"So beautiful," Liam murmured, his fingertips tracing the way the firelight moved over her skin.

Killian moved to lay on his back, tugging Emma over him. She smiled into his kiss, enjoying her boys caressing her skin. Liam spread her cheeks and Emma hummed as he licked her. "Mmmm, yes."

"Do you want this?" Liam asked, gently rimming her puckered hole.

"Yes, please."

"Don't I get to taste?" Killian complained.

"We can do both," she reminded him with a smirk. She bent to kiss him, hips sliding over his. She moaned into it, shivering as she ground against him. "God yes."

"Our greedy girl," he murmured, giving her ass a firm squeeze. She was driving him crazy, but he craved her.

"Can you blame me?" she teased, pushing herself up. She straddled his thighs, pressing his cock against her belly. "Look how deep you fit inside me." She ran her fingertips along his shaft, moaning as Liam kissed her.

"Ride him, love," Liam whispered. "You know you want to."

She nodded hard, inching back up so she could mount him. Emma lowered her hips, moaning as she stretched around him. Killian rubbed her thighs encouragingly, struggling to remain still so she could take her pleasure. She was so aroused, wet, hot, so tight around him! "Emma, _Emma,"_ Killian gasped.

She smiled down at him, bracing her hands on his chest. She moved slowly, steadily, reveling the way he felt within her.

"Liam…your cock," she breathed. "Gimme."

Liam scrambled to stand, his cock aching with need. He loomed over her, watching her ride his brother, her mouth open for him. He gave her what she demanded, her sensual mouth wrapping firmly around his cock. Liam hissed, her nails biting into his hip. But it only added to his need for her. Emma licked and laved the underside of him, her green eyes raised to his. Liam wove his fingers into her hair, loosening her ponytail, but he didn't care. She looked utterly ravishing, the firelight enhancing the flush of her skin, the gold in her hair. "Fuck, Emma," he muttered, thrusting deeper. "Swallow me down. Please."

She did as he bid, riding Killian with short hard strokes as she focused on relaxing her throat. Liam brushed the back and she started working those muscles, making him quiver and shake. She knew his body better than her own, releasing him before he could come. "Not yet."

He dropped, kissing her deeply. "Soon." Liam pressed his fingers to her clit, circling the nub quickly, trying to force her to orgasm. Emma whined, her hands seeking something to steady herself. Killian grabbed her hand, squeezing the fingers, as eager as Liam to make her fall.

"Come, _come."_

She screamed as she fell, not caring who heard her. In fact, she hoped those asshole paps were still outside, hearing her cries of ecstasy. Nothing could touch them here. "Shit, _shit."_

"Easy, sweet," Liam comforted as she came down. "Pace yourself."

She nodded, not really listening. She almost felt like she was moving on autopilot, Killian still hard within her. The boys lifted her off, maneuvering her around until she was straddling Killian's face. She got the hint, bending over him, allowing herself to rest while they played with her. A shudder raced down her spine as Killian's deft tongue slid over her swollen flesh, but it was soothing _and_ arousing. She nuzzled his hip, letting her eyes drift shut. "More."

Liam chuckled, diving for the end table. In it, they kept a couple spare bottles of lube, just in case. Moving behind Emma, he fondled her amazing ass, the perfect round globes. She hummed as he rubbed his cock over her, more to take the edge of his need than anything else. He always wanted to make this good for her, not wanting to take advantage of the gift she so freely gave, the gift of _her._

He and his brother were large, Liam knew that. They never wanted to hurt her, so they were more than willing to spend the time it took to get her properly ready for them. He licked her hole as Killian did the same to her cunt, Emma's needy moan going straight to his cock. "Fuck."

"Don't stop," Emma whined, rocking her hips. "Feels so good!"

Killian chuckled, teasing her entrance with a finger. How could he ever deny her this? He loved that they made her feel this way, that they alone got to see Emma in all her wanton glory. She said once that they'd unlocked something within her that she didn't know existed and he understood her perfectly. Killian wasn't the same man she'd met that night so long ago. He was different, better, more at peace. She allowed him to be completely himself, for the very first time in his life. Emma loved him unconditionally, unreservedly. This was where he was meant to be, the rest of the world be damned.

Emma wet her lips, her body tingling from their touch. A finger massaged her rear entrance, the lube cool on her skin. She tensed, then began to relax, Killian sucking greedily on her clit. She felt Liam press two fingers into her, her body welcoming the intrusion. She lost count how many times they'd engaged in anal sex; it was one of her favorite things. She'd been indifferent to it before, but now she was addicted.

"Good?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. More. Want your cock." In the meantime, she couldn't stop eyeing the cock in front of her. She grinned to herself, raising her head to lick a long stripe along Killian's erection. She moaned, tasting herself on his velvety skin.

"Fuck," Killian cursed.

"May I?"

"You never have to ask, love," he assured her. "Fuck, this is hot." The fact that she wanted to taste him after she'd ridden him so well made him harder, her need fueling his. He pushed three fingers inside her hole, fingerfucking her while she sucked him.

Emma mewled, releasing Killian with a gasp. "Oh fuck!"

Liam pressed a kiss to the small of her back. "More?"

"Please, please!" She felt a third finger in her ass, the stretch welcome. She needed to be very aroused to take them both; not a difficult task when their touch felt this good. She began to suck Killian in earnest, needing every hole filled.

"Bloody fuck," Liam cursed, unable to take his eyes off her. His balls _ached_ , so desperate was he to have her. "So fucking sexy."

"Take her, brother," Killian growled, his voice muffled. "Let her enjoy it." He removed his fingers, spreading her so his brother could sink into her cunt. Emma moaned, her lips still wrapped around his cock and Killian shook. He let his eyes close, getting lost in the sounds of their fucking, Emma's mouth on him. He felt Emma moving above him, her nipples grazing his abdomen. He cupped them, fingers toying with the pert buds until she climaxed again, a strangled cry on her lips.

Liam had to pull out before he came, his cock glistening with her juices. Emma sagged against Killian's chest, still high from another incredible orgasm. "My ass," she breathed. "Please!"

"Are you sure?" Liam asked, gently squeezing her hip.

"I wanna feel whole. Please, Liam. Please, Killian."

Killian eased her off him. "Your wish is our command, wife." He kissed her sweetly. "How do you want us?"

"Like this." She grabbed Killian's arm so she could sit up and patted the rug. "Liam?"

He smiled, all too happy to use his larger frame to anchor her. He lubed his cock well, Killian doing the same to her distended hole. Once they were certain she was slippery enough, Killian lifted her into position. Emma gripped his bulging biceps as she lowered herself onto Liam's cock, a moan tearing at her throat. The burn was so good, his girth exactly what she craved. She rode Liam for some minutes, just enjoying it.

Killian couldn't resist her, kissing her, keeping her steady. "Does he feel good?"

"God yes."

"Our dirty girl loves being fucked in the ass, don't you?" Liam growled, hips rising as hers fell.

"Yes, yes!"

"Ready for more?"

Emma whimpered, nodding at Killian. Liam caught her as Killian helped her lay on her back, legs spread wide. She could feel Liam buried deep within her and her eyes rolled back in her head. She felt lips on her skin, Killian kissing his way down her body, licking her nipples, sucking a mark into her belly. It was a torturous tease, her body so eager for him. "Please!"

"God, I love you," Killian muttered, positioning himself above her. Wet and swollen from her previous orgasms, she was heaven around him. Emma keened and arched, so _full_. There was no other explanation: she was made for them, they were made for her. In this moment, everything was perfect.

As good as she felt, they moved slowly, synching into the familiar rhythm. Emma couldn't stop whimpering; she felt like she was flying, higher and higher, one final orgasm tingling at the apex of her thighs. She found Liam's hand, then Killian's, hanging on for all she was worth, overwhelmed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," she gasped, breathless. "Oh god, _yes!"_

Killian cut her off with a kiss, his own orgasm far too close. "You feel so fucking tight, so _hot_ ," he growled. "My Emma. Mine."

"Yes, yes, yours," she replied, shuddering as he took her harder. "Don't stop, don't stop."

Liam jerked under her, feeling her body start to flutter. He and Killian utterly possessed her, stretching both holes, feeling each other as they fucked her. "Mine. _Mine_."

Liam's strangled gasp set her off; Emma sobbed as she exploded, white hot pleasure coursing through her. She was nothing but feeling, incoherent, almost floating outside her body. Distantly, she heard them grunt and pulse, filling her with their seed.

Liam came first, her name on his lips, shaking with the force of his orgasm. He held on to Emma, his wife, his love, his soulmate, trusting her to keep him grounded as he gave himself over to the pleasure. Killian hung on for only a moment more, a strangled groan tearing from his throat. Being with Emma was always amazing; she gave him something so precious when she gave herself. He'd never loved anyone like he loved her.

Emma woke up in their bed, feeling tired but blissfully sated. But her throat was raw and scratchy. "Unnggg," she croaked.

"Shhh, we're here, darling." Killian brushed his lips over her temple. "Thirsty?"

"Mmhmm."

They helped her into a sitting position, Liam holding a tall glass to her lips. She drank greedily, spilling a little down her chest. "Sorry."

"Shhh." Liam kissed her cheek. "Better?"

"Mmhmm."

"Tired?"

"A little."

"We wore you out."

Emma slid down in the mattress, snuggling into Liam's chest. "And I loved every second."

Killian brushed her hair off her shoulder. "We'll stay home tomorrow."

"No, you should…" But tiredness was tugging at her, and they were warm and safe. "Okay."

"Good girl." Liam kissed her temple. "A quiet day with our wife."

"Thank you," Killian murmured into her skin. Her love and acceptance was everything to him. He could face anything with her by his side. "I love you."

She reached back and tugged his hand around to her belly. "Love you too. And you."

"Sleep."

"Is your hand…"

"It's fine," he assured her. "I had a very good nurse."

She smiled to herself. "Hmm, that sounds like fun."

"Some other time, dearest. Rest?"

"'Kay."

She didn't remember falling asleep, secure in her warm cocoon. The next thing she knew a loud knocking and an incessant doorbell woke them from a dead sleep. Liam got up, hastily yanking on some boxers and cursing under his breath. Emma whined as she rolled over, Killian catching her in his arms. "Make it stop…"

"Liam's gone, sweet. Better him than me, I might throttle them." Who the hell needed to see them this bloody badly? At this hour? A few minutes later, Liam was back, looking grim. "Who was it?"

"It's Regina. I think…" He ran his hands through his hair. "I think you need to see this, brother."

That got Killian's attention. "What is it?" he asked as he sat up. Emma was awake now too, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Liam swallowed, then produced a copy of the _Daily Mail._ There was an unflattering picture of Killian on the cover, rage clear in his blue eyes, with Emma behind him reaching fruitlessly. Their hearts sank as they read the headline: _THE TRUTH UNCOVERED: BROTHER SECRETLY GAY?_ _BELOVED TRIO A SHAM?_

What the hell were they going to do now?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** The SJT is back! Apologies for the extended hiatus; real life was kicking my butt there for a little bit. But I'm so happy to return to this verse and bring you more of this story. I hope you enjoy this update.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope.

 **Chapter 14**

"Why wasn't I told?" Regina said urgently. "I should have been your _first_ call! I can't help you if I don't know what's going on!"

Killian tried to focus on what Regina was saying but all he felt was numb. He couldn't stop thinking about the headline of the _Mail_ , the terrible things it implied about the people he loved most. What had he been _thinking?_ Yes, he was provoked, but by attacking that wanker he'd only brought them more grief. Regina had to brave a throng of reporters just to get to the door, something that that he'd caused. They were trapped in their own home.

Vaguely, he heard Liam defending him, explaining exactly what happened, but suddenly Killian jumped up and hurried to the kitchen. He couldn't listen anymore, couldn't hear his failure recounted. He didn't have a clear thought in his head; he just needed some space. How could he have done this?

Emma stared after him, worried. What was going on with Killian? He'd hardly said a word since Regina arrived; he was withdrawn and clearly upset. Quickly, she turned to Liam. "Go," he said without hesitation. "He needs you."

"We'll be back." She gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze and dashed off after her husband. She found him in the kitchen, bent over the counter, fists clenched tight, despite his injury, and his eyes shut against the world. "Killian?"

"Can't you let a man brood in peace?" Killian growled in frustration, raising his head, eyes instantly apologetic. "Sorry, Emma. I'm not upset with you." He was upset with himself; he hated that he took his frustration out on Emma, even for a moment.

She approached slowly, sliding her hand over his non-injured one. He unclenched his fist, allowing her to thread her fingers through his. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not just yet."

"Okay." She tugged a little on his hand; Killian moved so he could pull her into his arms. He couldn't resist her loving green eyes. She fit perfectly, tucking her head under his chin, her arms around his waist. She purred as he stroked her hair lovingly, silently forgiving him for his outburst.

Killian leaned them back against the island, silently soaking in her love. He was so grateful she didn't press him; he wasn't even sure what he was feeling. He was ashamed of his actions, ashamed for running, ashamed for letting that pap into his head. He loved his family so much; he hated being the source of their troubles. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Not just about snapping at you, lass. I'm sorry for everything. This is all my fault."

Emma raised her head. "How is this your fault? Killian, did you make that asshole say those things? Did you invade our privacy and insult us? None of this is your fault."

"If I hadn't attacked him…"

"The things he said would have gotten in the paper anyway. He wasn't exactly being subtle, Killian."

"I was so _angry_. I don't care what's said about me, but he insulted you and Liam and…Mum…" He let out an anguished breath; his hand still throbbed, reminding him of just what he was capable of. "What if I'd hurt you? Or Liam?"

"Killian, you _didn't_. You would _never_ hurt me. Or Liam."

"But this isn't the first time I've lost my temper," he countered.

"If I recall, you were provoked then too." She tenderly cupped his jaw. "I kinda like that you're so willing to defend me. Yeah, throwing punches may not be the _healthiest_ thing to do, but all things considered, I don't blame you in the slightest. I get it. Believe me, I do. Fighting is a hard habit to shake when the people you love are threatened."

"I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

"Killian, the only time you have _ever_ laid a finger on me was when I _asked you to._ I love the way we are together, because I know I can trust you. Do you know how hard that's always been for me? I didn't think I could trust _anyone_ then you two walked into my life. You shattered every wall I ever had, even when I didn't make it easy. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. I believe in you. I believe in Liam, in _us_." She blushed, surprised at her outburst. She never felt confident in her words, but she loved Killian too much to watch him doubt himself.

Killian crushed his mouth to hers, moved beyond words. Emma met him eagerly, her arms snaking around his neck, their bodies flush. Her lips parted automatically, a soft moan tearing from her throat as his tongue slipped inside. The fight stirred strong emotions in all of them; they had a tried and true way to handle strong emotions. Killian bent hastily, picking her up and spinning to deposit her on the island. Emma threaded her fingers into his hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She was perched on the very edge of the counter, legs spread so she could keep him close. No words were necessary; she could feel everything he wanted to say in his kiss.

Killian paused to breathe, only a moment, lips hovering over hers. He could hear their hearts thudding in the silence of the kitchen, feel her hands on his skin. He kissed her again, slower now, savoring the taste of her lips. She anchored him, so giving with her heart. He never wanted to take that for granted.

Emma smiled at him, tenderly cupping the back of his head. "Feel better?"

"A bit. I don't want to fail you."

"You could only do that by giving up. We're going to fight this, Killian. No one is going to snatch our happiness away. I won't let them."

Killian leaned in to capture her lips again, his fingers snaking under her shirt. She hummed in content, winding her legs around his waist. His fingers branded her skin, warmth flowed through her. "Emma…"

"Just kiss me."

"But…" It felt selfish to want her right now. Regina was waiting, Liam was waiting. They needed to plan, to talk about their next move. But she felt so good in his arms.

Emma cut him off, drawing him back into another kiss. Her ankles kept him locked against her warming core; she could feel how deeply she affected him. This kind of intimacy was so necessary; in each other's arms they could be completely vulnerable. Completely free. Her fingers plucked at the buttons of his shirt, humming as she stroked his pecs. "Make love to me, Killian."

"Sod it." He guided her hand down to his crotch, biting back a moan as she palmed him roughly. They shared a sloppy hungry kiss, Killian tugging hard on her leggings. Emma paused long enough to lift her hips, giving him the chance to yank the offending material down her legs. She mewled as he touched her, clever fingers fueling her arousal.

"God," she breathed, rocking against him. "Don't stop." Electricity sparked over her skin, a naughty thrill shot down her spine. They really didn't have time for this, but she didn't care, she just wanted to enjoy her husband's touch, reaffirm the love they shared.

"Such a dirty girl," he murmured, rubbing her clit quickly.

"Your dirty girl," she replied, shoving his sweats down at last and grasping his cock. She pumped him with short firm strokes, turned on by the way they were touching each other. "God, I need to feel you inside me."

"Bloody fuck." He kissed her hard, yanking her hands away so he could take her. She gasped as he filled her, the burn and stretch making her melt in his arms. She hung on as he rode her, Killian pushing her knees wide. "Fuck, you feel so good, so good." His cock glistened with her arousal, her body accepting every inch of his length.

Emma bit her lip to keep from crying out, quickly pulling him down by the neck as she fell back against the counter. Killian thrust her shirt up, his lips latching on to one of her pert nipples, sucking in time with his thrusts. He could feel her rippling along his length, her orgasm so close. Emma arched as she climaxed, holding Killian to her as he followed, hips stuttering as he emptied himself within her. Killian buried his face in her chest to muffle his groan of pleasure, keenly aware they weren't alone in the house. They lay there for a few minutes, hearts pounding, Emma combing her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"We should get back," Emma whispered.

"Aye." Reluctantly, Killian pushed himself up, silently handing Emma a towel. She just tossed it aside and jumped off the counter, snatching up her underwear and leggings. Killian shook his head, chuckling softly. Always a surprise, his Emma. He righted his sweats and buttoned his shirt before running his fingers through his hair. "How do I look?"

"Unfairly sexy," she replied honestly. Grinning, she stood up on her toes and kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emma." He hugged her quickly, kissing the crown of her head. "Shall we?"

She flushed, but slipped her hand into his. Killian led them back into the living room, feeling a bit sheepish but trying to hide it. Regina was discreetly looking at her phone, Liam just shook his head in benign exasperation. When Emma sat down beside him, she brushed a kiss to his cheek, a silent promise. _Love you_ , she mouthed.

 _Love you too,_ he replied, squeezing her knee. "Alright there, Killian?"

Killian blushed as he avoided his brother's gaze. "Yeah, I just hate that we're in this mess again."

"I don't need to tell you that it's not your fault."

"No, Emma took care of that, brother."

Liam laughed dryly. "I'll bet she did." He knew them too well. Emma had that pretty pink flush to her skin, Killian's ears were red. If his brother needed their wife's comfort, Liam would never begrudge them that. He'd just enjoy himself later. Right now, they had a problem to deal with.

Regina waited until the trio fell quiet before looking up from her phone. "So I think we need to get a few things straight before I talk to the press."

"Should we be making a statement at all?" Emma asked. "None of what that asshole said is true."

"That's precisely why you need to make a statement. Or rather, _I_ need to make a statement. If we don't, it will only add fuel to the gossip." Regina held up her hands as all three started to protest. "I will do everything I can to protect your privacy. But someone is targeting you. Until we find out who and why, we can't remain on the defensive."

Liam shared a look with his wife and his brother; he hated the idea of giving the vultures outside an inch. But he could see how this incident was tearing his brother apart. They needed to get to the bottom of it, even if it meant sacrificing a bit of his pride. His family was more important than anything.

"Regina, can we have a minute?"

Regina looked surprisingly soft and sympathetic. "Of course. I'll make some calls, see if I can get a lead on our prey."

"Thanks."

"Liam?" Emma asked, the moment Regina disappeared.

"What else can we do, Emma?" he countered. "The very idea repulses me, but Regina's right. Silence isn't the answer. It wasn't the answer when the Navy tried to keep you from us and it's not now."

"Those aren't the same."

"Aren't they?" Killian said gently. "We're being singled out…for some ungodly reason. If we don't fight back, our tormentors win."

Emma sighed. "I know that, but…" she held both of their hands tightly. "I'm so sick of them owning us, judging us. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"I don't know, love." Liam kissed her temple. "But I know we can beat this. Perhaps by following Regina's advice we can beat them at their own game."

That got her to smile. "You guys just love a challenge, don't you?"

"Of course," Killian said. "We fell in love with you, didn't we?"

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Sometimes I wonder about that."

"You are _very_ lovable, sweetheart," Liam assured her, smiling too as he cupped her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips covered hers, his kiss achingly sweet. Emma instinctively licked her lips as he pulled back, her eyes finding his.

"You heard us, didn't you?"

"Not exactly," Liam confessed. "But I know you, Emma. I know the exact shade of your eyes after you come, the pink tinge to your skin, your…what did you call it? Your freshly fucked hair?"

Emma blushed scarlet, even as his description turned her on. "When Regina leaves…"

"We'll spend hours doing unspeakable things to you." He kissed her again, deeper this time, a promise of pleasure to come. It was a far happier thought than the mess they had to deal with in the meantime.

Emma squeezed her husbands' hands, so thankful they could face this together. "I'm gonna go see if Regina's got anything," she said softly. She wanted to give the brothers a few moments alone. "Back in little bit." She kissed them both swiftly and padded into the den.

"Brother," Killian began, but Liam shook his head.

"Don't, Killian. Don't apologize. Not for what happened last night, not for Emma. That's not what we do in this family, okay?"

Killian frowned. "But…"

"You can't apologize for this, not when I would have done exactly the same thing if our roles were reversed. And have, if memory serves."

His brother finally gave him a hint of a smile. "True."

"We knew there would be challenges," Liam reminded him. "Perhaps not these challenges, but we can overcome this just like we have everything else. Together."

"Thanks, Liam."

Liam stood. "Come on, let's go figure this out."

Killian stood too, wrapping his arms around his brother. They hugged tight, their bond not needing words. They were closer than ever, united in their love for Emma, for this family they'd built. Killian would do anything for his brother, for his wife; he knew without a doubt they felt the same way. No one could take that away; certainly not some vulture bent on destroying them. They were stronger than that.

The brothers followed Emma's path into the den; she and Regina were speaking quietly. "Anything?"

"I've got a few feelers out," Regina said. "It's highly suspicious that he didn't press charges. You both could have been arrested for assault."

"Your point?" Killian said, trying not to snap. He was all too aware of what could have happened.

"It means he's looking for _money_. The publicity from a feud with you is far more lucrative than all the legal fees he'd incur taking you to court."

"But money from who?" Liam argued. "We've got precious little."

"Oh, I don't think it's you. You said it's the same one from Paris?"

"Aye." Liam would never forget him, not after he insulted Emma.

"You were being followed, we know that now."

Liam blinked. "You think _Clara_ is behind this?"

"Why not? We already know she has a grudge. Your accusation is likely to ruin her career."

Liam growled. "It's not an accusation. It happened."

Regina looked apologetic. "I believe you. But the fact remains, this Clara might be trying to use this person to get revenge."

Liam sighed, conceding the point. It was a sad state of affairs that he didn't have trouble picturing the scenario Regina described. Clara was bitter at best, unhinged at worst. Killian might be beating himself up about the altercation the night before, but if this all led back to Clara, then he, Liam, was responsible for their current troubles.

Emma saw the shadow in her husband's eyes; she quickly moved to take his hand, squeezing gently. The love and support in her eyes centered him, as it always did. He hoped she could see the gratitude reflected in his.

"Are there any other possible enemies I should know about?"

"It's not like we've been going around _trying_ to provoke people, Regina," Emma shot back. "We're just trying to live our life."

"I'm sure there's some Navy brass none too happy with us," Killian groused. "But sod them."

"What about Nottingham?" Liam said. "He seemed pretty steamed at Emma after Robin's trial."

Regina tapped away at her phone, making notes as the trio talked suspects. She was furious on their behalf, but she was used to not allowing her personal feelings to interfere with her work. She had Sidney running a background check on the photographer even now; she planned on coming out swinging against those who sought to hurt her friends.

A loud knock got everyone's attention. Emma looked at the others. "Are we expecting anyone?"

"I'll go," Liam said quickly. He hurried to the door, taking a peak through the hole. He was stunned to see Will and Robin on the other side of the door. Of course, the press was there too, shouting questions at the pair, snapping photos. Liam quickly opened the door, firmly ignoring the shouts as he ushered the men inside. "What are you two doing here?"

"We saw what happened on the telly," Will said. "Bloody ghouls."

"Liam, who is it?" Killian stepped dead in the hall. "Will?"

Will smiled grimly. "Did you think we'd leave you to twist in the wind, mate?"

Killian laughed, truly laughed for the first time since they left the pub the previous night. "You never did have any self-preservation, Scarlet." But he was so grateful for the support. The two friends hugged, clapping each other on the back.

Robin shook Liam's hand in greeting. "Will texted me," Robin explained. "As soon as I saw the coverage, we arranged to meet here. I'm so sorry, Liam. Truly."

"What's going on?" Emma appeared, genuinely surprised at the appearance of their friends. "Oh my god." Tears stung her eyes, so touched at the support. Will hugged her; she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in her throat. "It's good to see you, Will." She didn't forget the support Will gave Killian just a few days ago; she loved him like a brother.

"Alright, lass?" he asked gently.

"Getting there."

"Good. Someone's got to keep Killian in line."

"Oi!" Killian shouted, but it held no bite.

"How is it out there?" Liam asked as the quintet headed for the living room.

"Hazardous," Robin said grimly. "I never realized just how vile the press could be."

"I don't blame you for punching the wanker's lights out," Will said, settling Liam's chair. "He had it coming. Any idiot can see it's all bollocks."

Killian was surprised at the relief that bloomed in his stomach. _He_ knew what was said about him was utter garbage, his family knew, but to see his best friend dismiss it meant more than he could say. Emma smiled at him, her eyes shining. Everything was going to be alright; he believed that now.

Regina appeared, her eyes widening when she saw Robin. "I didn't mean to interrupt…"

Was she…blushing? Emma wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. She shared a look with Killian, who just shrugged. Robin jumped out of the chair, offering it to Regina with a wave of his hand. "Please. Join us."

Regina hesitated for a moment, but finally relented. She sat primly in the chair, her legs crossed, her back straight. There was definitely tension in the room that hadn't been there before. "So I've written a brief statement," she began, plucking out a sheet of paper. "I think we should go over it before I talk to the press."

Emma took the sheet, holding it so the three of them could read it. It was simple, direct. It left no mistake about where the trio stood with regard to not only what happened, but their feelings on being constantly hounded by the press. Emma was impressed. "Wow."

"They'll question you," Liam warned.

"Let them. I'm through playing nice," Regina shot back.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea for you three to get away for a bit," Robin suggested.

"We're due to leave today," Liam explained. "We're having the master suite remodeled."

"Should we still do that?" Emma wondered.

"Why not?" Killian rubbed her back. "It might be good for us to get out of here for a while."

"How about this," Regina suggested. "You guys leave while I'm making the statement."

"A diversion," Robin said with a grin. "That might work."

"I'll call a cab," Will said. "It can meet us in the alley."

"You guys shouldn't get involved in this," Killian argued, but Will cut him off.

"Stuff it, mate. Let us help."

Emma glanced at her husbands, who both nodded slowly. "Okay. Give us a few minutes to get ready."

They had most of their things packed already; it was simply a matter of doing a final sweep to make sure they had everything. Killian called their contractor to give them an update; work on their home was due to start Monday. Marco and his son August were supposed to come by today to go over the final plans, but that would need to be rescheduled.

Liam found Emma in the bathroom, adding a few toiletries to her bag. "Alright, love?"

She looked at him in the mirror, his handsome face concerned. "Does it feel like we're running?"

He rested his hands on her shoulders, kneading gently. "We were always planning on going today," he pointed out. When she didn't respond, he tried again. "Think of it as a tactical retreat. We're going to regroup and come back stronger than ever."

She stared into his blue eyes, allowing his touch to ease some of her tension. "I really don't want to run the gauntlet right now," she confessed.

Liam silently cursed the vile human beings causing his family such distress. "All the more reason to let Will and Robin have their plan." He paused, thoughtful. "I never expected it to get this…"

"Bad?"

"Personal," he corrected. "What do they get out of harassing us so?"

"Money," Emma said bitterly. "Sex sells newspapers."

"I don't want to be in the newspaper. I just want to love my wife in peace."

"Me too." She turned, curling her hands behind his neck to tug him down for a kiss. He obliged her eagerly, pressing her back against the vanity. The kiss was slow, almost lazy, Liam's stubble lightly scratching her skin. She hummed, loving the hard planes of his chest against her curves.

"We need to go," Liam murmured, lips hovering over hers.

Emma kissed him again, her fingers curling in his shirt. "Did we pack some of our toys?'

"Perhaps. Any requests?"

"My balls?"

"Already in your bag, sweet."

"God, I love you."

He chuckled, stealing yet another kiss. "We chose an assortment of things, just in case."

"I suppose we could just buy anything else we needed," she teased, rolling her hips against his. Their treasure chest was safely tucked away in her old bedroom, a room they never used. It was too bulky to take with them. They were the only ones who had the key.

"Are you anticipating needing more toys?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Lots we haven't done yet."

"Which is quite a feat considering."

Emma smirked, skimming her hands up his firm chest. "Why is that? I like sex. You like sex. Killian likes sex. Together, I think we're pretty dynamite." She stood up on her toes and kissed his ear. "I get to live my fantasy every single day. What girl doesn't want that?"

Liam groaned, frustrated that they couldn't just kick their friends out and fuck until they were utterly spent. "Minx."

"Just a little while longer," she promised. "We'll spend the whole weekend christening our hotel room."

"Damn right." He kissed her again, hard, before forcing himself back. A whole weekend alone with the woman he loved was exactly what they needed. Liam left her to her packing, ducking into the empty closet to change into a pair of jeans and t-shirt and a gray hoodie. He and Killian carried their bags downstairs while Emma finished up; strangely, he felt a sense of déjà vu. "This feels familiar."

Killian nodded. "Last time we did this we were preparing for a wedding."

"That feels like so long ago."

"Not that long, brother." Killian fingered his wedding ring, drawing strength from the promise they'd all made to one another. This was simply one more hurdle for them to cross. As long as they were together, anything was possible.

"Ready?" Will asked.

"Just about. How's our diversion?"

Will glanced toward where Regina waited near the door. "That woman is scary."

"She's good at what she does. She's not quite as…formidable once you get to know her."

Will didn't look convinced. "Robin seems to agree."

"He certainly seems smitten."

"You think?"

Killian chuckled. "He looks at her the same way Liam or I look at Emma. He's definitely interested."

Will shuddered. "Now that is a frightening thought."

"Why? You have something against relationships?"

"Course not." But he still looked wary. And suddenly, his friend's attitude made sense.

"Will, we are always going to be mates. Best mates, yeah? Me being married doesn't change that."

Will nodded, but didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Killian knew his friend, knew these kinds of heart to hearts made him uncomfortable. He resolved again that when things died down, they'd spend some time together, maybe have a guy's night. Will had missed his bachelor party, something Killian still regretted.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked quietly, appearing at Killian's elbow.

Will nodded at Emma before going to check on the status of their cab. "I think so," Killian said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Just having a chat with Will."

"It was really nice of him and Robin to come."

"Aye."

Emma squeezed her husband's waist. "How's my sailor doing?"

He smiled into her golden hair. "Better, I think. It's hard to shake the feeling that this is my fault."

"It's not. Killian, I promise you, it's not. Someone is out to get us."

"I know that, I just…holding you helps."

She moved so he could hug her properly. She felt him relax, his heart thumping steadily under her ear. "Better?"

"Always."

Liam returned from his sweep of the first floor, finding his wife and brother locked in a warm embrace. Silently, he moved up behind Emma, gently combing his fingers through her hair. "Room for one more?"

Emma smiled and reached back, using his belt loop to pull him close. Liam slipped one arm around her waist and the other around his brother's shoulder. Emma hummed in content; this was her favorite place to be, surrounded by her boys. "Perfect," she mumbled into Killian's chest.

Killian smiled down at her. "Aye." They simply had to hold on to this feeling, the love they shared, and everything would work out.

"It's time," Will said, surprisingly soft. The trio broke apart reluctantly, and Killian went to grab their coats.

"Thanks for this, Will," he said to his friend as they all shouldered bags. "We owe you one."

"Bollocks," Will grumbled, nodding at Robin and Regina as the trio slipped out the door. He followed, hoping against hope that this worked. It infuriated him to see his friends harassed like this.

"You're up, Ms. Mills," Robin murmured as he watched them leave.

"Regina," she said, tucking her scarf around her neck.

"Regina," Robin confirmed, offering her a hopeful smile. He couldn't deny he found her fascinating, had since that fleeting meeting in the hospital. He couldn't imagine his good fortune to meet her again at Christmas. Judging by the faint flush in her cheeks, his interest may not have been in vain. _Later,_ he vowed silently. Right now, they had friends to take care of.

Regina turned away from the captain and squared her shoulders. She was heartily sick of this circus her clients—no, her _friends_ —found themselves in. She'd never seen anyone so devoted to each other as the trio; it was enough to warm even her cold heart. While she may not understand everything about their relationship, it was clear they loved each other deeply. Her sense of justice refused to allow them to be so heinously persecuted, just because they were different.

The flash bulbs and shouted questions began the moment she opened the door. Regina shut it firmly behind her and glared imperiously down at the gathered press. Slowly, they fell quiet until only one voice spoke. "Ms. Mills, what do you have to say about the accusations put forward by the _Mail_?"

"I have a short statement from my clients, then I will answer a few questions." She spoke loudly enough for the microphones to pick up every word; her almost regal manner kept most of the vultures at a respectful distance. Regina kept her features carefully neutral, pausing for dramatic effect. The little red lights on the cameras blinked at her, waiting for her to begin.

"The Jones family was involved in an altercation with a photographer, a photographer who went above and beyond to slander and insult them, a photographer who has done this _before._ Not only to the trio, but to others in the public eye. Commander Jones deeply regrets the incident and is cooperating fully with Metro police. The photographer has not pressed charges against the Commander or the Captain. That said, there is a larger issue at stake here." Regina paused, her eyes flickering to every single pap and so-called journalist hovering on the stoop. "This incident illustrates the constant harassment suffered by my clients. For months now the press has stalked them, photographed them and invaded their privacy. To what end? They are _private citizens._ They have not asked for this treatment. They have done nothing to warrant this treatment. When Mrs. Jones went on television after the most horrendous terrorist attack this country has ever known, all she wanted was to be allowed her _legal rights_ , something the Royal Navy tried to deny her. How they live their lives is their business, not the press, not the Navy. All they wish is be left alone. We ask that the public respect their wishes. Thank you."

A dozen people shouted questions; Regina pointed at a brunette woman in the middle of the pack. "Ms. Mills, the accusations in the _Mail_ …"

Regina struggled not to roll her eyes. "It's the _Mail_ ," she snapped testily. "Do you think I'm going to dignify that garbage with a response?"

"So you're denying that Commander Jones is gay?"

"Are you?" The woman shifted uncomfortably. "Do you see how invasive that is? Did you like it when I turned that around on you? Do any of you _think_ before you write these so-called stories? How would you like having your privacy violated? Not so pleasant, is it."

"But Ms. Mills…" another man tried, but Regina cut him off too.

"Here is what you need to know. This photographer has _slandered_ my clients. The _Mail_ has published _libel._ Get a dictionary if you do not understand what those words mean. But know this: if the _Mail_ does not retract their story and apologize to my clients within twenty-four hours, we will be filing a defamation suit. And we will win. The trio has no desire for money. However, that will not stop me from bleeding the _Mail_ for every penny they have. Put that in your papers and on your newscasts, ladies and gentlemen. Good day to you."

Regina spun on her heel and marched back into the house.

Robin let out a low whistle when she appeared. "Remind me not to cross you."

She gave him a wry grin; it felt good to put those vultures in their place. "I don't know, Captain. That might actually be fun."

His blue eyes lit up; was she _flirting_ with him? He hoped so. "Perhaps we could find out. Over coffee?"

Regina's heart started to hammer in her chest, but she found herself nodding. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

The cab pulled up to the hotel an hour after the trio left the townhouse. Killian helped Emma out while Liam started to unload their bags. A bellhop hurried up to help, hoisting their bags onto a steel luggage cart. The wind bit at Emma's cheeks and nose; it was a relief to step inside the lobby. So far, the diversion seemed to work like a charm, even though she couldn't completely shake the feeling that they were running. _A tactical retreat_ , Liam called it. That certainly sounded better. All she wanted was some peace and quiet, something they weren't going to get at home now.

"Almost there," Killian murmured, his hand comforting at the base of her spine.

"I hate leaving our home."

"It's only temporary, love. This was always the plan."

"Liam said the same thing."

"A smart man, my brother."

Emma rolled her eyes, but leaned on her husband. "Everything go okay with Marco?"

"Aye, we rescheduled for Monday. I'll take the day off, so we can finalize everything."

"Should you really take another day's leave? With everything going on…"

"I doubt Anderson has any great desire to see me."

"Your job's important though."

"I have the days to take, sweetheart. Don't worry." He kissed her temple, remaining off to the side while Liam got them checked in.

"We're all set," Liam said, flourishing their key cards. "Room 618." He motioned for the waiting bellhop, and the trio crossed the lobby to the elevators. They received a few looks, but they were used to that. Odd looks when they were in public was old hat; it was the invasive stalking of the paparazzi that rankled.

The hotel was nice, brightly lit, the walls covered in creams and yellows. They took a right off the elevator; their room lay at the end of the hall. Liam opened the door, holding it for his wife and brother. "Oh wow," Emma murmured as she took in the space. It wasn't nearly as fancy as their suite in Paris, but it was at least as nice as anywhere they'd stayed in New York. A huge king size bed stood in the far back, covered in sumptuous soft green linens. The bed dominated the space, but the dressers and end tables were equally nice, made of real wood with silver handles. A couple of off white plush armchairs stood off to the left, French doors to the right, leading out to a balcony. It was too cold to enjoy it, but it did offer a wonderful view of the city.

"Did we do alright?" Liam asked, rubbing her arms through her wool coat.

"Yeah. This'll do."

He chuckled, bending to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad you approve."

"I could stay anywhere, as long as we were together."

"Agreed." Even this situation was better than that week they'd been forced apart. Selfishly, he hoped it would be a very long time before he had to go on another such tour. The time away from his family was agonizing.

"I guess we should get settled."

"Probably." He let her go so they could shrug out of their coat and hats and scarves; all of which he hung in the little closet area. He saw Emma toss the television remote into a drawer and it made him grin. The telly was they last thing they needed to occupy their time.

Emma felt her phone vibrate. "Regina, hey. How did it go?"

"You mean did I put the fear of God into them? Maybe. I issued an ultimatum to the _Mail._ "

"You what?" They hadn't talked about that.

"What they printed was a lie, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"We have to fight back, Emma. Whoever is pulling the strings they have to know we mean business." She explained exactly what she did, and Emma had to admire her friend. Regina was not a woman to be crossed.

"Okay. Let me talk to the guys, then I'll text you."

Killian frowned as Emma flopped onto the bed. "What's the matter, love?"

"Regina. She issued an ultimatum when she gave her statement."

"What kind of ultimatum?"

"To sue the _Mail_ for defamation if they didn't retract their story."

"About time," Liam said firmly. "I, for one, am heartily sick of dancing to their tune."

"Even if it means going to court?"

"It won't. These things are almost always settled, Emma."

She gnawed on her lip. "Killian?"

"It's extreme, but perhaps extreme is warranted. Liam's right about our being on the defensive."

"It is ballsy, I'll give Regina that."

"We can beat this, Emma," Liam said, sitting on her other side. "I believe that."

"I do too. I just don't want us to get lost while we do."

Liam smiled as he stretched out beside her. "Well, I can think of a few ways for us to stay connected."

She smiled back as his big hand settled on her belly. "Oh yeah?"

"Wouldn't you agree, brother?" Liam asked, his eyes flickering to Killian.

Killian lay on his side to Emma's right, his head propped in his hand. "Wholeheartedly, brother," he replied, his eyes never leaving Emma's. She swallowed as Liam's lips caressed her cheek, her jaw. Killian tenderly brushed a lock of hair away from her face, bending to kiss her brow. Her heart began to thump faster, even as their tenderness made her want to cry. Two hands tugged in the hem of her sweater, snaking under the wool. Emma let her eyes flutter shut, enjoying the way her body responded. Lips covered hers, achingly sweet, quickly replaced by another. She mewled softly, lifting her head to deepen the kiss. She heard Liam's low moan as he nipped at her bottom lip, the sound going straight to her core. Killian moved to kiss her belly, wet sloppy kisses, his tongue circling her navel. Emma whined, her hips flexing against the mattress. Killian chuckled softly, inching her sweater up higher, exposing her bare chest.

"No bra?"

"What's the point?" she shot back, grinning saucily as her husbands' blue eyes darkened.

"I'm rather fond of your underwear," Liam murmured, even as he palmed her breast. "So sexy."

"Next time," she promised, threading her fingers into his curls. She tugged his mouth back to hers, kissing him feverishly. She recalled clearly their little bathroom interlude, the way she ached for him, for Killian. "Don't stop."

"Never." Together, Liam and Killian lifted the sweater over her head, moving back down to cover her chest with kisses. Emma squirmed under the onslaught, heat building in her core. Killian reached her nipple first, biting down gently before sucking hard. Emma keened, arching off the bed.

"More, more," she panted. Liam rewarded her by wrapping his lips around her other nipple, his fingers popping the button on her fly. "Oh yes, yes."

"So hot already," he murmured, shoving his hand in and cupping her sex. "Hmm, so wet.

"Earlier," she reminded him, trying to grind against his hand. "Killian fucked me in the kitchen."

Liam groaned, turned on by the matter of fact way she spoke. He loved how free she was with her sexuality. "Enjoy yourself?"

She moaned as he rubbed her through her panties, wet from the earlier tryst with Killian and her own arousal. "Yes, god yes."

"Naughty lass begged me to fuck her," Killian informed his brother. "She felt incredible coming on my cock."

Emma felt like she was on fire; their touch and words equally arousing. "Feels good," she whimpered, wetting her lips. "Feels so good inside me."

Liam pressed his fingers against her clit, circling against the thin fabric. She shuddered, her hands fisting the sheet as she bucked off the bed. Killian wasn't idle, sucking fervently on one nipple while rolling the other between his fingers. Emma screamed as her orgasm overtook her, her thighs quaking as she rode it out. "Shit, shit, shit," she panted, pleasure coursing through her veins. She had trouble catching her breath, Liam moving to fuse his lips to hers. She mewled in response, holding him close as Killian finished stripping her. "Naked. Fuck, hurry."

Liam nodded, wordlessly moving so he could give her what she wanted. He shucked his hoodie and shirt, his clothes suddenly too confining. Emma moved toward the middle of the bed, reclining against the pillows to watch her lovers strip. She couldn't help but touch herself, knees splayed wide, as their hard muscular bodies were revealed to her. She smiled as first Killian then Liam kneeled on either side of her, slowly pumping their cocks. She loved the way the foreskin moved, slowly exposing the belled heads. She leaned to her right, licking a bead of precum from the tip of Killian's cock, moaning at the slightly salty taste. Her fingers continued to dance over her clit as she moved to the left, repeating the action with Liam.

"Tell us what you want, sweet," Liam breathed. "God, you're so fucking sexy like this."

"Like this?" She arched against the pillows as she fingered her sex, two digits sliding in easily. She fucked herself slowly, reveling in the way her lovers' eyes burned with lust. While they were distracted, she turned her attention back to their cocks, suckling on one, then the other, their moans making her wetter and wetter. The brothers both had to grip the solid wood headboard for support, their beautiful sexy wife nearly driving them mad with need. Emma pumped her hand faster and faster, chasing another high. Liam reached down and flicked her clit, giving her just enough to send her over the edge for a second time. She arched off the pillows, keening as she rode the wave. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Killian scooted down once more, ducking under her leg. Emma gasped as he started to lick her, his tongue wicked on her aching sex. She arched, a moan tearing from her throat. _"Jesus."_

Liam held her left leg wide, his fingers dancing over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as his brother got a taste of her. "Does she taste good, brother?"

"Fantastic," Killian replied, kissing her swollen clit.

Emma shivered, tongue darting out to wet her lips. "Liam…fuck…" She widened her legs farther, her eyes pleading. "Want both of you to taste me. Please."

Liam kissed her hard before he moved, eager to please her. His brother scooted over to give him some space and turned his attention to her inner thigh. Emma nodded quickly, her fingers sinking into Liam's curls as he licked a stripe the length of her sex. A rush of heat flooded her, the sight of both of her lovers between her thighs such a fucking turn on. And they were unselfish, taking turns eating her out, nearly driving her mad with desire.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she whined, bucking against Liam's face, desperate to come. "Please, please!"

"God, I love when you beg," he growled, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking hard. Killian pressed two fingers inside her trembling heat, the dual stimulation triggering another orgasm. Emma cried out, bucking off the bed as bliss flowed through her. They brought her down sweetly, kissing up her trembling belly, her chest, her throat. Emma shivered, moaning as she was kissed, tasting herself on their lips.

"Phone," she panted between kisses.

"What?"

"Grab…my…phone," she repeated.

"Does our naughty lass wanna record this?"

She nodded, dragging Killian back to her for a passionate kiss. "That was so fucking hot," she declared, her free hand curling around his cock. He groaned as she stroked him, hips rocking instinctively into her touch. "Love when my boys share."

"That a request, darling?"

"Hmm, yes, please."

Liam found her phone on the nightstand, flipping it to video mode. He turned the camera on his wife and brother, capturing the sensual way they touched each other. Emma smiled at him, wetting her lips as her gaze dropped to his straining cock. _"Emma."_

She kissed Killian deeply, then pushed herself up on her knees. She crawled over to where Liam knelt, never taking her eyes off his as she wrapped her lips around his cock. She bobbed slowly, savoring the taste of him, his velvety smoothness warm on her tongue.

Killian couldn't resist the sight of her bent over, her sex begging to be filled. The bed dipped as he moved; he took himself in hand, rubbing the tip of his cock over her swollen flesh, teasing them both. Emma moaned around Liam, her rhythm faltering. "Oh yes," she breathed, her tongue playing over the sensitive spot at the tip of her husband's cock. She moaned loudly as Killian sank inside her at last, her body welcoming him. It was slow and languid, allowing her to attend to Liam without choking.

Liam struggled to stay still, every cell in his body screaming at him to simply fuck her mouth. But she was mesmerizing like this, rocking between them, a look of utter bliss in her eyes. He wove his free hand into her golden hair, her mouth heavenly around him. "Fuck, _fuck_ ," he cursed. "Such wicked mouth, lass."

She grinned as she released him, still sliding back onto Killian's cock. "Want you both to come inside me," she whispered. "I need it so much."

Twin groans met her announcement; Killian reluctantly pulled out of her before he lost control. She always felt so good, wet and tight; he didn't want this to end too soon. Emma rose up on her knees, coaxing Liam close so she could kiss him. Somehow the phone got passed from one brother to the other, Liam's mouth hot on hers. She fondled his balls, her index finger gently stroking the sensitive place between his legs. "I need your cock," she breathed. "Please."

Liam held her to him as they fell back to the mattress, Emma straddling his hips. She ground against his length enthusiastically as they made out passionately, the ridge of him rubbing her deliciously. She knew Killian was recording; it made her wetter, a buzz tingling along her skin. Finally, she could take the teasing no more, canting her hips to take Liam into her body. She braced her hands on his chest, grinding sensuously over him, her head falling back at how full she felt. "Yes, oh yes."

Liam stroked her thighs, her belly, as she rode him, letting her take what she needed. "Beautiful," he murmured, hips rising as hers fell. "So fucking beautiful."

Turning her head, she shot Killian a devilish grin. "Enjoying the view?"

"Always," he replied, leaning in for a kiss. Emma reached back, fingers weaving into his hair as she deepened the kiss. "Your turn, sailor."

Killian nodded, giving the phone back to Liam. Emma bent over Liam's chest, raising her hips, Liam's cock slipping from her. She hardly missed him, Killian plunging deep inside her a second later. She moaned loudly, relishing his rough hands on her. She became a live wire, a ball of feeling, as her husbands fucked her. Killian, Liam, Killian, Liam, they switched unselfishly, Emma falling into a haze of bliss as they used her for their pleasure.

Killian pulled her up against him, rutting into her from behind, his fingers dropping to her clit. "Come, love," he hissed in her ear. "Let Liam see you come for me."

She hung on for dear life as her fourth orgasm ripped through her, her body _quivering_ with the force of her high. Killian grunted, her spasming walls dragging him under quickly, his hips bucking against hers as he spilled himself inside her. Emma whimpered, her lover rocking long after he was spent, aftershocks making her shiver. Emma turned, kissing Killian lazily in thanks. "Love you," she whispered.

"As I love you, darling." He smiled as he accepted the phone from his brother, their wife moving into Liam's arms. Emma sighed in content as Liam pressed her into the mattress, loaming over her, settling between her thighs. She arched as he entered her, tugging his lips down to hers as they made love slowly, Emma's ankles locked at the base of Liam's spine.

"God," she breathed, her hips meeting Liam's, relishing every thick inch inside her. "Why do you both feel so good? Why can't I stop wanting you?"

Liam let out a strangled sound, taking her harder and deeper, his long delayed orgasm tingling at the base of his spine. "You're perfect," he groaned, holding her close. "So fucking perfect for us."

He shifted his hips just a little and Emma shuddered under him. "Oh _fuck_ ," she gasped. "Again, again!"

He did as she bid, knowing he'd found his wife's sweet spot. They climaxed together, their cries of completion echoing in the room. Liam didn't let her go, wrapping her up in his arms as he rolled them into a more comfortable position. "My darling girl."

Emma hummed into his chest, threading their fingers together. She felt the bed dip behind her; Killian stretched out, placing a gentle kiss at the base of her neck. "Hmm, hi, babe."

Killian smiled into her skin. "How do you feel, love?"

"Incredible." Warmth still flowed through her, contentment settled in her bones. She would probably be a little sore in the morning, but it was worth it. She felt like nothing could touch her while she remained in their arms.

Liam skimmed a kiss over her brow. "Shall we get you cleaned up?"

"In a bit." She didn't want them to move. "This is nice."

"It is." Killian moved for only a moment, snagging a throw blanket to drape over them. They'd been rudely awakened that morning; the stress of the last twenty-four hours was a drain on all of them. He wasn't surprised when Emma fell asleep; she was probably as tired as he felt. Liam flicked off the light, allowing them to take a late afternoon nap.

* * *

A growling stomach woke Emma; she groaned as she rolled into her back. When was the last time she ate? The fish and chips at the pub? No, they'd had snacks and wine when they got home. But certainly nothing since. Hunger had been the last thing on her mind since Regina appeared at their door.

Regina. Shit.

Emma had meant to text or call her after they talked about Regina's little press conference. And she'd completely forgotten. "Ugh," Emma groused as she tried to ease herself out of bed. Her husbands were still asleep; she wanted to keep it that way, at least for a little bit. They'd been through enough.

She found her phone tossed carelessly aside at the end of the huge bed; a glance told her that she had a half dozen missed calls. Three were from Regina, but the others were from Mary Margaret. Christ, her friend must be worried sick. Emma prayed that the press left her friends alone; they had nothing to do with the hell the trio was currently going through.

She hurried to use the bathroom first, cleaning up and finding a pair of boxers and an oversized shirt to wear. Not hers; the brothers were used to her borrowing their clothes, encouraged it even. Once she was decent, she curled up in the armchair farthest from the bed to make her calls.

"Mills."

"Hey Regina. Sorry about missing your call. We got distracted."

If Regina had a comment about what could have possibly distracted them, she kept it to herself. "Did you come to a decision about what we discussed?"

"Um, yeah. We trust that you know what you're doing."

"Oh. Well…thanks. I've gotten multiple requests for interviews…again."

"We're not doing that."

"No, I agree. If the _Mail_ doesn't do its part, this whole thing will be an open legal action anyway and you _couldn't_ comment, even if you wanted to." Regina sighed. "I honestly believe the best way to combat this, other than what we've already done, is for you to just…live your life. Don't hide, but don't bring unwanted attention to yourselves."

"We never do," Emma groused.

"Sorry, that wasn't what I meant." After a pause, Regina tried again. "I've also filed a restraining order again our photographer friend. He shouldn't bother you anymore."

Emma didn't comment that the damage might already be done. Regina's move was smart. "Thanks."

"I've also taken liberty of informing the police that any more interviews they conduct need to have me present. I don't want them to ambush you."

"Good idea. Seriously, thanks for all this, Regina. And sorry we didn't call you sooner. I felt like I needed to take care of them. It was a rough night."

"Completely understandable. Just try to keep me in the loop, okay?"

"Will do." They hung up and Emma dialed Mary Margaret.

"Emma! Where are you? What happened? It's all over the news!"

Emma forced herself to remain calm. "We're at a hotel. The boys got into a fight last night." As succinctly as she could, Emma explained what happened, including the vile things that were said. Mary Margaret clucked disapprovingly, not at the fight, but that anyone would actually believe the lies.

"That's just ridiculous," she said briskly. "I've never seen people more in love than you three. What is wrong with people?"

"Search me," Emma replied. "Killian took some of it pretty hard."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be, I think. Some quality time with us will help."

"That's good."

"Meanwhile, Regina's on the warpath. We're demanding a retraction from the _Mail_ and we've got a restraining order out on the perp."

"Do you guys need anything? I feel like David and I should be doing something."

"I think we're okay, but I appreciate it." Then she reconsidered. "This place has a restaurant, I think. Would you and David like to come by? I think we could use some friendly faces." Seeing Will and Robin, receiving their unconditional support, was a blessing.

"Of course. Just give us an hour."

"Great, see you then."

"Who was that?" Liam asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mary Margaret. I, uh, asked she and David over for dinner. Might be nice to see some friends."

Liam smiled. "Aye." He took Emma's hand, gently pulling her out of the chair so he could sit there instead. Once he was settled, he nodded for his wife to curl up in his lap. "Everything okay?"

"As much as can be, I guess. I talked to Regina."

"Anything to report?"

"She filed a restraining order against our friend."

"Good. Finding us once was a coincidence, a second time was planned."

"Yeah. Who hates us this much?"

Liam rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm afraid there are probably many people who would love to see us fail, sweetheart."

"But why? We haven't done _anything._ All we did was fall in love."

Liam brushed away her tear before it could fall. "People are threatened by things they don't understand."

"Do you think this will hurt your case against Clara?"

"I hope not. Although, to be honest, it feels like a trifle compared our current troubles."

"Liam, don't say that. She sexually harassed you. She tried to seduce you in your own office! That is not okay and I think the Navy would agree, regardless of whatever's happening with us."

Her vehemence surprised him. "So you don't want me to drop it?"

"What? Of course not. I'm so proud of you, Liam." She offered him a smile and gently kissed his lips. "We can do this. Together."

"Aye, together." He leaned in for another kiss, his hand cupping the back of her head. Emma hummed happily, caressing her husband's scruffy cheek as they exchanged sweet and tender kisses. "I love you, Emma," he murmured. "So very much."

"I love you too, Liam. So much it scares me sometimes."

"No more than it scares me. We would be hopelessly lost without you, dearest wife."

She smiled at that word she loved so much. "I love being your wife."

"Aye?"

"Yeah. I never expected it; I thought I was meant to be alone." She kissed her husband swiftly before he could argue with her. "I didn't trust anyone and certainly not with this." She drew his hand to heart. "Now I have two men that I love. It's kinda like a miracle."

Liam shook his head. "No miracle, love. This is the way we were meant to be. The three of us together."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "We have to be there for Killian."

"We will." He kissed her temple. "Shall we go check on him now?"

"If you don't mind."

"Anything for you, lass." They held hands as they crossed back into the sleeping area; Killian appeared to still be asleep. But he smiled when Emma stretched out beside him.

"Hello, wife."

She tucked herself against his back, loving how warm he was. "Sleep well, husband?"

"You're wearing clothes," he accused.

"Yours," she shot back. "It was chilly in here."

"I prefer you naked."

She giggled. "Hmm, same." She lightly scratched her nails over his chest, loving the way he shivered in her arms. Liam moved in behind her, his hand resting on her hip, a perfect cocoon.

"Emma," Liam said warningly.

"What? Just making a statement." She did have a twinge between her thighs, nothing a day's rest and a hot bath couldn't cure. She turned back to Killian. "How's your hand?"

"Hurts," he said honestly. It still throbbed a bit under the bandages; his instinct was to play it down, but he didn't want to lie to his wife.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't make me hit him, lass."

"I don't like to see either of you hurt. For any reason." Whether it was an actual fight or Clara's assault on her husband, she hated anyone who messed with her boys.

Killian turned over, brushing a lock of her hair back with his injured hand. Emma took it in hers, kissing the backs of his fingers. He was so touched by her care, her tenderness, her true loving nature. It was such a far cry from the woman they'd first met, even though deep down, he knew that woman existed. "See? I feel better already."

She rolled her eyes playfully, but didn't let go of his hand. "Think you'd be up for some company?"

"We're having company?"

"Mary Margaret and David? She saw us on the news."

"Oh."

"If you're not up to it…"

"No, no, it's fine, lass." He kissed her brow. "It'll be good to see them."

"Are you sure? I can still cancel…"

Killian shook his head. "I don't want to hide," he said firmly. "I'm heartily sick of everyone believing there's something wrong with us."

"There's not," Emma replied fervently. "There's not."

"Too right," Liam agreed.

Emma leaned in, kissing her husband's lips, nose, cheeks. He pulled her in close, tongue skimming the seam of her lips. She opened automatically, her fingers sinking in his messy hair. When they broke apart, she twisted, kissing Liam just as fervently. "Hmm, maybe I should cancel after all."

The boys laughed. "Not so fast, darling." While part of Killian would love nothing more than to stay in bed with his amazing wife, it would do them good to connect with dear friends. It was getting late based on the time Emma gave Mary Margaret; they had to rush to get ready. The trio dressed casually, walking hand in hand from their room.

"I'm starving," Liam observed as they took the elevator to the lobby.

"Why do you think I invited them to _dinner?"_ Emma countered. "I'm famished."

Mary Margaret spotted them almost immediately, rushing up to hug Emma. "Hey, Mary Margaret."

David shook Liam's hand and clapped Killian on the shoulder in deference to his injury. "Never a dull moment, is there?"

Liam laughed dryly. "You certainly have a talent for the understatement, mate."

"People are jealous," David replied sagely. "Everyone wants what you three have. It's rare."

"Thanks for that, David." Killian nodded gratefully at his friend.

"I'll give you some advice on your right hook as we eat," his friend teased.

"Not bloody likely, mate."

Emma and Mary Margaret rolled their eyes at their menfolk, smiling together as they continued the ribbing all the way into the restaurant. That kind of friendship was priceless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** The SJT is back! Apologies for the long wait between updates. The muse was being uncooperative. I hope this update was worth the wait! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope.

 **Chapter 15**

Killian went to work early on Tuesday. True to his word, he'd taken leave on Monday to see their contractor, but he couldn't avoid going back into the office. Moreover, he wasn't a coward. In arriving early, he hoped to spare himself the worst of any potential unpleasantness. He simply wanted to do his job and return home to his family.

He worked diligently for hours, reading intelligence reports and examining satellite photos; it was therapeutic in a way. The work was bigger than him; it put his problems into perspective. Still, he wasn't all that surprised by the knock on his door. It was just after ten. "Enter."

Anderson stepped through the door. "Commander."

Killian put down the file he was examining. "Yes."

"I'll be frank with you, Killian. I didn't think you'd be back."

He fought not to bristle; had Anderson heard what the photographer had implied about their working relationship? "I'm not a coward, Captain."

"I know." Anderson glanced away, clearly uncomfortable. "Let's just say if those things were being said about me, I'd take the opportunity to lay low for a while."

"Didn't you see? The _Mail_ printed a retraction."

"Do you honestly think that will matter? The seed has been planted. I've already had a half dozen men show up to demand your transfer, refusing to work with you."

"Last time I checked this was still the Royal Navy," Killian growled.

"And there are _plenty_ in the old school who would drum you out without a second thought. Men have been for less."

"I fail to see how my private life is any of the Navy's business. I've been a good officer. Bloody hell, I've got a medal! What more do they want?"

"I'm not saying it's right. I told each and every one of those fools to get out of my office. I'm merely letting you know that you've got an uphill battle ahead of you." Not to mention that if he _did_ transfer Jones now, the Navy would be up to its ears in a discrimination suit. Not that Jones needed to know that. If Anderson was honest with himself, the nature of Jones' relationship made him faintly uncomfortable as well, but since it didn't interfere with his ability to do his job, he ignored it. However, it was growing more difficult to do when his best analyst was in the bloody newspaper every other day.

Killian appreciated the warning. He handed over his latest report and decided to go grab some coffee. The office was full now, sailors and marines running hither and yon to deliver orders or supplies to their duty stations. Eyes followed him as he walked into the small breakroom, Manchester United mug in his hand. Two men glared at him as they left, a third took a ridiculously long time at the sink, deliberately preventing Killian from using it. He waited, feigning patience, pretending that the staring didn't bother him.

At last, he was able to get to the coffee. He cleaned out his mug and poured himself some of the bitter brew. Navy issue coffee wasn't anything like the French coffee they'd brought back from their honeymoon, but he was used to it. He sweetened it with a little sugar, then made the turn to go back to his office. And promptly ran into someone. Hard.

"Ow!" he yelped, coffee splashing down his front. It was hot, almost too hot; in a breath his hand turned pink.

"So sorry. I didn't see you there, Jones."

Killian's jaw clenched; of course, this was no accident. Wilson seemed utterly unperturbed that his own uniform had a dark spot where the coffee splashed; his smug smile said it all. "I hope you've got a spare uniform in your office!"

The cadre of men and women outside the breakroom laughed as Killian straightened and left, his eyes forward. A muscle jumped in his jaw, but he kept a tight lid on his temper. Getting into a row with a fellow sailor would give the malcontents exactly what they wanted. It felt like everyone around him wanted him to fail.

Wait, not everyone.

He had family and friends that loved him. He just had to focus on that.

Killian peeled off his uniform jacket as soon as the door closed behind him; it was soaked. His shirt too. He definitely didn't have another, at least not here. He'd taken his spare home to be cleaned the week before since they were going to be out of their house for so long. As much as he hated it, he wondered if Emma would be so kind as to bring it to him.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. _Morning, love._

 _You left early,_ she replied. _Everything okay?_

 _It was until some wanker decided it was a good idea to spill coffee all over my uniform._

Her answer was swift. _I'll be right there. I was going out to run some errands anyway._

 _Are you sure? It's a long way from the hotel._ Emma had started her period the day before; the first few days were usually hard for her. Her new birth control helped, but they'd been unable to engage in the best therapy due to his early departure.

The phone rang. "Yes, my love?"

Emma huffed impatiently. "Don't play coy with me, Jones. I'm coming over there. Your uniform's at the cleaners, right?"

"Aye."

"Great. I'll get it right after I drop the paperwork in the mail."

In spite of himself, Killian grinned. "Eager, darling?" The paperwork was for the sex club they wanted to try in New York; it was called Serenade. They only accepted applications through the tried and true method of mail, not trusting their records to the hazards of the internet. They'd spent their first weekend at the hotel going over their options; they liked the opportunities Serenade offered. It was their Valentine's Day gift to themselves.

"Like you're not."

"Oh, I am, but it wasn't my idea."

Emma flushed as she got in the car. Their ruse hadn't lasted; the paps found them, but she decided not to let it get to her. Regina was practically crowing over their victory with the _Mail_ , but Emma wasn't optimistic enough to think their troubles were over. They'd won a battle. Going back into the world was war. "And where did I get this idea from, sailor?"

Killian leaned back in his chair, appropriately proud. When he and Liam initially had the idea, neither of them dared to hope that Emma would take to it so well. It was one thing to watch each other; it was entirely another to let utter strangers watch them as they pleasured each other. To this day, it was one of his favorite memories with the woman he loved. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Liar." She smiled into the phone. "Is it wrong to be this excited about people watching us have sex?"

"If it is, then I don't want to be right, love."

"Yeah." She paused. "Give me an hour and I'll be there. Maybe we could grab Liam and all have lunch together."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it, lass?"

She was touched by his concern. "Yeah, I'm doing okay. Missed you this morning."

He frowned. "Sorry. I hoped being early would avoid unpleasantness. I was clearly mistaken."

Emma hated that he was being treated so terribly. Killian was one the best men she knew. "You can make it up to me later. Liam and I took a bath. I'm good." Orgasms truly were the best thing for her painful cramps, much to her surprise. Liam wasn't as comfortable having sex while she was on her period as Killian was, but he happily brought her off in the bath.

"Still. It was terribly selfish."

"Not everything you do has to be about me, babe. I'm a big girl."

Killian leaned over his desk and pitched his voice low. "Aye, but I simply adore fucking that tight wet quim this time of the month. So hot and slick for me, sweetheart."

Emma shifted in the seat, desire coiling in her belly. "No fair. There are about a dozen paps watching me!" she hissed.

"Let them see what I do to you, wife. I'd love to have you right now. Christening this desk like you did Liam's."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"We'd make a mess." She loved sex, craved it more than she probably should, but there was something so deliciously naughty about period sex. She needed it.

"Don't care."

"Ugh, we have to stop," she complained. "I want you and I can't have you."

"You can have me whenever you wish, darling."

" _Killian."_

He chuckled. "I'll be a good boy, love. See you in a bit?"

"Yeah."

They hung up and Killian went back to his work. He'd called in a few favors find more intel on the supposed connection Ioan had to the terrorist attack; it perplexed him. He knew his father was neck deep in the mafia, but terrorism wasn't their style. It was bad for business. Unless they were being set up by someone else? The attack had already strained Britain's relationships with several of its allies, namely the United States. There were rumors that the Ministry wasn't pleased with the help they were getting from their American counterparts. It had been months and there was still no obvious culprit. It was disturbing, to say the least.

One of the secretaries in the lobby buzzed him when Emma arrived. "Commander Jones? Your, ah, wife is here?"

The lobby was as far as a civilian like Emma could go. If he wanted to see her, he had to go downstairs. "Tell her I'll be there momentarily." He shrugged into his stained jacket, then locked his office securely behind him. "I'll be out until one," he said to his assistant. "Don't call unless it's an emergency."

"Yes sir!"

More eyes were on him as he got into the elevator; he held his head up. He couldn't show weakness here. MI-5 was famous for James Bond and all that rubbish, but really, it was like any other government office. Cliques formed, gossip spread, rivalries simmered. The work was important, but human frailty still got the better of people.

Emma waited by the guard desk, garment bag over her arm. She smiled the moment she saw him, her handsome sailor. She hated that people were being cruel to him, playing practical jokes, but all she could do was be there for him. "Hey babe," she greeted him.

But Killian was more interested in proving a point. He smirked as he cupped the back of her head with one hand and her waist with the other. Emma yelped in surprise as he tipped her back, his lips fused to hers. The garment bag dropped to the floor as she clutched his biceps, her knees weakening. She couldn't help but get lost in his kiss, opening when his tongue teased her lips. In the back of her mind, she knew they were giving the onlookers an eyeful, but it felt too good to care, especially after his blatant proposition earlier.

Emma was breathless when he finally brought them upright again. Her heart pounded, her lips tingled. "What was that for?"

"I can't show my wife how much I love her?"

She shook her head, lovingly exasperated. "You're too much."

"I'm just enough, sweetheart." He kissed again, sweeter this time, and drew her into a hug. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem." She looked in his beautiful blue eyes, so proud of the wounded strength she saw there. Her Killian could be fierce when threatened, but at heart, he was a romantic. Every last bit of him was hers. She glanced down at his shirt. "You didn't tell me this got stained too."

"It's nothing. The jacket will hide it."

"Is there somewhere we can get you cleaned up?"

"Sure." He took her hand as she bent to scoop up the garment bag. Killian didn't hesitate to take her into the nearest men's room, locking the door once it emptied.

"Killian…"

"What? As much fun as it would be, I'm not going to ravish you right here, love."

Emma blushed. That would be fun. And far too messy. "Just so we're clear."

"Besides, I'm sure Liam and I can think of much better places to christen over lunch." He waggled his brows suggestively.

"Killian! I didn't suggest we have lunch so we could have a quickie!"

"So? Doesn't mean we can't."

"You're incorrigible."

"And you love me for it."

She laughed, a little helpless. "God, I really do."

He was stripped down to his undershirt, but that didn't stop him from pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her senseless. "Call Liam, lass. I'm famished."

Emma rolled her eyes, but she secretly adored his antics. It was very welcome after the emotional rollercoaster of the last few days. If it made him happy to tease and torment her with sexual advances, then she was pleased to oblige him. She enjoyed the view as Killian dressed; he was very sexy in his uniform. They both were. How many times had she imagined them seducing her while wearing them?

Quickly, she dialed Liam. "This is a pleasant surprise, love."

"Did you have lunch plans?"

Liam surveyed his office, the stacks of paper. "Definitely not. Are you offering?"

"I had to bring Killian a spare uniform; he had an…incident." She'd let him explain when they saw each other. "And I thought it would be nice to have lunch together."

"I like the way you think," Liam chuckled. She sounded much better than she had that morning. He hated that her period forced her to suffer so. Even with her new medication, she was still uncomfortable. "Did you have a place in mind?"

There was a new place nearby, The Grove. She gave him the address, promising to meet in thirty minutes. "Liam's going to meet us," she told Killian. "Ready?"

Killian unlocked the door and held it open for her. A few eyebrows went up as they exited; Emma flushed. "You did that on purpose!" she hissed as he took her hand.

"What?"

"You're just trying to cause trouble, aren't you?"

"They're already talking about us," he pointed out. "Might as well give them something to talk about, eh?"

Emma tried to muster some indignation, but she failed. Killian was right. People were going to talk no matter what. She wasn't ashamed of anything she did with her husbands. They loved each other; why should they hide it?

The Grove was in another of those old London buildings, built of stone and mortar, and climbing several stories into the sky. It was one of the things she most loved about living in London. The city was ancient; it had roots that went deep. She liked that she found roots there too.

The restaurant itself was on the top floor, surrounded by glass. A sign said it had once been some aristocrat's solarium, constructed from a wrought iron framework and enormous panes of glass.

"You can see the whole city from up here," Killian said, doing a 360 to see the entire view. Like most London winter days, it was overcast, just brief hints of blue peeking out of the clouds. Even so, it was a spectacular view. "How'd you find this place, love?"

"Mary Margaret. She and David had dinner with her parents up here."

"A harrowing experience."

"Eva's gotten a lot better, or so Mary Margaret says." Things had been touch and go for a while. Mary Margaret wanted her two best friends to be bridesmaids at her wedding, but when Eva found out about Emma's relationship to Killian and Liam, she demanded her daughter push Emma out. Mary Margaret wasn't having _that_ , even though Emma tried to back out. She never wanted to bring her friends distress. Mary Margaret's family was rich and a bit snobby. But a meeting a couple of months ago seemed to smooth things over.

"Still…I can't imagine how that's been for David. He says she never liked him." Killian looked down at Emma fondly. "Mum would have loved you."

Emma blushed. "You don't know that."

"Course I do. _I_ adore you. You're impossible not to love, Emma."

She rolled her eyes but let him hug her. While it was easier to ignore the little girl's voice that told her she was _nobody_ and _unlovable,_ it never went away completely.

"Ah, there are my two favorite people!"

Emma grinned, moving to hug her husband in spite of the heavy coat. "Hey."

Liam closed his eyes as he held her close; troubles melted away when he was in her arms. "Why does it feel like I've not seen you for weeks?" he murmured.

Emma laughed. "I think Killian's a bad influence," she teased. "You're so dramatic, Captain!"

Liam shrugged out of his coat, handing it over at coat check. Yes, the place was _that_ fancy. Emma couldn't help but sigh internally. Her husbands were good looking on a normal day; in their uniforms, they were insanely attractive. "It's been a long morning," he admitted.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, slipping her hand into his larger one.

"I had yet another interview with Green," he said, deflating a bit. "He was determined."

"Oh Liam." Emma squeezed his hand as Killian asked after their table. "Haven't you told him your entire life story by now?"

"Feels like it." Liam hoped—perhaps foolishly—that he'd made his point when he unceremoniously threw Green out of their house, but apparently not. He was back with fresh questions, especially after the fight. But he knew his brother was having a far worse go of it than he was. A waiter led them to a table on the south side of the building; it overlooked the Thames. "Green _implied_ that I'm some hothead who's out for attention. Or possibly unstable."

"He didn't!"

Liam held out her chair, then sat himself. "Not in so many words, but I'm not daft. He knows about the therapy."

"But that was mandated by the Navy!" Emma exclaimed. Truthfully, despite their initial reluctance, Emma knew how much both of her husbands benefitted from it. They'd suffered through terrible nightmares after the explosion; there was only so much she could do to ease their pain. Talking to someone helped and she was so grateful.

"And I told him as much. But he seems to have dug up every little…incident we've encountered since you moved to London, sweetheart."

"Liam, it's not your fault people are assholes," Killian complained. "Just who the hell does Green think he is?"

"He's still insinuating that I led Clara on somehow," Liam confided. He didn't know how many ways he could explain that he no longer loved Clara. If he ever did. Looking back, he thought not. Certainly not like he loved Emma. Just seeing her, hearing her voice, lifted his spirits.

"He's trying to make you feel like it's your fault," Emma said sadly. "As if you're the perpetrator and not the victim."

"Regina's theory of a conspiracy is starting to make sense," Killian added. "It feels like the whole world has it in for us."

"Sod the world," Liam growled. "I'm done playing by everyone else's tune."

"There's my captain," Emma grinned. "A lot of this absolutely _sucks_ but if it means stuff like this happens, then we'll deal with it." She couldn't help it; she loved spending time with them.

Liam squeezed her hand under the table. "I needed to get out of the office."

"Me too," Killian agreed. They ordered lunch, sticking with water since the brothers were technically still on duty.

"So what happened, Killian? Why did you need a change of uniform?" Liam asked. As Killian explained the so-called prank, Liam's fist clenched at his side. "How bloody childish."

"Anderson said that a half dozen men were in his office this morning demanding I be transferred."

Emma and Liam both stared, dumbfounded. _"What?_ Killian, why didn't you tell me?" Emma demanded.

"I'm telling you now," he said patiently. "Honestly, in some ways, it would be a relief."

"Killian, you can't just throw your career away."

"I'm not. But I can't honestly say this duty station is a happy one, despite how important it is. It takes me away from my family and I hate it."

"We were spoiled," Liam replied. "Coming home to Emma every night like normal people."

"Things could be worse," Emma pointed out. "You could have gotten deployed. Then none of us would be happy."

That was a sobering thought. Liam tried to imagine a world where he didn't wake up with his wife and he hated what he saw. Not that long ago, a posting at sea was all he wanted. Thank god, he'd woken up to what was truly important in life. "If such an opening came up, I would turn it down, love."

"Weren't you just scolding Killian about throwing away his career?"

"We can serve just as well here," he reminded her. "Besides, it doesn't feel like the Navy even wants our service." Liam thought he had a pretty good idea of what was happening. The Navy wanted them gone, that much was clear. Since neither he nor Killian had actually done anything they could be court martialed for, it became a game. Make life in the Navy so intolerable that they resigned. Liam refused to play into their hands.

"Their loss," Emma said firmly.

"Aye."

"I'm not going anywhere until we get to the bottom of this trail of breadcrumbs that may or may not have to do with Papa," Killian reminded them. "There's more going on there, I can feel it."

Emma bit her lip. "Should we…talk to him?" She hated even bringing it up; Ioan was a very touchy subject with her boys. Killian flat out despised the man, not that Emma blamed him. Liam's feelings were more complicated, but pretty negative at this point.

"And ask him what? 'Hey Papa, are you in the employ of Russian mobsters?'" While Lily confirmed no one from the Navy or intelligence had interrogated his father, Killian had a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. But he didn't want to see his father either.

Emma stared. "Russian? Really?" Killian had told her all about the Russian vessel the Navy detained, but she couldn't figure out how or even if it led back to Ioan Jones.

Killian shrugged. "I'm not sure of anything yet. But it's been months. If the usual suspects weren't behind the bombing, then someone else must be. Who else has the resources to hide so well?"

"What are you thinking, Killian?"

"Can you think of anyone else who would want to sow tension between America and her allies?" London wasn't the only attack in the last few months. With all the trio's personal drama, they rarely watched the news anymore. They avoided newspapers like the plague. As such, he'd only seen the briefest glimpses of other attacks in other prominent Western cities: Sydney, Johannesburg, Frankfurt, Chicago. Nothing on the scale of the London attack, but enough to make people nervous. It wasn't until he'd taken his current post that he started to see the pattern.

"But why?" Emma felt a little out of her depth; her GED education didn't prepare her for world politics.

"Perhaps Vladimir Putin got bored?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Seriously, brother. As much as I dislike the man, Papa didn't mention having any connections to Russia."

"That we know of. He might have been working for someone who was working for someone _else_ that does."

"Even if he did, there's isn't much we can do. He's already in custody," Emma reminded him.

"He's not paying for that barrister," Killian said. "All his assets were frozen."

"Then who is?"

"His true employer, I would imagine."

Emma thought about that for the rest of the meal. It made a certain kind of sense. If Ioan did have a powerful backer, that person would do their best to avoid being seen actively helping him. The government had too much on him, thanks to the trio's little sting operation. Treason was only the most serious charge laid at Ioan's feet. Lily and her team were digging for more. Perhaps it was time Emma put her skills to use?

She kissed her husbands goodbye before she dropped them off at their respective buildings following their impromptu lunchdate. Killian's tease of a lunchtime quickie didn't materialize; their conversation made the boys dangerously late as it was. Since she didn't have any pressing cases, Emma liked that she had the freedom to drop everything and meet her husbands for lunch.

After dropping off Killian's soiled uniform back at the cleaners, Emma drove over to Scotland Yard in the hopes of following up on Killian's theory.

"I wasn't expecting to see you, Emma," Lily greeted her, a pile of files in her arms.

"Wasn't expecting to be here," she admitted. "But I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"I can try. Come into my office?"

Emma shut the door behind her, which instantly got Lily's attention. "This is about Ioan, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"We have the investigation under control, Emma. I don't see what more you can do."

"That's what I thought. But Killian found something in his office last week that might connect to his father." She couldn't reveal more than that; Killian told her that in confidence, trusting her as his wife. His job took a toll on him emotionally; he'd tried keeping it all bottled up but Emma and Liam convinced him to open up to them. If he couldn't trust his family, who could he trust?

"Doesn't he work at MI-5?"

"Yeah, but that's all I can say."

Lily held up her hands in surrender. She knew better than to argue with Emma when it came to those men she loved. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you have on Ioan's finances?"

"All his assets are frozen."

"Then how is he paying for the lawyer?"

"I've been trying to figure that out too, but so far no luck."

"Can you give me what you have? I might see something you didn't."

"Strictly speaking, I shouldn't. But…" Lily got up and went to her filing cabinet. She pulled out a file and handed it to Emma. "You never saw this."

"Got it." Emma hugged the file to her chest. "Is there somewhere I can give this a look?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm going on a late lunch run. I can give you thirty minutes."

"Thanks." Lily grabbed her coat and left. Emma quickly flipped open the file and started to skim. There wasn't much, but Emma scribbled down some account numbers and banks. When in doubt, follow the money. Emma knew a few tricks that might be faster than anything the cops could come up with.

She was finishing up when Lily returned. "Did you find anything?"

"No idea. I'll need to do some digging. Fortunately, I've got the time. Thanks for letting me take a look."

Lily nodded, accepting the file. Emma started to leave but Lily called her back. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, saw what happened. With the photographer?"

Emma was instantly leery; Lily wasn't exactly the biggest fan of her marriage. "Killian was…"

"Provoked, I know. I read the report."

"Then you also know the asshole's not pressing charges. Which I'm glad about but it's still suspicious."

"That was my thinking too. Any idea why the guy's got a grudge?"

"He's the same one who stalked us in Paris."

Lily looked surprised. "You were stalked in Paris? Did you file a report?"

"Well no. We thought he was just an overaggressive pap. Versailles security took care of him; we thought it was the end of it. We didn't find out about the stalking until after we got back."

"Do you know who's behind it?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"You don't sound happy about it."

Emma glanced away, wondering how much she wanted to reveal. It wasn't anyone's business, but she knew the idea of a sex club wouldn't go over well. And she respected Madame too much to betray her trust. "It's complicated."

Lily considered that. "Is it worth it? The photographers, the hassle?"

Emma didn't hesitate. "Always."

* * *

Three days later, Emma was still digging, following the trail of money. Some of Ioan's cash was legit, acquired through investments and the like. But she also found lump sum payments from five different shell corporations over a period of fifteen years. Those started right about the time Ioan's original crimeboss died and he moved on to bigger and better things. But she kept running into dead ends. Whoever was laundering Ioan's money was doing a very good job.

"Ugh," she groaned, standing up to stretch. She was finally feeling better physically, but she still felt antsy in ways she couldn't describe. She missed being intimate with her husbands, she missed feeling like herself. Staring at all those numbers had made her eyes hurt; she finally had to bow to vanity and put on her glasses. As per usual, she didn't go into the office when on her period, preferring the comforts of home. Or, in this case, their fancy hotel. She had to take a few hours out of her search to follow up on a couple of her current cases, but it was all electronic. Easy.

"Who pays you?" Emma asked, feeling exasperated. She couldn't believe that Ioan was _knowingly_ involved with people who tried to blow up his sons. She just couldn't. He was an utter bastard, but he loved his boys. Even Emma could see that. Honestly, it made her a little jealous; at least they had someone who cared about them, even if that caring was _utterly_ fucked up.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. It wasn't a number she recognized; it was an _international_ number. American? Emma snatched up her phone and swiped to answer. "Hello?"

"Is this Emma Swan-Jones?"

She frowned. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"Please hold."

Okay, that was weird. But she was only in suspense for about ten seconds. "Hello, Mrs. Jones," a new female voice greeted her.

"Um, hi. Who is this?"

"Apologies. My secretary should have introduced me. My name is Elise Richards."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "Um, hi. I wasn't expecting you to call." Elise Richards was the Madame of Serenade. At least that's what Emma assumed based on the application.

"I usually don't," Elise said. "But I have to admit, I was curious."

Emma sat in the more comfortable armchair. "We get that a lot."

"You misunderstand me, Mrs. Jones. I'm curious about _you."_

"Me?"

"Yes. Not many wives apply to be members of my establishment. They are typically dragged here by husbands who are much more interested in watching other women get fucked, all in the name of bringing 'spice' to the marriage."

Emma was far from a shy virgin, but even her cheeks were a bit pink. She just wasn't used to a woman speaking in such frank terms. Emma did with her husbands, but that was because they trusted each other. Elise was putting even Ruby to shame. "We've already got plenty of spice."

"I'm sure you do. Very handsome men you've got, Mrs. Jones. Which makes me even more curious. Why?"

"Why what?"

"What do you think a place like Serenade can bring to your marriage, Mrs. Jones?"

Emma bit her lip, thinking. "We don't need it to 'bring' anything, Ms. Richards. We're very happy together. We visited a club like yours in Paris and enjoyed ourselves. A lot. We're going to be visiting New York soon and thought we'd indulge ourselves."

"Céder? Yes, I've heard of it."

"Yeah, we visited on our honeymoon. A first for all of us."

"I see. And did you find what you were seeking? Or was it just a cheap thrill?"

Emma didn't appreciate this line of questioning. "If you think it's a cheap thrill to expose yourself so utterly before someone you love, to trust them so completely, then Serenade isn't the place for us."

Elise's happy laugh surprised her. "Oh, you passed with flying colors, Mrs. Jones! Well done!"

Emma frowned. "That was a test?"

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary. Serenade is meant to be a safe space for people who share certain…proclivities. I'm sure you understand."

"I do. Does this mean we're accepted? Or do you need to speak to my husbands too?"

"No, it was you I truly needed to speak with. Woman to woman, as it were."

Emma laughed dryly. "Okay. Now what happens?"

"Once your deposit clears, my secretary will send you a package. It will provide you with everything you need. How long are you planning on staying in New York?"

"I'm not sure. We're coming for Valentine's Day but it might be longer."

"I'd have thought you would want to return to Paris?"

"I met my husbands in New York, Ms. Richards. We're coming by to collect the last of my things."

"I see. I wish you a safe trip. I look forward to meeting you and your husbands in person."

"Thanks." The call disconnected, and Emma sagged into the chair. That was by far one of the strangest conversations she'd ever had. At least they'd gotten into the club?

Emma wet her lips, her body tingling. Even the idea of sharing that kind of erotic intimacy with her husbands was making her horny. It didn't help that she'd not had sex in three days. Killian had obliged her with some very hot shower sex when he came home from work the day she'd brought his uniform, but their schedules kept them from enjoying themselves further.

A flood of filthy images filled her mind, all the ways her boys could make her _want._ Would they try some at the club? Tie her up and torment her while people watched? Make her beg? Worship her until she was exhausted? Or would she turn the tables on them and make them beg for her touch? She bit her lip, her core clenching. She needed them inside her, making her feel loved and cherished.

Without thinking, her hand drifted to her crotch, middle finger pressing hard on her clit. Emma moaned aloud, sinking deeper into the chair. She could just picture Liam between her legs, his clever tongue making her see stars. In her mind, she was perched in Killian's lap, _his_ rough hands on her nude form, teasing her until she was writhing with need, his huge erection nestled against her ass.

"Fuck it," she grumbled, shivering as she forced herself to stand. She didn't go far, digging in the dresser for her dildo. Her boys weren't there to pleasure her, so she'd just have to do it herself. And maybe photograph it. Just to remind them what they were missing.

The desk chair was hard wood, killing her back as she sat hunched over her laptop, but perfect for this. She licked the broad bottom and pushed the sucker flat against the wood. Emma smiled to herself; this would make them crazy. Good. She was feeling a little stir crazy and sex deprived herself. She snapped a picture of her toy, then stripped quickly. Excitement had her wet, a few deft strokes of her clit had her right back on the edge. She straddled the chair, one hand braced on the back, the other trying to align the toy. Emma inhaled sharply as it pushed against her entrance, stretching her as she took it in. It was one of her larger ones, nearly the boys' size and it was just right. She rode it slowly, up and down, taking nearly the entire thing into her body. It felt good, but it wasn't perfect. She longed for skin on skin, cock gliding along her walls.

"Oh fuck," she gasped, dildo touching her g spot. Her fingers were clumsy, but she managed to grab her phone and snap some pictures of the glistening dildo, her body moving over the length. She pictured Liam there, watching her, always watching her, his blue eyes stormy as she gave into pleasure. Killian was there too, whispering filth in her ear, his hands fondling her ass as she moved. She was soaked now, her arousal easing her passage, encouraging her to move faster.

"Oh god, oh _god,"_ she whimpered, gripping the rung of the chair tightly now, phone forgotten. She chased climax, that exquisite peak, imagining her lovers there with her. The wave crested, her walls fluttering, voice caught in her throat, eyes squeezed shut.

She panted, heart racing. She hadn't indulged her needs by herself like this in a very long time. The pleasure was fleeting, if necessary. She'd much rather have her boys there, giving and receiving pleasure. Her high felt good but ultimately hollow. That said, he planned on using it to her advantage.

Emma climbed off the chair and padded to the bathroom. It was as nice as the rest of the room, pale blue title shining, highlighted with imprinted seashells. It contained both a tub and a shower; Emma smiled as she remembered her bath with Liam days ago. The tub was larger than the one in their house, large enough for three. It reminded her of why they were living in a hotel for a few weeks, to adapt their home to their unique situation.

She used the facilities and cleaned up, washing her toy. Then she wrapped up in one of the hotel robes and flopped down on the king size bed, phone in her hand. Grinning, she took her time editing her photos, choosing the best ones for her little game. They needed some quality time together, and she planned on getting it.

A faint buzzing caught Liam's attention. He glanced away from the email he was writing to see a text coming in from Emma. How curious. She'd been feeling poorly the last couple of days, not debilitating painful cramps, but, in her words, generally icky. He felt guilty because he hadn't been there for her as much as he would have liked. But Emma insisted that she was fine to be home by herself. It was tempting to just stay home, especially since he dreaded coming into the office. Between the investigation into his sexual harassment claim and what the newspapers were saying about himself and his brother, work was no longer the haven it had once been.

It was a group text, a thumbnail photo popping up. Brow knitting, Liam swiped to open his phone. And promptly groaned. It was a picture of Emma's thick purple dildo, standing straight up, clearly stuck to the desk chair in their room. A moment later another picture came in. This one was even more tantalizing, a picture of Emma's shapely thigh, a fluffy white robe on the edge of the photo.

Liam closed his eyes briefly, the first tendrils of arousal sliding toward his groin. He went to reply, but his brother beat him to it. _Bored, love?_

Emma's reply came in the form of another photo. This one was a close up showing the perfect curve her breast, her fingers caressing her skin. Liam wet his lips, his pants getting tight. _Emma._

 _Yes?_

Liam smiled. _You're killing me, love._

 _And me_ , Killian added.

Another photo appeared. It showed a nude Emma, stretched out on their bed, the robe fanned out around her. He couldn't see her face, but he was sure she was smiling, thoroughly enjoying her tease. The next photo was even more salacious, her left hand between her thighs, caressing her sex. _Fuck, Emma._

 _That's the idea, Captain. Fuck Emma._

Killian responded with a photo, showing his tented trousers. _You have our attention, lass._

She certainly did at that. Liam went to lock his door, not wishing to be interrupted. Once back, he flopped down in his chair, jerkily loosening his trousers. _Horny, darling?_

 _You have no idea._

And he didn't. She sent them a half dozen pictures in quick succession, each of Emma, clearly straddling a chair and riding the dildo. Her skin was flushed pink, her sex wet and swollen, gripping the large toy like a glove. Liam moaned softly, his balls aching. He'd not had her for almost a week; he missed her tight sheath around him. He was jealous the toy got to enjoy her first. _Christ, love._

 _Show me._

Liam hesitated, his eyes flickering toward the door. No one would know. The need to please her rose up in him without warning, melting away his reluctance. He shoved his pants out of the way and snapped a picture of his straining erection, letting her see how much he needed her.

Emma moaned, drinking in the sight of Liam's thick cock. A moment later she received another picture, Killian this time, his leaking precum. She wanted to lick it off, let the flavor burst on her tongue. _Yes. Miss you._

Liam chuckled. _Feeling better, darling?_

 _Why don't you come here and find out?_

Liam's control snapped. He dialed his exceedingly naughty wife. "You're playing with fire, wife," he growled.

"That's the point, silly."

Liam groaned. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now."

"Oh, I think I do." She bit her lip as she slid her hand between her thighs again. "I've already come once and I need more, Liam. I'm so fucking horny."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes. Are you?"

His cock twitched. "I wasn't sure I had permission."

Her laugh surprised him. "Oh, I like that. Yes, Liam. I want you to touch yourself." In the meantime, she tapped the button on her phone for a conference call, dialing Killian. "Hey, sailor."

Killian growled into the phone, the sound driving Emma crazy. "Just what do you think you're doing, lass?"

"Reminding you that you have a very horny wife at home."

Killian made a strangled sound that was far more erotic than it should have been. "Bloody hell."

Emma rubbed her clit lightly, still just teasing. "Hmmm."

Liam wet his lips, hips rocking into his hand. "The dildo not good enough, love?"

"Fuck no," she replied. "Just took the edge off. I need cock. I need you both filling me up."

Twin groans echoed over the line. "Fucking minx," Killian snarled. "Such a greedy girl."

"Mmhmm," she hummed in agreement. "Feels incredible when you're inside me, so big and thick." She shivered, her fingers a poor substitute.

Liam pumped faster, swiping the tip of his weeping cock with his thumb. "More, darling," he hissed. "Please."

"I wish you were here," she breathed, fingers pumping faster. "Surrounding me, touching me, mouths and hands all over my body, taking turns fucking me. Ugh, so wet, I'm so fucking wet."

Killian hissed, cock twitching in his hand. "Don't stop, sweet. Don't stop."

"Love being watched. No matter what I can always feel your eyes on me, so fucking hot."

"Such a dirty girl," Liam breathed. "Love it."

"I can't wait for New York. Strangers watching us, seeing how fucking lucky I am. Oh my god." She arched, the pressure nearly unbearable. "Fuck, I need to come," she bit out. "So close."

Liam's own orgasm tingled at the base of his spine; he was hanging on by a thread. "Let go, Emma. Let us hear you."

She climaxed a moment later, shuddering from head to toe. Her mewls and cries were too much; Liam followed with a grunt, spurting seed coating his hand and cock. Killian joined them in bliss, breathlessly laughing as he realized her stained yet another uniform. He didn't care. He felt too good.

Emma panted, wondering what Killian was laughing about. "What's so funny?"

"I'm afraid I've made a mess, sweetheart."

She giggled. "Sorry?"

"Except we both know you're not."

"I'm really not."

Liam sighed, sated for the moment, but his heart aching for his missing wife. "Such a tease, love. I've missed you so much."

"Miss you too, Liam. Come home. Please?"

He glanced at the clock; it was close enough to quitting time. "As soon as I can, lass."

She rolled over on the bed, smiling. "Well don't be in too much of a hurry. I need to get ready."

"I'd say you already are." She was naked in bed; that was exactly where he wanted her.

"I thought we could try something a little different."

"And what's that?" Aa she explained what she wanted, Liam found himself smiling. It was going to be a very good evening.

* * *

"Rum and coke, please." Emma slide carefully onto the stool, mindful of her skirt. She wore one of her favorite dresses, red, classy but exposing just the right amount of skin. She was already getting sidelong glances from some of the bar patrons; whether it was because they recognized her or because she looked really hot, she couldn't tell. The latter wouldn't be so bad; she'd chosen her attire with care. She wanted men to drool over her, but two _very_ specifically. Everyone else could, in Killian's words, bugger off.

The bartender brought her drink; Emma paid with cash. She didn't want to open a tab because there was every chance she wouldn't be here that long. Like the rest of the hotel, the bar was upscale, modern, open to the street with floor to ceiling glass. Liquor lined the wall behind the bar, bottles of various sizes and shapes. Mirrored glass lay behind it, reflecting the patrons and staff. Emma had her hair up in a loose bun; it would come out with little effort. She didn't want to make things _too_ hard for her boys.

She felt a little guilty, hijacking Liam's role play like this. It _technically_ was his turn, but she couldn't resist the idea that popped into her head. She'd just make it up to him next time. When she explained what she wanted, he didn't protest; she thought they'd enjoy this.

It was to be a take off on the night they met, only Emma was the single girl at the bar noticed by a pair of handsome naval officers, each vying for her attention. She'd wind up taking them both back to her room, but it would be so much fun to indulge in their more jealous tendencies. To pretend, at least. Her rings hung around her neck; she felt a bit naked without them, but it was all part of the charade. She'd survive for a few hours.

Now all she had to do was wait.

Liam got to the bar first, tucking his hat under his arm. Anticipation tingled under his skin; he wanted to come directly after talking to Emma, but he stopped himself. He even took the extra time to go back to their room and dump his winter coat. He entered the bar from the lobby, his eyes scanning for Emma. There were several blondes; he skipped right past them. Emma was the only woman he was interested in. At first glance, he missed her, but then he spotted her. Returning to the bar from somewhere. The loo? It didn't matter; all he could see was pale perfect skin and that stunning red dress. She resumed her seat at the bar, nursing a drink.

Liam schooled his features, not wanting to seem _too_ eager. It had been a very long time since he did anything like this; he wasn't very good at it. Not as good as his brother, anyway. But this was Emma. He weaved his way through the tables, sitting on a stool a couple of spaces down from her.

Emma knew the exact moment Liam sat down, spotting him out of the corner of her eye. As requested, he was in his uniform, looking very handsome. She glanced away before they made eye contact, taking a sip of her drink. The rum burned pleasantly, tendrils of excitement growing in her belly. She listened intently to the soft timbre of his voice as he ordered a beer, wondering how long it would take him to make his move.

The stools on either side of her were occupied. Liam kept an eye out, hoping one of them would leave soon. Both occupants were men, professional types by the looks of them. One blatantly checked Emma out, trying to get her attention. She took out her phone, making it pretty clear that she wasn't interested. That didn't stop the kernel of jealousy in Liam's belly. Emma was _his_ wife.

Still, the guy wouldn't give up. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Emma's fingers curled around her glass. "I'm good, but thanks."

"Are you sure? What are you drinking?"

An all too familiar feeling settled in her belly. She knew all too well how to handle unwanted advances. "No offense, but you're not really my type. And I buy my own drinks."

The man's face fell; he left, mumbling under his breath. Emma sighed inwardly. Why did some men think that were entitled to female attention? Couldn't a woman come to a bar solely to drink?

It took only a few moments before Liam slipped into the man's spot. "Was he bothering you, lass?"

Emma looked him up and down. "I don't need a knight in shining armor."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said with a grin. "You handled that quite deftly."

"Don't you mean like a ton of bricks?" She laughed. "I'm not very subtle."

"I would never have guessed."

"What would you guess?"

He considered her. "That you're a woman that knows what you want."

She smiled flirtatiously. "Good guess."

"Aye?"

She nodded to his drink. "Can I get you another one of those?"

Liam grinned. "Only if you tell me your name."

She motioned to the bartender. "Emma. I'm Emma."

"Emma." He held out his hand. "I'm Liam."

She shook, not missing the subtle brush of his fingers over her wrist. "You're in the service?"

"Aye, Royal Navy."

"You sound like it."

"I do?"

"Yeah, but…I like it."

His smile broadened. The bartender brought their drinks; they clinked the glass before each taking a healthy swing. This was almost how he imagined things might have progressed had he gotten up the nerve to talk to her first, the night they met. Talking to Emma was much easier than he remembered this sort of thing being. She was beautiful and charming, effortlessly sexy in her red dress.

The piano at the far end of the bar started to play a familiar song. "This is going to sound daft, lass, but would you like to dance?"

Emma looked over her shoulder; there was no one else dancing. But she found that she didn't care. If Liam didn't put his arms around her soon, she might explode. "I'd love to." He took her hand, crossing the room quickly. There was a space beside the piano that was just large enough for a dance. Emma swallowed as Liam slipped his arm around her waist and offered his hand. His touch was warm on her back, his palm rough against hers. Her eyes kept flickering from his eyes to his lips, her feet moving automatically.

Liam curled their joined hands into his shoulder, the hand at her back tugging her closer. She was so warm, a faint flush sliding up her neck. He longed to tease the patch of skin with his lips, let his tongue slide over her racing pulse. Emma licked her lips and Liam could resist her no longer. Ignoring the world around them, he bent to kiss her. Emma melted into it, her fingers sliding up to tease the hair at the nape of his neck.

Killian entered the bar, looking for Emma. He found her with Liam; they were dancing. Emma looked enraptured, completely under his brother's spell. He smiled to himself; he had a feeling this would be an entertaining night. He strode over to the bar and ordered a drink. He could be patient.

Emma was sad when the song ended; she'd enjoyed herself. "Thanks for the dance."

"It was my pleasure, love." He kissed the back of her hand; more chaste than their kiss, but arousing all the same. God, she'd missed him.

"Would you like to get another drink?"

"I'd love to."

Emma couldn't get the smile off her face and she didn't try. Her smile became downright _giddy_ when she spotted Killian at the bar. "Hey, do you want to get us a table? I'll go get the drinks."

Liam had spotted Killian too, but he pretended not to. It was all part of the fantasy. "Sounds good." He gave her hand a soft squeeze, a bit of her husband shining through. She loved him for it.

Emma strolled up to the bar, sitting beside Killian. "Hey, could I get another round?" She glanced at Killian. "Hi."

He smiled. "Evening."

"Navy?"

"How did you know?"

She chuckled. "Just a hunch." The bartender slid the rum and coke and beer in front of her.

"Which one's yours?" Killian asked.

"This one." She picked up the rum and coke. "I'm a hard liquor kind of girl."

"A woman after my own heart," he said with mock gallantry. He held up his own whiskey. "Just the thing at the end of a long day."

"I can drink to that." They shared a toast, smiling as they each took a drink. Killian's eyes were mischievous, and she tilted her head curiously. "Is something funny?"

"It simply occurred to me that we're sharing a drink and I don't know your name."

That made her smile. "It's Emma." She held out her hand.

He took it, shaking firmly. "Killian."

"Come here often?"

"Nope. First time."

"Me too."

"Visiting?"

"Something like that."

"Color me intrigued, lass."

Emma felt Liam's eyes on her; she reached over to Killian and placed her hand on his arm. His eyes darkened, making her shiver. "I guess I'm looking for a change of scene. Bad break up and all that."

Killian have her a flagrant once over, his eyes lingering on her chest. She was stunning. "Oh really?"

She smiled impishly. "You know what they say about a man in a uniform? Completely true."

"What do they say?"

"It makes a man about ten times sexier."

He smirked. "Sexy, eh?"

She slipped her hand in his. "Follow me?"

Killian didn't fight her as she led them away. She found a dark corner in the back near the bathrooms; she pounced quickly, yanking Killian to her by his lapels. He grunted in surprise, but quickly caught on, kissing her senseless. His hands glided over her curves until he reached her delectable arse. "Emma," he breathed.

"Just kiss me." She moaned as he did as she asked, backing her firmly against the paneled wall. Their tongues battled for dominance, exploring and stroking, stoking the fire that built in Emma's belly. "Yes."

"Ugh, I love this dress," he mumbled against her throat. "All this skin…" He slid his lips over her collar, one hand cupping her breast. "Tell me what you want, lass."

"Don't stop." She kissed him again, exhilarated because she knew Liam was waiting. Any moment now…

Liam checked his watch; he'd seen them disappear. He waited a few more minutes before marching back up to the bar. His beer was still sitting there. He downed it in three gulps, then went in search of his prey.

Emma felt like she was melting, Killian's silken kisses making her knees weak. He buried his face in her cleavage, licking and nipping as she gasped for air. "Oh fuck," she breathed.

"There you are."

Emma's eyes snapped open, quickly finding Liam's. Killian straightened abruptly, more annoyed than upset. "Oh, it's you, brother. I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Liam's eyes were stormy; it made her shiver pleasantly. "Actually, brother, I was talking to the lass."

Killian frowned. "Emma?"

She braced herself on the wall. "Liam and I danced earlier."

"Oh."

"I was hoping we'd get even better acquainted, but it seems I was wrong."

Emma stepped between them, her legs stronger now. "You weren't wrong." She laid her hand on his chest and stood up on her toes to kiss him. He seemed resistant at first, but she was persistent, threading her fingers into his hair and tugging. Liam growled as he hauled her against him, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Her body weakened again, craving their touch so badly.

When he set her on her feet, she swayed. Both caught her by the elbow. "Seems we have an impasse, love."

Emma licked her lips. "Not necessarily." She trailed her hand over their jackets, fingers playing with the buttons. She glanced from one to the other, drinking in their hungry gazes. She moved to Killian first, kissing him hard, moaning in pleasure. Before Liam could get upset, she broke the kiss and tugged him down to fuse her mouth to his. It was every bit as heady as it was that very first night, the desire she felt for them. "I want you both," she murmured. "So much."

Liam blinked, drunk on her kiss. He glanced from her to his brother, who nodded. "Then you shall have us, lass."

She grinned in triumph, taking each of their hands in hers. She led them back to the bar; Liam had to pick up his hat. Several people stared at them as they left, mostly people who saw her dance with Liam earlier. But Emma didn't care. She was past caring what people thought of her love for her two boys. They made her happy, happier than she could ever have dreamed of being in her life.

Somehow, they snagged an elevator to themselves. Liam was on her the moment the door closed, jerking her into his arms and devouring her mouth. She mewled, her hands gripping his biceps. Even through the material, she could feel the strength. She desperately wanted to get him out of his clothes and ogle his nude form.

"Learn to share, brother," Killian growled.

"Fine." He didn't sound happy about it, but Emma had asked for this. Jealousy fueled passion. Just for one night. He let her go, his eyes beautifully stormy as she stepped into Killian's arms. Killian spun her around and trapped her against the wall of the elevator, practically mauling her lips. A moan caught in her throat, her arms winding tightly around his neck. Need throbbed between her legs, turned on by their desire for her.

The bell dinged when they reached their floor; Emma felt a bit wobbly as they made their way to their room. Emma fumbled with her keycard, distracted by their hands wandering her torso. Once they got inside, she gripped their hands and tugged them toward the bed. The lights were on, dimmed a little to make the evening more intimate.

When she turned, they took her breath away. Emma bit her lip, reaching behind her to unzip her dress. She swallowed heavily, letting the material fall to the floor. The dress had a built in bustier; she was dressed in nothing more than white silk underwear trimmed with lace, garters and thigh high stockings. Slowly, she reached up and plucked out the handful of pins that held her hair in place, the golden tresses tumbling down her back.

Liam sucked in a ragged breath; Emma was gorgeous, almost ethereal in her beauty. She stepped between them, plucking at the buttons of their jackets. They shrugged out of them quickly; Emma didn't hesitate to wrap her hand around their ties, a mischievous smirk on her face. She tugged Liam forward first, moaning as he kissed her passionately, one of his rough hands sliding along her spine. She heard Killian growl, a sound that went straight to her clit. She hummed as she broke the kiss and turned to the younger Jones. Killian was bolder, his large hands cupping her breasts, stroking her nipples as he kissed her. Emma shivered, letting Liam's tie fall from her hand, her knees weakening again. But Liam wasn't idle, he pressed up against her back, his lips on her shoulder, his cock grinding against her ass.

"Yes," she breathed, mouths hot in her skin. She yanked on the knot in Killian's tie; it came loose in her hand. She took it and looped it around her neck, tying it in a Windsor knot.

"Fucking hell," Killian growled, drinking her in. The black tie hung perfectly between her breasts, someone making her even sexier. He loved when she wore his clothes.

"Wanna see you," she whispered, nails running over his white shirt. "Both of you."

They hurried to oblige her, even as she tried to distract them. Emma wet her lips as their chests were exposed, each perfectly chiseled and hairy. She leaned into Liam, her mouth hot on his skin. She curled her tongue around his nipple, smiling as he moaned loudly. Liam shuddered, his groin aching. She was slowly driving him mad with desire, which, he supposed, was the point. When he thought he could take no more of her teasing, she dropped to her knees and started working his belt.

"Impatient, lass?"

She stroked the bulge in his pants. "Damn right." She grinned, making quick work of his pants. While Liam kicked off his shoes and trousers, Emma turned to Killian. She nuzzled his crotch, rubbing her cheek over the firm bulge. He groaned, his hands trying to hurriedly work his pants open. Emma leaned back on her haunches, knees spread as she watched them disrobe. She cupped her breasts, plucking at her nipples, lust building her core.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Liam murmured, unable to tear his eyes away. Emma smiled saucily up at him, one hand sliding up his leg. She followed suit with Killian, her eyes moving back and forth as she explored them. They loomed over her, masculine and sexy, muscles in all the right places. She couldn't resist their pull. Rising up on her knees, she ran her tongue over Liam's cock, long firm licks, the fingers of her right hand curling around Killian's thickness. Her body responded, wetness flooding her core.

"Hmm." She switched, stroking Killian as she swirled her tongue around the belled tip of him. Killian groaned, mesmerized by her bright red lips wrapped around his cock. She sucked and stroked and fondled, worshipping their cocks every way she'd imagined that afternoon. She dropped a hand between her legs, moaning as she stroked her clit.

"Bloody hell," Liam swore as he watched her. "So hot."

She released him with a pop, still rubbing herself. "And what are you gonna do about it, sailor?"

Liam growled at her challenge, quickly stooping to scoop her up. He dropped her in the bed, her squeal of pleasure music to his ears. She moaned into his kiss, relishing the feel of his skin on hers. "Need you," he mumbled against her lips.

"So take me."

Liam didn't hesitate, pressing one of her legs back into her chest as he thrust home. Emma cried out, her back arching as her lover fucked her. Every thick slide of his cock had her melting, pure bliss flowing through her veins. The bed had no footboard, her head was dangerously close to the edge. Killian was there, upside down to her sight, standing bold as brass and stroking his cock. Emma licked her lips, instinctively reaching for him.

"Fuck," Liam grunted, his hips jerking. Such a greedy girl, his Emma. "Do you want him, love?"

She curled her hand around Killian, moaning loudly. "Ugh, yes," she breathed. "Feels so good but…more. God, I need more."

Liam thrust hard one last time then wrenched himself away. He rolled to the side, frustrated, so exquisitely frustrated. He watched as Emma welcomed Killian into the bed, fusing her mouth to his. She rolled them, pushing his brother onto his back and mounting him. Emma moaned in relief as she took Killian in, his cock stretching her. "Oh my god."

Killian ran his hands over her straining thighs; she was so beautiful, perched in his lap, riding him. Her head fell back, pleasure etched into her features. "Emma, _Emma,"_ he breathed, taking her hand. He tugged and she fell forward, her golden hair a curtain around them as they kissed. Her hips bounced against his, shuddering as he squeezed her ass.

"Fuck, more," she gasped. The sharp smack made her hiss in pleasure. "Again, again!"

Killian spanked her again, even as he thrust up into her. "Such a wanton, dirty lass," he growled.

"Fuck yes." She pushed herself up, lifting off him. Killian was about to protest, but she settled between his thighs, grinning up at him. "And we are nowhere near done, sailor."

"Fuck." He groaned as she started to suck him, tasting herself on his skin. Liam couldn't resist her ass in the air, the bed dripped as he wedged in behind her, smacking the pink skin. Emma yelped but her eyes lids fluttered.

"That's it," she said, throwing him a sexy grin. "Use me, Liam. Don't be afraid."

He took her at her word, spreading her cheeks wide. He ducked down to lick her, tongue playing over her puckered hole. "Want to fuck you here," he snarled. "Feel this tight arse around me."

"Oh my god." Wetness flooded her core, his need deeply erotic. "Yes, yes, please!"

"Lube?"

"Drawer."

He fished it out, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. "Keep sucking him," Liam growled. "Want you nice and relaxed for us."

Emma obeyed quickly, rocking back toward Liam as she bobbed her head. Killian pulled her hair back, so he could see her better, his Emma a ball of pure need. She fingered him between his legs, making him jerk and hiss. "Ugh."

Emma smiled around his cock, suckling firmly around the head. She took him deeper on every bob, her arousal throbbing in her core. Liam circled her hole, pressing harder on every slide, slowly entering her. Emma moaned, one finger, then a second stretching her for him.

Liam needed her so badly; with his free hand, he lined himself up and sank into her sex. He fucked her slowly, his fingers prepping her for the dual penetration she craved.

Emma released Killian with a moan, her head resting on his hip as Liam fucked her. She bit her lip, the pleasure so intense. "Yes, _yes,"_ she whined.

Liam extracted his hand, reaching under her to pull her flush against his chest. "Look at Killian," he growled in her ear. "See how badly he wants you while I'm fucking this tight sweet quim."

Emma looked, the jealous need in Killian's eyes setting her on fire. He was usually so giving, so patient, but this was a man who wanted to devour her. He moved, rising up on his knees, approaching her like the prey she clearly was. Emma mewled into Killian's needy desperate kiss, his cock hard against her belly. "Mine," he growled.

She whined, Liam bucking into her harder. "Touch me," she pleaded. "Make me come. Please!"

Killian brought his fingers to her clit, rubbing the hard nub with quick flicks. Emma screamed as she climaxed, Liam pulling out before he could follow. She sagged between them, letting them catch her. They laid her out on her side, Liam behind, Killian in front, their hands sliding over her skin. She got no respite, arousal building within her once more. "Please," she whispered. _"Please."_

Liam snatched up the lube, making his cock nice and slick for her. Together, he and Killian lifted her leg, angling her hips just right. She gasped as he pushed in slowly, the burn so, so good. Killian drew her lips to his, kissing her deeply, letting her adjust to the penetration. Liam struggled to hold back; she felt so good around him, every instinct screamed at him to press her into the mattress and take his pleasure. But he held on, rocking slowly, feeling her melt into him. "More," she whined. "Please."

"Take her, brother," Liam said. "Give her what she wants."

Killian didn't need to be told twice. He spread her open, lined up and thrust home. Emma screamed, clawing at his chest. "Too much?"

"No, no, _so good_ ," she moaned. "Don't stop."

Liam found her hand, threading their fingers. "You feel incredible, lass. So fucking tight."

She turned her head, kissing him messily. "More, _more."_

After that, it was all she could do to hang on to sanity. They fucked her slowly, filling her up, stretching her to the limit. They were so large within her; she could feel every thick inch. Moans and cries tumbled from her lips between wet kisses, the pressure building in her core. There was nothing but heat and love and pleasure and she craved more.

Liam reached over her hip, his fingers seeking her too sensitive bundle of nerves. Emma trembled hard in their arms as she climaxed, a long cry on her lips. They followed a handful of strokes later, each grunting her name as they spilled their seed within her. Emma must have passed out, because the next thing she knew her lovers were pressing tender kisses to her forehead.

"Hmmm."

"There she is."

Emma smiled weakly. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes," Killian said. "We're losing our touch."

She laughed. "Hardly. That was amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She leaned in and kiss him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, sweetheart." He smiled before going to get her something to drink.

Liam appeared with a washcloth. "How do you feel?"

"Much better," she said, moaning as he cleaned her up. "I needed that."

"I couldn't tell," he teased. He tossed the cloth aside and climbed back into the bed with her. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." She snuggled into his chest, inhaling the heady scent of Liam and sex. She was sated and blissful, warm and loved. "I'll make it up to you."

"For what?"

"It was your turn for the role play."

He laughed. "You know what? I'd forgotten."

"It'll be your turn next time."

Killian came back with water for all. Emma gulped hers down before sagging back into the mattress. "Sleepy, love?"

"A little. Hungry too."

"Shall I order us some room service?"

"If you don't mind." It didn't take him long; he was well acquainted with his family's tastes. "Should be here soon."

"Good." Emma kissed him as he slid in beside her. "Thanks."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She wanted to tell them all about her conversation with Elise, about their acceptance at the club, but she was too tired. She hung on long enough to eat, then promptly fell asleep, exhausted. Exhausted but blissfully happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** I know it's been far too long since I updated this! My apologies, faithful readers! This chapter begins the start of the second half of our story, so we're jumping ahead in time a bit. I hope you enjoy! BTW, if you happen to be the rude anon who complained about smut, best avoid this story altogether. LOL

 **Disclaimer:** Nope.

 **Chapter 16**

 **One month later**

"That could have gone better."

Emma rolled her eyes. She was tired and trying not to let it show. That's what they got for taking the red eye. "It wasn't that bad."

Killian arched a credulous brow. "The idiotic airline almost lost our luggage!"

"But they didn't. We made it, Killian. Relax." This was exactly what they were trying to get away from. For the last few weeks, they'd spent most of their time dodging paps and reporters whenever they left the hotel, which put a serious crimp in their social life. Not that they'd ever had much of a social life to begin with. They were happiest at home. It was the principle of the thing, really.

Emma wasn't making much headway in her investigation into Ioan's finances either. She kept running into dead ends. The money came from somewhere; she was sure of it. But numbers and names of banks were all beginning to swim in her head; she needed a break. They all did.

Their planned Valentine's Day trip could not have come at a better time.

She slipped her hand into her husband's gloved one. "We are here to have fun," she chided gently. "Our troubles didn't follow us, okay?"

He squeezed her hand. So smart, his Emma. "Okay. I'm just tired, love. My apologies."

"We're all tired." They'd been traveling all night; all the extra security at the international gate at Heathrow was hell on earth. The agents were confused by Emma's double passport; for a few tense moments, she thought they might not let her on the plane. Airports were far from her favorite; they were loud, noisy, and crowded. Too many screaming children. With all the stress they'd been under, her patience was thin.

Liam wrapped his arm across her shoulders. "Good to be home, lass?"

She shook her head. "New York's not home. It never was. I am glad that we're here though."

He leaned down, brushing his lips over her hair. A couple of bystanders gasped, taken aback by the affection between the trio. He ignored them. "I think we could all use a nap."

"Let's hope our room's ready."

They were staying at the same hotel the brothers had stayed in the second time they came to New York, the hotel where they'd rekindled their connection. A bit sentimental perhaps, but Liam didn't care. The hotel happened to have a shuttle; they caught it just before it left on its latest run. They crammed into the shuttle, all standing, Emma bracketed by her husbands. Traffic from JFK was just as terrible as Emma remembered; she could almost feel the last of her energy leeching out with every mile. She really just wanted to sleep.

"Almost there," Killian whispered, his arm around her waist. "Hang on."

She held tight to the silver pole, but she allowed her weight to roll back against his solid chest. "I don't know why I'm so tired."

"You've been staring at that bloody laptop, day and night," he reminded her. "You're exhausted." They'd taken an overnight flight, but none of them had been able to sleep.

"'S important," she complained.

"I know, love. But perhaps this is a good thing. When we get back, you can see it with fresh eyes." Honestly, he felt like she was on a bit of a wild goose chase, but he realized some of that might be his own bias. He didn't want Emma anywhere near anything to do with his father. But if she thought there was something going on, then there probably was.

"Hmmm."

Liam willed the shuttle to go faster; he could see Emma fading. He wasn't doing much better. They probably should have waited and flown during the day, but he just wanted to get out of London. Their home was almost finished; he was tired of living out of a hotel, day after day. London didn't feel much like home right now; he thought this trip would be good for them.

Emma was half asleep when they arrived; the abrupt stop of the vehicle caused her to stumble a little. Liam caught her, gently holding her upright. Killian went on ahead to get them checked in while Liam and Emma got their bags.

"Ah, there's that New York smell," Emma murmured, as she shouldered one of her bags. "Can't say I miss that."

Liam chuckled. "Do you miss anything about this place?"

She thought that over. "Is it bad if I say no? Does that make me a bad American?"

"I think you'd be forgiven. You're British now, after all."

She grinned. "Yeah, true. Really the only thing I miss is my Bug. Lot of history with that car." That was the one part of their trip she wasn't looking forward to. The yellow Bug was in a garage, just sitting. It was just a car, a thing, but for a long time it was the closest thing she had to a home. She'd found a new home with the Jones brothers, but that didn't mean it wasn't a wrench to give the Bug up. It sounded corny, but she hoped to find the car a good home before they left.

Liam wanted to take her hand, but they were too laden down with bags. Killian, at least, looked happy as he walked away from the front desk. He brandished their key cards, flashing them a tired grin. "Room's ready."

"Thank god."

They couldn't afford a luxury suite, but the room was nice enough. The walls were cream with a burgundy accent wall, a single king bed dominated the space. It wasn't as big as their bed at home, but it would do. Besides, it was cold in New York in mid-February. Emma did not mind snuggling with her husbands for warmth. The room also had a table and a couple of chairs over by the window. The view was supposed to be spectacular, but no one bothered to check. The trio dropped their bags unceremoniously on the floor and peeled off scarves and coats. Emma tossed hers into one of the chairs and yanked off her boots.

"I feel like I could sleep for two days."

"Don't get too comfortable, love," Killian reminded her. "We've got plans tonight."

"Do we have to?" She knew they wanted this trip to be special, but she kinda wanted to chill this first day.

"I didn't say we were going out."

"Oh."

Killian grinned, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Let's sleep for bit, yeah? Then we'll see where we stand."

"Sounds good to me." She shimmied out of her jeans and sweater, leaving her in only a bra and panties. It was a testament to how tired they all were that no one commented on her nudity as she removed the bra too and climbed into bed. The boys stripped down to their boxers before joining her. "This is better."

Liam kissed her brow, smiling as she snuggled against his chest. "Cold?"

"Tired," she mumbled. "You smell good."

He chuckled softly. His wife was in dire need of some sleep. The slightly smaller bed forced them all to be closer, which was fine with him. They all needed some quality time together, even if they spent it sleeping. Emma was out quickly, the brothers followed not long after.

* * *

Killian woke first, yawning as he stretched out. Winter sun streamed through the sheer curtains; what time was it? The digital clock said that it was two in the afternoon. "Bloody hell," he groused.

Emma stirred, rolling toward him, her blonde hair adorably messy. Killian turned firmly away from the window and gathered her in his arms. He touched her hairline with his lips, smiling to himself as she burrowed into his chest. Her soft curves were pressed against him, her body warm and naked under the covers. He loved how comfortable they all were together, the rhythm they had as a trio.

Falling into bed after hours of traveling was as easy as breathing.

They needed this trip. Not just to retrieve Emma's things, but for themselves. It felt like the world was against them, closing in. They thrived on such adversity, but it was exhausting too. They hadn't had much time to simply enjoy each other over the last few weeks. If Emma wasn't investigating, they were strategizing, trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation with the Navy. The overt harassment was slowly subsiding, but no one was foolish enough to think it was over. Liam still had Clara's court martial. In the end, the Navy had no choice but to press charges against her; the trio's notoriety was too great. The glare of the press meant that the incident couldn't be swept under the rug.

Killian still thought the endgame was to make the situation too hot for the trio to handle, forcing he and Liam to resign. He didn't want it to come to that. He wasn't especially attached to the Navy at this point, but he worried about Emma and Liam. Liam was still searching for his niche; Emma would blame herself if something bad happened.

None of this was her fault. He looked down at the sleeping form of his beautiful bride. When he'd first seen her, he never expected any of this to happen. He'd been foolish and stupid. Fortunately, he quickly realized just how important she was. When they found her again, he vowed to do right by her. He and Liam were of one mind when it came to Emma, to their marriage. Nothing was as important as she was. Certainly not a job. They could find new jobs. There was only one Emma Swan.

Killian had been doing some research of his own; reading articles on relationships like theirs, touching base with some people from their fansite. He still thought it was a _little_ odd—odd yet flattering—for there to be a website dedicated to them, but he was coming around. The participants found a community there, one Killian was starting to believe might need a voice. He already had a voice due to the trio's notoriety; perhaps he could use it for good. To speak for people who couldn't speak for themselves.

He thought his mother would be proud of that.

Emma smiled, waking to arms around her. She didn't open her eyes; she let her other senses flood her awareness. Touch, warm skin on warm skin. Smell, a strong masculine scent tinged with salt. Hearing, slow steady breathing. She leaned in, touching her lips to the body in front of her, chest hair tickling her nose. "Killian."

"How did you know?"

"You smell different. And taste different," she mumbled. "I always know."

"We should try putting that to the test."

"Maybe we should. Not now though."

He smiled into her hair. "No, not now."

Emma sighed, unconsciously wound her body more around his. Legs tangled, hands wandered. "Sleepy?"

Her little movements were starting to get to him, her body forcibly reminding him how _naked_ she was. "I'm finding myself less sleepy now."

That made her open her eyes. She found her husband looking at her, those blue eyes letting her know just how she was affecting him. She smiled, her fingertips sliding up his spine. "Yeah?"

"Aye." He tightened his hold on her waist, forcing her back to arch. Emma swallowed a moan as his lips descended on hers, letting her taste him. As always, he quickly overwhelmed her senses, her body craving his. Between packing and traveling, it had been a few days since they'd had sex. Something Emma felt should be remedied immediately.

She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Killian held her to him, moving them so he was on his back and she atop him. Emma mewled as he touched her, stroking her back, his clever fingers teasing the sides of her breasts. Her nipples hardened quickly, rubbing deliciously against his chest. She could feel the heat building within her, but she was content to let it ebb and flow, to enjoy simply being with her loving husband.

Killian groaned softly, unable to resist thrusting up as his wife lightly ground her hips against his growing erection. She was intoxicating, their passion just as strong as it ever was. Being here, in this place, brought everything full circle.

Emma reached for the headboard, curling her fingers around the top and pulling herself up just a bit. Killian took the hint, latching on to one sensitive nipple with his mouth and sucking. Each deep pull made her gasp, her clit pulse with need. "Oh god yes," she breathed. _"Yes."_

Killian released one with a soft pop, fingers replacing his mouth as he went to do the same to its twin. He couldn't get enough of the way she moved, the needy sounds she made; he missed her. Being with her was like water after finding his way out of the desert. The hand that wasn't teasing her breast slid over her backside, giving her ass a firm squeeze. "Missed you," he murmured, circling her areola with his tongue.

Emma mewled, trying to grind herself harder over his cock. She was frustrated by their remaining clothes. Why had she even left the damned panties on? They only got in the way. "Don't stop."

"Patience, darling."

"Screw patience."

Killian growled, reaching up to grab her wrists. With surprising strength, he got her to let go and rolled them over, Killian fitting perfectly between her thighs. He thrust hard over her clothed sex, the dampness from her panties soaking through his boxers. Emma keened, desperate for him to keep going. They weren't quiet or subtle; Emma got a thrill, knowing Liam surely would wake soon. She needed both of them so badly. "Killian, fuck, fuck."

"All in good time." He ducked to kiss her, heated and raw, letting her feel his own need. While they'd not been celibate, there was something freeing about being so far away from everyone who wanted to hurt them. Here they could simply _be._ Emma and Killian. Emma and Liam. Killian and Emma and Liam, just as they were meant to be. "God, you feel good."

"Get inside me and I'll feel even better," she teased, giving his fine ass a sharp squeeze.

"Bloody hell."

They both looked to find Liam blinking his eyes awake. Emma smiled, a fresh wave of lust seizing her. God, she loved this. She reached out her hand, stroking the older Jones' shoulder. "You're just in time."

Liam fixed her with a stare, the heat unmistakable. He supposed it was to be expected considering how they went to sleep, but damn if his wife wasn't the sexiest woman on earth. Her skin was flushed, her pupils blown wide, her lips kiss bitten. The sounds that escaped her lips had him rock hard in seconds. "In time for what, wife?"

Emma inhaled sharply, Killian giving her a pointed thrust of his hips. "For…oh fuck…yes, Killian, right there," she breathed. "God."

Killian continued to grind, to tease and torment them both, knowing how much both brothers enjoyed her pleasure. "Answer him, wife," he demanded.

Emma could hardly think, let alone for words. "What was the question?"

"I asked what I was in time for," Liam repeated, pressing a kiss to her open palm. "Answer me."

Oh. Right. "You're in time…ugh…to fuck me," she bit out, Killian merciless in his tease. It had to be torture for him too, but her boys had a lot of stamina. She loved it.

"You seem otherwise occupied."

"No! I mean, yes." Pleasure was slowly addling her brain. "I mean, I want you both to…hmmmm…fuck me."

Killian finally had to roll off her, his own climax far too close. He panted hard, shucking his boxers as Liam pounced, kissing their wife deeply. She mewled, melting even deeper into the mattress. Her fingers tangled in Liam's curls, her body throbbed with need as he yanked her against him. A second pair of hands touched her hips, coaxing the soaked panties down her legs. Liam growled in approval, his rough hand stroking her swollen sex. "You're fucking soaked," he muttered, circling her clit.

"Oh god," she breathed, her boys' hands on her driving her mad. She pawed awkwardly at Liam's boxers, determined to get him naked. She needed someone inside her. Now.

Liam helped her with her task, groaning as his cock sprang free. He kicked the offending cloth away, then dragged her on top of him. They both moaned as she straddled him, her wet swollen flesh sliding over his aching cock. They made out like horny teenagers, hips rolling and grinding, never quite entering her. She wanted to scream in frustration, but it was the perfect kind of torment.

Killian moved up on his knees, his hands still sliding over her back and ass. He spread her cheeks, ducking down to lick her puckered hole. Emma moaned loudly; she loved having her ass played with. "Fuck, _fuck."_

"God, I've missed this." Liam took her abused nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, reveling in her. She was irresistible like this, craving their touch, needing both brothers for her pleasure.

Emma could do nothing but feel, basking in the effortless way they aroused her. She felt fingers sliding over her sex, gathering wetness. First one, then a second, pressed into her rear entrance, setting her on fire. "Oh _god,"_ she cried, trying to rock back against Killian's hand. "Fuck yes."

"Such a tight lovely arse," Killian crooned. "Doesn't our wife have a fine arse, brother?"

"Yes, she does," Liam agreed. Emma was so beautiful like this, chasing her high. "She's perfect."

Emma mewled, she loved when they talked about her like this. She was so utterly and completely theirs. "More," she begged. "Please."

"More what?"

She hissed and arched, desperate for some kind of relief. "Cock," she bit out, eyes squeezed shut. "God, I need someone's cock!"

Both brothers groaned; they loved making her beg. Emma whined when she felt Killian's fingers slip out of her, but Liam's kiss brought her back. "As much as I like you here, love, we're going to move you," he warned.

"Okay." She was too far gone to protest; in truth, it didn't matter how they had her. She just needed to come. Still, when she found herself turned around, so she was straddling Liam's face with Killian settling in behind her, she almost complained. Almost. Then she felt Liam's mouth on her and she melted. Her head rested on his hip as he worked her, his tongue sinfully perfect. Killian massaged her ass, further relaxing her. Emma felt like she was floating, awash in sensation. It was like she was outside her body, just feeling. Wet cold jerked her back to reality, fingers circling her hole. Emma moaned loudly as the fingers were replaced with the firm tip of her husband's cock. He went slow, pressing inside, opening her up. It felt so good; her boys knew exactly how to make her feel incredible.

"Fucking hell," Killian cursed, his hands tightening on her hips. She was so tight, her body sublime. She loved to be fucked like this; he knew just how lucky he and his brother were. There was little their amazing wife wouldn't try; she was their perfect match.

Liam felt Emma shudder, pleasure rippling through her. He licked up every drop of her arousal, addicted to her taste. Yet, it did nothing to ease his own ache. "Please, love," he pleaded, fingers stroking her sensitive clit. "Please."

Emma stirred from her blissful haze, brought back by her husband's broken plea. She pushed herself up, brushing her long hair over her shoulder so she could lick his delectable cock. He tasted so good, the unique flavor of Liam and sex bursting on her tongue. She curled her hand around his thickness, stroking him a few times before wrapping her lips around him. She felt his groan of pleasure as she began to bob, taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth. She was in no hurry, reveling in the feeling of being full, of being utterly possessed by them.

Killian bit hard on his lip, struggling to control his need. She was killing him, so wanton and sexy. He took her harder, balls deep in her ass, unable to tear his eyes away. "Emma, fucking hell, so good."

Emma hummed, the vibrations making Liam moan. She released him with a pop. "Please," she whined. "I need to come! Please!"

Each brother redoubled his efforts, Killian's thrusts hard and deep, Liam stroking her clit in fast circles. They felt it when she exploded, her whole body seeming to vibrate. Killian couldn't hold on, cock pulsing inside her tight channel, her seizing muscles milking him dry. He grunted as he thrust once, twice, his toes curling in pleasure. "Emma."

His wife was beyond speech, flying high from her intense orgasm. She felt a pair of fingers gently slide into her cunt, stroking her through aftershocks. She was trembling, shaking, unable to tell where one high ended and the build for another began. Before she could think, she found herself on her back, Liam's stubble scratching her skin as he kissed his way up her torso. She met him eagerly when he reached her lips, kissing him breathlessly. She could taste herself, the heady musky scent of her own arousal making her want. As if reading her mind, Liam pushed forward, cock stretching her sex deliciously. It had been several days, and it felt like the world was suddenly spinning properly once more. Her boys claiming her as theirs, marking her with their seed.

Fuck, she was perfect like this, coming down from one orgasm, building toward another. Liam rocked into her slowly, steady, not ready to let her go just yet. Emma drew her knees back, forcing him deeper, arching in pleasure. Liam dropped his head, latching onto a nipple. Emma cried out, her nails clawing at his back. "Fuck, fuck fuck! Harder, Liam! Please!"

He growled, releasing her and forcing her arms above her head. A strangled sound of pleasure escaped her, a fresh wave of lust gripping her. Loud slaps of skin filled the room, Liam's balls smacking as he filled her to the hilt. She could feel every thick inch of him and she loved it. Another orgasm crested, pulsing out from her core, every nerve on fire. She screamed, loudly, too lost in her own pleasure to appreciate Liam reaching his peak. Liam shuddered, pleasure coursing through him as he spilled his seed. There was no one he ever wanted to share this connection with than his precious Emma.

As they came down, the only sound was their own hearts thudding. Liam recovered just enough to roll off his wife; he felt more relaxed than he had in weeks. He had no idea why and he didn't care. He would hang on to this feeling as long as he could.

Emma stretched out languidly, satisfaction settling in her bones. That was exactly what she needed after a long day and night of traveling and sleep. She turned her head, smiling happily at Liam, who smiled back at her. He was so handsome, it made her heart clench. Their fingers found each other and entwined. "Hello, love."

"Hi." Then she frowned. "Where's Killian?"

"Right here, sweetheart." He appeared on her other side, a glass of water in one hand and a washcloth in the other. Emma held the glass while he got her cleaned up; she felt deliciously used. It had been a while since she felt such peace after a round of intense lovemaking. This was different, they were returning to their roots.

"Alright there, love?" Liam asked.

"I'm pretty perfect right now."

He grinned. "You look like the cat that ate the canary."

She shrugged. "I'm just happy, I guess."

He tilted his head. "You're weren't before?"

"Hard to be blissfully happy when you're stressed."

"True." He helped her sit up, smiling as she leaned back against his chest. Dropping a kiss to her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist, simply wanting to hold her. Emma guzzled the water quickly, almost too quickly. She coughed a couple of times, her eyes watering.

"I'm okay," she gasped, her boys looking concerned. "Guess I was thirsty."

Killian took the glass from her. "We'll let you settle before getting you another."

"Party pooper." He chuckled, settling at her feet. He took one into his hands, massaging the arch of her foot gently. It felt amazing. _"Oh."_

"You're been working far too hard, love," Killian scolded. "Let us take care of you."

"I'd say you just did." She felt great, utterly relaxed and boneless following two intense orgasms.

"And we'll repeat that particular treatment as often as you like," Liam teased. "But you deserve some pampering, darling."

She chose not to fight them. It wasn't worth it. "Okay. That feels good."

Killian gave her an adorable half smile. "No fighting? Who are you and what have you done with our wife?"

"Your wife is tired of fighting you. Banging your head against a wall for four weeks will do that."

"I'm so sorry, Emma," Liam apologized softly. The situation with Ioan wasn't his fault—it wasn't anyone's but Ioan's—but he still felt responsible. He hated that the man still had the power to upset his family.

"Not your fault, Liam." She threaded their fingers together; Liam took far too much on himself.

"I know but I'm still sorry."

Emma made a decision. "Okay, no more talk of problems," she said firmly. "We left all that back in London."

"Are you sure, lass?"

She turned to look at Liam. "Yes. I want this trip to be about us. I want to get back to what makes us _great_ , because I think we're pretty damn amazing together."

He smiled. "I do too." He leaned down to kiss her, humming as she scratched her nails lightly over his scruff. "I love you, Emma."

"Love you too, sailor." She turned her smile on Killian. "I love you, Killian."

Killian dropped her foot and crawled over to her. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, Emma sighing happily. "As I love you, Emma."

Her smile made her cheeks hurt. This was all she truly needed to be happy and content. Killian stretched out, so he could place his head in her lap. "What should we do tonight?"

"I believe you asked to take things slow," Liam observed. "Are you feeling up to going out to eat?"

"Yeah, I think so. When is the last time we ate?"

"Heathrow," Killian and Liam said in unison. They all laughed. The sun was starting to go down; Emma's belly gave a loud rumble.

"I guess that's our cue," Emma joked.

It took them another hour to shower and make themselves presentable. A few searches on Emma's phone gave them several options for food; they decided to play it by ear. The trio walked arm in arm down the street, bundled up against the cold, but feeling lighter than they had in weeks. None of them noticed the tall man across the street watching them.

* * *

"Maybe we should have rented a car," Emma said, trying not to get annoyed. They could have gotten her Bug, but she wasn't ready to face that task yet. Plus, the Bug wasn't the best for hauling things. They were in the middle of lower Manahattan traffic, trying to get to Staten Island. The storage facility she was using was there. Thank goodness she'd called ahead to let them know she was coming.

"Then we would be the ones driving in this mess," Killian reminded her.

"Yeah, but we could use it for _other_ things," she pointed out. She lightly ran her hand up his leg, forcibly reminding him of their very first time in New York traffic. It was the first time he'd made her fall apart.

"Cabs have never stopped us before," Liam whispered in her ear.

Emma bit her lip, remembering vividly the pair picking her up at the airport. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off her, making her come in the back of the black cab. "You're terrible."

"That's not what you said last night, love. Or this morning."

Emma pretended to look scandalized, even as her cheeks heated with embarrassment. "Liam, the guy is _right there,"_ she hissed.

"Don't tell me you've grown shy, love," he shot back, unapologetic. They were slowly finding their groove, letting go of all the cares from across the ocean.

"Now you're asking for it." She cupped his cheek and kissed him, deepening it almost instantly. Liam growled and dragged her leg up over his, despite the cramped back seat. When the kiss broke, they were both panting, the air in the back of the cab suddenly thick. She loved it. "Happy now?"

"Very." Liam grinned and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Now my Emma's back."

"Our Emma," Killian reminded him. He gently tugged her gloves free and entwined their fingers. Her ring shined in the light, the symbol of their forever.

Emma laid her head on his shoulder. "Always your Emma," she whispered softly. Liam took her other hand; Emma idly rubbed his ring. She saw the cabbie give them a strange look, but she ignored it. Emma was never going to apologize for loving the way she did. Killian and Liam were the two halves of her heart; she never wanted to be without them again.

Anyone who had a problem with that wasn't worth her time.

They were mostly quiet until they got to the Island; Emma pointed out some sights they hadn't seen on their first two trips to the city. They were only supposed to be in the city for a week and a half, ten blissful days away from London. She wasn't sure how much time they would have for sightseeing. They had an appointment at Serenade that evening. The boys had been thrilled to find out that they were accepted to the exclusive club; they were very interested in meeting the owner. Valentine's Day was still three days away, but they wanted to get the lay of the land before choosing their scene.

The first Valentine's Day as a married trio was shaping up very nicely indeed.

The cabbie seemed all too happy to let them out once they arrived at the facility. Emma rolled her eyes, wondering why people had to be so damn judgmental. They weren't hurting anyone! They were three consenting adults who loved each other very deeply. More importantly, they were happy together. They had no one to please but themselves.

"Ready for this, love?"

Emma nodded, but she was thankful each brother squeezed her hand. "I really think I'm going to wind up donating a lot of it."

"Don't feel like you have to," Liam reminded her. "Mary Margaret said she'd get her family to help us ship anything we needed back to London." Their friend's family owned an international corporation; shipping a few boxes back to London would be a snap.

"I know, but I want to start fresh," she said firmly. "Essentials only."

"We'll support you, no matter what," Killian promised.

Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest; she couldn't describe how much their unconditional love and support meant to her. How many people found love like this? Not many. She was extraordinarily lucky.

Hand in hand, they walked into the facility's office. A middle aged woman sat behind the counter, absorbed in her phone. She didn't even look up when the chime sounded. "Yeah?"

Emma pulled out her ID and key. "Emma Swan, unit 205?"

"And?"

Emma saw Killian move out of the corner of her eye, but she motioned for him to stop. "And, I'm here for my things. I'm going to be cleaning out my unit today."

The woman finally looked up, annoyance all over her face. "So what are you here for?"

"I'm supposed to give notice? I called last week."

"Fine." The woman laid aside her phone and snatched Emma's ID. "Where's this from? And it says you're Emma Swan-Jones."

Emma struggled to maintain her calm exterior. "I recently became a citizen of the United Kingdom and changed my name. I still have my New York ID." She dug into the inner pocket of her coat and fished out her wallet. "Here."

The woman looked skeptical, but she compared the two IDs. The picture in both was clearly Emma and that seemed to satisfy the woman's curiosity. "You'll have to fill out some forms," she said at last. "You got a way to haul it away?"

"Most of it's being donated. I've arranged for Goodwill to come by later. I need to sort through it first. We should be able to handle the rest."

"Suit yourself."

Emma caught the woman casting furtive glances at Liam and Killian, clearly wondering what they were doing there. Liam was the more physically imposing of the two, tall and broad shouldered; he had his arms crossed over his chest. Killian hovered near Emma, his dislike of the woman's attitude obvious. She loved them very much for it, but this was nothing. Emma just wanted to get her things and be on her way.

Once the paperwork was filed and Emma had her deposit back, the trio stepped through the gate to the storage units. They were five stories tall; Emma's was on the second floor. Metal creaked as they climbed the stairs; it felt a little unsafe. The unit they were looking for was the last one on the right.

Emma turned her key, stooping to raise the accordion door. Over two dozen boxes lay stacked haphazardly inside. "It's more than I expected," Killian observed quietly.

"I usually didn't put the clothes in boxes when I moved," she pointed out. "And some of these are books and random stuff."

"Well, let's get started then," Liam said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Is there anything we should be looking for, love?" Killian asked. "Something you know you want to take?"

"The books for sure," she replied. "My original _Harry Potters_ are in here somewhere."

"Don't you have them on your iPad?"

"Not to mention the copies we got you."

"Yeah, but those are the British editions. I grew up with the original American hardcovers. I'd like to have both."

"Which ones are we reading to our future children?"

"Mine, of course!" She gave Killian a playful shove. "Don't knock it, Jones. Those books are part of the reason I understand you half the time."

"Oi!" He grabbed her arm before she could get away and pulled her flush against his chest. "Admit it, love. The accent _gets_ you."

She swallowed, determined not to rise to the bait. "Sorry."

"Not even now?" He leaned in next to her ear, laying it on thick, dropping his voice an octave. "You love when we read those books, don't you, Emma?" She shivered involuntarily; the way he said her name was like silk. "I've seen the way your eyes glaze over, love. The sweet flush to your skin. I bet we could make you come, just from our voices alone."

"Oh god," she breathed. This wasn't the time or place to be getting hot and bothered.

Liam wasn't any help. "Now that sounds like a worthy challenge," he said in her other ear. "Don't you think, Emma?"

"But not here?" she asked. God, her voice sounded so breathy and strange. How did they do this to her?

"Anticipation is always delicious," Killian replied, a knowing smirk curving his lips. He kissed her cheek then took a deliberate step back. Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, disappointment lancing though her. She loved and hated them at the same time.

"No fair," she complained, shrugging out of her now too hot jacket.

"Since when have we ever been fair?" Liam teased. He followed her lead, shrugging out of his heavy coat. It was chilly in the storage unit, but he knew it wouldn't stay that way. There was too much to do.

Emma said nothing, because Liam was exactly right. From the moment she met them, she really stood no chance. She'd foolishly believed that she could enjoy a fling, bask in the novelty of them, then go back to her life. The truth was messier, but much more satisfying. She wouldn't change anything about them.

"It's been a while, so I'm not sure which box has what," she said, grabbing one closest to her. "If it's clothes, we can just set it over there for the Goodwill."

"Are you sure, love?"

"I've got a whole wardrobe back in London," she reminded them. "Besides, I've never been a clotheshorse anyway. I'd rather they go to someone who needs them."

The first box was filled with bathroom supplies, towels, toiletries and the like. She divided out what could be saved and started a new pile for trash. How could she have only expected to be gone for a few weeks? More than a year later, she was married with a new job and a new country. A far cry from the lonely girl in the orphanage she'd once been.

And so it went. They sifted through boxes, determining what would go back to London and what was to be donated. The boys managed to convince her to bring a few of her old dresses, ones that were in the vein of the tight little black number she'd been wearing the night they met. All her old kitchen supplies went in the donation pile. Liam found her precious books, adding that box to the London pile.

"What's this, love?"

Emma looked up from her work, head tilted curiously. "What's what?"

"This." Killian held up a battered tape deck recorder. It had to be twenty years old.

Emma's face went red with embarrassment. "It's nothing. We can chuck it."

"Does it work? I haven't seen one of these in ages."

She got up, quickly crossing the room. "No, really, it's probably broken."

Killian cocked a brow at her. "Emma, there's a plug. Is there an outlet around here?"

"Killian…"

He heard the note of near panic in her voice. "Calm down, love. If you want us to toss it, we will. I was just curious what little Emma might have been listening to." He couldn't help but want to know everything about her, but he knew much of her past was painful. "Sorry."

Emma shook her head. "No, it's okay. I was being stupid." Her boys wouldn't make fun of her. "You remember me telling you that I liked to sing sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"Here." She walked over to the nearest outlet and plugged in the recorder. Taking a deep breath, she pressed play.

The voice of a much younger Emma filled the room. She was singing along with a recording, or was it the radio? She couldn't remember. All she really remembered was one of the other girls making fun of her for it. So she stopped.

Killian wrapped his arm across her shoulders. "Beautiful."

"You don't have to be nice."

"No, really, love. You have a lovely voice."

"I was going to try out for the talent show at the school I was in," she said softly. "Pretty dumb, huh?" She'd thought it might be a good way to make some friends. Lesson learned.

"Not in the slightest," Liam said, his arm sliding around her waist. "Perhaps one day you'll sing for us?"

"I'll sing when you play," she promised him. Liam brought his guitar on their trip; she loved listening to him practice. He was getting better every day.

"Deal." He kissed her temple. "Thank you for sharing."

She hugged them both, then went back to the box Killian was working on. She pulled out a little plastic bag; it was filled with pictures. "Here. I want you guys to see these."

Killian accepted the bag and together, he and Liam sat on a couple of unopened boxes. The bag contained almost two dozen old photographs, some standard 5x7s, some wallet sized, a few Polaroids. Most were of Emma at various ages. The photos weren't labeled so it took them some time to put them in chronological order.

"Those are school pictures I, uh, borrowed," she explained, pointing at the standard looking backgrounds. The foster families she lived with never bought photos of her, but each kid usually got one with a ID. "I tried to hang on to as many as I could, in case my parents ever found me. So I could show them."

Liam's heart broke for her. How painful it must have been to slowly realize that no one was coming for her? He brushed away the lone tear that slid down her cheek. He recalled the only photograph they had back in London of Emma as a child, paired with one of the brothers' old photos.

There were more of Emma as a teenager, smiles unable to hide the haunted little girl underneath. Killian picked up one, his eyes narrowing at the man beside her. She followed his gaze and cringed inwardly. "That's Neal."

Killian had to breathe deeply to control his temper. The man looked to be almost a decade older than her! A grown man with a teenage girl. Emma was looking at him like he hung the moon. "Where was this?"

"Portland. Right before we found his wanted poster."

Killian handed the picture to his brother, unable to look at the vile man's face anymore. He stood, running his fingers through his hair. If he ever met the man…

Emma jumped up and caught her husband's arm. "Killian, I only kept the picture as a reminder."

"A reminder of what?"

"Not to trust anyone. Babe, he let me go to _jail_. For his crime. And while I was there, I discovered I was pregnant! With a baby I knew I couldn't take care of. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I was going to give the baby up, but then…" She choked on a sob, recalling the pain of losing her baby. Not just physically, but emotionally. Killian knew all of this, but she felt like she had to defend herself.

Killian's anger at Neal leeched out him. He gathered Emma in his arms, feeling like an arse. "Shhh, love. I'm not upset with you. Never with you. Shhhh. I'm so sorry."

She clung to him, her tears soaking his shirt. Just when she thought she was past all Neal had done to her, all the hurt and pain came rushing back. She felt Liam move in behind her, wrapping his strong arms around his family, encasing her in a protective cocoon. Her favorite place to be, the one place in the world she felt completely safe. Gradually, her tears subsided. "Sorry."

"Emma, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for," Liam said firmly. He was never more thankful that they were waiting to have children than in this moment. Emma had come so far, but some wounds were still scabbed over, in need of healing. "That wanker took advantage of you. None of it is your fault."

"I just feel so stupid sometimes," she confessed. "I believed him. I thought he loved me. I thought we were going to make a home together. Then he was just _gone."_

"Which makes him the villain, not you," Killian reminded her gently. He thumbed away her tears and kissed her forehead. "Bloody hell, I've never met the man, but I hate him with every fiber. I hate what he did to you." He broke this lovely beautiful soul and Killian despised him for it.

"He's not worth hating." Those words sounded hollow, even to her.

"I'll be the judge of that, sweetheart." Killian hugged her again, so thankful that Emma had found it within herself to love again. She deserved so much love.

"We're here for you, Emma," Liam said, his hand stroking her back. Privately, he agreed with Killian. Neal was the worst sort of scum.

"I know." She turned in Killian's hold and stepped into Liam's arms. He held her tightly, offering what comfort he could. "I didn't mean to get all weepy on you."

"It's fine, darling." He kissed her hairline. He knew how hard it was for her be vulnerable; it was a testament to how far she'd come that she was comfortable letting them see that part of her. He just wanted to protect her.

Emma stood up on her toes, slanting her mouth over his. Liam was surprised, but quickly kissed her back. Emma shivered as Killian brushed her hair aside, so he could kiss the back of her neck. Their warmth and affection was exactly what she needed to regain her equilibrium, her sense of self. Desire stirred in her belly, but she would have to be patient.

"Hmmm," she hummed as she rested her head on Liam's chest.

"Better, lass?"

"Yeah."

"We love you, no matter what," Killian murmured softly. "You're our home."

"You're mine too." Sniffing, she raised her head. "I just want to get to the point where he can't get to me anymore. I thought I was past it…"

Liam touched her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "We're all a little broken," he reminded her. "We just happen to be broken in ways that fit together."

She smiled. "I just don't want him to ruin our future."

"Then we won't let him." He kissed her forehead. "But there's no rush for anything. We've only been married for five months. We've got plenty of time. It'll happen when the time is right."

She hugged him, so thankful he understood. "I do want to be a mom someday," she promised. "I'm just not ready yet."

"Don't ever worry about that, Emma," Killian said, finding her hand and squeezing. "We can get up to plenty of mischief on our own."

She laughed. "I'm sure we will." Reluctantly, she straightened up. "Let's get this finished, so we can find that mischief."

As they finished packing up the few things she wanted to take with her to London, Emma made sure the picture of her and Neal went into the garbage.

* * *

"It doesn't look like a sex club, does it?" Killian said quietly. The skyscraper loomed above them, a pillar of glass and steel.

"It's supposed to be on the thirteenth floor," she said, biting her lip. She hadn't expected this. The club was in an office building? That seemed strange.

"Oh, that's rather clever," Liam chuckled.

"What is?"

"People are superstitious, love. Many of these older buildings either don't have a floor labelled thirteen or skipped it altogether. It's bad luck."

"So you're saying it's hidden?"

"In plain sight, as it were."

"That's kinda…cool, actually."

"Shall we?" Emma slipped her arm through his, her gloved hand in Killian's. The building was even more sleek and modern on the inside, even though it dated from the seventies. It had been renovated, or so she'd read. There was no mention of the club (naturally) on the guideboard, but her instructions said to go to the bay of elevators to the left. Once the gilded doors closed behind them, she fished out folded paperwork from Serenade.

It was a code. Pushing the buttons in the right order took you to the club. Liam, as it turned out, was right; there was no number thirteen on the keypad. "Here goes nothing."

The elevator rose steadily; a nervous kind of excitement coiled in her belly. They weren't even planning on playing tonight, but just being here was enough to excite her. Being with the Jones brothers was certainly never boring.

The doors opened into a reception area. It was much more understated than Emma was expecting. Flowered wallpaper covered the walls, a couple of plants—real or fake, she couldn't be sure—made it appear just like any other floor in an office building. A young man sat at a small desk, typing away. For a wild second, Emma thought they were in the wrong place.

If they were, she was terribly overdressed.

She shared a look with her husbands, who both shrugged. Rolling her eyes, Emma marched up to the desk. "Um, hi. We're here to see Elise Richards?"

The young man brushed a lock of dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. "Appointment?"

"Jones, for nine o'clock?"

He tapped away at his computer. "Yes, I see it here. I will let Miss Richards know you're here. You can head on in."

"Okay, thanks."

The only entrance she could see was a pair of solid wooden doors. No other markings existed. Liam pushed open the heavy door, holding it as she and Killian entered.

Now this was more like it. It appeared to be one large space, partitioned in some places with enormous floor length red velvet curtains. Distinct sexual sounds could be heard, soft moans and whimpers; Emma wet her lips involuntarily. Her boys closed in on her instinctively, their hands each touching her back.

"Might I take your coats?"

They were stirred out of their reverie by a beautiful red head in a flattering black dress. "Um, yeah."

"First time?" the woman asked as she took their coats.

"Yeah. We've got an appointment with Miss Richards?"

"Yes, right this way." The trio followed her, moving deeper into the club. A flight of stairs led down into what could only be the main common area. Emma only got a brief glimpse, but it already appeared this place had far fewer rules than Cedér did. She was undecided on whether that was a good thing or not. They did come here for something new, after all.

"The Joneses," their guide announced.

"Yes, show them in." Elise Richards was younger than Emma expected. Tall, dark haired, about forty or so? She was dressed in a simple white blouse and pencil skirt, looking much more than a woman in a boardroom than the owner of a sex club. She held out her hand, Emma reached out to shake first.

"Emma Swan-Jones."

Elise smiled. "It is so nice to put a face to a name," Elise said warmly. "These are your husbands?"

"Yeah. Killian and Liam." Each of the brothers shook.

"It is wonderful to meet you. I am pleased you decided to take advantage of my establishment during your trip. Please, have a seat." Conveniently, there were three chairs arrayed on the opposite side of the desk. "So this is not your first visit to a club like this?"

Liam spoke up. "No, we visited one in Paris."

"Yes, Madame is well known in such circles. She spoke most highly of you."

"You talked to her?"

"I would say it was part of the application process, but that would be a lie. I freely admit my curiosity. It's not every day a relationship like yours steps into my club."

"We're not some curiosity," Liam growled.

"I didn't mean to imply that, Captain Jones. Frankly, I think the world might be better served if more people embraced such a lifestyle."

That took him aback. "Oh. Right then."

Elise smiled. "You'll find that many such clubs have the same basic rules. No touching without permission. The wait staff is not here for your amusement. Everything that happens is consensual and safe. We have play rooms, if that is something you engage in. We have a variety of costumes and toys, but I find most of my clients like to bring their own. We are all about comfort and pleasure here at Serenade."

"What about the common area?"

"Some people are more…free, shall we say? You must understand that a bit, given your own tendencies."

Emma flushed; part of the application involved listing some of their kinks. Voyeurism was high on the list. "Right."

"We do have more private rooms as well. You're free to explore at your leisure."

"We'll do that, thanks."

"If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Since there wasn't much more to be said, they all shook hands again. Exiting the office, the trio took a right. "What do you think, love? Shall we explore or grab a drink in the common room?"

"Let's get a drink." Each brother took her hand, Liam leading the way to the staircase. A half dozen wait staff moved through the space, smartly dressed, apparently able to ignore the sexual electricity in the room. It was surrounded on three sides by floor to ceiling glass; from Emma's research, she knew the glass was one way opaque. That didn't stop the thrill that shot down her spine at the idea of someone watching through the glass as he husbands touched her.

Several heads turned as they came in, men and women looking curiously at the newcomers. Emma felt her husbands' hands tighten in hers; people staring always brought out their possessive sides, which suited Emma just fine. A few more couples (of various gender combinations) were seemingly oblivious, wrapped up intimately together. Sometimes _very_ intimately.

"How's this?" Liam gestured toward an empty velvet couch, plush and comfortable looking. Emma sat between them, deliberating encouraging her skirt to ride up as she crossed her legs. Not that she expected her husbands' attention to be anywhere else, but she enjoyed teasing them. Liam kissed her temple, his large warm hand settled on her thigh.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Rum and coke?"

Killian chuckled. "You do enjoy your hard liquor."

"And why not? I married a pair of sailors. I think the rum is highly appropriate."

"Indeed it is." While they waited for the drinks to arrive, Killian pressed a line of kisses to his wife's exposed throat.

"What are you doing?"

"Joining in the fun?" Did she not understand how sexy this was? How sexy _she_ was? Even if they weren't in a club like this, he couldn't resist her pull. She wore a tight maroon dress, scoop necked to show off her cleavage, the skirt short to show off her amazing legs. He wanted everyone in the room to know she was his.

"Is that okay?" Liam asked, fingers toying with the hem of her skirt. "We don't have to do anything tonight, love."

Her eyes darted around the room. Most people had gone back to their conversations…and other things, but she caught some people looking at them. She could only imagine what they looked like. There was a couple on the other side of the room, clothes askew as the woman bounced in the man's lap. They were having sex, right there in front of everyone!

Wasn't that what they were here for? Even at Cedér, where it was technically forbidden, her boys had made her come in front of a whole room full of people. It was one of the most erotic experiences of her life. Things had only gotten better from there.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of their drinks. She felt bereft as their touch left her heated skin. She downed half her drink in one gulp, the rum burning down her throat. "This place is intense."

"Is intense for us?" Killian asked, his eyes roving over her chest.

"God, I hope so." She downed the rest of her drink and pulled him in for a kiss. The sex they'd enjoyed so far had been fantastic, but this felt like she hadn't tasted him in days. Liam started on the other side of her throat, kissing and nibbling at her flesh. She moaned as he pulled the strap of her dress down with his teeth, lust shooting through her. "Oh my god."

"Tell us to stop, Emma," he whispered, his hand pushing her skirt up. "Tell us not to ravish you in front of all these people."

She broke the kiss and turned to look at him. Liam's blue eyes were her favorite shade of dark and stormy, desperate to have her. "I want you. Right here. Right now." She curled her fingers around his tags and yanked him to her, lips hot and hungry on his.

Killian shrugged out of his jacket and dropped to the floor. He could feel more eyes turn toward them, toward _Emma._ Yes, let everyone see who she belonged to. He eased her thighs apart, covering the delicate skin with kisses. The skirt stood no chance, bunching up around her waist. Like that night so long ago, she wore nothing beneath the satin, leaving her gloriously bare. He inhaled her, blowing cool air over her silken flesh.

Liam's cock twitched as he watched his brother pleasure their wife orally. "Fuck, this is hot," he whispered in her ear.

Emma whimpered, biting her lip so she didn't cry out. "Oh my god, don't stop."

"See how wet she is, brother?" Killian said, stroking her with clever fingers. "Dripping."

"Does this make you burn, sweetheart?" Liam growled in her ear. "Us touching you where anyone can see?"

"Yes," she whispered, arching as Killian licked her. He had her spread wide, completely exposed as he feasted on her flesh. She felt like she was _on fire._

Liam tugged the top of her dress down, ducking to suck her erect nipples. His pants were painfully tight, but it was worth it to give her this.

Emma reached blindly, sinking her fingers into their hair, Killian's thick and soft, Liam's unruly curls. She liked the texture against her skin as Killian ate her out. He teased her, drawing nonsense over her flesh, his nose brushing her clit over and over. It wasn't long before her thighs began to tremble, the tell tale sign of her orgasm. Burning from the inside out, she clamped her thighs around Killian's head and a low cry tumbled from her lips unbidden. "Oh _fuck."_

Killian rolled back on his haunches, surveying his handiwork. She was even more stunning like this; god, he loved her. Liam kissed her racing pulse, his fingers dripping down to lightly rub her sex. "More, sweet?"

She forced herself to open her eyes. "More. Up there?" Her gaze moved to the velvet partitions, where one could hear but not see. She didn't want anyone to miss the real treat on Valentine's Day.

"As you wish." Liam scooped her up, still half naked and carried her through the room. Killian followed, mimicking Liam's slightly awkward gait. That was more arousing than even he expected. More than one man looked envious as they passed through, which made him swell with pride.

"Here we are." Killian tugged the velvet around them, the small space only contained one plush chair. They'd made due with less. Liam set her on her feet, kissing her hungrily. Killian moved up behind, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor.

"Hurry," she pleaded, pushing Liam's jacket off. She needed to feel their skin on hers. Now that there was a barrier, she wasn't worried about being loud. Let everyone hear them fucking.

"Greedy girl," Liam growled. He helped her with his clothes, leaving everything in a pile at his feet. Emma quickly dropped to her knees, his clothes cushioning her knees as she took him into her mouth. "Bloody hell."

Killian quickly stripped too, stroking himself as he watched. Emma, vixen, siren that she was, beckoned him, smiling as she leaned in to nuzzle his length. She gave him a nice long lick, spreading her knees so they could see her soaked sex. She loved sucking their beautiful cocks, the lust drenching their eyes as she licked and teased them. "Fuck, Emma."

"Hmm, yes please." She moved back and forth, licking and sucking, tasting every drop of precum they fed her. "I want everyone to hear you fuck me. Make me scream for you." Twin groans went straight to her clit, throbbing with need. She didn't let up. "Next time we come here they'll see us. Watch your cocks in my mouth." Suck, lick, switch. "In my hot dripping cunt." Suck, swirl, switch. "In my ass." Suck, graze, switch. "Together. Fucking me until I can't stand up."

"Fucking Christ," Killian bit out.

Emma released him with a pop, then stood. She moved to the plush chair and mounted it, her knees balanced on the wide arms. Arousal coated her thighs, her swollen sex begged to be fucked. Liam moved first, teasing them both with the very tip of his cock. "Yes," Emma whined, arching her back. "Fuck me, Liam. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Undone, Liam slammed home, filling her to the hilt. Emma screamed, long and loud, hanging on for dear life as he pounded into her. Her controlled stoic Liam was completely undone, hungry for her, forcing her to take every inch of his cock. There was a voice in the back of his mind that warned him about being too rough; he heeded it, but just barely. She simply unlocked something inside him, something hard and primal. It demanded her body, something she gave so freely.

Emma moved with him, forcing him deeper, moaning as he struck her g spot. She could just imagine all those people out there, listening with rapt attention as he fucked her into oblivion. Fuck, that turned her on. She wanted people to hear, to know exactly how her boys made her feel.

"Close," Liam bit out, slowing just a little. "So fucking close, Emma."

"Come," she demanded, reaching down for her clit. "Come inside me!"

He grunted and exploded, ecstasy running through his veins. Emma followed right after, her walls milking the last of his seed from his pulsing cock. He couldn't remember the last time he'd come so hard.

Emma whimpered, her body not quite satisfied. She felt empty as her lover slipped from her, but strong hands were quickly there. Killian turned her around, holding her as he maneuvered them in the chair. They kissed lazily, his hands wandering her body. "Love watching you get fucked," he whispered, his hand dipping between her legs. She was wet, his brother's essence already sliding down her thighs. He brought those wet fingers to her lips, moaning as she licked them clean. "Dirty girl."

"Always," she breathed, grinding over his cock. "Need you."

"Turn around. Let Liam watch us."

She moaned, quickly doing as he asked. She had to bend her knees and keep them close to her chest, but together, they got him inside her. Emma's head fell back in bliss, filled once more with a long thick cock. Killian fucked her as slow as he dared, his need on a knife's edge. Emma felt incredible around him, hot and swollen, freshly fucked.

Liam wet his lips, still coming down from his own high. Emma was beautiful in her passion, so open and giving. He closed the gap between them, bending to kiss her. She responded with a mewl of surprise, quickly deepening the kiss. Liam reached down and grabbed her ankles, raising them and spreading her even wider. That simple act allowed her to take Killian to the hilt, his cock hitting her in ways she'd never imagined. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"That's it, darling. Give into it. We've got you."

Another orgasm ripped through her, a long loud scream tearing from her throat. Her contracting walls were no match for Killian and he didn't even try to hang on. He wanted to be with her in bliss. He let out a soft cry, hips pumping into her madly as he spilled himself inside.

Emma sagged, exhausted but _finally_ sated. She felt lips on her skin, tender kisses, but was too tired to respond. She curled up in Killian's lap, whimpering as he softened and slipped from her. No doubt they had made a mess, but none of them cared. Nothing could touch them in that bubble.

Later, as they left in a cab, a man pulled out his phone. "It's her, boss. No doubt about it."

"Did she see you?"

"No, I was well hidden."

"Good. Keep tailing her. I want to know why she's here." Did she really think she could come back and flaunt those assholes in his face? Hadn't she learned her lesson by now? She was _his._


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** Almost to the end of this part of the SJT saga! Only two more chapters after this. I have a title for Book 5, but I'm keeping it to myself for now. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this part!

 **Disclaimer:** Hell and no.

 **Chapter 17**

Emma rolled on her side, trying to get comfortable. Liam stirred beside her and she went still for a few long seconds. It was very early in the morning—it was still technically dark outside—but she just couldn't seem to stay asleep. Her mind refused to shut down, despite the fact that her husbands did an excellent job to help her relax. She couldn't really describe how she was feeling. There was simply an unnamable thorn at the base of her skull and it held her hostage.

She didn't want her husbands to suffer through a bout of sleeplessness with her. They'd been in New York for a couple of days now; in some ways it felt like old times. That heady two weeks that they'd shared, ending with them asking her to come to London. If Emma knew then what she knew now, she might not have had the courage to get on the plane. So much had happened; she wasn't the same person. Not by a long shot.

So why was the old Emma whispering in her ear?

Frustrated, Emma carefully slithered out of the bed. Thankfully, it didn't have a foot board, so she could get out without jostling her bedmates. She squinted at the electric clock in the dark; it was almost four in the morning.

What the hell should she do now?

Reading meant turning on a light; she didn't think she could concentrate anyway. She couldn't _work_ ; they'd left her laptop in London, specifically so she _didn't_ give in to temptation. What she really wanted was _sleep_ but that seemed off the table. Perhaps if she found a way to relax? She was sure Killian or Liam would give her a wonderful massage if she asked, but her turbulent thoughts weren't their problem. She needed to sort things out on her own.

A bath. Their hotel room had a huge porcelain tub; they hadn't used it yet. Emma padded to the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind her. It would take a few minutes for the water to get hot enough, so she puttered about getting towels and bubble bath while the tub filled. She pulled her hair up in a loose messy bun, not wanting to go to all the trouble of washing it. She kept the lights off; the streetlights provided more than enough light. Once the tub was full, she stripped and climbed in, biting back a moan. It was _perfect._ Killian sometimes teased her about being cold blooded; she _loved_ hot showers or baths. She could stand under the spray until her skin was pink and tingling and not bat an eye.

They didn't know how much of a guilty pleasure it still was for her.

In the foster system, hot showers were not a guarantee. If the home had too many kids or the family she was with didn't have a lot of money (which was all of them), then there was a good chance her shower would be cold. She took to waking up before the rest of the kids, just so she could have a decent shower. And forget about hot showers in prison. Everything was communal; there was no way to enjoy it with over a dozen other women staring at you. Her only respite had been the first few days after she'd miscarried. She got to stay in the infirmary until the prison doctor was sure there would be no complications. She had one shower all to herself and she spent it crying on the tiled floor until she was sick.

It wasn't until she got her own place—a real one, not that fleabag hotel in Tallahassee where she waited for someone who wasn't coming—that she finally got to enjoy the simple pleasure of a steaming hot bath. They helped ease her painful cramps, sure, but it was the one time she truly allowed herself to relax and just be. No matter what was going on around her, it became a safe space for her body and her soul.

The hot water seemed to work; Emma dozed off for a little bit. The sun was peaking through the windows when she woke up, the water nearly cold. It splashed a bit as she got out, but she felt much better. Emma dried off and wrapped a towel around herself; she wasn't ready to start the day. Not yet. Instead, she went back to the bedroom and pulled on a faded pair of yoga pants and one of Liam's old Navy sweatshirts; it hung past her butt. The boys were still asleep, so she made some coffee and climbed into one of the plush chairs by the window, watching the city come to life.

What was that smell? Liam groaned as he rolled over, his nose sniffing the air. Was that coffee? Who was making coffee at this hour? Instinctively, he reached out for his wife, but the space between he and his brother was empty. What was she doing up? What time was it anyway? He turned to look at the clock; it was after seven. Nearly eight. Far too early in his opinion. But if Emma was out of bed, then she probably had something on her mind.

He had a suspicion about what. Today was the day she was supposed to sell her beloved Beetle.

Choice made, Liam swung his legs over the side of the bed; he shivered as his feet touched cold hardwood. He found a t-shirt to pull on; it was much cooler in the room than in the bed. He found Emma curled up in one of the chairs, half dozing, a cup clutched in her hands.

Gently, he shook her shoulder. "Morning, love."

Emma groaned, unaware she'd fallen asleep. "Ugh."

Liam bent down to kiss her temple. "Couldn't sleep?"

His fingers were warm at the nape of her neck, tenderly stroking. "Something like that."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not so much."

"May I sit with you?"

"There's not a lot of room…"

He smiled to himself. "It's never stopped us before." He scooped her up—her coffee was empty, or it would have spilled—and held her to his chest as he plopped into the chair. Emma tried to look annoyed, but she failed miserably. Liam took the cup from her hand and laid it on the nearby side table. "A bit early for coffee?"

Emma shrugged, allowing herself to settle in his arms. "I don't think it worked anyway. I'm still tired."

"When did you finally give up on sleeping?"

"Around four. I didn't want to keep you guys up, so I took a bath."

He carded his hand through her long locks, hoping to soothe her. "Did it help?"

"A little. It certainly helped me relax."

"I thought we did a pretty good job of that too."

She smiled into his collarbone. "Believe me, my sleeplessness is no way a reflection on your abilities."

He grinned too. "It's hardly our fault we married the sexiest woman in the world."

She scoffed. "If you think you're gonna get lucky, buddy…"

He slipped a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Have I ever been an idle flatterer, sweetheart?"

"No, but…"

He pressed a light kiss to her lips. "No one holds a candle to you, Emma. No one." He slid his bright blue eyes over her form. "Now this ensemble is quite fetching."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't go overboard, husband."

"I wouldn't dream of it, wife." He smiled as he kissed her, firmer this time, lips and tongue sliding languidly over hers. He could taste the coffee on her tongue, which reminded him of why she was here and not in their bed. "Now what's troubling you?"

"I'm not sure," she confessed. "It feels like there are rocks in my stomach."

He twisted a lock of her golden hair around his finger. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for, Emma."

She threaded her fingers through his free hand. "I can't keep the Bug, Liam. I live on a completely different continent now. I know what I have to do."

"Aye but knowing and doing are two different things."

"You probably think it's silly."

"You know that's not true."

She glanced away. "It just got me through a lot of tough times. And I thought…for a little while, I thought Neal still cared. Since he left it for me. But that was just another lie."

His heart broke for her. Every mention of this Neal bloke made his blood boil. The man was a right bastard and Liam hoped they never crossed paths. "Perhaps you're looking at this the wrong way, lass. That car got you through, helped you get on your feet. What if it could do the same for someone else?"

Emma bit her lip. "I was thinking that too. It would be easier to let go of, if I knew it was going to a good home." She laughed. "I'm talking about it like it's a dog."

"No, I think you're on to something, Emma. Think."

Her brow creased as she thought. Where could she go? Who would appreciate the chance? One of the most important things to getting back on your feet was getting a job. It was hard to get a job without transportation. Even in New York, things like the bus and the subway cost money. "Oh! What about a women's shelter? I bet they could find someone who could use it! It could be a donation or something."

"That sounds a like a fantastic idea, love."

"You don't think I should sell it? It's probably not worth a lot of money, but…" They were remodeling their home; they could probably use the few hundred she could get for it. But that would mean selling the car to a scrapper or salvage and she didn't want that.

"No amount of money is worth your peace of mind," he said firmly. "It's a very generous gift you're giving to someone else. There's nothing wrong with accepting a little help every now and then."

Emma smiled; she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I love you a lot, you know that?"

"Hmm, perhaps you should remind me."

She rolled her eyes again, but tenderly drew his lips to hers. It was a lazy kiss, a playful slide of lips and tongues. Emma shivered as his hands roamed her body; a spark of arousal flared in her belly. Emma broke the kiss long enough to move so she was straddling his hips, then she was back, their passion deepening. Liam cupped her arse, gently massaging the globes as she carded her fingers through his hair. It was due for a trim, but right now it was just long enough for her to tug. One such sharp pull had him hard in an instant, a faint echo of the Mistress who liked to play with him.

"Emma," he panted between kisses.

"Yes, Liam?" she replied, a teasing smirk on her lips.

"Minx." He groaned as she ground against his tented boxers, the friction nowhere near enough. "Never sated, are you, love?"

"Have you seen you?" She tugged on his shirt; Liam obediently lifted his arms, so she could remove it. Once he was free, she splayed her hands on his chest, deftly exploring his pectorals. She drank him in, her pupils widening with lust. "Yum."

He swallowed. He loved when she looked at him like that, like she wanted to devour him. Like he was her own personal fucktoy. "Emma."

"Hmmm?"

"I was, ah, thinking." Her nails teased his nipples, making him shudder. "Perhaps tonight, when everything's done…"

She stopped, looking at him more seriously. "What, Liam?"

He wet his lips. "I think I'm ready."

Her eyes widened. "Really? I don't want to push you. And I don't want you to do it because you think it's what I want." They'd been exploring Liam's latent submissive side for weeks now, slowly testing his limits. He was an excellent pupil, but she would never ask him to do something he wasn't comfortable with.

"I don't want to wait anymore," he said softly. "I feel like I'm holding us back."

"Oh, Liam, no." She kissed him firmly on the mouth, giving him a sharp roll of her hips to remind him just how much she desired him, just as he was. "Even if we _never_ …I love you, just like this."

He stroked her cheek. "I know that, love. I know you love my sorry stubborn arse." He flashed her a grin. "But I _want_ this. I want to know how it feels to be completely yours."

As much as she tried to hide it, she couldn't stop the deep thrum of desire his declaration stirred in her. She'd come to relish her time as the Mistress; it made her so happy that Liam wanted to be _there_ with her, just Killian always was. And Liam did have a very fine ass, if she said so herself. Still, she had to check, one last time. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "Aye. I've actually given this a fair bit of thought. The things you've helped me experience…it feels like it's time to follow it to its natural conclusion."

She beamed at him, thrilled. He'd come a long way in the last few weeks; she was so proud of him. Lately, he'd been _asking_ her to let him wear his plug during his work days; he was much more comfortable. She didn't want to read too much into it, but it seems she'd underestimated him. Emma wet her lips, then dragged her eyes over his handsome face and chest. "In that case, Captain, I think you've earned yourself a date."

He grinned back. "Aye, aye, Mistress." He drew her to him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. She resumed her grinding, quickly returning him to full hardness. Emma bit back a needy moan; they had on too many layers. Liam quickly took care of one, yanking her borrowed sweatshirt over her head. He wasted no time, his lips capturing an erect nipple. Emma keened softly, back arching, hands tugging once more on his curls.

"Fuck, Liam," she gasped, more wetness flooding her core. Her yoga pants were going to be unwearable, soaked through with her arousal. How did they make her want so much?

"Louder, lass," Liam scolded. "We want Killian to hear us, don't we?"

She moaned again, her clit throbbing at the thought of Killian catching them. She recalled vividly their evening at Serenade, the way Killian ate her out in front of everyone, the delicious way they fucked her. She didn't know what was so erotic about being watched, but she craved it. "More."

Liam chuckled, snapping the waistband of her pants against her skin. "Such a naughty girl, Emma. You want him to find us with my cock buried inside your tight cunt, don't you?"

"Please!" She knew this was just as arousing for him; he was hard and long between her legs, no doubt aching for her. Her boys fit inside her perfectly, easily the best endowed lovers she'd ever had. She moaned as the bulge rubbed her just right, a shudder rolling up her spine. "You always feel so good, Liam."

"I think we're both wearing too many clothes." He gave her a little shove and Emma stood on wobbly legs. She glanced over at the bed; to the untrained eye, Killian appeared to be fast asleep. But she knew better. His breathing was too even, too regular. The sheet had fallen around his hips, making it impossible to see his erection, but she knew it was there. How long would be play the charade?

Liam raised his hips and hurriedly yanked the boxers down his legs, hissing as the rough elastic rubbed the sensitive tip of his cock. "Fuck." He leaned back in the chair, taking himself in hand as Emma finished stripping. She was stunning, nipples hard and rosy pink, skin flushed, sex swollen and wet. She spun slowly on the spot, allowing him to drink her in. "Show me how wet you are."

Emma licked her lips as she slipped her hand between her legs. She teased him, dragging her fingers through her wetness, humming in pleasure. She liked watching the cords in his neck tense as she moved. Finally, she brought her slick digits to his lips, inhaling sharply as he sucked and licked them clean. "Delicious."

"Planning on taking me for a ride, Liam?"

"You have no idea." He grabbed her hand and yanked her forward, knocking her off balance. Emma giggled happily as he maneuvered her back into his lap, the chair just wide enough for them both. They kissed languidly, Emma's skin on fire wherever his hands happened to wander. She made sure to make plenty of noise; Killian was listening. She didn't look, but she could feel his gaze on them, drinking them in, their passion adding to his own.

Emma reached between them, trying to guide his cock to her dripping hole. "Liam, please," she whined, his hands on her hips preventing her from finding the right angle. "I need you in me."

"Don't hold back," he growled. "I want to hear you."

She nodded vigorously, gripping his shoulders for support. Liam positioned her just right, coaxing her to take him in. Twin loud moans filled the room, the pleasure they found in each other intoxicating. The angle made it an extra snug fit and Liam had to breath deeply to maintain his control. "Bloody fuck," he cursed softly.

Emma moved slowly, her head buried in his neck. He smelled incredible, a heady mixture of Liam, whiskey and sex. She relished every thick inch of him inside her, stroking her walls, stretching her. "Don't stop," she panted, riding him slowly. "God, don't ever stop." Her biggest fear was losing them, having them taken away from her. She couldn't lose this feeling, the way they loved her so completely.

Liam forced her head up, his stormy blue gaze traveling from her face to the place they were joined so intimately. "Killian's watching us, darling. Can you feel it? Can you feel how badly he wants you?"

Emma's walls clenched involuntarily, making them both moan. "God yes," she breathed.

"Does that make you wet, sweetheart? Knowing he's right there, watching us fuck?"

She nodded, no longer trusting her voice. Liam was slowly melting her from the inside out. She heard the bed creak, footfalls on the bare floor. "Oh god."

Killian chuckled. "Don't get shy on us now, love. I'm rather enjoying the show."

She forced herself to open her eyes. Killian stood just behind the chair, entirely nude, cock standing proudly at attention and a camera in his hand. Her mouth watered as she looked him up and down; he looked good enough to eat. "Uh, good morning?"

"Yes, I'd say it's a very good morning." Killian stepped closer and leaned past his brother to kiss her soundly. She whined when he pulled away. "Always so greedy."

She inhaled sharply as Liam's questing fingers slipped between her cheeks. He circled her puckered hole, momentarily distracting her from the gorgeous man in front of her. "I'm not…the only one." She kissed Liam deeply, her hips slowing to a gentle grind. He was locked inside her. It was heaven. "So good."

Killian contented himself with walking purposely around the chair, soaking in the tableau from every possible angle, snapping pictures. Liam's hands weren't idle, one playing with her ass, the other deftly stroking her clit. It was torture for her, hovering just on the edge of orgasm.

Emma wasn't sure how long he toyed with her, but she needed to come so badly that tears stung her eyes. "Please," she whispered, her voice weak and shaking. "Please!"

"Please what?"

"Let me come!"

"Best give her what she wants, brother," Killian added. "Then it's my turn."

Liam was barely hanging on himself; she _quivered_ around his cock, so close to the edge. "Hang on, Emma," he warned abruptly, holding her hips to him as he stood them up. Emma clung to his neck, hanging on until her back came into contact with the closest flat surface, which happened to be the wall. Some of the breath was knocked from her lungs, but she hardly noticed as Liam took her with hard short strokes, his pelvis grinding against her clit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she cried, her nails digging into his shoulders. Liam grunted at the pain, but it only fueled his desire for her.

"Come," he demanded, painfully close to his own high. _"Now."_

Emma screamed as she exploded, pure bliss rushing through her veins. She felt like a firecracker, sputtering and sparking, her body alight. She felt Liam stiffen and pulse inside her, bathing her in his seed. He whispered her name over and over, like it was the only word he knew. Being with her was perfection. Every time.

Her head thudded against the wall; she moaned softly. She felt boneless, weak, until she opened her eyes. Killian was a few feet away, staring at her hungrily. Emma shivered, her gaze moving from his lips to his cock. He taunted her, his hand moving along his shaft with slow deliberate pulls. It was one of her weaknesses; she loved when her boys touched themselves in front of her.

"Love you," Liam whispered in her ear.

Emma tore her gaze away from Killian. "Love you too." She kissed him, a deep loving kiss, trusting him to keep her steady as she unwound her legs from his waist.

Liam held her hand, letting her lean on him as he passed her to Killian. His brother scooped her up, moving to carry her to bed. "Hey!"

"Time for breakfast, darling," Killian teased with a smirk. He deposited her on the messy sheets and knelt at the edge of the bed. Emma gasped as he spread her thighs, his talented tongue sliding along her swollen flesh.

"Oh my _god."_ Thoughts flew from her mind, her awareness limited to the way he tasted her. Killian wasn't shy about eating her out after she'd thoroughly fucked, no matter who's cum filled her. It was just another way he managed to surprise her, reminding her why they all worked together so well. He quickly wound her up, making her squirm and writhe, her hands fisting the sheet. "Killian! Fuck, don't stop!"

He wasn't planning on it, but it was good to hear. He parted her lips to get full access to her wet sex. Her legs rested over his shoulders, feet occasionally kicking him as he built up her orgasm. She tasted divine, even with the mixture of her and Liam. As much as he was enjoying himself though, he needed her. Badly. His cock twitched every time she jerked, desperate to fill her greedy cunt. "Come for me, darling," he coaxed, stroking her clit with his thumb. "Come for me."

Emma felt his tongue deep inside her and she lost control. Her whole body seized up as she orgasmed; she arched painfully off the bed. Killian stroked her through it until she had no sense of time or place. Her next conscious thought was the feeling of _fullness_. She opened her eyes, her lover above her, hips grinding into hers. "Oh yes."

"Still with me?"

She nodded, winding her legs around his narrow hips. "Harder," she pleaded. "I want to feel every inch."

He groaned and did as she asked, bucking into her more firmly. She felt like home, slick and tight and _hot._ He captured her lips in a kiss, needing a distraction. He didn't want this to end too soon. Emma raked her nails down his back, reveling in the feel of him above her. "Yes, yes, just like that. Fuck, Killian."

"Our greedy, greedy girl," he grunted, forcing her arms over her head. "So hungry for cock."

"God yes." She trembled, loving the feeling of being pinned under him, utterly at his mercy. They were the only people she trusted like this and they always would be. "More."

Killian ducked his head, watching as he disappeared inside her. The sight cause something inside him to snap; like Liam earlier, his control became a distant memory. Emma spoke to something primal within him, the need to claim her as his own. She cried out as he drove into her over and over, arching as they climaxed as one. She held him to her as they both came down from their highs, hearts pounding in tandem.

"I love you," Killian whispered. "I love you so much."

She smiled breathlessly. "Love you too, babe." She stretched out lazily as he flopped on the bed to her left, still panting for air. She felt deliciously used and sated; she felt like she could _finally_ relax. "Would it be wrong of me to take a little nap?"

Liam appeared, his fingers brushing some hair away from her face. "It's early still, love. We've all day to see to our business."

She smiled. "Thanks." Exhaustion tugged at her, but she managed to go to the bathroom and clean up before returning to bed. No one bothered to dress; they slept much better skin to skin anyway. The brothers watched over her until she fell asleep, then Liam quietly explained what had been troubling her. Killian felt a twinge of guilt for sleeping through it, but he was glad they'd found a solution.

"Something like that might be something Regina should look into," he whispered softly. "In case there are any legal entanglements."

"Good idea," Liam agreed. "We'll ring her in a bit." He leaned in to touch his lips softly to his wife's forehead; he could feel sleep tugging at him too. This time everyone slept peacefully, only waking to _very_ hungry bellies. Killian took charge, calling room service and ringing Regina to look into Emma's proposed donation. They took turns showering while Emma researched shelters on her phone. Manhattan alone had over a dozen. It was a sobering thought. How close had she come to a place like that in her life? It only made her more determined to help. They talked about the pros and cons of each one; eventually, Regina called them back to fill them in some of the legal particulars. It didn't sound too hard.

They could spend the day choosing one, then settle the transaction before leaving the city.

"Shall we walk or take a cab?" Killian asked, buttoning up his coat against the cold.

"Maybe we could drive the Bug? You know, for old times' sake?"

He smiled at her. "I must admit to being intrigued by this mythical car," he teased.

She swatted his chest, but it held no bite. "Hey, don't knock it. I was driving it the day we found each other again."

"What did bring you to the hotel that day?" Liam asked. In all the time he'd known her, he'd never asked. He'd been too stunned by his good fortune to question it.

"I was meeting Graham for lunch, or at least, I thought I was. He spent more time trying to get into my pants than actually being helpful."

"Sod."

"Pretty much." They wound up taking a cab to the garage where she stored her Bug; part of her wondered if it would even run. It had been more than a year since she'd left. However, the engine started with a satisfying roar. "All aboard!"

Killian—being the smaller of the two brothers—wedged himself into the back seat. "Well, this is…cozy."

"Imagine losing your virginity back there," Emma shot back, winding her way through the garage. "Not fun."

Killian looked outraged. _"Here?"_

She nodded ruefully. "Yep. Trust me, it wasn't that memorable."

A muscle twitched in Liam's jaw; he was sure Killian was thinking the same thing he was. A grown man had taken advantage of his beloved Emma's youth and inexperience and nearly ruined her life. She still carried the scars. For years, they were festering wounds because she couldn't allow herself to heal, lest she be broken again. He was so proud for the woman she was now, but many of those scars still lingered. As long as they were together, they could help each other heal.

The quarters might have been cramped, but the trio enjoyed their time driving around the city. It was so different than London, or at least it felt that way. Even Emma felt it. Yet here there were no sketchy paps chasing them. They were blissfully unencumbered by the weight of their unfortunate fame; it made them all a little happier.

Liam kept the list of shelters they wanted to check into; more than one looked at them like they were crazy when Emma explained what she wanted. Why could no one believe she was sincere? After ticking four off their list, Killian gently suggested they stop for a late lunch.

"Where?" Emma asked, trying not to sound defeated. Why was it so damn difficult to do a good thing?

"What about the pizza place near your old apartment?" he suggested.

Real New York pizza? Now _that_ she did miss. "Sounds great to me. Liam?"

"Whatever you want, love."

They got there toward the end of the lunch rush; Emma was shocked that the owner remembered her. They chatted for a few minutes while the boys ordered, getting a large pie with all of Emma's favorites and a couple of small plates of pasta. "What would you like to drink, lass?"

"Beer's fine." She would be okay if she only had one. As they sat and waited for their order, Emma looked around. The place looked exactly the same as she remembered. "Anyone else having déjà vu?"

Killian laughed. "Afraid I wasn't paying much attention to the décor back then, darling. I was a bit preoccupied, you see."

She rolled her eyes. "Please."

"No, Killian's right. I remember what happened _after_ dinner much more clearly."

"That was just your sex addled brain."

Liam shook his head, gently taking her hand into his, palm up, and drawing nonsense into her flesh. "Being with you is like nothing I've ever experienced before, lass. Couldn't get enough then, can't get enough now."

She blushed. "I know exactly how you feel." She leaned across the table and kissed him swiftly, turning to kiss Killian too. It was a bit of a miracle, all three of them finding happiness in this non-traditional relationship, but one that Emma was thankful for every day. She shuddered to think about how much her life would be different without them.

Talk moved slowly back to their self-appointed task; Emma perused a few more possibilities as they ate. The pizza was delicious, the pasta too. High energy food. Just another way they took care of her.

"Oh, what about this one?" Emma showed them the website on her phone; the shelter was called Aurora Grove. "They do skill training and stuff."

Killian took the phone from her, scanning the about page. "There's a form for donations too." His research into the non-binary community helped him spot legit support groups from the chafe; this had all the hallmarks of being on the up and up. "Shall we go check it out?"

"Sounds good." She felt a little twinge in her gut; no matter what, losing the Bug would be hard. She didn't even know why she was so attached; it had just as many bad memories as good ones. There just wasn't any room for it in her future. She was a wife now. She wanted to be a mother. And she had to admit their SUV at home was much more practical for her job as a PI than a bright yellow Beetle.

They wound up taking a few slices of pizza in a to go box; Emma had suddenly lost her appetite. Nether brother commented on it, only wanting to be there for her. She held each of their hands as they walked down the street to where they'd parked the Bug. Emma caught odd movement out of the corner of her eye as they crossed the street, but she dismissed it. This was New York, for crying out loud. Could be anything.

Killian stumbled as tall man in a brown leather jacket forced his way past them, nearly dropping their leftovers. "Blood rude Yanks," he muttered, tucking the box more firmly under his arm.

Emma wasn't so sure. She stared at the man's back; something about him was familiar. The man turned to look at the oncoming traffic before he began to cross at the next block. Her eyes widened as she took in the stubbled jaw and handsome profile. "Graham?!"

No one noticed her astonished shout of such an odd name. Well, almost no one. The man who was undoubtedly Graham Humbert picked up his pace, dodging his way through the Manhattan crowds. Why would he do that? Had he been watching her? It felt like too much of a coincidence to Emma. "Come on," she growled at her husbands. She didn't wait for them, quickly giving chase. If she didn't hurry she was going to lose him.

She got held up by the changing light, but Emma ignored the "don't walk" sign, barreling right through. She heard the boys behind her, shouting her name in alarm, but she was fine. She saw Graham abruptly turn left down an alley and she followed, the boys hot on her heels. "Graham! Graham! I know it's you! Stop being a fucking coward!"

That finally got the man to turn. He was more disheveled than she remembered, his beard thicker, his eyes more tired. But it was still him. "What do you want, Emma?"

She glared at him. "Why were you following us?"

"I didn't even know it was you until you started shouting. Word is you left for a tidy new life in England." He had a faint Irish accent; Emma had never thought to ask where he was from. That would have invited confidences she didn't want to share. He was her contact at the NYPD, nothing more. Even though he flirted with her outrageously.

Killian and Liam skidded to a stop behind her. "You alright, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just catching up with an old friend."

Liam narrowed his eyes. The man looked oddly familiar. "Do I know you?"

"Definitely not."

Emma turned to her husband. "This is the guy who got handsy when you found me in the lobby."

The image clicked in his brain. He remembered being thoroughly disgusted by the man's behavior, yet so impressed by the way Emma stood up for herself. "I see." He knew Emma could more than handle herself, but he outweighed the man by at least a stone, just in case. Plus, her "friend" was outnumbered.

Emma turned back to Graham. "You still haven't answered my question. Why were you following us?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So, you just ran into my husband for no reason?"

"Husband? Is that what you think he is?"

"Both," Killian spat. "She's married to us both."

"That's illegal."

Emma rolled her eyes. "For Christ's sake. Graham, we _know_ that. That's why we had to sign a bunch of legal papers to make us as good as married. That's _not_ the issue. The issue is someone from my past is following me down a busy New York street. So, what the hell?"

"I heard you were back in town," he dodged, his brown eyes darting around. He certainly appeared twitchier than she remembered. "I wanted to see for myself. Heard you were a big shot PI now."

"I get by." She wasn't giving him anything. Besides being a creeper, she knew she wasn't getting the whole truth from him.

"Beats bailjumping."

Emma huffed in annoyance. "How did you even know I was back? We've only been here a few days."

Graham looked offended. "Emma, I am a detective. Or have you forgotten?"

"Not looking so hot these days, though, are you?" She'd never been attracted to him, but objectively she could see why some women would find him handsome. This was a far cry from the man she knew. The cuffs of his leather jacket were frayed, his tie was loose, there were scuff marks on his shoes. There were circles under his eyes that hadn't been there before. Against her better judgement, she felt a spark of concern. "Is everything okay?"

Graham bristled at that. "There are some of us that have to do real work, Emma," he spat. "We don't have naval officers to look after us. Honestly, what happened to you?"

Liam clenched his fist. "Just who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Killian growled dangerously but said nothing.

Emma placed a hand on each of their chests. "Don't. He's not worth it." They'd already been in one fight for her; the last thing they needed was for them to go to jail for assaulting a police officer. She didn't turn around until Liam nodded reluctantly. "Look, Graham, I don't know why you were following us and at this point, I don't care. Curiosity, whatever. It doesn't matter. Just…stay away from us, okay?"

"Gladly." Without another word, Graham pushed past her, back out onto the street. Emma let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, just thankful the situation hadn't gotten ugly.

"Emma, you don't seriously believe he was following us out of curiosity, do you?" Killian snapped.

"No, I don't, but anything is better than the two of you going to jail!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Killian, he's a _detective._ With the NYPD. If either of you took a swing at him, you could get carted off to jail for assaulting a police officer. That's a big fucking deal here!"

Killian deflated a bit. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I know." She cupped his chin. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I can take care of myself. It wouldn't be a very fun Valentine's Day if my husbands were in jail."

"Point taken. But, love, there's something fishy about that bloke."

"I agree, but there isn't anything we can do about it now. And we're leaving in a week's time. We'll never have to think about him again. Let's just enjoy the time we have left here, okay?"

"Very well." He didn't like it, but Emma had a point. It wasn't a good idea to press their luck. How many fights had he and Liam been in over Emma so far? Three? Four? He couldn't remember. While he didn't regret any of them, surely there had to be a better way. He took her hand in his and squeezed. "Do you still want to go to Aurora Grove?"

She nodded. It was time. She needed to let go of the past. She had a whole future waiting for her. "In a minute."

Killian cocked a brow at her, curious, but Emma simply cupped his cheeks and drew his lips to hers. A chaste kiss as their kisses went, but Killian felt it all the way to his toes. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. When she let him go, she turned to his brother. Liam picked her up by the waist as they kissed too; Emma looked adorable with her feet dangling a few inches from the ground.

When he put her down, Emma hugged Liam tight, sighing as Killian pressed against her back. This was the best place in the world, surrounded by her boys, the love they shared palpable. This was all that mattered.

* * *

" _Where do you want to go for lunch?"_

 _Liam snapped his briefcase shut, the beginnings of a headache clinging to the base of his skull. They'd been arguing with the Americans for over an hour and seemed no closer to a solution than when they arrived._

" _I heard this place as a good sushi restaurant."_

 _Liam loved his brother, but lunch was the last thing on his mind. Still, they needed to eat. "I'll go check it out," he conceded. "Go lock these in the safe?"_

 _Killian scowled. "Why am I stuck running errands?"_

" _Because I outrank you, brother." But Liam smiled. "Besides, it'll give you a few minutes to check on our other project."_

 _Killian sobered. "True."_

" _Let me know if you find anything?"_

" _Of course, brother. We're going to find her."_

 _Liam wished he was as certain. They'd taken this assignment with ulterior motives. It had been four long months since they met a gorgeous blonde in a club and taken her back to Liam's hotel room. Four long months since an entirely new realm of possibilities dawned. Liam couldn't stop thinking about her. Emma. She haunted his dreams, ruled his fantasies. He knew Killian felt the same. They'd talked about it and quickly realized that what they had shared with Emma that night was more than an intoxicating one night stand. Neither of them had ever had a threesome before, but with her, it felt right._

 _That didn't stop Liam from imagining how the night would have gone if he had gotten to her first._

 _God, he was such a bastard. Liam had never seen his brother so…infatuated before. Killian wasn't exactly what one would call a ladies' man, but he wasn't a monk either. Liam had come home more than once to the sounds of his brother having sex in his bedroom. None of them lasted. But all that had stopped. Neither of them could seem to muster the motivation to even try. They were completely under the spell of one woman._

 _When Liam got word of this assignment, he'd jumped at the chance, volunteering himself and Killian with almost indecent haste. It took some convincing for Admiral Tyler to let them go, but he finally relented. Ever since then, Killian charged himself with actually trying to find her._

 _They had a name. Emma Swan. They had no idea what she did or where she lived. They didn't even have a phone number. Nothing. With their daily long meetings, it didn't give them much time to search. They'd already been to the club where they originally met, but that was a bust. Liam knew it would be a long shot, but it was the only starting point they had. He didn't know how he would feel if they failed._

 _There was just something about her, something special._

 _Killian took their briefcases up to his room, waving a brief goodbye to Liam. A couple of American officers offered to join them for lunch, but Liam begged off. They couldn't waste precious time with small talk. They were only going to be in New York for another two weeks. If they didn't find her by then, it would probably be too late._

 _The sushi restaurant was in the lobby; Liam tucked his hat under his arm as he stepped into the elevator. He wasn't really in the mood for sushi, plus they were eating on the government's money. Liam didn't think a series of dinners at expensive restaurants would look good to their superiors._

 _The lobby was busy. Most people were headed to the check in desk, but a fair few were going toward the restaurant. It couldn't hurt to look at the menu. As he always did, Liam scanned the passersby for long blonde hair. He'd always thought he was partial to brunettes, but he adored Emma's golden locks. He imagined her in front of him on her hands and knees, his hands pulling on it as he rode her into oblivion. She was so fiery, so passionate; he wondered why she was so guarded. They'd gotten a glimpse of the woman inside that night, but only a glimpse. Liam couldn't help but wonder what she was really like._

 _But blonde seemed to be a popular color in New York. A brief glance at the menu for the restaurant put him off. Sighing, Liam got out his phone and Googled for some nearby eateries._

 _A sharp squeal got his attention. A tall man whimpered in pain, his arm locked up behind him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to grope?"_

 _And just like that Liam's world spun. He stared at the pair with wide eyes, unable to grasp what he was seeing. Emma. It was Emma._ His _Emma. Liam moved to the right and there she was, golden hair falling down her back, her beautiful face disappointed but determined. She had the poor bloke in a painful hold, tears streaming down his cheeks. So, she was fierce_ and _beautiful._

 _He was in so much trouble._

 _Liam saw Emma quickly shove her attacker away, spin on her heel and start to march out. Cursing under his breath, he hurried after her. What the hell should he say? "Hi Emma, I'm not sure of you remember me, but we had a threesome with my brother?" Hell, he wasn't even sure she'd been as affected as he and Killian had been. It might all be in his head. Still, he had to try._

Don't think, _he thought._ Just get her attention. _He saw her tense and blurted out the first words that came into his head. "That was quite the display, love. I'm impressed."_ Smooth, Jones.

 _He saw Emma freeze, then slowly turn. Her eyes widened as she drank him in. "Liam?" He watched her swallow and wondered what she was thinking. She looked as surprised as he felt. "Um, hey."_

 _He couldn't help but smile. Relief washed through him; he couldn't believe he found her! "It's good to see you again, Emma. How are you?" Best not to be too obvious about his intentions._

" _I'm…good. How about you? And Killian?" He watched her eyes dart around, clearly looking for his brother. Disappointment flashed in her pretty green eyes; Liam didn't have it in him to be jealous right then._

" _Killian should be around here somewhere. I left him only a few minutes ago. We were headed out for lunch, but..." This was his chance. He had to take it. "I'm sure he could be convinced to stay in?"_

 _Her eyes widened. "Liam, I…"_

Don't let her get away, _he thought. Carefully, he stepped forward and lifted her hand in his, thumb stroking her knuckles. "I have thought about you," he confided. He spoke softly so no one could overhear. "I've thought so much about that bloody night. About how fucking amazing you are, Emma."_

 _She trembled in his hold. "I have too."_

" _Would you let us have you again, Emma?"_

" _Do you want me?"_

" _God, yes." Unable to resist her any longer, he ducked down and brushed his lips over hers. She tasted even sweeter than he remembered. "Any way I can have you."_

" _Even with Killian?"_

" _You are the only one I would share with him. There is just something about you, love." That was the simple truth. He wanted this woman in his life on whatever terms she would grant. He knew Killian felt the same. She didn't speak for a long moment and it worried him. "Emma?"_

" _Are you staying here?"_

" _Aye, we are. Shall I fetch my wayward brother?"_

" _Please."_

 _Liam smiled in triumph and began to tug her toward the elevators. He handed her his hat and found his phone, selecting the speed dial for Killian. It rang three times before his brother answered. "Liam?"_

" _Killian, where the bloody hell are you?"_

" _I'm on my way down."_

" _Finally. Listen, brother, you will never guess who I'm walking with right now."_

 _Killian was silent for another long moment. There was only one person he or Liam wanted to see. "You can't be serious."_

" _Would I joke about this? Have I ever been that cruel to you?"_

" _Well, now that you mention it…"_

 _Liam rolled his eyes and handed the phone to Emma. "Say hello, love." He watched as Emma and Killian exchanged a few words. He had no idea what his brother was saying, but it reminded him that he would have to share her. He was so thrilled to have found her that he truly didn't mind, but he couldn't resist stealing a moment for himself. Killian could wait a few minutes longer._

 _When Liam took the phone back, he checked to make sure his brother had the spare key to his room. They would meet there. Once he hung up, Liam glanced around. There was a darkened hallway off to the right. He moved them in that direction, Emma following willingly._

 _The moment he was sure they were out of sight, he pressed her against the wall. "I want a moment to myself." She looked up at him with wide eyes as he slipped his hands under her red leather jacket. "May I?"_

 _She dropped his hat and laid her hands flat on his chest. "Yeah." He smiled as she surged up and kissed him hard, her arms sliding around his neck. Liam didn't hesitate, picking her up by her thighs and winding them around his waist. He was already hard, aching for her, turned on by her neediness. She moaned as he ground against her, the sound going straight to his cock. "So responsive, love." He kissed the edge of her jaw. "I could fuck you right here."_

" _Make me come," she demanded breathlessly. "Please." She was guiding his free hand to her center and Liam didn't need to be told twice._

" _Bloody hell." He popped the button on her pants and forced the zipper down just enough to get his hand inside. He could feel the heat coming off her in waves. "So wet, Emma." She was soaked, her flesh slick to the touch. The angle was awkward, but he managed it, stroking her swollen clit until she was quivering in his arms. Nonsense tumbled from her lips; he couldn't wait until he got to fuck her. She would be glorious. He turned his wrist and shoved three fingers into her cunt, pumping hard and fast. Emma buried her face in his shoulder as she fell over the edge, her walls clamping down hard on his fingers. He stroked her through it, leaving her weak and shaking. Her legs started to fall but he managed to catch her before she took them both to the floor._

" _I've got you, lass."_

 _She sagged against him, still panting for breath, eyes closed. He wanted her to look at him. He touched his lips to her damp forehead tenderly. She rewarded him by opening her eyes. "Damn."_

" _A good 'damn,' I hope?"_

 _She smiled. "Yeah, I needed that."_

" _Then you are welcome, love." He kissed her mouth sweetly. "You are so beautiful."_

* * *

 _She tried to argue with him, but he wasn't having any of that nonsense. She was the most beautiful, fascinating woman he'd ever met. He wasn't about to let her go now. Once they straightened their clothes, he slipped her hand into his and guided her to his brother. They had a lot of catching up to do._

Emma smoothed down the plain cotton blouse, then rechecked her hair in the mirror. Did she look official enough? She wore no make up save simple liner and mascara; she was supposed to be some generic airport security.

When Liam had confided in her that morning, she'd only expected him to welcome the Mistress back into their bed. He'd surprised her again, by reminding her that they'd missed his turn at selecting a role play for them. She supposed it made sense; the role would give her the kind of authority he craved. She found a plain blue blouse in her bag along with a dark navy pencil skirt. Close enough to a TSA agent, she supposed. Of course, she couldn't help but hide some sexy lingerie under it. Deep black lace bra with matching waistband, paired with stockings and garters. She knew how much Liam loved those.

Satisfied with her appearance, she moved out into the bedroom. They hadn't brought a lot of toys with them, but she planned on making very good use of what they did bring. Her old handcuffs, a wooden paddle, some silk scarves, cock rings, her favorite dildo, Killian's vibrating anal plug, plenty of lube and the beginner strap on she'd bought for Liam. She'd hoped that she would get to use it one day and that day was finally here! She was so proud of him, honored by the trust he was placing in her.

She laid the toys out on the end table, placed the handcuffs in the desk, and waited for the signal.

Liam took another sip of his drink. He'd changed into jeans and Emma's favorite blue sweater before going to the hotel bar; if he was going to play his part, he wanted to do it right. He was nervous but excited. He'd waited a long time for this, longer than he'd even realized. He remembered vividly the first time he'd watched Emma as the Mistress; she was a natural. He enjoyed watching her give orders. The way she could slide back and forth awed him. Killian could do it too. He envied them that. Liam had long ago accepted that he might never reach that point, but he wanted to do this. He needed to know what it felt like.

Killian sat quietly beside him, nursing a beer. He knew what a big step this was for Liam, having gone through it himself. Surrendering to Emma felt as easy as breathing, because of the absolute trust between them. She was only ever interested in his pleasure, never in humiliating him. He lived for his time with the Mistress, because of how much he adored his Emma.

Now he was learning to share. For months, the Mistress and his surrender belonged to him alone. Sure, Liam watched them play, even participated on the fringes, but Killian had been the sole object of her attention. And he'd relished it. It was something that was theirs. He could admit to himself that he'd been jealous at first, watching Liam take his first tentative steps toward submission. And it bothered him that he was jealous. He didn't want to be. The trio did almost everything together; he was fine with that most of the time. But there were times he wanted Emma all to himself. He knew Liam felt the same occasionally. It never interfered with their happiness, but there it was.

It was one of the sacrifices they made to love each other unconditionally.

So, Killian accepted that on _this_ night he might not get to enjoy her attentions as much as he wished. This was Liam's night to shine. It was remarkable, just how far his brother had come. Once upon a time, Killian didn't know if Liam could get to this point; he worried that the scars of their youth would hold him back. But here he was, ready and willing. Killian couldn't help but be proud of his big brother; Liam was in for quite a ride.

Liam knocked back the rest of his drink. "Ready?"

Killian followed suit. "Aye."

They headed for the elevator, looking every bit like the tourists they were. No one gave them a second glance. Well, almost no one. Killian caught a dark haired woman about his age eyeing him discreetly, but he made a point of fiddling with his wedding ring. He was taken, thank you very much. The tags Emma had given them seemed to burn against his chest; there was nothing in the world he wanted more than to be _hers._

Liam wet his lips as they got off on their floor. Butterflies made his belly a little queasy; he was being ridiculous. He could do this. He wanted to do this. He'd been preparing for exactly this ever since Emma gifted him with his very own strap on. She always reassured him that she didn't need this to be happy with him and Liam believed her. This was something _he_ wanted. He wasn't the same man he'd been when he first met her. Oh, he'd loved her then, but not as he loved her now. His love was unselfish and pure, like tempered steel. They'd been through a lot together; he wanted to give her this. She deserved it.

Liam opened the door to their room with his key card; Killian closed it behind them. Their repacked luggage sat in the corner, one bag each. It was all they needed for this little game. They each grabbed one and moved toward the center of the room. Emma had moved the little desk into the main part of the room with two chairs on one side, a makeshift interrogation table.

Liam shivered as he sat; he knew Emma was nearby. He could feel her. He wondered if Killian felt it too. They dropped their bags on the table; it was the signal they were in place. And then they waited.

Emma smiled to herself when she heard the bags drop. She was nervous and excited. She loved their role plays; it was nice to be someone else for a little while. Every TV show she'd ever seen told her that the interrogator made their quarry wait, so she stayed in the shadows for a good ten minutes before stepping out into the light. The brothers sat obediently at the table, appearing appropriately nervous.

"Why are we here?"

Emma forced her face into a neutral mask. "I'll be asking the questions, Mister…"

"Jones," Liam snapped. "And it's Captain Jones."

"Can you prove that?

Both Liam and Killian reached for their wallets. Liam extracted his ID and practically threw it at her. Oh, he was going to be challenging tonight; she could tell. Good. She picked it up and examined it. It was his military ID, which declared him Captain Liam Jones of Her Majesty's Royal Navy. "And you?"

Killian followed suit with his ID. "Brothers, I'm assuming?" she said, quirking a brow at them. She started to pace around the little table, just so they could get a good look at her. She didn't think her outfit was especially sexy, but they often told her that she could wear a paper sack and they'd still want her.

"Aye, Miss…"

"It's Officer Swan," she retorted firmly. "And I'm the one who's in charge here, Captain."

His blue eyes darkened, and she smiled. This was going to be fun. "Yes, ma'am."

"So, what brings you to the States? Business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure," Killian piped up. He didn't want her to forget about him.

Emma leaned over the table, looking him up and down. "Is that so?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, we're only planning on being here a few days."

"Is this your first trip to New York?"

Both brothers shook their heads. "No, which is why I don't understand why all this is bloody necessary," Liam growled. "We've never been stopped before!"

"Calm down, Captain." She moved behind him, lightly dragging the edge of his ID over the bare skin of his neck. "There's no need for that tone. We're all reasonable adults."

"Apologies, ma'am."

"If you lose your temper again, I might have to restrain you," she warned. "And we don't want that now, do we?"

Liam very much wanted that, but he couldn't appear too eager. "No, ma'am."

"Good." She threw their IDs back on the table and grabbed Killian's bag. "Now let's see what we have in here." She made a show of unzipping it, digging her hands through each of the pockets and laying out the contents one by one. Some toiletries, his razor, some of his clothes and there in the bottom…a small pocket knife. He must have gotten it in the hotel shop. Clever boy. She extracted it and turned it over in her fingers. "What have we here?"

"I have no idea where that came from," Killian lied.

She fixed him with a stern stare, leaning in close so he could feel her breath on his skin. "I can tell when someone is lying to me, _Commander_ ," she purred. "Wanna try again?"

Killian shivered, unable to resisting taking a quick peak down her slightly open blouse. "Never seen it before in my life. Ma'am."

She greeted his second lie with a knowing smirk. Killian was usually so obedient, but she _liked_ that he was being somewhat difficult. "Then in that case, you leave me no choice." She moved and went around to the far side of the desk to extract the handcuffs she'd left there. She heard each of them swallow as she stalked around behind them. "Hands behind your back. Both of you. _Now."_

Liam did so readily enough, but Killian dawdled. Emma grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked. "You're the troublemaker, aren't you?"

Killian's jaw clenched as he tried to breathe; he was already painfully aroused. He wondered if she could tell. Then he felt the cold metal of the handcuffs glide across his throat; she knew him well. Damn her. "Yes, ma'am," he breathed as he finally obeyed. He could almost hear her smirk as she snapped the chuffs in place, securing him to the chair. There was no getting away now.

Liam's breathing was shallow, his heart racing in his chest. He felt Emma's hands on the back of his neck, blatantly caressing the bunched muscles in his back before he too was cuffed to the chair. So, this was what she wanted the borrowed chairs for, sneaky lass. On instinct, he tugged at the cuffs; they dug painfully into his wrists. His cock throbbed in response, straining in his pants. When he saw Emma again, she simply smiled at them, then began digging in Liam's luggage.

"I wonder what you've got hidden in here." It was much of the same, toiletries and clothes, but he'd added their fancy digital camera to the mix. She carefully opened the carrier, making sure they could see her hands sliding over the metal and plastic. Liam squirmed, both because he knew what she would find on the camera and because watching her toy with the equipment was far more erotic than it had any right being. The things her hands could do to him…he wet his lips, watching her.

Emma perched between them on the desk, her legs crossed. It did very little to ease the ache that was building in her core, but she didn't want to be too obvious in her intentions. She turned on the camera and began flipping through the photos. There were many touristy photos both from New York and their other trips, but it was the others that got her attention.

"Well, well, well." The photos in question were of her, sensual and erotic, taken at various places. There were some from just that morning, with her riding Liam with abandon, chasing orgasm. More of her tied to the bed at their hotel in London, whimpering with need as they teased her mercilessly. She switched sim cards and found more from Paris, each photo sending fresh waves of want through her. How many times did she beg for this? The photos and video were just another way to indulge in their voyeurism and she loved it.

"Looks like you've been a very naughty boy, Captain." She reached over and tipped his chin up with one finger. "Care to explain?"

He exhaled deeply, her nails digging ever so slightly into his skin. "Is it any of your business what happens behind closed doors?"

She smirked and flipped to a photo from France. No faces could be seen, but she knew for a fact it was she and Liam outside at their little secluded meadow, fucking like rabbits. "Does that look like it's behind closed doors, Captain? I could bust you for bringing pornography into the country."

Liam stared at the photo; he remembered that day vividly. The breeze on their overheated skin, the breathless way she begged for more. He missed those carefree days of their honeymoon. "Could?"

Emma hopped off the desk and laid the camera aside. She moved back behind him and smoothed her hands over his shoulders and chest. Liam inhaled sharply, his body craving her touch. She moved lower, over his stomach until her fingertips brushed his crotch. "Now this is interesting." She pressed more firmly, stroking him through the fabric. Liam groaned. Emma leaned in right next to his ear. "Perhaps we might come to some sort of…arrangement?"

"Wh-wh-what arrangement?" It wasn't like him to stutter, but the way she was touching him was driving him mad. He had to pace himself or this would be over far too soon. He'd come too far to miss this chance.

"Well, I can hardly allow these…transgressions to go unpunished. However, the form of punishment could be up to you. You don't want to go to jail, I'm assuming?"

"What would we have to do?"

"Anything I say. And I do mean _anything."_

Killian snorted, pretending to be affronted. "You're trying to blackmail us into having sex with you."

Emma let go of Liam abruptly and turned her attention back to the younger Jones. She sat on the desk, maneuvering herself so she was directly in front of him. His pupils were dilated, his shoulders straining from the cuffs, his pants bulging. She slid her skirt up with her hands, exposing the stockings and garters for the first time. "You say that like it's a bad thing," she whispered. She rested her heeled feet on either side of his thighs, the very edge of the chair. Slowly, she began to unbutton her blouse. "But if you'd rather go to jail…" Killian groaned as her foot rubbed lightly over his painfully hard cock.

"Fine," he growled, trying to buck up into her touch. He didn't care how desperate he sounded now; he just needed her.

"Good. Captain?"

"Aye, ma'am. Whatever you want."

She moved her foot back and promptly yanked her skirt the rest of the way up. Both brothers groaned when they realized she was bare. Emma teased herself with her fingers, her sex wet and slick. "Oh yes," she breathed, widening her legs. She knew they were watching her, so she gave them a show. One hand toyed with a lace covered breast, the other stroked her sex. It was exquisite torture, playing with herself while her lovers watched.

Killian had the best view; he couldn't have looked away even if he wished to. She was mesmerizing, her fingers expertly circling her clit, occasionally dipping to her dripping hole. She bucked into her hand, moaning lewdly as she pleasured herself. "Bloody hell," he cursed, desperate for her taste on his tongue.

Emma slowed her hand and raised her eyes to his. He looked wrecked, ripe for her demands. "Hmm, you're just as naughty as your brother, aren't you?"

"Please," Killian whispered, wetting his lips. "I want to taste you."

"Right here? While your brother watches?"

He swallowed. "Yes."

Emma nodded and brought her slick fingers to his lips. Killian moved with alacrity, licking and sucking them clean. Then she leaned back, bracing herself on her elbows. "I trust you know what to do, Commander?"

"Aye, ma'am." The cuffs made it more difficult, but it he slid his arms up the back of the chair he could manage it. The cuffs bit into his skin as he leaned over, but it was worth every spark of pain to touch her at last. He licked her from back to front, paying special attention to her swollen aching clit. Emma moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard them. His mouth was heavenly, licking and nipping at her flesh, his little whimpers of need mixed with pain music to her ears. She came hard and fast, fucking his face with her hips.

"Fuck yes," she hissed, her thighs quivering as he lapped at the remnants of her orgasm. "Yes."

Liam bit back a groan, completely enthralled by her. She was so wanton, so commanding; he needed her. Badly. "Fucking hell."

Emma opened her eyes, forcing herself back into a seated position. She yanked Killian away from her sex; his lips and scruff were covered by her essence. She leaned forward to kiss him deeply, reveling in the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. "See, you can be a good boy when you want to be."

"Aye, ma'am."

Her legs felt like jelly, but she made herself stand up. Liam was practically quivering with need. "I'm going to uncuff you from the chair," she said, surprised how even her voice sounded. "Are you going to do everything I ask?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Emma grabbed the key and released the cuff on his left wrist. Liam sighed with relief, the ache in his shoulders easing a bit. Emma shoved a little at his back. "Move over to the bed, then _strip."_

Liam hurried to obey, wondering what she was up to. He heard furniture moving, wood scraping over wood. By the time he turned, the desk was cleared, and his brother was awkwardly following Emma into the bedroom, still cuffed to the chair. Emma herself abandoned her outfit, leaving her perfect and beautiful in the black lingerie. "Up on the bed, on your knees and face the wall."

Once more, Liam did as he was bid, more curious than anything. Emma joined him there, recuffing his wrists, and looping some rope between them. He watched as she expertly secured him to the headboard; Liam reflected that it might not have been a good idea to teach her those sailors' knots. He yanked on the rope; it had very little give.

Emma looked him over, soaking in every inch of his nude form. The sight of her tall strong gorgeous Liam tied to their bed did things to her insides and lit a fire in her blood. She ran her hand over his ass, giving each cheek a firm squeeze. God, she couldn't wait to have him.

With Liam where she wanted him, Emma returned to Killian. She knew what he was giving up to make this night happen; she didn't want him to feel left out in any way. Besides, she'd dreamed of the day she got to dominate both her boys. "If I uncuff you, are you going to give me trouble?"

"No, ma'am."

She found his necklace and gave it a tug. "I don't believe you."

He whimpered, his earlier defiance fading away. He needed her too badly. He needed the pleasure she could give him. "Please, ma'am," he begged softly. "I want to be good for you."

"That's better." She uncuffed him and watched as he stripped. His cock stood at attention, red and swollen. She gave it a few pumps, smiling wickedly as he whimpered. "I have plans for this," she whispered in his ear. "I'm going to ride it until you blackout, Commander."

Killian's eyes fluttered shut, his entire body tingling with desperate need. He was so lost that he missed her recuffing him, only the jerk at his wrists brought him back. Emma led him to the bed like a dog on a leash, positioning him at the foot of the bed. He watched as she dragged the chair over, turned it around and tied him to the top rung. Then she pushed one of the end tables in front of it to keep the chair in place. Their bed at home had four posters, much easier for tying someone up. She was forced to improvise.

"Spread your legs. Both of you."

The boys hurried to obey her while she got her toys. The bed was big enough for her to kneel between them; she had an excellent view of their fine firm asses. She moved to Liam first, her hand sliding between his legs. He jerked at her touch, but quickly relaxed. She stroked the sensitive spot between his legs, earning her a deep moan. "Hmm, you like this?"

"Yes, ma'am." Why had he ever thought this wasn't something he liked? But he knew the answer. It was Emma. It was all Emma. There was no one else he could expose himself to like this. Just her.

She moved closer, reaching one hand around to pump his cock while she played with his ass and balls. She learned a lot about her Liam in the last few weeks, the way he liked to be touched, exactly how to make him putty in her hands. "What are you being punished for, Captain?"

He could hardly _think_ ; her fingers circled his rear entrance with firm strokes. "Ugh."

"Answer me, or this stops right now."

He shook his head to clear it. "For bringing filthy pictures into the country."

"Very good." She paused to coat her fingers with lube, then returned to her task. "How would you feel if I took pictures of you right now? Bound and helpless, this amazing ass plugged and pink from a good spanking?"

"Fucking hell." He hadn't wanted her to hold back his first time and she seemed to know exactly what he needed. His knees widened just a bit, his hips trying to grind against her hand. His breathing hitched as her finger pushed inside; he wasn't afraid of the sensation anymore. He needed it.

"You'd like it," she said confidently, pumping slowly. "You, Captain, crave…discipline."

"God yes," he whimpered, hissing in pleasure as she added a second and third finger. The strap on she'd gotten him was a beginner's, but it was still a tiny bit larger than even the largest plug from his training set. She opened him expertly, so proud of his relaxed he was. When they first started this, Liam was tense and a little scared, now he was a whole new man. She loved him so much for the courage it took to surrender so completely.

His ass open and slick, Emma lubed up his largest plug and pushed it inside. "A perfect fit."

"Thank you, ma'am."

She kissed his shoulder in reward, then turned to Killian. He'd been surprisingly quiet, but he groaned as she raked her nails down his chest. Being tied to the chair forced him to hunch over a bit, she shoved her hips against his, mimicking the way she often fucked him. He moaned loudly, and she smiled. "I knew all that posturing was an act," she whispered in his ear. "You _love_ this."

He whimpered again as she stroked his cock with her wet fingers. "Punish me, ma'am," he begged. "I deserve it."

"Yes, you do." She forced him to straighten up, then reached for the lube. She worked him open with practiced strokes, relishing every whimper and moan. She didn't know if their hotel room was soundproof, but she didn't care. She wanted to hear _every_ sound they made. Killian was accustomed to this, so it didn't take nearly as long to insert the plug. She didn't turn it on just yet, not wanting to overstimulate him.

"You're going to count for me, gentlemen," she said clearly, cleaning her hands on a wetwipe. "I think twenty should be sufficient. Except for you." She patted Killian's rump. "You're getting thirty for backtalk."

"Thank you, ma'am."

She stood up, so she could wield the paddle properly. "Eyes forward. Count clearly, or you get more."

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison.

She started with Liam, bringing the wood down smartly on his ass. "One," he grunted, the pain sharp and intense. It had barely begun to fade into pleasure before she spanked him again. "Two!"

She wasn't as strong with her left hand, but she didn't want to move either. She switched hands and brought the first blow down on Killian's pert ass. "One." It hurt but not as much as he was used to. He could take more. The next two came in quick succession, leaving him tingling in pleasure.

She moved back and forth like that, two for Liam, three for Killian, nine more times. She saw the precise moment they each gave into it, the pleasurable haze that she so loved when _she_ was the one who received the spanking.

Liam felt like he was floating, the pain hardly touching him, leaving him awash in pleasure. She left no inch of his ass unmarked, leaving it hot to the touch. Each blow shifted the plug within him, touching sensitive places they'd only teased before. But he needed to hang on, he needed to feel her moving inside him, making him come. "Twenty." He panted hard, his body alight with need.

Emma turned to Killian one last time, moving around to the other side of the bed so she could use her dominant hand. The crack of wood on flesh made her clit throb painfully; she was soaked. "Twenty-eight!" Another. "Twenty-nine!" Another. "Thirty!" Killian sagged, more aroused than he could ever remember. His cock _hurt_ , but it was such exquisite pain.

Emma dropped the paddle and moved around to face him. She'd never seen anything so sexy as her boys bound and helpless, hungry for their punishment. She loved them so much her chest hurt. She kissed Killian deeply, so proud of him. "Such a good boy."

"Thank you, ma'am," he panted. "Thank you."

"I've got quite the reward for you," she said with a soft smile. "Be patient." She untied him and coaxed him back into the chair. She kept his hands cuffed and used a little bit of lube to slide a cock ring around him. Killian whimpered, but breathed through it, desperate to please her. "No touching."

"Yes, ma'am."

She returned to her toys, slipping the harness for the dildo around her hips. "I'm going to untie you now," she warned Liam before she tugged on the knots. Just like they showed her, each one came free, allowing him to sink to the mattress. "Roll over, arms above your head."

Liam did so, catching her new toy out of the corner of his eye. His own widened briefly; it was finally time. He forced himself to relax; he'd asked for this. He watched as Emma moved between his legs, not quite touching him. Her gaze was proud, and it made him feel good. He could do this.

Slowly, she moved her hands over his nude form, between his thighs, over his hips, his belly, his chest. She was loving and soft, kissing a trail up his torso. "Are you _sure?"_ she asked, very softly, breaking character for a moment. Liam loved her for it, but he was ready.

"Yes, ma'am."

She didn't say anything; he knew what to say if he wanted her to stop. Their safewords were unspoken between them, but they always knew they were there. Carefully, she took his cock into her hand, stroking him as she removed the plug. Liam groaned, missing the sense of fullness. He wrapped his hands around the rungs of the headboard as he watched her lube up the toy; he was so grateful she chose to have him like this. He wanted to see her face.

Emma ducked briefly to kiss the very tip of his cock, smearing precum on her lips. She licked them clean, humming at how good he tasted. She snagged one of the pillows and shoved it under his hips; he was taller than Killian, so she needed a different angle.

Liam kept his eyes on hers, sinking into the beautiful green depths as she leaned forward. He could feel the hard silicone pressing, pressing, pressing; he struggled to breathe, gasping loudly as she finally penetrated him. "Fuck."

She wasn't in very far; she didn't want to hurt him. "Still okay?"

He nodded hard. "Yes, yes, don't stop."

She moved her hips slowly, braced above him, sinking in a little deeper each time. Finally, she could go no further, their hips flush. Liam's breathing came in short pants, the stretch and burn more than he expected. But it wasn't unpleasant. The dildo was definitely larger than anything he was used to, but he could take it.

Emma watched his face for signs of pain or distress; Liam seemed oddly quiet. "Liam?"

"Good. I'm good." He sucked in a breath. "Just…fuck…move, lass. Please."

She did as he bid, building up a rhythm steadily. The burn began to fade and left pleasure in its wake. Liam closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations, the bliss that coursed through his veins. Emma kissed him sloppily, her back arching, her own need at a fever pitch. It was so fucking hot watching the dildo disappear inside him, his surrender to her complete.

"Come for me, Captain," she gasped, pumping furiously. "Come, come, come!"

The angle changed and suddenly he was right on the edge. The dildo rubbed him perfectly, the spot that made him see stars. Liam orgasmed with a great roar, seed spurting all over their skin, easily the longest and hardest orgasm of his entire life. Later, he realized he must have lost consciousness briefly because the next thing he knew he felt empty. Emma rained kisses on his face, happiness nearly bursting out of her chest. She swore she'd never loved him more than in that moment.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. "I love you." She uncuffed him and tenderly stroked his brow. "Sleep, love."

Emma left him to recover and returned to Killian. His eyes were glazed over with barely restrained lust, his cock looked painful. She uncuffed him and led him to the bed. "Do you remember what I said?"

He nodded. "You said you would ride me until I blacked out."

"Good boy." She coaxed him to lay flat on his back, then she straddled his hips. They both groaned and hissed as her sopping flesh brushed over his swollen erection. Emma fumbled for the remote to the plug and turned it on its lowest setting. Killian jerked under her, a deep moan tumbling from his lips.

"Fuck, fuck."

"Feel good?"

"Yes, ma'am. So fucking good."

"Hmm, good." She smiled, rocking over him, his cock rubbing her just right. "God, I want to fuck you."

"Please, ma'am. Please!"

She braced one hand on his chest and brought him to her entrance. She was so slick, so aroused, that she took even his increased girth easily. It felt incredible, his slightly larger size filling her perfectly. "Oh yes," she moaned, riding him slowly. She wanted to enjoy the feel of him inside her. "So fucking good."

Killian groaned, his whole body straining as she moved above him. She was stunning, her pale skin flushed, her nipples hard through the lace of her bra. "May I?"

Emma smiled. "Yes." She shivered as he ran his hands up her thighs, her bare belly, finally cupping her breasts. She mewled as he rubbed and stroked her nipples, reveling in the way she shuddered.

"So beautiful."

She hummed, enjoying his touch. "Such a good boy, so big inside me."

"More," he moaned, bucking up into her. _"Please."_

She leaned over and kissed him passionately. "Let me try something?"

"Anything," he breathed. He didn't care what she did, he needed her. Still, he wasn't prepared for her to move. She climbed off him and removed the plug from his ass. Killian whimpered, missing the stretch and vibrations. But he trusted her. Emma grabbed the dildo from the end table before returning to him. She mounted him once more, facing away from him this time, sighing happily as she took him in.

"Trust me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She moved slowly, still riding him, as she lubed up the dildo. She spread more on his distended hole; Killian whimpered when he realized what she was about. There was a push, a stretch, and he keened loudly. He'd never experienced anything like this, Emma's slick heat enveloping him, a nice large dildo stretching his ass. "Fuck yes, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!"

Emma braced one hand on the bed, using the other to fuck him with the dildo. The angle changed inside her, and she groaned loudly. He felt so good, trembling under her. Skin slapped against skin as she fucked him, taking and giving pleasure in equal measure. She was so turned on by it, her orgasm very close. But she needed him with her. "Come for me, Killian," she gasped. "Now!"

He was helpless to resist her, his body giving in to the intense pleasure. He spilled himself inside her, grunting something that might have been her name, flying so, so high. So high that he did indeed, pass out.

Emma felt him go still, riding out the last of her own orgasm. She panted hard, her chest hurt from lack of air. She had to roll off him, exhausted. The whole evening had been an intense experience, for all of them. After a few minutes, she did manage to rise. Both brothers appeared to be asleep. She kissed each tenderly on the forehead before going to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. She returned with a washcloth so she could clean them up too.

They took such good care of her; she liked doing the same for them.

Liam stirred as she moved him carefully. "Emma?"

"Shhh."

He smiled, lazily. "Tired."

"I know. Go back to sleep."

He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I love you."

She blushed. "Love you too, babe." She pressed a kiss to forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Good, I think." He was too tired to know exactly how he felt, but he didn't want her to worry.

"Okay."

"Come to bed."

"In a minute. Let me get Killian cleaned up and get out of this contraption."

"I think it's rather fetching."

"You would." True to her word, she cleaned up Killian and helped him slide into his spot on the bed. "I'll be back in a second," she said when he tried to pull her into bed with him. "Love you."

Killian grumbled, but he was too exhausted to argue. Emma stripped as quickly as she could and maneuvered herself into the middle of the bed. Her boys snuggled into her and she smiled. "Good night, husbands."

"Good night, wife."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** Apologies for the delay? I had more trouble with this chapter than I expected. Getting ahead of myself, I guess. Next to last chapter, people! Then we start the next book. :) Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

 **Chapter 18**

It was cold. Which was strange because she was currently sprawled out in bed, under toasty blankets. But as Emma rose from her sleepy state, she realized cold was the wrong word. Empty was more appropriate. She blinked against the winter sun, stretching out over the rumpled sheets. That was when she realized she was alone in the bed.

Where were her husbands?

She reached out on either side of her; the bed was definitely empty. Not how she expected to wake up on the most romantic day of the year.

She heard faint whispering, then grinned to herself. Of course, they would be planning some over the top romantic gesture on Valentine's Day. It was their first as a married trio. She recalled last year vividly, the food, the gifts, the s _ex_. It was one of the best nights of her life. She was sure this one would be no less amazing. They already had a trip to Serenade planned, but she knew better than to assume that was the _only_ thing they would do today. Unlike last year, they had the entire day to themselves. With their reason for coming to New York satisfied, they'd finally begun to enjoy the city. Her muscles still ached a bit from their climb to the crown of the Statue of Liberty. But Emma wouldn't change a minute of it.

Her whole life was simply more vibrant with them in it.

"No, that goes over there," Killian hissed quietly.

"I doubt it matters, brother," Liam whispered back. "It's going to be demolished soon enough."

Killian rolled his eyes and let it pass. Liam _was_ right, but they were only going to get one day like this. Emma would no doubt believe it was too much, but as her husbands, it was their right to spoil her rotten. Especially today of all days. Valentine's Day was a commercial holiday, but what did that matter? It was a day to show the one you loved how much you cared. Killian planned on doing just that.

Emma didn't want to ruin their surprise, but it was far too lonely in the bed. As silently as she could, she slithered out and slipped into her soft silk robe. Only then did she get a good look at the tableau in front of her. "Oh, wow."

Both Liam and Killian's heads shot up. "We weren't expecting you up yet, love," Liam apologized.

"No, it's okay." She smiled at them, crossing the space quickly. "This is worth waking up for." The desk was pulled out again, an elaborate breakfast spread laid out across it. Fruit, toast, several silver covered trays. She thought she smelled French toast and bacon. There was coffee of course and a huge pitcher of orange juice. Heart shaped balloons were tied to the four corners, a large stuffed animal sat in one corner, surrounded by presents. Cheesy perhaps, but she loved it. It was just the sort of thing she'd always been secretly jealous of but was too jaded to admit it. "How did you do all this?"

Liam leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Remember when Killian wandered off yesterday?" They'd decided to split up the gift getting responsibilities so that Emma wouldn't get suspicious. He was pleased that it seemed to have worked.

Emma tilted her head, looking incredulously at her husband. "You did all this?"

"The concierge was kind enough to store everything until this morning," Killian said, feeling very pleased with himself. The look in her eyes was everything.

"Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. When her lips found his, she sighed happily. He picked her up off the floor, making her screech. "Killian!"

"What? It's Valentine's Day and I've made my dearest wife very happy," he replied with a grin.

"You both did." She turned and hugged Liam too. "Oh, there's flowers!" Sitting on one of the end tables was a huge spray of flowers, with all her favorites. And at its heart were a dozen red roses.

"I picked those out," Liam said proudly.

"I love them." She kissed him deeply, running her fingers through his curls. "Thank you."

Her warm soft body was tempting, but he gently disengaged. "Patience, love. We've got all sorts of plans today."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." She took his hand instead, reaching out for Killian's too. "How about we get this party started then?"

They all laughed. Chairs were arranged around the desk; Emma wasn't allowed to lift a _finger._ They poured her coffee and juice; Killian opened the silver platters. Her nose had been right; piles of French toast and bacon greeted her. They ate communally right off the platters, feeding each other bites. The food was quite good; Emma couldn't stop smiling. It almost felt like they were on their honeymoon all over again, carefree and enjoying each other's company.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?"

"Well, we were thinking about getting outdoors a bit," Liam said, toying with her fingers. "Do some more of those touristy things you've never done."

"That sounds fun." She smiled. She had no idea what they had planned, but she knew it would be a good time. "I like it."

"All culminating in our date tonight at Serenade, of course," Killian added with a smirk.

"We wouldn't want to leave that out now, would we?" She shivered; she was excited for that. The other night had been exhilarating; she could only imagine how much more intense this outing would be. It seemed like the perfect way to celebrate their love.

Liam's fingers danced over her bare knee. "It will be spectacular."

"Let's not set our expectations too high there, buddy."

"Why not? We could stay here, and the night would be just as amazing."

"But you don't want to stay in, right?"

He chuckled. "No. There's a certain appeal to allowing complete strangers to see just how lucky we are to have you as our wife."

Emma wet her lips; any more talk like this and they might not make it out of the hotel. She was aroused just thinking about them touching her as others watched. "Any special requests?"

Liam knew her body well; her nipples poked out of the fabric of her robe, erect and begging to be sucked. But the anticipation would be worth it. "Just you, darling."

"We will be bringing some toys, if that's alright," Killian added. "Just in case."

"Hmm, yes, please." They'd enjoyed some of their toys already on this trip; she knew they would make excellent use of them. She relished being the center of their attention.

"Minx."

Emma stood, her body humming with need. She moved around them, letting her robe fall open. It revealed more of her pale perfect skin, exposing her sex and round breasts. "And what if I don't want to wait?"

Liam swallowed heavily. "Sweetheart…"

She stopped between them, her fingers toying with the silk sash. "Do you really want to wait _all day_ to enjoy your wife's body?" she purred. She climbed into Killian's lap, pleased to find his boxers tented with arousal. She shamelessly rubbed herself against him, her wetness soaking the fabric. His hands rested on her lower back, holding her steady as she touched herself. "Hmm, tonight there will be people watching. Watching you touch me. Toy with me. Make me beg for you." She turned to find Liam standing right beside them, gazing down at her with a hungry expression, his erection plain to see. She licked her lips and reached out with her hand. He groaned as she stroked him through the fabric, her hips grinding over Killian's. "God, I'm soaked just thinking about it. Your hands on me while strangers watch. Sucking your cocks. Feeling you both fill me up. You'll give me that, won't you? Together?"

"Bloody hell, woman." Killian ducked his head and took a hard nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily. Emma moaned loudly, arching deeper against him.

"Needy vixen," Liam growled. He bent over to kiss her, a wet sloppy meeting of lips and tongues. So much for anticipation. They were helpless to resist her.

"Not too sore?" Killian murmured. He didn't mean sexually; neither brother had had her in two days. They'd been going hard around the city; just yesterday they'd visited the Statue of Liberty and climbed all 162 steps to the crown! While the view had been amazing, all that walking was exhausting.

"Hell no," she confirmed, her whole body humming. "More." Killian switched his attentions, giving her other nipple a sharp suck. "Fuck," she panted, her core throbbing. "So good."

"You just can't wait, can you?" Liam growled, covering her hand with his as she touched him.

"Definitely not."

"Shall we take her back to bed, brother?"

"Yes, let's."

Emma screeched as Killian held her firmly, carrying her back to bed. They stripped the robe from her; Emma fingered her clit as she watched them peel off their remaining clothes. Liam pounced first, kissing her deeply, his hand replacing hers between her thighs. She moaned, the rough pads of his fingers perfect. Killian moved behind her, his lips hot on her skin, sliding over her shoulders and back. He drew her hips back, grinding his hardness against her ass. "Does the lass need a good fucking?" he growled into her skin.

"Please," she whined. "I need it so much!"

"Just wait until tonight, love," Liam murmured, inhaling her intoxicating scent. He moved down to her chest, biting and licking at her erect nipples. "Everyone will see what a greedy thing you are, taking two cocks at once."

"Fuck, please," she panted. " _Please."_

"Begging already, sweetheart?" Killian chuckled, his hand joining Liam's between her legs. She moved her knees wider apart, so they could stroke her. Liam kept up the pressure on her clit, circling the swollen aching nub. Emma dragged his mouth back to hers, kissing him hard, hanging on for dear life as Killian pushed two thick fingers inside her.

"Yes, yes!"

"You're dripping," Killian groaned. "You _need_ people to watch us fuck you, don't you, dirty girl?"

"Yes! Oh yes, please!" She clung to Liam's neck as she tried to bounce on Killian's fingers, their expert touch pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She screamed as she fell at last, their hands and mouths on her body too much. "Oh god, oh god," she panted. One orgasm wasn't enough; she craved more. "Fuck me. God, fuck me, _please!"_

"Have her, brother," Liam growled. "Fuck that tight cunt."

Emma mewled, shaking with need as her lovers' pushed her onto her hands and knees. This was what she craved, to be completely theirs. Killian spread her wide, sinking inside her with a single rough stroke. She fisted the sheet, rocking back instinctively to meet him. He rode her hard and fast, giving her every thick inch of his cock. Emma bit her lip, the stretch so, so good.

Liam couldn't stop watching her. It blew his mind that this woman was the same one who had dominated him so thoroughly a few days ago. He felt different now, more settled than he could never remember. Emma gave him that. They fit together so perfectly, the three of them. He prayed this feeling never went away.

She felt Liam's eyes on her. Her inner walls clenched in response, her body hungry for him. She reached for him, coaxing him closer. Soon she was eyelevel with his cock, licking her lips in anticipation. God, he was beautiful. His body broad and hard and toned, cock long and thick. She looked up at Liam through her lashes, silently begging for it.

Killian slowed his strokes as she took his brother's cock into her mouth. He wanted to savor the sight of his wife being filled from both ends. The sounds she made were downright pornographic and Killian was suddenly sad they weren't recording this. It had been some time since they made their own porn. Emma loved doing things like that; they were the luckiest blokes in the entire world. Killian was certain of that. Very few people found the person who was their match in every way.

"Picture perfect," he murmured, rocking into her sweet cunt. "Isn't she, brother?"

"Perfect," Liam echoed, his hands in her hair. He wanted to see her as she sucked him down. Her mouth was hot and wet, her tongue swirling around him. It would be a thrill to let others see her like this, knowing that she was _theirs._ No one else got to touch her. Just them. "Harder, sweet. Suck me harder."

Emma hummed around him, bobbing her head faster, her cheeks hollowing out. He tasted good, just the right mixture of tangy and salty, as he fed her beads of precum. He rewarded her with a groan, his fingers tugging on her hair.

Killian was getting close, his orgasm tingling at the base of his spine. "Emma, Emma, _fuck,"_ he breathed, their skin smacking together. "Need to come, lass."

She released Liam with a pop, letting out a little yelp as Killian pulled her flush against his chest. He rutted into her with rough needy strokes, Liam watching their every move. The elder Jones reached out and touched her slippery clit, giving her just enough to send her over the edge once more. She quivered in their hold as Killian let go, breathing out her name as he spilled himself inside her. She moaned loudly; she could feel him trembling. Emma turned her head, finding his lips. They made out lazily, riding out the last waves of their highs. "My beautiful perfect Emma."

"Yes, Killian," she replied, breathless. "Yours."

He kissed her one last time before releasing her. Liam caught her, laying her out on the bed. She hummed happily as he worshiped her body with his mouth; she wasn't sated yet. She moaned and arched like a cat, eager to have him inside her. "God, Liam."

"Love watching him fuck you," he growled into her belly. "So hot, lass."

"More. More, Liam."

He dipped his fingers inside her swollen heat; she was wet and filled with his brother's cum. Liam smeared it all over her belly and breasts; Emma moaned loudly, writhing under him. "Our dirty girl."

"Yours, Liam. All yours."

He kissed her deeply, then moved her slightly onto her side. Straddling her thigh, he sank into her with one hard push, making them both cry out. Emma arched as he fucked her, the angle new and exciting. Liam grit his teeth, desperate to hang on long enough to drag her over the edge with him. She was so swollen and tight, still wet from her earlier fucking. This was just a teaser for what the night would bring; they planned on wringing every last drop of pleasure out of her before the day was through. "Fuck, Emma."

"Harder!" she pleaded, grabbing a hold of the headboard. She needed the anchor while Liam fucked her into oblivion. "Harder!"

Liam grunted, leaning toward the headboard for more leverage. Emma screamed as he hit bottom, a wave of pleasure washing through her. It built and built until she sobbed her release, her walls clamping down hard. Liam cried out, fucking her through it, unintelligible sounds tumbling from his lips as he pulsed within her. She milked him dry, every inch of his body tingling with pleasure. "I love you," he panted. "God, I love you so much."

Emma was beyond speech, just riding out the wave. Her chest hurt, desperate for air, but she didn't care. The pleasure was worth it. With them, she knew what it was to soar.

Liam rolled off her with a groan, still breathing hard. He heard Killian moving about, but he was too sated to see why. He felt Emma curl in beside him, a pleased smile on her lips. "Love you too," she mumbled.

Killian brought a washcloth and some juice. Emma would need a bath before they ventured out, but this would do for now. "Thirsty, darling?"

"Hmm, yeah." She waited until he was finished cleaning her up, then accepted the glass. She gulped it down greedily, then resumed her place on Liam's chest. Killian smiled indulgently at her; she was cute after sex. He made one more run into the living room to bring back her gifts. After piling them at the end of the bed, he crawled in after her, curling up against her back. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, my love."

She smiled. "This is nice."

"And this is just the start of the day," he reminded her, kissing her shoulder.

"Do we have to leave the bed?"

She felt them both laugh. "Don't you want to see the city?"

"I did live here for a couple of years."

"Aye, but you said yourself that you never did anything," Liam said, sliding his fingers between hers. "We want to show you a good time today."

"I'd say you already did."

"Because you are a naughty minx," Killian laughed. "You seduced us."

"Perhaps you have no self-control."

"Self-control is overrated." Killian squeezed her waist under the sheet. "And I love you very much."

"Love you too, babe."

They wound up taking a little post coital nap, recharging for the day ahead. When Emma woke up again, she realized that her gifts were piled at the end of the bed. Two different sized boxes, wrapped in shiny red paper and one gift bag. She sat up and reached for the smallest box. The tearing paper woke her bedmates, both brothers moved to sit cross legged on either side of her. They smiled as she opened the box, hoping she liked it.

A beautiful silver heart shaped locket shined up at her. "Oh my." She gently lifted it out and opened the clasp. A pair of drawn portraits of the Jones boys looked back at her. Her smiling, happy boys. Tears stung her eyes. "Oh my gosh."

"May I?" Liam rubbed her arm, touched by her reaction. He and Killian chose the locket with care, hoping it wouldn't be _too_ cheesy. Emma nodded. He took it from her, opening the clasp to place it around her neck.

Emma touched it carefully. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Emma cupped his cheek and kissed him gently then turned and touched her lips to Killian's. "This is really sweet."

"There's more, you know."

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't come empty handed this year," she joked as she picked up another gift.

"Being married to you is gift enough," Killian replied.

"Didn't stop you guys from getting me…" She looked in the box. "A spa day? Seriously?"

"We thought it would be nice for you to relax before going back to London," Liam said. "We know this hasn't been the easiest trip, love."

"Couldn't I just have you guys give me a massage instead?"

"As lovely as that sounds, we wanted to treat you to something special."

She smiled. "Well, thank you." She squeezed their hands. "Now what's this last one?"

"Why don't you open it and see?"

She rolled her eyes but obeyed. Carefully, she tugged the tissue from the bag and peered inside. "Are you trying to tell me something, guys?" Inside lay new set of lingerie, red and black lace. It was pretty, held together with ribbons.

"We'd like you to wear these tonight," Killian said softly, kissing her shoulder. "At Serenade."

"Yeah?"

"You're the perfect gift, Mrs. Jones," Liam added, kissing her other shoulder.

Emma wet her lips and turned to kiss him. It quickly became heated, the reminder of what was to come firing her blood. "You shouldn't say things like that if you want us to go out today," she murmured against his lips.

"Perhaps we should kill two birds with one stone then," he growled back. "Killian?"

"An excellent idea, brother." It was time they christened that enormous tub properly.

* * *

"Boy, you weren't kidding about the tourist stuff, were you?" Central Park loomed in front of her, more brown and gray than green. It was the middle of February, after all. Still, the evergreens were pretty.

"I've always wanted to come here," Killian said. "You never did, love?"

She shook her head. "I'd say I was too busy, but that would be lying." They crossed the street and headed into the park proper. "Guess I never thought of myself as an outdoorsy person before." It was something she was learning to appreciate being married to the Jones boys. They'd wandered the French countryside for hours on end during their honeymoon; those were memories she cherished.

"Well, we all grew up in the city," Liam said, understanding her completely. He and Killian only got out to the country to visit family and eventually, even those visits stopped. Growing up with a single mother on a council estate wasn't conducive to a well-rounded childhood. It was one of the reasons he joined the Navy: to see the world.

"It felt kinda cliché, you know?" Emma said, slipping her hand into Killian's. "This place is in like every movie made about New York _ever."_

"And why shouldn't it be? Reminds me a bit of Hyde Park back in London."

"So, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, we thought we'd just walk and see what struck your fancy, love," Liam admitted. "This day's all about you."

"That's not fair! You spoiled me like this on my birthday and Christmas!" They loved to shower her with affection. She knew it was just their way. Early on in their relationship, she chafed at it a bit, unused to people caring so much. Emma never felt like she gave enough, even though she loved them both so much her chest ached from it.

"Our birthdays are coming up, lass," Killian reminded her. "Feel free to return the favor then."

She rolled her eyes, but she didn't argue the point. They found a little brochure about the sites and activities going on, huddling together to peruse it. "I didn't know there was ice skating," Liam mumbled, mildly annoyed. They had another stop after going to the park, one he'd had his heart set on.

"Is that bad?"

Liam sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Emma took his hand into hers and squeezed. "Tell me now?"

"We were going to take you to Rockefeller Center to ice skate."

She smiled. "And we can still do that, Liam." She looked him up and down, trying to picture him on skates. "Although, here or there, it doesn't matter. As long as we're all together."

He smiled at her. "Aye, you're right. Sometimes you get this picture in your head and…it's silly."

"No, it's not." She spotted a bench nearby. "Come on, let's sit and talk." The bench was just wide enough for the three of them. "Now what's this picture?"

Liam ran his fingers through her wavy golden tresses; she was cute in her puffy coat and beanie hat. "Well, it's like you were saying about the movies. Whenever we talked about coming back here, I imagined all the things we didn't get to do the first time."

"It was one night," she teased with a smirk.

"After that." He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "When we found you again, love. After Killian and I returned to London, all I could think about was everything we hadn't done. I knew then what we had was more than just sex. I enjoyed our time together outside the bedroom too."

Emma blushed. "I did too," she admitted. "Though I didn't want to admit it." It was easier to think that all they had was a sexual connection; she foolishly thought it would be easier to let them go when the time came. But that time never came. "What else did you imagine?"

"Oh, many more things since, love. Here, London, Paris. I'd take you all over the world if I could."

"And you, Killian?"

He smirked. "Anywhere we go is magical with you, lass. But, aye, I'd like to travel."

She bit her lip. "I thought you wanted to start a family?"

Killian kissed her temple. "Who says the two are mutually exclusive?"

"Killian's right; there's no rush, love," Liam assured her. "We could travel now when our jobs allow, enjoy this time together before growing our family." He and Killian suspected she wasn't quite ready for that and that was more than okay. He liked being married at the moment. Their lives were too chaotic to bring a child into the mix. "That said, I have pictured how you would look carrying our child."

"You have?"

"How could I not? You'll be even more beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"No, I agree with Liam," Killian said seriously. "You'll be stunning."

"You won't want me when I'm as big as a house."

"I assure you, our desire for you will not fade." Liam had to admit that he'd fantasized about making love to a very pregnant Emma. Her belly round with their child? Her skin glowing? He had no doubt that he would want her just as much as he did now.

"Didn't you say that some pregnant women had an increased libido?" Killian asked with mock innocence.

"So they say. Think you'll be able to handle it, sailor?" She wasn't quite ready yet, but it was harmless to tease each other about it.

Killian slid his hand over her jean clad thigh. "Of that I have no doubt." He closed the gap between them and kissed her slowly, coaxing her to open for him. She did with a soft groan, completely ignoring the fact that they were in broad daylight. Killian's kisses were heavenly.

"Hmmm." She smiled, her heart tripping a little at the gorgeous dimpled grin of her husband. There was nowhere else would rather be than right here, right now.

Liam lightly traced the curve of her throat, secretly pleased that she didn't seem quite so worried about having children. He'd waited to marry her; he could wait a little longer to be a father. He was more than content, simply having Emma by his side.

His touch got under her skin so easily. She turned and slanted her mouth over his, wishing she could just climb in his lap and make out for hours. It was no secret that her very favorite place to be was in bed, surrounded by her boys, talking and kissing and making love. But their time would come again soon enough.

"What else have you imagined us doing?"

"This is nice," he replied, sliding his arm across her shoulders. "Although I imagined it warmer."

"Aye," Killian agreed. He tucked Emma's boot clad feet into his lap, toying with the metal zipper. "I bet spring here is nice."

"There's supposed to be statues and stuff."

"I'd like to see that bloody castle."

"Don't tell Mary Margaret; she'll change the venue for the wedding."

"For David's sake, I hope not."

"I'm glad ours was small and intimate."

Liam nodded. "I'll never forget how I felt when I saw you walking down the aisle. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

Emma flushed. "I never expected to do that. Get married, I mean."

"And now?"

Emma smiled at her boys. "I can't imagine anything else."

They people watched for a long while; it was chilly but not _too_ cold. Emma's pink nose and cheeks finally convinced Killian that they needed to get moving. They didn't have a definite itinerary in mind; the simply wandered. They were not the only people taking a romantic stroll through the Park. It was fun to guess what their stories were, reflect on how much luckier they were to have each other. Emma had been in their trio so long, she couldn't imagine being in a more conventional relationship. It took all three of them to make it work.

"Oh, there's Alice!"

"Where, love?"

"Up ahead. See all those kids?" It might have been Valentine's Day but that didn't stop families from coming out. According to the brochure, the Alice in Wonderland statue was a favorite with the city kids.

"Looks like a good spot for a photo, eh, Liam?"

"Sure."

It started a trend. Every time the found a statue or a bust, they stopped for a photo. Most were selfies, but occasionally, they persuaded a passerby to take their picture. Most were just silly fun, the boys making hilarious faces while Emma laughed. At one point, Killian stole Emma's beanie hat and ran off, leaving her momentarily stunned and put out. But she quickly changed her mind, giving into his game. It became a game of keep away, the boys tossing the hat between them as Emma tried in vain to take it back.

"Be careful, you're going to drop it in the water!" Emma yelled as Killian started across the bridge.

"You've got a half dozen at home, love!"

She growled in frustration. "Come on, Killian!"

They stumbled across a family playing tag in the open grass. Killian came up short and Emma tackled him to ground. He grunted in surprise, his elbow throbbing from trying to break his fall. Emma snatched wildly for her hat, but he tossed it away with all his might. "I'm not giving in that easily, wife."

She gave him a look. "You know, I could be wrong, but I don't think you're supposed to be _mean_ to your wife on Valentine's Day."

"You're cute when you're riled, darling."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She got off him and went to retrieve her hat. A little girl picked it up and examined it. Emma knelt beside her. "Hey there."

The little girl's chestnut curls poked out of her own hat. "Hi. Is this yours?"

"Yeah, it is. Thank you for finding it."

"It's pretty." Mary Margaret had gotten her the hat for Christmas; it was gray with two red stripes. Nothing special, but it was one of her favorites.

"Thanks. So's yours."

The little girl's eyes lit up. "My daddy got it for me. Because it's Valtines."

Emma smiled to herself; the girl had to be four or five. She was adorable. Emma reached into her coat for her locket. "I got this for Valentine's," she said. "See? It opens up."

The girl watched in fascination as she revealed the locket. Killian and Liam watched her from a few feet away, each falling a little bit more in love with her. That could just as easily be _their_ child. A child born of the love they had for each other. It was Killian's dearest wish, though he was content to wait. It would be worth it. Just by watching her, he could see what an incredible mother his Emma would be.

Emma eventually got her beanie back. After she put it back on her head, she took the little girl by the hand and led her back to her parents, sitting on a bench a bit down the lane. The mother looked like she wanted to scold the child, but Emma assured them it was no trouble.

"Bye, Emily," she said, waving.

"Bye, Emma! It was nice to meet you!"

She smiled the whole way back to where her husbands were waiting.

"Everything alright, wife?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. I got my hat back. No thanks to some people." She looked pointedly at Killian.

"I see how it is," Killian teased back. "Afraid of a little rough and tumble, lass?"

"I'll give you rough and tumble, mister!" She poked him in the chest. "You're just asking for it, aren't you?"

"Hmm, yes, please." The other night had exceeded his expectations; Emma took them both on like she was born for it. He couldn't wait for them to go home and christen their new and improved bedroom.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Not indulging you is the worse punishment."

Liam wrapped his arm around her waist. "Lass has a point, brother."

"You two are no fun."

"On the contrary, we're very fun." She reached for him and pulled him close. She stood up on her toes and kissed him, nipping sharply at his lip, just because she could. He growled softly, more than willing to indulge her. "You can do whatever you want to me," she whispered. "Later."

"Oh, we will, love. We will."

"Can't wait."

"Still want to go ice skating, Emma?" Liam wondered.

"Yeah. Is it too late?" She didn't know what plans they had for their date; they _loved_ surprising her. She had learned to love it too.

"No, we've some time. If Killian here didn't wear you out."

"Nah." She grinned and threaded her fingers with his. It was about three o'clock now; it would be dark soon enough. She wanted to enjoy the _whole_ day. "I bet we can find that castle thing on the way out."

As it turned out the castle was closed for repairs, but they managed to get a couple of pictures out in front of it. It wasn't far from Central Park East; they took another cab to Rockefeller Center. With the late afternoon sun dipping behind the skyscrapers, the whole place was lit up. More than a hundred people were already skating; Emma snapped a few photos for their photo albums at home. Killian took the lead as they got in line for skates; they were just in time for the 4:30 session.

Liam smiled as she wrapped her arm through his. "Good day so far?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"You were brilliant with that little girl."

"You saw that?"

"Of course we did. You're a natural, lass."

Emma shrugged. "I know what it feels like when grown ups don't take you seriously." Her reluctance didn't come from a place of not liking kids. She liked them. But everything was different when it was _your_ kid. Her own parents had thrown her away; she never had any role models growing up. Just bad and more bad. She didn't know how to be a mother.

"Yes, you do," Liam said, as if he was reading her mind. "Your heart is too giving, Emma. You're going to be brilliant one day."

"I feel like I'm holding us back." It was _her_ issues that prevented them from really trying _right now._ When they first started talking about a family, Emma wasn't sure if she wanted kids at all. Now that she realized she did, she was even more scared than ever. Knowing she wanted it made it real. Emma so rarely got the things she wanted.

"No, you're not." He tipped her chin up. "There are _no_ expectations here, Emma. None. If we _never_ have children, we are still going to be happy. We are still going to love you for the rest of our days."

"But you want to be a dad."

"Aye, I do, but I would never ask such a thing of you if I knew you didn't want it."

"I do want it. I just…" She lost her first baby; what if she lost another? What if there was something wrong with her? She loved her life the way it was; having a baby would change things.

"You don't have to explain. As much as I want it, it scares me too."

She looked up at him with wide yet hopeful eyes. "It does?"

He nodded. "What if I'm no better than my own father?"

Emma shook her head emphatically. "No, Liam. You're going to be a great dad. Both of you will."

"Let's not talk about it anymore today. This day is for us." Seeing families in the park sparked this whole train of thought; there was no point in dredging up old fears on _this_ day. It was a time to celebrate the woman he loved.

"Sounds good to me." She sighed as he tucked her deeper into his side. The line was moving faster than Emma expected; it only took them about twenty minutes to get their skates. It was a somewhat laborious process to get change from shoes to skates; Emma was excited, but a little nervous. She'd never skated in her life.

"Don't worry, lass, neither of us have skated either," Killian reminded her when she voiced this concern. "How hard can it be?"

"A boy on the estate had some in line skates, remember, Killian?"

"Aye, he was a right ponce about them too."

"At least if we fall on our faces, we'll be together."

"That's the spirit, love." Killian stood on the thin blades first. He wobbled a bit, but it wasn't too bad. "Ready?"

"What the hell." Emma took his hand, then held out the other for Liam. Together, they made their way onto the ice. It became obvious pretty quickly that holding hands wasn't going to help. They needed their arms for balance. Liam felt discombobulated, trying to figure out how to propel himself forward. It certainly looked easy enough. He tried pushing off with his foot like he was taking a step and nearly fell on his ass.

"Bend your knees," a passerby called. "You'll be fine!"

Liam struggled not to roll his eyes. The last thing he needed was some teenager making a fool of him in front of his wife. He tried again; this time, he moved a few feet. "Okay, this isn't so bad."

Emma tilted her head at him. "This was your idea, you know."

"I know and I'm wondering why," he joked back. Killian seemed to be getting the hang of it faster than he; he'd always been the more athletic one. But Liam wasn't going to be outshone by his brother. The more experienced skaters seemed to be giving them a wide berth; for that, he was thankful.

Once Emma got her balance on the ice, she discovered she actually enjoyed this. She wobbled only once as she closed the gap between her and the elder Jones. "You thought it would be romantic?"

"I suppose."

She grinned. "Well, it is." She pulled him down by the neck and kissed him, right there in front of everyone. "Now show me what you got, Captain." She skated off—not _quite_ in the direction she wanted to go but it would work—and waited for them to chase her.

Killian and Liam both laughed. They shared a look, then moved after her. Because of course they would. Every path led to her. It always would. Killian tried to take a turn too sharply, nearly crashing into another couple, but they managed to swerve around him. They were probably a menace out there, but Killian didn't care. All that mattered were the smiles on his family's faces. They were all a bit unsteady, but it simply made things more fun. They would never be one of those perfect couples, gliding on the ice in perfect sync. They would always be a little messy, color a bit outside the lines.

Killian wouldn't want it any other way.

Liam made a wild grab for her arm, catching her at last. It nearly sent them both toppling, Emma slamming into his broad chest harder than he expected. But this was one instance where his burly frame helped. He hung onto her, _just_ managing to keep them upright. "There you are."

"Guess you caught me." Her eyes were bright with happiness, her cheeks and nose pink from exertion and the cold. Liam had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Always, love." He kissed her again, just because he could. Then he spun her around to where Killian was waiting. Emma went willingly into his arms, giggling as he turned them on the spot, their hands clasped tightly together.

They went faster and faster; Emma was starting to get dizzy. "Killian! Ah!"

"Come now, love, this is fun!"

"It'll be less fun if I throw up all over you!" She'd never experienced motion sickness and she didn't want to start.

He chuckled as he slowly brought them to a stop. "See? All better."

She had to cling to his forearms until the buildings stopped spinning around her. Fortunately, she had both of her boys there to steady her. "Having fun, Killian?"

"Why yes, I am, lass." He ducked down to look into her green eyes. "Alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's just take things a little slower?"

"Anything you want."

"Good." She looked up at the clock; it was already 5:30. "Do we need to get back?"

"I think we've got time for one more turn," Liam assured her. "Unless you want to leave?"

"No, I just don't know what you have planned. I don't want us to be late for any reservations?"

Liam smirked. "What makes you think we have reservations?"

"Because I know you. I know how you think."

"You'll just have to wait and see." They did have reservations, but the venue was a surprise. Killian had stumbled on the place while they were researching the trip; it was a perfect mixture of whimsy and romance. And appropriate considering where they planned on ending up that night.

Now that they had the hang of it, handing hands and skating around was much more fun. They made a long circuit around the rink, then headed back for their shoes. Liam snapped a selfie of them before they left; he needed a new picture for his office. They were pretty quiet on the cab ride back to the hotel; Emma was tired. Not _too_ tired, but she was glad they were planning on relaxing on Monday. If she had her way, they wouldn't be leaving the bed.

The boys left her alone to get ready for their date. The lingerie was harder to get on than she expected; all those ribbons! It looked good once she got it on though. Her husbands definitely had good taste. Gifts like this were just one of the ways they made her feel special. Her gown was a deep purple, high necked and sleeveless. The sides glittered with silver accents; there was a slit up the middle of the skirt. Emma arranged her hair carefully; she looked like one of the blond bombshells from the forties.

Anticipation tingled faintly under her skin as she worked; she wanted to knock their socks off. She was ridiculously excited about what was to come; she'd wanted to go to another sex club as soon as they got back from France. They were too busy at home, but here, they were away from all that. They could just be and indulge in their need for each other.

"Everything ready?" Liam asked.

Killian checked his phone. "Aye, our things arrived at Serenade an hour ago."

"Good." They'd sent their toys and things over by messenger, not wanting to be encumbered with all that on their date. Liam rechecked his tie; it was a little crooked. He was a little warm in his suit, but it was only for a few hours. Then the fun would truly begin.

Killian was checking on the cab they'd ordered when he heard the bathroom door open. Both brothers looked up at the same moment; Killian's jaw dropped. It was Emma, certainly, but Emma as he'd never seen her before. It was like she'd stepped out of an old photograph.

They were staring. She walked toward them tentatively, unsure. Was it too much? "Um, hi?"

Liam shook himself. "Hello yourself."

She smiled in relief. "You like it?"

"Turn around?"

She did so, feeling her cheeks warm. "And?"

Killian blew out a breath. "I truly don't have words, love. You are _beautiful."_

"Thanks." She looked them up and down; each wore a dark tailored suit, with red silk handkerchiefs folded in the breast pocket. They looked good enough to eat. "Nice suits."

"We wanted to keep one tradition from last year."

"Good call." They'd surprised her with a dinner they'd cooked themselves, among other things. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her, until then. Now such gestures were normal. But no less appreciated. "Are you gonna tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope." Killian chuckled at her frown. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I hope there's food. I'm starving."

"Patience." Liam offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, just let me get…" But Killian was already there with her wrap. He helped her into it, then went to open the door. They weren't the only couples heading out for a romantic Valentine's date; they shared the elevator down to the lobby with two others. Emma felt a little overdressed in comparison.

The cab was waiting. Liam held the door while she climbed in. "It's not outside, is it?"

"Had enough of the great outdoors for one day, darling?"

"You could say that." She'd loved seeing the Park and Rockefeller Center, but she wasn't dressed for the cold. She'd expected to simply be dashing from a warm cab to a warm building.

"Don't worry; we're indoors the rest of the night."

"Oh, good." That was all they would tell her. She gave up trying to guess; she would find out soon enough. They seemed to be moving away from Lower Manhattan, perhaps toward Midtown? The Empire State Building loomed in the window; its lights were arranged in the shape of a heart. Was it always like that on Valentine's Day? "Wow."

"Aye. It's impressive."

"Is that where we're going?"

"Close, but no."

"Oh." The cab pulled up to what appeared to be a random office building on Fifth Avenue. Emma was utterly confused until she saw the sign at the street level entrance. Her eyes grew wide as saucers, shocked. "Something tells me this isn't a joke?"

Liam chuckled. "That's what I thought too, love. But it's very real."

"Who comes up with things like this?"

"Our kind of people, lass," Killian said with a cheeky grin. "What do you say? Shall we go in?"

The chill was cutting through her surprise; she nodded. The other option was to stand out there gawking. But what else was supposed to happen? The banner above the sign read, "The Life, History, and Struggle of the Condom." Very appropriate for the Museum of Sex.

On some level, she was still expecting it to be some sort of joke. They entered; it was much warmer inside. Liam helped her with her wrap and purse while Killian got them checked in. She discovered the museum was hosting a special Valentine's Day program, complete with a tour of the museum and dinner. They each got little heart shaped tickets, pins for the men and a silver bracelet for the women. It was a private event; reservations had to be made in advance.

"Shall we look around?"

"Sure." It was very modern looking; Emma soon discovered it only opened in 2002. She felt faintly embarrassed, which made no sense. She was there with the men who'd helped her embrace her own sexuality; what was there to be embarrassed about? As it happened, they weren't the only unconventional relationship visiting. It seemed to be a haven for those who enjoyed love found off the beaten path. There was champagne and cocktails; after one glass of champagne, Emma began to relax and enjoy herself.

They had the option of taking the formal tour, but Emma just wanted to wander. There were all kinds of exhibits; she was drawn to the art. From crude woodcuts to modern digital photography, it quickly became clear that so called pornography was not a recent phenomenon.

"The looks a bit like the ones we saw in Cedér," Killian said, pointing at one of the Japanese pieces.

"It does." Then she smirked at him. "Don't go getting any ideas, Killian Jones."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He handed her another cocktail, nodding toward Liam in the next room. "Shall we see what he's up to?"

"Yeah, I'm curious." As they moved into the next room, Emma came up a bit short. "Well, damn." The whole room was dedicated to the phallus; there were _hundreds_ of them. Wood, silicone, stone, painted, drawn; it was unlike anything she had ever seen.

Liam chuckled dryly. "Not what you were expecting?"

"Definitely not. But I like it."

He gave her a knowing look. "You do have a bit of a fixation, lass."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means my brother and I are the luckiest men in the whole world."

She smiled up at home. "And don't you forget it."

"Never." He seized her waist and kissed her deeply, keeping with the spirit of the day. They held hands as they moved through the exhibit. Emma couldn't help but giggle at the signs they saw everywhere. "Please do not touch, lick, or mount the displays."

"Do you think they have a problem with that?"

Killian laughed. "They must, otherwise why bother with the signs?"

Emma shook her head. "Certainly would make things more…interesting."

Killian slipped his arm around her waist. "Patience, darling."

She flushed but kept moving. She wasn't going to let them get to her. Not just yet. The museum really _was_ fascinating. They spent far longer than Emma expected just exploring. When dinner was served, Emma almost didn't want to leave.

One of the upper floors was converted into a dining room for the occasion. About two dozen round tables were littered through the space, complete with long white tablecloths and candles. The dim lighting and four piece string band made it really romantic, which was nice. Theirs wasn't the only table set for three, Emma noticed. She'd noticed a small section of the museum was dedicated to relationships like theirs; perhaps there was hope for the world after all.

A smart looking waiter came for their drink orders; Killian insisted they splurge on a bottle of expensive wine. They were only going to have this night once, after all. As they waited for their meal, they reminisced about all they had done through the week, the places they visited. It really did feel like a second honeymoon. It was a shame they had to go back to London in the few days.

"At least we'll be able to go home?" Emma pointed out. "I miss our place."

Killian drew nonsense into her wrist with his thumb. "Aye, that will be nice."

"I have to admit I'm ready to fall asleep in our bed again. Not that these haven't been nice but…"

"It's not _ours."_ Emma smiled at Liam, understanding him perfectly. "It's okay to want to go home."

"Even if going home means facing all of our troubles?"

"Hey, as long as we're together, we can do anything."

"That's my girl." Liam leaned over and kissed her. "Speaking of, would you like to dance, Emma?"

She grinned. "I would love to. Killian?"

"Go ahead, lass. I can wait."

She kissed his cheek as she stood. "I can't," she whispered in his ear. He smiled as the pair moved toward the small space open for dancing. His phone vibrated in his pocket. _Everything is in place._ The trio had a special viewing room reserved at Serenade; it was theirs for the whole night. Emma had left the choice of scene in their hands, a demonstration of her trust in them. She had no idea what was coming.

"Good surprise so far?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. This year's going to be hard to top," she teased.

"I think you underestimate us, love."

"I would have been just as happy with an evening at home."

"Oh, we know. But this year is special." Liam held her close as they turned slowly on the spot; he loved having her in his arms. He looked forward to many more days like this, a lifetime's worth.

When the song ended, Killian was waiting. Emma stepped effortlessly into his arms, curious about the pleased little smile on his lips. "Something going on?"

He smirked. "Perhaps. The evening's far from over, darling."

"Should I be worried?"

"Never. We're planning on be _very_ good to you, wife."

She shivered. "Well, now I kinda want to just go," she whispered back. "Do we have to eat dinner?"

"Afraid so, love. You're going to need your strength."

She smiled into his neck. Those kind of nights were her favorite.

Another hour and a half of dinner and dancing later, the trio piled back into a cab. Emma was pleasantly tipsy, the buzz tingling under her skin from the wine. And a healthy dose of anticipation. Because there was only one place left for them to go. Serenade.

The slit of her dress left so much pale skin exposed; neither brother could resist touching her. Emma's eyes fell closed as rough fingers stroked her thighs, lip between her teeth to keep quiet. The cab was dark save for the ambient light of the traffic, Liam watched the streetlights pass over her face as they touched her. Her breathing grew more and more shallow, arousal built in her belly. They were teasing her on purpose and she loved every second.

She was so lost in the sensations that she was completely startled when the cab came to a stop. Killian helped her out while Liam paid; she clung to his arm for balance. She was lightheaded and aroused, all too eager for whatever they had planned. Even now, she didn't regret placing the scene in their hands; she trusted them implicitly. They were the only ones she could ever be so open with.

Seeing Emma in such a state was intensely erotic. They crowded her in the elevator, trapping her between them, teasing her with lips and hands. She whined in complaint when the door chimed; this was what she'd waited all day for! She managed to pull herself together long enough for them to get checked in and have their coats stored.

"Ready, Emma?"

"Very."

Killian beamed. "We love you very, very much."

"I love you guys too." She stood up on her toes and kissed him deeply, right there in the hall. Her lips still tingled as she turned to Liam, sighing softly as he kissed her breathless. "Think we've got everyone intrigued now?"

The boys laughed. "Vixen."

She couldn't stop smiling as they strolled through the common area; it, too, was decorated for Valentine's Day. It was more crowded than Emma expected; clearly, they weren't the only ones who thought this would be a nice way to spend the evening. They decided against a drink, having indulged themselves at dinner. Emma was too antsy anyway. She was ready for the main event.

"We love this gown," Liam said as they moved toward the back. "But it has to go."

"Oh yeah?"

"You'll find something in the anteroom," Killian said, loosening his tie. "We'll be waiting."

She blew out a breath. "Okay." Curious and excited, she left them, heading down the hall to the little changing room. What could they have for her? A large brown bag awaited her. Inside was a plain white maid's apron, a pair of rubber gloves and some cleaning supplies. What the hell? Pinned to the apron was a note.

 _Emma,_

 _We hope you don't mind this variation on an old classic. When I saw this room, it was the first thing that came into my mind. Thank you for allowing us to share this evening with you._

 _Love,_

 _Killian and Liam_

She smiled to herself; she recalled that day vividly. Well, if that's what they wanted, then she was all in. She stripped carefully, not wanting to ruin the expensive dress. It was probably better that they had outfit for her; her dress might not have lasted. The note didn't say anything about leaving her bra and panties on, but given how they were a gift, she decided to leave them. Let them unwrap her. She didn't put the apron on just yet, instead, she covered herself with her brown trench coat.

A note fell out of the plastic caddy that held the cleaning supplies. Emma knelt to pick it up, skimming it quickly. _Oh_. That would certainly make things interesting. She replaced it carefully, then went to knock on the door to the suite.

Killian checked on last time to make sure everything was as it should be. The room they'd reserved looked like an ordinary New York studio apartment, all one room, bed against the far wall with a tiny kitchenette and a pair of leather chairs and small tables. The bed was directly across from the two way mirror; it had a remote to drop the mirror should they want to see and be seen simultaneously. They would leave that up to Emma. Just knowing there were people on the other side of the mirror watching them was more than enough for him.

The toys they'd selected lay on one of the end tables. Silk ropes, Emma's paddle, the riding crop, massage oil. There was more in the aftercare bag; they were planning on a long night. They'd purposely scheduled a few extra days in their trip so that Emma could recover properly before returning home.

Their suit jackets lay forgotten; Liam had removed his tie. Killian's was loose around his neck; he had plans for it later.

A knock got his attention. Liam opened the door, drinking in the sight of Emma in the coat and heels. Her gown was gone as requested; he spotted the chain of her new necklace around her throat. "Come in, Miss…"

"Swan, Emma Swan."

"Miss Swan."

She smiled. "You can call me Emma."

"Very well." He closed the door and locked it. "Might I take your coat?"

"Please." She put down her little caddy and unbelted the coat. She saw Killian appear out of the corner of her eye. Good. She slid the coat off her shoulders, her heart beating a rapid tattoo in her chest. She pretended like she wasn't mostly nude, covered in nothing by the lingerie they'd gifted her. She heard Liam swallow as he accepted her coat, hanging it from a peg on the wall.

"Ever done this before?" Killian asked suddenly.

Emma looked him up and down. His tie loose, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a mischievous grin on his handsome face? Yes, please. "Just once."

His blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "Your service comes highly recommended, Miss Swan."

"Emma."

His grin widened. "Emma."

"Where would you like me to start?"

"The kitchen, if you please."

The kitchenette was tiny, even by New York standards. Everything was stainless steel. Emma's heels clicked on the hardwood floors as she crossed the room; she heard them settle in the chairs. She made a show of tying the apron around her waist before sliding the gloves onto her hands. She thought she must look ridiculous, but it was difficult not to feel sexy when she knew so many people were watching her. The two way mirror was to her left, tall and wide; she could feel the eyes on her. She took a few steadying breaths, then got to work.

The scent of lemon hung heavy in the air as they watched her work. Unlike when they'd done this at home, the whole point was watching her work. The apron contrasted perfectly with her sexy lingerie; she looked every bit as delectable as Killian imagined when they'd picked it out. She moved with slightly exaggerated movements, her ass jutting out perfectly every time she bent over.

The sink had dishes in it. "These too?"

"Yes, please."

Liam curled his fingers around the arm of the chair, needing the anchor as he drank her in. She washed all the appliances before starting on the dishes. He itched to peel off the scraps that still covered her, stroke her naked form. Finally, he could take it no longer. Liam marched over to her, his height making him loom over her, even in the heels. "Yes?"

He let his hands skim up her back; Emma shivered. "I didn't say you could stop, love," he growled in her ear.

"Yes, sir."

He chuckled. "Hmm, I like that." He traced the ribbons that held her bra together, gently cupped her pert breasts. "You're doing such a good job, Emma."

She bit her lip, his hands driving her crazy. She was already soaked, knowing there were people watching this. Her nipples hardened almost instantly; she squirmed against him. "I try, sir."

"I'll bet you do." He didn't like the cloth separating her skin from him. Two sharp tugs on the ribbons had it falling into his hand. Liam tossed it aside and brought his hands back to her breasts, kneading and fondling. Emma moaned softly, struggling to remember she was supposed to be working. She moved slower than before, washing and rinsing dishes, afraid that if she stopped, he would stop touching her. When there were no more dishes, she shut off the water, yanked off her gloves and leaned forward, rubbing her ass blatantly over his erection. "Oh yes, you'll do very nicely, lass."

She felt bereft when he pulled away. She was aroused and aching, naked from the waist up. "What next?"

Killian nodded at the small tables. "A bit of polishing, I think."

Thank god. She brought her caddy of supplies over to where he sat and knelt in front of the first table. She took out a clean cloth to dust with before she started polishing. Her aching breasts bounced as she worked; Emma bit her lip as she clenched her thighs together. She needed Killian to touch her, finish stripping her, _something._

Killian yanked open his fly with jerky movements as he watched her work, sighing as his cock sprang free. He saw Emma's eyes dart that way and he grinned. "Why don't you polish this instead, lass?"

Her eyes widened, then she hastened to obey. She crawled over to his spread legs and leaned over his crotch. God, he was beautiful. She thought about all those false cocks and vibrators back at the museum; nothing held a candle to her boys. She hoped there were some women on the other side if the glass envying her right now. They were hers and hers alone.

Killian held her hair back as she slowly lapped at his cock, licking him from root to tip. She paid special attention to the sensitive spot just below the head, swirling her tongue until he was bucking up from the chair. "Suck me, Emma. Wrap that pretty mouth around me."

She did as he bid, taking him past her lips, deeper with every slide. She wanted this to last. Wetness flooded her core, his sighs and groans music to her ears.

"Fucking hell," Liam muttered. Emma on her knees, in black heels, barely covered, sucking on cock like she was born for it while strangers watched? He was trembling with need. This woman was perfect in every way. He stood once more, yanking open his pants, then tugged roughly on her hair. "Mine."

Emma obeyed with alacrity, eager to demonstrate how obedient she was. She swallowed Liam down, reveling in the feel of him in her mouth. Her jaw would be sore later, but she didn't care. Nothing was as good as this.

Killian leaned forward, plucking sharply at her hard nipples. Emma moaned around Liam's cock, loving the way they manipulated her body. She felt like she was on fire, so many people staring, watching them use her.

"Just like that, love," Liam groaned, rocking into her. "Such a sweet mouth."

"I want another taste of her, brother."

Liam nodded, forcing himself to back away. Emma looked wrecked, but she turned and took Killian in, taking nice long sucks of his cock. "God, the things we're going to do to you, lass."

"I'm yours to command, sir. With one stipulation."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"This?" Her hand shook as she reached for the paper, handing it over. Killian knew what it said, of course, but he made a show of reading it anyway.

"That won't be a problem."

She shivered. "It won't?"

"Plenty of ways to enjoy ourselves," he said with a salacious smirk. He cupped her chin. "I promise you won't be on your back. You do everything we demand of you and your boss need never know you were a two for one package."

"Yes, sir!"

The boys helped Emma to her feet. Her knees wobbled a bit; she was _very_ aroused. They walked her over to the bed, Liam going to fetch the ropes while Killian slowly unwrapped her. The apron fell to the floor, forgotten. He plucked at the ribbons on her hips until the panties fell away. Killian ducked to pick them up, inhaling her musky scent. "Your scent, Emma. Do you taste as good as you smell?"

"I, uh, don't know?"

"We'll have to do a taste test then." He looked to Liam. "Brother?"

"Ready."

"Up on the bed, lass. Facing me, on your knees as close to the edge as you can."

The bed, she realized too late, was a sturdy metal four poster. It would normally have had hangings surrounding it, but they were nowhere in sight. She swallowed as they tied her up, one wrist to each post and her legs at the knees. The position left her completely exposed, with no way to ease the intense ache between her legs. Her eyes flickered to the two way mirror, wondering just how many people were watching. A fresh wave of want rolled through her and she whimpered softly.

Killian yanked his tie off, rolling it up over his hand. He left just enough slack to snap the material over one puckered nipple. Emma yelped, her arms moving instinctively to cover herself, but she was brought up short by the ropes. Her core clenched in response, a whine caught in her throat. She needed _more._

"Don't be shy, lass," Killian purred, running the warm silk over her skin. "You're allowed to enjoy yourself."

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

Suddenly Liam was behind her on the bed, his rough hands on her belly. He was still fully clothed, but she could feel his erection in the cleft of her ass. "Did you enjoy that, Emma? When Killian struck you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Because that was just as tiny taste of what we've got planned for you."

"Yes, sir."

"Here, brother," Killian said, handing Liam his tie. "Blindfold her."

Emma got one last glimpse of the room before everything went dark. Blood rushed in her ears, her heart pounded, she tingled from head to toe. She had no idea what was happening, and it excited her beyond reason.

Killian stripped off his dress shirt and plopped down on the chest that sat at the foot of the bed. If he leaned back it was the perfect height for tasting his favorite treat. Emma gasped as a warm wet tongue stroked her swollen flesh, instinctively trying to ride whoever was between her thighs. The brothers held her still, strong hands on her hips and thighs, forcing her to simply take it. No matter how much she whimpered and whined she could get no relief. Over and over she was brought to the brink, only to have it taken away at the last moment. She lost all sense of time, her awareness riveted on the frustrated ache between her thighs.

"Please, please, please, please," she chanted softly, her body strung tight. "Please, please, please."

"Could eat you all night," Killian growled, licking his lips. She was all over him and he loved it. "So good."

"It _hurts_ ," she whined, struggling against her restraints. They only fueled her need. "God, it hurts so much!"

"Give her what she needs, brother," Killian said, sliding out from under her. "Let's see how much she can take."

Liam needed no further prompting. He shoved his trousers down and sank into her fluttering cunt. Emma screamed as she orgasmed hard, his cock exactly what she needed so badly. Liam had to grit his teeth and hang on, not ready to climax himself. He rode her through her orgasm, prolonging it as much as possible. She was glorious, and he wanted everyone to see how lucky they were. He pulled out before he lost control, unsatisfied for the moment. But it was worth it to feel her climax on his cock.

"Bloody amazing," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, sir," Emma gasped, feeling better. "Thank you."

Killian tenderly kissed her sternum. "Good girl."

"More," she begged. "More please!"

"You heard her, brother."

"Let's give her a moment to recover." They went about preparing the next round and stripped out of their clothes. It was too hot to be covered.

Emma struggled to even out her breathing; she was still aroused. How could she not be when strangers were watching? She was utterly exposed and willing, ready for anything they could throw at her. She thought she heard them stripping; she bit her lip, mildly frustrated by the blindfold. She wanted to _see_ them in all their naked glory. She was about to say something when she felt twin hard pulls on her nipples, mouths licking and suckling, causing all rational thought to fly from her head. Her back arched, her body hungry for more.

"Feel how wet she is, brother," Killian growled, his fingers sliding over her slippery clit. "Fucking soaked for us."

Liam dipped his hand between her legs; she was dripping. Together they stroked her, winding her up once more. "I think she's ready."

"Aye." Each brother licked their fingers clean, reveling in her taste.

Ready? For what? Emma waited with bated breath as the bed dipped behind her. Meanwhile, something firm but soft ran over her flushed skin, circling her nipples, moving down her belly. It wasn't until it glided over her mound that she realized it was the riding crop. She inhaled, waiting for the blow.

It never came. At least not from the front.

A sharp thwack hit her bottom; Emma cried out in surprise. The pain quickly bloomed into pleasure; her body well acquainted with a good spanking. Just as she was coming down from that, she felt a hard sting on her clit. "Fuck!"

"Can you be a good girl, lass?" Killian demanded, caressing her ass. "This arse is perfect for spanking."

She nodded vigorously. "Please!" Having her ass and her clit spanked? She didn't know how much she craved it until they teased her with it. "Yes, please!"

"Show us how grateful you are, love. Show how much you need this." He swung the paddle down on her flesh, the skin turning a pleasing shade of pink.

"Thank you, sir!" _Swat._ Clit throb. "Thank you, sir!"

Liam watched in awe as she surrendered. Each blow seemed to excite her, arouse her, send her higher. Her voice rang out, over and over, thanking them for giving her such bliss. She rocked gently against her restraints, humming to herself. After ten apiece, they let her rest, murmuring praise into her skin.

"Thank you, thank you," she whispered, her body buzzing. She was utterly in her zone, happy and needy all at the same time.

Killian kissed the shell of her ear. "Do you want to let the mirror down, darling?" he asked very quietly. He was breaking character for a moment, but he needed to know. "Do you want to see who's watching us ravish you?"

 _Oh god._ Slowly, she nodded. Those viewing would not know that they could be seen, but it made things just that much more exciting. Killian untied her blindfold; she blinked against the now harsh lights. The mirror came down gradually, revealing the men and women who were watching them. Emma's breathing hitched, realizing how exposed she was. She couldn't dwell on it because Killian abruptly thrust into her from behind.

"Shit."

He groaned, rocking into her steadily. It was so fucking hot, seeing all the people who were watching them. "So bloody tight and hot, lass. Such a sweet quim."

She moaned, leaning back against him. "More."

Liam dropped his hand to her stinging slippery clit, stroking her in time with his brother's thrusts. "Does he feel good, lass?"

She nodded. "So good, sir. God, don't stop."

Liam's cock twitched, desperate to feel her around him again. "Naughty thing, letting both of us fuck you."

"Both," she whined, frustrated that she couldn't move like she wanted to. "Both inside me. Please!"

Killian groaned. "Oh, you are a dirty one, aren't you?" He thrust harder, deeper, his hips striking the hot stinging flesh of her ass. Emma screamed, painfully close to another orgasm. It washed over her in a rush, her body overloaded with stimuli. Killian had to summon all his self-control not to follow her. There was nothing better than climaxing inside his wife's needy sex.

Emma sagged against him, heart pounding. Her wrists and knees were starting to hurt from the ropes, silk or not. As she came down from her high, they untied her with Killian allowing her to stretch out on her belly. Hands glided over her skin, with so much tenderness she wanted to weep. Together, they rubbed oil into her skin, soothing her reddened flesh.

It was arousing, but much more gradual than before. They were content to simply touch her body, show her without words how much they loved her. Once she was utterly relaxed, Killian gingerly spread her cheeks. Liam circled her puckered flesh with his index finger, gratified when he heard Emma moan. Oil was replaced with lube as he diligently worked to prep her.

"Can you get up on your knees, lass?"

"Mmhmm." She moved, forcing her ass into the air. A kiss was pressed between her shoulder blades and she hummed happily. She loved having her ass played with. "Hmm, that's amazing."

"You like this?"

"Oh yeah."

Killian glanced over at the mirror; were there more people there now? It was difficult to tell. All seemed riveted, if a wee bit jealous. His chest swelled with pride; they were doing these incredible things to their wife. Them and no one else. Ever. "Come here, darling."

Emma pushed herself up, Killian knelt in front of her. He kissed her deeply, coaxing her hand around his shaft. She stroked him slowly, knowing she would feel his impressive girth inside her again very soon.

"Look at them, love," he whispered against her lips. "See how jealous they are that we get to have you."

She glanced out of the corner of her eye; all those people! God, it only made her burn hotter. "Please," she whined, rolling her hips against Liam's hand. "Fuck me. Fuck me in front of all these people. God, right now!"

"As you wish."

Emma wet her lips as Killian lifted her off the bed. They hadn't brought their swing; they were going to have to do this the old fashioned way. With Killian in front and Liam behind, they lifted her into Killian's arms and guided her onto his swollen cock. She moaned as he stretched her; the angle was incredible. She bounced on him for a minute, allowing her body to adjust to his girth. Liam fingered her ass, wanting her to be as ready as possible. But she was impatient.

"Now," she demanded. "Fuck me now!"

"Fucking hell." Liam swore as he hastily coated his cock liberally with lube. "Hold her still."

Emma clung to Killian's neck, breathing as evenly as she could as Liam pushed inside. They'd done this many times, but each one was different. The connection they shared was more potent when they were together like this. Once he was fully seated, she let out a long low moan.

"Alright, lass?"

"Yes, yes, please move!"

Liam grunted; she was _so tight._ They held her between them, legs spread, giving her what she craved at last. Emma held on as best she could, trusting them not to drop her. It felt incredible, their long thick cocks stroking her insides, gravity forcing them to bottom out. Skin slapped against skin, the room filled with unintelligible sounds as they got lost in each other, seeking that one perfect high.

"Touch yourself," Killian begged, hovering on the edge. "Need to feel you come."

Emma obeyed blindly, shuddering as she touched her clit. She felt him climax first, his ecstatic moan sending her over the edge. Hot wet spurts of his seed filled her, her clenching muscles milking him thoroughly. Liam rested his hands under her ass, rocking into her hard until he too shattered. He trembled from head to toe as he pulsed within her, pure bliss flowing through his veins.

It was a moment none of them would ever forget.

Emma felt utterly sapped; she was asleep before they boys could get her to the bed. They flopped down with her. Liam put the mirror and cover back up; the show was over. It was an amazing experience, but now was the time to take care of Emma.

They watched Emma sleep, drifting in and out themselves for over an hour. Killian eventually got up and cleaned Emma up, so they could tuck her under the covers. Serenade didn't have a separate room for aftercare like Cedér did, but as long as there was a bed, it was all they needed.

Emma stirred as they were tucking her in. "What's going on?"

"We're putting you in bed, sweetheart," Liam murmured, holding her against his chest. "You're exhausted."

She snuggled into him; he smelled good. "Worth it."

"Yeah?"

She nodded sleepily. "Love you."

"Love you too, my darling." As gently as he could, he laid her in the center of the bed. Killian was already there; she hummed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How's our best girl?"

"Sleepy," she said honestly.

"Me too." He kissed her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, Emma."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Killian. Love you."

She was asleep before he could reply. "I love you too, Emma. Always."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** And so we've come to the end of Book 4. The SJT's adventures will continue though! (After this chapter, they better!) Please don't hurt me; I think some of you suspected something like this was coming. PS if you were looking for some OQ action, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I have greater respect for timelines.

 **Chapter 19**

"Here you go, love."

Emma smiled as she accepted the mug. "Thanks, babe." She sipped at the coffee Killian gave her, allowing the caffeine to arouse her senses. She'd been sleeping a lot since they returned from Serenade; the evening as well and truly wiped her out. In the very best way, but still. She was tired of sleeping and lounging about. She wanted to spend time with her boys. They only had so much of it before going home.

"You don't have to get up, you know," Liam said, settling beside her. Emma tucked her feet under her and snuggled against him. Liam smiled as he wrapped his arm across her shoulders; she was just so damn cute.

"It sounds crazy, but I don't want to spend our last couple of days entirely in bed."

"Sounds like heaven to me, love."

"Not if I'm sleeping all the time."

"You're quite adorable when you're sleeping."

"Does the fact that we're married make that not creepy?"

Killian laid his brother's cup on the table and sat on Emma's other side. "Like you've never watched us sleep."

Emma blushed. "Alright, guilty."

"So, what are you complaining about?"

"Complaining? Who said I was complaining?" She took another sip of her coffee, the brown liquid not warming her nearly as much as the men surrounding her. "Merely making an observation."

"Sure, you were."

"Hungry?" Liam asked.

"Actually, yeah. Starving."

They ordered some brunch and waited. Killian got out Emma's iPad and started to read aloud, just for something to do. She loved the sound of his voice. It was melodic and rich and relaxing; between that and Liam's strong arms holding her, she found herself drifting off again. When their meal arrived, Liam gently shook her awake. "Food's here, Emma."

"Hmm, finally." She arranged her robe back into something presentable, her stomach growling. "I feel like I could eat a horse."

"You were exhausted, darling," Killian said with a soft smile. "It's no wonder."

"And who made me that way?"

"We did," he said proudly. Their evening at Serenade was everything he'd imagined and more. He truly was the luckiest bloke in the entire world. Well, he and his brother. They were equally lucky to have found Emma.

The spark in his eye sent a shiver through her. She could almost still feel them under her skin. It was without a doubt one of the greatest nights of her life. "Don't get smug, buddy."

"Why not?"

"Because this girl controls whether or not you get lucky."

"Good point." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Have I mentioned that I love you today?"

She pretended to be coy. "Why no, Commander Jones, you have not."

"Well, I do. I love you, Emma Swan-Jones."

She curled her fingers into his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips lingered on his, warmth flowing through her. God, she loved kissing him.

It took all his willpower not to drag her into his lap. She'd spent much of the time since returning to the hotel sleeping, not that he was complaining. Emma deserved to rest and relax. That didn't mean she stopped being the sexiest woman he'd ever met.

"Where's my kiss?"

Emma smiled as she released Killian and turned. Liam was smiling, teasing her, but she kissed him anyway. His tongue stroked hers sinfully; another frisson of desire slid through her. She was half tempted to say the hell with breakfast when her belly complained again. "Damn."

"You need to eat, sweetheart," Liam whispered.

"Rain check?"

"Definitely."

As they ate, the conversation turned to home. This trip had been needed, relaxing and refreshing, but they were all ready to go home. Emma thought she might be missing London even more than they were. The boys seemed to be content to simply be wherever she was, which was something Emma had never experienced before. She felt the same way about them, but she wanted _their_ space. The home they'd built together. The boys often told her that the townhouse hadn't become a home until she moved in. She sometimes wondered if that was true; it felt like home to her the moment she stepped inside. She smiled to herself; they'd certainly made her feel _very_ welcome.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"No, I'm not."

Liam's hand slid over her back. "Tell us?"

"It's really nothing. Stupid random thought."

"Please?" Killian coaxed, his hand joining Liam's, drawing circles over her warm back.

She leaned into their touch, stretching her arms over her head. It gave them a peak down her robe, but that was the point. She was through sleeping, resting, or whatever noble nonsense they were thinking about. Her appointment at the spa was later in the afternoon and while she was grateful for the gift, she wanted something else. "I was just thinking about home."

"What about it?"

"How I felt at home the moment I walked into your house."

"Truly?"

"Yeah. I was scared to admit it at the time."

"To be fair, you were taking a pretty big risk, coming all the way across the ocean for two guys you barely knew."

Emma cocked her head at Liam. "You know what? I wouldn't change a single thing. Even when I was scared, I knew I was safe with you. I just didn't want to admit it."

"We are so thankful you took the chance on us, darling."

"Me too." She leaned in and brushed her lips over Liam's, sighing as his hands went from relaxing to needy. She hummed as he tugged on her hair, coaxing her closer. Emma moved, straddling his thigh. She cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss, moaning as he slowly untied her robe.

Killian scooted closer, groaning as she reached for him. "Emma?"

"I want you," she whispered, dragging his hand to her breast. He stroked her nipple, breath hitching as he brought it to full hardness. Emma slithered out of the robe, her hands cupping their cheeks. "Please."

"Bloody hell, I love you," Liam groaned, ducking to suck at her breast. Emma keened, arching into him. Killian quickly followed suit, sending fresh waves of lust straight to her aching core. She could still feel echoes of her spanking, but it only fueled her need. She craved all the things they made her feel.

"Fuck, that feels good," she breathed. Their hot wet tongues lashed over the hard peaks, driving her crazy. "Please don't stop."

Liam moaned, wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking hard. His hand slid between her wet thighs, teasing her swollen clit. Emma shuddered in his arms, her fingers gripping his hair. "Too much?" They'd been rough with her body less than forty-eight hours ago; he didn't want to take advantage of her or hurt her.

"No, fuck no." She grabbed his wrist, urging him on. "Please touch me. I love your hands on my body."

Killian pushed himself up, peeling off his shirt. He ran his hands over her shoulders and back, pressing harder each time, making her moan. "Like this?"

Rough palms rubbed deliciously against her skin. "Yes, _yes_."

Liam ran his hand down her belly, relishing the wanton way she writhed in his lap. God, she was beautiful. He kissed down her sternum, wet open mouthed kisses as his fingers stroked her slowly. "So wet, wife."

She whined, the tease not quite enough. Yet, she didn't want it to end. She never wanted it to end. There was nothing as perfect as their touch. "More, Liam. Please."

"Not yet." He pressed two fingers inside her, pumping slowly. He grunted as she slammed her lips to his, trying to grind over his hand. "Patience, sweetheart."

"Patience is overrated."

The boys both laughed. "We'll remember that the next time we tie you up."

Emma smirked. "Not if I tie you up first."

"Saucy minx." Liam kissed her hard, sliding his thumb over her clit. "Still okay?"

She shivered. "Yes, very okay." Killian's hands found her ass, giving it as squeeze. Emma keened. "Oh."

"Emma?"

"Don't stop. Please don't."

"Sore?"

"No. Someone took very good care of me."

"Hmm, who could that be?"

Emma twisted and pulled Killian in for a sloppy kiss. His hands glided over her chest, pawing at her breasts, getting hungrier for her by the moment. "My amazing fantastic husbands."

"You were spectacular," he growled, recalling the sight of his wife tied up and writhing, trembling with pleasure as they spanked her delectable flesh. "Did you enjoy yourself, darling wife?"

She nodded. "God yes."

"Did you get what you craved?" Liam asked, pressing his fingers deeper inside her. "You were so fucking gorgeous."

"It was fucking incredible, Liam. Loved every second."

"Everyone saw you," he growled, sliding in a third finger. Emma cried out, trying to bounce faster, that perfect ball of need coiling tighter in her belly. "All those people watched us fuck you, lass. Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes!" Her orgasm crashed into her, her walls spasming around his clever fingers. They held her as she climaxed, drinking in her pleasure. She dug her fingers into Liam's shoulders, frustrated by the t-shirt he still wore. She rode it out, wave after wave washing through her. "Oh my god, please, please," she gasped, still hungry. "I need someone inside me. Please!"

"Take her, brother," Liam groaned. He kissed her deeply, then gasped as she took his wet fingers into her mouth. Emma sucked at his flesh greedily as Killian moved behind her. She heard him struggling with his boxers, growling in frustration as he tried to get them off.

Once his cock was free, Killian ground it against her ass, grabbing her shoulders to guide her to him. "Spread your legs, love."

Emma did as he bid, moaning loudly as his cock penetrated her. She was still a little sore from Serenade, but she wasn't about to complain. Not when he felt so fucking good. She kissed Liam, sliding her tongue over his sinfully as Killian took her slowly. "Fuck, _fuck."_

"Does he feel good, darling?"

"So good, Liam. Every inch feels so good."

"Bloody hell, woman."

"You love it," she teased, her words melting into another moan. "Fuck, that's good, Killian. Just like that."

"Hold her, Liam."

Emma felt Liam's strong arms wrap around her, holding her steady as Killian bucked into her harder and faster. She buried her face in his neck, breathing in the heady scent of Liam and sex as Killian took her. She loved when they were like this, the trust and closeness all three shared. The love the brothers had for each other was unique; it was the only way they could share her like this. She was so thankful for them; she couldn't imagine her life without either of them. They were the pieces that made her whole.

Killian squeezed her hips, relishing her little cries and mewls of pleasure. "So tight and wet," he grunted. "So perfect."

"Make me come," Emma pleaded. "Please!"

He couldn't resist her. Killian reached around and rubbed her swollen clit roughly, determined to drag her over the edge with him. She climaxed moments before he did, her walls fluttering along his shaft as they rode it out together. Emma's back arched, endorphins rushing through her, a litany of cries tumbling from her lips. She felt him follow her in oblivion, bathing her walls in his seed.

"So fucking perfect," Liam growled as he watched his wife orgasm. He could never get enough of that sight.

Emma panted, not quite sated. She would not be complete until Liam was there with her, inside her, claiming her as Killian did. "Liam, need you. Please."

He brought her lips to his, kissing her thoroughly. "Love you, Emma."

She started to reply but she was cut off by him crushing her to his chest. Killian must have moved because nothing stopped Liam from flipping her over, so she was hanging over the edge of the couch. Liam knelt and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her up. Emma reached for the edge of the couch, using it as an anchor as Liam took her in one deep thrust. She cried out, pleasure spiking through her.

Liam groaned; she felt amazing. Swollen and hot and wet, freshly fucked. It was delicious having her like this, needy and wanton and hungry. He moved slowly at first, reveling in her tight sheath around his cock. "Emma, my sweet Emma," he hissed, rocking into her.

"Yes, yes!"

Liam held her by the hips, watching as her breasts bounced. She writhed and moaned, so eager for him. He bent over, mouth hot on her skin, his thumb seeking her clit. She jerked when he found it, her body coiling for another orgasm. Liam tumbled over the edge first, grunting as he spilled inside her. His high triggered hers, her body finally getting what it craved. Liam fell against her, both panting harshly. She wove her fingers into his hair, her other hand seeking Killian's. He squeezed her fingers lovingly, touched by the way she loved them.

They remained that way until Liam's breathing evened out. He gently lifted Emma back onto the couch and went to get something to clean her up. She leaned against Killian's shoulder, humming in content.

"How do you feel now, love?"

"Happy."

"I am very pleased to hear it."

"Also, ready to go home."

"Me too, darling."

She sighed as Liam slid a warm damp cloth between her thighs. "Alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fantastic."

He brought her robe up to wrap around her. She smiled her thanks. "What would you like to do today?"

"I'm cool with staying in. Since I've got an appointment later and all. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"This gift is for you, sweetheart," Killian said, squeezing her shoulder. "We'd just get in the way."

"No, you wouldn't."

"You're not heartily sick of us yet?" Liam asked with a smile.

She laid her hand on his thigh. "I did promise forever, didn't I?"

"Aye, love, you did."

"This may come as a shock to you, but I meant it."

"As did we, Mrs. Jones. As did we."

* * *

"See you in a few hours," Killian said, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks again for this," she replied, throwing her arms around him. "You guys are the best."

"You deserve it." He kissed her quickly, then released her. She moved to hug Liam, snatching a kiss from him as well.

"Enjoy yourself," Liam said. "We'll be waiting."

"I know." That made all the difference. Knowing that no matter where she went, she was always going to come home to them. Emma gave them a little wave as she got in the car. Her boys had gone so far as to hire a driver to take her to and from her appointment. It was very sweet.

It was a mid afternoon in Manhattan; she knew from experience they would likely be in traffic for a bit. Luckily for her, her phone rang. She smiled as she answered. "Hey."

"Emma! How's New York?"

"Good, Mary Margaret. We're ready to come home though."

"Speaking of, David and I just got back from your place. It looks great!" The trio had asked their friends to check on the work to their townhouse while they were out of town.

"I can't wait to see it."

Mary Margaret giggled. "I'll bet."

"Hey! Are you _judging_ us?"

"No!" Mary Margaret sounded horrified. "No, Emma, of course not. Just don't tell Ruby what you've got in there or you'll never hear the end of it."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right." They'd made some improvements that went beyond simply obtaining more storage space or renovating their bathroom. Since they were having the work done anyway…why not? Emma still wasn't sure if they were ever going to find a place like Cedér or Serenade in London, so she liked the idea of them having their own space to play in. "Anything else going on?"

"I think I might have my bridesmaids dresses picked out?"

"Really?" That was a much longer ordeal than Emma expected. Although, there was a time when she wondered if she'd even get to be in her friend's wedding.

"Now, just so you know, you have final say on them," Mary Margaret hedged. "I won't make you wear anything you hate."

"So you keep saying. Should I be worried?"

"No! At least I hope not."

"I'm kidding, Mary Margaret. It's your day. Stop worrying."

"You've met my mother, Emma."

"True." She paused. "Is everything else okay? Anyone bothering you guys?"

"They did for the first couple of days after you left; no one knew where you were! We didn't say anything, of course. But they lost interest pretty quick."

"I wish they'd lose interest in us."

"One day they will, Emma."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure."

"You have to believe that things will get better."

"I know. And it's not all bad. At least we have each other."

"And you have us. Your friends are all rooting for you guys."

"Thanks, Mary Margaret. Say hi to the gang for us. We'll be home soon."

"I will, Emma. Be safe, okay?"

"We will." She hung up and leaned back in her seat. It would be good to be home. She was nervous and excited about the changes to their townhouse; she hoped it didn't change the homey feel it had. The boys liked to joke about it being a bachelor pad, but she'd never thought that, even when she first moved in. Over the last year if filled up with little mementos and photos of their life together; it became the home she'd always dreamed about as a child.

A home that one day they could raise their own children in.

Cars and buildings passed in a blur; she wasn't really paying much attention. She didn't need to. This city, as much fun as they'd had, wasn't home. It never had been for her. It was simply another stop along the way.

Emma fished her iPad out of her bag and went back to her reading. It was a good thing she never got motion sickness. Reading was one of the few things she could do alone that no one would think she was weird or crazy. It was something she did a lot before she got into a real relationship. Fortunately, her boys were big readers too; they'd found a way to enjoy it together.

She never saw the car coming.

Screeching metal, burning rubber. Emma was thrown forward in the back seat; her seat belt caught her hard in the chest, knocking the breath from her lungs. She was dazed, confused; she was caught in the belt! She still wasn't sure what had happened, but everything in her was screaming for her to get out. _Now._ Emma grunted, struggling against the nylon. The buckle was jammed! That was when she began to panic. Emma yanked hard on the buckle, but it refused to budge. She tried crawling out from under the nylon belt, but it was too tight.

More screeching! Emma's head snapped up just in time to see the second car coming right for her! "Shit!" She screamed and struggled but it was no use. The second car slammed into them, jarring the car violently. Emma hit her head against the edge of the door and everything went black.

* * *

"What the hell _happened_ here?" Mulan surveyed the scene, the three piles of smoking metal that were once cars. Well, one of them was a truck. The perplexing part was the lack of casualties. The driver of the Lexus was currently being tended to by paramedics, but he was the only one. The others seemed to have vanished into thin air. She had teams canvassing the area; there had to be more people that needed medical attention.

"Ma'am? We found this." An officer handed her a ladies crossover bag. Mulan put on some gloves before she handled it. "There's a cracked iPad too."

"Get the tech guys on it."

"Already done, ma'am."

Mulan dug into the bag, searching for something that could lead her to its owner. The driver said he was taking someone to a spa; she sent a team out there to investigate. There wasn't much more than a wallet inside, but that was all she needed. In addition, she found two passports: an American one issued to an Emma Swan and a British one issued to an Emma Swan-Jones. Married? Dual citizen, perhaps? Why did that name sound familiar? She couldn't place the photo, but it was definitely the same woman. Blonde. Pretty. _That_ narrowed the field, she thought.

A check of the ID and credit cards confirmed that it all belonged to this Emma person. "Drake, find out everything you can about an Emma Swan." Mulan paused. "Add Emma Swan-Jones to that list. I want to know everything there is to know."

"Yes, ma'am!" Her partner hurried off, already on his phone. Mulan started to go around to the witnesses herself, showing the mystery woman's photo. None of them recognized her. It was a long shot, but she had to try.

"Detective?"

"Yes?"

"You gotta see this."

"What is it?"

"Security footage from the bank across the street."

"Great." Finally, something that could provide some clarity. Mulan bent over the screen of the tablet, glancing briefly at the time stamp. 1:33:54, one minute before the crash. "Play it."

It was all there in terrifying detail. Mulan had seen her fair share of accidents in her time as a cop, but she'd never seen anything quite like this. The Lexus seemed to be driving along normally, minding its own business. It moved into the intersection on a green light when a huge ass Escalade came gunning for it out of nowhere. There was no mistake, no _accident._ The larger vehicle came directly for the Lexus. The Lexus careened across the intersection and slammed into another car. There was no sound, but Mulan could imagine well enough. It must have been terrifying. She could just make out someone in the back of the Lexus struggling to get out. Thirty seconds later, _another_ vehicle came in from the left of the screen, a truck this time, slamming into the Lexus on the driver's side. To kill the driver? It was an odd angle to hit if you were doing it on purpose. Unless…yes, someone was pulling the woman out of the back of the car! She appeared unconscious with a nasty gash on her head.

The question was: where were they now?

* * *

"Damn it." Liam growled in frustration, annoyed with himself. It was his curse to be somewhat of a perfectionist. Ever since Emma had gifted him his new guitar, he'd been slowly working his way back to his earlier proficiency. Maybe even get a little better? Emma promised she would sing for them, if he played for her. He wanted to. But there was some piece of him that was still a little afraid of making a fool of himself. He thought he'd left that all behind him, years ago.

"You're being too hard on yourself, Liam," Killian said from across the room. "As usual."

"Stuff it, brother."

"Emma's not going to care if you miss a chord or two, you know. She probably won't even notice."

"I'll notice."

"Which is why you need to lighten up. No one's perfect."

Liam groaned. "I don't even know why I'm bothering."

"Because deep down it's something you love. And it's rubbish that you had to give it up."

"A lot of things in life are rubbish."

Killian cracked a smile. "True. But we managed to find a few things that aren't."

"Still not sure how that happened."

"Same, brother, same."

Liam stretched his arms over his head, trying to work out the kinks in his back. Perhaps he should have gone with Emma. Although, he had to admit a massage from his loving wife was infinitely preferable to that of a stranger. Maybe it was time for a break. He could get a head start on the packing; they were due to fly back to London tomorrow.

He had no way of knowing their entire life was about to get turned upside down. Again.

The knock startled them both; Killian got to the door first. A striking Asian woman dressed in a business suit greeted him. "May I help you?"

"Are you Captain Jones?"

"Commander Jones. The captain is my brother. What's going on?"

Liam appeared, just behind Killian. "I actually need to talk to both of you," the woman said. "NYPD." She flashed her badge and Killian felt his stomach lurch. "May I come in?"

"Why?" Liam demanded.

Sympathy shined in her features. "Please. It's important. It's regarding Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan-Jones," Killian snapped. He turned, shoving his way past his brother. Whatever was going on, he knew it couldn't be anything good. Already his mind was trying to rebel, to protect itself with anger. He knew it, but he could not stop it. He didn't want to stop it.

Liam understood his brother's outburst; it bothered him too when people tried to denigrate what they had together. "Come in, Officer…"

"It's Detective Fa," Mulan replied. "Chief detective of the 36th Precinct."

"Detective," Liam corrected himself. "Has something happened to Emma?" He didn't like this. Something was very wrong. But he had to stay calm. For Emma's sake. For Killian's.

Mulan entered the room, spotting the open journal and the guitar. She didn't know what she expected; certainly not for them to appear so _normal._ She'd done some research on her way over here; some of what she read was shocking. Even for a New Yorker. But the more she read, the more she admired their courage. It took a lot of strength to live an unconventional life. "Maybe you should sit down."

Liam shook his head. "Just tell us."

"Where is she?" Killian demanded. "I swear if you Yanks have hurt her…"

"That's just it. Your…wife is missing."

Liam frowned. "What do you mean, _missing?"_

"The car she was riding in was in an accident."

Killian stared. This could not be happening. "An accident? Where? Where is she?"

"There was only one casualty in the wreckage."

"What _wreckage?"_ Liam was on the verge of panic, all kinds of horrible images appearing in his mind. Emma. Oh god, _Emma._ He sank into a chair, too stunned to stand. This couldn't be happening again. It _couldn't._

"Witnesses and video indicate that the Lexus she was in was struck twice. First by a car that appears to have struck it deliberately. We're not sure why the second car—a truck actually—hit it again, gunning for the driver's seat."

Killian couldn't think about what kind of injuries she might have sustained. He needed to know what she was. He needed to hold her. "That doesn't explain where Emma _is."_

Mulan knew there was no easy way to say this. She'd dealt with her fair share of missing persons cases; they were _all_ hard. No amount of training could possibly prepare someone to deal with angry and upset loved ones. She looked directly at the younger Jones. "We don't know. The video we found showed unidentified persons dragging her from the wreckage. She appeared to be unconscious. But after they placed her in an unmarked car, we lost them."

Killian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean, lost?"

"I have officers canvassing the surrounding blocks; we're tracking down the traffic cam footage. I assure you, we are going all we can to find her. But I need some information from you. Anything you think would be helpful in the search."

Liam was recovering quickly. Emma needed them; they had to be strong for her. Like she was for them. "Of course, Detective, whatever you need."

Mulan got out her notebook. "Let's start simple. Why was she in the car? Where was she going?" She knew that already, but in her experience, no detail was too small.

"It was part of our Valentine's gift. She was on her way to the spa for the day."

Mulan wrote that down, including the name of the spa and the number. Drake was checking into it. But they needed to corroborate the driver's story. "How long have you been in New York?"

"A little over a week," Killian said. "We were supposed to fly home tomorrow. But if you think we're leaving without Emma…"

"We're doing everything we can to bring her back."

"You'll excuse me if we don't take your word for it."

Liam rose and rested his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Brother. We're going to find her. Breathe. She needs us now."

Killian leaned on his brother, fear forming a pit in his stomach. "We can't lose her, Liam."

"We won't. We're going to find her and bring her home." He pulled his brother into a hug, not caring about the detective observing them. They were stronger together. "What else do you need from us, Detective?"

So they went through it. The brothers answered every question the detective had, as best they could. Why they'd come to New York, how they'd managed to send Emma's things back to London. People they met, places they visited. Killian silently gaged the detective for signs of judgment, but he didn't see any. She was very professional. Not even mention of Serenade seemed to phase her.

"Is there anything else? Did she see any old friends? Anything like that?"

"If you knew her, you'd know it's very difficult to earn Emma's trust. She didn't have friends before she came to live with us."

"What about that Graham bloke?" Killian asked. He'd thought there was something sketchy about the man the moment they met.

Mulan frowned. "Graham? As in Graham Humbert?"

"You know him?"

"Not well. But I'll be sure to follow up with him. See if he knows anything. You said they didn't part on amicable terms?"

Liam scowled, recalling the way Graham had groped Emma the night he found her again. "Man is lecher," he spat. "The first time I saw him he was trying to feel her up, not caring who she was."

 _Typical,_ Mulan thought. She'd heard rumors about Humbert, but since he wasn't in her precinct, she never followed up. She felt bad about that now. "Tell me what happened."

They told the story of the unpleasant encounter, taking pride in the way Emma had handled it. "Is there anything we can do?" Killian demanded. "Neither of us are good at simply sitting around."

Mulan thought. There wasn't anything they could do, but who was she to tell them no? "We have some mugshots you could go through," she said carefully. "You might recognize someone from Emma's past."

"Of course, Detective." Liam took down the information for the 36th Precinct. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Once the Detective left, Liam sank back into the chair, running his fingers through his hair. "How is this happening?"

Killian knelt at his brother's side. "I know, Liam. It doesn't feel real."

Liam stared at the ring on his finger, the three strands of gold that symbolized their trio. The love they had for one another. "We have to find her. We need her."

"Aye, we do." Killian squeezed Liam's hand. "Like you said, we have to be strong for her." Killian left Liam to his thoughts and went to get his phone. They needed to alert their superiors; they wouldn't be going back home until Emma was found. But even before that, he had another call to make.

"Hello, mate! Is America that boring that yer callin' me?"

"Hi, Will."

Will immediately sobered. "What's wrong?"

Killian leaned against the wall, the weight of his grief deep against his shoulders. "It's Emma, Will. She's missing."

Will stopped in his tracks, confused. "Missin'? Wha do ya mean, missin'?"

"A police officer was just here. Says she was in an accident and someone _took_ her!" His throat closed up, a sob threatening to come out.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, mate. We're gonna get her back, yeah? I'll be there on the first plane."

Relief washed over him. "You don't have to do that."

"Don't care. Doin' it anyway, you ponce." Will saw with his own eyes how devastated Emma was when the brothers were missing, then later in the hospital. She was important to Killian, therefore she was important to him. His best friend was in trouble; Will needed to be there. "Just tell me where you are and everything you know."

Killian explained as best he could. He saw Liam on the phone too, calling their other friends, perhaps? He hoped so. They needed all the help they could get.

Liam hung up, not really feeling cheered. Not that he expected Regina to be Miss Congeniality. The woman was prickly at the best of times. Still, she was a friend of sorts. Plus, they might be in need of her legal advice. He was pleasantly surprised by how quickly she agreed to come. It actually gave him a bit of hope. Regina had been in their corner from day one. First, because of her diligence to her clients, but later because of friendship.

Liam flipped through his contacts. Should he call anyone else? He heard Killian talking to Will and suddenly, he knew who he needed to speak to. It was late in London, but if he knew Victor, he was probably still up. "Hey Liam," Victor said, sounding sleepy.

"Sorry, mate. Did I wake you?"

"No, no. I'm just getting home. Long day at the hospital."

"Sorry. I can call back."

"You wouldn't call me this late on a whim, Liam. What's up?"

Liam leaned back in the chair. "Emma's missing, Victor."

That got his friend's attention. "Missing? What? How? When?"

"Just a little while ago, apparently. The police came by to ask us some questions. The car she was in had an accident and people snatched her before the police could get there."

"I'm sorry, man. Is there anything we can do?"

Liam sighed. "I don't see how. I just needed to tell someone. Killian and I…we're not doing well."

"Liam, I can't even _imagine_ what you're going through. If anything happened to Ruby…" Then Victor had a thought. "Listen, I'll fill in the gang. I've got some leave saved up. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Victor, you don't have…"

"We are your friends. We were there for Emma, now we're going to be there for you. No arguments, Liam Jones."

"Aye aye, sir." Liam scrubbed his hand over his face. "Thanks, mate. Really."

"You've always been there for me, Liam. Not only that, but there's no way in hell Ruby and Mary Margaret are gonna let us sit this one out."

Liam actually laughed. "True. Face it, mate, we're whipped."

"I wouldn't say that. We just don't want to sleep on the couch!"

"Too true. Thanks, Victor. Seriously."

Killian was waiting when he hung up. "Will's on his way."

"I just talked to Victor. He's gonna let the others know. We should expect them too."

Killian sighed. His chest still hurt; it would as long as Emma was missing. He would not relax until he had she in his arms again. He knew Liam felt the same. It was written all over his brother's face, even if Liam tried to hide it. They needed each other more than ever. "Come on, brother. Let's go to the precinct and find our wife."

Liam grabbed his brother's hand, allowing Killian to help him up. "Aye, brother. Let's go get her."

* * *

Regina scowled, awkwardly reaching under her bottom. What was she sitting on? A hard yank revealed a beaded rattle. "What the hell?"

"Oh sorry!" a young mother cried. "Zack must have tossed it. Thanks for finding it."

Regina felt awkward as she handed the disgusting toy over, plastering a smile on her face. "No problem." Great, there was an infant on board. That was just great.

"This seat taken?"

She looked up, startled. Oh. _Oh._ What was _he_ doing here? "Ah, no. Hi, Robin."

Robin smiled. When he realized Regina was on this same flight, he charmed the flight attendant into letting him change seats. Will wasn't too happy, but he couldn't pass this opportunity up. He and Regina had enjoyed a lovely coffee date, but he was starting to get the feeling she was avoiding him. Why, he had no idea. He thought they'd had a nice time, but every time he called she begged off claiming to be busy.

He felt like a ponce seeing to his own love life while his friends were struggling, but there wasn't anything he could do until the plane landed in New York. So, he didn't think they would be too upset if he spend the time getting to know Ms. Regina Mills a bit better. "Something tells me we're on the plane for the same unpleasant reason," he said quietly, settling in beside her. It was a red eye flight from Heathrow to JFK; it was emptier than he expected. He was just thankful Will had called him. Robin didn't hesitate; he still felt like he owned Emma a great deal. She saved his career. More importantly, she showed him that his feud with Nottingham was ridiculous and the worm wasn't worth Robin's time.

What kind of man would he be if he didn't support friends in need?

Regina glanced around but nodded. She couldn't figure out what Robin of all people was doing on this plane. "It was the only flight I could get," she replied. It was late when Liam called; she hadn't even bothered to call Sydney and berate him to get her a flight. She did it all by herself. She left a message for him and packed a bag. She didn't know how long she would be gone.

"Have you heard anything?"

Regina shook her head. "Not since Liam called. I'm planning on going to see this so-called detective the moment we land."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"My friend is _missing_ ," Regina said, as if Robin was being deliberately obtuse. She looked at her watch. "It's been over twelve hours. They always say the first twenty-four are the most crucial."

"Someone's been watching the telly."

"Why are you even here, Hood? Shouldn't you be off sailing somewhere?"

Perhaps this was a mistake. Regina was prickly, certainly, but he'd never seen her like this. Then again, he didn't know her that well. He considered simply cutting his losses and going back to his original seat when the safety belt light came on. He was stuck.

They sat in in uncomfortable silence as the flight attendants went through the preflight speech about safety and exits; Regina ignored them in favor of willing the plane in to the air. She wasn't afraid to fly, not by a long shot; she just wasn't expecting the added stress of having _Robin_ right next to her. Why didn't he get the message? Although, to be fair, she wasn't quite sure what message she was trying to send. She didn't want to admit that she liked him. A lot.

It was too much for her to deal with right now. This was why she fought all her life to remain aloof, detached. When she first took the Joneses on as clients, she never expected them to become such a big part of her life. Regina had her own sense of justice; when Emma begged her for help, she couldn't in good conscience refuse. Regina wasn't that kind of person.

It was the only legacy she had from her father.

Still, that fateful decision turned Regina's life upside down. She moved from her peaceful English town to the hustle and bustle of London. She was surprised at how much she thrived on it, surprised and more than a little wary. Her mother disowned her when Regina chose to study law and make her own way in the world. It might have been easier to rely on her mother's contacts and go into the world of finance, but Regina had always hated it. She hated what the greed had done to her mother, how it destroyed their family.

She swore she would never make the same mistakes.

Regina hadn't gotten into the law to make money. Yes, she was more well off now than she had been two years ago, but she wasn't concerned about that. She dressed well because it was the first step in getting people to respect you. Her clothes reflected her attitude to the law: crisp, businesslike and black and white. The only indulgence she allowed herself were little pops of red; it was secretly her favorite color. She fought day and night to do right by her clients; she didn't have the patience for incompetence or laziness. If she came off a brusque and demanding, so be it. There were too many people relying on her.

Regina felt her iron control slipping. She'd allowed Emma and those Jones boys a tender place in her heart; they'd become _friends._ Regina was still figuring out what that meant; she'd never been good at making friends. Emma had been kind to her, inviting Regina into her home, even outside of business. Regina bore silent witness to some of the trio's highest and lowest points; she felt protective of them. She had ever since that naval officer had talked down to them the very first time Regina confronted them about getting Emma into the hospital after the explosion. What gave him the right? What gave anyone the right to judge how other people lived their lives? It disgusted her and made her more determined to help.

Regina had no idea what would happen when this plane landed. She was terrified for Emma and that only scared her more. Regina was never afraid. Not in law school at her first mock trial. Not at her first deposition, nor her first confrontation with a judge. Not facing hundred of cameras and schooling the British public on their own laws. Fear was an unfamiliar emotion and she didn't handle it well.

It was why Robin made her so uncomfortable. He was trying to see the woman behind the mask and she wasn't sure he would like what he found there. Sometimes she wasn't sure she liked that person. Being friends with Emma and her boys made her want to try and be the kind of person she secretly always wanted to be. She just wasn't sure she could do it.

Now her friend was in danger and Regina really, really _hated_ feeling helpless.

Once the plane reached cruising altitude, she hoped she might fall asleep, sleep away her anxiety. She hated feeling like this. But it only made her more irritable. The intermittent whimpering and wailing of the child she'd seen earlier didn't help. The parents seemed to be at a loss, whispering and jiggling the child to get it to relax. Why did anyone want to have one of those things?

Beside her, Robin appeared perfectly at ease. His handsome face was in repose, relaxed; his eyes were closed. Regina didn't think he was sleeping though. Avoiding her? Possibly. Why did that bother her so much? He was certainly free to do what he wanted. They'd been on one coffee date.

So, what if it had been the most she smiled in years? Regina didn't do relationships. Ever. Not since Daniel.

There was a small twenty-minute stretch where Regina thought she might sleep. The pictures on the magazine she pretended to read swam together; she actually did nod off for a moment. Then the cranky infant started to fuss again, and she woke with an angry huff.

"Can't they shut that brat up?" she muttered, mostly to herself. Who in their right mind took an infant on a transcontinental flight?

She was so annoyed that she barely registered Robin's departure. The seat belt lights had gone off an hour ago; still he hadn't moved from her side. At first, she simply assumed he was going to the bathroom, but she distinctly heard his warm rich voice whispering. Against her better judgment, she turned, her jaw dropping in shock.

Robin—still in his uniform—stood in the middle of the aisle, rocking the colicky infant. Within seconds, the baby calmed, one tiny fist wrapped firmly around Robin's finger. Regina swore she heard humming, but it was hard to distinguish it from the ambient noise in the cabin.

"Thank you," the exhausted mother gushed, collapsing back into her seat. "He's usually not this fussy but it seems he hates planes…"

"He should be fine for now. I'll come by again before we land. He's adorable." Robin smiled down at the mother and Regina felt something twist in her chest. _For Christ's sake, Regina,_ she thought to herself. _Get a grip._ _A man with a baby isn't that impressive._

Regina just didn't get the fascination. When she was in college, she'd been forced to listen to the girls in her sorority (her mother made her join, Regina could have cared less) prattle on and on about the boys and babies at all hours of the night and day. It made her want to vomit. She was too busy getting top grades, so she could get into Harvard Law. She originally wanted to be a prosecutor—not glamorous enough for her mother, but her choice really was the last straw in that relationship—after Daniel's accident and the resulting legal fight, she widened her scope. Over time, she realized she liked helping people.

Daniel would have been proud.

Regina still didn't like tiny humans, but she didn't mind helping other people who did.

Robin returned, peeling off his uniform coat before sitting down. Regina looked him over out of the corner of her eye, taking in the black tie, slightly wrinkled white shirt and trousers. Robin rolled up his sleeves and balled up his coat, intending to use it as a pillow. Perhaps now he could get some sleep.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Sorry?" Robin was stunned that Regina had spoken. She seemed intent on ignoring him the entire flight.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, the baby?"

"You saw that?" His lips curled in amusement; she was the most perplexing woman he'd ever known. It only made him more interested in her.

"You're not exactly inconspicuous, Captain."

"I'll take that as a compliment, lass."

Regina shook her head in exasperation. "If you're not going to answer the question…" She settled back into her seat, furious at herself for indulging in this line of questions in the first place.

"I never said that." Robin waited until he had her attention again, wary of putting her off. She was certainly the most difficult woman he'd ever attempted to get to know. He didn't know why she intrigued him so much. She was beautiful certainly. But in his limited acquaintance with her, he sensed a kindred spirit. She could have used her fame in representing the trio for any number of things, but she didn't. And Regina genuinely wanted to help and took offense to every barb hurled their way. She was loyal and kind, but she didn't want anyone to know it. Why? "I'm the oldest in my family," he explained. "Lots of younger cousins prattling about. I was appointed to be their entertainer growing up."

"Was it as hellish as it sounds?"

"It had its moments. But I never minded. It was certainly good training for the Navy."

"Was joining the military your choice?"

Robin nodded. "Aye. We like to pretend that the class system is falling apart, but it's not. I was just a scrappy lad from Nottingham who wanted to see the world."

"Still, the Navy?"

"Seemed to be where the action was at the time."

"Action as in…"

"My first tour was in the Med. Just off the coast of Israel."

"That sounds intense."

Robin shook his head. "Here's what they don't tell you on the telly: it's frightfully boring ninety-eight percent of the time. The rest is trying to make decisions amongst the chaos."

"Yet you still love it." This was the most they'd talked since their date. In fact, this was far more personal than they'd gotten on their date.

"It was somewhat challenging there for a bit, I'll admit," Robin replied with a smile. "If not for Emma, I'd have spent the next fifty years in the brig."

"Yes, she told me that's how you met. Your friend Will hired her to investigate?"

"Aye. I didn't even know until the trial. What Emma did…I will forever be grateful. She saved an innocent man."

What were the odds that Regina was once the neighbor of the key witness to Robin's innocence? It struck her as an odd coincidence. Should she tell him? Would he think that was weird? Or worse, that she was stalking him? Since they were being honest, she felt like she should lay her cards out on the table. "That's how I met Emma too. I lived next to Anastasia Tremaine's mother."

Robin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I never knew."

"Strange, huh?"

His surprise quickly melted into amusement. _Of course._ "Perhaps fate played a tiny role."

"I don't believe in fate."

"Then I'll just have to believe enough for both of us."

Regina rolled her eyes, but she chose not to argue. She _was_ tired and starting to feel the late night and traveling. "I think I'm going to try and sleep some more," she said, reclining her chair to a more comfortable angle.

"Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Robin."

And if she woke up a couple of hours later with her head on his shoulder, no one ever needed to know.

* * *

Throbbing. Throbbing so painful, it felt like her head was splitting open. Emma tried to breathe, but even that was hard. Everything hurt. She forced herself to stay calm, to steady her breathing until she could open her eyes. It took longer than she thought. Where was she? How long had she been unconscious? Why couldn't she move?

That last bit was especially worrying. She flexed her arms experimentally and came up short. Same with her legs. At first, she just thought it was the pounding in her head making her sluggish, but fresh points of pain radiated out from her wrists. Emma had been restrained enough times to know an expert knot when she felt one.

She thought about opening her eyes, but when she tried the sliver of bright light that got in only made her nauseous. She whimpered and groaned as she fought to maintain the contents of her stomach, swallowing furiously. She was parched. She slowed only when it hurt to swallow.

What the hell had happened to her?

She remembered getting in the car, her boys seeing her off. Where was she going? Oh, right, they'd sent her to a spa. A Valentine's Day gift. She was having trouble remembering after that.

She clearly was no longer in the car. Emma felt the hard wood of the chair under her; if she moved wrong pain lanced up her back. How long had she been tied like this? Hours certainly.

It still hurt to open her eyes, so she tried to focus her other senses to get more information. It was slightly chilly in the room; Emma realized belatedly that her wool overcoat was gone. No wonder she was a little cold. She sniffed at the air; she thought she smelled…salt? She certainly smelled oil and something she was pretty sure was garbage.

The only place she knew in the city that stank so potently was the docks with huge barges taking the city's trash out to sea. She listed hard, trying to confirm her suspicion. She heard metal clanging, a cacophony of voices, too many to distinguish and too far away. Whistles blew. Fog horns. She had no idea what time it was, other than daytime.

After a little while she tried opening her eyes again. This time it wasn't quite so bright. The sun had moved; it was no longer directly in her eyes. The light still hurt, but she needed to see.

Emma was definitely in a warehouse of some kind. There was an aluminum table off to her left; the remnants of a sandwich lay scattered on its surface. The table only appeared to have one chair; hers was the matching half of the set.

Industrial equipment surrounded her. A large crane, a line of rollers for loading boxes into trucks…was that a _printing press?_ Emma had never seen one before, so she couldn't be sure. She did spot a couple of semi-automatic rifles, but no one seemed to be around. She didn't dare call out; what if the people around her weren't friendly? And there was no way anyone outside would hear her; it was simply too loud on the docks. At least it always was in the movies.

She wasn't doing anyone any good sitting there doing nothing. She had to get out of there. She had to get _home._ Christ, Killian and Liam must have been worried sick about her! Surely someone had told them about the accident. The police? She didn't remember much of it, just the sensation of being trapped. She still felt trapped, so it was hard to tell where her current predicament ended, and her recollection began.

Emma tested her bonds again; rope scraped over the tender flesh of her wrists. "Ow," she whispered. The movement was promptly followed by another wave of nausea; she probably had a concussion. She must have banged her head. She looked down—or tried to—at least she still had her clothes. Her shirt was torn and spotted with blood, but it didn't seem like anything _worse_ had happened to her.

Still, it didn't matter how much it hurt. Emma gritted her teeth and began to twist her wrists, diligently trying to work at least one of them free. If she could free one hand, she could untie herself and get the hell out of here. Not knowing where here was didn't matter. As long as it was away. If she could get out of this building she could find her way back to her boys.

Worry for Killian and Liam drove her. She knew all too well how it felt when they had been missing, the fear, the anxiety, the hole in her chest. She couldn't breath again until she could hold them in her arms. Emma didn't know how long she had been gone. Hours? Days? She didn't think she'd been unconscious that long, but it was impossible to tell.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath; if she kept twisting, she would rub her skin raw. A break. She just needed a little break. Then she would try again. If anything, the blood would make the rope slippery.

Metal scraped over metal and Emma went completely still. What was that? She looked around wildly, fear gripping her heart…a door was opening!

"The boss will be here soon," a voice said. It was masculine, Bronx accent. Higher pitched than she expected. "Are you sure you want to leave his woman tied to a chair?"

His woman? _Oh hell no._ Emma was torn between calling out and closing her eyes and pretending she was still out. Her decision was made for her by the next words she heard. "Humbert said she was feisty."

Humbert? As in _Graham?_ She needed to know what was going on. Quickly, Emma shut her eyes and pretended to slouch more in the chair. "She's unconscious," the other man replied. "How feisty can she be?"

"If you want to take that chance, then be my guest. The boss is going to be pissed enough when he sees her like this. Did you have to go for the damn Lexus a second time?"

"Our orders were to cause enough chaos to prevent the cops from following. It worked, didn't it?"

"And in the process, you knocked her out, Ed!"

"Do you think she would have come quietly, Billy? No way. Trust me, this is better. Hopefully, by the time she wakes up we'll be far away from here."

She wasn't going anywhere with anyone. Hell to the no. "I wouldn't count your chickens over there, fellas," she said, raising her head. "The only place I'm going is home."

Billy jumped out of his skin, but the man she assumed was Ed simply stared her down. "So, the sleeping beauty wakes."

"No thanks to you apparently."

"The doc said there was no permanent damage. We had him look at you when we got here."

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here?"

"We've got orders not to engage you," Ed replied smoothly. "Boss's orders."

"How do you know Graham Humbert?"

"I bet you would love to know that. Too bad I'm not gonna tell ya. Billy, get the princess here something to eat. And _don't_ talk to her. She'll trick ya. And we don't want the boss pissed now, do we?"

Emma tried to cajole and beg for information, but Ed became a stonewall. He kept his back to her, reading a newspaper. Billy moved out her sight range, but she heard the rustle of paper and plastic. A few minutes later he was back, hastily made chicken sandwich in his hands. At least they were clean. Emma studied him. He couldn't have been more than nineteen. Hardly more than a child. Tall, gangly, red hair cropped short. He had stubble like the was trying to grow and beard yet was failing miserably.

"Sandwich?"

Emma sighed. Her head still throbbed, but who knew how long it had been since she'd eaten last? "Little tied up here, Junior."

"Sorry. Orders."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She was going to need her strength if she was going to get out of here. Food now, plan later. She nodded, giving Billy permission to feed her the sandwich. She ate slowly, worried about her stomach and the after effects of her probable concussion. She'd never had one before. Liam suffered one in the explosion, but he'd been sedated in the hospital for the worst of it. Almost a year later, he was fine.

After a few bites, Emma winced in pain. Her throat hurt. "Got any water in this place?"

"Sure, just a minute." Billy disappeared over her shoulder again, then was back with a small paper cup. She drank greedily; some of it spilled down her front. She made him go back four more times until she felt better. She must have been dehydrated; the water definitely helped clear her head.

She was still in some pain, but she shoved it to the back of her mind. Once Billy finished feeding her, he left her to her thoughts. She had to find a way out. Preferably before they moved her. New York was a big place; they could hide her almost indefinitely if they wanted to. Liam and Killian had to be looking for her. They probably had half the NYPD on the case. They wouldn't rest until they found her. She was sure of it. And while that made her feel better, she had no intention of just waiting to be rescued.

It struck her that this was the very first time she'd ever been in trouble and she had someone waiting for her. Two someones actually. Her husbands were out there, looking for her, working to get her home. It gave her some peace, knowing someone had her back, no matter what.

It was quite a difference from Portland.

Emma heard voices again. Ed and Billy perked up too. Her eyes darted around, once more looking for something, anything she could use to free herself. Because judging by the way her new friends were acting, the infamous boss they spoke would be here very soon.

The door opened again, metal on metal. Emma winced, the sound raw on her ears. She watched as Ed and Billy stood, nodding respectfully as the person approached.

It was a man. Average height, swarthy complexion, dull brown hair. As he turned to face her, Emma's jaw dropped. No. _No._ It couldn't be.

" _Hello Emma."_


End file.
